The Shadow Warriors
by Shadow knight1121
Summary: Lost and forgotten by the people of the world Jayden Warney takes it upon himself to start his own team of heroes. With all is knowledge, power and intellect he vows to rid Gotham of all its evil. Will he succeed or will Batman and his team stop him before he is lost to his ways. Story arcs and multiple Oc's. Violence and bad language.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1: Shadow Year One**

**Authors Note: Hello Batman fans Shadow Knight here. I had just finished my Arkham Asylum/City stories and now I am doing a reboot of my character. I am also doing a team of Shadow Warriors like the justice league and I need a few OC's. If you have any ideas for an OC here is a list of requirements.**

**Name: Real Name and Alias**

**Bio: Age, eye color, nationality, hair color and gender.**

**Wardrobe for both street clothes and when they are crime fighting. **

**Personality**

**Powers/Ability **

**Weakness**

**Dark past**

**If you have any ideas please send me a Private Message. Okay let's get this story started.**

* * *

The night was cold as snow slowly fell to the ground and covered Gotham. Even in the winter Gotham still looked dirty with its inhabitants being mostly thieves, corrupted cops and serial killers. One place in particular was a gothic night club that secretly drugged women and sold them off as prostitutes for the Maroni crime family.

Above the night club a lone warrior who wore a long black leather coat a mask that covered his mouth and a pair of sunglasses that were actually designed by Wayne enterprises. A crow that was perched over the main door let out a few caws before flying up and landing on the warriors shoulder.

"Hello Jake," The young man said as he held his left hand out. "What do you got?"

Jake the crow leaned his beak in and dropped a silver necklace with a small sapphire gem at the end.

"Hmm, she actually did it." He thought out loud. "Well, now I won't get anywhere sitting here."

He slid off the edge of the roof and fell four floors down to the ground. Before he could hit the ground he activated his belt and an invisible barrier appeared between his feet and the ground causing him to land safely on the ground.

"I love my anti-gravity field." He said as he walked around the corner of the alleyway and crept around the corner to see two guards guarding the doors.

He let out a chuckle as walked over to them. They both looked him up and down as one of them looked at a list.

"Name?" The guard asked in a gruff voice.

"Shadow." The boy said in a devious voice.

"What kind of stupid name is that?" He asked.

"You're mother loved it when she screamed it last night." Shadow snickered. Unfortunately the guard did not find it too funny.

"Fuck you ya little punk!" He shouted as he pulled out a glock and pointed it at Shadow's head.

Shadow swiped his hand up and the gun went flying in the air as he reached into his coat and pulled out a .44 Shepard. The glock fell into his left hand and he pointed both guns at the guards.

"Now, I need to get inside and you two don't need a bullet in either of your heads." He said smugly. "So why don't you open those doors and we can all go home happy okay?" He asked. The two nodded slowly as the one guard unlocked the doors and Shadow turned his attention to the one who he mouthed off to earlier. "You, do you know where they are keeping those kidnapped girls?"

"Y-Yeah, downstairs in the basement," He stuttered. "That's where they have their 'private' sessions for partiers who want a good time."

"Well that's good," He said in a chipper voice before bringing the butt of the glock onto his head knocking him out cold. "Because I'm looking for a good time, you get that door open yet?"

The guard nodded before Shadow knocked him out too and proceeded into the club.

The night club was just like he thought it would be. Loud techno music, fog on the floor, strippers in black leather panties and bras with black eyeliner and lipstick it was all so pathetic. The dancers moved at a fast beat as the music destroyed their eardrums. The dancers were all young teens who wore either long black coats and spiked necklaces or skimpy skirts with torn stockings.

"Now these guys were loved too much or not enough when they were kids." Shadow grumbled as he looked around for the basement. He walked over to one of the bouncers but they told him to see the manager. All it took was a twenty dollar tip and he was leading him straight to the manager's office. He opened the metal door and the inside was just as strange and twisted as the club.

The walls were all black and the floor was all lit up giving the room a creepy glow. Shadow was hardly fazed as he pushed past the guards and slammed his hands on the black desk that stood between him and the manager. He wore a black coat with a furry collar and black jeans with combat boots. His hair was black and his skin was pale as he smirked at Shadow.

"Welcome to Purgatory my name is Damien." He said with a menacing tone.

"Like the son of Satan my name is Shadow as in deaths shadow." Shadow grunted. "Now that we have the formalities out of the way I'm here for only one reason." He then leaned in closer so that he and Damien were face to face. "I want those girls released."

Damien raised an eyebrow and played the innocent bystander routine.

"Girls, what girls?" He asked as if completely oblivious. "The only girls I know are the ones dancing of their free will downstairs. You can't hold me responsible for what they do after they leave." He said as he turned to look down at the dance floor. His arrogance was starting to get on Shadows nerves.

"I'm not asking you for the girls I'm demanding the girls," Shadow grumbled as he sat down in front of his desk. "What happens to you or your shitty nightclub is of no concern."

Damien let out a high pitched laugh as he turned back to face Shadow.

"You really don't know who you're messing with do you?" He snickered.

"You're just an errand boy for the Maroni crime family." Shadow snickered as he placed his feet on Damien's desk. "Now, are you gonna give the girls or not?"

"They belong to me now Shadow," Damien said, his voice starting to shake. "They are nothing to no one anymore. I am just putting those whores to use."

"Well one hundred weeping mothers and one hundred pissed off fathers happen to disagree and now I have my answer."

He pulled out his magnum and glock and fired both guns at Damien landing two shots into his chest. Damien went flying through the window and down to the club floor as Shadow pushed his feet on the desk and rolled to his feet behind the guards behind him. He smacked the butt of the guns on the back of their heads and knocked them out cold.

Shadow then ran towards the window and jumped out of the office landing on the dance floor. The dancers had already started running for the doors as Damien ran towards the basement. Shadow went to follow him when he was interrupted by a couple of guards with handguns. Shadow took cover behind the bar and pulled out his guns. The guards fired blindly at Shadow until they were out of bullets. Shadow took the opportunity and fired his magnum at the two. He landed two shots into each of the one in the arm and the leg. They both fell to the ground as Shadow chased after Damien.

He found the basement door that led to a dark hallway and went down it. Shadow walked down the hallway as he saw multiple girls slumped on the ground and drugged out of their minds. Shadow grunted in disgust as he went after Damien. He chased him out of the basement and into an alleyway where Damien ran towards his car but before he could get in Shadow had fired multiple rounds at the car taking out its tires.

Damien snarled at Shadow and ran to the back of his car and popped the trunk. He pulled out a katana in a black sheath and drew his blade.

"You really have no idea who you're messing with do you?" He shouted as Shadow drew his black straight sword with a red ribbon tide at the end.

"You're not a warrior," Shadow said in a monotone voice. "You're just another criminal running out of time."

Damien let out a battle cry as he brought his sword down at Shadow who raised his blade and blocked his attack. Damien then swung his sword wildly at Shadow causing sparks to fly with each impact to his blade. They locked blades again but Damien landed a kick to Shadow's stomach and knocked him on the ground. Shadow looked up and his eyes widened as Damien brought his sword down to stab his head.

Shadow barely rolled out of the way in time as the tip of the sword sliced the right side of his cheek. Damien tried to pull his sword out of the ground but he had stabbed it so hard into the ground he got it stuck. Damien let out a frustrated growl and started to stomp on Shadow's chest and head for a minute before Shadow was able to push him off.

"You're good asshole I'll give you that," Shadow said as he pulled down his mask and spat out blood. "But you aren't even close to taking me down. Now, you can either just tell me who you're working for or I can make you tell me while I hack you to pieces!"

"Go to hell!" Damien shouted.

He then ran over to his sword that was still stuck in the ground and ripped it out. Shadow trailed his fingers along his belt as his fingers bumped onto small little handles. He whipped out three small throwing knives and threw them at Damien, two stuck his arms and one hit his stomach. He let out a gasp of air and fell to the ground his sword glittering to the ground.

He laid on the ground breathing heavily as Shadow towered over him. His eyes widened as he held the tip of his sword to his chin.

"I bet when you woke up this morning you didn't think at nine' o'clock you would be bleeding in an alleyway did ya?" Shadow chuckled.

"Your screwed buddy," Damien whispered. "My boys are on their way soon and they'll kill you."

"We'll see about that." Shadow responded as he picked Damien up by the collar of his coat.

Two cars pulled up outside of the club each carrying four men armed with either a shotgun or an assault rifle. They were about to storm the building when they all stopped to see a white piece of paper tapped to the door with the word 'Alley' written on it.

The lead thug shrugged his shoulders as he led his men down the alleyway. They walked a few minutes before they started hearing muffled cries in the distance. They walked over to see someone tied to a chair with a bag over his head.

"Who's that?" One thug asked.

"Why don't ya take the bag off his head and find out ya moron?" Another thug snapped.

"Don't call me a moron ya schmuck!" He yelled back as he ripped the bag off the tied up person to reveal it to be Damien.

"Hey isn't this the freak we trust to get us the girls?" He asked.

"Yeah, but what's he doing tied up?" Another thug asked.

"Obviously the punk who's making a move on us." The lead thug snapped.

He then heard something beeping beneath Damien's coat and moved his hand over to unzip it ignoring Damien's muffled cries. When he unzipped it his question was answered when he saw a round circular device blinking red with a vote for Dent sticker on it.

"Oh shit a bomb!" They all yelled as the bomb flashed a bright light.

"It's a flash bang!" One thug yelled.

They all stumbled around bumping into each other as Shadow dropped down in the center of the group. He swiped on thugs legs and knocked him on the ground before smashing his fist into his face. He then brought his boot to the side of another thugs head knocking him out cold and landed a punch to the center of another guys face.

A few thugs started to get their vision back and reached for their guns but before they could pick them up Shadow knocked their heads together and delivered a haymaker across their faces. They both fell to the ground as Shadow finished off the remaining thugs. He stood over the broken bodies as he recognized that the men that Damien was working for were Maroni's men. Damien still tied and gagged in his chair started whimpering as Shadow kicked him down onto the ground and pointed his magnum to his chin.

"Now, here's what's going to happen," Shadow said as he cleared his throat. "This whole auctioning off women is over. You are going to shut this club down and tell Maroni that if he even thinks about kidnapping another woman that I'll cut his balls off. Now what did I just say?"

Damien swallowed as he started to tremble.

"You want us to stop auctioning off women, you want the club gone and Maroni should stop kidnaping women or you'll cut his balls off." He repeated.

"And who am I?" Shadow snarled as he pressed the barrel to his chin.

"S-Shadow." He stuttered.

"No. Who. Am. I?"

"I don't know." He whimpered.

"That's right you don't know, let that keep you up at night. This time was a warning next time I see you stepping a single toe out of line I'll put you down like the dog you are." He then holstered his gun and started to walk away before reaching into his pocket and pulling out a photo. "By the way this girl went missing tonight have you seen her?"

"Y-Yeah, she's locked up in the basement." He said.

"Thanks." Shadow said before landing a kick to his head knocking him out cold.

Shadow then made his way to the basement and started kicking down doors. He freed multiple girls from their rooms before he came upon one last door. He kicked it down and saw multiple girls hiding behind just one young woman with red hair and blue eyes. She looked at Shadow and smiled as she ran over to him and wrapped her arms tightly around him.

"Hey Ally." He smiled as he led everyone out of the basement.

Shadow sat on the ledge of the roof with his mask off as Ally sat next to him. The two looked down at the cops arresting the thugs and helping the girls to ambulances as sirens wailed and lights shined in the darkness. Ally turned and planted a small kiss on his cheek causing the warrior to blush.

"My hero." She swooned as she nuzzled her face into his shoulder.

"I'm no hero," He said in a low voice. "I'm just trying to make the city a better place."

"Ugh, Jayden please you did good tonight, you helped saved these girls from a terrible fate." She said with a toothy grin. "With some help from you're sidekick."

"Please you just activated the tracking chip in your belt," Jayden retorted. "I had already planned on coming here to investigate. All you managed to do was make it more risky for me."

"Hey, if you had just let me help you to begin with we could have taken these pigs down together." She huffed as she crossed her arms. "You know I'm just going to follow you wherever you go so why don't you just let me help you?"

"I don't want this life for you," He said. "Don't forget you were working as a Falcone working girl too. I don't want anything like that happening to you again."

His expression softened which made Ally smile. She opened up her arms and wrapped them around him and held him tight.

"You're so sweet," She squealed. "You act so tough but you are all heart on the inside." Jayden let out a small chuckle as he wrapped his arms around her. "So…can I help you?"

"Hell no." Jayden said as he broke off the hug and got up from the ground.

"C'mon, please?" Ally whined. Jayden rubbed the bridge of his nose and let out a frustrated growl.

"Well what is your name gonna be?" He asked.

"I've been thinking about that I want it to be Breeze." She said. Jayden raised an eyebrow.

"Breeze, why Breeze?" He asked.

"I chose Breeze because I move swiftly and quietly in the calm of the night. Just like the shadow casted by the light of the moon." She said poetically.

"That's not bad." Jayden mused as he suddenly had a look of realization. "Oh by the way I have this for you." He said as he pulled out the silver necklace with the sapphire gem at the end. Ally smiled as she moved her long red hair out of the way. Jayden tied the necklace around her neck and Ally turned around and kissed him on his lips. She leaned back and looked away bashfully as Jayden put his mask back on to hide the blush. "Let's go home."

With that the two walked off hand in hand into the night.

* * *

**Okay first chapter introducing a few of my characters and more to come. Like I said I am looking for OC's I could use a few girl OC's as you have an OC you want to see written send me a Private Message. More will be explained down the road so I hope you stick around to find out. Peace!**


	2. Chapter 2: Recruitment Drive

**Chapter 2: Recruitment Drive**

**Authors Note: Wow thank you everyone for the reviews everyone. Danielwilks, Tonycakes, DigitalEmperor001, AgedZen-01 ,Spartan S-999 and JediMasterChris1 thank you for your reviews and oc's I hope I write them well. Anyways here's the next chapter I hope you all like it.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Batman just the oc's.**

* * *

Four years after the gothic nightclub incident Shadow and his friends have been somewhat notorious in Gotham. They started out small taking out some gang hide outs and illegal rackets and mob bosses. Jayden also known as Shadow along with his girlfriend Alexandra and his little brother Jason both known as Breeze and Dusk helped him against his fight against evil. There was only one problem they were not the Batman and they were not the justice league.

Though they did their best to help people the police issued warrants for their arrest. They always got away before they showed up those were the easy nights the difficult nights was when they were too busy with the thugs to escape in time and get surrounded by SWAT teams and helicopters. The hard nights were when the Batman showed up.

It was harder on Breeze and Dusk when Batman showed up not because he beat the crap out of them.

Which he did.

Not because he caught them.

Which again he did.

It was because every time Batman had shown up Shadow always went after him. Usually he was able to throw Batman off sometimes he had to have Breeze and Dusk drag him away.

But every time Batman showed up it always meant trouble for the three of them.

One night was bad when the three went out to stop Two-Face from robbing a bank. It was real simple break into his headquarters late at night, beat the crap out of his thugs and send the bastard back to Arkham where he belongs. It was a simple plan.

Only they weren't the only ones who had that plan.

Before they could break in Shadow had caught sight of Batman and let his damn pride get in the way. In short they had gotten their asses handed to them and alerted Two-Face. Batman chased after Harvey while Shadow and his crew slipped away defeated.

After that humiliating defeat they had to lay low for a while and hope to god the cops or Batman didn't follow them back to headquarters. Currently they were all lounging in their living room doing something to take their minds off their humiliating defeat.

Ally was sitting on the couch messing around on her computer, Jason was listening to his music and Jayden was playing video games. He knew that there was still tension between him and his friends after what had happened and it was killing him. After his character had died for the millionth time Jayden shouted at the T.V. and threw his controller on the floor smashing it to pieces as he turned to his friends.

"Dammit, how many times do I have to say I'm sorry!" He shot up as the two just sat there.

"We've forgiven you," Ally said. "We're just not ready to trust you."

"What the hell are you talking about?" Jayden scoffed.

"Dude, you've been so obsessed with trying to beat Batman that we don't think you're fit to be a leader anymore." Jason said causing Jayden to scowl at him. Jason raised his hands in defense as he tried to calm his brother down. "I don't mean you suck as a leader I mean you need to let your grudge with Batman go."

Jayden's expression softened a little as he sat back down. Ally clicked off her computer and sat next to him. She placed his hand on his as he looked up to her with his different colored eyes. Even though it pained her to see him so sad she always loved how innocently cute he looked.

"Why do you hate him so much?" She asked as he let out a heavy sigh.

"I told you he failed me." He said.

"I know you told us," She said. "He failed to save your parent so you spent your life turning yourself into the ultimate warrior to take him down. But why do you hate him, there's got to be more?"

Jayden took another breath and leaned back in his chair.

"When I was a boy and my father was killed he was a very dear friend to one Bruce Wayne." Jayden explained. "He adopted me after my father's funeral and took care of me ever since. While I lived with him I met another boy who was just like me."

"What was his name?" Jason asked.

"Jason Todd." He said as Jason's ears perked up. "When I found you in that alleyway you reminded me so much of him so I named you after him." Jason smiled at Jayden before his expression dropped.

"Wait, what happened to Jason?" He asked.

"Like I said I had met Jason but I also met a young woman name Barbra." He said.

"Aw, you're Aunt Barbra." Ally cooed.

"Yes anyways," Jayden grumbled which caused Ally to giggle. "I had met my Aunt Barbra and my brother Jason. They were my family and I loved them. Hell I loved them so much I had almost forgotten who my real family was. Anyways, when Jason and I got into trouble Barbra would be smacking our heads in. Those were good times. But like all my good times before they had to end with blood." His expression fell once again as Ally scooted closer to him. "It was around when I was fourteen when I burst through the hospital doors only to find my Aunt lying in a hospital bed and doctors telling me that she was crippled for life." His hands started gripping his pants tightly as he continued. "Someone put a bullet in her spine."

Ally and Jason remained silent as he continued.

"Then a few months later that same person who crippled my aunt," He paused as he started panting and trembling. "Killed my brother!"

He was breathing heavily trying to control his temper as Ally rubbed his back and Jason didn't know what to do. He wanted to help him but he just couldn't.

"When, I found out Batman still didn't do anything to save him I decided to take matters into my own hands. I spent nights looking for him until one night I finally found him. I failed, he put a bullet in my head and I spent two years in a coma."

"Jesus Jayden," Ally shrieked. "He shot you in the head!"

"Yeah, I wasn't as skilled as I am now but after a shit ton of physical therapy I was able to finally go back to normal." Jayden said.

"I'm sorry I know this is all horrible and I do feel for you, but I am having trouble connecting this to Batman. Shouldn't you be mad at the guy who tried to kill you?"

"Hear me out, when I awoke from my coma I had heard that Batman had caught the guy who did me in but he didn't finish him." Jayden chuckled. "Can you believe that? The guy crippled my aunt, killed my brother and put a bullet in my head and he was still running and gunning and he still is to this day."

"What do you mean, who is he?" Jason asked causing Jayden to chuckle.

"The Joker." Both Jason and Ally froze as Jayden started to laugh. "Can you believe it after all that blood and all that torment he still couldn't take that freak out!"

"Jayden, I'm so sorry." Ally said in a nurturing tone.

"Yeah, me too," Jayden said. "Anyways, once I was fully healed I spent a year training myself and designing my father's project in order to take him out. Look I'm sorry I failed you as a leader but I promise from now on I will not,"

He was cut off when an alarm on his computer started going off. Ally rushed over and started clicking buttons rapidly.

"It's Two-Face again, he's robbing another bank." She explained.

"I'm going after him you two can either come with or stay here." He explained as he ran over to a hidden wall revealing his outfit. "Either way I am done hiding."

"Please, like we would let you go alone." Jason scoffed.

"Some leader." Ally joked.

"F' the both of you." Jayden grumbled as he pulled his clipped his mask on.

Meanwhile at the bank Two-Face and his crew were gathering up all the money as some of his thugs rounded up all the hostages. They were armed with high powered assault rifles and wore mask which one half was white and the other was black.

"Alright people," Harvey said. "You have been co-operative so I have no reason to harm any of you. So let's keep it that way."

"**Bullshit, kill all of them and leave them one to show we are to be feared." Two-Face growled.**

"No, we must have them think we are rational otherwise we will lose our supporters who still believe we have a mental disorder and they will have us killed." Harvey explained.

This went on for a few minutes when a random thug saw something move in the shadows.

"Boss, I think someone else is here." He said in a shaky voice.

"Spread out, I want whoever he is found and brought to me alive." Harvey ordered.

Just then the power went out and everyone started to panic. Harvey let out a growl of frustration as he went to order his men, but before he could he heard a shout and then silence. One by one all his men were disappearing until there was one left. He started panicking as he fumbled with the light on his gun he got it on but it mattered not as he disappeared into the shadows. Two-Face let out another growl as he walked over to the assault rifle that was still lit. He picked it up and walked over to his group of hostages.

"Hey, I don't know if your Batman or not," He panicked. **"But unless you don't want to mop up the remains of theses hostages I suggest-"** He stop talking as he shined his light to an empty area where his hostages used to be. **"NO!"**

Just then he started firing at random all around the room. He coated the entire room in bullets until he ran out of ammo. He tried to load another clip but then a shot rang out through the room and Harvey's gun went flying out of his hands. Harvey looked over to see Shadow pointing a .44 magnum at him.

"You know it's times like these I wish I never voted for you," Shadow joked. "I only did it because Bruce was your friend."

"Bruce…That's a name I haven't thought of in a while." Harvey said. **"That's the name of a traitor! Anyways, I had thought you and your friends had quit when Batman had kicked your ass."**

Shadow smirked as he pulled the trigger and planted a round into Two-Face's shoulder. He fell to the ground as Breeze and Dusk ran up behind him.

"Great job escorting the hostages out Breeze," Shadow said. "Who taught you to be so sneaky?"

"Catwoman." She swooned. "She's so…strong and beautiful and,"

"We get it." Shadow and Dusk said in unionization.

"So, we should get going and let the cops take care of Harvey." Dusk said.

Shadow nodded when he started to hear something sloshing around. He turned around and frowned under his mask as he stood between his friends and Harvey.

"Get behind me guys." Shadow said as he drew his sword.

Just then Harvey's appearance started to change from a person to a giant brown puddle of mud. The mud moved around until it started to rise and then formed a giant being.

"Clayface?" Dusk asked. "I thought he was in Arkham?"

"He must have done that clone double again," Breeze said. "He has always been a good actor."

"I did think it was strange that Two-Face wasn't playing with his coin." Shadow commented casually as Clayface's monstrous form towered over him.

"That lunatic wouldn't let me have it," He said in a gravelly voice. "He said 'It would upset the equilibrium of his judgment' he hired me to trick you and kill the Bat."

"Yeah, well he's not here so I'll give you one chance to walk your ugly ass out of here and back to Arkham." Shadow grunted.

The cops outside were tending to the hostages and ordering SWAT teams to go in. Just before they could enter Shadow was sent crashing through the walls of the bank and onto the ground. He staggered to his feet but then fell back down when Breeze and Dusk crashed down on him.

"I think he took the latter of the two choices Shadow." Dusk grunted as he got up.

"Yeah no shit." Shadow said as Breeze got off him. "Damn your heavy."

"What was that?" Breeze snapped.

"Nothing." Shadow quipped.

Clayface then stomped out of the bank leaving trails of mud behind with every step. He let out a dark chuckle as his left hand turned into a sledge hammer and his right hand into a cleaver.

"You little punks can't stop me," His gravelly voice roared. "I'm invincible."

The three stood their ground and drew their respective weapons. Breeze drew her fighting staff, Dusk pulled out his tonfa's and Shadow pulled his black sword out from his scabbard.

"Nothing is invincible." Shadow said in a dark voice.

The three then broke off and attacked Clayface.

Breeze took off to the left, Dusk took the right and Shadow charged right down the middle. Shadow jumped at Clayface with his sword held high but was easily swatted away by his sledge hammer fist.

Dusk took the opportunity to attack and jammed his tonfa's into Clayface's muddy neck. Dusk pushed a button on the handle and injected something into his body. He was also swatted away like a fly by Clayface and Breeze took this opportunity to attack. She twirled her staff around and pointed the end at him. The end opened up and she fired multiple darts at him. They scattered all over his body and he sucked them all up.

"Did you really think that would stop me?" He growled as he fired a blast of mud at her.

She quickly got out of the way and dodged the muddy attack. Shadow then jumped him from behind and stuck a mine to his head. The three then took their previous stance in front of Clayface.

"Great attack," Clayface growled. "You did nothing but piss me off!"

He raised his arms ready to attack when he noticed the three of them each had a detonator. The three grinned as Clayface started to freak out as they each pressed their buttons. Explosions erupted inside of Clayface as he started to turn blue and freeze in where he stood. The three let out a sigh of relief as they defeated the mud man.

"Whew, that was…actually that was pretty easy." Shadow gloated. "Good teamwork guys."

"Yeah that was," Breeze was cut off as she pushed Shadow out of the way of an oncoming mud spike. "What the hell?"

The three looked up to see that Clayface was still moving but now covered in ice shards.

"It'll take more than that to take me down." He roared.

"Dammit, looks like I have no choice." Jayden said as he stood up and closed his eyes. His veins glowed red as he opened his eyes again. He looked around and saw a dumpster and rushed over to pick it up. He grabbed the bottom of the dumpster and picked it up over his head and hurled it at Clayface. Thanks to the nitrogen bombs they made Clayface harder and venerable to physical attacks. The dumpster hit him and he fell back onto the ground.

Clayface threw the dumpster to the side and got to his feet. He then formed his right fist into a spike ball and slowly crept towards them when something had hit Clayface right in the head and exploded all over the place.

"What the hell was that?" Dusk asked as the three looked over to where the shot was fired.

There stood a young man wearing a red hoodie, black jeans a pair of leather boots and black motorcycle goggles. His most unusual feature was a pair of medieval knight gauntlets with a silver body and gold rims. The palms of his hands had a circle in the center of each hand with small gems around the wrists. He aimed a magnum at Clayface and his gauntlet patterns started to glow orange as he fired another round. It hit Clayface in the chest and blew up upon impact. Clayface stumbled into the middle of the streets and started melting.

The three looked over at the young man as he holstered his gun and pointed his hands at Clayface. The circles in his hands started to glow orange as fire slowly manifested in front of his palms. He thrust his hands out and fired two streams of fire at the mud monster. Clayface started melting as the boy let out a few short breathes.

Clayface was reduced to a muddy puddle as Shadow took this opportunity to attack. His veins went from red to blue as he fired two burst of ice streams at him. He let out a scream of pain as he formed a hand dramatically reaching out to the sky before freezing him to the ground.

"Bit over the top even for you ay Karlo?" Dusk asked sarcastically.

The three looked over at the fire bender as he turned to them and grinned.

"It's about time I found you!" He exclaimed as he rushed over to the three.

"Um…who the hell are you?" Shadow asked.

"So sorry didn't mean to be rude, my names **Gauntlet," **He said as he extended a hand out. The three backed away cautiously as Gauntlet looked at them confused as he looked between them and his hand. "Oh, don't worry you won't get burned unless I demand it."

"Okay, um what do you mean by you found us?" Shadow asked as he motioned to Breeze.

"I mean I've been looking for you for a week," He explained. "You see I kind of been told to well…can I join you guys?"

The three looked at the boy with wide eyes as they tried to comprehend what he had just asked. He wanted to join their group. They were just a bunch of young punks taking their revenge on the world. Why would he want to join them, in fact how did he even know about them?

"I've never seen you before in town," Shadow started. "Who told you about us?"

Gauntlet rubbed the back of his head and let out a light chuckle as he looked up at Jayden.

"Well, here's the thing," He started. "You see these gauntlets used to belong to Vulcan the roman god of volcanoes. Anyways, when he died he transferred his powers into these gauntlets along with his form. He told me that I was a bloodline and was worthy of his power and named me the new demigod of fire, but in order to keep this power I need to use this power for peace not destruction. His voice led me here and told me to find the warrior known as Shadow. I take it from your dark attire that you're Shadow and well…yeah that's pretty much it I was hoping you would let me join."

"Breeze." Shadow barked.

On cue Breeze pulled out her portable computer and a holographic screen came up scrolling through multiple files. She nodded a few times and pulled down her screen.

"It's all true," She said. "His powers, his gauntlets even the whole demigod thing, but get this. The file we have on him came off the blacklist from the Justice League."

"The Justice League!" Shadow, Dusk and Gauntlet shouted. "You hacked into their files off a small portable computer?"

"Of course I'm the best!" She gloated. "According to the list he really burned the hell out of most of his victims placing them in comas. Most of them came out mumbling and twitching twenty four seven and others…didn't come out at all."

The group remained silent as they looked at the kid.

"Look, I didn't mean it alright. It was an accident." He said.

"Files said you did it on purpose." Breeze quipped.

"Alright, but they were terrorist, killers fucking kidnappers they wanted to take me away and experiment on me make more fire troops." He snapped.

They all remained silent as Shadow turned over to Breeze and she pulled up the file again.

"Yeah, they were some shady sort," She said. "Mercenaries, scientist you name it they were sick and twisted."

"Okay, so what's your real name kid?" Shadow asked.

"Sam Jackson." He said as the two shook hands.

"I'm Jayden known as Shadow, she's Breeze known as Alexandra or Ally and that's Dusk known as Jason. Welcome I guess."

"Really thanks I promise I won't let you down." He said as Dusk led him to his bike. Shadow went to follow him when Breeze stopped him.

"What is it?" He asked.

"He wasn't the only one on the list I got a few more and they each have an indicator that shows that they are in town." Breeze explained.

Shadow soaked in what she said as he grinned underneath his mask. If they were all blacklisted by the Justice League then that means they don't want them and if they don't want them Shadow does.

"Breeze my dear, I think it's time for a little recruitment drive." Shadow smirked.

* * *

**And there we go ya Happy Daniel your character Gauntlet. There you asked and asked and now he's up. NOW LEAVE ME ALONE!**

**Sorry, sorry, sorry just a little stressed out I wanted to get this out earlier but work has been kicking my ass. Okay a quick bio.**

**Name: Sam Jackson A.K.A Gauntlet**

**age: 17**

**Power:Can summon fire and encase himself in fire at times. Is impervious to it and can absorb fire to increase his attack power and such. Also uses a magnum and a chain whip as a conductor for his powers.**

**Dark Past: Childhood with Drunk parents, ran away with Girlfriend, sacrificed his one true friend, and getting picked on at the Orphan home.**

**Like I said small portion more will be explained next chapter everyone thank Daniel Wilks this was his character but not the only one more will be introduced later. Thanks again Danny Boy hope I wrote him right. Please read and review.**

**I liked to thank everyone for your support and oc ideas they are really good and I have enough male oc's but can I get a few girl oc's the only girls I have on my team are my oc Breeze and Tonycakes Oc sarina. just a little help kay thanks bye.**


	3. Chapter 3: More Members

**Chapter 3: More Members**

**Authors Note: Okay thank you once again to all my faithful reviewers and letting me use your OC's it has been fun. I think I am going to add two more OC's to this chapter maybe three but no promises. If I don't write your oc in the right way please let me know. Ok let's get started then shall we.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Batman just my oc's Shadow, Dusk and Breeze the rest well they know who owns them.**

* * *

Jayden, Ally and Jason were currently sitting in the living room of their penthouse watching Sam eating Thai food. He had eaten almost every plate they had ordered for him and he showed no sign of stopping. He was currently eating a dish called _Kaeng phet pet yang_ which meant roast duck in red curry as he looked at the three confused.

"What?" He asked with a mouthful of duck. "I'm hungry?"

"Yeah but, dude you ate like six plates of this stuff aren't you full yet?" Jason asked.

"I'm satisfied but I'm far from full this gourmet curry is the best," He said with glee. "I mean I like the over the counter family restaurant stuff but man this is the best I've ever had."

"Right so you were telling us about yourself." Jayden asked.

"Oh right, well I come from a broken home you know the type drunk parents who hate everything in the world including their own son," He said as he saw a faint expression of understanding across Ally and Jason's face. "Well, anyways they kicked me out when I was a boy and then from there I was sent to a crappy orphanage were they beat the crap out of me because of my gift for setting stuff on fire. Not on purpose of course but you get the idea they didn't see a child they saw a freak. So of course I ran away again. I hid in the sewers because I had heard that some men in suits were looking for me and I didn't want to end up some experiment."

His face dropped a little as he set his fork down in his empty bowl. Ally leaned over and placed his hand on his and he looked up at her smiling face which seemed to calm him down.

"Anyways, while I was hiding I had encountered a whole bunch of people who had some kind of power and we immediately became a family. We would go out and steal some snacks here and there or beat up a few robbers they were great times." He said with a smile. "But, then one day a whole team of mercs came in and started dragging people away." He mumbled as Ally felt him trembling. "They came in with tranquilizers, stun guns, nets and other kidnapping crap. They dragged them off one by one not caring if they were boy, girl, man, woman, young or elderly they just didn't care. As of course you imagined I vowed revenge but my power alone couldn't do it."

That's when Jayden had a look of realization.

"Those gauntlets," He exclaimed. "I knew they looked familiar those were the gauntlets of Vulcan the ones Wayne was gonna use for some type of new weapon. It was all over the news."

"Exactly, so we broke in on opening night and took them only it wasn't that easy." He mumbled again looking guilty. "My friends got caught and some got killed when we stole them but they told me to keep going so I did. When I was sure I had lost them I slipped on the gauntlets and then the markings and jewels started glowing and pumped fire in my veins. Seriously I was immune to fire and I never knew what burning felt like but damn that burned like hell. Afterwards I had passed out and I was in some sort of dream where Vulcan had dubbed me worthy of being the new demigod and as the new demigod I have to ensure that peace goes on and evil is put in its place. So after a few years of training Vulcan told me that I needed proper guidance and his voice led me here so…yeah that's about it."

The three sat there trying to understand everything this boy had just said. From the sound of it he lived a pretty harsh life but hey who hasn't it's that brutality that makes them strong it made them what they are.

"Well if your Demigod asked you to help us we'll take it." Jayden said. "Welcome to the Shadow Warriors."

"Thanks I promise I won't let you guys down." Sam said.

After dinner Ally showed Sam to his room while Jayden looked at the blacklisted candidates for the Justice League. They each had a small red beacon on their files that showed that they were in town but the question was where?

He let out a sigh of frustration and walked over to his room and went to bed himself.

The next morning Jayden and Ally went to work at his company which he named Warney Tech Industries providing for a safer tomorrow as the logo said. He used all his money his father left for him and used it to start up his company. He started off small making safety devices for weapons and security systems but went big with cars, bikes, jets and other inventions. Next to Bruce Wayne he's the richest most powerful man on the planet. Of course he would be nothing without his dear Alexandra, but then again Bruce Wayne and his entire company would be nothing without Lucius Fox.

Jayden sat at his redwood desk in his comfy leather chair as his phone started to ring. He casually pressed the button on his phone for the speaker phone.

"Yes Ally?" He asked.

"Bruce Wayne is on the phone, are you available?" She asked.

"Bruce, why the hell would he call me?" Jayden whispered to himself. "Um, yeah sure."

He then turned off his speakerphone and picked up his earpiece and clicked it on.

"Bruce?" Jayden asked.

"Expecting Batman?" He asked sarcastically.

"Hey, you never know." Jayden joked. "Anyways what's up?"

"I'm actually here to talk to you about a lost relic of mine perhaps you've heard of them. The Gauntlets of Vulcan." Bruce asked in his slick tone.

Jayden's blood froze at what he had just said. _'How the hell could he know about Gauntlet?'_ he thought.

"Yeah, didn't you lose them at some auction or something?" Jayden asked in false curiosity.

"No, they were stolen from my museum," He grounded out. "Some hoodlums came in and stole them and a few private guards who I didn't know killed some of them but one of them got away with the gauntlets."

"Tough luck," Jayden deadpanned. "And what does this have to do with me?"

"Well as you must know your bank was robbed last night by Clayface and almost got away when Shadow and his team arrived at the scene but they weren't the only ones there. A young man was also there and he was shooting fifty foot flames from his hands only they weren't from his hands they were from a pair of gloves."

"How do you know, were you there last night?" Jayden snapped worriedly when in fact he was really angry at Bruce's unknown information.

"Jayden, it's all over the news," Bruce said in a deadpanned tone. "There footage of it all over the place, anyways I had Fox look into it and they match the same as the gauntlets that were stolen from me two years ago?"

Bruce finished explaining as the phone went silent for a few minutes. Jayden eagerly tapped his finger against his desk as the silence continued.

"And?" He snapped.

"And I want to know where they are they are after all my property." Bruce said.

"First of all I have no idea, second if you recall there were a lot of scholars who hated the fact that playboy billionaire Bruce Wayne was buying a priceless artifact as if he were shopping for a new suit and third how the hell would I know?"

"Because I know you," Bruce said with superiority. Jayden started gritting his teeth as he could practically see the bastard grinning on the other line. "I know you want to try and upstage me but, I'm telling you this as a friend, please give me the gauntlets back. I know they are dangerous but that's why I bought them I wanted to keep them out of enemy hands"

"Believe it or not I'm actually looking at the contract in which you used to buy the gauntlets." Jayden said. "And they said you were planning on making weapons out of them."

"They were lies Jayden." Bruce growled.

"Well, whatever the case is I don't have them so on behalf of Warney-Tech I bid you farewell." Jayden snapped sarcastically.

"Ja-Call disconnected." The line went dead as Bruce sat in his office chair.

"He didn't listen did he?" Barbra asked.

"No, dammit those Gauntlets are unstable in Jackson's hands." Bruce grunted. "If Shadow doesn't do something then I'm gonna have too."

"Want me to go talk to him?" Barbra asked.

"No," Bruce said as he got up and opened a hidden bookcase revealing his Bat suit. "I'll try again tonight."

Later that night Shadow and his team went patrolling near a research lab near the docks that was currently under attack. Not knowing what to expect they had brought Gauntlet along with them just in case. When they had arrived at the lab they were shocked to see multiple fires scattered all over the field.

"Please, I don't know anything!" A voice shrieked.

The four heroes quickly ran over to one of the cargo bay doors to see a cowering scientist back against the wall. Standing in front of him was a small boy who wore a black leather biker jacket with a red shirt underneath, black pants and blue running shoes. He raised his right hand that had a skull ring on his ring finger and surprised everyone when a ball of fire manifested into his hands.

Shadow acting on instinct charged up his Adonis power and fired a bolt of electricity at the boy. He turned only to have the bolt strike him and send him flying against the wall. Red sparks cackled around his body as Breeze tended to the scientist.

"Breeze, Dusk get him out of here!" Shadow ordered as the two secured the doc and ran out of the warehouse. Shadow and Gauntlet then turned their attention to the newcomer who had gotten to his feet. He flexed his arms out as flames engulfed his hands up to his shoulders.

"What do you freaks want?" He growled.

"Relax kid we're not here to hurt you," Shadow reassured as he walked over to the boy. "We just want to help."

"Help…help! Sorry buddy but I don't need your help!" He screamed.

"Obviously you do if you're just running around burning down buildings and killing innocent people." Gauntlet said.

"You don't know!" He said as he fired two flame streams at Gauntlet. Gauntlet easily held his hands up and absorbed the flames before they could even touch him. The boy stared wide eyed at Gauntlet and he flexed his arms out.

"You're gonna have to do better than that kid." Gantlet gloated.

"Oh, I'll show you better do you know who I am?" He smirked. "I'm **Phoenix**, the god of flames!"

"Sure you are." Gauntlet said sarcastically.

The two then engaged each other in battle as flames spilled out all over the place. Phoenix formed a ball of fire and threw it at Gauntlet who simply smirked and let the ball hit him. Phoenix enraged that his attack did nothing to hurt him charged at him with his fist.

Phoenix landed a punch across Gauntlets face and swiped his legs out from under him. He fell as Phoenix started stomping on his chest. Shadow then took the opportunity to jump kick him in the chest and send him to the ground.

"Enough kid what are you hoping to accomplish?" Shadow asked as Phoenix started chuckling.

"Revenge." He whispered in a dark tone.

He then fired two streams of fire at Shadow who quickly got out of the way and threw a couple of nitrogen bombs at him. They exploded at the base of his feet encasing him in ice up to his neck.

"Enough." A voice said.

Everyone looked up as a dark shadowy figure glided down onto the ground. Phoenix started to panic as Gauntlet stood his ground and Shadow started chuckling.

"What brings you here Batman?" Shadow asked playfully.

"You know what I want," He snarled. "I want the gauntlets back and these two boys in custody."

"What the hell are you talking about?" Gauntlet snapped. "I didn't do a damn thing!"

"You stole those gauntlets two years ago they are priceless and dangerous they don't belong in your hands and this one has been burning down random labs for the past five years." He said referring to Phoenix.

"Five years?" Shadow asked in disbelief. "The kid looks about fifteen."

"That's because he is and he is highly dangerous." Batman said.

"I'm not going anywhere with you freak!" Phoenix snarled.

Me either and the god who once owned these gauntlets begs to differ." Gauntlet grinned. "You see these gauntlets are mine I own them and if you think about to let some psycho in a cape take them back to air head Bruce. Well world's greatest detective I only have two words for you." He said calmly as he manifested some fire in his hands. "You're fired."

With that he fired two streams of fire at Batman encasing him in flames. Gauntlet grinned for a moment only to have it replaced with shock as the dark knight leaped out of the fired completely unscathed and tackled him to the ground. Gauntlet quickly placed his boot to his chest and kicked him off as he pulled out his chain whip. He swiped his hand along the bottom edge causing the whole chain to glow brimstone orange. He swung the whip around and snapped it at Batman who dodged the hit leaving a bright orange scratch mark on the ground.

He then swiped the whip at him again and again only to hit the ground again and only take a small portion of his cape. Batman as quickly as he could pulled out three batarangs and threw them at Gauntlet. They flew halfway towards him when Gauntlet swiped his whip down and sliced through them like a hot knife through butter. He thought he had the upper hand until he saw Batman rush towards him and land a kick to the center of his face. He went stumbling back as he charged at Batman again.

Shadow dived behind another wall avoiding Phoenix's flames as he charged up his ice powers. He stepped out from behind the wall as he fired a stream of ice at him. He grazed his shoulder but quickly melted it off as he fired another wave of fire.

"Dammit, this kids tougher than I thought." He grumbled.

"I won't let you take me away again!" He yelled as he fired again blindly.

Shadow knew this kid was hurting bad that's why he had to get him the hell away from Batman. He had to try and talk some sense into him. That's when he switched his powers over to electricity and waited for the kid to stop shooting. The second the flames dimmed down Shadow stepped out and fired two bolts at the child.

Red electricity surged through him as he let out a scream of pain. Shadow continued firing as he walked closer and closer to him. When he was within arm's reach of the boy he stopped firing and landed a hard punch to his stomach. The boy slumped forward unconscious as Shadow lifted him over his shoulder.

Meanwhile Batman had a beaten Gauntlet on the ground as he tried to take the gauntlets off. Not only could he not get them off they were molded into his skin.

"I told you," He hissed through his broken jaw. "The Gauntlets are mine and you can never have them." He then slowly got to his feet as Batman readied himself. "How does it feel knowing that you will never be able to take away my power? Does it make you feel human, the great big Batman crushed by a teenage boy."

"You can't wield that power it's too unstable." He explained. "It will consume you."

"Says who, the guys dressed like a bat who thinks he knows everything?" Gauntlet chuckled. "These gauntlets and this power is mine why? Because I'm the only one who can control them I am the decedent of Vulcan not you and I am the god of flames."

Before Batman could say anything else he was struck by two bolts of red lightning and sent flying into a nearby wall. Shadow dashed forward and switched his powers to ice and fired two streams of ice at him. Batman quickly held his cape up as the ice tore at him like glass. When Shadow was sure he wasn't going anywhere he stopped and let out a heavy sigh.

"Damn, how the hell did you let him get the better of you, demigod?" Shadow asked sarcastically.

"Ha ha, your one to talk," He grunted. "Like you my power is great but my heart is still human I overshot my limit and burned myself out, see." He said as he held up an open palm which the circle in the center was glowing dark red. "If I push too hard I'll die."

"Yeah, same here," Shadow panted. "It takes its toll on my heart I could go seize uncontrollably or have a heart attack and drop dead on the spot. Anyways, we can relax at dinner let's get this kid the hell outta here." He said as he lifted the boy over his shoulder and ran away from Batman.

"You'll get no complaints here buddy." Gauntlet said as the two followed Breeze and Dusk.

They put as much distance between them and Batman as they could when they spotted something on the ground. They picked up the speed and as they got closer they recognized him to be the doctor from before only now he had a bullet hole right between his eyes.

"Oh, no," Shadow gasped as he started to worry about his teammates.

"Take it easy they are still alive." Gauntlet reassured.

They kept running until they had finally found Breeze and Dusk slumped against the wall with a tall blonde haired man standing over them with a sniper rifle in his hands. Shadow wasted no time charging at the man.

The man wore a black urban army camouflage uniform with a black combat vest, matching bandana, fingerless gloves with spike plates and a black pair of combat boots. Before he could comprehend what had happened Shadow had tackled him to the ground. Shadow was then thrown off as the man reached into his pocket and pulled out a black handle. With a flick of his wrist a long black sickle flew out as Shadow pulled out his sword. He examined the sickle closely to see that it looked just like the one on the Russian flag.

The two attacked each other with their blades as sparks flew upon each impact. The two locked blades as Shadow looked into his eyes he saw that his areola was replaced by red crosshairs. The thing that helps you picks a target when looking down the scope of a sniper rifle.

His eyes weren't the only unusual feature as his strength was overpowering him in a super human rate. Shadows eyes went wide as the man pushed him back twenty feet across the ground. Shadow activated his own strength when Dusk had come between the two of them.

"Shadow, stop," He shouted. "He saved our lives!"

Shadow had slowly walked over to the two as he looked closely at the man. He gave him a cautious stare as he looked back at Dusk.

"How?"

(Ten minutes earlier)

Breeze and Dusk were running with the doctor trying to get to their bikes as the doctor tried his best to follow. He was winded from this whole experience and who could blame him when you've got a kid shooting fifty foot flames at you.

"Why was he after you?" Breeze asked.

"I don't know he said it was payback for what we've done to him," He said in and exhausted tone. "I didn't know what he was talking about if you ask me the kids out of his m-"

He was cut off when the front of his head exploded blood all over the place. He fell to the ground as Dusk pushed Breeze behind some garbage cans.

On top of a roof a few yards away Deadshot self-proclaimed number one marksmen stood at the edge of a roof with an M40 bolt action rifle on a tripod aiming at the two heroes. Two-Face gave him the job and was paying him twenty grand for each hit. As long as he paid Deadshot would deliver.

"Let's see," He pondered as he zoomed in on his scope. "Two plastic garbage cans exterior two inches thick I can shoot through that. They are possibly crouched too so all I have to do is aim low."

Dusk the fired a glock at nothing as Deadshot smirked. He had just given away his position. He aimed the rifle at the middle of the trash can and could practically see Dusk's head on the other side. The second his crosshairs were aligned he squeezed the trigger. The rifle roared through the night as he loaded another bullet into the chamber but then frowned when he looked through the scope.

The bullet had never even hit the can.

"I missed," He gasped in disbelief. "I never miss!"

He then took aim again and fired only for the can to still be intact. What was going on?

He checked his clip to see that his ammunition was live and he had checked his rifle five times so he knew it was clean. Someone was messing with his shots. But in order to do that you would have to shoot the bullet in midair and no one was that good.

Just then his rifle was shot and then so was he. Deadshot fell back as he readied his gun gauntlets incase his oncoming attacker came to finish the job. He waited a few minutes and heard someone approaching as he aimed his gauntlets across the roof. Just then a pair of massive hands grabbed him by the wrist and crushed his gauntlets to pieces. He looked up to see a blonde man with ripped muscles and red eyes in the shape of crosshairs standing over him.

"Who the hell are you?" Deadshot grunted.

"No one," He replied coldly in a Russian tone.

(Back with Shadow)

"Wait so where is he?" Shadow asked.

"I left him tied on top of roof." He said in his monotone voice. "Your Batman can have him."

"Well what do you want?" Shadow asked again.

"Wait why do we have the kid?" Breeze asked.

"He's hurt we need to get him out of here." Shadow said.

"You're not serious are you?" Dusk asked.

"Someone did this to him and from the sound of it, it ruined him pretty badly." Shadow defended. "Besides he's just a kid, don't forget you were like him when I found you and look how you turned out."

Dusk said nothing as he knew he was right. When he first met Jayden all those years ago he didn't want anything to do with him now he couldn't picture life without him.

"Okay, I'll carry him." Dusk said as he lifted Phoenix over his shoulder.

"Okay great," Breeze said as she looked back at the Russian. "What about him?"

"What about him?" Shadow asked as he got on his bike.

Breeze didn't know what to do as she looked between him and Shadow.

"Will you come with us?" She asked.

He remained silent as he walked away from her. Her expression dropped as she then suddenly hears an engine revving. She looked over to the darkness to see the Russian fly out in a bright red Ferrari.

"I love your American cars." He said as the engine purred.

"It's Italian." Breeze giggled as she got on her bike.

"Come on let's go!" Shadow ordered as the sirens from the distance got louder and louder.

Gauntlet hopped on the back behind Shadow as he pulled out, Dusk kept Phoenix secured on his bike as he pulled out and Breeze finally pulled out as the Russian followed closely behind them.

The cops and fire department came as the warriors of dark fled into the night.

* * *

**Whew long chapter long chapter.**

**Okay we got two more heroes today so why don't I introduce them.**

**DigiatlEmperor001**

**Name: Blaze Zephyr A.K.A Phoenix  
Age: 15  
Bio: Born December 12. Brown eyes. Black hair. Height is 5 feet 7 inches. Male. Orphan.  
Personality: Mistrusting to strangers, loyal to friends.  
Power: Fire Manipulation.**

**The Illusive Mann**

**Name: Marcas Valitov/AKA Red Crosshairs. **  
**Age:27. Bio: 6'2, 224 IBS, blonde hair with brown eyes. **  
**Personality: When not using his power:kind, calm, reserved. When using his powers: ruthless, tactical. **  
**Power: when he is threatened, or when one of his friends is his eyes form bloody crosshairs, enhancing his vision, and his precision with firearms and other sorts of weapons. His strength also increases while his powers are ability is that his brain unlocks itself to him, giving him almost 99 percent access to the organ.**

**I hope I wrote them right if not give a jingle. As for my reviewers thank you soooo...much for your support it is very much appreciated. I hope to hear from you again soon.**


	4. Chapter 4:

**Chapter 4: The War Machine and The Lone Warrior**

**Authors Note: Thank you again everyone for your reviews. It isn't just me that makes this story its everyone of you. So thank you Tonycakes, DigitalEmperor001, AgedZen-01, The Illusive Mann, Spartan S-999, Newcomer, Zombie D-Mann, Daniel Wilks and JedieMasterChris1. You all rock.**

**Okay two more for ya let's get started.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Batman just my oc's the rest go to their respective owners.**

* * *

The group of heroes stood in their in their penthouse standing watch over Phoenix who was currently unconscious. Jason was lounging on the couch while Jayden and Sam stood ready for when he awoke. Ally was sitting on a recliner bored and worried out of her mind when she saw her Russian friend leaning against the wall. She got up and walked over to him as he remained stiff as a board.

"Hey, are you alright?" She asked.

"Da." He replied. (Yes)

"Um…by the way what's your name," She asked cautiously. "I'm Ally, the boy over there is Jason, the guy with the gauntlets is Sam and the guy wearing black is my boyfriend Jayden."

"My name is Marcas Valitov," He replied. "Codename Red Crosshairs."

"That's a nice name," She said sweetly. "Wait, Valitov wasn't he a general for the Russian army?"

"Da, I'm surprised someone as young as you knows." He said in a slightly amazed tone. "When I was young Russia was changing thanks to the fall of communism. My father tried his best to move with the changes but times were still hard on him. The also got worse when my mother was murdered by one of our Politian's in hit and run accident. Though it was no accident he murdered her to weaken my father which he did. When my mother died my father died, he started drinking and beating me to the point where I thought he would kill me. I was four at the time."

Ally looked at him with pity as she knew what it was like to be abused by her parents.

"Before I knew what or how it had happened I had taken my father's gun and killed him." He said as Ally's throat went dry and her heart had stopped. "I thought my life couldn't get worse but I was wrong. The man who killed my mother had me sent to a secret Russian military program. They had injected me with some sort of chemicals and for half of my life tortured me in ways that ensured I would never be normal again. They trained me, experimented on me and reeducated me by strapping me to chair and holding eyes open with metal hooks. Then your government came and shut down facility, but the man who ran the experiments Ivan Makrov took me and the rest of his research to China where they continued to experiment on me. I was sixteen."

"My god," Ally gasped as everyone else had been listening. "Why did he do this, how could he do his?"

"He was hoping to create the perfect weapon for Mother Russia and he got his weapon." He said with a small hint of amusement. "In time I could shoot tiny shot glasses fifteen hundred miles away, I was as strong as three rhinos and my intelligence for the field was ninety nine percent accurate. When Ivan got home he thought he would be hero instead the Kremlin had him arrested and executed for crimes against humanity." He said with a twisted grin. "Afterwards, they had me sent to mental hospital but my vehicle got into a traffic accident in which everyone died. One old lady I don't know who, gave me ticket to Gotham and passports and sent me away. That was a few months ago ever since I have been living in tenements beating down purse snatchers and car thief's."

When he had finished no one in the room said a word. Jason and Ally both had tears rolling down their cheeks and Sam and Jayden didn't know what to say.

"I feel your pain man." An unfamiliar voice said.

Everyone looked to the middle of the room to see that Phoenix had awakened. Sam and Jayden immediately got to their feet as they approached the boy.

"Hey, look who's awake," Jayden said sarcastically. "Now why don't you explain what it was you thought you were doing tonight?"

"I don't have to explain shit to you!" He snapped.

"Yeah you do." Jayden replied in a cocky tone. "Unless you don't want your power taken away."

"What the hell are you talking about?" Phoenix grunted. "No one can take my power away!"

"Actually I can," Sam said. "Believe it or not I am the Demigod of Fire I can absorb it, manipulate it and even create it. You on the other hand have fire power which was good from what I've seen but not great and it's mostly a chemical product I sensing probably from the same shady bunch who did it to our new friend here." He nodded his head over to Marcas. "So I can take it away…unless you play nice."

Phoenix had remained silent as Jayden and Sam stood in front of him waiting for an answer. Phoenix let out a heavy sigh as he stared daggers into their eyes.

"I was looking for someone." He spat out bitterly.

"Who?" Jayden asked.

"The person who did this to me."

"You were made into weapon too?" Marcas asked.

"Duh." Phoenix mocked causing Marcas to glare at him.

"It's da little bird." He replied coldly.

"Whatever, the point is I saw the lab and was looking for the guy who did this to me. Okay!" He snapped.

"Who did this to you?" Ally asked out of concern causing the boy to calm down a little.

"Cole Damien," He grumbled. "He was my parent's boss. They were biochemist who met in college and both got jobs at the same company what company I don't know but obviously not nice. The guy wanted a weapon for some kind for what I don't know and as you can guess I wasn't in any position to ask. So after he slaughtered my parents he started experimenting on me you know poking, prodding injecting unstable chemicals into my blood stream. After what seemed like an eternity he finally got his weapon but before he could put me under his boot permanently the feds broke in and chased him away. I soon broke away myself and ever since I've been looking for the son of a bitch."

No one said a word as Phoenix just sat there in his restraints.

"What's your real name?" Jayden asked.

"Why?" Phoenix snapped.

"Cause I asked."

"Blaze Zephyr." He grumbled.

"Well Blaze Zephyr you now have a choice." Jayden said. "Stay or go."

"Stay or go what are you talking about?" He asked confused at what he meant.

"Well, you've come across a cross road in your life," Jayden explained. "You can go and leave never to return only to go back to burning down random labs that in no way relate to this Damien Cole and live off pickpocketing and candy bars or, you can be a part of our team let my friend here," Referring to Sam as he placed a hand on his shoulder. "Teach you how to use your powers properly and in exchange we help you find the man you're looking for." He finished as Blaze started at him with wide eyes.

Just then the alarms started going off as Jason rushed over to the computer.

"It's another bank looks like Two-Face is making another move." He said.

"Looks like you'll have time to think kid." Jayden said as he tapped him on the shoulder.

"Gauntlet, Crosshairs you two are with me. Breeze and Dusk watch the kid." Shadow ordered as he pulled on his mask. Dusk grunted as he walked over to Shadow.

"Why am I stuck watching the kid?" He asked.

"One, because I'm the leader and two because I trust you to hold down the fort and make sure he doesn't burn the place down." Shadow explained. Dusk let out a sigh but then nodded in understanding.

"Alright I get ya." He mumbled as Shadow placed a hand on his shouler.

"Thanks brother." He said before him and his team moved out.

Shadow and Gauntlet were riding on their motorcycles as Red Crosshairs rode in his Ferrari. Their current destination was another shipping yard only this one was owned by Bruce Wayne so what they were stealing was obviously something valuable.

"You think he'll join?" Gauntlet set in his earpiece.

"Who knows but we do have him shaken up enough." Shadow said. "Thanks for playing along."

"What are you two talking about?" Red asked.

"Phoenix, we lied about taking his powers to see if he would join or at the very least stop killing innocent people." Shadow said.

"Oh, so you can't take away his power?" Red asked.

"No, at least I don't think so," Gauntlet chuckled. "Honestly I've never encountered someone who could control flames."

"Yes, but he was created you were given power by choice and destiny." Red stated.

"Yeah, it wasn't right what they did to that kid." Shadow said.

"Do you think they were trying to copy me?" Gauntlet asked.

"It's hard to say," Shadow pondered. "Ever since the dawn of time man always wanted to control what couldn't be or hold what couldn't be touched. Fire is a perfect example for mad men with a god complex. It spreads wild and freely and no matter how hard you try you can't hold it."

"But what exactly did they do to him?" Gauntlet asked.

"By the sound of it they spliced his DNA kind of like what I did to myself." Shadow said.

"Yeah but you make it sound so easy." Gauntlet snorted.

"It wasn't in fact if Breeze and Dusk weren't there I would have died." Shadow shot back.

"Do they have same power?" Red asked.

"No, I toned theirs down Breeze has super speed and Dusk has super strength they can't contain electricity or fire ice out of their hands like me." Shadow gloated.

"How can you do that anyways?" Gauntlet asked.

"I told you at first the Adonis serum was supposed to just make me stronger but it did more than that. My body started to absorb electricity and I could fire it out willingly and as for the ice I stole a sample of Freezes blood." Shadow explained.

"Bit risky isn't it?" Red asked.

"Yeah, but I was young and angry at the world if I could get power in any way I would take it." Shadow said. "We're almost to the storage yard stay sharp people."

They had entered the storage yard but mistook it for Hell do to all the bodies and fire scattered around. Shadow let out a disgruntled grunt as he and his friends dismounted their vehicles. Shadow drew his .44 magnum as Gauntlet pulled out his personal magnum as for Red he pulled out two desert eagles.

They all carefully scouted the area being careful not to alert what did this. They stuck close to a wall when they heard someone groaning. As quickly as they could they rushed over to the broken body and recognized him as one of Two-Face's men.

"Jesus, what happened?" Shadow asked.

"Ugh, w-we were sent here to pick up a freighter that held three robot suits or something." He grunted in pain. "I don't know they were designed for Luthor, anyways we had Bane with us to do the heavy lifting when one of the suits came on. It just started tearing everyone to pieces." He whimpered. "The truck got away while we took the beating, Bane fought it off and I've been here ever since."

"Where is it now?" Shadow asked but the man let out a bloody gargle as he slumped down onto the ground. "Hey hold on!"

"It's too late he's gone." A robotic voice asked.

Everyone quickly aimed up at the direction of the voice to see a dark figure standing on the crate. He jumped down revealing himself to look like a modern day ninja. He wore a black suit with reinforced armor and a mask with a voice modulator and multiple pouches on his chest.

"Geez, is this the guy he was talking about?" Gauntlet asked.

"I don't know," Shadow said. "Who are you?"

"I'm like you I have no name, no life and only one purpose." He said with his voice modulator. "And to answer your friends question no I didn't do this."

Everyone remained silent as he slowly approached. _'How the hell did he hear me from all the way over there?'_ Gauntlet thought.

"I know who you are Shadow." He snickered. "Or should I say Jayden?" Shadow's eyes widened as he pulled back the hammer of his gun.

"How the hell do you know my name!" Shadow grunted.

"I guess you can say I'm a fan of yours." He chuckled. "Listen, the thing you're looking for is a cybernetic organism who can turn into a mechanical suit of armor. Trust me you're gonna need all the help you can get to take him down."

Shadow and his crew were hesitant at first but then decided against it when they started hearing massive explosions in the distance. Shadow holstered his gun and nodded towards him.

"Okay you can help," Shadow said. "For now."

"Boss, I'm going to get equipment from car," Red said. "Be right back."

"Okay, and be quick." Shadow said as he and Gauntlet went after what did this with the mysterious stranger running ahead. "By the way who are you?"

"Like I said I have no name." He said as he ran ahead Gauntlet and Shadow saw a kanji sign on his back.

"What does that mean?" Gauntlet asked.

"It's Japanese for **Ronin**." Shadow said.

The three crept around the corner being careful not to alert their enemy. They slowly moved towards the fighting as the noises got louder and louder. When they finally saw what bane was fighting they couldn't believe what they were seeing.

Fighting Bane was this cybernetic robot armor plated with a black paint job. Its head had a painted skull on it and was currently fighting Bane with an equal amount of strength. The two were locked hand and hand trying to overpower one another.

"This is the end for you maquina!" Bane snarled as the robot remained silent.

Just then he flipped Bane over his shoulders and onto the ground. The robot then reached behind Bane and ripped off his venom tubes cutting him off from his strength.

The robot looked down at Bane for a moment probably admiring his work when he noticed Shadow and his crew standing and few short feet away. The machine scanned them on his helmet and recognized their weapons. Marking them as hostile the machine drew a massive broad sword from his back and a shield which also had a skull painted on it and took a battle stance.

"Well so much for talking." Shadow sniped sarcastically before the robot attacked.

Its feet lit up like jet engines and the robot rushed right towards them. They all quickly dodged its massive blade as Shadow fired a few rounds from his magnum. The bullets obviously bounced off as it rushed over and brought its sword down again. Shadow dodged it again as Gauntlet moved in for an attack.

His metal fist lit up and he landed a punch to the center of its face causing it to explode upon impact. The robot staggered back a bit before rushing towards him and smacking him across the yard with his shield.

Ronin dashed towards it from behind and leaped up above it. He pointed his wrist at the machine and fired two stun shurikens from his wrist. They flew and stuck into the robots neck sending bolts of electricity through its body. Even though it was very hard to hear Ronin could have sworn he had heard a groan of pain from the machine. The robot brushed the pain off and continued to attack Ronin. He swiftly dodged every attack the robot threw at him but was soon backed into a corner. Before it could land a final strike a shot was heard and exploded at the side of the robots body. Ronin looked over to see Gantlet with his modified magnum, glowing dimly orange at the barrel as he fired another round sending the robot across the yard.

"Great job Gauntlet." Shadow said as his veins glowed red. He pointed his hands up and fired two bolts of electricity at it but nothing was happening as it got up. "Huh, that's strange usually I'm able to absorb mechs energy but this one isn't running on electricity. In fact it feels different."

The robot then bulled out what looked like a rifle and fired an energy round at Shadow knocking him back. It then did the same to Gauntlet as it slowly walked towards them. It pointed its rifle at them again to fire when another person entered the party.

Red Crosshairs with his power already activated pulled out his duel eagles and fired rapidly at the robots weak points. He hit the front of its face, the kneecaps and its hands causing it to drop the rifle. It staggered back as Red holstered his guns and pulled out a rocket launcher. He aimed at the robot for a second but then was cut off as it threw a flashbang at him. The grenade went off as Red fell to the ground clenching his eyes painfully screaming as loud as he could. The robot quickly activated its jets and flew to the sky as Shadow ran over to Red. He looked over and saw that he had a heat seeking rocket launcher and quickly picked it up. He aimed at the robot through the scope as timed his shot carefully. When he heard a beeping noise come from the scope he squeezed the trigger and sent the rocket after the robot.

He couldn't see the rocket or the robot as they both disappeared into the night sky. Just then a small explosion appeared in the dark as something started to fall from the sky. In a matter of seconds the robot fell into the ground leaving a crater in the ground.

Shadow and Gauntlet slowly approached the crater and were shocked when they saw a teenage boy in the center. He looked not that much older than Blaze and had grey hair and pale skin.

"What the hell?" Shadow gasped. "He's just a kid?"

"You thinking what I'm thinking?" Gauntlet said.

"Another freaking child experiment and judging from the hell he caused today he's a bad one." Shadow sighed. "What the hell is wrong with people?"

"Well, we taking him or what?" Gauntlet asked.

"Of course I'm not leaving the poor bastard to the cops." Shadow said as he picked him up and carried him away. "Is Red okay?"

"Yes," Red groaned. "You see while I have my power activated my sight is strong but also very sensitive. A flash bang will leave me blind for twenty minutes before I can see again."

"Are you okay to drive?" Shadow asked.

"Yeah, let's go!" He said as they all drove away from the fiery wreckage of the storage yard.

"Hey what happened to that Ronin guy?" Gauntlet asked.

"I don't know he was gone when I got the kid out of the hole." Shadow said.

"You think he was a friend?" Gauntlet asked.

"I don't know," Shadow said with a grin. "But I know he's not an enemy."

* * *

**And another one bites the dust two new characters and two more bios.**

**Spartan S-999**

**Name: Thomas Nexro (alias: Thanatos)**

**Age: 5 (appearance of 16 years)**

**Eye color: Dark gold**

**Nationality: American**

**Hair color: gray**

**Gender: male**

**Armor: based on this- - with a black paint job on the armor and silver as a secondary color. His helm has a personal touch in the form of a skull painted on it and a skull on the shield.**

**Powers/abilities: He holds an ability to shift into a prototype mechanical suit that was based on a mech toy that interested Thomasin his younger years. It gives him augumented strength and speed and the ability of flight. His arsenal includes a large broadsword, prototype laser rifle, shield, and two emergency combat knifes.**

* * *

**AgedZen-01**

**Name/Alias - Ronin**

**Bio - Age 24, Height 5'9, Weight 165 (To make him agile, yet still hit like a raging bull)**

Description - Black; Buzzcut hair, brown eyes, trimmed facial hair, scar on chin (gotten while training w/ grandfather), defined body tone from rigorus training regimen

Powers/Abilities -

* Taught in the Ryuken Ninjutsu fighting style, as well as self taught moves for a more unique flair.  
* Has skill in free running and can perform near death escapes.  
* Mini shurikens that eject from wrists; doubles as Stun, Flash, Rebound, & Mine variants (applied by reinforced touchguard.  
* Hidden magnetic Grapnel line to reach high perches quickly  
* Curved kunai 'Scalers' used to hide from enemies, climb/hang on sides of buildings for takedowns  
* Multi Setting Lenses in mask has Heat, Night Vision and Sonar for varied situations  
* Rumored that suit can amplify strength when emotionally distraught or angered.

Wardrobe - Reinforced suit w/ mask that set to clear setting (think Spider Man, but not the new movie one) w/ side pouches that contain distraction elements (smoke pellets, flashbangs), Ronin kanji on back of outfit between shoulder blades; glows when lenses are active


	5. Chapter 5: The Reaper and The Assassin

**Chapter 5: The Reaper and The Assassin**

**Authors Note: My oh my oh my. So many reviews twenty six and after only four chapters I'm feeling so loved. Seriously thank you all for your support this has made it all the worthwhile. I hope that everyone is really enjoying how I write their characters and are not just saying stuff I want to hear. Anyways, here is another chapter I hope you enjoy.**

**Also I want to extend my deepest apologies to those who died in the shootout in Colorado. I don't know what would cause that asshole to do that but none of those people deserved that. I hope the families are doing okay and know that you are in my prayers.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Batman just MY Oc's the rest belong to the other people.**

* * *

It was an extremely long night for everyone as the sun had just risen. No had slept once since they still had to wait for the robot kid to wake up. It had been busy since they had found Phoenix around eleven and had ran into Red Crosshairs then they had to stop the robot kid with the help of Ronin and that was around four in the morning, and since they still had the cops and Batman's team on alert they had to stick to the shadows so they didn't alert any of their attention. By the time they had gotten home the sun was shining and traffic was bustling.

The second they had walked in they had strapped the kid to a chair and after Breeze gave Red an examination he took point at the end of the room with an M82 Rifle with armor piercing rounds pointed at the kids head. Bit of an overkill considering that that rifle was supposed to me used at very long range like two blocks long and everyone was wearing earplugs to avoid having them pop like balloons but hey, after what Shadow saw this kid do to Dents men he was glad Red had it on him.

Where he got it Shadow did not want to know.

As they waited for him to awaken Jayden remembered his offer to Blaze. He looked over and saw him sucking down another can of soda on the couch with a bored expression on his face. Jayden walked over to him and plopped down next to him.

"So, have you given any thought about my offer?" He asked.

Blaze remained silent as he rolled the can around between his hands. He had given it some serious thought. He had mostly thought about how much Shadow and his team had to offer compared to his previous affairs. He had spent the last few years schlepping around the globe, hell if he had even made it that far across the globe. He didn't even know how he had come to Gotham he had been moving around so much that he had lost track of where he even was. Then there was his living situation. He was currently drinking his fifth can of soda while sitting on a very comfortable couch in a freaking penthouse no less. Then there was his power he knew how to activate them but as far as control and actual fighting he was screwed. He had intimated people in the past just by lighting his arms up but he would eventually come across fearless people Red Crosshairs and that robot guy. Hell he already did Shadow.

Then finally there was his personal matter to attend to.

Cole Damien.

That man was out there somewhere and he had to find him, he wanted to make him pay for all his evil. Like how he had murdered his parents, experimented on Blaze and ruined any chance of him being normal. He then looked over at Jayden and felt his confidence begin to build up. If anyone could help him it was Jayden. Taking a deep breath Blaze had his answer.

"Yes, alright I'll join." He grumbled. "But, only if you keep your word about helping me find Cole."

"Don't worry I'm a man of my word but," Jayden said coyly. "I am the leader of this team and what I say goes. So, if you want my help and to be a part of this team you do what I say when I say. Like if I say 'run' you run. If I say 'don't burn anything' you don't burn anything and if you do anything to endanger me or the team well…let's just hope it doesn't come to that." He said as he held his hand out. "Deal."

Blaze stared daggers at his stupid grin as he heard everything he had just said. Part of him wanted to just get up and walk away right then and there, but something was holding him back. Whether it was his drive for revenge or fear of homelessness he stayed and shook his hand.

"Deal," He snorted as he sent a little fire to his hand causing Jayden to flinch. "Asshole."

Before Jayden could say anything their new house guest had started to stir awake. Jayden had motioned for everyone to put their earplugs in as Marcas took aim. The grey haired teen had awakened to Jayden standing right next to him. The boy said nothing as dark gold eyes stared right into Jayden's mismatched eyes. After a minute of silence Jayden decided to speak.

"Can you speak?" Jayden asked cautiously.

"Yes." He said in a monotone voice.

"Do you know what that is?" Jayden asked as he pointed down at Marcas and his rifle.

"Yes."

"Good, so if I so much as see you look any different from you are now. My friend here will level you in half. Understood?" Jayden asked.

"Yes."

"Okay, let's start with a name what is yours?"

"Thomas Nexro," He said. "As for my counterpart which you and your team fought his name is Thanatos."

"So, you have no control over that…thing?" Jayden asked.

"Yes, I have full control, but if you are asking why I killed all those criminals last night it's simple. They are evil and must be dealt with. Which is what I did." Thomas explained.

"So, you just kill on instinct?" Jason asked.

"Yes, I really hate criminals," They explained. "They contribute nothing to society and cause nothing but misery. I found that out when they tried to rob me last year and my armor activated using a defense mechanism. Memories of my past started to come together and I learned that I was created to cleanse this world of evil. I swore on my blade that I would eradicate the evil of this world."

"Wait, you said 'memories of your past' you mean you have amnesia?" Jayden asked.

"Yes, I'm still confused as to why I was made, by whom and what they made me for?" Thomas said. "I've been hunted by Batman for a while when I had heard of your team."

Everyone was silent for a moment before Jayden walked up to him.

"You want to join our team?" He asked.

"Yes."

"Okay, but under one rule." He said as everyone stared at him. That's when Ally spoke up.

"Are you serious?" She snapped. "We don't know what this guy is capable of or if he's even human."

"Hey, he was obviously experimented on and needs help," Jayden snapped. "I'd rather have him here and try and help him then have him rot away in a government lab."

"Is this to help him or to spite someone you don't like?" She asked questionably. Jayden let out a grunt as he smashed his fist into the ground.

"This has nothing to do with him I'm just trying to help him. Nothing more!" He shouted as he turned towards Thomas. "Anyways, you want to join our team, you can't go around killing people. Or in your definition rip them in half and turn them into ground beef." Thomas cocked his head to the right and looked at him confused.

"I thought you were assassins?" He asked.

"We kill only absolutely necessary." He explained. "If and when we need to kill we do it with respect and with a swift hand. Now, if you can respect our wishes you can join. What's your decision?"

He said nothing for a few seconds before nodding.

"I will respect your decisions." He said.

"Alright, let's get you to our training room and see how your powers work. Sam, untie him please and Marcas you can hang it up." Sam untied him as Marcas unloaded his clip and bullet from the chamber.

Everyone went with Thomas while Ally sat in the interrogation room still fuming about Jayden letting this thing join their team.

Jayden had taken everyone to a secret location out in the far outskirts of Gotham and led them to a secret lair that was in a training facility. Everyone looked inside at the wide chamber in awe as Sam looked over at Jayden.

"Dude," He gasped. "How the hell did you build this?"

"It took a lot of money and a lot of man power who will never remember that they had ever built this." He said as he tapped his friends shoulder.

"Alright everyone we gotta stay sharp and hone our skills." He said. "So every few days we'll come here too train. Any objections?"

No one said anything as Jayden nodded approvingly.

"Good, now everyone train while I figure out the new guy's power." He said as he led Thomas away.

Marcas spent most of his time cleaning his guns and practicing his aim, but spent most of his time practicing his swordsmanship with his sickle. Sam spent the majority of the day teaching Blaze how to control his fire power.

"Alright, now you can create flames and shoot them that's good but that will only get you so far." He explained. "Now, can you absorb fire?"

"I don't know." He said.

"Alright let's find out." He said as he created a small flame in the palm of his hand and threw it on the ground.

Blaze held his hands out and tried to pull the flame to his hands. The flame aimed towards him but did not move an inch from its spot. He started to grumble in frustration when he finally lost his temper and made the flame blow up scattering a short distance in the room. Sam controlled the explosion and kept it from scattering as he gathered up the flame remnants in his hands.

"Okay, no problem it's a good thing I'm here." Sam said sheepishly.

"Get off my ass I don't know how to do it." He snapped. "It's not my fault."

"I know I'm not blaming you," He said in a patient and calming tone. "Let's try again. Now you see how you got angry and the flame ended up combusting. You got to think of the flame as an extension of yourself. Just remain calm and feel the flame flow through you."

"This sounds so stupid." He grunted. "What do you mean think of the flame as an extension?"

"We can create fire that means we can control it," He explained. "We are the fire we can control it."

Blaze let out a snort as they started up again. While that was going on Jason and Ally were practicing their fighting techniques and Jayden was studying Thomas's powers.

"Okay, let's see what you can do." Jayden said.

Thomas nodded as he pressed a few buttons on his watch. In a matter of seconds his body was outlined in a glowing black line before his amour came on from feet to head. They came out holographic before forming into solid physical objects. They covered each of his body part up until his head was encased in his skull pained helmet. Jayden walked around him and examined his Thanatos state.

"Not bad, not bad." He complimented. "And you say you have no memory of how you got this?"

"No, all I remember is how to fight and activate it. Nothing more." He said.

"You're not much of a conversationalist are you?" He asked playfully.

"No." He stated flatly.

The team had spent the next few hours training and honing their skills until midnight. Jayden and the team were about to head home when the computer started going off."

Ally went over and examined it as she rapidly clicked the keys on the computer.

"There are reports that Killer Croc is breaking through the sewer systems." Ally said.

"Well then I guess we are going hunting then aren't we." Jayden said. "Everyone suit up, oh and Phoenix here." He said as he threw Blaze a black mask with orange markings of a phoenix on the front. "You gotta hide that pretty face of yours." Blaze said nothing as he put his new mask on.

The Shadow Warriors made their way to where Croc was last sighted at an old sewage treatment plant. They had parked and hid their vehicles and slowly crept around the building being careful not to alert either the Croc or the Bat. Shadow had a beat on someone as he looked out into the darkness.

"You can come out," He said. "I've had you marked since we got here."

The team had turned to where Shadow was looking as a lithe figure walked out holding two silver .45's. She had the top half of her face hidden by a black mask but her raven black hair flowed through the wind. Her wardrobe consisted of black body armor that fit snugly to her body. Shadow smirked as he recognized who she was.

"Hitgirl." Shadow smirked.

"How do you know who I am?" She said as she pressed the barrel of her guns towards his face.

"You aren't the only one who has a list of bad guys." He said. "Also I'm the one who hired you."

Everyone looked at Shadow in shock as Breeze stomped up to him.

"You hired an assassin are you crazy?" She snapped as he gave her a coy look. "What is the matter with you we don't need her!"

"She has knowledge of our newest recruit and I want him on my team." He then looked at her and grinned under his mask. "I take it you would want to join if he was."

"Who are you talking about?" Phoenix asked.

"He's talking about The Reaper of course." A new voice said.

Everyone looked over to see Ronin walk up towards Shadow and Hitgirl.

"Mind if I tag along for a while?" He asked.

"Go ahead we could always use more help." He said.

"Wait, hold on what makes this Reaper guy so important?" Gauntlet asked.

"Reaper was my first pupil," He said causing everyone to look at him. "I found him when Croc had turned and took him under my wing. Turns out his father worked close to Fox and his son had a keen intellect. So I trained him helped him formed his other self and he took off one morning without a single word."

Breeze and Dusk were shocked to have heard this. Not once since they had lived with Shadow have they ever heard of Reaper.

"Why didn't you tell us?" Dusk grunted.

"You didn't ask." He shot back.

"So you were so quick to train him but when it came to me and Dusk it was out of the question." Breeze snapped.

"When Reaper left me I was heartbroken," Shadow snapped. "He was like the only family I had and after I had trained him I was apparently no use to him anymore and he left me. So, when it came to you guys I didn't want you to leave after I had trained you."

They both remained silent after what he had just said not knowing how to feel anymore.

"How do you know he is here?" Red Crosshairs said breaking the silence.

"Killer Croc or Waylon Jones adopted him when he was a boy," Shadow explained. "Before his mind went out of whack he and Reaper were inseparable. He's been trying to change Croc ever since. If Croc is here so is Reaper."

"So where is he?" Gauntlet asked.

His question was answered when Croc burst out of the side of the building with a dark cloaked figure fighting him off. His face was hidden by a white mask as he held his scythe with his bandaged hands.

He swung his scythe across Crocs chest landing a gash across his chest. Croc let out a roar as he swung his massive fist at him and knocked him across the yard. He then took a whiff as his nostrils flared. He looked over and saw Shadow and his team ready for battle.

Gauntlet and Phoenix rushed in and fired two streams of fire at him, but Croc hid behind a freighter filled with rubble. He then dug his hands underneath it and flipped it over almost hitting the two. Phoenix landed in some water and quickly got up and aimed his hand at Croc. His hand started sparking as he looked at it out of confusion before the fire exploded around and blew him up. Gauntlet went over to help him as Hitgirl fired her pistols at Crocs face.

All she did was piss him off as he rushed over at her. Dusk quickly pushed her out of the way as Breeze ran over to him with her staff drawn. She smacked him across the face a few times before he swatted her away. Shadow had caught her in midair as Red Crosshairs moved in. He activated his powers and had engaged in battle with him.

Croc brought his fist down ready to crush him when Red brought both his wrist up and blocked his attack. He then gripped his wrist and with all his strength flipped him over his shoulder and onto his back. While Croc was still dazed Red had climbed onto his chest and started delivering multiple punches to his face. Crocs blood started to splash on his face before he was able to gain the upper hand and punch him off. Red rolled onto the ground as he Croc started to escape into the sewers. Before he escaped Ronin loaded something into his wrist and fired a shuriken into Crocs left shoulder blade. He dived into the darkness of the sewers as Shadow ran over to check on Reaper.

He stood over the cloaked vigilante as he looked down on him. Reaper looked up at Shadow and immediately stood up and started chuckling under his mask.

"Jayden Warney." He mused as he took off his mask revealing his brown hair and hazel eyes.

"Flynn Anderson." Shadow said.

The two stared at each other for a moment before embracing one another. Everyone just stood there watching the two's reunion. Shadow broke away and before anyone knew it Reaper was on the ground rubbing his sore eye.

"What the hell was that for?" Reaper yelled.

"Why the hell did you leave me all those years ago? We were supposed to make things better and you fucking runaway."

"I had learned all that you taught me." He said. "I knew that you would kill Croc and I needed to break away and see if I could help him."

"Croc is lost why can't you accept that?" He asked.

"Because he's the only person that gave a crap whether I lived or died. He's the only thing close to a father I have."

"Why didn't you come to me if you needed help?" Shadow asked.

"Shadow!" Dusk yelled. "Crocs getting away!"

"Shit, we'll talk later!" He yelled as he ran over to where Croc escaped. "Alright, let's get going!"

"I can't," Phoenix said. "That water is full of mercury it screws with my powers and makes me blow up."

"So, mercury is your weakness?" Gauntlet asked.

"Yeah, I can't figure it out but it just makes me go haywire." He explained.

"Okay, Breeze you and Dusk take Gauntlet and Phoenix away from here. Thanatos, Red you two with me." Shadow said.

"I'll go with you I shot a tracker into his back." Ronin asked.

"And I can't have you rough up Croc to badly so I'll go with you!" Reaper said as he put on his mask.

"You're not leaving me out of the loop so I'm coming too." Hitgirl said.

"No, you take my car and cover the team." Red Crosshairs said as he threw his keys at her. Hitgirl scoffed as she stomped towards him.

"Who the hell do you think you are!" She snapped.

"Hitgirl, go with Breeze and the rest of the team and keep them covered." He as the girl slightly looked away from him blushing.

"Okay, reapy." She swooned as everyone looked at Reaper.

"Reapy?" Ronin asked with a teasing tone of voice as Reaper let out a grumble.

"I'll explain later lets go." He yelled as the rest of the team jumped down after Croc.

"She has a crush on him." Shadow stated flatly as they went after Croc.

The sewer system was like a maze. It was a good thing Ronin placed that charger on him otherwise they would never find him in time. It took them some time but they eventually found Croc doing something. Shadow had crept over to see that he was setting up a bomb.

Croc must have gotten a scent off of Shadow because he had no time to avoid Crocs massive fist. He went flying through one of the walls as Ronin scaled the walls and fired a few stun shuriken into his face. Croc let out a roar of pain as he started thrashing around in the sewer, Shadow and Red rushed in and used their enhanced strength to tackle Croc through the walls.

Reaper and Thanatos who was now in his armor rushed in after them when he stopped and noticed the bomb. He crouched down and opened the panel and in a matter of minutes defused the bomb.

Meanwhile Croc and Reaper were in a battle of strength as the two held onto the scythe trying to overpower each other.

"C'mon Waylon I know you're still in their!" He yelled.

"No, all I am now is an animal," He roared. "You want to stop me you'll just have to put me down!" he roared as he started overpowering him.

"So be it!" Reaper yelled as he twisted the handle on his scythe. Just then electricity started surging through both of their bodies. Reaper felt nothing as Croc let out a pain filled roar. When he was sure it was enough he turned his scythe off as the crocodile man fell to the ground unconscious.

Shadow and the team rushed over to him as he held his scythe upright. He said nothing as Shadow noticed his scythe.

"This was made from Wayne enterprises wasn't it?" He asked.

"Yeah." Was all he said.

"You okay?" Ronin asked.

"Yeah, listen I'm sorry about ditching you all those years ago." Reaper said.

"Don't worry your always welcomed on my team." Shadow said.

"Shadow." Thanatos said.

"What is it?" He asked.

"I found this on the bomb Croc was planting," He said as a holographic screen appeared on his wrist. "It's a layout for more bombs planted underneath the streets of Gotham. I pulled a map up and it revealed that the bombs are underneath some serious buildings. Ones underneath a hospital, two are underneath schools and more to come."

"How many more?" Shadow asked.

"Nineteen more." He said. "Don't worry I can disable them."

"Okay, and I'll notify someone to collect the bombs." Shadow said as he started tapping away in his wrist mounted computer.

Meanwhile in his cave Batman was working on his computer when he got a message from an anonymous source. He had already known that it was Shadow only he would use this level of encryption. When he opened his message his eyes widened to reveal bombs scattered all throughout Gotham's sewer system.

"How did I miss this? He whispered to himself. At the bottom of the message he saw a note from Shadow that said, _'World's greatest detective?' _Batman grumbled at that insult. "Shadow."

He quickly got up and rushed to his Bat mobile and notified Jim about the bombs.

* * *

**Whew this was a challenge okay two more characters but this time owned by one author.**

**Alias: Hitgirl(Because she has a hit list of all the criminals in Gotham with the exception of Catwoman and Mr. Freeze, and she likes the Hitman video games)**

**Name: Hillary Schenk**

**Age: 19**

**Costume: A black mask that covers the top half of her head(think Zorro's mask from "The Mask/Legend of Zorro")a full suit of black body armor(Think Punisher from "Punisher: War Zone" minus the spray painted skull) and armed to the teeth in guns.**

**Civilian attire: black baggy AC/DC tee shirt, a black Metallica hat, blue Jeans, and regular white shoes(wanted it to be simple)**

**Personality: Hillary's a tomboy and doesn't like anything too girly, she's also a gamer and will be one of the first ones in line for a new video game especially if it's Hitman, Hillary's a bit of a smart ** and never hesitates to make bad guys look like dumbasses before she kills them, Hillary also has a crush on Reaper but it's unknown if he feels the same since he prefers to keep his emotions to himself, Hillary is obsessed with her guns to the point that she calls them her "Babies", Hillary also likes Rock music and hates chick flicks.**

**Name: Flynn Anderson/ Alias: The Reaper(Because he wears a skull mask and carries around scythe)**

**Age: 20**

**Personality: Flynn only speaks when spoken to and even then he speaks cryptically. Flynn prefers to not be involved in anything social. Flynn also has a high knowledge on anything that has to do with tech due to his father, Jack Anderson working closely with Lucias Fox at Wayne Enterprises, and passing most of his knoledge on to Flynn. Flynn, despite his intimidating appearance, is one of the most kindest people you would ever meet, Flynn prefers to keep his costume on 24/7 and the only times he ever takes it completely off is to shower. Flynn also has a soft spot for animals. Flynn is grateful to Shadow for training him.**

**Appearance: (Costume) A long black hooded cloak with the hood up that covers his entire body, except his face, hands, and feet. He wears black Jeans underneath his cloak, black boots, has white bandages wrapped around his hands, wears a white rubber mask that resembles a human skull, and lastly, he Carries a high tech scythe that's as tall as him(Which is 5'10)**

* * *

**Okay, also Tonycakes I am still waiting for your character Shadow Knight or Dark Knight let me know. Also i loved the new Dark Knight movie. It gave me some very good ideas for my story. I can't wait anyways I hope you like this chapter.**


	6. Chapter 6: Finding Our Place

**Chapter 6 Finding Our Place**

**Authors Note: thank you, thank you, thank you. All of you thank you for your characters and reviews I love you all. Okay this chapter is gonna be less actiony than most of my chapters. Okay let's get this started.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Batman just my oc's.**

* * *

After they had the bombs defused Shadow and his team had made their way back to their building. Shadow had to set up a few more private floors for Hitgirl, Reaper and Ronin. After everyone turned in for the night Jayden had stayed up to figure out what Two-Face was working on. He compiled all the evidence did a background check and looked for that one thing that everyone over looked.

That was the problem though this wasn't like Two-Face at all. The bank robbery sure but the bio labs at the docks, the cyber suits and Croc planting those bombs they all seemed too risky for him. Sure he was evil but he was fair he wanted order but he wanted carnage as well he was unbalanced. So what was he doing this for and why?

"Hey," A voice said. Jayden turned to see Flynn in his jeans and tank top walking up behind him.

"What's up?" Jayden mumbled.

"You are apparently," He chuckled. "What are you doing?"

"Trying to figure out Harvey's plan," Jayden explained. "It's not making any sense he's all over the place."

Flynn peered over his shoulder as he watched Jayden type into his computer. They both remained silent before Flynn broke the silence.

"So, I take it your still mad at me?" He asked.

"Mad, mad about what?" He asked sarcastically. "Mad about you leaving me after I had spent a year training you or mad about how you never left a note or even at least have the balls to tell me you were leaving?"

"Both." He said flatly.

"Yes, I am still mad." Jayden deadpanned.

"C'mon, I had to find Croc and see if I could help him," Flynn explained. "Then one thing led to another and I had run into Hitgirl and she's been following me around for a year."

"Maybe she likes you I saw her face blush beet red when you talked to her." Jayden said.

"Yeah and then she moves in for the kill." He sighed. "I'm just a mark to her."

"No, I'm a mark to her you are more to her." He said.

"How do you know?" Flynn asked.

"She acts the same way Ally acted when we first met. She always agrees with you, she only listens to you and she can't keep her eyes off you. She's in love." Jayden explained.

"Even if she does like me,"

"Love you."

"_Like _me," Flynn groaned. "It'll pass." He grumbled as he walked away.

"Funny, I said the same thing about Ally." Jayden chuckled.

A week later things were getting shaky with the other Shadow Warriors. Ally and Jayden had Blaze and Sam enrolled in school which was hard for Blaze because of his rough childhood of being an experiment but Sam had a much better time adjusting due to being around kids his age.

Marcas and Flynn both accepted a job from Jayden at his company. Marcas took a job as his new head of security and Flynn took a job at his R&D department. It was hard to adjust to working a straight job during the day but they were comfortable working at what they knew best.

Ronin, Thanatos and Hitgirl spent the day at the lab in the penthouse taking out petty crimes. Ronin was able to pose as a junkie and place bugs inside of drug dens and gangs hideouts and send the data to Gotham P.D. Thanatos was able to destroy any armored trucks and getaway cars from bank robberies and was always able to get away. Hitgirl was able to earn her keep by turning in any small time bounties around the city. Nothing huge though she saved those for later.

Jayden and Ally were currently in his office waiting for Marcas to secure their cars. Once he sent the all clear he, Ally, Marcas and Flynn made their way over to Wayne Enterprises to talk about some stolen merchandise. It took them a half an hour for them to reach the building but they made it and went straight to the top floor. They made their way to the boardroom to be greeted by Bruce Wayne and Lucius Fox. Jayden grinned as he walked up to Bruce.

"Brucey boy!" Jayden exclaimed. "How the hell are ya?"

Bruce was stumped as he was embraced by his young rival.

"I'm fine Jayden," He stuttered. "You seem to be in a good mood."

"Of course I am. I have a more reliable chief of security and I have a new head for my R&D department." Jayden exclaimed as he motioned over to Marcas and Flynn. Fox's eyes widened as he had begun to chuckle.

"Well I be," He said. "Flynn Anderson."

"Lucius Fox." Flynn grinned as the two shook hands. Ally looked at the two confused as Jayden leaned over to her.

"His father used to work with Fox." He whispered as the young women nodded in understanding.

"My you certainly are a splitting image of your father." He chuckled. "Where have you been?"

"Away, doing some…soul searching after my dad died." Flynn explained.

"Now that we have introductions out of the way let's get this meeting started shall we?" Jayden asked as he sat down in one of the easy chair with his legs propped up on the long table. "So what's this about?"

"We were hoping you could identify this?" Fox asked as he pulled up a holographic projection of a cybernetic suit. Jayden knew that that was a more advanced version of Thomas's suit. He had also known that Tom had identified those suits to be the same ones that Bruce was showing him right now. He couldn't let Bruce know that he knew so to play it safe he acted dumb.

"Your Halloween costume?" He asked.

"No, this is a modified exoskeleton designed by an unknown company," Bruce explained. "Its name is unknown but we do know this. It can be operated by one man, it's capable of flight, has the fire power to destroy small buildings and level city blocks. It's fast, tough and dangerous in the wrong hands."

"And why do I get the feeling that I'm to be blamed for something?" Jayden asked rhetorically.

"Jayden," Bruce said in a stern tone. "There are only three of these suits kind and they were recently stolen. I need to know, did you take them?"

"No, I didn't and all honesty if I did it wouldn't be any of your fucking concern considering that you didn't even own them." Jayden snapped as he got up. "And personally I'm insulted that you would even think that I would. You think I need to steal from you in order to compete?"

"I didn't mean any offense." Bruce defended. "We just need to be careful. If these suits get into the wrong hands and someone manufactures their own these things will be in more service than tanks."

"Well I don't have them Bruce and I don't know where they are." Jayden grunted. Ally walked up and placed a file in front of Bruce.

"These are all of our records from our recent picks and your suits are not on the list. We also have the seller's statements to confirm it."

Bruce looked over the files and nodded a few times before returning them to Ally.

"Thank you Ms. Kinsley." Bruce smiled as Ally took the forms back. "Okay, I guess we are all set then. Again I'm sorry if I offended you and your friends."

"Whatever Bruce." Jayden scoffed as he got up from his chair. He motioned for his friends to follow when Bruce stopped him.

"By the way have you talked to Barbra?" He asked. Jayden froze in his tracks as he didn't dare look at Bruce.

"I haven't spoken to her in a while I've been busy." He said with a hint of depression.

"She's worried about you, you know?" He asked.

"Yeah, I know." He said as he and his friends got in the elevator and left.

Jayden was tiredly sipping his scotch as the limo slowly made its way back to the penthouse. He sat next to Ally while Marcas and Flynn sat at the other end.

"Can't believe the balls of that prick," He grumbled. "Always blaming me for his faults."

"Jayden, grudges aside those suits looked a lot like more advance copies of Thomas's suit." Flynn said.

"Yeah I know Two-Face has them. We find him we find the suits." Jayden groaned as he polished off his second glass. While he went to fill up a third glass Ally had just clicked off her cell phone.

"Jayden, its Blaze." She groaned.

"Oh joy, what did he do now?" Jayden grumbled.

"Jason and Sam watched him in school like you said but when some bully started harassing him." She explained as Jayden saw what she was going at. "Before they could get to him Blaze had already broken his nose and was hauled away. Now, thanks to the psychiatrist reports we forged they are letting him off with a warning but now he's talking about quitting."

"We'll talk to him when we get home." He grumbled as he started his third glass.

Blaze sat on the couch with a pout on his face as Ally and Jayden sat in front of him. Sam and Jason did nothing as Marcas and Flynn left them alone and they did the same.

"Look, we know that you were mad at him for what he said," Ally said soothingly. "But you are not Phoenix at school you are Blaze and you cannot go around breaking people's bones."

"It was self-defense." Blaze grumbled.

"And it's the only reason you're not behind bars!" Jayden shouted.

"Jayden…" Ally cringed.

"No, fuck it he needs to get yelled at." Jayden snapped as he turned back to Blaze. "All we've done is trying and help you. We try to help with your controlling of your powers we try to give you a life, a home and all you do is bitch and act out."

"So, I didn't ask to go to school," He grumbled. "You said 'go to school or get a job' that's all you said to me. That freak in the robot suit doesn't have to go to school and he's only a year older than me. Then there's that ninja guy and we don't even know who he is and last that hillbilly bitch who does nothing but shoot crap and fawn over your other brother."

"Those three pull double shifts for the Shadow Warriors during the day and have done a good job." Jayden snapped. "They also take the time to train and keep their skills in check. You on the other hand I haven't seen once try to work on your power or fighting skills."

Blaze was starting to get pissed at Jayden's insults. Who the hell was he to say these things he didn't ask him to make him apart of the team. He also didn't ask them to put him in that stupid school.

"Fuck you," Blaze snapped. "You don't know what I've been through!"

"I know, I lost my father too," Jayden told him. "And even though I don't know what it's like to get experimented on I can only imagine that it is not something I'd recommend. Everyone on the team has a story and they are all bad, but we try to move one and put those burdens to rest."

"Whatever," Blaze scoffed. "You know what I'm done being your whipping boy I'm out of here.

Blaze got up to leave and made his way to the door. Ally who was gripping Jayden's arm was digging her nails deeper into his flesh as he just sat there with his arms crossed.

"Fine leave we don't want you if you're gonna act like this anyways." Jayden snapped causing Blaze to stop right in front of the door. "But we aren't treating you any different from the team or our family. We all do what we can to pitch in. Jason, Ally and I Flynn, Marcas, Ronin, Thomas, Sam and even Hilary do our part to help out. All we ask is the same of you."

"So, it's alright if I stay?" He asked timidly.

"Well, all honesty do you even have anywhere else to go?" Jayden asked.

Blaze's ankles started to shake as he fell to his knees and started sobbing. Ally switched to her motherly side as she wrapped her arms around him.

"I don't know what I'll do if I was alone again!" He sobbed.

"Well then you won't alone as long as we all stick together in these troubled times." Jayden said in a calming voice. Ally and Blaze stayed like that for a while until he fell asleep and Jayden carried him to his room. He may be a crazy super kid but he was still a kid. The next week Blaze went to school and Jayden didn't get a single call.

The next day Jayden and the team went to the training zone and honed their skills. Blaze and Sam each helped each other with understanding their powers but the rest of the team wasn't exactly getting along all that well. Jayden was trying to levitate a metal crate using the magnetism of his electricity powers when Jason and Flynn started arguing.

"Screw you asshole!" Jason yelled as he gripped his tonfa.

"Hey, don't be mad at me just because I was Jayden's first brother. It's not my fault you came second." Flynn snapped.

"At least I didn't ditch him for some fucking alligator." Jason snarled.

"Crocodile moron it's even in his name 'Killer Croc' and you wouldn't know your father left you on the street without even giving you a name." Flynn snapped back.

Jason lost it as he tackled Flynn to the ground and started punching him in the face. Jayden and a lot of others started to break up the fight as he took a spot above them.

"Listen to me you guys," Jayden started as everyone started calming down. "I don't pick favorites and I don't value anyone any more than the others. I asked you all to come with me to help me. Jason I love you I named you after my dead brother and gave you my last name. Flynn You were the first on the team. You needed my help to see if you could take down Croc. Marcas, Thomas, Hilary, Ronin, Blaze and Sam. I took you all under my roof when it was just me, Ally and Jason. I brought you together it's up to you guys to work together."

"You're our leader though," Ronin said. "Isn't your job to make us work together?"

"I can't make you love each other or like each other, but I want you to work with each other. We don't have to be a family but we do need to be a team and if you can accept that and screw me or this team up in anyway," He then pulled out his magnum and set it down on the table next to him. "I will not tolerate any of your crap on the field. At home you can yell and hate each other all you want, but on the field you follow my orders, work together and act as a team. You need to trust each other and that's something I can't help you with."

With that Jayden left the training facility leaving his team to settle their differences. Jason stared at his feet for who knows how long before he turned to Flynn. He saw that he was doing the same thing as he turned to him.

"Sorry about what I said about Croc." Jason said. "Hell, you know him better than Batman does."

"Yeah, I'm sorry about bringing up your parents, it was low. They were wrong to leave you." Flynn said as he held out his hand. "Jayden is lucky to have you as a brother." Jason looked down and took his hand.

"He's lucky to have all of us." Jason said.

Ally and Hilary also buried the hatchet when Hilary said Ally was too girly and Ally told Hilary she wasn't girly enough. Then everybody started to warm up to Thomas and Ronin when they worked with them more on some jobs and saw them as wounded souls.

"So they killed my grandfather in front of me and hurt my girlfriend to the point where she bled to death." Ronin said in a grim tone. "He had taught me all that I had needed to know and from that point on I became what you see before you."

"Damn, that's rough man." Blaze said.

Everyone nodded solemnly as Jayden walked in wearing his Shadow uniform. Dusk and Reaper stood at his sides as everyone looked up at him.

"We've finally found Two-Face," Shadow said. "He's hiding out at an old steel factory on the outskirts of town. You guys ready to make your bones?"

Everyone grinned ear to ear as they got into their costumes. Red crosshairs and Hitgirl snagged a few sniper rifles and silencers as Thanatos checked his armor to make sure it was fully repaired. Ronin sharpened his scalers and Gauntlet checked his gun and readied his chain whip. Breeze walked up to Shadow and looked between him and the team.

"You sure we're ready for this?" She asked.

"Only one way to find out." Shadow grinned as all his crew walked up to him.

"We ready?" Gauntlet asked.

"Yeah, when we get there we get there I'll tell you who goes where and what to do we clear?" He asked. He got mixed responses but grinned knowing that they were ready. "Alright, let's go Shadow Warriors."

They all went down to the hidden garage underneath the penthouse and went to their respective vehicles. Jayden, Breeze, Dusk and Gauntlet got on their bikes. Phoenix got a ride with Gauntlet as Reaper and Hitgirl rode together in her personal Lamborghini which she modified. Red Crosshairs got into his Ferrari with Ronin and Thanatos was his own ride as he activated the stealth mode on his suit.

The heroes rode off into the night ready to take down Dent and prove their worth to the world.

* * *

**Okay now we get to the chapter I've been waiting for since the start of the story. The first time the whole team works together to take down a criminal mastermind. I hope this chapter was good. I wanted to give a brief summary of what the team does during the day. Also Ronin's scalers are based off of Riddick's Ulaks those cool curved knives. Just giving a quick description of his main weapons.**

**See ya next time.**


	7. Chapter 7: Here To Stay

**Chapter 7: Here To Stay**

**Authors Note: Okay people, here is the chapter I have been waiting for. The first team battle of the Shadow Knights. This is where I show the co-operation of the team and the abilities and weaknesses of the Warriors. I hope I write the characters right and I hope you all enjoy. Also, I've gotten PM's from Danielwilks and Spartan S-999 about some villain OC's and girlfriend OC's I am all for it go ahead. Whatever will drag the story out and help people get a better understanding of their characters.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Batman just my oc's and none more.**

* * *

Shadow and his team made it outside of the steel mill and observed the security set up of the place. He looked through his scope lens and saw a few guards patrolling the gates and three more on the roof. There were also two spot lights installed on the front corners of the roof that constantly scanned the area. Shadow took a breath and turned to his team.

"Okay, I scoped the place out." Shadow explained. "There are three guards standing guard in front of the main doors and three more on the roof. Red I need you to take out the three on the roof and Hitgirl I need you to take down the ground and Ronin the second those lights move away from the middle I want you to sprint towards the wall and climb up and give us a layout of the inside. Can you do that?"

Red and Hitgirl nodded as they screwed the silencers on their rifles. Ronin nodded as he pulled out his scalers. Red and Hitgirl took position on the edge of the cliff as Ronin readied himself to run. They waited for the lights to reach the middle and the second the middle of the path was darkened they made their move. Ronin took off towards the middle as the two snipers picked off the guards. The second their bodies hit the ground Ronin was already at the wall stabbing his scalers into it. He made it to the top under a minute and made his way over to one of the spotlights.

He examined the spotlights and noticed that there was a small camera attached to the sides. He placed a small chip on the side of each camera and pulled out a small blinker. He pointed it out to his team and clicked the light three times he waited a second before Shadow blinked back and motioned for his team to follow.

"Red, Hitgirl I need you two to be our eyes and ears. If you see someone move in take them out. I'll radio for you if we need your help got it?" He asked.

"Got it boss." Red said as Hitgirl cringed at taking orders. Shadow knew she wanted to go with Reaper but she also knew she had a job to do. She nodded her head and aimed through her scope as the team moved out.

They had made it to the doors and hid the bodies in the dark as Reaper radioed to Ronin.

"Hey, we made it did you put those chips on the cameras?" He asked.

"Yeah, you're sure that they worked?" Ronin asked.

"The person on the other side of the monitors is just watching stock footage." Reaper gloated.

"Okay, when I was down there I saw that you needed a key card and a password for the door." Ronin explained.

"Yeah we got the card but what about the password?" Gauntlet groaned.

"Leave it to me." Breeze said as she pressed a button on her glasses.

She saw four glowing finger prints on the four, one, and zero. She grinned as she swiped the card down the slot and pressed the four once, the one once and the zero twice. The lights turned green and the door opened as everyone looked at her in shock.

"What, Two-Face is predictable. He's good and evil and the numbers excluding the one extra zero spells genesis 4:10 Caine and Abel good and evil. He's way too predictable." She gloated.

"See why I love her?" Shadow asked. "Okay, Ronin you're our eyes on the inside. So move quick and quietly got it?"

"Got it." Ronin said as he crawled into a nearby vent.

"Okay, let's move in guys." Shadow ordered.

The team moved in quietly as the hid behind crates and other large objects. As they moved in the team started to notice that the guards weren't ordinary thugs for hire they actually looked like trained mercs. They weren't even wearing Two-Face's signature half n half suits and they knew that Dent was real strict when it came to those.

"Dent would never let anyone apart of his gang wear street clothes." Dusk asked.

"Most people don't wear bullet proof vest and black sneaking suits in the streets Dusk." Breeze said.

"Fuck the clothes, look at those guns." Gauntlet asked.

"They look government issued." Reaper said.

Thanatos had a special pair of goggles that let him examine the guns and gave him a full description of the guns. They had a variety of assault rifles, shotguns, sniper rifles and explosives.

"These guns are not garden variety among the traditional gangs or mobsters." Thanatos explained. "Striker, M4A1, P90 and Barrett .50cal. You can't get these guns anywhere in the back alleys merchants of Gotham. Hell even if Dent did get these off the black market he couldn't get this many without having the UN on his ass."

"Not to mention moving all the guns. Someone would have noticed a disfigured man moving crates of deadly fire power from planes, trains and through the streets of Gotham. There's no way no one wouldn't have noticed." Phoenix pointed out.

"Hmm, nice deductive work kid." Breeze said as she rubbed the kids head.

"Yeah, but here's the thing I'm scanning the serial numbers on the guns and they weren't stolen they were bought and paid for." Thanatos grunted.

"What the hell is going on here?" Breeze asked.

"I fear this goes deeper and darker than even Dent or Big Bad Harv dare to go." Reaper said cryptically as everyone felt a small shiver go through their bodies. "This place has a great evil surrounding it."

"Yeah well, why don't we go find Harvey and find out what he knows." Shadow said as he activated his cloaking. He snuck over to the guards and took them all out in a matter of seconds. He dismantled their guns as he motioned for his team to move on.

Ronin was currently shifting around in the vents trying to see if he could get any info from the ground below. He moved down further down the vents when he came upon an open vent. He peeked through it to see Two-Face talking on a cell phone next to one of the cybernetic suits. Ronin placed on an earpiece and tried to listen in on the call.

"I don't know the lab was burned down and someone slaughtered my men getting you those damn suits." Harvey said.

"_**Yes, I hear that a new group of vigilantes are causing you a lot of trouble." **_A voice modulator said on the other line. Ronin raised an eyebrow under his mask and continued listening on the call.

"They would have never known it was me if you didn't send Clayface to rob that bank." Harvey asked. He then started to grumble as he switched personas. **"We don't need money we needed weapons but then you had us waste our men for these suits which none of my men know how to use. On top of that you had Croc place those bombs underneath major buildings all around Gotham and got even more heat on me!"**

"_**Mr. Dent, we gave you the weapons you wanted to ensure you would take over any territory you wished." **_The voice chuckled._** "And in exchange you gave us the suites and the information on these new warriors. Our transaction is complete you and I have nothing else to discuss. What happens to you and your men is off little concern to me…actually it is of no concern to me."**_

"**Argh…You listen to me!"**Two-Face roared.**"I am nobodys fall guy!"**

"_**Actually, you are my fall guy," The voice chuckled. "Didn't you think it was strange that I gave you a lot of unique fire power for little work, or that I had you steal three suits when I left you one, or the fact that I have you blamed for every crime that has happened in Gotham?" **_The wheels in both Ronin and Two-Faces head were starting to spin as the mysterious voice continued. _**"I wanted to see if the new heroes would be what I had hoped and they were."**_

"_**What about the men you left me, I'll tell them that you are planning on selling them out!" **_Two-Face yelled.

"_**My men are prepared to die or get caught for our cause. That's what it take to be a true leader unlike you who hires the nearest drunk to work for him. Now, you had better get ready the mysterious heroes are closing in."**_

The line went dead as Two-Face threw the phone on the ground and smashed it to pieces. He called in some of his men who looked like trained mercs and ordered them to double security. As Two-Face left the room screaming about killing the guy on the phone Ronin radioed Shadow.

"Shadow, its Ronin do you copy?" He asked.

"Yeah, I'm here did you find anything?" Shadow asked.

"Well I did find one of the suits from the night we first met." Ronin said.

"The exoskeleton suits?" Shadow asked. "Are they all here?"

"No, Dent said that he just has the one. The other two are in the hands of a mysterious handler." Ronin explained.

"What do you mean?" Shadow asked.

"You were right, Dent was never in charge he was working for someone. Clayface, the labs, the suits and the bombs they were all caused by the mystery man. Dent was just a fall guy and judging from the billion dollar suit, the trained mercs and the fire power this guy screwed Dent good."

"Yeah, we just took down some of those guys and they had government issued equipment, but here's the thing. They didn't steal them they bought them." Ronin went wide eyed on the other line as he slowly started moving through the vents.

"What the hell is going on?" He asked.

"I don't know but-"

He was cut off when spot lights started flashing down on the team and they were encountered by multiple mercs. Two-Face stepped out as he was accompanied by the exoskeleton.

"Well, the bastard wasn't lying you are here." Dent said as he rolled his coin along his knuckles.

"Who hired you Dent, you're not smart enough to pull off something like this." Shadow said as his crew took an offensive pose.

"**Screw you," **His other half yelled.** "I was given an opportunity to take over Gotham and I took it. When I'm through with you freaks I'm gonna go after Cobblepot, Joker and the Bat and no one will stop me!"**

"That's a great plan." Gauntlet said as his hands started to glow orange. "But first you have to deal with us."

"**Oh don't worry neither of you will be leaving here alive!" **Two-Face said as he pulled out his .45.** "Kill them all!"**

His men pointed their weapons at them and opened fired. Before they could hit them Thanatos changed into his suit and pulled out his shield. He stood in front of his team blocking a massive barrage of bullets while his team remained safe. After a few seconds of firing clips started to go empty as the mercs started reaching for their clips.

"Gauntlet!" Shadow yelled as Gauntlet aimed his hands out at the mercs.

"Okay, here goes nothing!" He shouted as his hands started glowing orange. After a few seconds mercs started screaming in pain as they dropped their guns and their hands were smoking. They looked down at their guns to see the handles glowing orange. "Hey I can transfer concentrated heat to people's weapons."

"You learn something new every day!" Reaper said as he ran past him and towards the mercs.

He activated the stun mode on his scythe and started cutting away at the mercs. He was careful to avoid any major arteries as electricity surged through their bodies knocking them out cold. When another merc pulled out a handgun and pointed it at Reaper, Reaper pointed the end of his scythe at him and fired a stun prod at him. It clenched to his chest sending volts of electricity through his body causing him to scream in pain before falling down.

Gauntlet and Phoenix used their hand to hand combat to subdue a few of them before the two charged up their power and fired a couple of combustion rounds at a group. They hit the base of their feet sending them flying across the room. Dusk and Breeze used their staff and tonfa's to knock out any thug that came their way. Shadow fired off a bolt of electricity into another merc as he punched another in the face. He then pulled out his sword and cut down anyone that came his way as he saw Thanatos fighting the newer suit.

The two were currently locking fist as the fighting between Shadow's team and Dent's men continued. The merc broke away from the hold by lifting his foot up and landing a thrust kick to Thanatos's abdomen. He was sent skidding on his feet creating sparks from the friction of his feet as he whipped out his laser rifle from his back and fired a round into the mercs chest. He was sent crashing into the walls but wasn't down for long as a long cable flew out and attached itself to his gun. A surge of electricity flew through the cable and caused Thanatos to let go of the gun. The merc whipped his arm back threw the gun across the room.

"My suit is more advanced than yours in every way." The merc gloated as the cable retracted back into his wrist. "It's much stronger, faster and deadlier than yours."

When he finished a small clip slid out from his shoulder loaded with ten small missiles. In an instant they flew out in different patterns and hit Thanatos in different spots on his body. He slumped to the ground as the merc slowly stomped towards him as a small mini gun slid up on his left shoulder. The barrels started spinning but before he fired something hit him in the head and sent him flying. Thanatos looked over to see Gauntlet pointing his special magnum at him. He pulled back the hammer and fired another round at the merc. The merc quickly rolled out of the way and fired his cable at him. It clenched his ankle as it sent electricity through his body. Gauntlet screamed in pain as Thanatos pulled out his broadsword from his waist and cut the line. He then charged at the merc who was already firing his mini gun and missiles at him but Thanatos didn't stop.

With one powerful swing he brought his sword down and sliced through his armor. He then spun around and landed a cut across his stomach and finished with a powerful thrust through his stomach. The merc let out a gasp as blood splattered on the inside of his helmet. He looked up at Thanatos and saw his gold eye through an open crack on his helmet.

"Your suit may be more advanced, but you are inexperienced." Thanatos snorted as he pulled his blade from his stomach. The merc slumped onto the ground as pieces of his armor clattered on the floor.

Thanatos the slumped to the ground as Gauntlet fell next to him. His ankle was twisted from that cable as Shadow rushed over to him.

"You guys okay?" He asked.

"Yeah, my ankles just a little sore from that cable." Gauntlet grunted as Phoenix rushed over to him.

"Okay, I'm going to go after Two-Face," He said as he turned to his team. "Breeze, I want you to get these guys out of here Reaper your with me. Dusk I want you to protect her."

"You got it." He said as Breeze helped Thanatos and Phoenix helped Gauntlet up.

"Red are come in," Shadow said on his earpiece.

Silence.

"Red…Hitgirl?" He asked as the line remained silent.

Meanwhile on the outside Red Crosshairs and Hitgirl were currently hiding behind a crate of scrap metal dodging a lone gunmen's bullets. Red knew that the shooter was none other than Deadshot who was currently seeking revenge.

"Listen I have an idea," He said to his partner. "I will draw his fire while you get a beat and take him out."

"You sure?" She asked. "Not that I suck but you have those cool eyes you could probably spot him and pick him with little to no effort."

"True, but I can dodge the bullets. That way no one else gets hurt." He said as he nodded at her. She nodded back as she readied her gun.

Red rushed out from behind the crate and fired his dessert eagle at Deadshot. Hitgirl had a beat on him when all of a sudden floodlights flashed on and blinded both Hitgirl and Red. Red got the worse of it while his powers were still activated. His eyes burned as Deadshot pointed his gun at him.

Hitgirl still had a beat and took a shot at him. She couldn't see but heard him scream in pain from the rooftop as she rushed over to Red. He was clutching his eyes in pain as she helped him up.

"Are you okay, did he hit you?" She asked.

"No, you see while my powers are activated my eyes become extremely sensitive to bright lights." He grunted. "I'll be down for twenty minutes. What about the marksman?"

"He'll be down for twenty days." She chuckled.

On the inside Ronin had just finished knocking down his fifth thug. He heard the doors open to see Shadow and Reaper rush in. They both walked up to him and examined the area.

"Are you okay?" Reaper asked.

"Yes, I got the drop on them and took them out with ease." Ronin said.

"Where's Dent?" Shadow asked.

"Up here." A voice said as they looked up to see Dent on a cat walk.

"Enough of this crap Dent who hired you. You're not smart enough to pull a job off like this!" Shadow yelled.

"**Screw you, I'm the one in charge now and you little bustards are dead!" **He yelled.

"We've taken out all of your men," Reaper said in a monotone voice. "And any help you would have hired are locked up in Arkham. You have no one else." Dent chuckled darkly as he walked back into the darkness.

"**That's where you're wrong."**

The three were taken back by that as they tried to figure out what he had meant. They then felt a small tremor through the floor as they looked behind them and heard something growling.

"Solomon Grundy," A voice growled.

"Born on a Monday," He stepped forward. "Christened on Tuesday, married on Wednesday!" He roared as he towered over them.

"Took ill on Thursday." Ronin said.

"Grew worse on Friday." Reaper said.

"Died on Saturday." Shadow said.

"Buried on Sunday." Grundy finished.

Shadow drew his sword, Reaper readied his scythe and Ronin held out his scalers.

"This is the end of Solomon Grundy." They said in simultaneously.

Grundy roared as he picked up an I-beam and swung it at the heroes. They all broke away and made a move on Grundy. Ronin dashed towards him as Grundy swung his beam down on him. He just missed him as he slid between his legs and sliced his ankles with his scalers. He got to his feet behind him hoping to see Grundy fallen but instead all his did was managed to piss him off.

"His nerves are rotten it'll take more than that to take him down." Shadow said.

Reaper jumped in and smacked his scythe across his head a few times as Shadow charged up his Adonis power and charged his strength up. He tackled Grundy in his stomach and knocked him down onto the ground. He climbed up on his chest and started punching him in his pale face.

Grundy let out a roar as he swatted Shadow away with a powerful back hand. He crashed into a wall as Reaper moved in. He charged his scythe up and ran the blade into the back of Grundy's shoulder. He let out a roar of pain as Ronin started firing his stun shurikens. Shadow staggered to his feet as he pointed his hands at Grundy and fired his lighting powers at him. Grundy was hurting bad as he slumped to his knees. Shadow did the same as Reaper pulled out his scythe and stabbed it into his heart.

Grundy let out a gasp and a small grumble before falling to the ground.

"Ugh, how the hell did he find Solomon Grundy?" Shadow asked.

"I don't know or care, let's just find Dent." Ronin said.

Harvey was running to a helicopter when something struck his leg. He fell to the ground as he turned to see Shadow pointing his gun at him.

"Woo, nowhere to run Dent." Shadow said.

"Enough of the crap Dent," Ronin snapped. "Who was the man you were talking to on the phone?"

"Screw you!" He shouted.

"Let's settle this a different way." Reaper said as he took Shadow's gun and Dents coin. "Heads you tell us what we want to know. Tails I blow both of your brains out."

He flipped the coin and everyone watched as it went up into the air. It shined from the fires as it twirled in the air. Reaper caught it and slapped it on the back of his hand as the coin read heads.

"Heads, now talk." Reaper said.

Dent was hesitant but then started to talk.

"I don't know this guy sent me a crate of guns and guys sent to my warehouse." He explained. "He said as payment that I had to cause a ruckus around town and get those suits your friend uses. he never contacted me personally and he always used a voice thing on the phone."

"What about us, he wanted info on us?" Ronin asked.

"I don't know I didn't even know about you guys until a few nights ago." He said. "He said he had eyes on you and when I asked he told me. That's all I know I swear!"

Shadow stepped forward and took his gun back aiming it at Dent.

"Listen, tonight was a warning and we don't tell twice. So here's what's gonna happen. You're gonna stop robbing and killing people. I don't care what you do I just want it to quiet down around here. This is our city and we want it to remain peaceful at night and if you so much as step out of line I swear on my mother's grave we'll be back and we'll kill you."

"Okay." Dent said.

"Now say it back." Shadow ordered.

"You want me to stop killing, you want your peace and you'll kill me if I step out of line." He said.

"And who are we?" Shadow asked.

"I don't know." He said.

"That's right, you don't know. Let that little mystery keep you up at night." Shadow said as he motioned for his team to follow. "Let's go guys."

The team started to walk away as Shadow lit a lighter and threw it on the ground. The flame started to for a pattern on the ground as they walked off into the night.

Commissioner Jim Gordon was currently arresting anyone who wasn't dead as he looked down at the symbol on the ground. He felt a familiar presence as he turned to see Batman towering over him.

"What happened here Jim?" He asked.

"Some illegal weapons that Dent had holed up here." Gordon explained. "We also found scraps of one of those suits you mentioned earlier."

"Just one?" He asked.

"Yeah, and it's in pieces." Gorgon grumbled. "Who could have done something like this? Oh and there's this symbol on the ground looks Japanese."

"It is." Batman confirmed.

"What does it mean?" He asked. Batman grimaced as he knew exactly who did this.

"It's Japanese for Shadow Warriors."


	8. Chapter 8: Here To Stay Part 2

**Chapter 8: Here To Stay part 2**

**Authors Note: Thank you all for your support I really enjoy your positive feedback. I love all your oc's, both criminal and hero and unique back stories I hope you stick around this is only gonna get better.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Batman.**

* * *

Jayden had awakened to Ally draped over him as he had awakened in his bed at home. He looked around to see both his clothes and her clothes lying on the floor. He grinned smugly as he remembered the interment moments that had happened only a few short hours ago. After their first big score the team had come back to celebrate everyone even Thomas and Ronin the two biggest sticks in the mud.

He then took Ally away from the group and went to his room and did things that will never leave the room. He pulled the blanket up to cover her and smiled as she let out a sigh of comfort. Jayden put on his robe and walked out into the living room to see Blaze face down on the couch, Sam sleeping on the floor and the rest of the crew were probably sober enough to make their way back to their own floors.

Jayden walked onto the patio to see Flynn lying in a patio chair with Hilary lying on his chest. He let out a chuckle as he saw that he was awake.

"Well looks like I wasn't the only one who got lucky last night." Jayden said.

"Shut up." Flynn groaned. "You know we can't do stuff like last night after every major bust, right?"

"Eh, let them cut loose." Jayden said. "We can't wallow in self-pity for the rest of our lives otherwise what's the point of living?"

"It'll never work out for me Jayden." Flynn said. "People like you and me we were born alone and we'll die alone."

"Not me, I mean I used to think like that but since I met Ally I don't want to die alone." Jayden said.

"How did you two meet anyways?" Flynn asked.

"How did you two meet?" He said referring to Hilary.

"Well…"

(Flashback)

Higirl was currently chasing Killer Croc around the junk yard with her favorite double barrel sawed off shotgun. She had him cornered in a pile of scrap as she loaded two shells into her gun.

"See you later alligator." She whispered before pointing her gun at him.

His yellow eyes narrowed at her as she squeezed the trigger. She fired but her gun was knocked out of her hands causing her to miss. She looked up to see a cloaked man currently beating the crap out of Croc.

"He's a crocodile not and alligator." He said as he smacked the blunt side of his scythe across the side of Crocs skull knocking him out.

"I don't give a crap what he is he's my mark!" She scoffed as she drew her dual .45's. "And you're not getting in my way!"

He turned and was surprised that this girl had shown not even the slightest of fear. He stood before her wearing his skull mask and held his scythe over his shoulder as if he were death himself.

"You should go home." He said sternly as he turned to Croc.

She let out a snarl as she pointed her guns at him and fired at him. He moved like a shadow as he disappeared from her sight only to reappear right next to her. She whipped her guns around only for him to knock them out of her hands. She then took an attack pose and swiped her leg across his head. He stumbled back but quickly dashed back at her. He swiped his scythe at her but missed every time as she back flipped away from him.

"You'll have to do better than that!" She quipped.

"I don't like fighting girls." He deadpanned.

"Well, I'm not like most girls." She shot back.

She pulled out two snub noses from her ankle holsters and fired at him but ended up hitting nothing but ground. He had disappeared once again as she carefully looked around for him. Before she could continue she was knocked away by a massive fist. As she was slammed against the wall she saw Croc towering over her with his foot raised. She raised her hands in defense as she prepared for the worst.

The worst never came as Croc was on his back with Reaper standing over him. She looked at him in awe at how he had taken down Croc so fast. She was then broken from her daydream when she felt a pair of cuffs on her wrist.

"What gives?" She asked.

"Sorry, but I can't have you killing him I kind of owe him." He said as he started walking away.

"Hey, um what's your name?" She asked.

"Reaper." He said.

"Who trained you Batman?"

"No, his shadow." He shot back.

He disappeared into the night as she broke free from her cuffs. From that point on she vowed that she would learn everything about Reaper. She had met a lot of men and a lot of marks and she had gotten every one of them. She vowed that she would get Reaper to after all all's fair in love and war.

(Flashback End)

After what Flynn had just told Jayden he started laughing as Flynn grumbled at him.

"What's so funny?" He asked.

"Nothing, just amazed at how quick she fell in love for some guy who wears a mask all the time." He chuckled.

"I'm not wearing one now," He said in a low voice. "In fact this is the first time in a while I've gone this long without it. Besides who cares if I wear a mask or not or if I find someone someday?"

Jayden stopped laughing and took a more serious approach.

"Listen, there's not a lot I can teach you anymore but there is one thing I can tell you," He said. "You don't want to spend the rest of your life alone. I mean we have a good thing going now sure, we're young, athletic and tough. Then one day your surrounded by five thugs which you can easily defeat when you realize that it takes you three punches to knock the bastard out when it used to take you one and how you use to run a mile and still have energy to spare and now you can't even run a block without running out of breath."

"What's your point?" Flynn asked getting irritated at Jayden's statements.

"My point is that we aren't gonna stay young forever. We can beat anyone or anything that comes our way but we can't beat time. Me I found a girl I want her and I'm gonna spend the rest of my life with her. Batman, he's gonna be alone forever and when he's old he's gonna have nothing. No Batman, no wife nothing."

"So, you're saying I should just fall in love with Hilary out of fear of being alone?" Flynn asked.

"No, I'm saying don't waste a good thing especially love." Jayden said.

The two said nothing as the sun rose in the horizon and Hilary still slept on his chest. Flynn thought many times to just push her off or get up instead he just let her rest on him. She made soft stirring noises which he would admit he thought were cute as he thought about what Jayden said.

Later that week after a day of school Sam Jackson had just gotten done with his classes for the day as he walked over to his bike. He looked around at all the teenagers as they laughed with their friends and the couples shared small kisses. Sam let out a sigh of depression as he was about to put on his helmet when someone caught his eyes.

Her shot blonde hair her bright blue eyes and the way her body looked in her plaid purple mini skirt and tank top.

"Kris…" He whispered as he ran after her.

Before she knew what had happened a hand wrapped around her waist and a figure spun her around lowering her down. She looked up to see Sam causing her eyes to widen.

"Hey baby." She whispered as the two kissed.

Sam and Kris sat at a little café sipping coffee as the two caught up. Sam had been careful not to go into too many details about Jayden and his friends but told her about being a Shadow Warrior.

"Wow," She said. "You've been really busy."

"Yeah, what about you though Jesus I thought you were killed they said all members were killed." Sam expressed.

"I thought you were killed too, but I managed to get away thanks to Mr. Wayne," She said. "Just before one of the guards tried to kill me he appeared out of nowhere and took him out. No joke Bruce Wayne beat the crap out of him and dismantled his gun under like five seconds." She chuckled as Sam raised an eyebrow. He never would have guessed a playboy billionaire like Wayne would ever get into a fight or stick around for one at that. He always ran the hell away as Jayden said before Batman showed up and beat the crap out of everyone.

"So, what happened after Bruce saved you?" Sam asked.

"He then left me with some friends of his they were happy to take care of me," She explained. "They also worked for Wayne and had more than enough money to send me to school and that's what I've been doing ever since."

"Great you said you wanted to be an architect right?" Sam asked.

"I'm going to college next year, what about you?" She asked.

"I'm not sure yet I wanna focus on graduating before I think of that," He said. "Maybe I'll go to law school become a lawyer and get into politics. Then maybe I can find the bastards who ransacked our home and kidnapped all of our friends."

The mood suddenly darkened around them as Kris looked at him with disappointment.

"And then what kill them?" She snapped.

"Well, I don't know I swore on Vulcan that I would." He said as he showed her his gauntlets.

"Jesus Sam," She hissed. "What if that things manipulating you?"

"It's not I am the new demi god of fire." He said with a little broadness.

"No, you're an idiot messing with things you don't understand." She admitted. "You always fucked around with your power even before you got those gloves now you're even more unstable."

"Hey," He snapped. "I'm trying to control them bit by bit and I will soon master these gauntlets just like Vulcan did. Also I'll have you know that I'm only thinking of killing those assholes because of what they did to us, or are you so into your new pampered life that you've forgotten where you really come from."

Kris splashed her piping hot coffee in Sam's face but didn't flinch as Kris breathed heavily. He could tell that he had pissed her off and right now she was trying her best to keep herself contained.

"I light myself on fire all the time sweetheart coffee is nothing but water to me." He deadpanned.

"You haven't changed a bit. I haven't forgotten where I come from but it didn't do me any good either. All it did was bring me pain and misery and I don't want to end up back there. You though are hell bent on finding them that your willing to endanger yourself and your friends just like you did back at the museum. Ugh, look I got to go alright."

She got up from her chair and gathered her bags and stormed off she walked a few feet before turning back to face him.

"It was really nice seeing you again," She mumbled. "You put one of my worries to rest today."

With that she walked off leaving Sam alone. He sat there with a blank expression on his face for a few minutes as he just stared at a lone rose sitting in the middle of the table. He blinked and the flower was now engulfed by a small flame. He watched as the flame slowly melted the flower until it withered until it was nothing but ash. He slowly got up and left the café with only the burden of his past on his shoulders.

Shadow had led his team to a mansion on the outskirts of Gotham in a secluded area. The mansion was out fitted with high tech equipment and expensive furniture as Shadow had led his team back to the main room.

"What do you think?" Shadow asked.

"This place is awesome!" Phoenix exclaimed.

"Yeah, great headquarters." Gauntlet said.

"I like this mansion." Red Crosshairs said.

"Most adequate." Thanatos said in his monotone voice.

"Great find Shadow." Reaper said.

"I can chill here for now." Hitgirl said hiding the fact she wanted to be there.

"I'll stay too for now." Ronin said.

"Yeah we sure came a long way from what we used to be." Dusk admitted.

"Just think of all the good we can do here." Breeze said with hope.

"Great, then this place will be our main headquarters." Shadow said. "Now, we need to get ready the Justice League are coming tonight."

Everyone went silent as they look at their leader for answers.

"What the hell are they coming over here for?" Hitgirl snapped.

"Well, I can probably shed some light on the situation." Breeze said. "We being professional assassins are on Batman's shit list. Also, after picking up all of the Leagues blacklisted members they probably want to make sure we aren't ready to cause a war."

"What a bunch of assholes." Gauntlet grunted.

"I know right," Phoenix snapped. "They didn't give a crap about us until Jayden brought us together."

"I saw we go to war on them." Red Crosshairs said.

"People, people, people relax," Shadow said in a calming tone. "As much as I hate the bastards they are the most respected heroes and we can't go around killing them."

"He's right the public would be all over our asses," Ronin explained. "The people, the government and especially the mystery man who Two-Face was talking too."

"Crap, I had forgotten about him." Shadow groaned. "Look, we'll try to form a truce. It won't be strong granted but it will keep them off our asses for the time being."

Shadow had let them all to a large conference room with a large window overlooking the forest with a cliff in the distance. Shadow had the table face the door with the window facing the door in the distance.

"Okay, Red in case things go sour very doubtful but just in case," Shadow said as he gave him a rifle clip filled with bullets with a small green shimmer. "These are Kryptonite bullets I had them made just in case. They aren't easy to make and the materials are extremely hard to come by." He said in a stern voice. "So be freaking careful not to miss."

"Don't forget who you're talking to boss." Red gloated as he took the clip. "I'll be on the cliff just give me word when you want Man of Steel dead."

"Okay, everyone else get ready they'll be here soon." Shadow said.

It took a few hours but a jet landed on the landing pad next to the mansion as the League made their way into the Mansion. After a few short minutes the League was standing in front of the Warriors with Shadow sitting at his desk.

"Well hello everyone how are you today?" He asked as he observed the League.

Superman of course, Wonder Woman, Hawk girl, Green Arrow, Red Tornado, Black Canary, Martian Man Hunter, The Flash and of course the star of the show.

"Batman." Shadow mused.

"Shadow." Batman responded.

"To what do I owe the pleasure?" Shadow asked playfully. "Are you all here to thank us for doing your job in taking down Two-Face?" He then waved his hands around lightly. "Don't worry we just did our community a proud service."

"You know that's not why we're here." Black Canary said in a stern tone.

"Careful little birdie, my darling Breeze was trained by a notorious cat burglar. You do know cat's eat birds don't you?" He asked coyly.

"I'm named after a bird doesn't mean I am one." She grunted.

"Okay, I'm sorry I didn't mean to speak cryptically that's Reapers job." He nodded towards his cloaked companion. "Anyways what's up?"

Batman leaned forward and gave Shadow his trademark stare. It would have affected most people but Shadow was never going to be intimidated by him ever again.

"We want you to stop what you are doing." Batman ordered.

The team of Shadow Warriors remained silent for a few minutes before laughing hysterically. They completely ignored the stares of the League as they regained their composure.

"Ugh, sorry we always laugh when someone suggest something stupid." Shadow chuckled as he sat back in his chair.

"We're not Joking Shadow," Batman growled. "You're killing people and your harboring fugitives. It won't be long before you go overboard and we'll be forced to take you down."

"You can try." Phoenix snapped as Gauntlet held him back.

"See what you're doing you're upsetting my brother." Gauntlet snapped.

"We didn't mean to cause trouble," Superman intervened. "It's just your harboring potential threats to the peaceful citizens of Gotham."

The team looked at him with blank stares as Dusk spoke up.

"Have you been to Gotham," He asked. "There are twenty good people and the rest are either killers, psycho's or both."

"And ever since you freaks got here all you've been doing is insulting our team." Ronin said.

"We don't mean to insult but we have been after you guys for a long time." Flash said.

"You're team is very unstable that's why we're here." Wonder Woman explained.

Red Tornado then pulled out a holographic data pad from his wrist.

"Your team consist of Thanatos the killer mech, Ronin the stealth assassin, Gauntlet the demi god of fire, Phoenix the fire conjurer, Reaper the supposed grim reaper of Gotham, Hitgirl the assassin, Dusk the bruiser of your team, Breeze the thief of your team and of course you Shadow with your DNA splicing power you call Adonis which grants you super speed, strength, the power to shoot electricity, fire and ice from your body and small healing properties." Red Tornado finished as it looked like he was pondering. Even without a face he could tell he was thinking. "You are missing one of your crew members Red Crosshairs."

Batman's glare then hardened on Shadow as he looked over at John.

"Go ahead alien," Shadow said. "Tell them were my friend is."

John remained silent for a moment before spilling his guts to everyone.

"Red Crosshairs is on the cliff hidden in the forest." He explained as everyone but Shadow was surprised. "He is currently aiming a high-powered rifle loaded with Kryptonite bullets right at Superman's head."

Shadow grinned under his mask as he looked between Batman and Superman. The rest of the League had to restrain themselves from attacking Shadow.

"Careful, with one word your friends will be mopping up Superman's brains and leaving with their tail between their legs." Shadow sneered.

"We aren't here for a fight," Superman reassured. "We just want you to stop causing harm unto others."

"Harm?" Shadow asked sarcastically. "We are only doing what you guys failed to do. Like stopping the insane experiments unto innocent children like Phoenix and Red Crosshairs, or prevent the deaths of families like my friends Ronin and Reaper have suffered through. You know the people you blacklisted as criminals on your precious League."

"It wasn't like that we just didn't think they could be trust worthy," Black Canary reassured. "We always kept an eye on them."

"Yeah, to lock our asses up and make us out to be vicious criminals." Phoenix said. "You're always there to catch the criminals when they are robbing banks or causing big explosions that you can see from space. Which you guys are stationed at but when it comes to people like Damien Cole who experiment on innocent kids your nowhere to be found."

"Or how about when they slaughter our families in cold blood." Ronin said.

"Yes, Batman knows all about failing the little guy don't ya?" He asked playfully as Batman grimaced. "Like when you let my brother Jason Todd get kidnapped, beaten and blown up or when Barbra took that bullet for you she didn't die but she'll never walk again and let's not forget me. I did what you failed to do and went after the bastard and took a bullet to the head."

"And now you have a team hell bent and unstable about revenge just like you." Batman growled.

"Look, enough of the back and forth here," Jayden said. "We want a truce. Believe it or not I do have respect for you and your team, even those little young justice kids you have. But that doesn't change the fact that these kids behind me trust me with their lives and they are my team. So here's the deal, we won't kill no solid guarantees like let's say we're in a life or death situation but we won't kill. We'll do our part and keep the community safe but here's our part." Shadow said as he cleared his throat. "We. Don't. Fucking. Work. For. You. Understand?" Shadow said in a stern voice. "We don't answer to you, we don't take orders from you and we sure as shit aren't apart of your team. Understood?"

Batman looked at his team as they all had the same stare as him. They didn't like what Shadow had promised and they didn't like the team he had. They were all unstable and could snap at any moment but, they all had an undying loyalty to Shadow and they would die to protect them as he would for them.

"Fine," Batman said as he stuck his arm out. Shadow got up from his chair and shook his hand. "But this doesn't change anything. If you get out of line once we will be back for you."

"And we'll be waiting." Shadow said as he sent some jolts up Batman's arm. Batman let out a grunt but remained stable as he squeezed Shadow's hand and crushed it. Shadow staggered back as he held his hand.

"Insulated armor, not bad." Shadow grunted. Batman and his team took their leave as Shadow caught up with Batman. "Listen, I don't hate you…much. Anyways, I do have some respect for you but know this. This is my team and you have no say over it."

"Shadow, these kids are unstable I'm not being cruel." He said. "But, do you have what it takes to handle them when they do snap?"

"Of course, they are like me and I can help them when and if the time comes." Shadow said. "I'll let you go now."

"Thanks," He grunted before stopping again. "Have you seen Barbra?"

Shadow's blood froze in his veins as his shoulders slumped down.

"No, I haven't seen her in a year." He mumbled.

"You should give her a call. She's been asking for you." He said as he finally left.

Shadow stood there for a little while as he watched the League leave. He radioed over to Red to tell him he could come inside as he went back to his team.

Later that night at the penthouse Jayden sat in his living room zoning at the T.V. He had a phone in his hand as he took a deep breath and dialed the numbers. He held the phone up to his ear as the ring tone repeated a few times before someone answered.

"Hello?" A soft voice asked.

Jayden took a gulp before answering.

"Hey Aunt Barbra."


	9. Chapter 9: A Sad Clown

**Chapter 9: A Sad Clown**

**Authors Note: Okay I'm gonna try something different this chapter I hope it's to everyone's liking. Thank you all for reviewing and sticking with me. Okay I hope you enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Batman.**

* * *

(? POV)

I sat in front of my mirror at my makeup table putting on the finishing touches to my face. I thought I looked pretty good if I do say so myself. I put on some lipstick as a knock came at my door.

"Sarina are you ready?" My mother's voice asked.

"Yeah, I'm just finishing up." I said as she walked in.

I looked over at her and she smiled.

"You look very beautiful tonight." She said.

"Thanks, you look good too." I said as she wore a classy black dress similar to my dark purple dress. "What exactly is this party for again?"

"It's a charity event," She explained. "A lot of people sent donations towards Arkham Asylum and we have enough to enhance our security both supplied by Mr. Wayne and another generous donator Jayden Warney. We also have enough to hire more security guards and doctors."

"Cool, but I don't see why they need more doctors when they already have you." I complimented.

She chuckled softly and pinched my cheek.

"Thanks kiddo." She said as we both walked out of my room and out of the house. "By the way I noticed you were collecting newspaper articles on Batman. You pick up a new interest?"

"Oh, well I kind of grew to like Batman and all of the Justice League but he's the most awesome of them all." I said like a giddy fan girl. Which I kind of was. "Also, have you ever had this new guy as a patient? I think his name was…Shadow, that's it!"

"Shadow, what do you know about him?" My mother asked as we approached the car.

"All I know is that he's like an evil version of Batman only he has super powers." I said. "He's fast and strong he can shoot lighting and ice from his hands and rumor has it he was trained by Batman himself."

"That's some rumor," My mother said as we got in the car and she started it. "Anyways, no I've never had him as a patient because Batman has never captured him."

"Really, he's captured everyone even Catwoman, even though she never has made it to the asylum but he still caught her." I said defending B-Man.

"True, but I heard he had two friends of his that always bailed him out though. Trouble not prison." My mother explained. "He is interesting though."

"Why's that?" I asked.

"Well, I have studied his patterns and from what I've heard from Batman he's always trying to one-up him." My mother explained. "Whether it's fighting, catching criminals or even killing them."

I gulped at that last part.

"He kills them?" I asked in a shaky voice.

"Sometimes, but from what I've gathered on his personality he has harbored a grudge against Batman for something he's done in the past. What Batman has done I don't know."

"Wow, I almost feel sorry for him." I said in a sad tone.

"Yes it is sad, but that doesn't change the fact that killing people is the solution." My mother said.

I remained silent as we continued driving to the party. The silence was becoming unbearable as I decided to change the subject.

"You know I've met Mr. Wayne a few times but I think this is the first time I've ever heard you mention Jayden. What's his story?" I asked.

"He's a young billionaire playboy just like Wayne." My mother explained. "His mother died from cancer when he was young and his father was gunned down when he was ten. I heard he disappeared for a while and when he came back he used his trust fund to start up his own corporation making security systems for common households and even government contracts."

"Wow, so he's pretty loaded." I said.

"Yeah, he's rich smart but he's also unstable." My mother deadpanned.

"What do you mean?" I asked confused at how a rich playboy could be unstable.

"He has too much to prove especially to Bruce." My mom explained. "He's always buying things that Bruce owns and he always selling things that should at least be given some second thought. Like recently he had a whole supply of handguns with a safety device that only fires if the user is registered. Only someone stole the weapons before they were delivered to the army cargo plane."

"I don't see how that's his fault." I said.

"He rushed the delivery he didn't even know the army was looking for business but here's the thing it was a scam. There was no army base or transportation. He might as well have just given them the guns willingly, which he kind of did."

"Wow, poor guy." I said as we arrived at the party.

We went in and were surrounded by mostly doctors from the Asylum and some other generous donators. I stuck by my mom for a little while and god was it boring. None of my friends were here and I had left my phone at home the only time it got exiting was when Bruce Wayne showed up.

People went nuts over him. They were all sharks' other rich people wanted to make him business offers reporters wanted a story and women…well don't even get me started on them.

After the how do's he made his way over to us. Mom fixed my hair even though there was nothing wrong with it and greeted us.

"Hello Dr. Gibson." Mr. Wayne said in his suave tone of voice as they shook hands.

"Hello Mr. Wayne," She greeted as she motioned to me. "You remember my daughter Sarina." He smiled as he extended his hand.

"Hello Sarina." He said as I took his hand.

"Hello Mr. Wayne." I said with a shaky voice. This was really important and I didn't want to mess this up. My thoughts were broken away as a tall black haired man and a younger boy approached.

"These are my guest for the evening, my young associate Richard Grayson and this young man who I've taken in is Tim Drake." I shook hands with Richard and Tim only for him to take the back of my hand and place a small kiss on it.

"Nice to meet you." He said in a charming voice. My face broke out in a small blush as I looked away shyly.

"Um…Nice to meet you too." I said dreamingly. That was the first time I had met Tim Drake.

"Brucey boy!" A new voice exclaimed.

And Jayden Warney.

I looked over and saw him in a black suit with a bunch of his friends surrounding him. His date was a beautiful red haired woman who wore her hair in a ponytail and wore a beautiful backless dark blue dress.

"Hello Jayden, Ms. Alexandra." Bruce greeted as he held his hand out. Jayden grabbed it and embraced Bruce like they were good friends.

"Aw, my god it's been awhile hasn't it?" Jayden said as he pulled away. "How are you doing Richie?"

"I'm fine Jayden how are you?" Richard asked with a slight irritation.

"Good, good and little Timmy how's the rich life treating you?" Jayden asked with a slight playfulness but I could tell there was bitterness in his voice.

"Jayden, this is Dr. Gibson and her daughter Sarina." Bruce introduced.

"Ah hello, hello." Jayden greeted as he motioned to his friends.

"This is my girlfriend Alexandra," He waved to his girlfriend.

"Hello." She greeted.

"My body guard and chief of security Marcas." He introduced his big Russian friend who was wearing a classic body guard suit.

"Dobryj vyechyer." He said in Russian. **(Good evening)**

"My brothers Flynn and Jason." He then motioned to two young men. The one called Jason was a young seventeen year old boy and the other Flynn was a twenty or something year old. Jason looked somewhat more fun loving than Flynn who looked like he had the weight of the world on his shoulders. "And his date Hilary." This girl looked more bored and disgusted than me. She looked beautiful but in a more rugged way like she would rather be dressed like a boy than a girl. "And last but not least Sam and Blaze." These two were strange Sam had shaggy brown hair who kept messing with his hands as if he were hiding something and Blaze was a young man with black hair and looked less than happy to be here.

"Um…nice meeting all of you." I said sheepishly. I didn't want to be rude but some of these guys creped me out.

"Likewise, likewise, hey where's the booze?" Jayden shouted as a waiter brought over a silver platter of champagne glasses surrounding a whole bottle. He took one and gave each of his friends a glass and he just took the whole bottle for himself. I heard my mother and Tim let out a grunt as he started chugging the bottle.

"Hey take it easy there." Another voice said.

I looked over to see Commissioner Gordon and his daughter Barbra Gordon who was in wheelchair come up next to us. She looked over at Jayden as he let out a grunt of disappointment.

"Hey Aunt Barb." Jayden sighed.

She rolled next to him and placed a hand on his wrist, he looked away ashamed but then looked at her and smiled.

Afterwards Tim asked me to dance with him as Jayden and Ally did the same. Flynn and Hilary sat at a table drinking champagne as Sam, Jason, Blaze and Marcas were mingling with guest.

"So, if you don't mind me asking and feel free not to answer but what happened to your father?" Tim asked.

I was hesitant to answer at first but I felt like I could trust him. I don't even know why I trusted him enough to tell him maybe I'm just a sucker for young good looking boys.

"I don't really have a father or I do but I don't know where he or even my mother is." I said as my happy expression dropped. "My mom told me that I was adopted right away when I was still a baby. All my mother told me was that my parents died my father of cancer and my mother childbirth."

God I sounded pathetic. Here I was with a nice boy and I'm feeding him my sob story. Now I'm just waiting for him to pretend that something came up so he can run away. It happened a few times before no one ever truly cared about my life other than my mother and a few choice friends.

"I'm sorry about your parents." Tim said in a sincere tone.

I blushed again as he held me closer to him.

"Thank you." I mumbled in a daze. So much for not being like the girls who are after Wayne.

"Having fun?"

We looked over to see Mr. Wayne dancing with another random girl as Jayden snickered next to us.

"Yeah, it looks like you're having a good time yourself." Tim said causing Bruce to laugh.

"I guess you learned from the best." Mr. Wayne said as he reached over and ruffled Tim's hair purposely embarrassing him. Time started to whine childishly causing me to laugh as well. I looked over at Jayden and noticed that his cocky attitude was now glum and depressed. He was looking at Bruce and Tim as if he was jealous or maybe remembering something.

"Are you okay?" I asked at random. I don't even know why I had asked I had no interest in being his friend or getting to know him.

"Yeah, booze just gets me depressed." He said as he and Ally walked away. "Excuse us."

I watched the two walk over to the bar and then watched as Bruce had the same look on his face as Jayden.

There was something between the two but the question was what? I was broken from my thoughts as someone fired a gun in the air. Everyone screamed as a man in a purple suit held a handgun in the air. My eyes went wide as the man started laughing maniacally. It was then and thee I knew who he was.

"What kind of a party is this without clowns to liven it up?" He laughed again.

"The Joker." I whispered.

I had never met this guy but my mother was always the one who worked with him. Legally as a patient not a criminal. Whenever I had asked my mom about him I immediately regretted it. I would always have nightmares that he would creep up to my bedroom window and snatch me away, or that I was in a circus and he would do sick tricks on me.

I was so deep in thought that I forgot Tim was still with me actually he had tightened his hold on me. I looked over and noticed that Bruce was gone with only the frightened woman in his place. In fact Jayden and Ally were no longer at the bar with that Flynn guy or his girlfriend and Sam, Blaze, Jason and that Russian guy were all gone.

"What the hell?" I whispered as more of Joker's men started filling up the room. They were robbing both men and women as they had finally came over to us. They pushed Tim away and dragged me away along with my mother.

"Ladies and gentlemen we are tonight's entertainment," Joker announced. "I know you are all probably wondering why we are here?" He asked rhetorically. "Well it's fairly simple we are here to rob you of the money you raised for Arkham." He then took a poetic pose as he started weeping falsely. "As you know I have spent a majority of my life there and I have had many fond memories of it. Now, I here that you all want to change it with these fancy security measures and doctors I mean how's a guy supposed to break out?"

"You're not you freak." I blurted out.

Wrong move.

Suddenly I was dragged up by my hair and up to his pale white face. His breath reeked of god knows what as I remained numbed.

"Hmm, this is your daughter isn't she Doc?" Joker asked to my mother who was being held at knife point by Harley Quinn. She nodded as he looked back at me. "She has quite the mouth on her maybe I should sow it shut so she doesn't speak out at people like that or call people hurtful names."

I was shaking at what he had said he was gonna do to me. Crap why did I have to speak out like that what was I thinking?!

"She does have a nice dress doesn't she, oh and it's in my favorite color." He exclaimed in a giddy tone as Harley looked me up and down.

"Yeah sure," She said in her New York accent. "It would look better on me."

Well considering she was wearing a stupid leather outfit and her pigtails were dyed red at the ends no dress would make her look good. I started to panic as Joker aimed his gun at me. I then noticed that the trigger was glowing light blue.

"Aren't those Jayden Warney's guns?" Oh why can't I stop talking?

"Why yes they are," Joker exclaimed as he looked back at my mother. "Do you tell your daughter everything Doc?" She remained silent as he turned back to me. "Yes they are. You see I posed as one of my aliases and told him that I was a military man looking for new weapons. I gave him a tip and told him to send the truck to my headquarters. Afterwards I killed the deliverymen and stole his guns. It was way too easy. Speaking of which, where is he I want to thank him in person."

No one answered. He asked again as everyone looked around but still no one knew where he was.

"Hmm, he's just disappeared." Joker stated obviously. "Well then I guess I'm gonna have to do the usual and take a hostage. Boys!"

I looked over to see Commissioner Gordon being restrained by Joker's men along with Barbra being rolled in by her wheelchair. For someone who was being taken captive she looked surprisingly calm.

"Well, here's a familiar face," He said as he dragged me over by my hair and stood in front of Barbra. "Barbra Gordon, how's the ol' spinal cord?"

"I think of you constantly." She said in a low voice causing him to laugh. He then pointed the gun at her and I started to panic. I broke away from his grip and smacked the gun out of his hand. He let out a growl and smacked me with the back of his hand.

"You should have really raised her better Doc," Joker snapped as he picked his gun back up. "If you beat her more she would learn her place."

He then pointed the gun at my mom and I let out a shriek as he pulled the trigger. Only the trigger didn't budge. He let out a grumble and figured the safety was on and flipped a switch. He then pointed the gun again but again nothing happened. The rest of the crooks started to check their guns as their guns had done the same thing.

Just then the lights went out and people had started screaming again. Just then I heard one of the thugs scream as he disappeared into the darkness. Just then more thugs all at once started disappearing as the rest started to gather around Joker and Harley. I looked back over at Gordon and Barbra to see that they along with the thugs were gone.

"You know for a guy who thinks he's so smart maybe you should have had those guns checked before just using them like dumbasses." A voice said at the main doors.

Everyone including me looked over to see a whole group of people armed to the teeth.

They all looked like assassins. They wore mask and had a unique weapons and outfits. Two were girls one was holding two special design .45s and wore a black mask over her face like Zorro and the other was wearing a matching set of dark blue leather clothes with a staff.

The rest of the group consisted of a young man with biker goggles and gauntlets who had a strange magnum. The other kid next to him wore a punk biker outfit with a black mask and a phoenix design on the front. Another was a tall blonde haired man wearing a black army camouflage uniform and a bandana around his mouth and a pair of sunglasses. There was also a guy wearing a black ski mask with no mouth piece and orange tinted sunglasses. He wore a leather vest with a red long sleeve shirt underneath.

The most unusual was a guy dressed like a grim reaper he had a cloak, a skull mask and even a sickle thing. The final guy I had already known who he was.

Shadow.

"Those guns have been tagged," Shadow said. "Those guns were meant to be given to local guns shops and police precincts. The only people who can use those guns are good honest people and you and your boys are sure as hell not on that list." Shadow chuckled. "I had Mr. Warney sell me those guns to lure you out. Then I had two death row inmates blackmailed into delivering them to you so all you did was do me a favor by killing them. By the way did you check that truck for a tracker or did you keep it at your hideout which is the old amusement park that was abandoned due to an earthquake that happened five years ago. How am I doing?"

Joker was growling and gritting his teeth but then cleared his throat and straitened his collar.

"I've heard about you," Joker said. "You and you band of merry men…and women." He said eying the girls. "You guys are supposedly professional assassins bent on killing in the name of peace. Ugh, the idea alone makes me want to vomit." He groaned.

"We're not here to talk about our fucking jobs." Phoenix snapped. "Just surrender peacefully and we won't roast your ass alive!"

"You better tell your little fire cracker to cool down otherwise I'll blow him up myself!" Joker grunted.

"You aren't making this any easier on yourself Joker, surrender now." Reaper said.

"You freaks are gonna have to do a lot better than show up in Halloween costumes acting all tough when your just scared little kids." A random thug said causing more of the thugs to laugh.

I looked over at Shadow and saw that his expression, even though he was wearing a mask, hadn't changed. He then turned his head over to the big guy with blonde hair and nodded at him.

"Red." He said.

The guy called Red remained still for a minute before his eyes underneath his shades started glowing red. They almost looked like crosshairs.

He then stomped a few feet towards the guy who insulted them and before I could even blink he was sent flying across the room. The rest of Joker's goons looked at him in shock as Joker ordered his men to kill them.

They pulled out knives and bats as they charged at the warriors. Red made short work out of them due to his strength as the rest got their fun. Gauntlet and Phoenix fired light fire streams at their legs and crippled them bad. Hitgirl and Breeze used their agility and flexibility to take down their guards and Dusk and Reaper used their weapons to beat the crap out of the remaining grunts.

The only ones left were Harley and Joker as Shadow slowly walked towards them.

"You know you and your friends are no fun," Joker pouted. "I know a certain someone who could of handled this ten minutes ago with his bare hands…and a few batarangs."

Shadow let out a growl as he drew his black sword and charged at Joker. He brought his sword up ready to kill him as I looked away in panic. I heard the blade connect with something so cautiously I slowly opened my eyes.

Shadow's blade was now tangled in Batman's spiked gauntlets.

"Now here's someone who aims to please." Joker squealed.

Batman pulled his arm back yanking Shadow's sword out of his hands. His blade went flying across the room as Shadow raised his fist to punch him. Batman ducked and sent his fist straight into his stomach knocking him back. He then raised his foot kicking Joker in his face knocking him into Harley, freeing my mother and me.

Dusk and Reaper rushed in to fight Batman when Robin and Nightwing dropped in out of nowhere and blocked their path.

Dusk brough his tonfa's down onto Robin's staff as Reaper swiped his scythe across Nightwings clubs. The four fought as Breeze and Hitgirl rushed at Batman. Breeze brought her staff down on him but Batman grabbed it with his left and pushed her back with his right. 'Guess he has a soft spot for girls.' I thought.

Hitgirl on the other hand brought her fits across his face but he grabbed her hand and twisted it. She let out a grumble as she pulled out her .45 and pointed it at him. She fired as he let go of her hand and ducked dodging her bullet. He swiped her legs and knocked her on the floor as Phoenix rushed in.

His fists were on fire as he assaulted Batman with a barrage of punches. Batman was careful as he casually skipped back avoiding his punches. His luck then ran out when he bumped into a wall and Phoenix raised his fiery fist for one final attack. Batman then pulled out two capsules and threw then at his face. They blew up revealing to be some kind of liquid metal which did something to Phoenix because it caused him to blow up on the spot. He was okay but unconscious as Gauntlet rushed over to treat him.

Shadow let out another roar as he lunged at Batman. The two countered each other's attacks as everyone stood there watching the two go at it. Batman then knocked him back as he pulled out a magnum and pointed it at Batman. I looked over to See Dusk pointing a glock at Robin who had some kind of shield coming out of his staff and Nightwing and Reaper staring each other down. I then looked over to see that the big guy from before was just standing there looking as if his only duty was to take down Joker the rest was none of his concern.

"Drop it son."

I looked over to see Gordon pointing a snub nose at Shadow while he still aimed his gun at Batman.

"I save your ass and this is how you repay me?" Shadow asked bitterly.

"Yeah well you're the one who started picking fights with Batman and his gang so you're the only one to blame." Gordon said.

"Dad," I looked over to see Barbra sitting at a table with a pleading look on my face. "He did save my life just now. Please just this once let him go?"

Gordon had a puzzled look on his face. He couldn't let this guy go even if he did save us Joker said it himself he was an assassin. Just the out of nowhere the big guy who was just standing there was now gripping Shadow's wrist as he held his sword in his other hand.

"Boss, we should go now." He said in his cold tone. "The clown is done and we have what we came for no more blood tonight."

Shadow's hand started to shake as he held his gun up and Red grabbed him by the shoulders.

"This isn't over Batman not by a fucking long shot!" He snapped as the rest of the Shadow Warriors retreated.

"I've heard that many times before." Batman mumbled.

Outside as my mother held me in her arms they had started dragging the clowns away and finally gotten to Joker. His gaze was trained on me as I held my mother tighter.

"See ya soon Doc." He said in a dark voice which then turned bright. "Oh, why don't you bring the kid to your next appointment we'll have loads to talk about then." He laughed as he was thrown into the back of the truck and driven off to Arkham.

I felt really cold all of a sudden no surprise since it was October but I felt it was for a different reason.

A darker reason.

I then felt warm as someone wrapped my coat around my arms. I looked behind me to see Tim who had a few bruises on his face.

"Oh my, what happened to you?" I asked as he smiled.

"A few of those goons tried to stop me when Joker held you hostage." He explained. "Batman pulled me, Bruce and Richard away when those weirdoes attacked Joker's men."

"Oh, are you alright?" I asked.

"I was about to ask you that." He smiled. I blushed a little as I nodded. "Listen I have to go. Bruce is really sensitive about these things especially involving guns. His parents were gunned down when he was a kid so he avoids a fight, but um can I get your number?"

I felt a little light headed when he asked me that. No boy really ever bothered to ask me for my number so I didn't know what to say so I nodded. He gave me a pen and a piece of paper and I wrote down my number along with my name. I even dotted the 'I' with a little smiley face as I handed him the paper. He gave me his number and as a cute little gesture he dotted his 'I' with a heart. I giggled as he smiled back at me.

"I'll see you later Sarina." He said as he walked over to his limo.

"Bye, Tim." I swooned.

"Aw, how cute." The drunken slurs of one Jayden Warney said.

I looked behind me to see him being supported by Ally on his left and a bottle of champagne on his right.

"Where the hell where you and all of your friends when this went down?" I grumbled.

"Well, I can't speak for everybody else but I was in the bathroom throwing up five hundred bottles of Champagne." He slurred.

"Unbelievable." I groaned.

"I know this crap never gets me drunk." He snapped as he took another swig. "I think 'hiccup' I think Joker spiked it to get my money."

"Or maybe it's because you drank an entire bottle of Champagne all by yourself." I shot back.

"Don't be paper-no um…don't be pepper…dammit what's that word?"

"Preposterous?" Ally stated bluntly.

"That word, ugh…Okay…time to go. Hey Marcas give me the keys I'm driving!" He shouted as he ran over to the limo.

"No, you are not. Marcas do not give him those keys!" Ally yelled as she chased after him.

"Moron." I mumbled. I think I finally understood what my mom meant when she said he was mentally unstable.

I shook my head from the dizziness of the event that had happened tonight as my mother came back from talking to the police and led me to the car.

Good thing it was Friday I would definitely not be getting any sleep tonight.


	10. Chapter 10: Another Day

**Chapter 10: Another Day**

**Authors Note: Okay another chapter I thank you all for the reviews and ocs and I hope you enjoy this chapter. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Batman.**

* * *

Ronin was currently typing away on the computer as Thomas was meditating in his private quarters. They waited for their friends to return from the party which they did not attend because they always felt out of place at these sorts of things. Ronin was currently going over the events that happened at the party when Jayden stormed into the room.

He only wore his shirt and pants as he was currently trying to rip his tie off as everyone else soon followed. He angrily grabbed a bottle of vodka and a shot glass as he plopped down on the couch of the living room.

"Hey guys how you doing?" Ronin asked.

Jayden grunted as he did a shot.

"That bad?" Ronin asked.

"Joker crashed the party and we ended pretty fast thanks to safety features Thanatos added." Flynn said.

"Then Batman and his crew came in and we started to fight." Marcas said.

"No, you stood there like a schmuck and did nothing." Jayden grunted as he did another shot.

"I work for you and my loyalty lies with you, but I will not get involved with trivial matters." Marcas said.

"He attacked me Marcas." Jayden grunted.

"No, he stopped you from killing clown you attacked him." He said. "If it were other way around I would have helped you."

"Just lend a hand next time I know you have your principles but when your crew is in trouble you lend a hand to your comrade okay?" Jayden sighed.

"Da." Marcas replied.

"Anyways, Shadow and Batman got into a scuffle and well…Gordon got involved and Jayden had to ditch." Hilary asked as she plopped herself on Flynn's lap.

"How the hell did Batman know that mercury was my weakness though?" Blaze asked.

"Jason." Jayden groaned as Jason looked over to Blaze.

"Because he's Batman." Jason chuckled.

"Ah don't worry kid, we'll get him back." Sam groaned.

"Hey you alright man," Blaze asked. "You've been kind of distant."

"Yeah, just have a little girl trouble." Sam admitted.

"Oh," Blaze asked slyly as he leaned closer. "A lucky little lady getting the old fire going?"

"Nah, that's the problem. We used to be boyfriend and girlfriend but now she doesn't want anything to do with me." He pouted.

"So, what are you gonna do?" Blaze asked.

"Nothing." He deadpanned.

"Wimp." Jayden grunted. Sam shot a glare at him.

"What was that?" He snapped.

"You're so afraid that you'll lose her forever so you won't do anything." Jayden slurred. Sam could already tell he was loaded.

"What do you know your girl fell for you in an instant and still loves you!" Sam snapped.

"What you think we never had a spat here or there well there was." He grumbled as he did another shot. "There was one time when she told me she hated me. It was a year after we met I was eighteen and she was seventeen. I still had some time before I could get access to my money so we were currently living in a halfway house. One summer it was hot as balls so me and her went over to a gas station and grabbed a couple of slushies' to try and keep cool. Next thing you know it this fucking punk comes over and grabs her ass. Ally turns to him, opens up his pants and dumps the slushy down his pants." He laughed causing Sam and Blaze to laugh as well. "Then he smacked her, so I did what I had to do. I curbed the little spic. I shattered his teeth and broke his jaw taught him to respect women. Ally, she was afraid of me then soon didn't want anything to do with me. I had to do my best to make up with her. I talked to her, begged her and anything else I could do to come back. She eventually forgave me but the point is you have to take the initiative and get her back. Otherwise you be alone for the rest of your life wondering what the hell happened."

Sam took what Jayden said as Blaze gave him a questionable look. Sam smiled and looked back over to Jayden who was slumped down in his chair passed out. Blaze and Sam laughed as the two carried their drunken leader off to bed.

The next day Sam waited outside the doors of his school as he patiently waited for Kris. He looked through the crowd when he finally spotted her by short blonde hair. Sam rushed over to her and grabbed her by her hand leading her away from the crowd.

The two stopped around the corner in the parking lot and Sam finally looked Kris in her blue eyes.

"Sam, what's wrong?" She asked.

"Look, I'm sorry about all that stuff I said about how you didn't care and anything about our past." Sam admitted. "You were right about everything."

"No, I'm sorry," She pouted. "Truth is you were right I was trying to forget my past. I went to school, made friends and tried my best to convince myself that what happened was over and that I couldn't spend the rest of my life worrying about it. So, I'm sorry."

"You got nothing to be sorry about," Sam said as he wrapped his arms around her and she came to him willingly. "You did the right thing trying to move on while I've been harboring this grudge."

"I am glad your back Sam." She smiled as she hugged him back.

"Me too, I mean about you being back." He smiled.

They stayed like this for a few minutes before someone ran around the corner.

"Hey Kris are you-oh!" A new voice gasped.

Sam and Kris looked over to see Sarina standing there in shock.

"I'm so sorry I didn't mean to interrupt." She apologized.

"It's alright Sarina this is,"

"Hey I know you," Sam interrupted. "You're that girl from the party Sarina Gibson."

"Yeah and your that guys brother, Sam Jackson right." She asked.

"Yeah, I didn't know you went to school here." Sam said. "You and Kris are friends?"

"Yup, BFF's for life." Sarina giggled.

"We met a few years ago when I was the new girl. I felt out of place and she took notice of me and we've been friends ever since."

"Cool, listen I have to go but um can I see you later?" Sam asked.

"Yeah, I'll see you later." Kris blushed as her and Sarina walked away giggling.

Later that night the team was currently looking over any crimes or disturbances they might have missed as they watched Breeze skim through records multiple alarms started going off. Breeze started typing rapidly as the team rushed over.

"We've got multiple incidents going on throughout Gotham." She exclaimed. "We got a train going off the rails we have a hostage situation over at the hospital, and a turf war between cops and Joker's crew."

"Okay, go time people," Shadow said. "Thanatos, Red and I will take care of the train, Reaper, Hitgirl and Breeze you handle the hostage situation and Gauntlet, Phoenix, Dusk and Ronin handle the turf war. Assholes and elbows people!"

Everyone moved out and made their way to their destinations.

The Gotham monorail was flying like a rocket down the tracks the only inhabitants on the train were the doctors from Arkham Asylum. Red Crosshairs was driving the jet bike which Shadow named the raven as Shadow took the back seat and Thanatos followed next to them.

"Red, get me close to the front car!" Shadow ordered as Red flew in close. "Thanatos, use your laser cutter to make and entrance for me."

Thanatos pointed his right hand at the roof of the front car as a small white laser beam fired out and cut a hole in the roof. The broken circular roof tile fell into the car as Shadow jumped in the main car. He quickly rushed into the main controls to see that they were smashed.

"Dammit!" Shadow yelled as the doctors in the passenger seats started freaking out. "Thanatos, Red the controls are smashed I can't stop it."

"Shit, what are you going to do?" Thanatos asked.

"Red, use the harpoon tow cables and fire the at the back of the car and drive the bike backwards. Thanatos, get to the front of the car and try your best to slow it down!"

"Got it!" Thanatos said.

Red went to the back of the car and fired the cables into the back of the car. He then set his bike in reverse trying his best to slow it down as Thanatos moved to the front and set his feet on the rails and his hands on the cart. He put all the energy he had in his jets as he pushed as hard as he could. Meanwhile on the inside Shadow was charging up his Adonis power.

"Okay, here goes nothing." He said as he drew his sword and stuck it into the control board.

Electricity surged through his body as he absorbed the power from the train. His body cackled in a mixture of blue and red as the train lights started to flicker on and off. The train then started to slow down as both Red and Thanatos cooled down their jets as the train came to a complete stop.

Jayden fell on his back from exhaustion as Red and Thanatos made their way in.

"Are you okay boss?" Red asked as he helped him up.

"Y-Yeah, just burned myself out." Shadow panted. "How's the train?"

"Wrecked, but nothing that can't be fixed." Thanatos said.

"Okay, let's get these hostages out of here." He said as he helped cut free the hostages.

"Thank you we owe you our lives." One of the hostages thanked.

"What happened?" Shadow asked.

"We are the new Doctors of Arkham Asylum," He explained. "We all got on the same plane and came here when some guys wearing clown mask came and abducted us. They rounded us up on the train and started to mess with the controls. Before the train started moving they smashed the controls and ditched us. The rest…well you did the rest."

"Clown mask's…Joker." Shadow growled.

"Why would the clown do something like this, what could he possibly gain from Arkham by doing this?" red Crosshairs asked.

"He's the Joker why does he do anything? Because it's fun." Thanatos said. He then noticed that Shadow was deep in thought. "What do you make of this Shadow?"

"I think this goes a lot deeper than we think." Shadow admitted as they exited the train.

Meanwhile at the hospital Breeze and Reaper were trying their best to keep Joker's men from executing a poor nurse.

"Let her go or I swear I'll have my friend cleave you in two!" Breeze warned as the thug chuckled.

"What's the matter girlie, don't have the stomach to kill me yourself?" He asked.

"No I don't," Breeze admitted. "I will break every bone in your body and leave you to die slowly and painfully." The thug let out a gulp as he threw the nurse at her.

"Okay, take the chick she isn't worth this crap." He said in a shaky voice.

"Speaking of which what are you doing here there's nothing to gain?" Reaper asked.

"No, except killing you." The nurse chuckled as the two recognized the voice.

Just then they felt a jolt of electricity surge through their bodies as two thugs grabbed them from behind. The nurse pulled off her mask to reveal herself to be Harley Quinn. He then snapped her fingers as another thug brought Hitgirl in.

"Sorry guys, they knew I would be on the roof across the street." Hitgirl grumbled.

"Sorry kiddies, Mista Jay has been on to you for weeks," Harley said as she took Reaper's scythe. "He had this whole plan to lure you and your friends into false traps to kill ya. Now that you're here I think I'll kill ya myself."

"You couldn't kill a damn fly Quinn." Hitgirl snapped.

"Also, you alone are not enough to take us down." Reaper said in a monotone voice. "You are just bait."

Harley grumbled as she pointed Reapers scythe in his face.

"You better watch it bub," She warned. "At least I don't have a freaking crocodile for a father!"

Reaper let out a low growl as the lights suddenly went out. Everyone started to panic as the sound of grunts filled the room. The lights came back on to reveal that the thugs were all knocked out. Quinn's ears perked as she heard the clicking of heels. She turned around slowly and her eyes widened to see Breeze, Hitgirl and Reaper standing behind the master thief herself.

"C-Catwoman?" Harley stuttered. Catwoman quirked an eyebrow playfully as Breeze stood next to her. "What are you doing here?"

"Breezy here, asked me to come help in case you caught wind of her plan to jump you." She said as she rubbed Breeze's head.

"Why should you care about some brat?" Harley snapped.

"Two reasons, one I like her and two I had rescued her from the brothel she was kidnapped in." Catwoman snarled as she glared at Harley.

Harley took the scythe and rushed at the trio as Catwoman casually pulled out her whip and snatched the weapon away from her. With one powerful thrust she sent the weapon across the room as Reaper casually snatched it.

"Um…Help?" Harley whispered.

Outside on the rooftop above the four looked down at the SWAT teams as they brought each criminal including Quinn into the trucks. Breeze looked over at Catwoman who was casually sitting on the ledge of the roof kicking her legs back and forth.

"Thanks for your help Selina." Breeze said.

"Don't worry I wouldn't let anything happen to you." Selina said as she pinched Ally's cheeks.

"How do you two know each other?" Hitgirl asked.

"When I first came to Gotham I was kidnapped by Falcone's men," Breeze explained. "They had me as a working girl on the streets when a certain someone spotted my pimp abusing me. After she kicked their asses she took me under her wing. She taught me how to sneak, fight and use my body as a weapon."

"Wait, how did you meet Shadow then?" Reaper asked. Breeze looked away bashfully as she continued.

"It's actually a little embarrassing," She said sheepishly. "As a thank you to Selina I wanted to take down a brothel and free a few girls but ended up getting abducted again. Shadow saw me get kidnapped he came in broke a few legs here and there and I fell for him just like Selina fell in love with Batman."

"Wow." Hitgirl said unimpressed.

"Shut up." Breeze said.

"Yes, love is strange," Selina swooned. "But what was Joker hoping to accomplish? Even if I didn't show up you could have taken Quinn out no problem."

"I don't know, maybe he thought we wouldn't be much trouble for Quinn to handle." Breeze said.

"No, there something else going on." Hitgirl stated.

"The question is what?" Reaper pondered.

Across town Dusk and Ronin were beating down multiple clown thugs as Phoenix and Gauntlet took care of the fires in the streets. Dusk smacked his tonfa across one thugs head and Ronin fired a stun shuriken into another thug's stomach. The two were back to back as more thugs surrounded him.

"Where the hell does Joker find these guys?" Ronin asked.

"Arkham, guess while he's not thinking of escape plans he's doing a recruitment drive." Dusk said as he smacked his tonfa across a thugs face.

Ronin landed a kick into one thug's stomach then an uppercut to his face. He then heard a shotgun cock as he looked over to see a thug pointing a twelve gage right at him. Before the thug could fire a chain whip wrapped around the middle of the gun and melted it right in half. The stunned thug looked over to see Gauntlet standing with his whip in hand glowing orange as Phoenix rushed in and landed a punch to the thugs face. After a few more beatings the team left the rest to the police as they took their leave.

The team regrouped back at the mansion as they went over tonight's events. Breeze was going over police reports and any other situations that had happened around town. The rest of the team was sitting in the war room discussing the Joker's methods.

"Okay, a runaway train, a false hostage situation and a turf war….What the fuck?" Hitgirl asked.

"I don't get it what the hell is going on," Gauntlet asked. "Joker wants something the question is what?"

"Maybe he was just trying to kill us?" Phoneix said casually as he slammed another soda.

"No, these were well timed and highly dangerous," Red said. "He wanted them to get everyone's attention away from something."

"He kidnapped doctors and strapped them on a runaway train, he kicked a bunch of doctors out and swapped a nurse with Quinn and started burning down buildings. Is there anything else we missed?" Ronin asked. Thanatos read the data files on his wrist as he looked down the list.

"There was a riot at Blackgate Prison, a few precincts and…Arkham." Thanatos grumbled.

"An escape attempt of course!" Reaper exclaimed.

"Crap, Breeze you think we can get a report of any kidnappings?" Dusk asked.

"Already done," She gloated. "According to the police reports only one report of a kidnapping has been reported."

"Gibson." Shadow whispered.

"You mean the doctor or the girl?" Gauntlet asked.

"The doctor, she was kidnapped and reported missing by Sarina." Breeze stated.

"Dammit, now we have a hostage situation." Hitgirl growled as she checked her guns.

Shadow was deep in thought about the situation at hand when something came to his attention.

"Hey Breeze, could you do me a favor and do a background check on the doc and the girl." Shadow asked.

She nodded as she typed rapidly into her keyboard. After a few minutes Gibson's file came up and breeze read it out loud.

"Doctor Gibson head doctor in Arkham Asylum, she has a partner Dr. Hoenheim whose daughter is a friend of Sarina's and she's the one in charge of Joker's files." She stated matter-o-factly.

"Make's sense." Red said.

"Too much sense, what about the girl?" Shadow asked.

"Nothing much, born without parents adopted by Gibson goes to school has friends and is a B+ student."

"You think Joker is fascinated with her?" Reaper asked.

"Yeah, don't you remember how he acted with her at the party?" Shadow asked.

"Yeah, yeah he was completely focused on her he didn't even care about the Doctor." Reaper said.

"Where's the girl now?" Ronin asked as he approached the computer.

"She was at the police precinct." Breeze said.

"'Was' what do you mean 'was'?" Shadow asked.

"Dammit she was kidnapped!" Dusk snapped.

"Not according to the police cameras, I just hacked into the footage and it shows her willingly leaving the precinct." Breeze said.

Everyone looked at the blonde haired teen as she carefully snuck out of the precinct. The vid was blurry but they could see she was currently holding an envelope under her shoulder. She disappeared into the corner of the camera as Shadow rubbed the bridge of his nose.

"What the hell is going on Shadow?" Gauntlet asked.

"I don't know Sam, but this girl is somehow managed to get herself involved with possibly the worse criminal in the damn world." Shadow groaned.

"Another day in paradise right?" Hitgirl said.

"Yup just another day." Reaper said.


	11. Chapter 11: Where To Look

**Chapter 11: Where To Look**

**Authors Note: Alright thank you again everyone I love all the reviews. Okay, I know some people want me to do Riddler. Truth is I am not smart seriously if it were a battle of wits between me and him I would be screwed. I will try my best to get his character right but all I can get is his cocky superiority. Okay let's get this started.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Batman.**

* * *

Sam, Blaze and Thomas were waiting in the halls of their school waiting for Sam's girlfriend Kris to show up. Sam and Blaze were currently pacing back and forth while Thomas was leaning against the lockers constantly tapping his foot on the ground.

"Where the hell is your girlfriend?" Thomas grunted.

"I don't know she might have slept in," Sam grumbled. "Why the hell do you care, in fact why the hell are you even here?"

"When Ally read the files about Dr. Gibson she mentioned a name 'Hoenhiem'." Thomas explained. "I don't know why but the research lab I came from I remember hearing the name Hoenhiem. He has a daughter who goes here I was wondering if she could introduce me to him."

"Why don't you introduce yourself to the girl and forget the father." Blaze snickered.

"Yeah, my girl doesn't have a father but if one thing I've learned from dating is never piss off the old man." Sam said.

"Doesn't she have a step father?" Thomas said as Sam went silent.

"Dammit." He whispered.

"Anyways, the girl won't help me find out who I am, but her father might." Thomas said.

"What the hell is your story anyways?" Sam asked.

"Not a long one from my point of view," Thomas snorted. "I awoke in a lab which was destroyed and surrounded by dead bodies. One of those bodies was a Dr. Gree Nexro. I saw him holding a file with what I assumed was my name Thomas Nexro. I ran out of the lab somehow ended up in Gotham, killed a bunch of criminals with my suit and I've been trying to figure out who I am ever since."

"How's that been going?" Sam asked.

"I meditate and so far all I've found out is small bits and pieces, but it's not enough. I need to know who I am." He said with anxiety in his voice.

"Relax man we'll help you." Blaze said as he patted his shoulder.

"Thanks." Thomas muttered.

After waiting for a few more minutes Kris appeared and the three warriors approached her. She looked at the three of them with a confused look as she asked.

"Um…Sam who are these guys?" Kris asked.

"Oh um, Kris these are my friends Blaze and Thomas. Guys this is my longtime friend Kris." Sam quickly introduced. "We're looking for your friend Sarina have you seen her?"

"No, have you heard her mother has been taken hostage by Joker." Kris gasped.

"I know we need to know if she told you anything." Sam asked.

"She didn't tell me anything I was hoping you knew something?" Kris asked.

"All we know is that she left the police precinct with an envelope." Sam said.

"You want to check her locker, lately she has been a little on edge even before this whole mess happened." Kris said as she led them to Sarina's locker. She unlocked the combination and opened it for the crew to investigate.

They went through anything they could find, note books, flash cards anything that looked like it could be written on. They didn't find anything except lab notes and rough drafts for English assignments, just the typical contents of a normal teenage girl.

"Dammit," Blaze grunted as he kicked the lockers. "What now?"

Sam and Thomas stood there pondering over what to do as they paced back and forth. Thomas looked at the locker again and started to wonder if there was something he was missing. A light bulb went off in his head as he reached into his coat and pulled out a pair of sunglasses. He put them on and activated the scanner on them as he examined the locker closely. He saw a hazel color pheromone as he held up his watch and analyzed it.

"What is it Tommy?" Sam asked as Thomas activated the holographic computer.

"Sarina's locker has a light pheromone in it," Thomas said. "I'm analyzing the chemical mixture to see if it matches any of the records in chemical weapons."

"Any luck?" Blaze asked.

"Yes, it matches the chemical compound matches the same fear chemicals Scarecrow uses." Thomas said.

"Crane." Blaze and Sam said in union.

Later that night Shadow went to Sarina's house to see if there was anything else they might of missed. He had checked the rest of the house only to come up empty with only her room left to check. He went in and examined her things slowly and carefully. Most of it was just typical teenage girl stuff but something caught his eye. A book that looked like a photo album out of curiosity he opened it and went through it.

He chuckled lightly at the newspaper articles of Batman and Robin taking down criminals. She was a big fan of Batman but raised an eyebrow as he stumbled across some familiar articles.

His articles.

He chuckled as he remembered when he first started out. He had been caught on camera a few times but that was when he was just a punk with a katana and a black ski mask. He laughed at memories as he stared over at her computer.

It was a laptop on a small desk in the corner but it was plugged in and still on. He walked over and turned it on when he saw a flash drive stuck in the port. He started things up when he felt a familiar presence lingering in the darkness. He let out a heavy sigh as he looked over his shoulder.

"You can come out I felt you come in five minutes ago." Shadow said as Batman came out.

"You know me well." Batman said. "What have you found?"

"Nothing, just crap about boys and bitches you know teenage crap." Shadow muttered. "So…yeah dead end you can go now."

"What did you really find?" Batman grumbled.

"I'm about to find out in a few seconds." Shadow said as he started clicking on the contents of the flash drive. After a few minutes a video came on and the two leaned in to see Joker and his crew surrounding Dr. Gibson who was tied to a chair.

"Helloooo…Sarina." Joker said in a sing song voice. "As you can see I am no longer admitted to Arkham. Having connections pays off." He chuckled as he grabbed Dr. Gibson and held her closer. "Now, as you can see you're dear mother is currently tied up, no pun intended…okay some pun intended. Anyways, if you want to save her come to the Gotham Funland amusement park. Tomorrow night at ten, take the flash drive and the gun with you from the envelope Harley gave you." He said as he put the flash drive from before and a small derringer with some bullets into the envelope. "And Sarina…don't be late."

The video ended as Shadow and Batman immediately left Sarina's home and to Batman's Bat Jet.

"You know she planned on you finding the drive right?" Shadow said.

"Yes, especially since she wrote 'B-Man' on it." He said.

"She's smarter than I thought. My guess your number one fan knew you would come looking here." Shadow said.

"I know I saw the photo album, she seems to taken a liking to you as well. Almost as if she sees you as my equal." Batman said.

"Yeah…anyways, what does Joker want from her?" Shadow asked changing the subject from that equal comment. "Adopted when she was a baby, grew up with a single mom, went to school, straight A's did ballet when she was a kid ditched that for martial arts when she turned thirteen. Been living a normal life ever since." He explained only just realizing he answered his own question. "The kind of normal life The Joker despises."

"Exactly, he gave her the gun so she would go to the amusement park and put her in a position to kill him." Batman said as he started to jog up to his jet. "We can't let her do it."

Batman got into his jet while Shadow got on his bike. The jets beneath his bike started up as he hovered a short distance above ground as the wings on his bike collapsed out of the sides. He looked over at Batman and grinned under his mask as he got higher and higher.

"Don't drag your ass old man!" Shadow laughed as he flew out into the night.

After five minutes the two made their way to the outskirts of the amusement park. They landed their vehicles five miles outside and proceeded on foot. When they got there the amusement park was completely ruined with broken floorboards sticking out of the ground, destroyed rides and trash littering all over the place. Shadow was about to slowly make his way in when Batman placed an arm in front of him blocking his path.

"What gives?" Shadow snapped.

"Stay here I'll handle this." Batman ordered.

"No." Shadow said plainly as he shoved Batman out of his way and started walking towards the park. Before he could get any closer two figures blocked his path. "Nightwing and Robin…?" He snorted sarcastically.

"Batman called ahead to let us know you were coming." Robin grunted. "We're not letting you get in the way."

"What he means is that we need to handle this calmly, without death threats and killing people." Nightwing said.

"Hmm, if only I had a team or elite warriors to help me." Shadow said in false horror.

Just then Nightwing and Robin were knocked down as Ronin turned off his cloaking device and stood over the two. Batman was about to make a move when Thanatos grabbed him from behind. He locked his arms around him locking him in a tight grip as the rest of the Shadow Warriors appeared.

"Oh wait I do have a team of elite warriors to help me." Shadow grinned.

They had tied Batman and his team up with one of Thanatos's special cables and left them in the forest.

"Listen, even though you guys had to make a big deal out of this I want you to know that this hurts you and doesn't hurt me at all." Shadow said as he and most of his team laughed.

"Shadow, if you go in there you'll only make the Joker mad." Batman warned. "He doesn't want you here."

"Don't worry I'll take care of Joker." Shadow said in a dark tone.

"No, I know what you're gonna do you're just gonna convince Sarina to kill Joker and make her one of your own." Batman yelled.

"No, no, no I want Joker for myself." Shadow them placed his right hand over his chest and his left hand in the air. "I swear I'll have the kid sent home. Scouts honor."

"Jayden…" Batman growled.

"Bye…" Shadow said in a sing song voice.

The team soon followed as they finally entered the amusement park. They slowly walked in as they each carefully observed their surroundings. They tried to think of a place that would be best suited for a hideout. Hitgirl aimed her guns around as she saw an old haunted house.

"What about there?" She asked as the rest of the team looked over. They all nodded in agreement as they walked over to the haunted house.

"What the hell is Joker trying to accomplish?" Gauntlet asked.

"Nothing, Joker is just tormenting a poor, innocent family." Reaper deadpanned.

"Yeah, but why just one girl?" Phoenix asked. "The fake crimes, the kidnappings and this game with Sarina what is the goal?"

"Perhaps it is just revenge against the good doctor." Red Crosshairs said.

"Possibly." Dusk said.

"Stay sharp people, we'll find Joker and ask him ourselves." Shadow said.

They walked into the haunted house and stayed alert. The place was full of busted displays as they were careful to not trip over anything. In the distance they heard Joker laughing as they were all on alert.

"Well, well, well…The Shadow Warriors." Joker mused over the intercom. "And here I was expecting Batman."

"Sorry, he's all tied up no pun intended…okay some pun intended." Shadow mocked. "Where's the girl and her mother?"

"Hmm, how do you know they are here?" Joker asked in his false curiosity. "The only way you could know is if you watched the flash drive. Though I could have sworn I gave specific orders to Sarina to take the flash drive with her."

'Crap,' Shadow thought. 'Okay calm down, he would know that Batman would have taken the flash drive. Hell he expected it. Okay, there's no telling that he has Sarina yet maybe I can play for time.'

"I followed Batman here he isn't as sneaky as he thinks he is." Shadow said. "Now, where is the girl?"

"Hmm, couldn't say but I do know she has been progressing very well." He said. "She's already knocked out several of my guards oh she's just so much fun!"

"Knock it off you freak!" Phoenix yelled.

"You cause too much pain and misery it's time to atone for your sins." Red said.

"Oh you have a Russian body guard I have two." Joker said. "But enough about me let's talk about you. You guys claim to be fearless assassins but who are you really afraid of?"

"We aren't afraid of anything!" Ronin shouted.

"Oh stop everyone's afraid of something. Even you." Joker said in a dark tone before cutting off the line.

The warriors slowly moved forward down the dirty horrific halls as they continued their search. They moved cautiously as they noticed Shadow started to cough, then Gauntlet and the Ronin.

"Hey, 'cough' you guys notice that no clown thugs have been attacking us?" Shadow said in a scratchy voice.

"Yeah, you think Joker has some kind of plan?" Ronin asked as he thought he saw something move. "Did you see that?"

"Shh!" Shadow shushed as he covered Ronin's mouth through his mask. "You'll wake them." He said as he looked up at the thousands of bats hanging upside down. Ronin looked up confused as he saw nothing but the ceiling.

"There's nothing up there." Ronin said but then changed his tune when he saw someone in a ninja suit dash past him. His blood boiled as he chased after him "GET BACK HERE MURDERER!"

He took off running as everyone else started freaking out and running away. The bats Shadow saw woke up as their eyes glowed blood red and started screeching as they started flapping their wings. They flew around Shadow as he fell to his knees and covered his head.

_Ronin_

He chased after the assassin through the haunted house but soon lost the ninja assassin as he saw the bodies of his family hanging from their necks in an eerie forest. They were all pale as he slowly moved past them. Their eyes followed him as he heard them whispered to him.

"_Max you failed to save me."_ His girlfriend said.

"It wasn't my fault Abigail I tried my best to save you." He shuddered.

"_I trained you and you repay me by letting me die." _His grandfather said.

"No, sensei I did all I could please you have to understand I did my best." He whimpered as he fell to his knees.

"_It's not my fault it's not my fault it's not my fault." _ He thought over and over again. _"No, no my sensei, no my grandfather or my Abby would never have blamed me for what had happened. It was The Demon's head's fault for killing my grandfather and I will have my revenge."_

He got to his feet and stared down the eerie trail walking down the road without fear.

_Breeze_

Breeze was running down the halls shaking the bugs from her hair as she felt them sink their teeth into her flesh. She screamed for Shadow to help her but no one came. She ran and ran until she tripped and fell through a door. She landed face first onto the ground as she heard something cackling.

She looked up to see that she wasn't in the ruins of the haunted house but in a study lounge. She laid before a fireplace dimly lighting the room making the room glow in an eerie glow. She saw a lone leather chair sitting in front of the fireplace with a glass of brandy in someone's hand which was resting on the arm rest.

"Um…hello?" She said as the person took a sip of brandy.

"An A-?" The voice asked. Breeze's eyes widened in horror as she recognized the tone of that voice.

"D-Dad?" She said her voice barely audible.

"An A-?" He said in a disappointed tone as he stood up and faced her. He wore a black suit and tie his hair was raven black and combed back. "I spend perfectly good money for you to go to the best school, a girl's school, to get you the best tutors and you repay me with an A-." He said bitterly.

He threw the report card he was looking at as it fell before Ally who was no longer Breeze but a little girl wearing a red sweater, a plaid skirt and black dress shoes. Her face was covered in freckles and her hair was tied in braids.

"B-But the teacher wrote that I was a great student," She shrieked. "They said I made a few misspells I got straight A's!"

"I DON'T CARE!" He yelled as he threw the glass of Brandy at her. "You get one minus and soon those straight A's turn to straight F's! You want that you want to spread your legs for pigs for the rest of your life like your mother!"

"B-But I-I," She was interrupted by a slap to the face as she was sent across the room.

"STOP STUTTERING!" He yelled. "If you don't get your act together you're gonna nothing but a cheap filthy slut who can't even afford rent!"

Ally tried to move or do something but she couldn't. Was he right was she just a failure who would grow up to be a slut.

"No." She whispered.

"What?" He snapped.

"I said no," She said with more confidence. "You're the failure not me!"

Just then her staff appeared in her hands and she charged at her father. She brought it down on him only for everything to shatter like glass. She appeared back in the haunted house as she was dressed in her normal clothes. She let out a whimper as she fell to her knees and cried.

_Gauntlet_

Gauntlet was currently running through the sewers as black hands kept snatching his friends by their legs and pulling them into the darkness. They kept grabbing at him as he fired his fire streams at them. They let out high pitched screams as they descended into the darkness.

"Sam." A voice said.

Sam looked around only to see his friends from his childhood being pulled away screaming at him to help. He pressed the palms of his hands against his ears as he shut his eyes and ran straight forward.

"Sam." The voice said again.

"V-Vulcan?" He said looking around as the hands started to appear around him.

"Sam, you are not well," Vulcan explained from the depths of his soul. "You have been infected and you are slowly killing yourself. If you keep firing and putting too much stress on yourself your heart will stop and you will die."

"What do I do?" Gauntlet pleaded.

"Just close your eyes and trust me." Vulcan said.

Sam slowly closed his eyes as the screams of his friends started to sound dimmer and dimmer.

"Open your eyes." Vulcan said.

Gauntlet slowly opened his eyes as he saw that he was back at the haunted house.

"How did you do that?" Gauntlet asked.

"I am apart of you I know what is real and what's not." Vulcan said. "You're friends are coming to help you soon." Just then Red and Thanatos appeared with Dusk, Phoenix and Hitgirl unconscious over Red's shoulders. "Hey what happened?"

"Crane flooded the halls with his fear toxin," Red explained. "Thanatos was immune to the toxin thanks to his air filtration helmet so he didn't breathe in poison. Boss told him to carry the antidote."

"Where's everyone else?" Gauntlet asked as Thanatos injected the cure in his arm.

"We just got a call from Breeze and Ronin they are fine," Thanatos said. "Reaper and Shadow are still a no go."

_Reaper_

Reaper was trying his best to block out the screams of his family as he pursued after Scarecrow.

"Crane, you can't run from me!" Reaper yelled. "My family is gone but they are resting easy in the next life."

"_**You are foolish,"**_ Scarecrow said in a demonic voice._** "My toxin will twist your mind and rip your soul asunder!"**_

He moved through the crumbling halls as he heard Scarecrows laugh in the distance. Reaper then felt Scarecrow appear from the ground and stab him in his chest with his hand that was covered in syringes but thanks to Crane's toxin they looked like a demonic hand.

Reaper let out a grunt of pain as he grabbed Crane by the collar of his noose and landed a head butt to his face. Scarecrow staggered back in pain as he looked up at Reaper with his glowing orange eyes.

"_**You will pay for that!"**_ Scarecrow roared as he started growing bigger and taller.

"Scythe Remodel!" Reaper yelled.

Just then then his scythe started to remodel forming it's self into and energy cannon. The shaft of the scythe shortened as the blade curled into the shaft and the blunt end opened. At the other end a small handle with a trigger popped out. He aimed the barrel of his weapon at Scarecrow and opened fired. Small energy blast hit Scarecrow in his face he let out screams of pain. Scarecrow's eyes glowed brighter and brighter before a blinding light shined bright and stunted Reaper's vision.

When the light cleared Scarecrow was lying on his back as Reaper turned his gun back into his Scythe. He grabbed one of his syringes and stabbed it into Scarecrow's neck listening to the man whimper in fear.

"A taste of your own medicine doctor?" Reaper asked rhetorically.

When Crane opened his eyes he froze in horror as he saw the Grim Reaper standing over him. His black cloak flowed in the wind as his bony hands gripped his black scythe and his black hood covered his skull. His eyes glowed red as he leaned into Cranes face.

"_**Crane," Reaper growled. "Where is the girl?"**_

Crane started at him in horror as his eyes never left him.

"D-Down below…there's a secret elevator." Crane said as he started digging in his pockets and pulled out a card. "This will get you in."

"_**Where's Shadow!" Reaper yelled.**_

"He fell down through a trap door." Crane said. "Joker had plans for him when he heard the name Jason Todd."

Reaper raised an eyebrow. 'Jason Todd why does that sound so familiar?' Reaper thought.

He raised his fist and knocked Crane out as he moved over to the elevator. He swiped the card down the scanner. The gate unlocked and he had full access to the elevator he then placed his hand over his earpiece as he radioed the rest of the gang.

"Red, I'm setting up my beacon come find me." Reaper said.

"Okay, we'll be there soon." Red said.

_Shadow_

Shadow was currently running down the halls chasing after a young boy dressed like Robin. He didn't know why but he just seemed so familiar.

"C'mon slowpoke." Robin teased.

"Jason, c'mon wait up!" Shadow said. "Wait, why are you dressed like Robin?"

"Because I am Robin dork." He said in a teasing voice.

"Jerk, when I get my hands on you." He started but was interrupted when he heard Jason scream.

Shadow started to panic as he started to hear the sounds of a beating.

"Wow, that looked like it really hurt," A voice teased. Jayden recognized that voice it was the voice of the Joker. Just then he heard several more hits. "That looked like it hurt even more."

"What hurts more A?"

'_Whack'_

"Or B?"

'_Whack'_

"Forehand?"

'_Whack'_

"Or back hand?"

'_Whack'_

Jayden ran faster and faster only to find a bloody crowbar on the ground. He saw a blood trail on the ground and followed it into a morgue. He looked into the room to see a coffin sitting in front of a tombstone.

_R.I.P Jason Todd_

Jayden let out a heavy sigh as he slowly opened the coffin once opened his eyes widened as he saw a bomb lying in the center. It went off and he woke up with someone standing over him. He looked around to see three Joker thugs lying unconscious. He felt someone rocking him slowly as his vision started to clear. His vision finally became clear as he recognized the person in front of him.

"Sarina?" He exclaimed.

"Hey." She smiled.

* * *

**Okay, long chapter. Let's see where to start I tried to add in some of the characters back stories in this chapter. Like with Thanatos in the beginning and Ronin freaking out I just tried to show you their troubles. Okay, another chapter down I hope to see you next chapter.**


	12. Chapter 12: Revelations

**Chapter 12: Revelations**

**Authors Note: Thank you everyone for your support. I enjoy all your respective reviews and comments. Here is the next chapter.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Batman.**

* * *

Shadow was currently sitting on the ground waiting for the antidote to take and affect. He looked over at Sarina who was looking at him out of curiosity. Shadow raised an eyebrow as she continued to examine him.

"What?" Shadow asked.

"Nothing, I was just curious," She said. "They said you looked like Batman but you dress nothing like him."

"I'm nothing like Batman."Shadow growled as Sarina backed away slowly.

"Okay…" She said cautiously. "Um…What are you doing here?"

Shadow shot a glare at her as she jumped a little bit. Shadow got up and walked towards her.

"What am I doing here?" He mocked. "What the hell are you doing here? You could have gotten yourself killed I mean going after the Joker, you are crazier than he is!"

"I know but he told me that if he caught wind of anyone that wasn't me he'd hurt my mom!" She shrieked as Shadow let out a growl.

"Of course Batman would come," He sighed as he rubbed the bridge of his nose. "He's the Batman he would always find the Joker no matter what."

"I know that's why I left that flash drive at my house." She said. "When I was brought into the police station Harley slipped a note in my hands. It was a locker and its combination that was in the police station. When I found it I opened it and inside was the file. I went home and poured everything out, but all that was in there were the flash drive and this weird gun." She said as she pulled out the derringer.

Shadow took the derringer away and pocketed it as Sarina let out a huff.

"Anyways, when he told me to come here I figured B-Man would come looking for me so I left the flash drive at my house." She said. "Where is he anyways?"

"He's all tied up." Shadow said.

"What did you do?" Sarina asked in a dark voice.

"Batman tried to stop me from helping you so he could be the hero and make me look bad." Shadow lied. "So I had my friend use his cable to tie him up."

"Why would Batman care if you were a hero or not he works with Robin and Nightwing doesn't he, he also works with the Justice League as well." Sarina said.

"Oh yeah I forgot you're a Batman fan." Shadow sighed. "Look we can either stand here arguing or we can go find your mother, what's it gonna be?" He asked, Sarina said nothing and Shadow took that as a cue that she was on board. "Now, where are we exactly?"

"Below the amusement park," Sarina said as she pulled out a small card. "Along with the gun and the drive I was given this key card as well. It went to an elevator that led me down here. I was about to move forward when you started glowing red and shooting electrify. You fell on the ground and were unconscious for a few minutes before coming too."

"Crane used his poison to corrupt my mind. C'mon lets go." Shadow said as the two moved forward.

As they moved forward Shadow's earpiece started going off. He let out a grunt of annoyance as he clicked his earpiece on.

"Shadow here." Shadow said.

"Jesus, we thought you were dead," Gauntlet said. "What happened to you did you overcome Crane's poison?"

"Yeah, I also gave myself the antidote for good measure," He reassured. "What about everyone else, are they alright?"

"Yeah, Thanatos gave them the antidote, also Reaper found Crane and beat him within an inch of his life. On him he got a card off him that led us to an underground lair." Gauntlet said.

"Yeah, I blundered down here when I went through Cranes poison, I found Sarina as well she had the same card that led down here." Shadow said.

"You found Sarina, thank God." Gauntlet said breathing a sigh of relief. "We also ran into a few thugs along the way and get this. They have the same weapons Two-Face's men had when he stopped him a few months ago."

"The military ones," Shadow asked. 'Was there a connection?' Shadow shook the thought from his head as he responded to Gauntlet. "Listen, Sarina said that Joker had that envelope in a locker at the police station also I find it funny how even though she was a supposed witness not one cop stopped her or reported her missing."

"What are you saying?" Gauntlet asked.

"That the cops probably gave Joker those guns from evidence. When we're done here we gotta find those crooked bastards and knock their heads in." Shadow grinned as he imagined Gauntlet did the same.

"That sounds like fun, but what if Joker didn't steal these guns?" Gauntlet asked as Shadow heard a hint of concern in his voice.

"Then we find the bastard who manipulated Dent and is now using Joker." Shadow said in a determined voice.

"Okay, we'll meet up soon." Gauntlet said.

"You got it, and watch your back." Shadow warned as he and Sarina continued moving forward.

"So…what was that about manipulating Two-Face?" Sarina asked.

"Nothing, personal business I'll be dealing with when I'm done here." Shadow said in a monotone voice.

"So who ya gonna beat up after Joker?" Sarina asked.

"None of your fucking business." Shadow snapped.

Sarina let out a huff as she started walking ahead of Shadow. Shadow let out a sigh of annoyance as he tried to catch up to her before she got herself killed.

Just then clown thugs jumped down from the darkness above armed with pipes and knives surrounded the two. They started attacking the two as they sprang into action. Sarina dodged a thug's pipe as she rose up and landed an uppercut with her foot into his face. He fell back as she landed a punch to another guy's throat, he let out a gag and Sarina landed a punch to the center of his face breaking his nose. She started getting an adrenaline high as she started chuckling lightly when another thug snuck up behind her and wrapped his arms around her and hoisted her up. She struggled to break free but failed as his strength was greater than hers. She kicked her feet around wildly when her foot landed in his groin. He let out a groan as she broke free from his grip and moved around his back. She then wrapped her arms around his neck and placed pressure on his throat. The guy thrashed around with her on his back before letting out a grumble and slumping down on the ground unconscious.

When she got up she saw that Shadow had already beaten down the rest of the thugs and was currently cracking his knuckles. She looked at him and gave him a glare as he turned and continued walking down the dark corridor.

"Hey, what the hell?" She yelled. "I almost get killed and you don't do anything to help me?"

"I knew you were a black belt in karate and Joker had said that you had taken down a few thugs." Shadow said in a calm voice. "I had complete faith in your abilities."

"Oh…well at least lend a hand next time?" She said sheepishly.

"Don't worry I would never had let you suffer any real damage." Shadow reassured.

Sarina started following him again as she walked over the broken bodies. She noticed that the floor was covered in blood as she saw a cut across one guy's throat. Her throat went dry and her breathing stopped as she walked up to Shadow.

"Um…Hey just one quick question. Have you ever killed anyone?" She asked timidly.

"Yes." Shadow said with no hesitation.

"Oh…do you ever you know…feel anything?"

Just then he pulled out his magnum and fired six shots straight ahead into the darkness. Sarina massaged her ear's to suppress the pain as she looked ahead to see six thugs with assault rifles.

"No." Shadow said as he flipped out the barrel and exited the empty shells over the lifeless bodies.

"Oh…okay." Sarina said in a weak voice.

Joker and his team were currently moving equipment around the secret underground lair as Joker was currently walking with someone. He wore a black metal plated suit and mask that was orange on the left side and black on the right side.

"So that's the deal," The man said. "We give you the equipment to take down Batman and the Shadow Warriors and you can have Gotham and the girl."

"Hmm, that easy huh?" Joker asked in his cocky tone. "You just give me all this secret Government equipment not to mention those robot suits and all you ask is for me to kill a bunch of pesky kids and the Bat?" The Joker asked in a mischievous tone as he leaned in closer. "What's the catch?"

"The catch is for Batman and The Shadow Warriors to be gone." The man responded in a monotone voice. "What happens to you is of little concern."

"Oh, so I'm bait, how clever." Joker giggled.

The man remained silent as Joker leaned in closer to him.

"Helloooo?" Joker said in a sing song voice as he tapped his metal helmet.

Just then the man pulled out a P99 and aimed it backwards and fired a single round. Everyone looked at the man and looked to where he was pointing. Up on a catwalk someone fell to the ground revealing it to be Hitgirl. Reaper appeared out of a large doorway and pulled her to safety as Joker's thugs started firing.

The rest of the Shadow Warriors remained behind cover as the man and the Joker started walking away.

"It seems your position is compromised." The man said as he handed Joker a syringe. "If you really want to beat Batman then this will help you."

Joker looked down at the syringe and back at the man and grinned.

"Well Deathstroke I guess you'll be leaving now?" Joker asked rhetorically.

"Yes, I am not ready for them yet." Deathstroke said as he continued walking away.

"Mr. Jay," Harley squealed. "The kid and that Shadow guy are heading trough the arena."

Joker looked over at the doorway where the Warriors were and grinned as he knew how to keep them busy.

"Giggles, Pouty," Joker yelled as two of the bionic suits slowly walked out.

They were jet black, armor plated suits just slightly underclass compared to Thanatos. They wielded mini guns with ammo packs on their backs. Their helmets were painted with yellow as Giggles had a smiley face and Pouty had a frowny face. Psychotic laughter came from Giggles as weeping came from Pouty as eerie carnival music played from their suits.

"I'm glad you two like your new toys now how about killing those pesky kids with them." He said. The two responded by revving their guns and pointing them down the hall and firing multiple rounds at the warriors.

Bullets whipped past them as they hid behind the walls.

"Well, anyone have any ideas?" Phoenix asked.

"Thanatos, do you think you can withstand those rounds?" Reaper asked as he held his scythe gun.

"No, those suits are mark four heavy duty suits," Thanatos explained. "Those guns are loaded with sabre rounds and two of those guns with tear through my armor like tissue paper."

"Dammit, Gauntlet can use fry them." Reaper turned to Gauntlet who nodded.

He pulled out his personal magnum and charged his power through it and fired a round at Giggles. The impact knocked him back but all it did was make him laugh louder and continue firing. The rest of the thugs pulled out high powered shotguns and assault rifles and opened fired at them.

"Dammit, what the hell are we gonna do?" Breeze yelled.

Just then a blue and red batarang flew out of nowhere and exploded when they hit the two. The warriors looked behind them to see Nightwing and Robin dash pass them and start attacking the thugs. Red, Phoenix, Ronin, Dusk and Reaper jumped out and started attacking the thugs while Breeze, Thanatos and Gauntlet looked after Hitgirl.

They had taken down every last one of them before Giggles and Pouty started shooting again.

"Well back to square one again." Ronin said.

"I can't believe you guys didn't prepare for this." Nightwing grunted.

"Oh and what about you bird boy, you got a robot killing mechanism in that belt of your?" Ronin asked rhetorically.

Nightwing grunted as Robin moved over to Reaper.

"Hey, where's Sarina?" Robin asked.

"She's safe, Shadow is with her." Reaper said as he fired a few rounds at the two mechs.

Robin let out a grunt. Of all the people she had to be with Shadow, now he had to tell Batman and things were sure to get ugly. Robing contacted Batman and told him what he knew as he could only imagine what would happen when the two met. Hell every time Shadow and Batman met it was always ended with one of them injured.

Robin wanted to go help Sarina but was pinned down by Jokers men. Back with Breeze and Gauntlet Hitgirl had just pulled the bullet from her vest. He rubbed the inside of her vest to soothe the ache from the gunshot as Gauntlet came up with an idea.

"Thanatos, did you and Reaper ever install that energy shield you were working on?" Gauntlet asked.

"Yes, but it hasn't been fully tested. If I take too much damage from those guns I'll only be able to buy us three minutes." Thanatos explained as Gauntlet radioed Reaper.

"Reaper how much damage can that gun thing do?" He asked.

"I hit them a few times they looked like they hurt." Reaper said.

"Okay, tell Phoenix to create a firewall between us and those two freaks." Gauntlet explained. "And when I give the word come up behind Thanatos and when we get close enough we'll blast the crap out of them."

"Got it." Reaper said as he told Phoenix the plan.

Phoenix nodded and placed his hands on the ground. In a few minutes the ground between the two gunners and the warriors turned orange before a burst of fire rose between them.

"Now!" Gauntlet roared.

Just then a blue shield wrapped coted Thanatos's armor and as he pulled out his shield. He went out first as a few rounds from the gunners started bouncing off him. Blind by the fire the gunners fired wildly almost hitting Reaper as he ran over to Thanatos. Reaper, Gauntlet and Hitgirl followed behind Thanatos shielding them from the blind fire. When they were close enough Gauntlet ordered Phoenix to put the wall down.

The second it went down the gunners started firing at Thanatos. His shields were rapidly draining as Gauntlet pulled out his magnum, Reaper readied his scythe gun and Hitgirl took Thanatos's energy rifle.

The three moved out from behind him and opened fired upon the two. Rounds and burst of fire hit the two and tore them to shreds. They stopped firing to see that the two were broken out of their armor revealing them to be young women. They were still alive but barely breathing as Breeze rushed over to them.

"They need a doctor immediately they need medical attention." Breeze said.

"Hey those two are the girls who were abducted from Arkham." Ronin said. "They were former experiments from what I heard."

"Yes, as you can see they used those suits with ease." Thanatos said. "Sometime these experiments take their toll on their victims."

"Who would continue these experiments?" Reaper asked.

"Slade." Nightwing said.

"Yes, I know who he is," Red Crosshairs said. "He worked with the Kremlin's down in Russia. There's also a rumor that he has a young woman with a deadly power working for him. She's the reason I came here looking for him."

"Well, what are we doing standing around," Ronin said. "Let's go after him."

"Okay, Breeze you and Hitgirl stay here with the girls. Everyone else lets go after Slade." Reaper said as everyone moved out.

(Meanwhile)

Shadow and Sarina ran down the hallway as they finally stumbled into the middle of an open area. The entire room was black as they slowly walked into the middle.

"Who makes these stupid rooms seriously?" Sarina asked.

Shadow recognized the layout of the place and looked around cautiously.

"This isn't an ordinary room, it's an arena." Shadow stated.

Just then lights started to come one as they soon realized that they had stumbled into a steel caged arena surrounded by thirty of Joker's thugs. Some were armed with knives, bats and pipes while the rest used their bare hands.

"Welcome to both of you." Joker's voice said up on a balcony. "Sarina I must say you've really impressed me. You came here all alone, you beat up most of my thugs, and left evidence so Bat's would find you and you've formed an alliance with Shadow a known killer. You really are smarter than you look."

"W-Where's my mom?" Sarina asked as brave as she could. Even with Shadow at her side she was still horrified of Joker. "What the hell do we have to do with this anyways?"

"Your mom is his therapist," Shadow said. "He's doing this to torment you by using your mom until you snap and drives you to kill him. That's why he gave you the gun."

"Oh close but wrong," Joker said in a dark voice. "You see while I do enjoy seeing poor little Sarina struggle to find mommy dearest I have a different plan for her."

"What the hell do you want from me!?" Sarina yelled.

"If you survive this I'll tell you. Get them boys." Joker ordered.

The thugs started to close in on them as an explosion erupted from the roof above. Just then a dark figure fell down and stood between Shadow and Sarina.

"What took you so long?" Shadow said casually as Batman drop the cable that restrained him. The ends were scorched as smoke emitted from the ends.

"This cable was harder to scorch through than the chains I'm usually tied in." Batman gloated as he raised his fist. "Sarina, I've seen you fight but try and stay back and let us take care of them."

"I can handle myself just fine." Sarina grunted.

"I know but here." He said handing her some batarangs. She took them as her face lit up as she held them up. "They'll give you an edge."

"Thanks." She said as they started fighting.

Batman rushed over and decked a thug in his face and then did the same to another. He then pulled out three batarangs and threw them at three thugs and knocked them down on the ground. Shadow swiped his sword across one thug's stomach and across another thug's leg. He blocked an oncoming pipe and cut it in half along with the man's arm. Shadow the activated his power using his ice power this time and placing his hand on the ground. The ground froze causing them all to slip and fall as Shadow used his super speed to finish them off.

Sarina ducked under a thug's pipe and landed an uppercut to his face. She breathed a sigh of relief but didn't relax long when another thug started to attack her with two switch blades. She pulled out some of the batarangs Batman gave her and started to block the attacks. She deflected a few times when the blade got to close and cut her finger. She let out a gasp as she dropped the batarang and was sent to the ground after he had kicked her. He stood over her and held the blade with a sick pleasure as he slowly walked towards her. She looked down at the batarang in her other hand and acted on instinct. She held up her batarang and threw it as hard as she could at him. It smacked him across his face and knocked him out cold.

Batman held a hand out towards her and helped her up. She nodded at him as the three started hearing slow clapping. They looked up to see Joker back at the balcony as they stared daggers at him.

"Well done well done." He congratulated. "Now, your reward."

He then pulled out a detonator causing Batman's eyes to widen. He rushed over to Sarina and wrapped his arms around her hiding her behind his cape. An explosion went off as the floor below them collapsed beneath them. The three fell to the unknown darkness followed by Joker's laugh.

Sarina awoke to see rubble and fire around her. She let out a heavy groan as she slowly stood up and limped over to see Shadow lying on his back unconscious. She saw his gun in his left hand and his sword in his right. Not really wanting to go find her mother with nothing but aches and bruises she decided to take his weapons and continue on.

She walked out of the doorway not seeing Batman anywhere. She assumed he was alright and left the two there to go find Joker. She had to move on though she had to find her mother. As she moved on she saw green arrows along the hall and continued to follow them. She finally found what the arrows were pointing at a small metal suitcase on a mantle. Sarina was cautious to open it as she knew that Joker probably rigged it to blow or spay laughing gas or some other sick crap.

Surprised the only thing in it was a file and a tape recorder.

She didn't really feel like reading what was in the files so she played the recorder first.

"Dr. Gibson's interview tape 16." It was her mother. She listened intently. "I have with me Harleen Quinzel."

"Call me Harley." She replied.

"Harley, you can't hide it from him forever." My mother said.

"I'm not going to! I can't wait to tell him! Tonight's the night!" Harley squealed.

"How far along are you?" Dr. Gibson asked. It was at that moment she knew what her mother was talking about. Harley was pregnant. But wait why Joker letting Harley fight, did he not care about his child, was he really that crazy?

"A month!" Harley shouted. She was so excited.

"Have you thought of any names?" Dr. Gibson asked.

"Joker junior." She giggled.

"Poor kid." Sarina muttered as the tape skipped.

"Dr. Gibson interview tape 20." She said. "I'm here with Joker."

"The one and only." He said. Sarina could just picture him grinning with those ugly yellow teeth on his pale white face. It was enough to make her tremble.

"So I suppose Harley told you the news." Dr. Gibson said.

"Yes she did." Joker replied.

"How does that make you feel?" Gibson questioned.

"Curious. I wonder if it'll be stupid like its mother or smart like me." The Joker explained.

"You aren't excited?" Gibson asked.

"You and I both know I won't even both know I'm not even going to see the kid. It'll be shipped out of here the second it's born." Joker said. "Harley's naïve. She thinks we can raise it in an asylum and be one big happy family."

"Are you going to tell her?" She asked.

"Nah, it'll be funny to see her face when they rip the baby right out of her hands." The tape ended with Joker laughing his signature laugh.

Sarina grunted at Joker's disgusting behavior. He was going to be a father and all he thought of was laughing when Harley is trying to hold onto her baby for dear life. Sarina then saw a piece of paper that said 'Change tape' She looked in the case and saw another tape and noticed a date on it. September 10th, 1996. That's when she realized she was using a tape when she remembered her mother buying a small silver tape recorder. The tape started up again as Sarina what had happened to the baby did she get an abortion, miscarriage what happened and what did it have to do with her?

"So, it's a girl." Gibson said as the tape started up.

"So it is." Joker replied sarcastically.

"I hear the baby is going to the orphanage soon." Gibson said in a sad tone.

"She doesn't have to." Joker said with a hint of amusement in his voice.

"What do you mean?" Gibson asked.

"Face it Doc. You're not getting any younger. Clocks a ticking." Joker said. "Anyways, I got no use for her why don't you take the baby and raise her as your own."

"What?" Gibson exclaimed.

"Think about it. The baby goes to a good home and you get to be a mother. What you've always wanted to be." Joker said. Sarina's heart had stopped a few minutes ago when Joker suggested she'd take the baby. "What do you say?" The room went silent and her breathing slowed.

"What should I name her?" Gibson asked.

"Sarina." The Joker said. Sarina nearly had a heart attack and fell to the floor. She felt dizzy as the tape continued. "It's Hebrew for one who laughs." The tape ended.

"No, no, no, no…" She muttered over and over again. "It's a lie he's lying. It's a joker a sick joke!" She screamed as she fell to her knees and started pounding the ground. "It can't be…he's not my…my…"

Tears were streaming down her face as the tape started up again.

"_Shh…there there, hush little baby, don't say a word momma's gonna kill for you the whole damn world…"_ Harley sang on the tape.

Sarina knew this song she remembers it from a faraway dream. She continued crying as the song continued she pulled out the file from the case and threw it on the ground. She couldn't hold it steady with her with her shaky hands as she looked it over. It was a birth certificate and it was all there, blood work, birthday all of it.

It was all true.

If Jayden wasn't there he wouldn't have believed it. He stood at the doorway after coming too and walked in when Sarina had played the second tape. All the pieces of the puzzle were coming together. The kidnappings the tormenting Sarina fighting her way here that was it this case was solved. Joker wasn't tormenting Sarina because she was the daughter of his doctor. It was because he was training her, slowly breaking her until she loses her nerve and kills everyone around her. Shadow was broken from his thoughts as he heard Sarina sob louder. She had every right to, he couldn't imagine a greater shame.

Sarina Gibson was the daughter of The Joker.


	13. Chapter 13: One Thing Left To Do

**Chapter 13: One Thing left to do**

**Authors Note: Okay I should have mentioned this last chapter but most of the writing at the end I got from Tonycakes story Just for Laughs. Give her stories a read they are very good. I also like how everyone responded to Slade I am glad they enjoyed that twist. Okay let's get this chapter started.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Batman**

* * *

Sarina was having the worst day of her life. It's not every day you find out that you're the daughter of a madman. She was currently walking with the briefcase that contained the birth certificate and the tape in her left hand as she walked down the dark halls with Shadows sword in her right hand. She went from sobbing to light sniffles as she walked to who knows where. She was broken from her trance when she bumped into a door. She looked up and saw the words 'EXIT' written on it in green paint and slowly grabbed the door knob and twisted it. She opened it and was greeted by twenty thugs standing on both sides of the hallway cheering her on and calling her 'Jr.' and welcoming her to the club throwing confetti at her. She didn't even pay them any mind as she continued walking down the red carpet and to another door.

She slowly opened it to see that she was on a landing pad outside she looked around and saw the carnival a few miles away. She didn't know she was walking that long but then again the world could have ended and she wouldn't have even noticed. She then heard clapping and looked up to see Joker and Harley standing in the middle of the landing pad.

"Well…now you know." Joker stated bluntly as he looked over at the case. "Everything in there was all true. Gibson isn't your mother Harley is…I know poor you." He muttered sarcastically.

Harley ignored Joker and ran over to Sarina with her arms wide open ready to hug her. Scared Sarina held the sword up and Harley stopped a few feet before her. The blade shook in her hands as Harley looked at her with hurt in her eyes.

"Sarina, I know this is new to you but I am your mother," Harley said as tears started rolling down her cheeks. "I love you."

"When we first met you called me a tramp and threatened to kill me." Sarina grunted as she slowly walked towards her with the tip of the blade mere inches from Harley's chest.

"I know, but I didn't know it was you." Harley squeaked. "When you were born you were the most beautiful thing I have ever seen. I held you in my arms and sung you a lullaby and when you first saw your daddy you laughed such a cute laugh."

"He's not my father!" She grunted.

Harley started to look more and more hurt as she tried to reason with her.

"Honey, I know that you're mad at me for letting them take you," Harley said as she moved forward. "I'm mad too, I held on for dear life but then they stuck me with a syringe and when I woke you were long gone. Mr. Jay said that he didn't know where you were and we've been looking ever since. But then we heard that you were taken somewhere else and we lost all hope." Harley had already pushed the sword way and was now standing in front of her. "Then Mr. Jay said that you never left but were given away to that awful doctor. We know we let you down but we have a chance to make things right. Please…"

Harley then wrapped her arms around Sarina who had already dropped the sword. Harley buried her face into the crook of her neck and started crying when Sarina wrapped her arms around her and embraced her. The two stayed like that for a minute before Harley broke away, she ran her hands down Sarina's cheeks and wiggled her nose before turning to Joker.

"Mista Jay, she's"

Harley was then struck on the back of the head revealing Sarina to have Shadow's magnum. She grabbed Harley by the waist and leaned her against the door as Joker started howling with laughter.

"Well kiddo I didn't think you had it in you." Joker chuckled. "You turned on your own mother and are now turning on me."

"I was never with you." She said as she pointed the gun at him. "Now where is my mother?"

"She's not here, I had her sent home and told her to wait for you." Joker said as he pulled out a glock 9mm. "Now, why don't you put that gun down. You and I both know you aren't going to use it…pumpkin."

Sarina shuddered at that pet name as she aimed her gun at Joker.

"What makes you think I won't," She asked. "You spent all night sending your freaks against me trying to break me. What makes you think I haven't snapped?"

"Hahahaha…Honey you haven't broken." Joker stated. "You haven't seen the worst I have. All honesty if I did want you dead I would have thrown at you what I had already thrown at The Shadow Warriors. You aren't broken and even if you were you would never kill your own father…would you?"

Sarina shook her head.

"You're not my father."

She then pulled a batarang out of her back pocket and threw it with her left hand. The black bat shaped projectile flew across the landing pad and struck the Joker across his face. He let out a grunt of pain as he fell to the ground. He looked up to Sarina and pointed his gun at her but she was too fast as she kicked the gun out of his hand and brought her fist down on to his face. Joker was knocked out and Sarina picked up his gun and threw it into the water that surrounded the pad.

She breathed a sigh of relief but then looked back over at the doorway to see her briefcase that held her dark secrets. She then saw a barrel of fire on the corner of the helipad and got an idea. She dumped the contents into the barrel of fire and watched them turn to ash. Breathing in the cool night air she started to feel a little calmer. Just then she felt something strike the back of her head and fell to the ground. She looked up to see Joker holding Shadow's magnum in his right hand. She mentally cursed herself for leaving it just lying around as he pointed the gun at her.

"Close your eyes and count to seven when you wake you'll be in heaven." Joker sang with glee as Sarina closed her eyes.

Joker pulled back the hammer and was about to fire when another batarang struck Joker on the other side of his head. He let out another grunt as Sarina opened her eyes and looked over to the doorway. Her heart swelled up to see Batman and Shadow standing there. Shadow picked up his sword as the two rushed over to Sarina.

"What took you so long?" She muttered.

"Well, when I woke up I spent five minutes looking for my gun and sword until I saw you walking off with them," Shadow stated. "Then Batman and I met up at that hallway and finished off those thugs you left for us."

"Sorry…" She whispered as Shadow's shoulders slumped.

"Hey, I'm just kidding." He said in a more sincere voice.

"Are you okay?" Batman asked. Sarina shook her head.

"No…not really." She mumbled.

Just then Joker staggered to his feet as the three got into a more defensive stance. Joker stumbled around a little and started grinning when he saw Batman.

"Well, look who finally showed up." Joker exclaimed. "And here I had thought I had finally killed you."

"Joker." Batman grumbled.

"The one and only." He grinned.

"I hope you enjoyed your time at the carnival tonight," Shadow growled. "Because it's the last time you're gonna be smiling for a long time."

"What was the point of this," Batman asked. "Why did you put an innocent girl through all this?" Joker let out a false gasp as he started to weep.

"Oh Bats I am so ashamed of you," He wept. "I knew you had a bit of a dark side but I never thought you would keep a father away from his own daughter."

Batman's expression dropped as he looked over to Sarina who didn't look at him. She looked away as Batman let out a sigh before he looked back at Joker.

"You went through all this just to torment her and twist her mind only to reveal that she was your daughter." Batman grunted. "Did you really think she would become you?"

"Oh Bats I am ashamed of you." Joker grunted. "She may not have changed tonight but the wheels are turning and she will be my successor. You have to keep in mind that the clock's a ticking. I mean could you imagine this town without me, it would be so boring. I'm just making sure the Joker name will live on."

"You're sick!" Shadow snarled.

"I know I am…" He said as he took a syringe out of his pocket. "I should really take my medicine."

He then stuck the syringe in his neck and pressed down on the plunger. He pumped himself full of the unknown liquid causing his body to start twitching. He let out a choked scream before falling on his back. Shadow and Batman moved in carefully when Joker jumped to his feet.

His shoulders started bulging, his eyes glowed green and he was getting taller by the second. His bones were cracking and his flesh was ripping as he finally formed into a grotesque monster. He was more buff and stronger looking than Bane.

"Hmm…So Slade wasn't joking." Joker mused. "This stuff is better than Banes venom."

"Who's Slade?" Shadow asked.

"Wouldn't you like to know?" Joker Chuckled.

In an instant he started charging at the trio. Sarina and Batman rolled out of the way as Shadow activated his Adonis power. He pumped his veins up and charged at Joker as well. Shadow leaped up into the air ready to punch Joker in his head when Joker raised his massive hand and swatted him away. Shadow tumbled on the ground as Batman threw a few smoke pellets at him.

Joker let out a few coughs before Batman landed a punch across his face. Joker moved his jaw around until a crack was hear. He grinned as he turned back to Batman and brought his hand down. Batman jumped out of the way and sent a kick to his face.

"That tickles." Joker chuckled.

"Who gave you that syringe?" Batman grunted.

"I told you Slade!" Joker shouted as he raised his leg and kicked him in the chest. Batman went stumbling back as Joker stomped over to him. "We wanted the Shadow Warriors dead so he gave me this chemical to take him and his friends out." He then swatted Batman away with his massive hand. "He gave me the tools, the crew and the power to do it. You and Shadow are done!"

Before he could attack Batman again a couple of Batarang's bounced off of Joker's thick skull. He let out a grumble to see Sarina standing a few feet away from him. He let out a chuckle as he jumped over to her and picked her up with one hand.

"You know you really should have been disciplined when you were a brat!" Joker spat as Sarina struggled to break free.

"I hate you!" Sarina strained as she was now being suffocated.

"I really don't care." Joker said as he slammed Sarina down on the ground. She let out a gasp of breath as Joker raised his other hand to finish her off.

Before he could strike Shadow had landed a jump kick to the Jokers head. His power was still active causing Joker to stumble back a bit. Sarina let out a gasp as Shadow continued his assault. He landed heavy blow after heavy blow with his fist. Joker spat out a mouthful of blood as he balled his fist and launched it towards Shadow.

Shadow blocked the attack with all his strength as the two were locked in a battle of strength. The two struggled as Batman jumped in and landed another punch to Joker's face.

Joker then got the upper hand and grabbed the two warriors and held them close to his face.

"I told you I would win," He said in a dark voice as he squeezed the two tightly. "Now time to die!"

The two started struggling to breathe as Joker laughed maniacally. Sarina started to panic when she saw Shadow's sword on the ground. She quickly got to her feet and rushed over to the blade. She picked it up and threw it at Joker's back who let out a yelp and dropped the two as he turned around and stared death at Sarina.

Sarina walked backwards and stumbled onto her back as Joker stomped over to her. Before he could get any closer Shadow charged up his power and fired a bolt of electricity into the sword that was still stuck in his back. Red cackles of electricity surged through his body as Batman sprayed some explosive gel on his knuckles. He ran towards Joker and leaped up into the air and landed his fist into his face. The contact caused the gel to explode and knock Joker on his ass.

Batman, Shadow and Sarina took a few deep breathes as Joker's body slowly turned back to normal. Sarina walked over to Batman and timidly placed a hand on his shoulder.

"He'll never win as long as you're here." Sarina said. Batman turned his head and Sarina swore she saw him grin.

"Don't worry about it," He reassured. "What about your mother?"

"He said he sent her home." Sarina said but then turned depressed again. "Hey am I gonna have to you know go to jail I mean what if people find out I'm his daughter? What if they think I will snap one day and become him?"

"Sarina," Batman said softly as he placed his hands on her shoulders. "You proved tonight that you will not turn into anything like him. You were given a chance to kill him but didn't do it you stood up to him when others would have cowered before him. In fact you remind me of a dear friend of mine who also fought against the Joker you probably know her as Batgirl." Sarina lightened up a little but then felt sad again.

"But I'm afraid…how do I stop being afraid?" She asked.

"You fight your fear," He said as he leaned in closer. "If you really want to master your fear you can become my new Batgirl."

Sarina's eyes widened when she heard that. Batman had offered her to become his new Batgirl? Her heart was racing as she tried to slow her breathing. She took a few deep breaths but her eyes widened as she pointed over to Joker's unconscious body. Batman looked over and let out a grunt as Shadow held his sword above him ready to kill him. Batman pulled out a Batarang and threw it at Shadow knocking his sword out of his hand.

"What are you doing?" Sarina yelled.

"What I came here to do." He said as he picked up his sword.

"Shadow, you know I can't let you do that." Batman warned as he slowly walked over to Shadow. Shadow grinned as he started walking towards Batman. He then did a few twirls with his sword as his veins started glowing again.

"I know." Shadow said with malice in his voice.

(Meanwhile)

The Shadow Warriors and the two Dark Knights were chasing after the man until they had finally cornered him. He was standing at the entrance of the carnival as the warriors engaged him. Reaper took the lead as he aimed his energy gun at him.

"Turn around slowly." Reaper warned.

He did just that as his cold gaze met everyone else.

"So, the infamous Shadow Warriors," He mused. "Where is your leader?"

"He's busy taking down another one of your pawns." Gauntlet snapped.

"Why are you after us?" Hitgirl asked.

Slade then started to pace as everyone kept their weapons trained on him.

"You see I have spent my life on the battle field and I always believe in being prepared." He mused. "I have spent some time trying to figure out how to take down the Justice League when you and your leader came along. When I had heard that a team of assassins were forming I had a feeling that they would be much more…vicious than the League." He said with venom in his voice. "I had Dent and the clown set up as examples to see how you fought, how you worked together and your weaknesses."

Everyone in the group felt a chill run down their spine as Reaper spoke out.

"What do you mean our weaknesses?" He asked.

"Well, I know that mercury makes Phoenix go on the fritz and explode, I know that Red Crosshair's eyes are sensitive to ultra-violent lights, Thanato's suit is only a prototype so armor piercing rounds and explosives, Gauntlet you can't use your power for too long without wearing out your heart and Batman has created a syringe that can suppress your bosses power." Slade finished.

"He knows everything about us!" Phoenix grunted.

"I know." Ronin said.

"Too bad it won't get him very far." Dusk growled.

"Everyone attack!" Reaper yelled as everyone including Robin and Nightwing attacked.

Slade stood his ground as he flipped a switch he had hidden behind him. Two flood lights came on and blinded everyone. Red Crosshairs was affected the most as he screamed in pain. He fell to the ground as Thanatos blasted the lights. Once they were off he saw that Slade had a rocket launcher in his hands. He fired at Thanatos but the damage was less severe as he held his shield up. The impact sent him flying as he crashed into Gauntlet, Dusk and Hitgirl.

Reaper charged at Slade and brought his scythe down on him. Slade blocked with his word and kicked him back when Ronin dashed towards him and landed a cut across his stomach with one of his scalers. He let out a grunt as Gauntlet raised his iron fist and landed a punch across his face. Slade then pulled his gun out and fired at him as Phoenix charged at him. He fired a stream of fire at him as Slade threw a few capsules at him. They splashed mercury at in his face causing his powers to malfunction and explode. When the smoke cleared Slade was gone without a trace.

"Dammit," Reaper yelled as everyone regrouped.

"Where the hell did he go?" Hitgirl snapped.

"He is supposedly the perfect soldier he probably counted on using Phoenix's power to escape." Ronin explained as he and Gauntlet helped him up.

"This is bad guys." Thanatos said as he staggered to his feet.

"Well what do we do now?" Dusk asked as he helped Red to his feet.

Reaper looked at his friends as he took a deep breath.

"Let's go find Shadow and get the girl and him home," He said. "Things will look better in the morning."

Everyone seemed to agree when Ronin looked back at Nighwing and Robin.

"What about those two?" Ronin asked.

"Well, you need to find Shadow and we need to find Batman and Sarina." Nightwing said. "And since Batman isn't here I can guess that Shadow is with him."

"Well, let's go." Reaper said as they made their way to Shadow.

(Back with Shadow and Batman)

Shadow brought his sword down again as Batman blocked with his spiked gauntlets. The friction created sparks as the two exchanged attacks.

Shadow brought his sword down once more as Batman caught the blade with his spikes. He locked Shadow's sword in his gauntlets and locked weapons. Batman then twisted the sword out of Shadows hands and sent his foot into his stomach sending him back a few feet.

Batman casually threw the sword away and stomped towards Shadow who did the same. The two were face to face a Shadow brought his fist into Batman's face. Batman took the hit and did the same to Shadow, the two exchanged hits before Shadow grabbed his oncoming fist. Shadow raised his other fist and Batman caught it before he could attack.

The two locked fist as they battled for strength as Shadow grinned under his mask. His veins flared red as he sent a surge of electricity through Batman. Batman let out a scream of pain as Shadow sent his foot to his stomach. Batman was sent to the ground as Shadow's hands started to admit a frosty mist and his veins glowed blue.

He fired a stream of ice at him, but Batman held his cape up and blocked his attack. He was slowly being encased in ice while Shadow just stood their firing ice. He was so focused on Batman that he didn't notice Sarina swing his sword at him. She had just missed his face as he caught the blade with one hand and back hand her with the other.

"What the hell are you doing?" Shadow asked.

"What am I doing, what are you doing?" He chuckled. "Going up against me is that last thing you ever want to do."

"You've already beaten Joker and saved me and my mom, you don't need to do this!" She shrieked.

"I agree but Batman won't let me end the clown. So if I need to take him out to kill the clown. Then so be it!" He shouted.

Shadow raised his fist to attack her when Batman leaped in and tackled Shadow to the ground. Shadow tried to attack but was restrained to the ground as Batman reached into his belt. Shadow saw panic in his eyes as Batman let out a grunt.

"Where the hell is the suppressant!" Batman growled.

Shadow then flared his veins up again to increase his strength and overpowered Batman. He threw him off and proceeded to attack him. After a minute of savagely beating Batman he deactivated his power and let out heavy pants of breath. His powers were starting to take its toll on him as he pulled out his magnum.

"Well, and here I thought you had everything in that belt of yours." Shadow gloated. "Well, you know what they say as the years go on your minds the first thing to go." He then aimed his gun ready to pull the trigger. "Adios mi amigo."

Sarina panicked as she picked up a batarang and threw it at Shadow. The projectile twirled in the wind before collided with Shadow's right eye breaking his glasses.

"Son of a bi-"

He yell was cut short as Batman pounced on him. He sent a barrage of punches to Shadow's chest and stomach and chest before eventually tiring out. Shadow then pulled out Sarina's derringer and fired off a round but Batman swatted that away as he landed a hard punch to his face and a kick to his chest sending him flying across the pad.

Sarina rushed over to Batman to see if he was alright. He let out a grumble which she took as an okay and walked over to Shadow's broken body. She felt a little uneasy as she saw multiple cuts and bruises on his face but started to panic as she saw blood pouring from the corner of his mask. On instinct she went to reach for the mask but then was pulled away as Thanatos jumped down between them.

She looked over ton see Robin with his hand around her waist and Thanatos who was carrying Shadow. The team and Batman both stared each other down as Batman nodded his head away. Thanatos nodded as the team disappeared into the night.

After they had left cops had swarmed the area in a matter of minutes. The cops were dragging multiple goons into squad cars and Joker into a swat truck restrained in a strait jacket. Sarina still shakes at the glare he gave her before he was driven away.

"C'mon, I'll give you a ride home." Batman said.

Sarina nodded as he led her to his car. She was excited about riding with her idol but still felt terrible about her terrible revelation.

"Batman…Am I really gonna turn into him," She said in a weak voice. "He didn't do this to hurt me, he did it to break me twist me until I finally snapped and turned into him. He said I was his legacy."

"Sarina," Batman said in a soft voice. "You won't become him trust me I won't let him win."

"But, you want me to be your new Batgirl?" She asked.

"You want to become stronger than your father and break whatever hold he has on you. I can help you if you want." He said.

Sarina smiled and nodded as he pulled up to her house. She said her goodbyes and made her way to the door when she saw a note on the door. There was big green text on it that read 'Just For Laughs' causing her to panic.

"Mom!" She yelled as the door burst open to reveal Sarina's mother. Tears rolled down her face as she rushed towards her. She didn't care if she wasn't her real mother or not she still loved her.

"Sarina," She gasped.

The reunion however was short as the house along with her mother was engulfed by fire and a loud noise. Sarina was sent back by the explosion but quickly got to her feet. Her heart was racing as she tried to contemplate what had just happened. Her mother, her home, her life…all gone.

Sarina fell to her knees as she crawled over to her mother's limp body and cried.

The fire department and ambulance came shortly after as Sarina sat in the ambulance in a trance. She completely ignored everything around her when she felt someone rubbing her shoulder. She looked over and was taken back when she saw Tim Drake sitting next to her.

"Tim?" She gasped.

"Hey." He whispered.

She quickly embraced him as he slowly wrapped an arm around her. He felt her relax and breathed a sigh of relief as she cried into his chest. After a few minutes she pulled away and wiped the tears from her eyes.

"What are you doing here?" She asked.

"We came as soon as we heard." Tim said as Sarina raised an eyebrow.

"We, who's we?" She asked.

"Me and Tim." A suave voice said.

Sarina looked over to see Bruce Wayne standing next to her in his suit and tie.

"But…what are you doing here and why do you care?" Sarina asked.

"Well, I don't know how to say this but…here you left this in my car." Bruce said as he handed her something small.

She took it and examined it closely as she swiped her hand on a small button. She flinched when the small object turned into a batarang. Her eyes lit up as she realized what he was talking about.

"Batman…" She whispered making him smile.


	14. Chapter 14: A New Day

**Chapter 14: A New Day**

**Authors Note: Okay this chapter is gonna be short it's gonna wrap up Sarina's story. From now on I'm gonna do separate story arcs. Next arc will be Shadows, then Gauntlet then Phoenix and so on each story will reveal a little bit more of the characters and the plot. I hope you enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Batman.**

* * *

The Warriors were back at their compound recovering from tonight's actions. Ally was currently dabbing rubbing alcohol on Jayden's swollen eye courtesy of Sarina's batarang. Blaze and Jason retired for the night while Thomas and Ronin went to the meditation room to meditate. Sam was relaxing on the couch of the living quarters while Flynn, Marcas and Hilary checked their weapons.

"Ow," Jayden snapped. "Could you please be careful?"

"Sure," Ally whispered. "Big baby."

"She sure did leave a mark on you though." Sam chuckled.

"She has quite the aim for a girl with no training." Marcas said as he cleaned his desert eagle.

"Okay, enough the girl can throw a batarang yippee!" Jayden snapped sarcastically.

Everyone including Flynn and Marcas laughed at their leader's small misfortune as they went back to doing what they were doing.

"So, Slade is the one who's been pulling the strings behind Two-Face and Joker?" Jayden asked.

"Yeah, and he sure as shit is ready for war." Hilary said as she checked her .45s.

"He had more of those battle suits," Flynn said. "They were lower tech than Tommy's suit but it'll take some heavy fire power to take them out."

"According to Thomas, the users of suits were former test subjects." Marcas said. "Also Slade had used the Clown and Dent to figure out our weaknesses and fighting styles."

"He also said he was preparing for us." Reaper deadpanned.

"So meaning Dent and Joker were just pawns for us." Jayden mused.

"Yes." Marcas said.

"That's bullshit." He stated plainly. "He wasn't preparing for us he was gonna do all this crap with or without us."

"What do you mean?" Sam asked as everyone else leaned in.

"He said that he was preparing for us from the start." Jayden started. "But from the start it was just me, Ally and Jason. We weren't the Shadow Warriors we were just a bunch of riff raft. Then we encounter Clayface disguised as Two-Face where we first met Sam." He said nodding at Sam. "Then a day later Deadshot comes along saying someone paid him to kill us while Blaze is burning down a secret biology lab. Then we run into Marcas who beats the world's greatest assassin in the world in matter of seconds. Then another day later we run into Thanatos and Ronin who take out a shit ton of Dents men who try to rob some battle suits that were going to Lex Luther. Then a few _more_ days later we run into Reaper and Hitgirl who had just stopped killer croc from planting bombs all over the city."

"Boss, what is the point?" Marcas said.

"My point is that whenever something went wrong we were there to stop it, which means that someone set it up for us to meet. Then that same someone organized us to take out Two-Face even giving some of his men to guard him."

The wheels started turning in everyone's heads as Sam spoke up.

"Or whoever trained those men to 'guard' him actually sent them there to watch us and report our every flaw." Sam said as Jayden nodded at him.

"I also noticed that Batman is never at crimes until recently, why is that?" Marcas asked.

"Because the first few dozen crimes were just to figure out your moves and weaknesses," Jayden said. "I think he wanted to see how we did on our own. Then he tricked the Joker to lure Batman to us to see how we handled him, but I think there is one real reason he wanted Batman this time. You said he knew all your weaknesses right?" Everyone nodded. "Well some of our weaknesses involve lights, mercury, or our own physical capabilities but my weakness isn't only my limit but Batman's suppressant. When Joker blew the floor beneath us Batman was unconscious near me and when we fought he reached for his syringe to take away my power but couldn't find it."

"Meaning someone stole it from him." Flynn said.

"Exactly." Jayden grinned.

"Why would Slade work with Joker, involve the Batman and ruin a poor girl's life just for a syringe." Ally said.

"I don't think Slade is the one behind this," Jayden said as everyone looked at him. "What if someone hired Slade to be the fall guy? He said he was preparing for us but we've only been a team for a couple months. As much as I hate to admit it but have our crew is a bunch of kids the only adult we have is Marcas so why would Slade even bother with us?"

"Because someone else is looking to recruit." Hilary said.

"So…Slade is just a pawn?" Sam asked confused.

"Yeah, but for who and why?" Jayden asked as it started to thunder storm. "Something wicked this way comes and we better be prepared for it."

"Hey guys check this out." Sam said as everyone turned to the T.V.

They were currently watching a news channel displaying Sarina's burned down house. The warriors let out sighs of disappointment as Jayden made his way to the door.

"Where are you going?" Ally asked.

"I'm gonna go see if she needs help." He said.

"You don't have to." She said.

Jayden looked at her confused before looking at the T.V. to see her being escorted out of the hospital and into his limo. Jayden let out a grunt as Ally chuckled.

"Dammit Bruce." Jayden grunted.

(One month later)

Shadow was currently towering over a thug as he whimpered in fear. He held his sword out threateningly as he slowly stepped towards him. Just then a batarang flew out of nowhere and smacked into his knuckles. He let out a grunt of pain as he dropped his sword and looked over and growled even louder than before when he saw his second pain in the ass.

"Batgirl!" He snarled as the young crusader flipped down on the ground.

"Hey Shadow, how are you?" She asked playfully.

"Pissed, why did you just attack me?" He snarled.

"You were gonna kill him, so I stopped you." She said matter-o-factly.

"I was just gonna scare him," He said. "He's just a purse snatcher why would you think I would kill him?"

"Well, you did threaten to shove your sword up his ass." She stated.

"Hey you have your Halloween costume and I have my sword." Shadow snapped.

"Aw…don't be mad that kicked your butt." She teased.

"You threw a Batarang at my hand," He grunted. "Unless you actually fight me and beat me you're still no match for me."

"Well, don't forget I have B-Man on my side." She gloated. "You remember the guy who kicked you ass."

"That's it!" He yelled as he sprinted off after her.

Meanwhile the purse snatcher still sat on the ground as he started dumbfounded at the sky.

"So…I'm I good can I go?" He asked as a dark shadow hovered behind him.

"No."

The thief froze as he turned to see Batman behind him.

"Crap…" He whimpered.

(Next Night)

Jayden and his friends were sipping champagne in Wayne's ballroom as they waited for Sarina. It was her birthday and she had invited every one of his friends to the party. He looked around and saw a lot of her friends as well she was a very sociable girl. Jayden looked over to see Thomas talking to Sarina's friend Christina and her father Hoenhiem.

He would have to ask him about that later to see what he was trying to do. He also saw Sam talking to Kris and shook his head as he saw him trying to win the approval of her stepfather.

"You okay?" Ally asked as he nodded.

"Yeah, I'm fine." He reassured.

Just then everyone started singing happy birthday as Jayden and Ally looked to see Tim and Sarina walked. Sarina looked surprised as she was greeted by her friends. Jayden and Ally walked over to her and she greeted them as well.

"Thanks for coming guys." She said.

"Ah, don't mention it kid." He said as she hugged Ally. She then raised an eyebrow as she looked into his eyes.

"What happed to your face?" She asked looking at his swollen black eye.

Jayden let out a heavy sigh as he recalled his encounter with Batgirl. He was dead on her heels when she threw a batarang ahead of her and flew back and hit him square in the eye.

"I take karate me and my brother Jason went a little too far." He said. "No biggie."

"Oh, well I'm glad you're okay." She said.

As she turned to greet the rest of her friends Jayden could have sworn he saw a cocky grin on her face.

The exact same as Batgirl's.

"I'm surprised you came." Another voice said as Jayden turned to see that it was Bruce.

"Ally dragged me here and Barbra said I should." Jayden grunted. "Why did you do it, why did you really take her in?"

"Mostly because she reminds me a lot about you." He smirked. "You both have that potential to do something great."

Jayden didn't say anything as he watched the girl mingle with her friends. He didn't see anything about him in her. Who knows maybe she is a good person but that doesn't change the fact that Joker would be after her. He would do whatever he could to break her and turn her into his legacy.

But Shadow would never allow that to happen.

He was broken from his thoughts as Ally dragged him onto the dance floor along with Sam and Kris and Thomas and Christina and Sarina and Tim. The DJ started to play some music and the party really started to come alive. He looked over and saw Sarina smiling and dancing with Tim admiring her innocence. He wished he could let go of his entire burden like that.

But hey tomorrows a better day.


	15. Chapter 15: A New Villain

**Chapter 15: A New Villain**

**Authors Note: Hey glad to see everyone is here. I am starting the story arcs in my story now. Like I said it's going to start with Shadow then Gauntlet, Phoenix, Thanatos, Hitgirl and so on. I hope it is to your liking. I also read Tonycakes new Arkham Hill chapter and it was really good for people who haven't read it yet the second your done reading this chapter and reviewing go read her story it is awesome. Now let's get this started.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Batman.**

* * *

Two boys were running around in the forest laughing and playing carefree. One was a black haired boy and the other was a small brown hair boy. They were currently played fighting with one another. They ran deeper and deeper into the forest as the brown haired boy noticed it was getting darker. He then noticed that his friend was no longer around.

"Jason…?" The boy called out.

"Jayden!" Jason screamed.

Jayden wasted no time running after him. He bolted deeper into the forest which only got darker and colder with every step. Jayden was starting to have trouble breathing as he fell to his hands and knees. He looked up and his eyes widened to see Jason lying on his back with his face covered in blood. The thing that stood out to him though was the Robin suit he was wearing. He then froze as a man dressed in purple suit and a white face hold up a crowbar. He let out a demonic chuckle as he brought the weapon down on Jason. Upon impact an explosion erupted wiping everything out in a fiery blaze.

Jayden shot out of bed panting fast as he looked around to see that he was back at home. He started shivering when he felt the cold air colliding with his sweaty skin. He shook uncontrollably as he felt two slim arms wrap around his waist. He looked behind him to see Ally in her black tank top and P.J. pants with her hair messy from sleep. He always wondered how even looking so bland she could look so good.

"Another nightmare?" She asked.

"Yeah, Joker killing Jason same as always." He sighed. "I still can't figure out why he is wearing a Robin suit."

"Maybe you think of yourself as Batman," She said. "You said he always fails maybe you think of yourself as him always failing."

"No, then I would be wearing a Bat suit." He said as he fell back into her arms. "I just don't know."

"You'll figure it out," She whispered soothingly as she ran a hand through his short black hair. "You always do."

Later that day Jayden joined Ronin and Thomas in the mediation chamber to clear his head. The three sat on the ground cross legged with an essence burning in the center. They each took deep breaths and focused on their thoughts.

Jayden took another deep breath as he started to see images. He's seeing Batman standing over him only instead of fighting he embraces him and ruffles his hair. He then looks over to see Robin laughing at him but only he looked different from the Robin he had met. This one had longer hair and a different body frame. He rushed over and started fighting him when Batgirl came over and twisted his ear. He looked over at her and he saw that instead of blonde hair she had dark chestnut brown hair.

He then pushed her off and saw a mirror in front of him. He walked in front of it to see that he was wearing a silver version of Robin's suit only instead of an R on his chest it was an S.

Jayden opened his eyes as his friends looked at him oddly.

"That was weird." He gasped.

"What did you see?" Ronin asked.

"I-I'm not sure," Jayden stuttered. "Either a memory or a dream."

"Dreams are often created from memories." Thomas said.

"But I was working with Batman," He snapped. "At least that's what I saw."

"I don't know what to tell you," Thomas said. "Usually when I see visions of my past I remember hearing 'Batman' and 'replacement' I am not entirely sure what it means but soon I will solve the mystery of my past."

"Ugh, I got to go." Jayden grunted as he left his friends in the chamber.

(Later that night)

Shadow cruised through the streets of Gotham heading towards a weapons deal between Cobblepot and Black Mask. It was happening in an old bird sanctuary that was shut down when they found out Cobblepot had been smuggling drugs using trained birds. It was a brilliant little scheme tie small bags of coke, meth and heroine to their little legs fly away come back with little wads of cash.

"Fucking brilliant." Shadow muttered.

Shadow had made it to the sanctuary and parked his bike on the outskirts of the building as he made his way in. He activated his cloaking and crawled through an opening on the side of the building. As he crawled in he started to hear voices.

"What do you mean he's late?" Mask asked.

"W-Well…I mean he is late not here." A thug dressed in penguin colors said.

"Look he said that he had some government weapons for sale," Mask yelled. "You said to meet him here and I'm here, now where is he?"

"He's not here." Shadow said as he walked into everyone's view.

"Crap, not him!" Mask growled as he held up a .45. "Wait what do you mean he's not here?"

"I mean that guy you're yelling at is a pawn," Shadow explained. "A man by the name of Slade gave you info that Cobblepot had military hardware for sale when in fact he set you up for a fall. I know this because this guy," He said pointing at the penguin thug. "Was the same guy who worked for Two-Face. Right before me and my crew took him down."

"God Dammit!" Mask shouted. "Kill them both, then I'll feel a lit-wait, you said fall but I don't hear any cop sirens."

"He didn't leave you for the cops." Shadow grinned under his mask.

Just then a crash was heard as everyone, excluding Shadow looked up to see Batman fall through the glass ceiling. Everyone let out screams as they prepared to fire when the ground men started to get knocked around.

Shadow looked over to see Ronin and Dusk along with Batgirl and Robin beat down Mask's men. Shadow took the opportunity to strike as he drew his sword. He and Batman walked side by side as multiple criminals approached them.

Batman punched one guys across the face as Shadow swiped his sword through another guy's gun and head-butting him. Batman then kicked another guys in his face and Shadow using his super speed cut down the rest of Mask's men. He was careful to avoid any major arteries so they wouldn't bleed to death before the cops came by.

The only one left was the man Mask was talking to. Shadow sheathed his sword but pulled out his gun and shot the man in his leg. He let out a scream of pain as Shadow towered over him.

"Where's Slade?" Shadow asked in a dark tone.

"You think I know?" The man chuckled as he clenched his leg. "I'm expendable he would never reveal his true location to me."

Shadow was tempted to put a bullet in his head but disregarded it. He was an assassin not a murderer he should really be focusing on Mask. After knocking out the thug he casually walked over to Mask only to be blocked by Batgirl.

"Out of my way." He ordered as he waved her away with his gun.

"Not gonna happen bub." Batgirl said as he raised an eyebrow at that 'bub' comment. She kind of sounded like Harley. "You aren't killing him."

"He's in an organized crime and makes life very difficult for many innocent people." Shadow said. "He has to die."

"Shadow, you never actually fought Mask," Batman said. "Don't you usually warn them first?"

Shadow mentally cursed himself as he holstered his gun. He was right he gave them fair warning first then if he encountered them again he would end them.

"Hey thank the kid Mask she just saved your life," He said sarcastically. "Next time you do shit like this you die. Dusk, Ronin lets go."

He and his friends left as Batman chased after him.

"Jayden wait." Batman said.

Shadow let out a growl as he motioned for his friends to leave. Ronin left without a backwards glance as Dusk lingered back a little before finally walking away.

"What do you want?" Shaodw asked bitterly.

"You know I won't let there be a next time," He warned. "Dammit haven't you learned that you can't solve things by killing people."

"And haven't you learned that locking them away doesn't do jack shit? Just ask Joker let's count all the times he broke out!" Shadow yelled as he stormed off.

"Shadow, you're killing people without any remorse your nothing but another killer. Please let me help you." Batman pleaded as Shadow scoffed.

"Yeah, just like you helped Barbra when Joker crippled her or how about when you left Jason in the hands of Joker so he could blow him sky high. Your soft, that's always been your problem Bruce!"

Shadow stopped in his tracks as he turned back to see Batman was gone. Why did he call him Bruce?

"Maybe I should go meditate." Shadow said to himself a he left the sanctuary.

Meanwhile in a warehouse Cobblepot was currently cowering in a corner while a man wearing black combat armor a brown leather jacket and a red metal helmet that covered his entire head. A man was currently bleeding to death before the red man held his gun to his head and pulled the trigger.

"You should really hire better help Mr. Cobblepot." The man said in a dark happy voice. "It might save your life. Anyways here's what's gonna happen is this, you work for me you do what I say when I say. If you don't well," He trailed off as he looked back at the many corpses that lay on the ground. "You get the idea."

"O-Okay," Cobblepot whimpered. "Who are you?" The man chuckled as he leaned into Cobblepots face who looked away as he leaned in. "Gotham's new face of justice. The Red Hood." He snickered as he left Cobblepot to his fate.

Back at Jayden's home Jayden was meditating in his room as images started coming back. He saw more images of the batcave and Batman. What did they mean, what did they have to do with his past and how does Batman know his name?

Just then he saw another vision. He and Jason were in their Robin costumes with their mask off and were currently watching T.V. They were just flipping through the channels when Bruce came in and sat between them.

"What are you two watching?" He said as he leaned back.

"Nothing, just flipping." I said in my younger voice.

Time seemed to go buy when Jayden saw himself and Jason currently sleeping on Bruce's leg. Jayden's eyes widened when he saw that Bruce was wearing Batman's armor. Everything went off as Jayden came back to reality.

It was all clear the treatment, Batman knowing his name and why Batman always took pity on him. He always had a feeling but now he finally knew it for sure.

Bruce Wayne is Batman.

Meanwhile in the dank cave of Batman's lair Sarina was currently looking over Batman's trophies. She noticed them when she first arrived at the batcave all those months ago but still had more to observe. It was always fun to guess where B-Man had gotten them and how. Like the giant quarter from the time Two-Face _almost got em _then the broken Scarface dummy from the ventriloquist and a giant joker playing card. The thing that caught her eye though was the silver suit in a giant glass case. Sarina remembered when Bruce had given her the Batgirl suit that was in a similar case.

"It's Sparrow." A gruff voice said.

Sarina yelped as she turned to see Bruce in his armor but not his cowl. He let out a small chuckle as he approached the case and ran a hand on the glass.

"Who was he?" Sarina asked as Bruce looked a little hurt.

"A young boy with so much potential," He said in a sad tone as he looked back at Sarina. "He was a lot like you." She blushed at the comment as he continued. "Reckless, careless and always annoyed every villain he came across." Sarina then grumbled as Bruce chuckled again. "You see I had already had a Robin, you remember Jason Todd the boy I told you about? Anyways, the two were brothers in their own way and he wanted to work with us. So he fashioned his own costume Sparrow. He and Robin were the 'dynamic boy wonders' they always exclaimed." Bruce smiled at the fond memories until his expression dropped.

"I take it when Joker killed Jason things started to go bad?" Sarina asked sheepishly. Feeling responsible for her father's actions.

"Yes, and before you say anything, no you have nothing to be sorry for." He said as Sairna shook her head. Always one step ahead. "Anyways, after what had happened to Jason Sparrow sent mad with revenge. He blamed me for not being able to save Jason and hated me even more when I stopped him from killing him."

Sarina started to hear something familiar in his story about Sparrow. He sounded like someone she knew.

"B-Man, who is Sparrow?" Sarina asked.

"I think you already know." He said not looking back at her. Sarina's eyes widened as she said his name.

"Jayden Warney." She said. Bruce nodded as she looked in disbelief. She was gonna ask why Jayden couldn't remember him when the main computer started going off. The I.D. on the screen read unknown as Bruce walked over and clicked a button on the counsel.

"Hello?" He said.

"I knew it," A voice exclaimed. "I knew it I knew it I knew it!"

"Jayden?" Bruce asked as Sarina listened in.

"I knew it, I couldn't remember before but I knew it. That bullet made me forget but now I remember." He said frantically. "You're Batman!"

Sarina's eyes widened as Bruce glared at the screen she could just picture Jayden grinning like a mad man.

"That means Dick is Nightwing, Tim is Robin and of course your new daughter Sarina is the new Batgirl!" He exclaimed.

"Yes, you remember are you happy now?" Sarina growled.

"Oh, I'm not happy I'm fucking thrilled!" He exclaimed. "For so long you've known me but I didn't know you and now we are finally on even grounds! I just called to let you know that I know everything. I know who you are where you live and even how to get in the batcave. How does it feel to know that I know where you are and how to find you?"

"No different than yesterday you psycho." Sarina grumbled.

"You're right I am spazzing out. I gotta go take a breather but remember I know where you live." Jayden said.

"Jayden, wait, last night Cobblepot was hit by an unknown man," Bruce said. "When the police got there every one of Cobblepot's men were butchered. I need to know did you have anything to do with it."

"Me, no I came home right after dealing with mask," Jayden said in a more relaxed tone. "My friends were with me the whole time and if you're thinking Thanatos did it your wrong he was with me mediating. He was there when I finally found out who you were."

"Do you have any new members?" Sarina asked.

"No, we haven't found any new blood." Jayden said. "We've spent most of our time trying to find Slade. Do you know what this guy looks like?"

"All we know is that he is a weapons expert, highly trained and he wears a red metal helmet." Bruce explained. "And according to Cobblepot he didn't show any mercy when killing and he let Cobblepot go giving him a second chance. That's why I assumed he worked for you."

"Hmm, well we only kill when necessary," He explained. "We're keepers of the peace not monsters, though people often mistake us for monsters. Wait you said he wore a red helmet?"

"Yes."

"Didn't you take down a villain who use to wear a red helmet called himself, crap what was it…um…Red Hood that's it." Jayden exclaimed.

"Yes, but he took on a new alias since then and is currently under arrest." Bruce explained.

"It could just be another copycat," Jayden said. "I can't tell you how many purse snatchers and bank robbers I've beaten down who wore a red mask over their head saying they were the Red Hood."

"Possibly, but this guy is no bank robber he's after something other than money. I think he's trying to tell people that he is the new Red Hood." Bruce explained.

"Well, I'll tell you what when I find him I'll let you know what his big plan is." Jayden gloated.

"Sure, you can ask him during visiting hours at Blackgate after I catch him." Bruce gloated as he hung up.

Sarina laughed at what Bruce had done as he started going through files on the computer. She saw multiple pictures of men in red caps just like Jayden said. He then pulled up a file that had a man in a black tux and a red cape wearing a red helmet.

"Who is he?" Sarina asked.

"He was just a small time criminal who tried to make people fear him with magic tricks but failed. It was easy to stop him." Bruce said. "His career ended when I accidently knocked him into a vat of chemicals."

Sarina's eyes shot open as she looked up at the screen.

"You mean this guy is the Joker?" She asked in disbelief. "My father was this guy?"

"Yes, but I don't know who this next guy is maybe Joker hired him as a copycat or something." Bruce said as he suddenly heard a motorcycle revving. Bruce looked over to see Sarina in her Batgirl outfit grinning ear to ear.

"Well, let's go ask him." She grinned.

Bruce shook his head as he donned his Batman armor and hopped in his Bat-mobile. Sarina was willing to confront her psychotic father just to put down this new villain. He shook his head at her recklessness but admired her courage and free spirit.

She was so much like Jayden.


	16. Chapter 16: Ghost From The Past

**Chapter 16: Ghost From The Past**

**Authors Note: Okay thank you all for the reviews and the feedback and oc's. Okay, my progress is gonna be slow as my laptop is being a dick and the keyboard won't type certain letters and symbols. So bear with me and here's hoping I get a new laptop or a portable keypad either way I'm good. Okay, let's get this ball rolling.**

**Disclaimer: I do…not own Batman.**

* * *

Batman and Batgirl were currently standing in front of Joker who was currently looking at the photo of Red Hood. Batgirl felt a little uneasy being this close to him again, she could have stayed outside but if she was serious about being Batgirl she needed to confront her fears. She was broken from her thoughts when Joker started to chuckle.

"These kids these days," He mused. "They slap a mask on and they think they are to be feared. When I wore it, it meant something."

"Who is he?" Batgirl asked.

"I couldn't say I don't have x-ray vision. My guess is he just wants to make a name for himself. Poor kids they are so neglected that they will do anything for attention." Joker said in false sorrow.

"Don't toy with us Joker," Batman growled. "If I find out you had anything to do with him."

"You'll what put me in a body cast again?" He asked playfully. "By the way I like the new Batgirl she has spunk, tell me sweetie do you know what I did to the last Batgirl?"

Batgirl fought the urge to gulp for she didn't want to show any fear. She knew that if he saw even a bead of sweat he had already won.

"You put her in a wheelchair after shooting her in the back." She said as brave as she could. "Did you know that the last Batgirl was the one who sent B-Man the location to your hideout?"

Joker grimaced at her as he turned back to Batman. He then brightened right up as the two made eye contact.

"Speaking of replacements how's the new Robin doing, seeing as he's not six feet under I would say fine hmm?" Joker teased. "What about Sparrow did you find his replacement yet, I don't think the old one will be of much use since he's probably drooling in a cup."

Batman let out a roar as he wrapped his hand around Joker's throat and slammed him against the wall of his cell. Joker let out a grunt at first but then started to chuckle.

"Go ahead do it," He encouraged. "You could end it in one swift move. Hell you could probably snap my neck in half like a twig."

Batman let out another grunt as he let go of Joker. He slumped to the floor as Batman stormed out of the room. Batgirl glanced at Joker once more before following Batman.

"See ya around kid." Joker hissed sending chills down the girl's spine.

Batman and Batgirl went to their vehicles as the two went over what had happened.

"Are you okay?" She asked.

"Yeah, just need to figure out what's gonna happen if Jayden finds this guy." Batman said.

"He'll try and kill him." Batgirl said.

"I don't know I get the feeling there's something more to this." Batman said.

The two then started up their rides and drove away. Meanwhile on the top of the roof of the Asylum Shadow, Ronin and Dusk were listening on the conversation the whole time. Whether Batman knew or not made no difference they found nothing. Shadow wanted to go in and waste Joker for those crude comments about him and his family but he decided against it.

"So what now?" Dusk asked.

"We look for Hood." Shadow stated.

"Yeah, how?" Ronin asked.

"Simple, this guy is going after the major crime lords of this town." Shadow started. "So, he's obviously going after the ones who are still out of prison. Two-Face, Joker and now Cobblepot he's going after the king of organized crime. That's how we'll catch him."

"You're talking about Blackmask, I thought we arrested him already?" Ronin asked.

"He had the trial postponed he's using us as fall guys saying we threatened him if he didn't come to that sanctuary."

"What a loser." Dusk said. "So now we wait for him to make a move?"

Just then an explosion went off across town as Shadow grinned under his mask.

"Yup." He said as he and his friends moved out.

The trio made it outside of one of Blackmask's drug dens which was currently burning to the ground. It was a nightclub in the middle of the town very populated and very expensive. No one would ever think to look here.

No one except Shadow and Batman.

They currently looked around the burning building to see if Hood was anywhere in sight.

"Shadow up there!" Dusk exclaimed.

The team looked up to see Red Hood running along the rooftop edges. Ronin pointed his wrist gun at the roof and fired a cable launching himself to the roof as Shadow and Dusk used their grappling guns. Once at the top Shadow pulled out his gun and pointed it at Hood.

"Hold it!" Shadow said as Hood stopped in his tracks.

Dusk pulled out his glock and Ronin held up his scalers. Hood slowly stepped forwards as the three prepared for a fight.

"Guns?" Hood said in disbelief. "Since when do heroes use guns?"

"What gave you the impression that we're heroes?" Shadow said.

Good point, I like you guys already. You're like me." Hood chuckled.

"No, we kill if we have to and to ensure peace," Ronin snapped. "What you're doing is slaughtering people."

"No, I'm making a point," He said. "Crime is unstoppable you can't stop it but I found out you can control it."

"Making you the only criminal." Dusk snapped.

"So what, are you gonna arrest me?" Hood chuckled.

"Actually, we are assassins." Shadow said in a low voice.

Just then he fired a round straight into the center of Hood's head. He fell back only for his body to fizzle out revealing it to be a hologram. The real Hood dashed towards Shadow and smacked his gun out of his hand. Shadow quickly pulled his sword out, but Hood had already drawn his gun and shot his sword out of his hands.

Ronin swung down low with his scalers, but Hood steps out of the way and blocks the other coming for his head with his wrist. Hood sends his boot to the center of his stomach as Dusk charges in. He sent a few quick jabs to his head with his tonfa's but Hood blocked the hits with his wrist. Dusk brought down a heavy hit but Hood grabbed the weapon with his hand. Dusk let out a growl as he brought down his second tonfa only to have Hood grab it as well.

Dusk grinned under his mask as he clicked a button on the handle of each of his weapons. The blunt ends ripped off as Dusk took a swipe at Hood's chest landing a gash across his chest. Hood let out a growl as he saw that Dusk's tonfas were actually swords all along.

Dusk charged in again ready to cut Hood in half. He swung bot of his blades horizontally across Hood's chest only to reveal him to be another hologram. Dusk surprise was short as Hood appeared from the side and delivered his fist to his face knocking him onto the ground.

Hood stood there for a second as he pulled his knife out of his boot and slowly walked up to Dusk. He didn't get far when Shadow leaped in and kicked the knife out of his hand. Taken by surprise he quickly threw a punch at Shadow, which he blocked and was about to break his arm when Hood broke free.

He then used his holograms and threw three at Shadow distracting him so he could land a jump kick to his chest. Ronin fired a Shuriken at his head from his wrist gun but Hood drew his second knife and deflected it. He then ran over to his previous knife and picked it up. He did a few twirls with them as he readied for a fight. Shadow, Dusk and Ronin stood their ground as they prepared to fight Hood.

Hood then had multiple holograms appear all over as they each slowly attacked them. Shadow tried using his detective mode on his glasses but when he activated them all he saw was static. He let out a grunt as he threw his glasses off only to see Hood swinging his knife at him. Dusk intervened as the two started to engage in a small battle.

Sparks flew as Hood blocked with his knives and Dusk attacked with his blades. Hood eventually got the upper hand when the two locked blades and he sent and uppercut with his heel to Dusk's chin. Ronin who was standing still the entire time tried to figure out how he was creating holograms. When Shadow leaped in for an attack and ended up hitting another hologram Ronin saw the center of Hood's belt light up. Ronin wasted no time in throwing a small knife to the center of his belt. The small blade struck the center of the belt causing it to give off sparks as Hood looked up at Ronin.

"Bulls eye." Ronin said in his monotone voice.

Hood was not amused as he pulled out his glocks and fired at Ronin who had already disappeared into the shadows. He then pulled out a couple of grenades and threw one in Ronin's direction and the other towards Shadow and Dusk. They each took cover as the grenades went off sending them flying lord knows where.

Shadow stirred for a moment as he looked up to see Hood standing above him. His hands were behind his back as he kneeled down and pulled a small envelope from his pocket. He then placed it in Shadow's coat pocket as he started talking.

"It hurts doesn't it," He asked. "And those were just frag grenades try surviving a full on blast from a couple pounds of C-4." He said as he let out a dark chuckle. The sounds of fire trucks and ambulances started echoing throughout the city as Hood stood up. "You really have change Ja-"

He was cut off by the Bat jet's engines roaring up above. Hood let out a curse as he took off running. Batman, Robin and Batgirl jumped out of the jet and approached the fallen warriors. Shadow waved his hand at them as Batgirl tried to help him.

"Just go after him already we'll be fine." Shadow grunted as Batman and Robin took off after Hood. Batgirl was hesitant at first but eventually went after him. Shadow got up and staggered over to Dusk who was busy treating Ronin.

"Is he alright?" Shadow asked.

"Yeah, he has a piece of shrapnel in his leg but he'll be fine." Dusk said as he bandaged up Ronin's leg. "What the hell happened back there, it's like he knew our every move and every tactic."

"I don't know, but what I do know is that I'm getting you out of here." Shadow said as he helped Ronin off the roof.

* * *

Meanwhile the three Dark Knights pursued Hood across the rooftops. He must have had a good layout of the area because he was gunning it across the edges as if he were running down the street of his neighborhood. Batgirl and Robin almost fell a few times but Batman was dead on his tracks as he had almost caught up to him. Before he could catch him, Hood cut around another corner of the building and jumped across to the other building. Batman whipped out his Batclaw and fired his grappling hook at Hood's right ankle. Before the line could wrap around his ankle he had already pulled out his knife and cut the line in half as he landed on the ledge of the other building.

Batman was surprised as Batgirl and Robin threw a few batarangs at him. Hood pulled out his glocks and fired at the weapons turning them into scrap. The two young heroes let out grunts of annoyance as they followed him down into the streets and into the train terminal.

Hood then hopped on a bike that was in the center of the tracks as the three ran after him. Hood didn't even bat an eye as he pulled out a small detonator and pushed the button. Batman's eyes widened as he pulled out his Batclaw and fired it at his young friends. The cable wrapped around them and he pulled them back as an explosion blew up from above them and sent the roof crashing down on where the two were standing.

When the dust cleared Batman looked over and saw that Hood was still sitting there on his bike looking straight at him. The two locked eye contact before Hood finally spoke out.

"Nice to see you haven't lost your touch B-" Was all he said before a train passed by, when it passed Hood was gone leaving Batman to tend to his crew.

* * *

Back at Wayne Manor Sarina was currently in the shower washing off all the dust and grime from her latest crime fighting brigade. She was still going over everything that had happened tonight trying to figure out what that guy's plan was. It wasn't robbery since he burned the place down and it wasn't just reckless vandalism due to the fact that most of Black Mask's top goons were in that nightclub. It was obviously a hit but the only person who could confirm it was Shadow and he wasn't going to help them in any way shape or form.

"What an ass." She muttered as she rinsed her special shampoo from her hair.

"I'll say." A voice whispered behind her. She froze when she heard the voice but her heart stopped when she felt the barrel of a gun press at the back of her head.

Down in the Bat Cave, Bruce and Tim were currently going over any potential evidence as they went through multiple files on the computer.

"I'm sorry, but this guy was obviously leading us on." Tim said. "He wasn't running wildly, he knew every turn of that city block and had planted those explosives ahead of time."

"I know, and not to mention he beat down Shadow and his two top lieutenant's. No way was he an ordinary mercenary he took all three of them down with little ease and little equipment." Bruce pondered.

"I wouldn't say he took us out." An all too familiar voice echoed through the cave.

Tim and Bruce looked up at the entrance of the cave and Tim started to get angry as he saw Jayden holding a soak and wet Sarina in front of him while holding a Walther ppk under Sarina's chin. Sarina was currently wearing her silk bathrobe as Jayden wore a dark jacket with a beige fur outline on his hood, which he was wearing and the cuffs on his wrist.

"Jayden, what do you want." Bruce asked in a calm voice.

"You have something that belongs to me and I would really like it back." Jayden said as he kept his gaze trained on Tim.

"If you hurt her," Tim growled.

"It's not gonna come to that," Jayden snapped. "I just want my suit back and a suppressant."

"Fine, but I want Sarina released and the gun. Deal?" Bruce asked.

Jayden nodded as Bruce got up and retrieved a briefcase from off of one of his tables. He placed it on the ground and kicked it over to Jayden who let Sarina go. She rushed over to Tim as he wrapped his arms around her.

Jayden took the case and walked over to the display case that had his Sparrow suit in it.

"What about the gun?" Bruce asked.

Jayden looked down at his small shiny handgun and casually tossed it at Tim who caught it. Tim closely examined the gun only to find out that there were no bullets in it. Tim and Sarina looked up confused at Jayden who had already started packing his suit up.

"I don't like taking hostages." Jayden said as he placed his boots in the metal case.

"Why are you even here?" Tim asked.

"To get my suit back," Jayden said. "Like Shadow, Sparrow was my idea, my suit and my legacy. I want it back. That's all…but while I'm here I figured I lend a hand."

"What do you know?" Bruce asked as he sat back down at his computer.

"His name is Red Hood, just like that old villain that Joker used to be," Jayden started. "His goal is similar to mine but at a different cost. He says he's Gotham's new face for justice but really he's just another criminal."

"What does that make you?" Tim snapped.

"Call me what you want, but I don't bomb nightclubs full of innocent people just to take out a few button men." Jayden said. "Anyways, we fought him but he evaded us using a holographic imager belt which my companion destroyed. Not only that, but it could also scramble with your sensors as well. He was highly trained and he knew every one of my moves."

"You're not the only one." Sarina said.

"Take a look at this." Bruce said as Jayden walked over to the screen and watched Bruce's cable wrap around Hood's ankle only for him to cut it off.

"Your right," Jayden said in a small astonishment. "He cut it off before it could even attach to him."

"Not to mention that knife." Bruce said. "No blade could cut through my line except yours."

"Yup, we got ourselves on crazy son of a bitch." Jayden said as he placed a small manila envelope in front of Bruce. He looked up at the young man who gave him a nod. "We'll that's all folks, if you excuse me I have to go home and hang up my new suit."

He started out towards the door when Sarina stood in front of him blocking his path.

"Wait, why did you really come here?" She asked.

"I told you I wanted my suit back." Jayden said as he held up the case. "Oh, and the suppressant." He said as he pocketed the needle. "By the way Bruce, did you happen to lose one of these that night you and I rescued Sarina?" He asked playfully. Bruce remained silent before answering.

"Yes." He said in his monotone voice.

"Hmm, you know what they say, when the age starts to show the minds the first thing to go." He teased. "I wonder who will catch this guy first."

Just then he started to walk out when Sarina ran up and slapped him across the face.

"That's for interrupting my shower you perv." She grunted.

"It wasn't intentional, just poor timing. I am sorry though for tonight it won't happen again." He said as he finally left with briefcase in hand. "I honor your relationship with Tim as I do with Ally." He yelled down at her.

The three remained silent before Sarina finally spoke.

"You do know he came here to actually help right?" Sarina said in a chipper tone.

"Of course, he could have come over and get the suit in the morning but he wanted to help us with what we were doing." Bruce said. "I think some remnants of that costume are still lingering in there somewhere."

Afterwards Sarina and Tim left the cave as Bruce typed in his computer. He replayed the part where Hood talked to him before he left.

"Nice to see you haven't lost your touch B-"Was all he heard. He then chopped it down bit by bit as he figured out what he said. "Nice to see you haven't lost your touch Bruce."

Bruce's eyes shot open as he slowly looked down at the envelope Jayden left behind for the syringe. He opened the small slit and dumped the contents out in his hands revealing it to be a small crest with the letter 'R' on it.

Bruce quickly got up from his chair and went over to the display case that held Jason's old tattered Robin suit. Bruce held up the circular crest up to the white bleached mark on the left side of the chest.

They were a perfect match.

"I-It can't be…" Jayden said as he played back the recording from his glasses.

"You really have changed Jayden." Red Hood said as Jayden looked down at his old suit.

"Jason Todd…My brother?"


	17. Chapter 17: Justice?

**Chapter 17: Justice?**

**Authors Note: 103 reviews wow! This is my highest rated story on my page. I'm feeling the love from a lot of people out there and each one of you has given me the ideas to create this story. So thank you all of you thank you. Here's another chapter I hope you like it. Oh and a happy labor day.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Batman just my oc's the rest belong to their respective owners.**

* * *

_Eight Years Ago._

In the thick trees of the Ethiopian jungle's Sparrow was currently running towards Robin's last known location. His bike broke down a few miles away before he could reach it and ignored Batman's warnings about the Joker as he gunned it. He was sweating badly as dark clouds covered the sky and thunder was rumbling in the distance. Sparrow ignored it all though the only thing that mattered was his brother.

He had made it on the outskirts of the warehouse and smiled. He was gonna make it.

He rushed up to the warehouse only to be thrown back by the explosion that erupted from inside the warehouse. Sparrow was still disoriented from the explosion as he looked up to see the warehouse up in flames. Small water droplets fell from the sky as Sparrow looked at the burning building in horror. Sparrow mustered up all his courage and ran towards the burning building. He ran past the fire and the rubble to finally find his brother lying in the center of the wreckage.

"Jason," Sparrow gasped as he ripped his mask off along with his gloves. He carefully picked Jason up by his neck and cradled him in his arms. "Jason, no please don't be dead." He whimpered. Tears started to pour down his cheeks as they were washed away by the rain.

"Jason, you were my brother please don't go." He whimpered even louder. He then started to feel pain throughout his entire body as he held his brother tighter. The rain started to get heavier as the thunder roared louder than Jayden's screams. "JASON!"

It was no use he was dead and there was nothing Jayden could do to help him.

The pain throughout Jayden's body began to hurt more and more as he finally couldn't take it anymore. He shot up to his feet and let out a scream that roared louder than the thunder. He clenched his hands so hard that they began to bleed from the pressure. He just kept screaming until his veins started glowing red. He let out another roar as a lightning bolt came down and struck him. Surprisingly he didn't die, but instead redirected the lighting back at the sky as another bolt hit him.

(Present)

Jayden awoke from his desk with crease marks on his face as he looked up at the computer to see he was still comparing the Red Hood to Robin. Jayden ran his hands down his tired face as he looked over at the clock to see that it was five in the morning.

He let out a long yawn as he turned off his computer and went to his room. When he walked in he saw Ally wearing nothing but a Catwoman T-shirt and a pair of black panties. Jayden chuckled as he picked the covers up from the end of the bed and covered her up. She let out a sigh of content as Jayden pressed a small kiss to her cheek. Taking a deep breath he slowly crept under the covers and rested his head on her chest.

He needed her right now even in sleep he just needed to be with her. Tomorrow he would go to the cemetery and check the dam coffin himself there is no way that guy is Jason Todd.

The next night Jayden went to the private cemetery late at night and started to dig up Jason's coffin. He dug a few feet of dirt up before he heard a twig snap. He whipped his gun out and was surprised to see Bruce Wayne and Alfred standing right behind him.

"I take it you opened my package?" Jayden said as he holstered his gun.

"Yes, Master Wayne insisted that we come here as soon as possible to confirm our suspicions." Alfred said. "I still don't condone these actions but if it's the only way then so be it."

The three started to dig as Jayden and Bruce took glances at one another. Bruce threw away a few more piles of dirt before saying something.

"So how are your friends?" Bruce asked.

"Ronin has a gash in his leg and Dusk twisted his ankle." Jayden grunted throwing away another pile of dirt. "They'll be out of the game for at least a week."

"Sorry, by the way why did you ask for a syringe for your power?" Bruce asked.

"Bruce look!" Jayden snapped as he pointed at the grave only to see a broken up coffin that's been torn open from the inside.

Jayden placed his hand over his mouth in shock as Bruce examined the coffin closely. There was no way that guy was Jason there couldn't be…unless. Jayden ran passed Alfred and Bruce not caring what they had to say as he rushed back home.

Once home he dressed in his uniform and typed away on his computer. He was so busy working that he didn't notice his friends approach him from behind.

"Jayden," Ally asked. "Are you alright?"

"No," Jayden grunted. "I think I know who Red Hood is."

Everyone went silent as Jayden continued to neglect his friends.

"Well, who is he?" Reaper asked.

"Jason Todd." Jayden said.

"Jason Todd," Ally asked dumbfounded. "As in your dead brother?"

"Yes, he's back and I'm gonna go out on a limb and say he's pretty pissed at me and Bruce for not saving him." Jayden said in an irritated voice.

"Dude, maybe you should cool down a bit," Sam said. "People don't come back from the dead."

"I wouldn't be too sure about that." Ronin said as he limped into the room. "Let me ask you have you ever heard of the assassin Ra's Al Ghul?"

Everyone remained silent as Flynn spoke out.

"Just rumors really," He said. "He's and ancient assassin that lived for over six hundred years, he's really feared amongst some criminals. I don't believe he exist though."

"Oh trust me he exists." Ronin said. "My grandfather served under him, he was trained by him and he was murdered by him when he abandoned him. He's one of the reasons I came to Gotham." Everyone remained quiet as he continued. "While working for him my grandfather said that Ra's used a pit which he called the Lazarus Pit to keep him young, healthy and even bring people back from the dead."

"Cool story buddy but I have another theory." Jayden interrupted. "You see when we were still Robin and Sparrow Jason found out that his mother was actually a woman who worked as an aid in Ethiopia. So without hesitation we went after her and eventually found her. When we did though she betrayed us and sent Joker loose on us. You see he was blackmailing her for what I can't really remember but it had something to do with embezzlement probably from any charity funds they might have received. Long story short I lived but Jason died and I was left alone with him. I was so upset that I started screaming from the pain until my veins started glowing red. Some of my blood might have gotten into his bloodstream and reanimated his corpse after the funeral."

"Wait, Adonis?" Flynn asked. "I thought it was a serum?"

"No, it first activated when I was fourteen and I've been mastering it ever since." Shadow explained. "You see the thing is it does more than allow me to shoot or contain electricity or make me super-fast or super strong. It can heal minor injuries as well."

"But how could it bring someone back from the dead?" Ally asked.

"I don't know maybe it fixed some of the brain functions as well." Shadow stated.

"By the way if you were born with Adonis how come you gave us those serums?" Jason asked.

"Those are just limits to my power. Ally got speed you got strength as for my lightning it was an effect from the Human Voltage. You know the electric signals that the brain receives. The rest of my powers are added from my other serums."

"This is all interesting but what is the point of it?" Tommy asked.

"Another property is a healing effect." He said as he pulled out a throwing knife and slowly drew it across the palm of his hand.

"Jayden, what the fuck?" Sam asked.

"It's alright look," Jayden said as the cut on the palm of his hand started to heal. Everyone stared in awe as he wiped the blood from his hand. "I think it might have reanimated his brain."

"So what now?" Ally asked.

"I have to find him and I think I know where," He said as he started typing away. "Black Mask just placed a hit on Hood. Fearsome Hand of Four they have him cornered in the Bronx I'm going after him."

"We'll go with you." Ally said. "No, I need to do this myself. I know I'm asking a lot but I just need you to trust me."

Everyone remained silent and were about to protest when Ally nodded and walked up to him.

"Just be careful." She said as she placed a kiss on his cheek.

"I will." He said as he put his mask on and left to help his brother.

Red Hood had just finished wasting Mask's hit squad with little ease and was currently fleeing the scene. He was just about to leave when he was interrupted by an explosion. He was sent flying back and landed on his back. He staggered to his feet to see four armed assassins wearing cybernetic armor.

One was a woman with brunette hair who wore a green armor and wielded two duel katana's. The other was a large male as big as Bane who Hood assumed was the muscle of the group. The next was a man wearing blue colored armor wielding a cybernetic staff and the last was a man wearing grey armor with small cannon on the face of his helmet.

"We're here for something," The woman said as she drew her swords. "Wanna guess what it might be?"

"I have a pretty good feeling." He said as he drew his duel guns and fired at the assassins.

The woman deflected the bullets as she approached closer towards him. Swiped both blades across him only to miss and leave her big friend to land a heavy punch towards Hood. He flipped over him emptying more bullets into him only for them to bounce off.

The grey one aimed his cannon at Hood and fired a beam at Hood. He again dodged the beam but was unable to dodge the swat from the blue assassin's staff. He was knocked back onto the ground as the big assassin grabbed him by the top of his head.

"So all of you have all this power and all you do, is kill for money." Hood stated.

"I hear we have that in common." The big guy said as he held up his giant fist.

"You heard wrong." Hood snarled as he threw a few explosive disks at him.

The explosion threw the assassin off allowing Hood to break free. Hood then drew his knife as the female assassin brought her blades down on him. He deflected the blades and kicked her away as he blocked the next attack from the assassin with the staff.

The big assassin was going to attack but was intercepted by a dark figure. Everyone looked over to see Shadow whose veins were glowing red under his mask.

"Evening ladies." Shadow quipped.

"Who the hell are you another assassin?" The female said.

"Something like that." He said as he drew his sword.

He charged at the female assassin and the two fought blade on blade. Sparks flew between the two as the assassin with the staff attacked. He brought his staff down but Shadow blocked and kicked him back. Meanwhile Hood was dodging the blast from the one assassin while being chased by the big assassin. Eventually the Shadow took a nasty swipe across his stomach from the staff assassin while Hood was knocked away from the big assassin.

They were slowly surrounded by the assassins when the Batman dropped down between the two.

"What took you so long?" Hood asked.

"He's always late." Shadow grunted.

"Shut up and fight." Batman ordered.

The big assassin ran towards them and raised his fist towards Batman but he kicked his fist away and sent his own fist towards his face he knocked him back and then flipped him over his shoulder.

Shadow ran towards the female assassin and the two started colliding blades again. Sparks flew between the two again as they locked blades again. The two stared into each other's eyes before Shadow activated his powers and sent a surge of electricity through her body. She let out a shriek of pain before dropping down to the ground unconscious.

The big guy attacked Batman but was too slow as he missed every hit. Batman swiped a kick across his head and then a punch to his face. The man staggered back as he let out a frustrated groan. He looked over and saw a broken down car and reached over to grab it. He lifted it over his head and threw it at Batman who ran towards it and skidded under it. He then ran over and flipped over him again dodging his fist as he then stood behind him. The big guy turned around and was ready for another attack but then heard something charging up behind him. He looked over his shoulder and saw a black circular object stuck on his back. It slowly glowed red before igniting and sent him flying in the air. He let out a scream as he flew thirty feet into the air and crashing onto the ground unconscious.

Hood blocked the staff assassin with his knife but then took a swipe across his chest. Hood let out a growl before charging at the assassin. He delivered a barrage of fist at him as the assassin blindly blocked his attacks. He then delivered a powerful punch and snapped the assassin's staff in half and into the man's face knocking him out cold.

The only assassin left was the one with the laser cannon on his face. Hood turned his attention towards him but was soon fired upon. The beam would have hit him but Shadow pushed him out of the way and took the beam to his chest. He was knocked back as Hood looked down at him out of concern. Hood glared death at him through his mask.

He then pulled out a few exploding disk's at him but he just kept coming. He was persistent Hood gave him that. The man then fired another beam and hit Batman and tackled Hood to the ground. He locked his hands and feet under his own and aimed his cannon at him.

"Careful you kill me you'll never get your money." Hood snickered.

"We only need your body he never said anything about your head." The assassin growled.

"Let him go." Batman growled as he pointed his stun gun at him.

The assassin then held Hood between him and Batman as he slowly charged his beam.

"It'll take a tazer to take me out." He growled.

"How about a .44?" Shadow said as he aimed his gun at him.

"Save your bullets kid this guy's dead he just too dumb to know it." Hood said in a vicious tone.

Just then he pulled out his own tazer and jammed it into the center of his beam. The man let out a scream of pain and agony as his head cackled in electricity before his brains blew out and splattered over the wall. Batman looked in disgust as Shadow holstered his gun.

"What the hell was that?" Batman asked.

"Just be happy I only killed one of them," Hood yelled. "They were all assassins."

"Killing one of them will send them a message." Shadow stated. "The rest will learn."

"You're both acting way out of line." Batman said. "If they are assassins what does that make you?"

"We're cleaning up Gotham, more than you ever did." Hood snarled.

"You never could understand," Shadow said. "You can never stop crime you have to destroy it."

"What, you're condoning this," Batman snarled as he was now face to face with Shadow. "He's taking over Mask's territory and killing any one in his way."

"Mask is just a part of the plan." Hood said.

"Plan, you're a crime lord."

"Exactly, you can't stop crime. That's what you never understood. I'm controlling it. You wanna rule them by fear but what do you do to the ones who aren't afraid? I'm doing what you won't I'm taking them out."

"While I do admire your goal you are also getting a lot of innocent people killed in the crossfire." Shadow said. "I am an assassin of the peace not a killer."

"There's no difference between you and me, we are both killers willing to do what it takes to get rid of these vermin." Hood snarled.

"What happened to you," Batman asked in a calm caring voice. "Let me help you."

"You're too late to help, just like always huh Jayden." Hood joked. "And I'm just getting started."

"Hood wait," Jayden said.

It was too late. He was gone.

Shadow let out a sigh as e turned the cloaking on his bike off and climbed on.

"Jayden wait, I really need to know how Jason is back to life." He asked.

"I think my power has something to do with it," He said as he revved his engines. "I need to think."

He then stormed off into the night as he drove down the streets. As he was driving his phone started buzzing and he decided to answer it. He then pulled over near an alleyway and turned his bike off to check his phone.

"No need to check," A woman's voice said. "You actually came at the right place at the right time."

Shadow looked over to see a woman wearing a black leather jacket with matching pants and boots. Her face a tanned the same as her long hair as she pocketed her phone.

"Who the hell are you?" Shadow snapped.

"I'm protecting you." She said as she examined him with her green eyes. Shadow scoffed as he stomped towards her.

"Well that's very kind of you but as you can see I don't need your help so piss off." He snarled as he turned back to his bike.

"That's sad I thought you would need help taking down Jason Todd." She said.

Shadow snapped as he turned back to her. He ran towards her and sent his fist to her face. She blocked with little ease and kneed him in the stomach. He let out a grunt as he quickly drew his sword only for her to draw a magnum and shot the sword out of his hand. He looked down at the sword and glared daggers at her.

"Who the hell are you and how do you know that name?" He snarled.

"Listen," She said as she holstered her gun. "My name is Talia Al Ghul, I'm a friend of Batman."

Shadow's eyes widened as he let what she just said sink in.

"Talia, you, yeah I know who you are and I know who Ra's Al Ghul is too." He said. "But I've never met either one of you why would you want to help me?" She let out a chuckle as she placed a hand on his face and caressed his cheek.

"I've been watching over you since you first killed that pimp who kidnapped your girlfriend." She said. "My father has been interested in you for a while now."

"Well tell him this, 'We are assassins of peace and if he gets in our way we will stop him.'" Shadow finished.

"I will belay that in the mean time you need to know about Jason Todd." She said. "We know of your power and its capabilities. When Jason died some of your blood must have gotten into his blood stream. The night of his funeral I went there to pay my respects. When I get there he was already clawing his way out. The poor boy couldn't even form words as he crawled towards me."

"So, I was right my power did reanimate his brain." He said.

"Yes, my father's pit did the rest." She said. "I put him in the pit and trained him to kill. He left recently and came back to Gotham. What he is doing now I have no clue he doesn't really work for us any longer."

"So, he's gunning for Black mask the only crime lord who isn't locked up." Shadow started. "He mentioned a plan the question is what?"

"I'm sure you will figure it out," Talia said as she placed a hand on his shoulder. "You and he are really much alike."

"Who, me and Jason?" He asked.

"You and Bruce." She said in a soothing voice.

Shadow snapped and smacked her hand away and stormed off.

"We are nothing alike." He snarled as he climbed on his bike. "I am his enemy nothing more."

She chuckled lightly as he drove off into the night.

"Keep telling yourself that." She said as she disappeared into the shadows.


	18. Chapter 18: Blood Brothers Part 1

**Chapter 18: Blood Brothers Part 1**

**Authors Note: Thank you thank you thank you all of you for your reviews I am coming to a close on my first arc. I hope you enjoy this chapter and stick around for the other arcs. Okay enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Batman.**

* * *

Black Mask was currently sitting in his office downing another glass of scotch as his secretary gave him the rundown of the night.

"You want to tell me why this guy ain't dead?" Mask asked in an annoyed tone of voice.

"We're trying," His secretary Ms. Li said in a calm voice. "We sent the Fearsome Hand of Four." At that Mask chuckled.

"Four?" He said humorously. "Guess they're gonna need a new name. Why hasn't batman wiped this little smear off the face of the planet?"

"Maybe he doesn't want to." Li said. "Perhaps he's letting you and Red Hood war it out. He could be waiting…"

"To take on the winner?" Mask shouted as he got up from his desk and knocked out one of his own guards. "What do you think this is?" He shouted as he knocked out another one of his guards. "A tennis tournament?"

"I'm just saying." She defended.

"You're an idiot," He yelled. "You don't know Batman! He's not letting this lunatic just run wild! He can't catch him either!" He shouted as he stood in front of his window that looked down at Gotham. As he looked down at the streets he suddenly thought of something."Or…it's something else." He said in a calmer tone as he turned to his secretary. "Can't you feel it? We're stuck in the damn crossfire."

He then looked back down at the streets as he tried to figure out how he was gonna stop this guy. Why was he after him? Why did he want to kill him and why didn't he just kill him already?

As he was lost in his thought he was suddenly broken away from his thoughts when a red light shined in the corner of his eye. He looked up and his eyes widened in horror as he saw Red Hood aiming a rocket launcher straight at him. Hood raised his hand and waved playfully before taking his aim again.

"Aw, hell." Mask groaned.

He quickly turned and ran out of his office knocking down any of his guards who were standing in his way. Hood then fired his rocket taking out Mask's guards in the process. Only Mask and Li escaped as they quickly made their way to his car.

"Okay, we need a new way to take him out what are our options?" He asked as he drew his gun and rushed down to the stairs. "What about that Shadow guy he's kind of like Batman and he kills people, hell he even tried to kill me he's like this Hood guy."

"No, he's an assassin but not one for hire," Li explained. "Also, he's already after Hood and he's having difficulty killing him."

"Dammit," He growled. "There's only one guy I know who can take this freak out."

"Sir, even he's a liability," Li warned. "There's no guarantee you'll even come out of this alive."

"You think I like this," He snapped, turning to her. "I'm being forced to negotiate with a psychopath."

"That doesn't sound good." Li said.

"No. It'll be a nightmare." Mask whispered to himself as they got in the car and drove off into the night.

After a ride and some pull Mask was able to set up a meeting between him and the only person who could kill Hood. The Joker. Mask sat there with his secretary at his back and his guards surrounding all of them just in case.

"As I was saying I have done a lot to arrange this little get together," Mask said. "It took a lot of money and a lot of dead meat to talk to you." Joker's face remained unimpressed as he was currently munching on a bag of chips. "You are the only man who possesses the gifts it takes to do the job I have for you. I need you to murder the Red Hood."

Joker continued to eat his chips before he let out a cough.

"May I have a glass of water?" He asked as Mask motioned to one of his men.

His guard reached over to a pitcher and filled up a small glass with water. Once full he walked over to Joker and handed him the glass. The second Joker felt the glass in his hands he smashed the edges and stabbed it into the guard's neck. He let out a grunt of pain as Joker reached into the man's holster and pulled out his handgun. He then quickly fired at each and every one of Mask's guards killing them all. He aimed his gun at Mask who sat there completely at a loss at what to do. Joker laughed manically as he explained his demands.

"I'm going to need something to wear," He said as he tugged at the collar of his jumpsuit. "And a big truck."

"Sure, anything else?" Mask grunted.

"I'll need some guys," He then looked around questionably at the corpses before turning back to Mask. "Not these guys, cause they're kind of dead." He said before laughing his signature laugh.

The next day school had just gotten out and Sarina was getting ready to go home. She made her way to her car and unlocked the door before climbing in. She put the keys in the ignition before she felt the presence that someone was in her car. Before she could turn she felt the muzzle of a gun pressing at the back of her head.

"Don't move Joker Jr." Hood snarled. Sarina took a gulp and tried to muster up a response.

"My name is Sarina." She said as brave as she could, hoping to get something out of him. All she got was a laugh.

"Yeah, I know your real name," He said. "I also know that you are the daughter of a certain man who crippled the former owner of that suit you love degrading."

"Just so you know _bub!_" She snarled trying to sound a little like her mother. She could hear the light grumble from under his mask. "Batman gave me that suit because I was nothing like my father. At least when he found me I was just a scared little girl not some punk boosting tires off a bat mobile."

"Trust me, you may think that you are in control right now, but let me tell you this." He sneered. "You are his daughter and it doesn't matter who you are what your name is or what you wear. In a matter of time you'll be running around burning down buildings and killing people while laughing your ass off."

"So far the only one in this car that's any closer of being the Joker is the one holding a loaded gun to a teenagers head and who also killed a lot of people in cold blood." Sarina quipped. Hood let out a growl as he nudged the muzzle of the gun into the back of her head.

"I heard you didn't make a big deal of this when Shadow took you hostage or when he kills people." Hood snarled.

"That's different, while I don't think what Jayden does is a good thing he at least doesn't slaughter people like animals and compared to your kill count he might as well be a virgin." Sarina stated. "And his gun was empty."

"Well mines full." Hood said.

"What the hell do you want you lunatic?" Sarina snapped.

"Hey, didn't your mother teach you any manners? Oh wait she was too busy sucking your psychotic daddy off." He joked. "Any ways I just want you to drive."

"You mean before or after my father blew you and _your _mother sky high." She snarled.

She expected her brains to be splattered all over the windshield, to hear the sound of a gun go off and end her life but all she heard was a sick chuckle. Using her peripherals she saw Hood laughing away.

"See, you're becoming more and more like your father already. Only he would make a joker so cruel. Now drive please." Hood said as Sarina started her car and drove away into the unknown.

Later that night at Jayden's office he and Ally were just about ready to leave when Jayden's phone started ringing. He decided to ignore it and leave it for tomorrow when Bruce's voice came on.

"Jayden, it's Bruce," He said in a seemingly calm voice. "Sarina hasn't been seen since this morning and she hasn't come home or called. I was wondering if you knew something about this?"

Jayden quickly picked up the phone and pressed it against his ear.

"Bruce, no I haven't seen her," He said. "Why what do you think happened to her?"

"Jayden." Ally gasped.

Jayden looked over at her to see that she was watching Gotham News. He walked over to the T.V and turned the volume up. He saw that mask and a few of his friends were currently tied up and being held captive by Joker who waved at the helicopters filming the scene.

In an instant Jayden dropped the phone and went over to his secret closet where he kept his spare Shadow gear. He quickly suited up and was about to head out when Ally stopped him.

"Jayden wait," She pleaded. "I need to know what are you gonna do?"

"What do you think, I'm gonna go help Sarina she's probably being held hostage by Joker right now." He said.

"And what if Jason took her?" She asked causing Jayden to let out a heavy sigh.

"Then he goes down like any other criminal," He mumbled as he placed his hand on his sword. "He'll fall by my sword."

"Will you be able to do it?" She asked.

"I'll find out if and when it happens." He said as he pushed past her.

"Jayden," She whispered causing him to stop again. She then leaned over and placed a small kiss on his cheek. "Just be careful."

"I will." He said as he finally left the building.

Shadow flew away on his jet bike and made his way to Gotham Bridge. As he flew towards Mask and Joker he heard another aircraft slowly fly behind him. He looked over to see the bat jet with Batman piloting it. Shadow did a salute as Batman gave him the thumbs up. They both flew in as Joker lit the truck on fire with his lighter while Hood stood on top of the bridge.

"Well, look who it is Mr. Hood," Joker greeted. "Or would you prefer Red? You know I used to wear an outfit like that but mine was more elegant than motor cycle fetish. You kids today." He joked as he flicked his zippo a few more times only to get a few sparks. "I'm sorry could you hold on? I was in the middle of setting fire to your gang." Hood grunted as he looked down at the clown.

"Go ahead," Hood antagonized. "You think I care if that scum dies?" Joker kept flicking his lighter casually as if he were lighting a cigarette.

"Don't know, I just wanted your attention." Joker said.

"You've always had my attention, but what I really wanted was an audience with you." Hood said.

Joker stopped playing with the lighter as he looked up and grinned at Hood.

"I'm sorry, that seems to imply that you organized this little clam bake." Joker stated.

"I did, sure I had lots of plans that Black Mask would get so desperate that he'd cut a deal. He was the only one with connections to get into Arkham and get you out." Hood grounded out.

"You can't trust anyone can you?" Black Mask said from inside the truck.

"So, I've been bamboozled…oh my." He muttered sarcastically as Hood chuckled.

"I wouldn't under sell it," Hood said. "It took a lot of work to bring about our reunion."

At this Joker raised an eyebrow and placed a finger on his chin.

"Reunion," He asked. "Have we met before?"

"Yes…we have." Hood said in an emotionless voice.

"Well, here's to warm memories." Joker said as he flicked the lighter one last time finally getting a flame. He grinned at Hood and dropped the lighter setting Mask and his crew on fire.

They let out screams of pain and horror before Batman and Shadow showed up. Batman released an extinguisher onto the truck causing the flames to go out but Hood pulled out a rocket launcher and shot down both Shadow and Batman. They both landed safely in the city but before they landed they saw Hood running off with Joker on his shoulders.

Hood had taken Joker to an abandoned apartment where Sarina was being kept and dropped him on the floor. He looked up and the two made eye contact which caused the clown to chuckle.

"Well, isn't this a pleasant surprise?" Joker chuckled. "I see you know who my daughter is so what happens now, we gonna do each other's nails or play truth or dare? Sarina truth or dare?"

Sarina thought about telling him to just shut up or ignore him but she decided this once to humor him. She looked over to see Hood holding a crowbar.

"Truth." She said in a low voice.

"Oh you're no fun." He pouted. "Okay, who is this guy?"

"Jason Todd." She said as Joker raised an eyebrow.

"Never heard of him." He grunted. "Okay my turn. I'll take dare."

Hood stepped in the light and Joker's eyes widened as he saw the crowbar.

"On second thought, I'll take dare." He muttered.

Hood stepped before Joker raised his crowbar and brought it down hard onto his head. Sarina grimaced at the sound of metal meeting bone and flesh. He let out a grunt as Hood tapped the crowbar in his hand repeatedly.

"Tell me which hurt more front hand," He growled as he brought the crowbar down on him again. "Or back hand?" He brought it down again and again and again.

Sarina was pressing herself against the corner of the room not liking what she was seeing. Hood savagely beat her father until he finally stopped. Joker let out a couch and spat out a mouthful of blood before chuckling.

"Hmm, Jason Todd I seem to recall a kid dying around the same time as Batman's former bird boy. Then a week later I literally clipped another one of his birdies. What was his name, Mocking Bird, Woodpecker oh wait, now I remember Sparrow. Yup, I put one right in the center of his head. Rumor has it he lived but I hear he's drooling in a cup." He then let out a psychotic laugh as he scooted up. "Maybe Bat's should stop hiring kids to do his work. They're just human targets for me. Who's to say the next Batgirl isn't next or the Robin."

"What about Shadow and his friends." Sarina quipped. "I heard he's still gunning for you and half of his crew consist of either trained assassins that could take out a small army or genetically enhanced soldiers who have are good shooters, shoot fifty foot flames or turn into killer robots."

"Oh don't worry my dear he'll get his soon enough." He then looked up at Hood. "I wonder what's you're relation with Shadow?"

"He's my brother just like when we were Robin and Sparrow." Hood grumbled.

Joker's eyes widened as Hood raised the crowbar and continued beating him for all the crimes and deaths he committed.

Meanwhile Batman was currently looking for Hood as he wandered into a familiar alleyway. He remembered that this is where he first met Jason. He was a young boy boosting Batman's tires in order to make some money to feed himself. He had to give the kid credit no one could ever boost one of his tire hell no one even had the spine to even think about stealing from Batman. Batman chuckled at the memory as he felt an eerie presence appear behind him.

He turned and his face cringed at what he saw.

His partner.

His pupil.

His son.

His enemy.

"Hello, so glad you could make it." Hood said darkly.

"This ends tonight, all of it." Batman said in a similar tone.

"Nobody knows that better than me." Hood said.

"Hood!"

Hood looked behind him to see Shadow cracking his knuckles.

"Shadow." Hood hissed. "Excluding Barbra the gangs all here."

"Speaking of Barbra, where's Sarina?" Shadow said.

"Sarina, you mean Joker Jr." Hood asked. "The replacement for Batgirl. As if you couldn't insult us any further you give the title of Batgirl to a girl who's the daughter of the man who crippled the last Batgirl."

"I actually enjoy the irony of Joker's daughter replacing Barbra. Kind of a way for his past sins coming back to haunt him." Shadow said.

"What are the odds of us two former associates of Batman now taking on our own identities and using all we've learned from him to take him down?" Hood said.

"I know life sure is funny isn't it?" Shadow said. "But if anyone's gonna beat Batman it's gonna be me not you."

"You couldn't even beat me when we were kids," Hood chuckled. "What makes you think you can take him?"

"Neither of you are getting your way tonight." Batman warned. "Now, where are Sarina and Joker?"

"Oh don't worry, they are nice and safe. You, Shadow and I have all the time we need to settle our affairs." Hood said.

"Shadow, I know you have a feud to settle with me but Sarina is in trouble and I need to rescue her." He warned hoping he would back down.

"You always fail when one of your comrades gets involved with Joker." Shadow said. "You let Barbra get kidnapped you left Jason to get blown up and left me to get my brains blown out. Face it you have a bad track record when it comes to Joker and hostages."

"Shadow, I'm only going to warn you once. If you get in my way I will not hesitate to take you down." Batman said as he raised his fist. Shadow chuckled as he pulled out his sword.

"I wouldn't have it any other way." Shadow said as he readied himself.

"Well then let's get started shall we?" Hood said as he readied his weapons.

* * *

**Cliffhanger, wah-wah. Sorry it got longer than I originally intended. Don't worry next chapter will be out soon and it will be all action. Okay read and review please thank you.**

**Oh and here's to Michael Clarke Duncan you were a good actor and funny as hell and you will be missed.**


	19. Chapter 19: Blood Brothers Part 2

**Chapter 19: Blood Brothers part 2**

**Authors Note: Whew long ass chapter. Okay here it is the climax of Shadow's story and the fight you've all been waiting for. Also if I'm slow with the chapters in October it's because I'll be working on a child's play fanfic for Halloween. Okay here's the next chapter enjoy.**

**Also did anyone see the Robot Chicken DC Comics Special?**

**Disclaimer: Do I really need to say it?**

Hood reached into his coat and whipped out six razor disks and threw them both at Shadow and Batman. Batman deflected them by swiping his cape at them as Shadow cut them down with his sword. Shadow then reached up his sleeve and pulled out three small throwing knives and threw them at Hood. Hood dodged them and let Batman take the hit. One grazed his cheek while the other two missed. He then ducked behind a nearby dumpster and slapped two mini jets to the back of it and sent it launching towards Hood. Hood scaled the wall letting the dumpster smash head on into Shadow. Hood then jumped off the wall only to get his feet tangled by Batman's batclaw. Hood fell to the ground and let out a small laugh.

"Oh you and your gadgets," Hood chuckled before cutting the line with his knife and shocking the cable with his tazer. Jolts of electricity surged through the cable and sent Batman flying back a few feet. "You're not the only one with toys."

"I don't like gadgets." Shadow yelled on the far end of the alley. "I prefer guns."

He then pulled out two 9mm automatic glocks and fired them at Batman and Hood. The two hid behind the corners of the alleyway as the bullets zipped past them. When his guns were empty Hood ran out from behind the corner and charged at Shadow with his knife while he tried to reload. Batman took the opportunity to throw a few small frag bombs at them. They rolled between the two causing them to freeze mere inches from each other.

"Crap." The two said in union as the dived away from the small bombs.

They blew up and created a smoke screen from the rain. Hood jumped up and started scaling the walls with his knife. He then jumped over to a nearby fire escape and started to climb up to the rooftop. Batman followed him up the fire escape as Shadow did as well.

Hood eventually made it to the roof and was about to run off when Batman tackled him to the ground. Hood stabbed his knife into the end of his cape unknowingly and was stuck in place. Hood began punching Batman repeatedly until Shadow jumped in and landed a kick in the center of his chest.

Hood was sent back before he pulled a sword and began attacking Shadow the two parried for a bit while Batman ripped his cape and pulled out two Batarangs. He charged at the two and swung his batarangs at the two. Hood leaped over Batman and retrieved his knife that was still stuck in the ground.

Shadow brought his sword down on Batman but he swatted the blade away with his batarangs. Shadow took a swing at Batman's head but missed as the dark knight swept his legs knocking him on the ground. Hood began his attack on Batman and the two fought it out. Sparks flew between the two as they attacked one another. Hood stabbed his sword at Batman but only grazed his neck as Batman took a slice at him. Hood dodged his attack and crept around Batman and brought his knife between him and his belt. Hood cut the belt and took another stab at Batman this time landing a small cut on his cheek.

Shadow got to his feet and charged at Hood, Hood did a spin kick and knocked Shadow's glasses off and knocked him onto the ground. Shadow rubbed the bruise on his head and looked up to see Hood towering over him with his sword raised above his head. He was about to bring it down when Batman had tackled of the rooftop of the abandoned tenements and on the rooftop of a nearby church. Shadow quickly got to his feet and grabbed his sword and leaped across the roof rejoining his adversaries.

Hood was down on the rooftop as Batman stood over him. His blades were inches away from his body as Batman walked towards him. He grabbed Hood by the collar of his coat only for Hood to send his hand up to Batman's mask. He gripped it tight and yanked it off as Shadow rushed towards the two. Hood then spun around with his knife in hand and landed a cut on the side of his face cutting one of the straps of his mask as well. Shadow's mask fell off as he looked over to see Bruce without his mask as well likely feeling as exposed as Jayden did right now.

"Look at you two," Hood said as he threw Bruce his mask back. "I guess we should keep it even." He then reached into his pocket and pulled out a small black mask similar to the one he used to wear. He threw it to Jayden who caught it as Hood undid his helmet. It let out a hiss and deformed as Hood lifted it off and revealed his face.

"Jason Todd." Bruce said as Hood dropped the helmet.

"Yes." He said with a grin on his face.

"We don't want to fight you." Bruce said in a calm voice.

"All evidence to the contrary." Jason said.

"Please let me help you," Bruce pleaded. "I know what happened."

"Oh, you got to talking with Ra's have you?" He asked rhetorically. "Well does it make it easier for you to think that my dip in his fountain of youth turned me rabid? Or is this just the real me?"

"I talked to Talia and she said it was my blood that saved you." Jayden said as he put on his old mask.

"Talia, oh well yes she was the one that saved me after all," He said. "Your 'Adonis' power you call it reanimated my brain and fixed up all the damage and her father's pit did the rest. I've spent the past few years training with her so I could be an elite assassin. Just like my little brother."

"I'm an assassin of peace," Jayden growled. "I kill those who have no remorse for the actions they committed I do what needs to be done. I've seen what you did to those victims of yours. You didn't kill them with honor or respect you fucking slaughtered them!"

"Potato, Patato they all die in the end." He grinned as his veins glowed red and kicked his helmet over to Bruce.

He then pulled out a detonator and pushed the button causing the mask to let out a hum. Bruce had put on his mask and rolled out of the way as it blew up causing a statue on the roof to collapse on them. Jason charged at Batman and tackled him to the ground holding a knife to his throat.

Shadow then kicked him off and swung his sword at him landing a cut on his arm. Jason let out a grunt of pain as he ran towards Shadow with his own sword. They locked blades for a minute before Jason smacked his sword out of his hands and spun around him holding his sword to his throat.

"What bothers you most about me Jayden, that I was always better than you or that I'm a far better successor of Batman than you?" Jason asked.

"You're taking over gang territory and slaughtering people in grotesque matters. You're no better than Mask and just as crazy as Joker." Jayden growled.

"I'm what this city needs," Jason retorted. "You are no different than me. You've killed just as many people as me."

"I kill those who are evil and who have no desire to change." Jayden growled. "Freeze, Talia and a few others I see change. Joker, Mask and Cobblepot they are evil and deserve to be killed. I never claimed to be a hero but I am sure as shit not a monster." Jayden then spun around and grabbed Jason's wrist struggling for the sword. "You say you and I are alike? Not a fucking chance!"

Jayden then sent volts of electricity through his body and through Jason's only for it to have no effect. Jason grinned as head butted Jayden and sent him back.

"You forgot that it was your blood that brought me back. Didn't you think I would have obtained some of your powers?" He asked as he charged at Jayden with his sword held high.

With a flick of his wrist three spikes similar to Batman's gauntlets snapped out of Jayden's wrist and he proceeded to block with them. After a fifth his he locked the blade in his gauntlets and the two started at each other again.

"Nice little feature you got there." Jason complimented. "What else did you steal from Batman?"

"This move." Jayden grinned as Jason raised an eyebrow.

Just then Jayden pulled his wrist back and broke the blade between his gauntlets. Jason's eyes widened as Jayden leaped in and landed a barrage of hits to Jason's chest. Jayden was about to end it with a heavy hit to his face when Jason caught his fist and threw in on the ground. His veins were glowing as red as Jayden's as he pinned him on the ground. He knew that Jason would use his healing abilities from the Adonis to aid in his fight which is why Jayden had planned for it. Jayden broke out of the hold and pulled the suppressant he had gotten off Bruce and stuck it in Jason's neck. In a matter of seconds Jason's veins stopped glowing and Jayden took this opportunity to finish him.

He charged up his strength and delivered a punch to the center of his chest sending him flying ten feet away. Batman ran towards Jayden ready to take him down when he fired a bolt of electricity at him and stunned him. He then fired two bolts at Jason who let out a scream of pain as Jayden suddenly stopped. Jason was lying helplessly on the ground as Jayden walked over to his sword and picked it up.

Jayden was ready to end Jason but before he could Batman had him in a hold and stabbed his own needle into Jayden's neck. His power started to dull down as Batman wrapped one of his cables around him. Jayden let out a growl and a few swears at Batman before he ran off after Jason.

Jason swung his knife at Batman again but Batman ducked beneath his blade and knocked it out of his hands. He then sent a punch to Jason's face but he ducked underneath him and pulled a cable out of his jacket and fastened it around Batman's body locking his arms. He then pulled out his own grappling hook and pointed it at the church's balcony. He fired the hook at the edge of the balcony and attached it to Batman's cable hoisting him to the roof.

Batman landed on the edge of the balcony and quickly undid the straps. The second he unfastened the cable Jason pounced on him sending multiple punches to his face. Jason had Batman's left hand locked under his foot while his right hand was dangling over the edge of the balcony. Jason sent a few more punches to Batman's face before he lifted his right hand and grabbed Jason's wrist stopping his attack. He then wormed his left hand free from Jason's foot and sent a hard punch to the center of Jason's face knocking him back.

Batman quickly got to his feet and pinned Jason to the wall as he pulled a small metal stick from his glove.

"More hidden goodies," Jason chuckled. "You me and Jayden are just a few walking armories."

"Maybe so, but let's see how you do without you're toys." Batman grunted as his flicked the stick and ignited a small flame. He tossed at Jason's jacket causing it to burst into flames. Jason sent a punch to Batman's face knocking him off the balcony as he wrestled to get his jacket off.

Meanwhile, Shadow was currently rubbing the blade of his sword against the cable slowly. After a few more cuts he finally broke the line and regained his composure. He looked up to see Batman and Hood gliding across the rooftop and towards another building. Shadow pulled out his grappling hook and fired it at the building they and landed on the edges they were currently running on. Shadow eventually caught up with them as Jason jumped across the roof and into an abandoned apartment building.

Batman jumped across the roof and glided through the broken window Jason jumped through and landed a drop kick to his chest knocking his former comrade into an old tub. Shadow jumped across the roof as well with his sword held high. He went through the window and brought his sword down on Batman, but before he could land a hit Batman had grabbed him by the wrist in midair and flipped him over his shoulders slamming him down hard on the ground. Shadow let out a grunt of pain as he felt his body smash the tiles on the floor beneath him. Jason looked down at Shadow and back at Batman as he reached for Shadow's sword.

"Enough, it's over!" Batman shouted.

Jason got up and took a stab at Batman who stepped out of the way and grabbed his wrist lifting it over his head and landing a punch into Jason's ribs knocking him into the walls. His body bounced off the walls as Batman sent his fist into Jason stomach. He let out a gasp but didn't have time to catch his breath when Batman grabbed him by the back of his head and smashed his face into the tiled wall.

Jason let out a growl as he grabbed a broken piece of tile and took a few swings at Batman. Shadow got up and intercepted Jason by smacking the tile out of his hand and landing a punch into Jason's face. Batman then grabbed both of his former pupils by their heads and knocked them together.

The two let out grunts of pain before Batman punched Shadow across the face and kneed him in his gut. He then turned to Jason and elbowed him in the gut and then sent the back of his fist into his face. Batman then sent a kick to Jason's head and knocked him down but Jason landed on his hands and flipped back up to his feet. He pulled his fist back and sent it to Batman's face but the Dark Knight dodged it causing Jason to smash his fist into the tiled wall. Batmen once again punched Jason in the gut and proceed to wrap his arms around his neck Batman then threw him across the bathroom causing Jason to crash his head into the sink and the toilet.

Batman proceeded to overpower Jason enraged at the choices he made. He popped his ears sent a punch into his stomach before grabbing by the head and bringing his knee into his face and then crashing his head into Jason's face. He gripped him by the collar of his thermal shirt and slammed him against the wall and stared into his eyes.

"You say you want to be better than me but it won't happen." Batman growled. "Not like this!"

He then raised his fist and slammed it in the center of Jason's chest sending him through the wall crashing through the tattered wood. Jason tumbled back to the next room as Shadow raised his sword behind Batman.

He brought it down in a stabbing motion but Batman stepped out of the way letting Shadow stab the ground. His sword stuck in the ground as Shadow quickly let go and tackled Batman to the ground. He grabbed Batman by the collar of his armor and glared into his eyes.

"What makes you think you're so damn batter than me or Jason for that matter?" Shadow growled. "You fight that which can't be beaten and you let those who are evil live on and continue their evil deeds. At least with our actions we can stop them forever!"

"You sound exactly the same as when you were that angry kid all those years ago." Batman struggled. "Killing people isn't the way to bring hope to those who need it your causing just as much anger and wrath onto the innocent as any other murderer."

"You really are so naïve." Shadow chuckled as he pulled out his knife from his boot. "And I will finally put my demons to rest!"

Shadow brought his knife down but Batman swatted the blade away and brought his head up to Shadow's face. He knocked back Shadow a bit before Batman sent his foot to his chest knocking him off. Batman quickly got to his feet and garbed Shadow by the back of his head and slammed his face down onto the butt of his sword that was still stuck in the ground and landed one last kick to his chest sending him to the next room with his brother.

Batman slowly walked into the room and stood before his two former children. He looked at them out of pity regretting the fact that he failed to save both of them. He failed to save Jason from Joker and he failed to protect Jayden from the darkness of his vengeance.

"I know I failed you both," He said in a more calm voice. "And I tried to save you Jason, Jayden I left you the burden of watching Jason…" He couldn't finish that sentence. "I'm trying to save you now."

Shadow rolled away and pointed his gun at Jason as Jason pointed his gun at Batman.

"You think I hate you for letting Jason die or because I went where you couldn't follow?" Shadow asked. "No, I'm angry at you because you fed me nothing but bullshit when I was a kid. You told me that we did what no one else did and that we fight to protect. I am an assassin Bruce I kill people for peace. Not order or vengeance I kill to make sure…to make sure no child has to hold the dead bodies of their loved ones…twice."

Batman stared at Jayden with a pained expression on his face. All this time he thought Jayden was doing this to get back at him to prove that he was right. Instead he was just trying to keep the innocent away from the condemned.

"I fought you tonight to show you that I could handle myself that I don't need your help." He pointed his gun at Jason and glared at him. "I am no saint but I am no kidnapper. Now where is the girl?"

Jason glared at Shadow and walked over to a counter and reached down and picked up a tied up Sarina and threw him at the base of Shadow's feet.

"You know, I don't know what pisses me off more your gullibility or Bruce's stupidity." He growled. "First you both replace me, him a new Robin you a new Jason and now a new Batgirl and not just a new Batgirl but the daughter of Joker!"

Jayden had already undone the binds on Sarina's wrist and feat as she ran behind Batman. She felt safe once she was behind her other father.

"Bruce I forgive you for not saving me, but why would you ever have her as a part of our family!" He shouted. "She could be a damn agent!"

"She is nothing like him, she doesn't want to be like him and she is everything like Barbra. Actually she's just like Jayden." Batman said.

"Also, I'm not exactly proud of the fact that he's my father," Sarina snapped. "You want to know how much a burden I carry you think I don't wake up from having nightmares of slaughtering people and laughing manically. Hell I almost came close to killing myself one night, but I try my best to move on and leave Joker behind."

"She's not a monster Jason. You can count on that." Jayden said.

"Oh then why, why on earth," He then broke down a closet door revealing Joker to be hidden behind it. "Is he still alive?" Joker looked up at everyone and started to chuckle.

"Gotta give the boy points Bat's," He laughed. "He came all the way back from the dead to make this shindig happen. I also can't believe that Shadow the killer of killers was actually little Sparrow. When he told me I would have laughed my ass off if he wasn't already beating me with a crowbar and you." Joker said looking at Sarina who hid behind Batman. "I must say young lady I am quite disappointed in you. Wearing one of Batman's kiddie costumes is quite disgraceful."

Before he could go on Jason slammed him on the ground and aimed his gun to his temple.

"You'll be as quite as possible or I'll put one in your lap first." Jason said in a low voice causing Joker to pout.

"Party pooper no cake for you." Joker grumbled.

"Ignoring what he's done in the past. Blindly, stupid, disregarding the graveyards he's filled, the thousands of who suffered, the friends he's crippled," Both Jayden and Batman grimaced at that comment about Barbra. "You know I thought I would be the last person you'd ever let him hurt. If it had been you or Shadow he had beaten to a bloody pulp, if he had taken you from this world I would've done nothing but search the planet for this pathetic pile of evil death-worshiping garbage and sent him off to hell!"

"What you don't think I didn't try," Jayden said in a shaky voice. "You really insult me and our brother hood. I did everything I could to stop him but he got the better of me and put a round in my head. I was lucky I survived just like you. But I don't kidnap girls and I don't slaughter people like animals."

Batman shook his head in shame as he looked down at his former comrade.

"You don't understand," He said. "I don't think you ever understood."

"What, your own morale code won't let you? It's too hard to cross that line?" Jason asked sarcastically enraging Batman.

"NO. GOD ALMIGHTY, no." He said calming down. "It'd be too damn easy all I ever wanted to do was kill him. Not a day goes by where I don't think about subjecting him to every horrendous torture he's dealt out to others and then end him."

"Aw you do think of me." Joker cooed.

"But if I do that, if I allow myself to go down to that place I know I'll never come back." He said in a low voice.

"What about you," He said nodding at Sarina." You've been pretty quiet."

"Oh believe me I always think about wasting his nutty ass." Sarina growled.

"That's my girl." Joker swooned.

"See, this is why I don't do it. He want's someone to kill him. Every time he goes away for a devastating crime he's just waiting for someone to kill him. He wants to have someone come to his cell and just tear him to pieces, whether it's me or Batman he just wants to break one of us. You see in the end it's never about money or killing he just wants someone as good as me or Batman to find him and end him, and that's why I will never be able to kill him."

Shadow looked like he was taking what she was saying into consideration as Jason spoke up.

"But it's him, not Penguin, or Riddler or Dent him just him, because…because he took me away from you." Jason said.

"I can't do it, I'm sorry." Batman said in a depressed tone.

"Yeah, me too." Jason said as he picked Joker up and held him up in front of him. He then pulled out another gun and threw it at Batman who caught it.

"I can't." Batman growled. "I won't."

"I'm gonna blow his derange brains out and if you want to stop me then you're just gonna have to kill me!" Jason growled in a shaky voice.

"This is turning out better than I thought." Joker grinned.

"And you," Jason said as he turned to Shadow. "If you want to be an assassin of peace then you'll have to stop me from killing the kid!"

"You sick-she has nothing to do with this!" Shadow snarled.

"She's a potential Joker she said it herself, she has nightmares. She's just one kill away from becoming just like him!" Jayden then pointed his gun at him.

"I've spent the last seven years in torment for not saving you. Don't make me killing you be the new burden for the rest of my life!" Shadow roared.

"It's him or me and if Batman won't do it then the girl goes with him. You're the only person, who has what it takes to kill me, so do it!" Jason shouted.

"Jason!" Shadow growled as he pulled back the hammer on the gun.

Batman got both of their attention when he dropped the gun and turned leading Sarina out of the room. Jason let out another feral growl as he aimed the gun back at Batman.

"It's him or the girl, you have to decide," Jason shouted as Bruce remained silent. "Decide!"

"I've decided," Shadow said in a low voice causing Jason to look at him. "I've decided that you are just another killer who is incapable of change, and like all killers you must atone for your sins."

Jason then pointed the gun at Batman and fired. Time went by slowly as Batman dodged the bullet and Sarina dived into a corner. They both threw a batarang Batman at Jason and Sarina at Jayden knocking both their guns out of their hands.

Shadow was lucky as Sarina just knocked it out of his hand, but Batman lodged his batarang into the barrel of Jason's gun causing it to backfire burning his hand in the process. He fell back in pain as Joker started laughing.

"You did it, you did it you did it," He chuckled. "Just when all hope seems lost and there is no way to win you found a way to end it with no one dying. You crazy marksman you, you win while everyone still loses." He finished with another laugh.

Shadow looked over at Jason and his eyes widened as he saw him holding a detonator. Everyone started hearing beeping as they looked back at the closet to see a bomb with the clock slowly counting down.

"Jason, stop." Shadow said as Jason slumped down on the ground.

"It ends here," Jason whispered as he looked at his younger brother. "Goodbye…Sparrow."

Jayden quickly rushed over to him while Batman went for the bomb but was tackled to the ground by Joker. He wrapped his hands around his throat choking him while laughing manically.

"This is it, this is what I've been waiting for," Joker howled. "All of us together, my enimes and my daughter all going up in-"

He was cut off by a blunt force to the head as Batman looked up to see Sarina holding Jayden's magnum by the barrel after clubbing her father with the butt of the gun.

"God, even for him he talks too much." Sarina grunted.

Batman quickly grabbed her and Joker, after Sarina helped him over his shoulder and were about to escape when they forgot about Jayden. Batman fired his batclaw out the window and tied the cable to Sarina and her father. With a screech the two were sent flying out the window as Batman lunged for Jayden as the explosion engulfed him and his former comrades.

Sarina was currently dangling from Batman's line mentally cursing him as she watched the side of the building crumble down on top of them. She quickly tied her dad up and swung over to the building and began to frantically search. She pulled up as much rubble as she could before her other father finally rose from the rubble with Jayden in his arms.

"Bruce," Sarina exclaimed as she ran over to them. "Are you two okay?"

Jayden solemnly removed himself from Batman's grasp and slowly walked around the now destroyed room. After a few minutes of blindly wandering he let out a heavy sigh as he picked up his discarded weapons.

"Wait, Jayden where are you going?" Sarina asked.

"Where do you think," He grunted in exhaustion. "I'm going home."

"But what about," She was gonna ask about Jason but stopped as she felt Batman place a hand on her shoulder. She looked up at his grumpy but soft expression and decided to leave him alone.

"He's gone, not as in dead but not here," Jayden sighed. "As for where, I don't know…You two take care now."

Sarina nodded as they watched the lone warrior disappear into the shadows. Sarina and Batmna undid Joker's restraints as the Gotham P.D showed up. Sarina let out a heavy sigh as she collapsed into Batman's arms unconscious. His face broke out in a soft smile as he carried her bridal style to his car. He had one last thing to do and it was to get his friend home and in bed.

It had been a long night for everyone.


	20. Chapter 20: New Face In Gotham

**Chapter 20: New face In Gotham**

**Authors Note: Okay, sorry for the delay my old computer finally gave out but now I got a new one and to celebrate here is a new chapter. Also thank you all for reading my last chapter love you all. Also this is Gauntlets story just letting you know. And be sure to read Tonycake's recent Arkham Hill chapter it is awesome and give her future support for her new story she going to write. Okay here we go. Oh and this (!) means scene transition.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own batman.**

* * *

A cool swift breeze blew through the slums of Gotham. Fall was in the air and while most were home in soft beds a lonely old man was currently pushing a cart full of junk he was hoping he could pawn off just to make enough for dinner. He felt a small water droplet touch his cheek as he looked up to see that it was starting to rain. The old man let out a shudder as he pushed his cart into an old apartment building hoping to get out of the rain.

He pushed his cart into the main entrance of the main lobby and shook the rain from his coat as he started to hear clattering coming from the basement. His curiosity got the better of him as he wandered down the stairs and stumbled across what looked like a futuristic chemistry set. Vials were filled purple liquid and steam came out of strange looking machines.

He then looked over to see a wall filled with newspaper articles. The old man recognized one of the pictures to be Gauntlet one of the new super heroes around here. Not wanting to be here anymore he turned to leave when the exit was blocked by someone.

"Hello boyo." The man said.

He was a pale white skinned man in his late twenties with purple eyes blonde hair and a scar that ran down his left cheek. He dressed in an old army uniform and held a high-tech syringe in his right hand as he chuckled darkly.

"N-Now take it easy son," The old man said as he raised his hands in defense. "I was just trying to get out of the rain there's a storm."

"Oh there's a storm coming alright," He said as he slowly walked towards him. "You see I'm here on a little revenge spree. That chap right there is the one who gave me this." He said trailing his finger down his scar. "He cost me my face, my mission, my rank and my life. I would have killed him sooner but he got those damn gauntlets making it damn near impossible to beat him, but after five years of research I've finally created my serum." He held up the syringe filled with purple liquid. "This I call 'Hade's Serum' if my calculations are correct," He stuck the syringe in his neck and let out a grunt of pain and he pulled out the needle and dropped it on the ground. "It will give me control over dark matter and allow me to control gravity and with this power I can tear anyone apart."

He pointed his hand at the old man and fired a black aura at him. The old man was shrouded in black energy and started screaming as he felt like he was being crushed from the inside. The man started laughing manically as he clenched his fist and turned the poor old man into nothing but red mush.

The man's purple eyes glowed as he walked over to a nearby table and picked up a gauntlet of his own. It was black latex with metal knuckles and skeleton lines running down the length of the arm. He fastened it to his arm and wrist as three blades slowly extended from his knuckles. He walked up to a nearby picture of Gauntlet and slashed at the picture tearing it to pieces.

"Soon boyo, I'll finish what you started all those years ago." He said as he laugh echoed throughout the abandoned building.

(Three Months Later)

At the S.W. Headquarters Jayden, Jason, Sam, Blaze and Flynn were currently working out in the gym. Jason and Jayden were currently sparring while Blaze focused on his fire conjuring, Flynn was practicing his scythe techniques and Sam was just pumping iron. Jason sent a fist towards Jayden but was quickly on the ground causing everyone to look over at them.

"Woo," Jayden exhaled as he helped his younger brother up. "Who's up for a drink?"

Everyone cheered except Sam who was currently texting his girlfriend Kris on his phone. Jason looked over and leaned over his shoulder. Sam felt his presence and jumped when he turned his head to see Jason so close to him.

"What the hell do you want?" Sam snapped as he turned his phone off.

"Whoa, why so hot?" Jason asked sarcastically as Sam gave him a skeptical look.

"Dude, don't do my fire puns." He said blandly. "And you didn't answer my question."

"What, you're my friend," Jason said playfully. "I can't take an interest in your life?"

"Well, if you have to know I'm texting my girlfriend." He said as he walked away from Jason, but Jason being Jason decided to egg him on.

"Got a hot date tonight," He said as Sam glared at him again. "No pun intended."

"Yes, her step dad is having an 'I'm rich' dinner party and she lied to him saying she had plans with me."

"Aw, she's using you." Jason teased.

"No…okay yes but she wants to give us another chance." He defended. "Now if you will excuse me my hot headed friend I've gotta go get ready."

After showering he dressed himself in a black hoodie halfway zipped to reveal his Greatest American Hero T-shirt, he also threw on a pair of jeans and a pair of leather gloves to hide his gauntlets. After he made sure he was ready he went to Jayden hoping to get a ride. Jayden agreed and drove his young friend off to Kris's house. On the way Jayden decided to tease his friend.

"So you and the misses finally patch things up?" Jayden asked.

"Yeah, this is the first time we actually went out on a date since we met." Sam said.

"Alright, treat her right, no funny business and be back by nine." Jayden said in a false authority tone.

"Jayden…" Sam growled.

"Okay, ten no need to tell the misses." He chuckled.

"Jayden I swear to god…" Sam growled.

"Hey, don't you take that tone with me young man I swear I will turn this car around." Jayden joked.

"Ugh…you are so annoying." Sam sighed in defeat.

"I know," He said in his regular tone. "Seriously though how are you gonna impress a classy girl like Kris being driven around by your guardian?"

"Well I could drive her myself if someone would lend me a car." Sam stated matter-o-factly. Jayden pulled over and stared at Sam and back at the steering wheel.

"You know you're right," He said as he opened the driver's door making Sam look at him questionably.

"Wait, you mean…no you can't." Sam said as he opened his door and looked over at Jayden to see Marcas. Jayden must have had this planed already as he was getting inside of Marcas's Ferrari ready to leave Sam. "Jayden, this is a million dollar car!"

"Yeah, and if I see so much as a single scratch, dent or gets stolen well…don't bother coming back." Jayden said as he hopped in Marcas's car and sped off before Sam could protest again.

Sam looked over at the Lamborghini and slowly hopped in the driver's seat. He closed the door and sat in the seat of the car for a minute getting the feel for it. He started it up and slowly drove off careful not to damage the car.

He smiled at the fact that Jayden let him borrowed his car. He was also glad that he had met Jayden in the first place and not just Jayden, but Jason, Ally, Flynn Hilary and all the other warriors. Then he thought back to his friends from his childhood. He thought back to Otto his buddy, Lockpick who could pick any lock with the use of a bobby pin and Mark his mentor the man who taught him all he knew about martial arts.

He missed his old friends with every fiber of his being but he knew that he had to move on. It was like Jayden said what's the point of living if you're just gonna be miserable for the rest of your life. With that he arrived at Kris's house in the suburbs and turned the car off. He admired the house it was a classic rich guy suburban home perfect for Kris. He walked up to the door when he saw his hand started to glow purple. He took off his leather glove and saw a purple hue on covering his gauntlet. He shook it off and did a quick check to see if it would be a problem for his date. He was broken from his thoughts when he heard the door of the house open. He looked up and smiled as he saw his childhood crush.

"Hey." She said as Sam walked up to her.

"Hey." He said as the two stared at each other awkwardly before Kris leaned in and planted a small kiss on his cheek. She leaned back and Sam gave her outfit a look over. She was wearing black jeans and a black blazer which she wore over a purple shirt. "Little too formal don't you think, we are just going to the movies right?" Kris just shrugged her shoulders as she walked back in her house.

"My step father doesn't want me going out looking like a floozy," She said. "At least that's what he implies."

"Well either way you look fantastic." He complimented causing her to smile as she fixed her earrings.

"Thank you." She said sweetly.

"Yeah, you're really on fire!" He said as he threw his hands up and created a small flame between his hands. She laughed but soon stopped as she looked over next to Sam.

"What the hell is going on?" A monotone voice said.

He turned to see Kris's step father leaning against the door frame of the dining room sipping a glass of wine. "Speaking of fire." He mumbled.

"What was that?" He asked.

"Nothing, hey Mr. Parker." He said as he held his hand out. Parker held his hand out and shook it as he turned to Kris. "Are you sure I can't convince you to stay. It's not all that boring."

"Sorry, we had this planed all week, and we haven't seen each since we were kids." She said. "We'll be back later."

Before Sam or Parker could get a word out she had taken his arm and dragged him out the door. Parker shook his head as he turned to see a pale man with blonde hair swirling his own glass of wine.

"What was that about Mr. Parker?" He asked in his superior tone.

"Nothing Mr. Simmons my step daughter is just going on a date with a dimwitted boy." Parker said as he rejoined his guest.

"You should just kick the little gutter urchin to the curb and leave it at that." He snickered as Parker glared at him.

"Hey, she is a good girl and a hard worker she just has low standards when it comes to boys." He said as he continued into the room. "She has the makings of greatness and I'm not just going to say the hell with it and throw her on the streets. Now I bid you a good evening."

With that Parker left Simmons as he went to attend to his guest leaving Simmons alone. He finished the rest of his wine as he pulled out his cell phone. He dialed a number and held the phone up to his ear as he looked at the rest of the guest in disgust.

"Do you have them?" He asked.

"We are tailing them now sir," A voice modulator said on the other line. "What are your orders?"

"Just tail them for now I need to confirm that it's him." He said.

"Understood sir." The voice said as the line went dead.

"Soon boyo, soon." He said to himself.

(!)

Sam and Kris were currently walking out of the parking garage and to the theater as Kris wrapped her arm around Sam's and held him close. Sam raised an eyebrow as he looked down at her.

"What wrong?" He asked as she shivered.

"Nothing, but…well when I called you earlier and asked you out it was mostly because of this guy that showed up at my house." She explained.

"What guy?" Sam asked.

"Some blonde haired guy with a scar on his face." She said. "I don't know why but I just got a weird feeling from him."

"I felt something act up with my gauntlets when I ran up to your house earlier." He said. "Who knows maybe it's just us. I mean we used to live underground away from humanity surrounded by other weird people."

"True, let's forget about it and enjoy our date." She said as she pulled him into the theatre.

Sam paid for everything as they went and saw Cat's Cradle. Kris wanted to go but Sam could have cared less as long as he was with her he didn't care. All throughout the date he was trying his best to avoid thinking about that man Kris mentioned. It was also hard for him to not think about it when his gauntlet glowed purple every time he thought of him.

He shook it off as he led Kris out of the theatre and back out into the streets. The two stared in confusion as they saw construction workers digging up the streets in front of them. Sam checked his cellphone to see that they had only been inside for an hour and forty five minutes. Sam pocketed his phone and walked up to a nearby worker.

"Hey buddy, what gives?" He snapped as the worker gave him a phony smile.

"Sorry son, we are just doing our job," He said. "You want to get over to that garage you'll have to cut around the alley behind the theatre." Sam raised an eyebrow at the worker as he stepped forward.

"I didn't mention anything about the parking garage." Sam said in a stern voice.

"Well I just assumed you were going to take the little lady home and that maybe you drove here." He said not breaking his false politeness.

"Well thank you, we'll be going now." He said as he grabbed Kris's arm and led her down the alley.

Sam then pulled his hood up and took off his gloves and zipped up his hoodie. Kris noticed and decided to ask what was going on.

"Sam what's wrong what's happening." She asked in a frantic tone as he slipped on his motorcycle goggles.

"Call me Gauntlet and do me a favor and keep your head down." He said in a stern voice as their way was blocked by three workers. "Evening ladies."

"Evening yourself boyo." A voice said behind the two.

Gauntlet turned to see a man dressed in a black suit and red tie standing between his two goons. Gauntlet's hands started to get covered in a purple hue again as he looked up at the man.

"Who are you?" He asked.

"S-Gauntlet, that's they guy from earlier," Kris said. "The guy from the party."

"Yes, that was me," He said. "The name's Johnny Simmons. You probably don't remember me because of this." He said trailing a finger down his scar.

"I would remember any face that was that repulsive." Gauntlet joked.

"Hmm, you know I wonder were you cracking those jokes when I was killing your friends back at that sewer." He asked playfully.

Gauntlet snapped as he sprinted towards Simmons with his fist raised. It flared orange as Simmons waved his right hand casually emitting a purple hue. He was then sent flying back and landed hard on the ground. He tried to get up put he felt like someone strapped him to hundreds of pounds of weights.

"Are you alright?" Kris asked as she tried to help him up.

"Yeah, but this guy is about to feel the burn!" He said as he opened his mouth and fired a stream of fire out at Simmons causing him to break his hold.

He retreated as a thug ran up behind Gauntlet and attempted to hit him with a crowbar when Kris caught him by the wrist and twisted his arm down. She then wrapped her legs around his arm and her feet around his throat causing him to fall to the ground and lose consciousness. She got up from the ground and stood back to back with Gauntlet as they prepared for a fight.

"When did you learn martial arts?" He asked.

"After you left me at the museum." She said as they charged at the thugs.

One thug charged at Gauntlet with brass knuckles and attempted to land one across his face but his fist was caught by Gauntlets iron fist. The thug struggled to break free as Gauntlet squeezed tighter on his fist breaking a few bones. The thug let out a scream as Gauntlet held his fist back and delivered a hook to the side of his face knocking him out cold.

Another thug attacked Kris with a chain and took a swing at her head. She ducked as the chain crashed against the brick wall. She dived in and landed a kick into his gut and flipped up kicking his face in the process knocking him out. She dodged another man's fist and landed a punch to his throat. He let out a gag as she kicked a crowbar up and smacked it across his face knocking him out cold.

Gauntlet sent a fist into the center of the man's face breaking his nose while he fired a smoke screen at a group of men. One by one he knocked them out as the smoke cleared revealing himself standing over the fallen thugs. He made a mental note to thank Shadow for the silent take downs lessons later as he walked over to Kris.

"Are you okay?" He asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine." She said still winded from the fight. "Where's that Simmons guy?"

"He gave us the slip." He said as he led her to the car. "Let me take you home."

He quickly led her to the garage and the car quickly speeding off into the night. He drove off to her house neither one saying a word as he drove. When they finally reached her house. They stayed in the car for a few minutes before Kris spoke up.

"Well, wasn't what I was expecting but hey I still had a good time." She said sheepishly causing Sam to laugh.

"Yeah…look just stay home for now and I'll call you when I figure out what's going on I promise." He said. She nodded as she leaned forward and pressed her lips to his.

"Sam, he mentioned the sewers that was our home." She said in a frantic tone. "He probably knows who we are especially since he knew enough to follow us."

"I know," Sam growled as he took a deep breath. He reached into his pocket and pulled out a small rectangular device with a red button on it. "Take this, if you get in trouble press it and I'll come find you."

Kris took the device and smiled as she looked up at Sam. She leaned over and placed a small kiss on his lips causing him to freeze. His cheeks were red causing her to laugh as she got out of the car.

"Goodnight and good luck." She said as she got out of the car.

His eyes never left her as she ran up to her home and opened the door. The second she was inside and safe from the rest of the world Sam quickly pulled out his phone and dialed a number. He waited a few seconds before someone picked up.

"Hey lover boy how was the date?" Jayden's voice said on the other line.

"Fine, listen I need your help." Sam said in a serious tone. Jayden knew something was up as he cleared his throat.

"What's wrong?" He asked.

"A black cat crossed my path." Sam said as the line went dead. It was a hidden message for the team to get together when they talk over the phone. Ally came up with it when Catwoman stole two of Jayden's Lamborghini.

"Did that bitch steal my car again," Jayden yelled. "Unbelievable, Sam you get your ass home right now! Use the back entrance to get in!"

The line went dead as Sam chuckled at Jayden's false temper. He started up the car again but stopped in his place. His eyes widened as he quickly dialed a number on his phone.

"C'mon, pick up pick up pick up!" He snapped as someone finally answered.

"House of Wong Home of the best Thai Food how can I help you." The nice lady asked. Sam's facial features brightened as he placed his order.

"Hi I'd like to place an order for a pick up please." Sam started as he succumbed to his major weakness. Thai Food.


	21. Chapter 21: Eviction

**Chapter 21: Eviction**

**Authors Note: Thank you all for the reviews and feedback. There is gonna be a fun filled chapter…for the enemies. I hope you enjoy. Also give Tonycake's Arkham Hill story a read she finally finished and the epilogue is just great. And Daniel Wilks I have taken your thoughts into consideration enjoy. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Batman.**

* * *

At the S.W. Headquarters Sam was currently typing away on the main computer with his right hand and dangling noodles off his chop sticks over his mouth with his left. He lowered the food into his mouth and chewed vigorously as he threw the stick into the empty white cardboard box next to four other empty cardboard boxes.

Jayden dressed in his Shadow attire walked up behind him and stopped when he saw all the empty cartons. He had the look of disbelief as he looked between him and the boxes. He couldn't figure out how a boy could eat all that Chinese food and still be as thin as a stick.

"Dude seriously, how the hell do you stay so thin when you eat so much?" Shadow asked as Gauntlet belched.

"I literally no pun intended burn carbs when I use my powers that's how I stay so thin." He said. "Anyways, I've been going through the police files and so far the only thing I found out is that those guys are just hired guns. The one who hired them still remains anonymous."

"I thought so, Thanatos." Shadow called.

Thanatos in his street gear walked up from behind Shadow and pulled up a holographic file on his wrist watch. Files elevated up rapidly before stopping on Simmons. Gauntlets got up from the chair as he and the rest of the warriors walked over to their comrade.

"His name is Jonathon Simmons age twenty seven," Thanatos started. "He was born in the U.K, his father was a solider for the Queen, he's been training his entire life moving from training camp to training camp trying to master any sort of martial arts and he passed them all. After that he went off the grid. My guess is some black ops crew either abducted him or he joined willingly. He was mostly worked in recon, abduction and assassinations. His career eventually led him to New York he was sent in to abduct abnormal children that have been sited. He led a team in to retrieve them but his number one target was Sam Jackson," Gauntlet's eyes widened as he remembered who he was. "Little is unknown what happened to a lot of the children most of them died while trying to escape and Simmons was horribly burned and cut up pretty badly. Paramedics arrived in time to save him and suffered no physical damage other than a scar on his left cheek. However he suffered a mental break down and was sent to Arkham Asylum. He spent two years there before escaping and that is all I have on him."

The team remained silent after Thanatos's explanation. Gauntlet still stared at the picture and ran a hand through his messy brown hair. Shadow looked over at Gauntlet and new something was hurting him on the inside.

"What's up, you look like someone just told you your mom died." Shadow said crudely. "You know this guy?"

"Yeah…You see when I was a kid my parents disowned me and by disowned I mean they were a couple of drunks and threw me on the streets." He said. "I was sent to an orphanage and later escaped where I wandered to the sewers and met a whole cluster of kids like me. It's where I met Kris and the rest of my friends. We lived together played together and did all sorts of things together." He then started to look sad as he went into further details. "Then one day these guys with black armor and guns started blowing up the roof the walls and rushed in killing everyone." Everyone started to grimace and shake their heads in disgust as he continued. "One guy in particular was literally gunning for me. You see even before I stole these gauntlets I could use fire but it wasn't as strong. I still managed to take this guy out but it wasn't easy he was so damn tough. He had me on the ground and was choking the life out of me before I managed to get his knife and land a gash on his face and then blasted him with some fire. He laid there before me gasping for air but I left him on the ground taking Kris and my friend Lockpick with me and well you know the rest. My failed museum heist."

"Damn," Phoenix said. "What a sick bastard."

"He and the rest of his crew are disgrace to being soldiers." Red Crosshairs said.

"Sound like the men who murdered my family." Ronin said.

"Yeah, anyways I guess this guy is still pretty pissed because he came at me tonight and he started to blast me with some black energy type power. It made me heavy and almost crushed me into the ground."

"I have been examining the fight through the camera on your goggles," Thanatos said. "He was using dark matter to subdue you. How he controls it is still unknown."

"Dark matter?" Gauntlet asked. "You mean the stuff that mostly has to do with gravity right?"

"Yes, but to harness it into a power much less a human is very hard to do. He must be very intelligent in order to harness its power." Thanatos explained.

"Yeah well I've experienced it first hand and I know enough that it hurts like hell." Gauntlet said as he stormed off towards the main hall of the mansion. Shadow quickly followed him as did the rest of the warriors.

"Where the hell are you going?" Shadow snapped as they approached the main doors.

"This asshole is after me and will stop at nothing to kill me," Gauntlet snapped back. "If he wants me he'll get me."

Gauntlet then ran towards the main doors of the mansion and opened them. Shadow and Breeze tried to talk some sense into him but they were having no effect as he unlocked the main doors of the mansion.

Nothing could have prepared him for what was on the other side.

There he was blonde hair, purple eyes and long scar on his face. Johnny Simmons, only this time he was dressed differently. He wore an old fashioned army uniform with golden strands on his shoulders with multiple badges and buttons on his chest. He also wore a purple robe and a golden circlet on his head. He looked Gauntlet who was still frozen in place dead in the eyes and he slowly raised his hand. Gauntlet mentally screamed at his body to move but failed as he still remained frozen. Johnny held the palm of his hand to the center of Gauntlets chest and fired a purple energy ball from his hand.

Gauntlets eyes widened as he felt his ribs crack from inside his chest. He was sent flying back into the center of the main hall as his team ran over to assist him. Shadow, Red and Phoenix took the lead as everyone else tended to Gauntlet. While they were preoccupied with Gauntlet Johnny had entered the mansion.

"Hail to the King!" He yelled causing everyone to stare at him confused at what he meant.

"Um…What the hell are you talking about?" Phoenix asked.

"Stupid peasant," He snapped. "Long before queens there was once a king who went by the name of Leonae. Like me and the rest of my family he was born from a military family and was tenth in line for the throne. One night during a festival he assassinated all the heads of the throne and within a month he finally. Until one night one of the sons of the men he murdered snuck into his room and slit his throat. That king was my great great grandfather and I am here to revive his legacy. I am King Leonae the new king of Gotham and I will have my revenge!"

The warriors stood there for a minute before Shadow started clapping his hands. He stepped forward between him and his friends as he stopped clapping.

"Well that is a great story especially how you stole your grandpa's name." Shadow joked. "But your plan involves killing my friend here and well…I won't allow that."

"Well as much as I admire your chivalry it won't do you any good." Leonae sneered. "You see as the new king of Gotham I will need a castle and let's just say Jackson isn't the only thing I've come for tonight."

"Oh I see you've come for our humble aboded." Shadow said sarcastically. "Well get ready for more disappointment. Because there is one of you and oh say ten of us and we are all super powered and or highly trained so unless you have an army…your fucked." Shadow said in a low voice causing Leonae to chuckle.

"Something funny your highness?" Hitgirl snapped.

"What kind of king would I be if I didn't have an army…or a bodyguard?" He chuckled.

Before Shadow had time to react someone big had sent a fist to his face knocking him through the mansion walls. Everyone jumped back to see that it was Bane. He looked over at the warriors who readied their weapons causing him to grin.

"Hola." He chuckled as Leonae walked up to him.

"Be careful," He said sternly. "This place isn't going to do me any good if it's nothing but rubble."

"As you wish senior." He said as he ran after Shadow.

Dusk and Reaper ran after Bane while the rest dealt with Leonae. Hitgirl aimed her dual .45's at the false king who stood his ground with a straight face.

"You are completely outnumbered and out matched buddy," Hitgirl said. "Pretty stupid plan to come alone." Leonae burst out laughing as he tossed his robe down onto the ground.

"Alone, who ever said I came alone?" He said as he walked towards the warriors revealing a couple of metal knuckles on his fist. "What kind of king would I be without my knights?" Just then three small claws extended from both his knuckles. "Attack!"

Just then men in black combat armor started blasting through the walls and windows firing at the warriors. Thanatos fired up an energy shield causing the bullets to bounce off it.

"Guys, Sam is in terrible condition we have to get him out of here now!" Phoenix yelled over the gun fire.

"Okay, listen up," Breeze said. "Red you Hitgirl and Phoenix get Gauntlet to the Raven alright." Red nodded as he and the two other warriors helped Gauntlet up and walked down a secret hall leaving Breeze, Thanatos and Ronin to deal with the intruders.

"You three are all that stands between me?" He laughed in a high pitched voice before glaring at them his purple eyes glowing dark with anger. "Don't make me LAUGH!"

Just then he fired a burst of dark matter at the three knocking them down on the ground. They let out grunt and moans as the rouge soldiers started to surround them. They aimed their guns at them as Breeze looked up at them.

Thinking fast Ronin and Breeze brought their legs up and spun their legs around kicking all the troops away. Thanatos got to his feet and transformed into his armor and charged at Leonae. He raised his metal fist at him but before he could strike Leonae threw a small black ball at the base of his feet. Before Thanatos could scan if it was lethal or not it cracked open and emitted a purple glow sending the cyborg hovering in the air. He spun around the small grenade as Ronin and Breeze beat down the rest of the troops leaving Leonae to deal with.

"What the hell did you do to Thanatos?" Ronin snapped.

"An Anti-Gravity Bomb," Leona chuckled. "Makes them float like balloons no matter how heavy. Even you're little robot."

"You best put him down if you know what's good for you." Ronin said as he paced the room. Leonae raised an eyebrow and started to chuckle.

"You think you can beat me," He asked rhetorically as he raised his left claw and examined it before licking the sides of the blades. "Well then come get me." He then smacked his claws together creating sparks as Ronin pulled out his scalers. He held both of his curved blades in his hands as the two stared each other down.

Ronin took a deep breath and dashed at Leonae. He brought his scaler down onto Leonae who blocked with his left claw and attacked with his right claw aiming for Ronin's waist but he blocked with his right scaler.

The two stared daggers and hate into each other's eyes before Ronin lifted his boot up and pressed it against Leonae's chest. The two separated as Ronin aimed his wrist at him and fired multiple stun shurikens at him but he raised his claws and swatted them away.

Sparks flew upon impact as Leonae kept moving forward. When Ronin finally ran out Leonae aimed his left claw at Ronin and fired his left and right blade at him. They were attached to metal cables and stuck in his leg and left shoulder. Leonae grinned wickedly as he pressed his thumb against a small button on the handle of his gauntlet and started retracting the cable.

Ronin let out a growl as he was slowly being pulled towards Leonae's middle blade. Ronin stopped himself real fast and threw both of his scalers at Leonae. His grin fell from his face and ducked as Ronin ran towards him and leaped over him. The cables wrapped around his throat as Ronin tightened the cables around his neck.

Leonae let out a choked gasp as Ronin tightened the hold as he tried to strangle the life out of him. Leonae quickly dug in his pockets and tossed another anti-gravity bomb towards Ronin. It activated and sent him hovering in the air loosening the hold he had on him. Leonae turned towards Ronin and gave him a murderous glare before retracting the claws out of his body. Blood stained his blades as he pointed the claw back at Ronin.

Before he could fire Breeze dived in and attacked with her staff. Sparks flew as the two attacked one another. Breeze back flipped away from Leonae and aimed her staff at him. She fired multiple shurikens at him who again blocked the small projectiles.

"You're gonna need something a lot bigger to take me out girlie!" Leonae snapped as he charged up another dark matter attack. Before he could fire, an energy ray collided with his chest and sent the false king crashing through the walls. Breeze looked over to see Thanatos with his laser rifle drawn.

"Thanks Thanatos." Breeze said as she lent a hand to Ronin. "C'mon let's get to the Raven."

"Right!" Thanatos said as more troops stormed the mansion.

(Ten minutes earlier)

Shadow groaned as he raised his face from the dirt and looked back at the mansion. He cursed at himself as he got to his feet ready to head back when he saw something jump towards him. His eyes widened as he saw that it was Bane. He rolled out of the way as his massive boot came down and crashed on the ground leaving a small crater. Bane rose from the ground and turned towards Shadow with a twisted grin on his face.

"Hola senor Sombra." Bane greeted as he cracked his knuckles.

"Hola senor Bane." Shadow said as he charged up his power. "What brings you to my home?"

"The king, he paid me to be his enforcer." He said as he pumped some venom in his veins.

"You're not taking that king crap seriously are you?" Shadow asked rhetorically.

"No, but hey as long as he pays he can dress as a ballerina for all I care." Bane chuckled as he cracked his knuckles.

Shadow ran towards Bane and took a swing at Bane's head. Bane stepped back as he held his dukes up and landed a few quick jabs at Shadow. Shadow dodged his hits and found an opening and landed a heavy punch across his face. Bane remained frozen as he slowly turned his head at Shadow. His eyes burned a hole in his head as his face broke out in a wide grin. He raised his fist and launched it towards Shadow who caught it but didn't see his left fist dig into his stomach. Shadow let out a gasp of air as he felt all the oxygen leave his body. He tried to breathe but Bane landed a kick to his head sending him back ten feet.

Shadow's vision was blurry as he tried to regain his composure. He felt the ground shake as he turned to see Bane stand over him. He grinned as he landed his foot on the center of Shadow's chest slowly crushing his lungs. Shadow made a reach for the knife at his boot and pulled it out. He clenched the handle of his blade and stabbed it into Bane's ankle. Bane was accustomed to pain so he didn't mind a little stab but what he didn't notice was Shadow's veins glowing red. Shadow sent a volt of electricity through Bane's body he let out a scream of pain and loosened his foot on Shadow's chest.

Shadow let go of the blade and gripped Bane's foot and gave his ankle a nasty twist. Bane staggered back and gripped his ankle as Shadow rushed towards him and rammed his shoulder into his stomach. Bane staggered back again and was now clenching his stomach. He rubbed his sore stomach and started to chuckle.

"I like you senor," Bane said. "You fight like Batman but you have more fire than him. You are actually trying to kill me."

"Well you know the way I see it is a little fight makes life interesting." Shadow said as he cracked his knuckles. "You find out a little more about yourself."

"Now that is something we can agree on." Bane chuckled.

Before Bane and Shadow could continue bullets started to zip past Shadow as Leonae's troops moved in. Shadow pointed his hands at them and fired bolts of electricity at them as he moved behind a tree for cover. He pulled out his magnum and fired back at them killing a few as the quickly moved in on him.

Shadow had fired a few more times before running out of bullets he didn't prepare for the invasion and only had a handful of bullets on him. Bane was shouting at the troops for interrupting but it did no good because Reaper jumped in and started firing his scythe gun at them. Energy blasts fired at them blowing up around them and taking them out at the same time as Dusk moved in to help Shadow.

"Hey, listen we gotta get out of here we got more troops coming." Dusk shouted.

"Where the hell is the Raven?" Shadow shouted as Reaper moved behind cover with them.

Just then above their heads a black fighter jet appeared above them with fans spinning in the wings in its hover mode. Red lights started to glow from the bottom of it and before Leonae's troops could get organized red energy beams started to rain down on them. They retreated as the Rave lowered down and turned so the back was facing them. The cargo door opened up revealing Phoenix and Hitgirl on the other side.

"Get in!" He yelled as Hitgirl fired at any remaining troops.

The trio ran towards the jet and got in and immediately took off. Shadow ran towards the beds of the jet and saw that Gauntlet was still unconscious but alive.

"Hey Thanatos, you still friends with that doctor girl of yours?" Shadow asked.

"Yes, Christina she can help us. I'll make the call now." Thanatos said as he clicked his receiver on. Breeze stormed towards Shadow and gripped his shoulder.

"What the hell is going on?" She snapped. "What the hell they just came out of fucking nowhere!"

"I know I was there!" Shadow yelled back. "I was there when that British nut job crushed Gauntlet and I was there when Bane kicked me through the wall of my house." Shadow then took a deep breath and turned back to Gauntlet. "We lost it happens, to the J.L.A the Titans and it's even happened to Batman. We'll be fine, but first we need to heal our wounded."

"What about Sam he'll want revenge." Breeze said.

Shadow looked down at his young friend and kneeled down next to him. He took his iron hand and felt a warm heat through his gloves like it wasn't fire but his own life force. Shadow would honor his friend's personal problems and help him deal with them.

"And we will help him achieve it." Shadow said as he and his team flew off to a safe zone.


	22. Chapter 22: Flame In My Heart

**Chapter 22: Flame in My Heart**

**Authors Note: Thank you all for all of your positive reviews you really make me feel good about myself. Okay here is another chapter for you enjoy. Also, Tonycakes started up her reboot to Sarina's story so give it a read.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own batman blah blah blah.**

* * *

_Many years ago_

Sam Jackson was currently avoiding gunfire and taking down any troops that got in his way. His fire power wasn't all powerful but enough to defend himself from anyone. He was currently looking for his girlfriend Kris and his friend Lockpick who were currently under fire. He grimaced at the sound of children screaming and gunfire but did his best to block it out as he pursued his mission to find his friends.

He eventually found them both cowering in a corner with another soldier towering over them. Kris had tears pouring down her cheeks as she looked from the soldier to Sam. The soldier saw her glance and he turned to get a look at Sam. The man's pale face broke out in a twisted grin as he gripped the handle of his assault rifle.

"Well now here he is." He said in a British accent. "You know I've wasted a lot of time and ammo to find you. The fire conjurer, you know my boss has paid me a lot of money to get you."

"Why, what the hell do I have to do with this, what does any of this have to do with the kids you're killing and kidnapping?" Sam yelled.

"Ah, you see you possess a great gift you see." He explained. "Gifts that attracted the eyes of a lot of people who want that power for themselves in order either take out some bad people, become powerful themselves or to make an army of you little bastards. It's none of my business as long as I get paid."

Sam was disgusted at this man's behavior. How could a man be so cruel and sick to slaughter and enslave children just for some other sick man's just for power?

"How could you do this," he asked. "How can you be so cruel? You are killing innocent people and those who you enslave have an operating table to look forward too. Do you honestly feel good about yourself, that you're doing something for the greater good?" The man laughed in a high pitched voice.

"Innocent you say," He mocked. "You know you say that I just blindly do whatever I'm paid to? Well I do but I also do my homework. You're friend Lockpick as you call him has broken into over three hundred homes, fifty safety deposit boxes and twelve banks. Then there's you're lady friend there Kris who's quite the marksman with her bow and arrow. She killed three gangbangers all through the hearts."

"I didn't mean too, I was aiming for their arms and legs. " She whimpered. "I was just trying to hurt them!"

"Yeah, good job." He joked giving her the thumbs up. "And you, pyro how many wild fires have you caused in this city." Sam looked away with a guilty conscious on his face as the man continued. "You and your friends were cursed not blessed your all too wild to fully master your powers and abilities. It's best to let people who can understand them and master them in order to put them into better use."

"And let you use them for war and mayhem fuck you." Sam shouted. "You're a monster who just wants what others have!" The man's expression darkened as he aimed at Sam.

"No, I'm just a soldier doing my job." He said in a low voice. He aimed his gun at Sam and fired at him.

Sam shot up from a hospital bed and started thrashing around before Jayden and Thomas restrained him.

"Calm down Sam." Jayden said as he held him down. "Sam, calm down."

Sam looked around and saw that he was in a hospital room with Thomas, Jayden and a young blonde haired girl around his age. Sam started to relax as the girl injected him with some kind of medicine.

"There that should reduce the fever and let him sleep it off for the next couple of hours." The girl said.

"Thanks Christina." Thomas said making her smile.

"Don't worry about it. But you guys better be careful." She warned. "Those guys come from the same dark organization that created Thomas and I."

"We will and thanks again." Jayden said. She bowed and left the room as Sam stayed conscious long enough hoping to get some answers.

"What the hell, what happened guys?" Sam asked in a tired voice.

"You're buddy Leonae ambushed us at our headquarters." Jayden snarled. "He sent troops Bane and Dark Matter at us. They came in heavy too so we had no choice but to retreat." Sam's eyes widened as he jumped up from his spot on the bed.

"You mean they've taken over our home," He asked in disbelief. "We lost?"

Jayden laughed as he pulled up a chair and sat next to him. Soon everyone started to come in as Jayden continued explaining.

"We've suffered a defeat today but we'll get back at them." Jayden said. "Trust me he won't live long enough to regret it."

"But what about all our classified stuff like our identities, our weaknesses and our equipment?" Sam asked.

"Thomas and I have already taken care of that." Ally said as she continued typing on her phone. "We've sealed off all our rooms and locked our files down. Even if they have a tech expert it'll be at least a week before they even come close to cracking anything."

"And I plan to take our headquarters back by tomorrow night." Jayden said with a wide grin.

"How?" Sam snapped causing everyone to look at him. "He walked past our defenses, took me out with a single attack and chased us out our own damn home. We got our asses handed to us!"

"No, we didn't," Ally said as she walked up to him. She put a hand on his shoulder which seemed to calm him down as he leaned back in his bed. "Now he and his troops wouldn't have penetrated our defenses if _somebody," _She emphasized as she turned to Jayden who grinned sheepishly. "Had bothered to put in defenses in the first place." Everyone turned to Jayden and gave him the same glare as he slowly crept in the corner.

"What, don't look at me like that it wasn't my fault." He pleaded.

"You didn't even put in a freaking alarm are you shitting me!" Hilary asked.

"Hey, I bought the mansion over a year ago." He defended. "When I first got it I spent a year cleaning it out and setting up our stuff. I was gonna put in alarms, defense turrets and shield barriers but a little girl was kidnapped by a certain clown and I spent all my time chasing her down while fighting Batman. Then there was brother who came back from the dead and fought me and Batman. When the hell would I ever get the time to even put in a damn burglar alarm let alone all that other crap?"

Everyone seemed to understand what he was talking about as they each dropped their expressions and turned back to Ally and Sam and she continued explaining.

"As for up and attacking, you it wasn't your fault." She said reassuringly. "He could have attacked anyone of us. So never assume you're weak. Also no one is perfect, trust me. The J.L.A they got beaten at one point or another and so did their junior league so, don't worry so much. We'll have them beaten and our home back a.s.a.p." She with confidence.

"Okay." Sam said.

"Good, try and go to sleep now. We need you at full strength." Ally said as Sam slowly closed his eyes with his friends slowly leaving one at a time when he remembered something.

"Hey, Tommy." Sam called out. Thomas stopped and looked at him with confusion. "Who was that girl you talked to and what did she mean by 'created you'." Thomas was ready to explain but let out a heavy sigh as he shook his head.

"Trust me if my life were a story it would take a couple chapter to explain." He chuckled as he and Jayden left the room.

Jayden was about to go get a drink when Ally ran up to him.

"What's up?" He asked.

"Right when we got here a beacon went off up in the burbs." She said causing Jayden to raise an eyebrow.

"The burbs, that's where Sam's girl lives…Kris," He exclaimed. "Where is she now?"

"Back at the mansion." She said in a low voice.

"Dammit, alright gather up the warriors we need to come up with a better plan." He said as the two left the hallway not knowing that Sam had heard every word.

The next morning Ally was walking down the hallway of the hospital with a tray of breakfast for Sam. Later tonight the team was going to retake their headquarters and take out Leonae in the process. She was able to open the door but let out a gasp as she dropped the tray to see that Sam's bed was empty. She then noticed that the tracker she had from last night was no longer in her pocket. She heard a pair of footsteps come up from behind her and turned to see Jayden and Jason walk up behind her. Jayden looked over her shoulder and rolled his eyes.

"That stupid son of a bitch." Jayden grunted as he clasped his mask on and put his sunglasses.

Gauntlet now wearing his traditional red hoodie and black jeans and boots along with his biker goggles was walking through the dark forest. He was going to save Kris even if it killed him and hell if it did wind up killing him he would take as many of these lunatics with him.

"You want to tell me where the hell do you think you're going?" A familiar voice grunted.

Gauntlet whipped out his magnum and pointed it at a tree. He raised an eyebrow before he saw some static flickering to reveal Shadow hiding behind his cloaking aiming his magnum at Gauntlet. Gauntlet let out a sigh as the two holstered their guns.

"What are you doing here?" He asked.

"What am I doing here?" Shadow asked rhetorically. "You fucking run out in the middle of the night and trek through a damn forest to our home to save your girl and you don't let us help you!"

"This is my problem not yours. Let's not forget, you didn't need our help when you fought Red Hood." Gauntlet snapped.

"Well if Red Hood took over our home, kidnaped Ally and wasn't my brother who use to be much nicer. Then by all means lend a hand." Shadow snapped. "But this guy is a monster. He will not hesitate to kill you he has a crew behind him and your girlfriends. You are currently over one hundred miles away from our H.Q which is surrounded by trees cliffs and isn't even accessible on foot."

"Well how the hell did he get to our home?" Gauntlet snapped.

"He used the same kind of stealth equipment on his helicopters that we use on our vehicles. It was probably a gift from Slade." Shadow explained. He then walked over to an opening in the woods and looked up into the sky where the Raven had deactivated its cloaking. "You can come with us and do this the right way or you can hike all the way to the mansion and by the time you get there we would have already taken Leonae and his team out. Choice is yours."

Gauntlet stood there thinking for a minute before nodding and getting on board the jet. He saw that everyone was there and already in costume. He took a seat next to Phoenix who was already forgiving him for ditching him. Gauntlet got a few stares and the cold shoulder from Hitgirl, Dusk and Thanatos but he didn't care. When he got Kris back then he could start feeling guilty about ditching them.

Within a few minutes they had already set up their plan to take back their home and take out Leonae. Leonae was already redecorating the mansion with flood lights and mechanized guards at the front gate. Shadow ran up to the front of the Raven's cockpit and looked on the monitor that was linked to the camera on the outside.

"Hey Thanatos, come up here will ya?" Shadow ordered as his friend walked up next to him. "What are these suits they look a little low tech to be anything like your suits." Thanatos looked closely at the monitor before typing something in his wrist mounted computer.

"They are somewhat low tech compared to my suit." He said as a holographic image of it appeared over his wrist. The mechanic suit was nine feet tall, colored purple, had a bulky body obviously not built for speed and not for strength. The head, was a sheet of bullet proof glass cover the upper half of the body allowing the driver to see outside and for weapons it had a minigun for a right hand and a missile launcher on the left. "They are called Atlas mechs. They are mobile suits easily fitted for soldiers. These will soon replace tanks in the future but for now they are just used for guard duty."

"I also take it they are heavily armored plated." Hitgirl asked.

"Yes, it will take some heavy fire power to take them out." Thanatos said. "Leave them to me."

"They are weak in the glass observation area as well I take it so." Shadow said as he walked over to a metal crate and popped it open. He pulled out an M82 anti-materiel rifle and a few cartridges of armor piercing rounds. "So aim high Hitgirl" Shadow said as he handed her the rifle. She looked at it with eagerness and started examining it.

"Where do you get these wonderful toys?" She asked.

"Ebay," Shadow said as he opened the door of the jet. "I need you to be my eyes and ears so get into position okay?"

"Okay." She said as he took her new toy and hopped out of the jet.

"Alright, Breeze how's that power coming?" He asked as she continued typing into the on board computer.

"In one minute it'll be lights out." She said smugly.

"Okay, Gauntlet Kris is locked in my office possibly with Leonae." Shadow started. "He most definitely has Bane with him as well so you and I will go in through the roof while everyone else handles the lower levels, but I need to know if you are on board with us right now."

Gauntlet was still a little uneasy about this. Last time he went up against Leonae he had lost his home and nearly all of his friends. It was one of the reasons he wanted to come alone so nobody else would be in danger for his problems. But he knew deep down that he would need his friends to help him stop Leonae and save Kris. He pulled out his magnum and rolled the chambers ready for battle.

"You can count on me Boss Man." Gauntlet grinned.

"Good to hear, Reaper is in charge of the ground team which consists of him, Dusk, Phoenix, Ronin and Thanatos. Breeze you take care of any hacking they might have installed in our home and Red you have the sky."

"Da." Red said.

"Okay everyone, let's get our home back." Shadow said causing everyone to cheer.

Reaper and his team were set down in the forest on the outskirts of the mansion while Red used the stealth system to hover near the mansion.

"Breeze, you sure you're not picking up any detection from the inside?" Shadow whispered.

"Is that doubt I'm hearing in your voice?" She asked rhetorically. "I installed these computers they could pick up an email I'm sure they could pick up a scanner."

"Okay Hitgirl, I'm looking at the roof. There are a total of ten guards on the roof. Five on the-"

"I see them all just tell me when to shoot." Hitgirl snapped.

"Well," Shadow said offended. "Breeze shut down the power in exactly ten seconds."

"Gotcha!" She said.

Red had the Raven hovered above the mansion as Shadow opened up the door and prepared the on board mini-gun. He aimed low at the mechs down below and waited for the lights to go off.

"3…2…1…lights out." Shadow whispered. Just then the power was shut down and the lights went off. "Now Hitgirl."

Far out on a cliff perched on the edge Hitgirl grinned as she gripped the handle and gave the trigger a squeeze. The gun roared like thunder which is what the unfortunate guard mistook it for as the bullet ripped through his head and sent him flying across the roof. The next guard didn't have time to mourn as he shared the same fate. The rest of the guards started blind firing all around them.

The two Atlas guards down below looked up at the commotion and were ready to fire when Shadow aimed his weapon at them and rained bullets down on them. The bullets bounced off them as the two guards inside started to target the jet. They opened fired their own mini-guns at the jet causing the warriors to retreat, but were so busy dealing with them that they didn't see Thanatos bearing his sword.

He ran his large blade through the drone's bullet proof window killing the driver on the other side. He then drew his energy gun and fired it in the face of the second drone. When they were taken down the rest of the team broke through the doors and an all-out battle between the Shadow Warriors and King Leonae's men broke out.

Ronin out matched every guard that came his way. He caught the man's fist and broke it as he stabbed a shuriken into his back. He then aimed his wrist at another guard and fired a stun shuriken into another man's chest knocking him onto the ground. He grinned under his mask as he pulled out his scalers and continued his assault.

Reaper ran in and swung his scythe across a few guards' chests. Using his stun scythe he was able to reduce the death toll as the rest of the team fought. Thanatos made short work of the guards as they were unprepared to fight a cyborg with a grudge. They opened fired on him but the bullets bounced off of him as he menacingly walked towards them. Their guns clicked empty as Thanatos started to cut them down one by one with his sword.

"All too easy." He gloated.

"Thanatos, calm down!" Dusk shouted as he smacked his tonfa across another guards face. "We need some alive for questioning."

He still wasn't listening as Phoenix started to attack the remaining guards with his fire attacks. He had his fist lit up and increased the damage to his attacks. As he fought he saw the remaining guards try and escape. As quickly as he could he charged up as much energy he could and fired a stream of fire at their legs. They all let out screams of pain as they fell to the ground clenching their ankles.

Reaper looked around to see multiple bodies both dead and unconscious as he regrouped with his men.

"There are probably still more around the mansion." Dusk said. "I haven't seen Leonae anywhere."

"Don't worry, Gauntlet and Shadow will have to handle him." Reaper said. "C'mon lets continue cleaning house."

Meanwhile while Reaper and the team cleaned house Shadow and Gauntlet had their magnums drawn and leaned next to the door frame that lead to the office.

"Okay, no turning back now." Shadow whispered.

"Yeah, but leave Leonae to me." Gauntlet sneered.

"Okay…Now!"

They broke down the door and rushed in to see Leonae standing next to Kris. She was currently sitting in the main chair gagged with Leonae holding his claw up to her throat.

"Now, isn't this quite rude of you." He said in a calm tone. "Breaking into my home and killing all of my men. Didn't your parents beat any manners into you?"

"You tried to kill my friends, took over our home and kidnapped an innocent girl." Shadow stated blandly.

"And my parents were two drunks that just beat me. So no they didn't teach me a goddamn thing." Gauntlet snapped.

"Well, nobody's perfect." Leonae shrugged. "I knew you would come back once I kidnapped the girl."

"Why, what does she have to do with this?" Shadow asked. "She's just an innocent girl!"

Leonae let out a high pitched laugh as he took his other hand and gripped Kris's cheeks.

"This little dove innocent?" He chuckled. "She's known as the Huntress. She was an expert archer who always left an arrow in a man's head where ever she went. Why do you think I was after her along with you all those years ago?"

"What is this really about?" Gauntlet asked.

"This is about me and you." He snarled. "You cost me everything that day my rank, my face and my life. I still have a mission to complete and that is to kill you."

"Well, you want me here I am." Gauntlet snarled. "Now. Let. Her. Go."

"Okay, Bane!" Leonae shouted.

The ceiling broke open allowing Bane to separate the two warriors. Shadow charged up his power and attacked bane while Leonae escaped with Kris. Gauntlet staggered to his feet and looked to see Shadow fighting Bane.

"Gauntlet go after him, I got Bane!" Shadow shouted.

Gauntlet didn't need to be told twice as he chased after them. He followed them down to the garage where he hopped into a small recon jet and flew off.

"Dammit!" Gauntlet snapped.

He looked around when he saw Shadow's jet bike sitting in the center of the garage. His face lit up as he mounted the small vehicle.

"I always wanted to drive this baby!" He shouted as he revved the engines.

He messed around with the controls and activated the jets on the back. He held on tight as he flew out of the garage and into the night.

And after Leonae.


	23. Chapter 23: Not A Monster

**Chapter 23: Not a Monster **

**Authors Note: I love all the feedback you guys gave me on my last chapter. Okay, we are on the last of chapter for Sam's arc next one will be Phoenix and then Thanatos after that it will get back to the main story with taking down Slade and then beyond that. Okay let's get started.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Batman.**

* * *

Shadow was currently in battle with Bane as they had just crashed through the walls of his office and into the training room. They both rolled into the center of the room as they regained their fighting stances.

"You really want to continue our fight amigo!" Shadow snapped as his veins flared up.

"Please," Bane chuckled. "I live for moments like these!"

Bane then reached down on his belt and started twisting a valve. Shadow then heard the pumping of venom and noticed that Bane's muscles were getting bigger. He groaned in pain as his veins started to show through his arms and his red eyes glared at Shadow.

Bane let out a roar and charged at Shadow. Shadow charged at Bane as well and fired a stream of ice at the front of Bane's feet. Bane took his next step and slipped as Shadow leaped up and jumped on his shoulder and ran down his back. Bane crashed down on the ground leaving a crater as Shadow landed back on the ground. He turned and fired a bolt of electricity at Bane stunning him momentarily before he reached his limit and stopped firing.

Bane got up from the ground and cracked his neck before stomping over to Shadow. He brought his fist down on him but was to slow as he crashed his fist into the ground. Shadow charged up his strength and landed a punch across his face. Bane shrugged it off and rammed his shoulder into Shadow's stomach knocking him on the ground.

Shadow was about to get up when he felt Bane's foot press down on his chest crushing him down on the ground. Shadow let out a growl of pain as he tried to lift Bane's boot off of his chest, but Bane was too heavy and too strong to even budge an inch.

"End of the line amigo." Bane said in a venomous voice.

Shadow glared at him before clutching Bane's ankle and charging up his Adonis power again. He sent a surge of electricity through Bane's leg and to the rest of his body as his hold weakened on Shadow. With one final push he was able to lift Bane's foot off of his chest and rolled out of the way as Bane stomped back down on the ground.

Bane whipped his head at Shadow to see him jump up and land another heavy punch to the center of his face. Bane staggered back as Shadow sprinted towards him and rammed his shoulder into his stomach tackling him to the ground. Bane landed hard on his back trying to shake the pain from his face. He was broken from his trance when he felt someone walking on his chest. His vision was a little blurry as he looked up to see Shadow standing on top of him. Before Bane could react Shadow kneeled down and sent multiple punches to Bane's face. Bane let out a grunt every time he felt Shadow's fist slam against his face. Having enough of that Bane brought his right arm up and swatted Shadow off of his chest. Shadow tumbled to the ground but quickly leaped out of the way when Bane jumped up and crashed down on the ground he was just lying on.

Shadow got to his feet as did Bane as the two walked towards each other again. Shadow picked up the pace and started running towards Bane as he did the same. Bane held his fist back and sent it to Shadow's face but Shadow was too quick as he dropped to his knees and slid between the opening in Bane's legs. Shadow quickly got to his feet and jumped on Bane's back and started tugging at Bane's venom tubes. Bane tried to reach back and pull him off but his arms were too big for him to reach. With one final pull Shadow ripped the tubes out of Bane's back spraying venom everywhere.

Shadow flipped back onto the ground and looked up at Bane to see that his veins and muscles were slowly decreasing in size. Bane slowly turned to face Shadow as the venom dripped from his back.

"Smart move," He said as he dug in his pockets. "But I don't need venom to break you!"

He then pulled out a small black ball and threw it at the base of Shadow's feet. The ball split in half and emitted the same purple glow that sent Thanatos hovering in the air. Shadow hovered ten feet in the air and spun around trying to get his footing.

"What the hell is this?" Shadow snarled.

"An anti-gravity bomb." Bane sneered as he slowly walked towards the floating Shadow. "Leonae gave it to me. You are not the only one to be resourceful."

Shadow then lowered near Bane who held his fist back and sent it into Shadow's stomach. Shadow let out a gasp of air as he grabbed him by back of his neck and pulled him out of the gravity field. Bane then grabbed his ankle and held him over his head.

"Get ready to die!" Bane snarled as he prepared to break Shadow's back.

Before Bane could bring Shadow down on his knee burst of energy landed in the center of Bane's chest, he fell on his back as Shadow landed face first on the ground. Shadow let out a groan as he looked over to see Reaper with his scythe gun.

"You're welcome." Reaper snickered.

"Nah, I had it under control," Shadow panted. "He was just gonna snap my back in half like a twig."

The two chuckled as Reaper helped Shadow up to his feet. The two looked down at the brawler to see that he was breathing. Shadow shook his head in disappointment as he looked at his friend.

"Not gonna lie, a tough guy like Bane going out like that is kind of a bitch way to take him down." Shadow explained.

"Eh, what are you gonna do?" Reaper asked rhetorically.

"Call Red and tell him to bring the Raven down." Shadow ordered. "Gauntlet took my bike and went after Leonae."

"Got it!" Reaper said as he pulled out his phone.

(!)

Gauntlet was currently chasing down Leonae on Shadow's bike over the slums of Gotham. Gauntlet was determined to get Kris back and take down Leonae. The two were currently flying over the slums of Gotham as Gauntlet tried to think of a way to take down Leonae's jet without hurting Kris. Gauntlet and Leonae flew over the abandoned part of Gotham when Gauntlet got an idea.

He examined the controls on his jet bike as he found what he was looking for. He activated the targeting system on the bike and aimed ahead of him. Once he was locked on he fired a flare ahead of him. Leonae was blind as he lost control of his jet. When his vision became clear his eyes widened to see Gauntlet perched on his bike. Before he could maneuver Gauntlet jumped off of the bike and landed on the front of the small jet.

"Dammit!" Leonae yelled as he tried to shake Gauntlet off.

Gauntlet clenched his iron hands into the metal frame of the jet as he heated up his hands. He melted the windshield of the jet and ripped through the glass he then clenched the controls of the jet and made them go haywire from the heat. Sparks flew everywhere as the jet started to go out of control. Gauntlet held on for dear life and made a quick grab at both Leonae and Kris.

Kris let out a scream as Leonae and Gauntlet struggled against Leonae in the air. Leonae had his left claw out and tried to land a cut across Gauntlets throat, but he couldn't get a good reach while falling down hundreds of feet. Gauntlet then reached into Leonae's coat and pulled out one of his anti-gravity bombs.

Gauntlet grinned as he placed his feet on Leonae's chest and pushed him off into the unknown. Gauntlet dived towards Kris and wrapped his arm around her waist and held her close. He then took a deep breath as he clicked the button on the bomb and held it out in front of him, before they hit the ground the bomb went off and they safely floated in the air.

"Whew," Gauntlet sighed. "That could have been ugly."

"Really, that's all you have to say?" She asked rhetorically. "I was kidnapped, threatened, flown around in a jet and sent falling hundreds of feet in the air and all you say is, 'That could have been ugly.'."

"Well it could have?" He joked.

Kris let out a heavy sigh as she rubbed her temples but then started to laugh sheepishly.

"Well, it was better than our date." She said sheepishly.

The two laughed as they embraced each other. Gauntlet basked in his girlfriend's warmth as the two held each other. Gauntlets pulled away briefly ready to kiss her when something shined in eyes. He looked over Kris's head and immediately pushed her out of the way. Kris landed on the ground hard and looked up ready to scream at Sam when her eyes widened to see him blocking Leonae's claw with his gauntlet.

"Persistent little bastard aren't you!" Leonae growled. "But what can I expect from the heir to Vulcan the volcano god!"

Leonae then brought his foot up to Gauntlet's chest and kicked him off as he extended his other claw and proceeded to attack Gauntlet. Gauntlet dodged and blocked every hit causing sparks to fly with every strike. After the last hit Gauntlet pulled back and held out his hand, he fired a stream of fire at Leonae, but he countered it by creating a barrier of dark matter causing the flame to disburse.

"Dammit!" Gauntlet growled.

"What, you didn't think you could take me out that easily did you?" Leonae chuckled. He then held out his hand and fired another aura of dark matter and slammed Gauntlet to a nearby building wall. The pressure was slowly crushing him against the wall as Leonae walked up to him.

"I gotta say I'm a bit disappointed." Leonae snarled as he swiped his claw across Gauntlet's chest leaving three horizontal cuts behind. "I was expecting more of a fight and yet your still that whimpering child who got lucky all those years ago." He then swiped across Gauntlet's face knocking off his goggles. "You know I remember how I tried to kill your girl and you burned me and sliced my face with my own knife. Well, let's see if you can do it again."

Leonae then pulled away from Gauntlet still leaving the dark matter hold on him as he slowly walked over to Kris. Both Gauntlet's and Kris's eyes widened as Leonae's claws shined in the moonlight.

"No, leave her alone, she has nothing to do with this!" Gauntlet yelled.

"Oh-ho, that's where you're wrong," He sneered. "If you have nothing to lose then you have no reason to hold back, and that's how I like it!"

Gauntlet let out a scream as he tried to break free but it was no use. Just as he was about to give up all hope his gauntlets started to glow orange as did his eyes.

Leonae stood over Kris as she was frozen in fear. Leonae smirked as he licked Gauntlet's blood off of his claw.

"Scream if this hurts my dove." Leonae said in a low voice. Kris held her arms up hoping to protect herself, but the attack never came. She looked up to see Leonae coughing and groaning as he clenched his throat.

Kris started to feel it as well as she felt her throat go dry, but it didn't stop there. Any puddles of water that were around on the ground started to fizzle out and the cold air around them suddenly felt warm. Both Leonae and Kris looked over to see Sam walking towards Leonae but something was way different about him.

His entire body was on fire but he wasn't in pain, the fire hovered around his so much that it created an image of Vulcan behind him, his gems glowed bright and his gauntlets glowed orange but his most unusual feature were his eyes. His eyes glowed a dark, fiery orange as he glared at Leonae. They were filled with anger, pain and death as he glared at the false king.

Kris was afraid.

Afraid of what Sam was becoming, afraid that she might die but what she was really afraid of was Sam. She stared at his eyes those burning eyes. She knew those weren't Sam's eyes because when Sam looked at her it was like he didn't see her at all.

"So the crazy bastard inside you has finally awakened has he?" Leonae chuckled as Sam remained silent. "What, no witty comeback or stupid fire puns?"

Sam still remained silent as he stomped towards Leonae, he fired off a dark matter blast but that only stopped Sam for a minute and kept on walking. Leonae raised an eyebrow and fired a concentrated drak matter ball hoping to tear him to shreds, but Sam calmly raised his hand and fired a red fire ball at Leonae's attack when the two collided, it exploded upon impact. When the smoke cleared Sam was still walking towards Leonae, who let out a scream and charged at Sam.

He rushed towards Sam with both claws drawn ignoring the heat as he got closer with each step. When Leonae got close enough he brought his claw down on Sam who grabbed him by the wrist. Sam's hand burned Leonae's wrist just by touching it as he went to stab him in his chest. Sam grabbed his other wrist and again burned Leonae's wrist.

Leonae let out a scream as Sam melted the blades on Leonae's wrist turning them into mush on the ground. Sam then gripped Leonae's wrist tighter and sent a surge of energy through his wrist and up to his shoulders. Leonae saw his veins glow orange for a second before he arms exploded.

Leonae fell to the ground screaming as Kris let out a scream of her own as well. Sam must have heard because he looked over at her and immediately felt sad. In an instant Sam's eyes returned normal, the fire dispersed and his arms went back to being regular gauntlets.

He slowly walked over to Kris and knelt down next to her. He offered her his hand and looked at her with his light orange eyes.

"Kris, are you alright?" He asked, she said nothing. "Listen, I'm sorry about what you just saw. I…I was just trying to protect you. I know I screwed up but please…Let me help you."

Tears still rolled down her cheeks as she slowly took his hands and was lifted off the ground. She then wrapped her arms around him and started to sob in his chest. As the two rekindled their love for each other Sam heard the screech of The Raven fly above them. Shadow hopped off the jet and ran towards Leonae with his sword drawn.

"Not a good day to be a bad guy huh Leonae?" Shadow said as he raised his sword ready to strike. Leonae groaned in pain as Shadow brought his sword down, but was stopped by Sam. "What gives?"

"He's not worth it," He said in a low voice. "He has no arms and he is in no condition to fight, besides he's just doing his job he was just a soldier."

"Fine, we'll leave him for the cops, oh by the way." Shadow said as he pulled out a data file and gave it to Sam. "There's a government facility that keeps a lot of mutated children outside of Gotham some might be your friends."

Sam looked down at the file and nodded as he handed the file back to Shadow. He then walked over to Kris and led her to the jet.

"First we get her home." He said.

"Wait," Shadow said stopping Sam. "Why didn't you really kill him?"

"Huh…I'm no saint but I sure as hell am not a monster, besides I didn't want to get fired for being too brutal."

"Was that a fired pun?" Shadow asked blandly as he looked at him questionably.

"Maybe." He said as he put his goggles back on and took his girl back home.

After dropping off Kris the team went to the government labs only to find them abandoned with nothing but a few storage supplies and Leonae's men.

"What the hell I thought this was a base, but this place is just a big damn closet." Shadow growled.

"It was, once," Thanatos said as he looked over the files. "It's been disbanded by Batman and the J.L.A a few years back."

"Damn." Shadow growled by being beaten by Batman again.

"But what about these guys," Hitgirl said as she held up a fallen guards head by his hair. "There are no files on them."

"They are ex-demon head assassins." Ronin said. "I recognized their moves when we fought them."

"How can they be ex-members?" Phoenix asked. "I thought they got killed by those guys for ditching?"

"No, they exile them or they get away either way they are abandoned. They are usually kicked out because they disobey orders and cause more damage that needs to be done, and mostly…it's because they are insane."

"Well no matter we'll send the coordinates to the police and let them take care of things from here." Breeze said as she started typing away on her portable computer.

"By the way Gauntlet, where's my bike?" He asked as Gauntlet looked a bit nervous.

"Hey, there are more assassins let's go get them!" He exclaimed.

"No, there is no one there now where's my bike." Shadow asked more sternly.

"Don't worry, I'll go get them!" He said heroically as he ran out of the building.

"SAM!" Shadow shouted as he ran after his young comrade.

(Meanwhile)

In Arkham's hospital Leonae laid on a hospital bed as he was kept alive on life support. He was once a soldier but was now a crippled man whose life might as well have been over. He laid there with only the thought of killing Sam on his mind. He was broken from his thoughts when a dark figure hovered above him.

"It hurts doesn't it?" The man said. "The pain the humiliation, it's unbearable I can assume. You want revenge but you can no longer have it."

"What…do…you want?" Leonae groaned.

"To offer you redemption." The man said. "You want your revenge you want your crown I can give it to you. That is of course if you're interested?" Leonae thought of it for a second and then nodded.

"I'm interested." He groaned as the man snapped his fingers and had two of his men carry him out of the hospital.


	24. Chapter 24: Old Wounds

**Chapter 24: Old Wounds**

**Authors Note: Thanks to all of you for your reviews as always. Whew long chapter sorry I didn't know when to stop. Not gonna lie there is gonna be a lot of twist and turns in this chapter not all of them will be revealed but they will next chapter. Now that Gauntlet is done for now let's move on to our next team player Phoenix. Okay, let's get started.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Batman.**

* * *

Life went on after the whole Leonae incident.

Sam and Kris were finally able to pick up the pieces of their relationship. Thomas had installed all of the defenses for the headquarters. Hilary and Flynn continued their cleanup of the city both day and night while Marcas continued his job of protecting Jayden's company while Jason went to school along with Blaze as for Ally she and Jayden continued to make public appearances to avoid suspicion as for Ronin well he came in and out from time to time. The Warriors were still trying to get a feeling on him.

Blaze was currently waiting for Ally to pick him up from school not a bad day. Ever since he met Ally and Jayden he vowed to take his life a little more seriously that also meant for his school work. He did fine but a day never went by when he didn't think of his parents.

He leaned against the school wall as he thought of his boyhood days when his father would play with him and his mother would smother him with kisses. He let out a heavy sigh as the pain of his loss crept up on him. His ears then picked up something as he saw two teenage girls talking.

"Did you hear about those kids that were found down in the river?" One girl asked.

"Yeah, they were missing for weeks but then showed up a few days ago." The other girl said. "Poor things, I heard that they were all deformed and shit, like someone experimented on them."

"God what the hell is wrong with people?"

"That's Gotham city for you."

Blaze stared at them with curiosity as he stared at the ground. 'Experiments, who the hell would do something like to kids,' Blaze thought.

Then it hit him like a kick to the head. There was only one person who could be cruel enough to experiment on children.

"Damian Cole." Blaze snarled.

He would never forget that devil of a man for all the tortures he did to him, but not just him his mother his father and a lot of other innocent children. He had sworn when he was rescued by the police he would use the curse he was given to kill Damian.

He felt his hand light up but he quickly suppressed it when Ally pulled in with her Lamborghini. She honked her horn and he sprinted towards her and slid in the passenger seat.

"Hey, what's up?" She asked with a little concern.

"Have you heard that some kids from my school have been missing?" Blaze said in an emotionless voice his face hard with anger.

"Yeah, Ronin and Reaper have been searching for over two weeks and we've come up with nothing." Ally said in a sad tone of voice.

"Hey, can you do me a favor," He asked as Ally looked at him curiously. "I need you to look up a man by the name of Damian Coale."

"Okay." She said as she started up her car and took off to the penthouse.

(!)

In a high tech lab surrounded by medical tables with the bodies of teens covered in cuts and stitches. A man walked past all of them dressed in a black suit with slick black hair as he approached another man.

He was a man in his late forties with black hair with gray streaks which was un-kept. He was currently standing over an African American teen holding a syringe at the side of his neck. The well-dressed man stood next to the un-kept man and freaked out when he saw the neat man.

"Goddammit, what the hell do you want Kinsley," The man snapped. "I am very busy."

"We just wanted to see if this new splicing ability actually worked, Mr. Cole." Adam Kinsley mused.

"We, who the hell is we?" Cole asked.

"Me and him Damian." A calm voice said.

Damian's eyes widened to see Lex Luthor standing right behind him with his hands behind his back.

"Mr. Luthor, I'm surprised to see you here." Damian said. "Well if you're interested I was about to inject him with the ox splicing genes. It will be coded over his D.N.A and slowly turn his body into a minor form of an ox, observe."

He slowly injected the pin into his neck and squeezed the lever on his syringe. The boy on the table let out a growl as he started to struggle against his restraints. Just then his face started to change and horns started to extend out of his head. Fur also started to break through his arms giving him a shiny brown coat and his arms started to get bigger. When it was finally over the boy had broken his restraints and was now standing eight feet tall and was now ripped with two horns on his head.

"How are you?" Cole asked.

"I am fine sir." He said in a gravelly voice.

"So, you can understand me and speak just fine?" He asked.

"Yes." He responded.

"Very well, you will be known as…Brute." Cole said.

"Awesome." Brute grinned.

"Very well done Damian." Lex said. "You have made a perfect splicer.

"How many more can you make?" Kinsley asked. "And what kinds of animals can you make them?"

"I can make as many subjects as you bring me. As for what kind of animals all kinds and I can advance their animal capabilities tenfold. Like our new friend here he has the strength to lift a car over his head. I also have a chameleon splicer that allows her to completely blend into the environment not just changing her color."

"Her, who is she?" Kinsley asked.

"Me." A voice hissed.

Kinsley jumped back as he turned to see nothing but few lab tables but his eyes widened when he saw that the wall and table in the back disintegrated and showed a skinny reptilian girl.

"Was she standing there the whole time?" He asked.

"Yes," Cole chuckled. "The perfect image, I call her Mirage."

"Perfect, I won't waste any more of your time then," Lex said as he motioned to Kinsley. "Mr. Kinsley, if you would show him your bargaining chip."

"Ah, of course." Kinsley said as he snapped his fingers. A young woman with long blonde hair wearing black combat boots, cargo pants and a tank top with a 'No Superman' logo on it, walked in carrying a long stasis pod. She set it down and Cole's eyes widened with glee. "As you requested I was able to clone a perfect copy of Blaze Zephyr."

"Thank you, this is everything I wanted." Cole thanked. "Is this how you created your children?" Kinsley's expression dropped as he stomped towards him.

"No, just the one and my daughters are none of your business." Kinsley snapped.

"Oh yes, I just hope you made this one to obey me. You're daughter made a lot of trouble for you just for not obeying you." Cole snapped. "She told you off, kidnapped your back up daughter and is currently dating hot headed billionaire Jayden Warney."

"Well, at least she didn't burn down my labs and completely destroy my life's work. I can always start over."

"Hey, don't forget I gave Alexandra her power which she used to trash you're research!" Cole shouted. The two looked as if they were about to attack each other when Luthor stood between them.

"Gentlemen, please…you both failed in your work." Lex insulted as the two glared at them. "But that is in the past this is our new business relationship and with my technology, Cole's knowledge of D.N.A splicing and Kinsley's cloning technology no one can stop us."

The two looked at each other and nodded. They all shook hands and went their separate ways.

"Luthor, don't forget about my deal with you." Kinsley said as Luthor nodded.

"Theodosia," The blonde girl stood before Luthor awaiting orders. "I need you to find Jayden Warney and Alexandra Kinsley and bring them back here."

"Yes sir." She said in an emotionless voice. She then lifted up from the ground and into the air and flew out of the lab and into the night.

"I must thank you again for perfecting my Superman clone Mr. Kinsley." Lex complimented.

"Don't worry about it it'll be worth it once I finally get my hands on those two." He snarled. "I want that ungrateful bitch to pay for humiliating me."

"Do whatever you please." Lex said as he walked out if the lab.

(!)

The group was gathered in the living room of the penthouse as Ally went through the files on Damian Cole. Everyone there except Blaze were learning everything they could about Damian. Blaze wasn't interested in any of this crap. He just wanted to know where Damian was.

"Damian Cole, age forty eight." Ally started. "He was the head in a top secret government project that involved in enhancing human capabilities. The work was thought to be impossible until he brought in two top scientists." Ally then pulled up two holographic images causing Blaze's eyes to go wide. "These two are Martha and Daniel Zephyr, Blaze's parents. They were specialist in the project. They succeeded in making the formula but as for candidates there was no luck. Once they were injected they would seize up and die or spontaneously combust depending on the formula. They needed to copy the formula with the human candidate's strand of D.N.A. When he found out about that new piece of information he wanted to test it out as soon as possible."

"So he killed my parents, kidnapped me and turned me into a weapon." Blaze interrupted coldly as everyone looked at him. "But where is he?"

Ally and Jayden looked at each other and let out a heavy sigh.

"We don't know." Jayden said as he rubbed his temples.

"What!?" Blaze snapped as he shot up from his seat.

"Calm down." Sam said as he placed a hand on his shoulder. "We'll find him and stop him, but what I want to know is if these government buttholes have anything to do with what happened to my friends all those years ago?" Again Ally let out a sigh.

"We don't know." She groaned. "There is no leads, no witnesses nothing to go on. We have nothing."

"What about Batman?" Flynn asked.

"Even he doesn't know." Jayden chuckled.

"Wait, what ever happened to Cole?" Thomas asked.

"When I was ten he hired a man to manipulate me into being Cole's bitch, but the cops showed up before he could succeed a navy seals showed up and shut the project down., Cole and that man disappeared before they even got to me. I've been hunting them down since I was ten." Marcus scoffed in disgust as he stood up.

"These pigs are like men from Russia who tortured me and experimented on me, and if they have any relation to Leonae, Slade and Cole they must be that black op government who experimented on us." He suggested. That's when a light bulb went off in Jayden's head.

"Blaze did you get a look at the man who manipulated you?" Jayden asked.

"No, I thought it was Jarvis at first but when I found him he said he never seen me before." Blaze said. "Why?"

"I don't know I need to look up some old files." He said as he left the room. "I'll tell you everything I know tomorrow I promise." Blaze fell back on the couch he was laying on his back.

"Soon, mom and dad soon." He mumbled.

(!)

The next night Jayden was dragging Ally out of his building holding a file filled with the info he had promised Blaze.

"Jayden, what the hell is the hurry?" Ally snarled as she ripped her wrist from his hand.

"The guy Blaze mentioned I think I know him." Jayden exclaimed. "He was-"

Before he could finish his sentence he was sent flying down the parking lot and crashed into his buildings walls. Ally looked at the assailant to see she was a blonde hair teen with a murderous expression on her face.

"Who the hell are you?" She said as he got into a defensive position.

"Theodosia," She said in a monotone voice. "My objective is to abduct you and Jayden Warney."

"Who sent you?" She asked.

"Adam Kinsley." She responded.

"M-My father?" She gasped.

Before she could make a move a gunshot went off as something struck Theodosia's head. Ally looked over to see Jayden holding a Walther PPK but the girl still remained standing. She then turned her attention to Jayden and started walking towards him. Jayden opened fired on her again but the bullets just bounced off her head. Jayden eventually ran out of bullets as Theodosia approached him. She held her fist back and slammed it against his chest sending him flying again. He slammed into another building as Ally went to help him. She pulled out her brass knuckles and slipped them on right before landing a punch into her face. Ally's eyes widened when she saw her knuckles crumble into chunks on the ground. Theodosia's hand then wrapped around her throat and closed off her breathing causing her to pass out.

Jayden let out a growl as his face lit up and his veins glowed red. Using his enhanced speed he charged at Theodosia and tackled her to the ground. With his power he was almost a match for her but his strength was still not compared to hers.

When his physical attacks didn't work he tried energy. His hands cackled with electricity and fired two massive bolts at her. She let out a scream off pain before her eyes glowed red and fired her heat vision at him. She winged his arm which was enough to take him down. Theodosia chuckled as she slowly walked over to him. Jayden was clenching his shoulder as he looked up to see her reach down and slam his head against the ground knocking him out cold.

(!)

Ally heard the faint sound of voices as she slowly came too. She slowly stirred awake as her vision was to blurry from the attack. She saw a dark figure walk towards her and before she could say anything she was struck across the face. Her right cheek stung as she turned to mouth off at the figure when her eyes darkened.

"Adam." She snarled.

"Is that any way to address your father?" He sneered.

"Screw you!" She snapped.

That earned her another slap across the face. Her cheek stung twice as bad as she started to hear thrashing.

"Don't you fucking touch her!" Her eyes widened as she turned to see Jayden strapped to a table with his hand and legs bound. "You touch her again I will fuck kill you!"

"You shut you disgusting mouth you little shit you'll get yours!" He snapped.

"What the hell do you want?" Ally snapped causing her father to look at her with a confused face.

"You think I would forget what you did to me?" He asked rhetorically. "How you stole my legacy and nearly destroyed my life. You cost me time, money and a perfectly good copy of you."

Ally grimaced at what he said as Jayden tried to get an understanding of what they were talking about.

"What the hell is this lunatic talking about?" He asked.

"Oh she hasn't told you?" He said in an amused tone.

"When I got older I started to defy my father." She started. "He wanted the perfect daughter and when I say perfect I mean absolutely flawless. When I was a girl I was studying everything under the sun hell including the sun. I was reading college level book at the age of eight. When I was ten I could speak ten different languages and by the time I was thirteen I had already mastered three different fighting styles."

"And look at how well you turned out because of it." Her father defended. "You are now practically running this morons company and rumor has it you have another job…Breeze."

Ally's eyes widened when she heard that. How did he know about her she and her crew were always careful. Jayden was just as surprised as she was.

"Screw you ya bastard, but what about that Superman clone where the hell did you get her?" He said eyeing the clone.

"Theodosia, I had her created after that failure of mine turned on me."

Jayden and Ally looked over at where the voice came from to see Lex Luthor and Damian Cole step out from the shadows.

"So, that explains where Cole got the funding for his splicing." Jayden snapped.

"Yes, you see I had a bit of bad luck when fighting the Justice League and needed some help." Lex explained. "So I hired Mr. Cole for his meta-human project and Mr. Kinsley for his cloning abilities. It's because of him I was able to create Theodosia."

"And Frost." Cole said as a young boy stood next to him.

"Blaze?" The two gasped.

The boy wore black jeans, boots and a vest and his hair was white as he approached the two.

"Surprised, I had him created because my failure had turned against me." Cole said.

"The same way I had Theodosia made to replace Superboy and how Kinsley created that clone of Ally. That's what all of us have in common, to make up for our mistakes."

"Wait, clone Ally what the hell are you talking about?" He snarled as Cole approached him with a syringe.

"You should rest." Cole chuckled as he stuck him full of the gene splicing. "You two are going to be a part of our little family." He said as a group of splicers approached them. Ally looked over at Jayden in horror as he started to let out screams of pain.

"Don't worry, you can save him," Kinsley said to her in a dark tone. He placed a hand on her cheek and forced her to look at him. "If you tell me where your sister is."

Tears rolled down her cheeks as he started to mutate.

"You took what didn't belong to you and I want what's rightfully mine. She isn't even your real sister she's your clone." He sneered.

"She was still a little girl…and as a big sister I'd rather die than help you!" Ally snapped.

"Well, I see you've made your decision." He said in a monotone voice. "Mr. Cole."

Just then he walked over to her and stuck a needle in her neck. She let out a hiss as the drug entered her blood stream. She started to twitch as her head started to hurt.

"Frost, tomorrow I want you to lead the team to Commissioner Gordon's office and kill him and his crew. He's starting to get closer and once he finds us he'll tell the bat and I don't want him involved." Cole ordered.

"Yes, father." He said as Ally finally succumbed to the darkness.


	25. Chapter 25: Wolfman Vs Batman

**Chapter 25: Wolfman Vs. Batman**

**Authors Note: Thank you all for your lovely reviews and to all the authors who submitted an OC thank you for all the stories you've given me. Also Tonycakes updated her story Just For Laughs and it was an awesome chapter so if you're interested in another B-Man story give it a look. Okay time to get this ball rolling.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Batman.**

* * *

One day later, after the events that happened at Warney-Tech. The Shadow Warriors were scouring the city looking for Jayden and Ally but came up with nothing. They assumed that if they were anywhere they would be with Damian but they didn't know where he was to begin with so they were out of luck.

But they weren't the only ones looking.

Batman and his team were currently looking for clues late at night outside the Jayden's building. Batman and his team were currently searching when he sensed the presence of other people behind him. When he turned he saw Dusk, Reaper and Gauntlet behind him.

"What are you guys doing here?" Dusk asked as he approached Batman.

"Hey, we don't have to be here," Robin snapped. "We're only here because,"

"Robin," Batgirl interrupted. "He wasn't giving us attitude he was just asking a question."

Robin let out a sigh as he relaxed his stance.

"Sorry, usually Shadow is the one giving me crap." Robin said.

"Look, we're not here to cause trouble we just want to find our friends." Gauntlet said. "I've had my friends taken from me by freaks like Cole and I don't want it to happen again."

"I know, Jayden told me about it last night." Batman informed them. This caught the team by surprise. "Yes, he did call me. He knew I was also investigating the missing kids, he told me they were being spliced."

"Yes, the man behind the attack is known as Damian Cole, but according to our records his assets were frozen so we were thinking this goes deeper." Reaper explained.

"I know, and I have a prime suspect." Batman explained. "My sources say that Lex Luthor came in a few weeks ago but no one has seen or heard from him since."

"So if we find Luthor we find Cole and if we find Cole we find Jayden and Ally." Gauntlet said as his face lit up. Metaphorically not literally.

"Yeah, keep dreaming buddy" A voice said from the shadows.

Everyone looked around and got into their defensive poses except for Batman who remained still. Just then a man with horns on his head crashed through the wall followed by a girl designed to look like a cheetah a man who had the build of a gorilla, another man who looked like a smaller version of Killer Croc and a girl with reptilian skin. They were then followed by a familiar face as causing the Shadow Warriors eyes to widen.

"Blaze?" The three said in union.

"Blaze…Oh yeah, the one I was cloned off of." The boy said. He looked just like Blaze except for the white hair. "Your friends Ally and Jayden made that same mistake." Dusk let out a growl as he made a lunge at them but was stopped when Batman held out his arm in front of them.

"Where are they?" Batman asked in a deep voice. "And who are you?"

"My name is Frost, as for your friends well…" He said eyeing up the cheetah girl as his face broke out in a sadistic grin. Dusk caught that smirk and wasted no time pulling out his tonfa's. He had unsheathed his blades and charged at Frost as fast as he could.

Frost only smirked as water droplets dripped from his hands. He swung his arms around before thrusting them out and firing a stream of water at him. Dusk was caught off guard as he was sent flying back while being crushed by the waters pressure. Frost continued to drench him in water until he was struck across the face with a batarang.

Frost fell back clenching his sore eye as he looked over to see Batgirl smirking while flicking out three batarangs. He let out a growl as he looked back at his animal crew.

"What the hell are you waiting for ya idiots?" He snarled. "Kill them!"

The bull man grinned as he charged towards Dusk who had his tonfa's ready and his Adonis strength charged. The two charged at each other as Dusk took a stab at him. The bull man smacked his weapon out of his hand and landed a kick to his chest sending him back a few feet. Dusk landed hard on the ground as the bull man made another charge at him.

Dusk quickly rolled out of the way causing the bull man to crash into the wall. The bull man let out a groan as he rubbed his sore head when he felt something strike the back of his head. He looked behind him to see Robin with his staff drawn. The bull man let out another growl but stopped when he felt a hand grab his shoulder. He turned to see Dusk with his fist held back and heading right towards his face. The bull man fell back onto the ground unconscious as Dusk nodded in approval towards Robin.

Batgirl and the cheetah girl were currently engaged in hand to hand combat as the cheetah girl swiped her claws at her. Batgirl ducked under the next swing as she brought an upper cut to her chin. The cheetah girl rubbed her chin and let out a feral roar as she took a dive at Batgirl. She tackled Batgirl to the ground causing the two to struggle.

"Down kitty down!" She growled as she squeezed the cufflink on her glove. A small burst of pepper gas sprayed into the cheetah girls face causing her to break her hold on Batgirl and thrash around in the open. Her eyes were clenched shut so she couldn't see Batgirl throw her grappling hook at her and tie her up. "Good kitty." She said as she petted her head.

Gauntlet was currently looking for the reptilian girl but she used her camouflage to hide from him. She would come out and attack him from time to time making it hard to track her, and he couldn't use his fire powers to attack her because they were in a populated area.

"Go ahead." She hissed. "Use that power of yours and light the place up."

"Yeah, and burn down all these buildings?" He asked rhetorically. "Not gonna happen, but here's a fun fact. Today in school I learned that lizards are cold blooded and act out under high temperatures. So I guess we're gonna have a vice versa here." He then held his arms out horizontal and his hands started to admit a heat wave. "Out of the fire and into the oven."

He then slowly turned around as his hands admitted the heat waves. He coated the walls and open air as he waited to find the girl. His right hand trailed along one of the walls when he saw the wall starting to twitch. His eyes hardened on the wall as he waited to see another twitch. He charged up a fire ball when another burst of fire already hit her. She let out a high pitch squeal as she fell to the ground.

She was too badly burned to move as she looked up at her assailant. Cladded in his leather jacket and his black mask with the phoenix image on it.

"Phoenix," Gauntlet exclaimed. "I had it under control."

"I know," Phoenix gloated. "I just wanted to steal your moment."

Gauntlet playfully rubbed his head as Phoenix pushed his hand away. The two looked out at the battle field to see Reaper beating down the Crocodile man who had an understanding of human crocodiles since he was raised by Killer Croc and Batman who had just knocked out the gorilla man.

"Where are Ally and Jayden?" Phoenix asked.

"We still haven't found them," Gauntlet said in a low voice. "But here's hoping we can,"

He was interrupted by a stream of water that sent him across the main yard. Phoenix jumped back and lit his arms up ready to take out who ever just attacked when he froze in place of who it was. His clone smirked as he slowly walked towards him.

"Well the good news is you're not crazy," He said in a cocky voice. "The bad news is that you are gonna drown to death."

Frost then held out his hand as water droplets started to form around it. He then thrust his hand out and fired a stream of water at him soaking Phoenix to the bone. The current of the water sent Phoenix crashing into a wall as Frost continued to walk towards him and stopped his assault.

"Come on what are you waiting for?" Frost antagonized as he waved his hands towards Phoenix. "Can't light up when you're soaked and wet?" Phoenix looked up at him in shock as he walked towards him.

"What the hell are you?" Phoenix snapped.

"You're better half." He said as frost started to admit from his hands. In an instant a sword made from ice appeared in his hands. He held it upside down ready to stab Phoenix when something flew at Frost shattering his sword. He looked over to see Batman walking towards him. He didn't have time to prepare as he saw a ball of fire fly towards him. He prepared a wall of water to defend himself as he was sent flying back upon impact.

As he looked around he saw that he was surrounded by enemies as he looked up to see Gauntlet with his palm glowing red.

"Usually I'm a fire pun kind of guy, but I think I can make an exception." He chuckled as he charged up another attack. "You're all washed up!"

"Not today!" Frost said as he raised his hands.

Suddenly the ground shook as burst of water ripped out of the ground and flooded the main yard. The current swept Frost and his meta-human friends away leaving everyone with nothing but bruises.

"Dammit!" Phoenix shouted. "They were our only lead towards Ally and Jayden!"

"This is just fucking great." Dusk grunted. "Now what do we do?"

"Say please."

Everyone turned to see a lithe figure saunter into the light. Wearing her traditional black skin tight suit Selina Kyle with her trademark grin and bright green eyes walked over to Batman who was still unfazed by her charm.

"You know for a silent knight such as yourself you sure do make a lot of noise." She swooned as she caressed his cheek. "Have these kids been giving you a hard time?"

"Hardly," he deadpanned as he pulled her hand away. "What did you mean by 'please'?"

"I need your help." She said in a serious tone as she moved over to the shadows and pulled out another person who was covered in a black sheet. "When I heard Ally was missing I didn't my part to go and search for her," Her expression then dropped as she motioned towards the cloaked person next to her. "I found her."

"Ally!" Dusk and Phoenix exclaimed as they ran towards her like a couple of kids who missed their mother, which Ally was to them. She unfolded her hands and held them out and the two boys stopped at what they saw. Instead of seeing slim beige hands they say two furry red hands with claws.

"Don't look at me." She mumbled they could practically see the shame on her face through the cloak. The two boys were unfazed as Phoenix took her hands into his and Dusk reached up and tugged off her hood. Everyone except for Batman and Catwoman let out a gasp. Ally's long red hair was gone and replaced with cat ears, her cheeks had whiskers coming out of each side of her face and she was covered head to toe in red cat fur.

"What happened?" Dusk whimpered.

"My father happened." She said in a low voice.

* * *

(Batcave)

Ally who was now literally a catwoman was currently sitting in on a chair while stroking Jason's hair. He was silently weeping as he tightened his hold around her waist. They had made their way back to the cave instantly when Batman mentioned a cure to reverse the affects. Ally also requested that Red Crosshairs A.K.A Marcus and Ronin because she said she would need their help, but when they reunited Marcus freaked out at the sight of Ally. Ronin was stunned but he didn't make a scene like Marcus who didn't offend her but Blaze was disgusted at his behavior.

"What the hell is wrong with you?" He snapped at the Russian assassin. "Ally needs all our support and you go and freak the hell out?!"

"Blaze." Ally sighed as the Russian remained silent.

"Well, say something you lousy bastard. You're supposed to be her friend right?"

"Blaze." Ally said again only with more force.

"She's the reason you're here and she treated you like a person not a freak and you can't do the same!" He shouted.

"HE"S AFRAID OF CATS!" Ally shouted causing everyone to look at her.

Blaze turned to the cat woman and saw that even Dusk had lifted his head and gave her a puzzled look.

"When he was a boy he was attacked by an alley cat when he was playing outside." She explained. "He confided in me about it." She then let out a small chuckle. "He told me about a nightmare he had where a race of cat people came and swept him out of his bed to do experiments on him."

Everyone remained silent for a minute as each one let out a snicker or a chuckle every now and again. Blaze on the other hand burst into tears as he started laughing his heart out and soon so did everyone. Marcus stood there embarrassed as Blaze wrapped an arm around his shoulder.

"Okay, okay enough guys," Blaze said between laughs as everyone started to calm down. "I'm sorry Red I didn't mean to offend you or question your loyalty. Or tell everyone you were afraid of cat people."

"Don't worry it, it was stupid for me to act like that." Marcus apologized. "I am going to break Cole and her father for what happened." Then Marcus had a quizzical look on his face. "What did happen to you and Jayden?"

Ally sat up in her chair as she explained how Jayden had info on what might have happened to Blaze all those years ago and how they were jumped by a superman clone. Everyone was shocked as Ally then told them how her father wanted revenge on her for running away and falling for Jayden she also told them why her father really wanted revenge.

"As I was getting older I really started to rebel against my father." She explained. "The straw that broke the camel's back was when he injected me with a splicer drug that Cole probably made for him. I nearly died that day but when I had awaken I heard that my father said I was a failure and he had my DNA to make a clone of me and he had hoped and I quote 'will be more loyal than my daughter.' He was planning on hotwiring information into her head making her his slave. When I got the chance I always broke into his secret work space and rewrote her to be a normal person."

"You made sure when she was born she was born with free will." Sarina said.

"Yes, and as you could imagine my father was quite upset." She stated matter-o-factly. "When my sister was 'born' she was born as a ten year old girl, me I was already fifteen so once I knew she was ready I took her and we ran away from my father. We ran away to Gotham and I left her to a kind old couple then after that I met up with Selina we became friends then a couple years later I met Jayden and that's pretty much how I got wrapped up with him."

"Speaking of Jayden, what happened to him?" Dusk asked.

"Right, I was getting to that." She said as she took a deep breath. "When we came to we saw Lex, Cole and my father standing before us telling us how they had cloned Blaze and Superman and planed on making more. My father wanted Jayden and I to be a part of that army so he injected me first and then Jayden. Jayden was already pissed when they injected him and,"

"They turned him into a wolf he went nuts and broke the two of you out of your restraints. Only when you two broke free Jayden went wild and ran away." Batman explained as he reached into his belt and pulled out his injection gun that was filled with the cure he was working on. Ally looked at him confused at his explanation.

"How did you know he was a wolf?" She asked.

"Because he's here." He said as he stood in front of the group of heroes and assassins.

A low growl came from the shadows as everyone prepared for what was to come. A big black furry foot stepped out of the shadows and into the light as the rest of him appeared. Ally stood right up as everyone stared wide eyed at the former leader. He stood eight feet tall, was covered head to toe in black fur and had claws for hands. Jayden Warney was now a wolfman.

"Oh my god." Blaze gasped as Jayden let out a howl that nearly shattered everyone's ear drums.

Jayden started running towards the group as Batman made a leap towards him with his cure. Jayden held his arm back and with one powerful swoop smacked Batman across the cave. Robin drew his staff and let out a war cry as he charged at Jayden. He swung his staff ready to strike him across the face but Jayden caught the end with his hand. The two gripped the ends of the staff and were now locked in a battle of strength, a battle witch Robin was losing. Robin's legs started to buckle under the pressure as Ronin swooped and made a move.

He flipped over the two and fired a few stun darts at Jayden. Sparks cackled on his back causing Jayden to let out a growl as he eased up on Robin. Robin then took this opportunity to bring his foot up and land an upper cut to Jayden's chin knocking him back. He let out a growl as he looked at Robin and before he could react was lifted up by his throat. Jayden then swung him around and threw Robin into Ronin knocking both of them down.

Reaper and Red decided to get involved as Reaper already had his Scythe gun prepared. Red had brought his Co2 tranquilizer gun ready as he turned to Reaper.

"That won't kill him, will it?" Red asked.

"No, I set it to stun," Reaper said as he twisted the handle switching it to stun mode. "He'll be fine, what about that gun of yours, will it be enough to bring him down?"

"Yes, these will be strong enough to knock him out." Red confirmed as the two aimed their weapons at Jayden. He was currently shaking off Dusk who had his tonfa around Jayden's neck while Gauntlet was trying to restrain him with his chain whip.

Jayden let out a loud roar as he grabbed Gauntlet's whip and gave it a strong pull. Gauntlet went flying towards a wall as Jayden flipped Dusk over his shoulder and onto the ground. When they were in the clear both Red and reaper fired at Jayden. Reaper's shot stunned Jayden for a minute before Red's dart stuck in Jayden's stomach. Jayden was a little dizzy but shook it off as he stared at the two.

The two assassin's eyes widen like diner plates as Jayden charged at them. Reaper tried to shoot him again but failed when Jayden snatched the gun out of his hands and smacked it across his face. Red immediately ditched his gun and engaged in combat with his boss. Even with his strength he still couldn't bring Jayden down. Red landed another punch to Jayden's head as Blaze rushed over and jumped on Jayden's back and wrapped his arms around his neck. Red then held down Jayden's arms as Batman rushed over with the cure.

Before he could give it to Jayden, he kicked red off of him and threw Blaze on the ground. Batman leaped in and sent a few smacks to his face and then a kick to his head. Jayden staggered back glaring death at Batman as the two circled each other. Batman was unfazed by his stare as he challenged his former student. Batman then made a move towards Jayden and threw a punch to his head but Jayden was to fast as Jayden grabbed him by the wrist. Jayden brought his face towards Batman's trying to bite his neck, but before he could he felt a line wrap around his neck.

Batman turned to see Batgirl trying to hold Jayden back with all her strength. She was struggling badly and Jayden knew it as he landed a thrust kick to Batman's stomach. The dark knight let out a gasp of air and fell to his knees as he clenched his stomach trying to soothe the pain. Jayden paid him no mind as he took the line in his mouth and broke free. Batgirl started to shake as he slowly walked towards her, as a taunt he ran his hand across the cave walls sharpening his claws. She then took a deep breath and prepared a batarang but she didn't get a chance to throw it as he pounced on her. He had her pinned to the ground with his fangs mere inches from her face. She waited for him to kill her when she felt his wet dog nose press against her face.

He was sniffing her as he tried to recognize her scent and started licking her face. Batgirl was at a loss at what to do as she tempted fate by scratching his ear.

"What the hell is he doing?" Blaze asked.

"Sarina is wearing Barbra's old Batsuit." Batman explained. "He must recognize her scent off the suit. He did love her after all."

"Bat's give me the antidote I have an idea." Ally said. "Quickly, I think he's starting to pick up Sarina's scent." Ally said as Batman gave her the syringe. "Selina, I need you to save Sarina."

"I got her don't you worry, I've been stealing from that kid since he was Sparrow." She teased as she readied her whip.

Ally took a deep breath as she started walking towards Jayden who was still running his tongue over Sarina's face.

"Ally, could you get him off me I'm gonna small like slobber for a week!" She growled as Jayden did the same causing her to freak out. "Calm down boy!" She said as she continued to scratch his ear again.

"Jayden," Ally started softly as he stopped licking and looked towards Ally. "Come here."

Jayden was slow but was moving towards Ally breaking his hold on Sarina. When she was in the clear she started to move away when she saw someone run towards her and throw her over their shoulders and carry her to safety.

"Wow, you sure are strong." Sarina said over Catwoman's shoulder.

"Well, some goods are too big to carry in a hand bag." Catwoman gloated as she carried her to safety.

"Jayden, don't worry it'll be fine." She said soothingly as she ran her small hand on his hairy face. "We're together again. It'll be okay." Jayden let out a whimper as she wrapped her arms around his large neck. They stayed like that for a minute before she stuck the needle in his neck. Jayden let out a roar as he clenched his neck and started to thrash around.

Just then the fur on his body started to sink into his body and his face started to turn back to normal. His screams went from animal to human as he finally turned back to normal. Jayden collapsed to the ground and everyone rushed to his aid.

Batman carried him to a medical table as Blaze stood there in horror of what he just saw. Jayden was an animal anything that was human of him wasn't there and it was from that disgusting act towards his friend he knew what had to be done.

He was going to kill Ally's father, Lex Luthor and Damian Cole.

"They are all going to burn." He growled as his eyes shined red.


	26. Chapter 26: Burning Vengeance: Part 1

**Chapter 26: Burning Vengeance: Part 1**

**Authors Note: Hey everyone I love the feedback thank you for the reviews and I hope you guys enjoy this chapter. Also Assassins Creed 3 is awesome completely awesome. This chapter is a little back story on Blaze's tragic past so next chapter will be all action. Enjoy. **

**Happy Halloween!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Batman.**

* * *

Jayden laid on a medical table as Ally sat beside him. Thanks to Batman her and Jayden were now back to normal. Everyone was happy that they had their friends back to normal, but Blaze was still furious. Damian had crossed the line. He swore to Jayden and Ally and on his parents graves he would kill him.

That's when it hit him. His parents, lord knew he missed them with every fiber of his being. He still remembered the day that Damian stole them from him.

_(Flashback)_

Little Blaze was currently walking down the halls holding his mother's, Dr. Martha Zephyr's hand. She was taking him to her office to get ready to leave for the day and celebrate her son's birthday with her husband Daniel Zephyr. They had finally made it to her office and set Blaze on her desk while she packed up her files in her briefcase.

"When's Daddy gonna get here?" Blaze said as his little legs swayed backed and forth on the edge of the desk. Martha smiled as she started tickling her son's tummy causing him to giggle uncontrollably.

"Soon my little Phoenix," She cooed. "We're all gonna go out for ice cream then we'll take you home and we'll have pizza and cake then you can open your presents and,"

Just then her door burst opened to reveal her husband who was usually calm and neat, but now his brown hair was in bangs covering his eyes which were wide and had a look of fear.

"We have to leave now." He said as calm as he could as he picked up his son.

"Dan, what's the matter?" Martha asked as she started to panic.

"We made a break through with the Meta-Human project." He explained. "The power for a human to use elements can work, but we've just been going at it the wrong way. Instead of manually trying to create the power we instead need to rewrite human DNA before splicing it completely."

"Rewrite, you mean turn a human's DNA into the actual formula we've been trying to make?" She asked.

"Yes, but I made a mistake, a grave mistake." He said as he held Blaze tight to his chest. Martha saw this action causing her eyes to widen in horror.

"You didn't." She gasped.

"I did." Dan admitted. "Using Blaze's blood I was able to create a formula that can temporarily allow someone to use and manipulate fire, but Cole doesn't want temporarily he wants permanent and the only way to make the affects permanent…is to completely rewrite their genetic code."

Martha would have slapped him if Blaze wasn't so close to him.

"How could you?" She whispered.

"For the greater good Doctor." A new voice said.

Both Martha and Dan's eyes widened as they turned to see their boss Damian Cole standing in the middle of the hall. He and two of his security guards who were dressed in body armor blocked their path as his face broke out in a greedy smile.

"You stay the hell away from our son!" Martha yelled.

"Martha, Martha, Martha…" Cole mused. "Your son has the potential to become something great. Hell he could put us all on the map in a way we've never dreamed. With just a few years of experimenting and a few years of training he could be the world's next super hero." He said as he took a drag from his cigar. "Please, don't jeopardize the world its peace and freedom just from some overprotective nature."

"World peace my ass Cole," Dan snarled. "All you care about is lining your pockets and I will not have you turn my son into some war machine just so you can put a little more money in your pocket!" At this Cole started to laugh uncontrollably as Dan's eyes hardened on Cole. "What's so damn funny?"

"That you think you even have a choice." He said as he pulled out a hand gun.

A loud bang hurt Blaze's ears as he felt something warm splash on his head. He looked up to see blood spurting out of his father's head as he and his father fell back. The two landed on the ground hard as Blaze heard his mother let out a horrible shriek. Blaze looked behind him to see his mother crying as she rushed over to him, when Damian fired another round ending his mother as well.

The young boy looked between his mother and father as he tried to figure out what had just happened. He reached his hands over to his mother and gave her a few shakes trying to wake her up.

Nothing.

He gave up on her and tried the same thing with his father. His little hands pressed down on his chest as he shook him frantically.

Nothing.

"Mommy…Daddy…Don't go." He whispered as tears streamed down his face. "Don't leave me here all alone. It's my birthday you promised we'd get ice cream and pizza and cake."

As he sat there he felt something strike the back of his head. He rolled over on his back and looked up to see Damian Cole laughing his heart out, if he ever had out to start.

"Aw, poor baby." He teased.

"W-Who are you?" Blaze asked tiredly. Damian let out a grunt as he looked down at the boy.

"I'm Damian Cole, why?" He snarled.

"So…I can remember who to look for when I get older." Blaze said.

"Bah, shut up!" He said as he raised his foot and brought it down on Damian's head knocking him out.

For the next five years Cole had experimented, drugged, tortured and trained Blaze making sure he was built for combat. On the year of his tenth birthday he was currently starting to get more powerful as time went on and Cole knew that he would not be able to stop him, but he didn't want to kill him due to all the time and money he spent on him. Blaze remembered that Cole hired someone to hypnotize him but he couldn't remember his face for name.

He remembered lying on a medical table as Cole and the stranger stood over him.

"You're sure he won't get hurt?" Cole snapped. "Because I spent a lot of time making him perfect and he ain't gonna do me any good with a melted brain."

"Please, Mr. Cole you hurt me with your words." The voice said in a calm but malice voice. "When I am done with him he will be under your command only."

"Okay, do what you gotta do then." Cole ordered as the man placed a hand over Blaze's face.

The man paid Cole no mind as he stared into Blaze's eyes. Blaze remembered his eyes being silver, cold and piercing as if he was staring into his very soul. Blaze still shudders at the thought when he's all alone.

"What about the other experiments has he fought against them too?" The man asked.

"Yeah, and he took all of them out no problem." Cole chuckled.

"Any flaws?"

"Well, the whole rewriting thing made the kid weak to mercury." Cole said sheepishly. "I don't know but every time he gets it on him when he lights up he explodes."

"That's unfortunate but we'll have to make due. He's quickly learning all of his potential. Humans have much more power than anyone could possibly imagine."

"Yeah…so you almost done?" Cole asked sheepishly as he felt uneasy with this man.

"That's what I'm talking about sir," The man said with tension in his voice. "He should have fallen under my spell the moment I touched him but he's resisting."

"Resisting, how?" Cole snapped.

"Well, my guess is that his hatred for you is so powerful that he will never obey you or see you as his master." The man stated smugly.

"Well fix it." He ordered.

"Sorry, but I'm out of time." He said.

"What do you, huh?" Cole said as the man had just disappeared. "How the hell?"

"Sir," A security guard shouted as he ran up to Cole. "The Justice League will be here in only a few minutes."

"Dammit," He snapped. "Fuck it I'm out of here!"

Just like that after all those years of pain and torment Cole had just abandoned Blaze without even a second glance. Blaze immediately felt like dying right then and there.

"Over here I found someone!" A voice said.

Blaze looked over and saw a dark figure standing over him as another person stood next to him.

"Who is he Ms. Martian?" The person asked as the green skinned woman placed her hands on his head.

"He's Blaze Zephyr," She explained. "His parents were murdered five years ago and he was presumed dead while Damian Cole ran sick twisted experiments on him. Listen he needs medical treatment now."

"Don't worry I got him." The voice said as he picked him up and held him in his arms.

"Okay, let's go Sparrow."

_(Flashback end)_

Blaze was broken from his thoughts as he felt someone pushing on his shoulder. He looked up to see Gauntlet looking down at him.

"Hey, he's awake." Gauntlet said.

Blaze's eyes shot open as he looked over at Jayden who was now being cradled by Ally. Blaze smiled warmly as they all gathered around.

"Hey kitten." Jayden mumbled as Ally stroked his cheek.

"Hey grumpy." Ally cooed.

Sarina in the back thought it was strange how those two flirted so much like Batman and Catwoman, but ignored it as Jayden started to sit up.

"What happened, where we are," He asked as he started flicking his tongue. "And why do I taste cheap perfume?" Sarina let out a small growl as Reaper walked up to his leader.

"Jayden, you and Ally were kidnapped and mutated into animals by Damian Cole. Batman and the rest of us teamed up to find you and Ally when you broke in and attacked us. We were able to subdue you and reverse the effects of the formula you were given. You're safe now."

"And as for the cheap perfume you licked it all off of Sarina's face." Gauntlet quipped.

"Gross." Jayden said.

"And it's not cheap!" Sarina snapped.

"Whatever, anyways where did you get the cure?" Jayden asked as he got off the table. His friends went to help him but he waved them off as he walked over to Batman.

"We used a similar serum to the one we used to cure Dr. Kirk Langstrom." Batman said.

"Man-Bat, damn I forgot all about him." Jayden said. "Anyways, I have to tell you everything I know about Cole."

Jayden then told everyone about how Damian teamed up with Luthor and Kinsley to create an army of mutant soldiers. Also, that they have a superman clone and a clone of Blaze who could use water and ice attacks. He also knew where their hideout was.

"Kinsley's Pharmaceutical Company," Blaze snarled as he looked at Ally. "I don't get it, if you knew where your father was why didn't you try and kill him?"

"Because I didn't need to," She defended. "I knew where he was and I didn't care. As long as Jenny was safe I don't care what happens to him."

"Jenny, that's her name?" Jayden asked.

"Yeah, my little star." She smiled. "She's around Jason's age, she's into music she mostly plays the piano and she takes martial arts and,"

"Wait, I thought you said you haven't seen her since you split up?" Jayden asked.

"I haven't…I just…."

"You made sure she was never alone." Marcus said.

"I made sure she stayed on the right path." Ally said.

"Speaking of which, why didn't you tell me you had a sister?" Jayden asked.

"I didn't want her involved with our life." She admitted which caused Jayden to look a little hurt. "Don't get me wrong I love my life and I love you it's just…I wanted her to have a normal life not one like all of ours. She can be whatever she wants and not live as an assassin."

"I get you, don't worry I understand." Jayden said as she took his hand.

"She's been kidnapped." Batman said.

"What!" She shrieked as she ran up to him.

"I immediately hacked into Kinsley's Company cameras and saw a clip of him dragging your sister along with him." He explained as he replayed the footage.

The image was Kinsley who had and arm around Jenny's neck and was dragging her into the building. Ally grimaced at the sight of her father treating her sister like this. She immediately ran towards the stairs but was stopped by Catwoman.

"Hold on," She said. "You're still weak from that transformation. You stay here and I'll go and get Jenny."

"Fuck that, I'm gonna round up the Shadow Warriors and take those sick bastards out." Jayden growled.

"No, Selina's right." Batman ordered. "You are still weak from the transformation and you know I can't have you killing them. You and your team will stay here and I'll handle things from here."

"Oh, Okay!" Jayden said sarcastically as he aimed his hands at Batman. He fired two bolts of electricity at him sending him flying across the cave.

Batman let out a painful grunt as he fell to the ground. Robin was enraged at what Jayden did and was about to attack when Dusk ran up behind him and put him in a sleeper hold. Robin tried to break free but Dusk was using his Adonis strength to cut off his air. In a matter of seconds Robin passed out leaving Catwoman and Batgirl standing.

"Dusk, tie them up please." Jayden asked as everyone aimed their weapons at the two.

"Are you guys serious?" Batgirl asked as Dusk tied his special cable around the two. "We save you and you just turn on us?"

"Hey, we have a score to settle and I will be dammed if I'm gonna be stopped by Batman." Jayden snapped. "I'm the one in charge not him I make the decisions not him!"

"Geez, you are acting like such a child." Batgirl sighed.

"Oh am I?" Jayden asked as Reaper brought him a case filled with his gear. "Batman works alone kid, he doesn't want our help or yours either. Didn't you hear what he said, he said 'I'll handle things' not we. Face it kid, you may think you're his girl but deep down your just a human shield. Accept that now and you won't be hurt down the line like I was."

"That's not true he doesn't use us a shields or bait or any kind of tool you've mentioned." She defended. "We are partners, he just cares about us that's all. He doesn't even let me out on my own."

As soon as Sarina said that Jayden gave her an amused looked before he clasped his mask on and put on his glasses.

"We're just pawns kid, we lure out the criminals and take the beating and he swoops in and takes them out. Just like now, I gave him the info and he turned his back on us."

"H-He didn't want you to kill them," Sarina defended. "He knew that you would let Blaze kill Cole. He's just a kid."

"Yeah I am a kid," Blaze growled. "I was a kid who saw his parents get gunned down. I was a kid who went through god awful experiments and I am a kid who will avenge his parent's death!"

"You heard the kid, let's go people!" Shadow said as Ally dressed in her Breeze outfit. They were about to leave when Shadow stopped and grabbed Blaze. "Hey Gauntlet did you take my bike here?"

"Yeah, why?" He asked.

"You can borrow it for a little while longer me and Blaze are gonna ride together. We need to talk." Shadow said.

"Okay…but what about a ride?" Blaze asked as he put on his Phoenix mask.

"Right here!" Shadow chuckled causing Batgirl to panic.

"No, no, no Jayden Batman is mad enough at you as it is." She warned. "This is just over kill!"

"Don't care!" Jayden grinned.

(Gotham Streets)

The Batmobile sped down the streets of Gotham as the jets flared bright at the back. Shadow let out high pitched shouts while Phoenix held on for dear life. He was freaking out and would have shouted at Shadow but he couldn't even turn his head due to how fast they were driving.

"Jayden, for god's sake slow down!" Phoenix shouted.

"Hell no, I told myself I would drive this thing to hell and that's what I'm gonna do!" Shadow shouted. "I always wanted to drive this since I was a kid!"

"Didn't we have to talk?" Phoenix asked.

"Oh yeah," He said as he slowed the Batmobile. "I need to know, do you remember me?"

"Yeah, you and that Martian girl saved me." Phoenix said as he felt the pressure life from his face. "Is that why you were so quick to recruit me?"

"Yeah, why didn't you stay at the orphanage?" Shadow asked.

"I tried Jayden I really did." Phoenix said in a shaky voice. "But I just couldn't shake the memories. I escaped the labs but I never left. I mean all I could think of was Cole and how much I wanted him dead."

Jayden knew where he was coming from. Not a day goes by in his life where he doesn't think of his father who was gunned down, or his aunt Barbra who was crippled and Jason who was murdered by the same man. Then Batman who still tried to control Jayden, Batman failed him but he wouldn't fail Blaze. Shadow stopped the car and looked his young friend in his eyes.

"Blaze, trust me on this I will help you get Damian, but I need to know." Jayden said sternly. "Will you kill Damian Cole?"

Blaze thought of it and he needed to know deep down if _he _was ready. He needed to know if he could kill the man who murdered his parents, tortured him and ruined his life. Then there were his friends who were no less than three hours ago mutant animals.

But Blaze had never actually killed a man before even if Cole was as evil as he was, could he kill a man with his own hands.

That's when he remembered what Jayden taught him about being a Shadow Warrior. It wasn't about revenge or any other sick gain. It was to make sure that no other child would suffer like he did and also to make sure Cole's evil never continued like it was now. Blaze took a deep breath as he looked at his mentor.

"Tonight, Damian Cole will die by my hands." Phoenix said. "But I will not just do it for revenge or for pleasure. I will do it for the child who wants to spend his birthday free with his parents and not ruined by the pigs like Cole."

Shadow smiled under his mask and nodded at Phoenix as he started up the car.

"For your parents." Shadow said.

"For my parents." Phoenix confirmed.


	27. Chapter 27: Burning Vengeance Part 2

**Chapter 27: Burning Vengeance: Part 2**

**Authors Note: Thank you all for your reviews and yes I did use that reference from Assassins Creed 3 and you know why? Because it was an awesome line! Seriously what kid says that? I'll tell ya who one bad ass bastard child! I am also glad that a lot of my fans are assassin's creed fans who understood the reference. At first I was gonna say 'Keep an eye out for a reference' or something but I wanted to see if you guys could find it yourselves and you did. Respect! Okay this is gonna be a long chapter filled with a lot of action so enjoy!**

**Okay now onto the chapter, also if I'm slow this month it's only because I am playing Black Ops 2 and Halo 4.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Batman.**

* * *

The Shadow Warriors gathered near the Kinsley's building planning out their attack. They all gathered around Thanatos who had a holographic layout of the building. The team was currently looking for Jenny so Luthor or Kinsley wouldn't have leverage on Breeze.

"Okay, the labs are in the basement." Thanatos said. "And from what I can tell Kinsley is down there as well along with Luthor, Theodosia and Frost."

"And Cole?" Phoenix asked. "Is he there?"

"Yes, the doors leading to the labs are locked by security counsels that require eye scans, passwords and hand prints. The doors are reinforced and are guarded by security turrets that will shoot unauthorized personal."

"Can you hack into it and shut it down?" Shadow asked.

"No, but I can shut down power to the whole block. It'll then give us time to open the doors manually, but a backup generator will start up the turrets again." Thanatos said.

"How long?" Shadow asked.

"Ten minutes." Thanatos stated.

"Okay people, here's the plan." Shadow said as he pointed at the hologram display. "Phoenix and I will go to the labs. I know for sure they're gonna send those splicers and Frost after us for sure, but the real challenge will be Theodosia, which is why I need you guys to take her down."

"And you want to tell us how the hell to do that?" Hitgirl asked.

"She's a clone of Superman, she is vulnerable to kryptonite and I had Red bring in the kryptonite rounds. We won't rely solely on them though I ran over our files and the ones who are a match for Superman is Thanatos due to his armor matching the same designs as Luthor's suit. Gauntlets magic and surpass any kind of immunity and I have my Adonis strength maybe Red can give it a try but I would just stick with the special rounds."

"Okay, we have a way of taking her down, what's the plan?" Ronin asked.

"I need Thanatos and Gauntlet to fly up and just start trashing the building, their scanners will pick you up but I want them to sweat." Shadow said.

"They'll sweat alright, I make sure of it." Gauntlet grinned as he clenched his fist which emitted an orange hue.

"Alright, here's the rest of the plan…"

* * *

(!)

"What kind of bullshit is this Slade!?" Cole snarled as he stared into a computer screen featuring Slade.

"This 'bullshit' is the end of my bargain Mr. Cole." Slade said in his monotone voice. "I gave you the resources and the money to complete your research in human D.N.A splicing and in exchange you send me the formula on how to do it. Our mutual partnership is over."

"What the hell am I supposed to do?" Cole demanded. "My sources say that those punks are heading here!"

"I left a present for you that should give you an edge." Slade said. "Goodbye Mr. Cole."

The screen turned black as Cole let out an angry shout and flipped over a table. The contents crashed on the floor as he started letting out heavy snarls. As he paced the room his eye caught something shiny on the ground. He kneeled down on the ground and lifted it up off the ground to see that it was a case. He opened it and saw a syringe filled with a similar liquid that he had been using. He grinned wickedly as he stuck it into his neck. His eyes turned yellow and his iris turned black as the lights went out.

* * *

(!)

"The powers out, go now!" Thanatos yelled.

"Okay, everyone attack!" Shadow revved the Batmobile and slammed down on the gas and through the garage. The turrets were disabled as he and his team charged through the garage and towards the wall. "Hold on tight kid!" Shadow said to Phoenix as the braced for impact.

Shadow activated the battering rams on the front end of the batmobile. Within seconds he crashed through the wall and activated the guns on the car. They encountered multiple splicers and bodyguards who were still stunned by the crash and were unprepared for the oncoming gunfire. Shadow held his finger down on the trigger and scattered bullets all across the lab sending all their enemies fell to the ground.

Once all their enemies were down, Shadow pulled out of the lab and into the garage, he and Phoenix got out and went to go get their crew when they noticed that all their crew was just standing still.

"Come on what are you guys waiting for, the emergency power will be on soon." Shadow demanded.

"Wait, shouldn't the power already be on?" Phoenix asked.

"Yes, which is why I just activated an E.M.P it disabled the emergency backup power to the defense system." A voice growled from the shadows.

"Oh shit." Shadow grunted as he looked over to the voice.

Batman, Batgirl, Robin and Nightwing appeared from the shadows as Shadow grimaced under his mask.

"This ends now Shadow, we'll handle it from here." Batman growled.

"You would deny this boy his revenge?" Shadow snapped.

"He's just a kid, for god sakes we go to the same school!" Batgirl shouted.

"He deserves to have his revenge," Hitgirl barked. "That pig slaughtered his mother and father for money!"

"Killing Cole won't bring her back and he'll be just as bad." Robin snapped.

"Cole's research is an abomination against nature he deserves to be put down." Reaper said in a monotone voice.

"Killing people is not true justice, if he kills him we'll have no choice but to take you down!" Nightwing shouted.

"SHUT UP!"

Everyone went silent as they all turned to look at Phoenix who was breathing heavily.

"I am not being manipulated by Shadow, or doing this for justice or for the warriors." Phoenix growled. "I'm doing this for me and if any of you I don't care who, gets in my way I will kill you." His eyes started to glow red as he turned to the lab. "I am going to kill Cole and that's all there is too it. You want to stop me then try it!"

Phoenix ran into the lab leaving the Shadow Warriors to deal with the dark knights.

"Okay, change of plans people." Shadow said. "Reaper, Ronin and Hitgirl you three are with me. Breeze, Red and Dusk you stick with Phoenix."

"Are you guys going to be alright?" Breeze asked.

"Yeah, just go." Shadow ordered.

Breeze nodded as she led her team into the building and Shadow had his team blocked the entrance.

"Did you really need to kill all those men?" Ronin asked. "I thought our goal was only to take necessary lives?"

"Those guns were loaded with rubber rounds, training bullets." Shadow stated. "The guns may look threatening but just like Batman they don't have the strength to kill."

"I will stop you Shadow." Batman growled as he and his team readied themselves. Shadow chuckled as he and his team readied themselves.

"No, you'll fail like you always do old man."

* * *

(!)

Gauntlet was currently flying through multiple office cubicles as he landed into the last one at the end of the office. He let out a grunt of pain as Theodosia floated above him, trying to intimidate him.

"You will break little boy." Theodosia chuckled.

"Boy, what are you talking about?" Gauntlet chuckled. "I am all man!"

"Not for long." She said in a low voice as her eyes glowed red.

Just as she was about to fire her heat vision she was suddenly tackled to the ground by Thanatos. The mech had her pinned to the ground as was about to run his sword through her when he was shot by a plasma bolt. He was sent flying back and crashed through another wall as he destroyed everything in his path. He leaned on his elbows to look up and see Lex Luthor in his armor ready for a fight.

"Hmm…I thought that project was canceled?" Lex pondered.

"What are you talking about?" The young cyber warrior asked.

"Some project that had to involve Batman, I heard something about it involving a Dr. Gee Nexro." Lex stated causing Thanatos's eyes to widen under his helmet.

"He was my father." Thanatos growled.

"No, he was your benefactor," Lex grinned. "You're nothing but a skin flake off of his arm, which he spent five years turning it into you. You're a clone a failed experiment and nothing more."

Lex then held out the palm of his hand and charged up another bolt, but before he could fire he was struck in the arm by an orange bolt and was sent flying back. Thanatos quickly got to his feet to see Gauntlet turning the barrel on his magnum.

"Guess we're even now huh?" Gauntlet chuckled.

"Even Steven." Thanatos said as the two stood back to back ready to fight Theodosia and Luthor. "Gauntlet, when we were fighting Theodosia I did a quick scan of her body,"

"Now is really not the time to be picking up chicks lug nut." Gauntlet joked.

"No not that hot head," Thanatos shot back. "Anyways, her body is built to be strong like Superman's but her psyche level is off the charts." Thanatos said as Gauntlet waited for him to continue.

"So?" He snapped.

"So, I remember looking up some old hidden files about cloning full adults." He explained. "It said that just because they are made into adults they still have the minds of an infant, meaning that she is still underdeveloped."

"So, she still kicks a lot of ass for an infant." Gauntlet snapped.

"Yes, but when I scanned her I picked up a mind control chip stuck on the junction point of her neck and head that is connected to the cerebellum. If you destroy that she may lose her nerve." Thanatos explained.

"Couldn't you have just started off with 'Hey Gauntlet, destroy the chip on her neck' instead of that whole human anatomy lesson?" Gauntlet said.

"Sorry, I tend to brag." Thanatos said sheepishly under his helmet.

"I think your still under developed there buddy." Gauntlet chuckled.

"I am."

Just then the two enemies finally regained their composure and attacked the two warriors. Theodosia flew straight towards Gauntlet with her fist out and slammed right into his abdomen. She wrapped her arms around his waist crashing him through another wall. Gauntlet was starting to break under the pain as he reached his iron hand over Theodosia's short red hair and saw the chip Thanatos was talking about. He made a grab for it and tried to pull it off which must have hurt Theodosia, causing her to flip out and lose control of her flying.

The two rolled into the hallway as Gauntlet tried to reach for the chip again. Theodosia's eyes flared red as she fired her heat vision at him. Gauntlet quickly blocked with his hands and was sent flying down the other end of the hall where he landed hard on the ground.

He quickly got to his feet and ran after the clone, she took a deep breath and blew a strong gust of wind at him, sending him back again. Gauntlet let out a frustrated growl and charged his hands up for an attack.

"Time to fry that chip." Gauntlet growled.

He held his hands out and fired two streams of fired that filled up the hallway. Before she could even move her escape entrances were cut off by the flame. She tried to fly through it using her immunity against the flame, but as she came close to the flame she burned her hands and was sent back to the ground.

"Magic fire." Gauntlet gloated. "It nothing like what you and Superman went through." He then charged up the flame and made it hotter causing her to fall to the floor in a futile attempt to avoid the heat. Gauntlet then took his chance to destroy the chip on the back of her neck. He reached his hand through the flame and placed the tip of his finger on the back of her neck frying the chip.

He quickly canceled the flame which left a crater around Theodosia, who was now sobbing uncontrollably. She then looked up from her fetal position and Gauntlet felt his heart drop as he saw pure innocence in her eyes.

"W-Where am I?" She said in between sobs. "Who am I?"

Meanwhile back with Thanatos and Luthor the two were currently brawling as their metal fist connected with each other's heads. The two then grabbed each other's hands and were now locked in a battle for strength. The two grunted as they tried to over throw one another.

It was then Thanatos decided to cheat and activated his shoulder pod missile launchers and fired all eight of them at Lex. The explosion knocked them both back as they fell on the ground. Thanatos quckly got to his feet and pulled out his energy rifle, but before he could get a shot out Luther had alray plasted it out of his hands with his plasma hand.

"Such low tech, unlike my armor which has been modified to destroy even Superman." Lex gloated.

Enraged Thanatos then charged at Lex but this time drew his sword and brought it down across his chest. Sparks flew out of Lex's chest as he screamed in pain. Thanatos quickly discarded his sword and lunged both of his hands forward into the gap in Lex's armor. With all his strength he ripped through his armor exposing Lex's human form underneath. Thanatos then grabbed Lex by his shoulders and proceeded to rip him out of his suit of armor. Lex let out an ear shattering scream as he was now being manually taken out of his armor.

Thanatos took one last tug and ripped Lex out of his armor and onto the floor. Lex was wearing nothing but a pair of shorts as he looked up at the killer mech. He started to panic as he started backing away when he bumped into someone's leg. He looked up and started to panic even more as he saw Gauntlet grinning ear to ear.

"You're fired Lex." He chuckled.

* * *

(!)

Phoenix was storming through the holding area of the labs, passing many kidnapped children and teenagers along the way. He grimaced at the fact that Cole was stealing kids off the streets as they were nothing no one would miss. As he walked he stopped when he saw a small child no more than five years old. The two made eye contact as Phoenix saw his past and his pain in his eyes.

Enraged, Phoenix let out a painful scream causing his hands to ignite. He raised his fiery hand and grabbed the lock causing it to melt before tearing it off. He opened the gate and the boy ran out as his friends caught up with him. They paused at the horrors that lay before them and decided to follow Phoenix's lead.

Breeze, Red and Dusk tore off each and every lock as the children scattered out of the holding area. As they left, each one of the Warriors felt a small sense of satisfaction knowing they helped saved a lot of young lives. They continued up the stairs of the building as Breeze suddenly stopped at the floor Kinsley was on.

"Guys, I have to stop here," Breeze said as the rest of the team stopped.

"What, why Cole is on the top floor," Phoenix snapped. "He could be boarding on a chopper right now!"

"Jenny is with my father I have to save her!" Breeze snapped.

"And I have to stop Cole he can't be allowed to leave!" Phoenix snapped back.

"Okay, we'll split up," Dusk said as he wanted to defuse the situation before another fight broke out. "I'll go with Breeze and save Jenny, Red you stay with, Phoenix?"

Red looked behind him to see that Phoenix was gone. Breeze let out a scream of insults as she stormed into the office cubicles. Like most common office buildings Kinsley's office was in the back, but as more insult to the common employee there was an elevator that led to his office.

"God, I hate this man!" She snarled as she ran towards the elevator.

Just before she could reach the elevator, it opened letting out a large amount of water flooding the room. The three were taken by surprise as the room continued to flood. The water pressure closed the door sealing them in. Red pulled out his dessert eagle and fired a few rounds into the window, causing it to shatter and drain the room.

The three didn't even have time to catch their breath as Frost stormed out of the elevator and started throwing ice spikes at Breeze. She quickly got to her feet and pulled out her staff blocking his oncoming attack.

The ice spikes shattered as Frost jump kicked her in the chest knocking her back. Dusk staggered to his feet and pulled out his tonfa and attacked Frost. Frost came froze his fist and swung at Dusk's head, who dodged and landed a hit across his kneecap. Frost let out a growl as he defrosted his hands and fired a stream of water at him.

Dusk was sent flying back into the wall, choking on water as Frost was laughing manically. As he tried to drown Dusk, Red tackled Frost to the ground and sent his fist into Frost's face multiple times.

"Breeze, go get your sister, I got this!" Red said as Breeze made her way to the elevator. Dusk ran after her and barely made it in as he squeezed through the closing doors.

They made their way into the office to see Kinsley holding a gun to a sobbing Jenny's head. Breeze let out a growl as she and Dusk stood before him.

"You cost me a lot of trouble you little brat!" Kinsley snapped. "If I have to go I swear I will take her with me!"

"It's not gonna come to that!" Breeze snapped.

Dusk fired a grappling hook out of his wrist and attached it to Jenny's belt, with one strong pull she was yanked out of Kinsley's arms and into Dusk's. Kinsley yelled to the top of his lungs as Breeze ran towards him. He opened fired on him, but his bullets weren't hitting as she swung her staff firing a strong gust of air at him knocking him out of the window. Kinsley screamed to the top of his lungs as he fell out of the building and down to the ground below.

Breeze was breathing heavily as she started sobbing uncontrollably as she fell to her knees crying. Jenny left Dusk and ran over to her sister and knelt down next to her. She pulled Jenny's hood down and took off her glasses to see Ally's red tear stained eyes. The two embraced each other as Dusk left the two alone, as he left he had hoped Phoenix was alright.

* * *

(!)

Back down at the parking garage, Batman had been blocking Shadow's sword with his gauntlets while the rest of their respected teams were fighting each other. Batman had just locked Shadow's sword with his gauntlets, Nightwing was attacking Ronin with his clubs while Ronin deflected with his scalers, Robin and Reaper were locked in weapons as they both fought with their staff and scythe and Batgirl and Hitgirl were using all sorts of mixed martial arts against each other.

Batman eventually broke the hold and had gripped Shadow by the collar of his coat and had slammed him against the wall. Shadow let out a grunt as he tried to swing with his sword, but Batman had grabbed his wrist and had made Shadow press his own blade against his throat. Batman gave hi his trade mark glare when Shadow had started laughing.

"Something funny?" He asked.

"Yeah, that you think I don't know you won't actually kill me." He chuckled.

"Don't try me." Batman grounded out.

"Oh, so scary." Shadow whimpered sarcastically.

While that was going on, Ronin had just dodged Nightwing's club by back flipping, but before he landed on his feet he delivered a spin kick to Nightwing's face knocking him back. Ronin quickly got to his feet and wrapped his arm around his neck and held the blade of his scaler to his throat.

"You're good, bird boy," Ronin panted. "But I'm better."

"You're lucky, that's all you are." Nightwing growled.

"Says the guy who's inches away from death." Ronin sneered.

While all of this was going on Robin had his staff choking Reaper's neck while Hitgirl held her .45 to Batgirls head. Batgirl's was held in front of Hitgirl like a human shield. Batgirl struggled to breathe as Hitgirl had her arm wrapped tightly around her neck.

"Why are you doing this?" Batgirl struggled to say as Hitgirl looked over at her.

"Why, because the kid has a right to avenge his mother's death," Hitgirl snapped. "That pig Cole killed his mother right in front of him and on his birthday no less. He has his right, and if you or Batman gets in the way I won't hesitate to kill all of you myself!"

"You really think revenge will make it all better?" Batgirl asked not sure if she should be angry at them or feel sorry for them.

"That's not my call, its Phoenix's." Hitgirl said.

Just then a whole stampede of children and teens came storming out of the hole Shadow had created earlier. While everyone focused on them, Shadow, Reaper, Nightwing and Batgirl broke free from their holds.

Shadow had ordered his team to follow him as all four warriors disappeared into the horde of children. Batman and his team regrouped as they looked to their leader for advice.

"What's the plan, B-Man?" Batgirl asked.

"Nightwing and I will go after Shadow, you and Robin tend to the children." He ordered.

"Got it." His two young pupils said. "Everyone, we're with Batman follow us and we'll lead you to safety." Batgirl said. Batman and Nightwing went through the hole as Batman pressed his fingers to the side of his cowl.

"Oracle, I need you to contact Gordon and tell him we found a lot of the kidnapped children." Batman said.

"Already done," Oracle said in a cocky tone. "By the way you should know that we've got reports that a man fell from the twentieth floor of Kinsley's pharmaceutical. He's been identified as Adam Kinsley."

"Ally's father," Batman whispered with concern. "Dammit, they won't stop until the whole tower is burned to the ground. I need to stop them, Shadow's associate Hitgirl said that Phoenix would stop at nothing until he killed Cole."

"Dammit Jayden," Barbra sighed. "Bruce you need to stop them."

"I will."

* * *

(!)

Phoenix had finally reached the top floor of the building. It looked like it was still being under construction as multiple tools; tiles and floor boards littered the room.

Phoenix slowly walked in and carefully scanned the room he knew Cole was here he could feel his presence. Sure enough he was right as he heard a few bars get knocked over. He kept his eyes trained in the darkest parts of the room making sure he was ready.

Something slithered behind him and slowly moved towards Phoenix for a kill. Its mouth opened as black fangs dripped with drool and venom. The monster leaned his head back and dived for Phoenix's neck, but Phoenix quickly leaped out of the way as the monster retreated back into the darkness.

"I know it's you Cole!" Phoenix shouted. "You can't hide from me, and you sure as hell aren't getting away from me!"

"Little Phoenix." A voice hissed. Phoenix knew it to be him but his voice sounded very different. "Isn't that what your mommy use to call you?"

"Yeah, right before you blew her damn brain out, along with my father you miserable bastard!" Phoenix cried.

"Well, if it's any constellation to you, all I did was waste my time working on you." Cole grunted. "I spent five years and wasted a lot of money, resources, children and time to make you the perfect weapon and it all went away when those damn justice league kids broke in and took you away. Afterwards, my contractors lost interest I was broke and my life went to hell after that."

"You deserved it you sick fuck. You ruined my life!"

"Ruined?" Cole snapped. "I gave you power which man has been dreaming of wielding for centuries and you claimed I ruined you?"

"You took away my parents, killed innocent children, made me kill and turned me into a weapon. It pretty much sounds like you ruined me you bastard!" Phoenix stated.

"You can hold fire in the palm of your hands you can do what man has dreamed of since the discovery of fire. I mad you a god, but all you care about is love." Cole spat in disgust.

"And all you care about is money."

"Of course, I don't care about people, love, life or death. I just want what I can get." Cole said. "You see criminals out there like Joker, Lex and Kinsley they all want something, world domination, to leave a mark on the world or to simply see Batman kill someone. All impossible, why would I reach for the stars when I can grab what I can reach."

"Yeah well I see you made a few improvements to yourself, so you must be interested in the power you created." Phoenix snapped.

Oh, yes a parting gift from Slade, once he got my research from me, he left me with nothing but my serum, with a few…improvements." He gloated.

"So, you were working for Slade." Phoenix stated. "Dumb move on your part, but now he's finally turned you into the monster you always were." Phoenix finished as Cole finally appeared from the Shadows.

Cole was now a fully mutated monster, his body was mostly in the form of a cobra, and his skin was all black and scaly with a few red patterns. He still had his arms but instead of being short and stubby they were muscular and long with veins breaking through his arms. Each finger had a long black razor sharp claw with a pair of black fangs to match them and his eyes were amber with black reptilian iris glaring right at Phoenix.

"I made plenty of mistakes in my life, but now it's time to correct one of those mistakes!" Cole hissed as he lunged at Phoenix. Phoenix was quicker than Cole thought as he jumped into the air and on top of Cole's scaly head. He ran down his back and pulled his knife out of his ankle and stabbed it into the end of Cole's tail. Cole hissed in pain as he was nailed to the ground by the knife, he turned to attack Phoenix, but Phoenix was already running towards him with his fiery fist. Phoenix landed multiple punches to Cole's head, each hit hotter than the last as small burst of flames erupted with each hit.

Cole let out a snarl as he raised his arm and smacked Phoenix across the room. He then gave his tail a yank and split the end in half. It didn't stay like that for too long as it regenerated in a matter of seconds.

"When did you get so good at fighting?" Cole snickered.

"Shadow, taught me that in battle I should rely more on myself than my powers." Phoenix said as he picked up his hunters knife. "He said that and gave me this."

"Well, it's not enough to bring me down!" He roared.

He then took another dive at Phoenix and swung at him with his massive claws. Phoenix ducked and charged up a fire ball and fired it into Cole's face. Cole flew back clutching his face and letting out howls of pain as he slithered back. Phoenix took this opportunity to attack Cole as he held his knife high ready to kill him, but before he could land a hit Cole spun around and smacked him away with his tail. Phoenix crashed through a table and on the ground with a thud as he looked back at Cole. Cole ran his hands down his face to reveal his face healing from the burn. Phoenix's eyes widened under his mask as Cole's face broke out in a twisted grin.

"See, you can't kill me." Cole gloated.

Phoenix quickly got to his feet and charged up another fire attack. He aimed his hands at Cole and fired a stream of fire at him, but he quickly jumped up into the air and disappeared into the rafters. Phoenix cancelled his attack and drew his knife again. He slowly looked up at the raters waiting for something to move. His heart was racing as the adrenaline finally started to kick in. He then jumped when he saw something move and shot another fire ball at it but started to panic when he realized he hit nothing.

He waited for another movement when he felt two large hands grab the sides of his head and lift him up into the ceiling. Claws dug into his face as blood started to drip through his mask as he struggled to break free. His struggle was over when he was thrown through a vent and onto the roof of the building. Phoenix landed on a helicopter pad and struggled to get up as he saw Cole slither onto the pad carrying a containment pod filled with water.

"You're looking a little warm kid, you want my advice," He chuckled as he unscrewed the top. "You need to cool off."

He then splashed the water all over Phoenix soaking him to the bone. Some of the water seeped through Phoenix's mask and got into his mouth as he started spitting all over the place. It was right then and there when he recognized the taste.

"Mercury…." Phoenix whispered in a shaky voice.

"That's right, Mercury." Cole gloated. "While I perfected the formula I didn't have enough time to figure out the immunity to mercury. For some reason every time you light up while you were under the contact of mercury you would trigger a chemical reaction and explode upon impact. You were kurt but you never died. This time however I've exposed you to too much mercury and I can assure you if the explosion doesn't kill you the fall will."

He was right, Cole was a monster, a demon and worst of all an asshole, but that didn't stop him from being right. Blaze couldn't use his power, not without killing himself and he knew it.

"But I can still fight!" Phoenix roared as he ran towards Cole.

Cole grinned as he waited for Phoenix to make the first move. Phoenix leaped up into the air and brought his knife across Cole's face, but he had it healed in a matter of seconds. Cole roared in Phoenix's face as he raised his razor sharp claws and landed three massive cuts across his chest. Phoenix cried out in pain as he fell back on the ground. Cole let out another laugh as he wrapped his massive hand around his throat and lifted the boy up off his feet. He then took his thumb and index finger nails and pinched the top of Phoenix's mask pulling it off. Blood stained Blaze's face as he looked into Cole's yellow eyes.

"Poor little Blaze, you're mother and father are dead, no home no family, completely alone in this world." He hissed as he raised his free claw to end it.

"_So this is it?" _Blaze thought as he closed his eyes and waited for his final moment to come.

Only, it didn't come as he fell to the ground and hears Cole screaming. He opened his eyes to see Cole clenching his left hand, the one Cole had just restrained Blaze with, only to see that his hand was on the ground.

Blaze looked over to see Shadow with his sword drawn and covered in green blood. He turned to look at the wounded monster with anger in his eyes.

"The only one in this building who's alone is you asshole." Shadow growled.

Cole's hand had already regenerated but it didn't do him much good as he was under fire by Hitgirl, Reaper and Gauntlet who were using their guns to kill him. Cole let out another roar as he charged at Blaze not caring that he was being shot. Shadow stood between them, but Cole swiped his claw across his chest knocking him back. Blood stained the ground as Blaze saw his mentor fall to the ground.

That did it.

Blaze's eye instantly flared bright red as red shimmering image of a phoenix appeared on his face. He stood up and stared Cole down as his body emitted a red hue. The rest of the warriors stopped firing as they looked at what was happening.

"But how," Cole asked surprised and scared. "You're supposed to blow up when you come in contact with mercury."

"I'm not alone," Blaze said in a stern tone. "I have my friends behind me and they are also my family. One of my brothers by the name of Gauntlet also taught me that the fire is an extension of myself and that it is powered by me." He said as a dark orange ball of energy formed in his hands. "This is no longer your formula, this is my energy!"

He then fired the ball of energy at Cole who remained frozen where he stood. Though the ball of fire was about to hit him, he couldn't help but admire how beautiful it looked.

The ball of energy hit him and created a large explosion that nearly knocked everyone off of the roof. The heat that came off of the energy ball was enough to kill everyone but Blaze made sure to keep it down to avoid hurting his friends.

When the red light finally faded into the night sky everyone looked over to see Shadow tending to Blaze. The poor boy was unconscious from the attack as he lay in Shadow's arms.

"Shadow, what was that?" Hitgirl asked.

"I think…the kid finally relied on his own power and not the formula of Damian Cole." Shadow smiled.

"We should get him home." Reaper said.

"Yeah," Shadow said as he radioed Red. "Hey Red, bring in the Raven please."

"You got it boss." Red said as he brought down the large black jet. Shadow was about to carry him when Gauntlet stepped in.

"You mind if I take him?" He asked. Shadow smiled before nodding and letting Gauntlet carry his friend into the jet. Everyone else boarded when Shadow heard someone wheezing for air. He looked over to see Cole back in his human form only with almost the bottom half of his body gone.

"Stubborn bastard aren't you." Shadow said as he reached for his sword. "Time to pay for your sins Mr. Cole."

Right before he could draw his blade he felt a firm hand grip his wrist. He turned his head and smiled as he saw Batman standing right next to him.

"He's had enough. I'll take it from here Shadow." Batman said in a stern voice.

Any other night, Shadow would have gone at it with Batman, but after being kidnapped, turned into a werewolf along with his girlfriend and all the evil they've seen tonight. He realized his team would come first.

"Fine, I got my kid to look after anyways." Jayden said as Batman let go. Before he boarded his jet Batman stopped him one last time.

"Do you think any of this made a difference in his life?" Batman asked causing Jayden to freeze.

"Before he finished Cole he called referred to us as his family. He never even called us his partners in the past." Jayden then took off his mask and glasses and looked at Batman with compassion in his eyes. "Yes, it did help him."

With that he got on board and left the crumbling building and all its evil behind.

* * *

**Whew Loooong ass chapter, sorry for that I just couldn't figure out when to stop. Okay, next chapter is gonna be a small wrap up and then onto Thanatos, and Spartan if you're reading I need an idea or I'm just gonna wing it. **


	28. Chapter 28: Happy BirthdayHalloween

**Chapter 28: Happy Birthday/Halloween**

**Authors Note: Okay, this is a closer to Phoenix's story. Next up is Thanatos and I have got a lot of ideas from some generous reviewers. Okay, time to wrap this up! Also, after taking the advice of some of my reviewers I have a big surprise for you, enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Batman.**

* * *

"As far as I'm concern he got exactly what he deserved." Jayden said on his phone. He was currently talking with Bruce at his office about the incident with Kinsley.

"Jayden, you took a lot of lives that night," Bruce said with worry in his voice. "Kinsley was found crashed on a mother's minivan and Cole died in the hospital this morning."

"We also saved the lives of fifty kids!" Jayden snapped. "And Phoenix has made improvement with his school work, he's made friends and he's been more co-operative with the rest of our team."

"So you think killing Cole made him a better person?" Bruce asked. "That isn't true justice, Jayden!"

Jayden grinned ear to ear at Bruce's remark on true justice as he looked down at his left hand. His eyes tracing the white burn ring around his ring finger.

"You know there was once a group who had a philosophy about what was true justice and you know what their code was?" Jayden asked.

"What?" Bruce asked.

"Nothing is true and everything is permitted." Jayden mused as he bent his ring finger back. "Anyways, this is my team not yours. My life not yours and my choices not yours. So get this through your thick skull old man. The time of Batman and Sparrow is over I don't take orders from you anymore."

"Jayden, you're making a mistake." Bruce growled.

"Just like having Joker's daughter replace Barbra, oh wait that's your mistake." Jayden snapped, he could practically see Bruce's face breaking out in a scowl. "You don't know what kind of influence he has on her."

"I think you should watch your tongue Jayden." Bruce growled.

"And I think you should stop acting like my father Wayne!" Jayden snapped as he slammed the phone down on the receiver.

Jayden let out a heavy sigh as he ran his hands through his black hair and buried his face in his desk. He took another deep breath as he looked over at his clock to see that it was three o'clock. It was almost time for Blaze's party.

* * *

(!)

Blaze was currently waiting for Ally to pick him up. It was Halloween and his birthday, but he didn't tell his friends about it, he didn't want to bother them.

Today he dressed as teen wolf as a joke to Jayden from when he turned into that wolf. As more insult Hilary dressed as Batgirl, he started gagging when Jayden licked Sarina's perfume off her. Poor Jayden went to work early that morning.

He waited a little longer when Ally pulled up in her Lamborghini dressed as Catwoman. Blaze climbed in as looked at her outfit with an eyebrow raised.

"Slutty cat?" HE asked as he settled in his seat.

"Catwoman." Ally grunted.

"Yeah, a slutty cat." Blaze joked earning him a smack upside his head.

"Anyways, how was your day?" She asked as they drove away from the school.

"Fine, everyone was dressed up today." Blaze said. "How are Jenny and Theodosia?"

"Fine, Jenny's parents took her in as well, they are very nice people. It'll be a while for them to get used to the new living arrangements."

"What about Lex and Frost?" He asked.

"Lex, well no shock that he's on probation, and after a few threats and bribes he'll be out by weeks end. Jayden said he'll take care of him later, and as for Frost. He was taken to Arkham, they gave him a suppressant for his powers and he'll be locked up for a long time. Did you also know a lot of people, parents included, are grateful to the Shadow Warriors for saving those kids?"

"No." Blaze whispered.

"Well, they are, you should be proud."

"I am." He mumbled as Ally ran a hand through his hair.

"C'mon, cheer up, we'll be home soon." Ally reassured.

"By the way, what happened with your father?" Blaze asked. "Dusk said you used some kind of wind power, was that the Adonis power or what your father did to you?"

"I was born with it," She muttered in a shameful voice. "I asked Sam about it and he told me that I was like him, a descendent of an elemental. A Greek person who was manifested the power of an element. It usually kills them if their unsuccessful, but if they are successful it gets passed down from generation to generation."

"How come your father didn't have it?" Blaze asked.

"He wasn't a descendent, my mother was." She said.

"So, that's why your name is Breeze." Blaze said, astounded.

"Yup."

* * *

(!)

After the drive Ally led Blaze up to the main floor of their home and opened the doors. She let Blaze go in first, for him to see that all the lights were off. His confusion was brief as Ally flicked the lights on.

"SURPRISE!"

Blaze's eyes widened as he saw all of his friends dressed in different costumes surrounded by balloons and presents and in front of them was a big orange frosting covered cake with the words 'HAPPY BIRTHDAY AND HALLOWEEN BLAZE'

"Wha-What is all of this?" Blaze asked in utter shock.

"You're Birthday obviously." Hilary said.

"Yeah, you think we forgot?" Jayden asked.

"Um, how did you know?" Blaze asked.

"It was the first thing in your profile, when you first joined. We just waited for the appropriate time to make sure you were comfortable with us." Jason said.

Blaze was at a loss at what to say as he tried his best to hold back his tears. He nodded and joined everyone in the dining room. The night went on as they all enjoyed the cake and gave Blaze his presents. It was the most fun he had ever had in his entire life.

Later that night when everyone went to sleep, Blaze was just watching T.V. as Jayden came in and sat next to him.

"Hey, did you have a good time today?" Jayden asked.

"Yeah, thank you Jayden." Blaze said happily.

"Hey don't worry about it." Jayden shrugged as he held out a small velvet box. "Here's your present."

Blaze looked at the box questionably as he took it and opened it. His eyes widened as he saw that the box held his mother and fathers wedding rings. He reached in and pulled out a a gold chain that was attached to the rings.

"How did you get these?" Blaze asked.

"Dusk found them when we were raiding all of those safes. My guess is that Cole was working with Kinsley for a long time and took those as a trophy when he... anyways, now that you're parents rings are finally in your hands, today your parents rest easy." Jayden reassured.

"Thank you Jayden." Blaze whispered as tears rolled down his face. Jayden smiled as he wrapped an arm around his shoulder.

"Don't worry about it buddy."

* * *

(!)

In the deepest part of Arkham Frost lay in a containment chamber still passed out as he was guarded by two security guards. They were just standing guard when the automatic doors opened revealing a blue cloaked figure with a hood over his head.

"Hey you can't be here!" One guard shouted causing Frost to stir awake.

He looked out at the floor to see the man land his fist into the guard's stomach. The contact sounded like stone meeting flesh as he beat down the two guards. The cloaked figure looked up at Frost and quickly pulled out a phone.

"I found him." The deep voice said.

"_Great, please bring him here at once."_ The voice said on the other line.

Someone other than Slade.


	29. Chapter 29: Pure Evil

**Chapter 29: Pure Evil**

**Authors Note: Okay people, I got a lot of ideas from some new reviews and some new characters both villains and heroes this story arc goes out to Light Seeker 001. I made a few changes but the plot is still the same, I got big plans for the climax of Slade which hopefully will be out by Christmas. Also, later I'm gonna put up all the dossiers of the Shadow Warriors and the Villains on a separate story later tonight so enjoy! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Batman**

* * *

Down at the docks a freighter had just been docked and unloaded in a nearby warehouse. A group of thugs had just taken out the few security guards that were protecting the warehouse and had entered the building. Once inside they came upon a few rows of battle armor. The crew cheered silently as they examined the suits.

"This is awesome." One thug chuckled.

"Yeah, with this armor even Batman won't be able to stop us!" Another one shouted.

As they went on about how they could take over Gotham with the armor, one of the scrawnier thugs looked the row of suits up and down, but frowned when he noticed something was off.

"Hey, didn't the boss say that there were six suits?" He asked as he looked the odd suit up and down.

"Yeah, why?" The leader asked.

"Well, I'm counting seven suits." He said.

"So what, maybe he made a miscount." The leader shrugged.

"Or maybe, the owner of these suits hired me to kill anyone who tries to steal them." A deep voice said through a voice modulator.

The scrawny thug jumped back as the seventh suit started to light up. Its armor was blood red with gold trimmings and a black skull on his helmet.

"What the hell are you?!" The leader shouted.

"Judgment." He said as he raised his right arm. He aimed a mounted laser cannon on his arm and blasted a hole through the leader's chest. The rest of the thieves freaked out and opened fired on him as he began his attack.

A muscle thug who was the muscle of the group pulled out a shot gun and fired every round he had at the mech, only for the shots to bounce of his armor. When he was out of shells he picked up a discarded crowbar and charged at the killer mech. He held his weapon back and smacked it across his helmet. The mech slowly turned his head back, staring death at him through the lenses of his helmet. The mech slowly raised his hand behind his back and started to pull out a black titanium great sword. The sound of the blade rubbing against the inside of the sheath sent shivers down the man's spine, before he could react the blade went through his chest killing him instantly.

One by one the thieves fell before the mech as someone watched with satisfaction from the shadows. When it was all over the person started to clap getting the mech's attention.

"Well done well done." He said amusingly. "Kill, kill, and kill."

The mech looked over to see a man and a boy slowly approach him. The boy looked about sixteen years old wearing a black vest, pants and boots. The man was in his mid-twenties wearing a black leather rain coat and rain hat. His face broke out in a twisted grin as he was now face to face with the mech.

"Who are you?" The mech asked.

"The names Gallagher, Seth Gallagher and this is my friend Frost." He said motioning to the boy. "And we require you're assistance."

"I work for no one." He said in a monotone voice.

"Yes, we've noticed." He sneered as he eyed up the mutilated bodies. "But that's not the point. We don't want you follow orders we just need you for your tech expertise and strength. You see we got something big coming up and we want, actually need you to help us. You'll get paid handsomely of course."

The mech grunted under his helmet as he shoved Gallagher back and accidently shoved him on the ground. He didn't mean to knock him on the ground, but he really didn't care.

"Money is shit to me," He growled through his voice modulator. "I only want one thing!"

"Thomas Nexro." A new voice said. This one was with an English accent.

The mech looked behind him to see a pale man with blonde hair and purple eyes. His body was covered in a black hooded cloak as well as he stepped out of the shadows.

"The name's Leonae, and like you I want revenge against one of the Shadow Warriors known as Gauntlet or Sam Jackson."

"Your problems don't concern me." The mech snapped as he brought his fist to Leonae's face.

Before he could hit him, Leonae raised his hand and caught the mechs robot hand with his own.

"Augmented right arm," He said as he looked over at his left arm. "Both arms."

Leonae's face broke out in a grin as he raised his jet black arm and in an instant three blades extended from his knuckles.

"This is one of the reasons I wanted him dead." Leonae said as he looked over his blades with desire. "I want his blood covering my clean blades."

"Those are really high tech, who designed those?" The mech asked.

"I did." Another voice said.

Everyone turned to see another man wearing a white cloak with the hood up and a mask that covered the entirety of his face, excluding two slits that showed his bright green eyes.

"My name is Phantom, I design tech and sell them on the black market for a living." He said. "Maybe, instead of acting like a lunatic mech, we can get down to business."

Just then another man walked in wearing a brown trench coat and hat. His hands were in his pockets as he stood in the center in front of all the villains.

"My name is Hush," He said in a muffled voice. "And I am the one that gathered all of you here today."

"Okay, but what do you want?" Leona snapped.

"Patience is what I want." He said glaring at Leonae. "Now, we are all here for different reasons. Some of us want money others want fame and women, some of you want all three, but the thing we have in common is this, we all want revenge." Everyone seemed to settle down as they continued listening to Hush's speech. "We all have men and if not we ourselves could take down a small army, but we don't need men we need support. Thanks' to my good friend Gallagher I know the identities of not only the Shadow Warriors but the Dark Knights as well. You see if I can get a hold of Wayne-Tech I can get my hands on a lot of toys and weapons."

"I'm failing to see the point here Mr. Hush," Phantom said. "What is the plan?"

"I will get into that, but the first part of the plan is this," He said as everyone listened in. "I want the Shadow Warriors!"

* * *

(!)

Thomas Nexro and Jayden Warney were walking Christina Hoenheim home. After that incident with Lex Luthor Thomas needed to know about the 'project' he was a part of. Jayden tagged along when he heard that this project had something to do with Batman.

They eventually reached her apartment and were greeted by her father Alan Hoenheim. He had the look of discomfort as he welcomed the two into his home. They all sat down in the dining room as Christina brought them some tea.

"I know I told you I could wait for you to tell me when you were ready, but I need to know, what am I?" Thomas asked. "What was the project, how was I made and what did Batman have to do with any of this?"

"Okay, look." Hoenheim sighed. "Many years ago, a group of scientist the same ones who worked for the justice league came together and worked on a few secret projects. One of those projects involved Batman." He said causing Jayden to perk up. "Out of all the J.L.A members Batman was the most extraordinary man we've ever come across, defeating unbeatable odds with nothing but his strength, wits and will. He was and still is great, but with all of that he is still only human." He muttered. "He will get older and slower eventually and in time he will either retire or someone will kill him. So, in secret we designed a few clones to be like him."

"Me." Thomas asked.

"Yes, and Christina, but there was another." Hoenheim sighed. "There was a clone like you, and his name was Bruticus. He was made in secrecy you by a man named Jonathan Todd, he made Bruticus out of samples from Black Mask's strategic planning and Death Stroke's combat capability. He was designed to be a military weapon, a monster with a price tag to the highest bidder."

That brought Thomas down a bit.

"So, that's what I am and what she is?" He said looking over to Christina. "Weapons of mass destruction, other people's property?"

"No," Hoeneim snapped. "Gree Nexro was the one who designed you. He designed you to make choices, to reproduce and to live. You weren't his project you were his son."

"So, he made me to be a hero?" Thomas asked hopefully.

"Yes, just like I created Christina to save lives." He said.

"This is all well and good because Thomas has been trying to figure out who he was since I met him, but what happened to the project?" Jayden asked.

"Right, anyways we were working one day down in the labs when Jarvis Tech and his gang, broke in and killed nearly everyone." He said causing Jayden and Thomas to look at him questionably.

"Jarvis, as in Mad Hatter, why would he want to attack you?" Jayden asked.

"He didn't, at least not intentionally." Hoenheim mused. "While security dealt with them, someone broke Bruticus out."

"Slade." Shadow snarled. "You said his DNA helped make him, it's no surprise that he would want him back."

"Yes, but there was no trace of him ever being there."

"It makes no difference, Slade never wanted anyone see him." Jayden said as he got up from his seat. "If we find Slade we'll find Bruticus as well."

"Thank you Doctor, you really cleared a lot up for me today." Thomas said as he shook the Doctor's hand.

"Son, do me a favor, if not for me then for your father." Hoeinheim said. "Live well, when the project ended I took Christina away from that project, got her the necessary papers and put her in school. She was given a chance to live and so were you. Don't ruin it."

Thomas took what he said to heart as he looked over at Christina. She was in the living room doing her homework as she ran a hand through her short dirty blonde hair.

"I won't, um…I" he wanted to talk to Christiana but decided to save if for another time. "Never mind, let's go Jayden."

The two said their goodbyes and left the apartment building, as they left Jayden kept giving Thomas a sly look.

"What?" Thomas asked.

"Why didn't you ask that nice girl out?" He asked playfully.

"Geez, Jayden I had enough tearjerkers today, I don't need another one." He sighed as he walked ahead of him.

* * *

(!)

Reaper had just beaten down a group of thugs who had attempted to steal an Avalanche from one of the parking garages in upper Gotham. Reaper looked down at the unconscious thugs smugly admiring his work.

"Well boys if you really wanted to get a car get a job first." Reaper laughed.

"Well, big words coming from the guy who used to hack banks vaults and security systems." A familiar voice said.

Reapers eyes widened as he turned to see who it was. He saw the white cloaked figure standing above him as he looked down at Reaper.

"Logan Crow?" Reaper asked.

"It's Phantom now." Phantom stated. "I see you went and found yourself a new gang. What happened I thought you said you could help Waylon and his condition?"

"What the hell do you want?" Reaper snapped as he gripped his scythe.

"Of course I do like his new name," Phantom chuckled. "'Killer Croc' just rolls right off the tongue. He used to be like a father to us, now he's just a monster going around ripping people apart." He mused as his green eyes glared at Reaper. "Maybe, its time someone puts him down for good."

Reaper turned his scythe into his gun and fired at Phantom. Phantom dodged the shots and ran away as Reaper chased after him. He followed him across a few rooftop when Phantom threw a few throwing knives at him. Reaper swatted them away with his scythe, giving Phantom an opening for an attack.

Phantom landed a jump kick to Reaper's chest knocking him down on the ground. Phantom kicked his scythe from Reapers hands and quickly pulled out a knife. Phantom brought the knife down in a stabbing motion, but Reaper rolled out of the way and delivered an uppercut to his chin knocking Phantom down on the ground.

Reaper got himself together and walked over to Phantom picking up his scythe in the process. He formed it back into the gun and aimed it at Phantom who was laughing uncontrollably.

"What's so damn funny?" Reaper snarled.

"You haven't changed a bit Flynn." Phantom snickered. "I came here to see if you were any different from when we were kids, but you are still that little punk who couldn't measure up to me."

"Funny, I thought it was you who couldn't measure up to me, you know because I was smarter than you, tougher than you and was always more loved by Waylon than you. Also, didn't you steal my inventions?"

Phantom growled as he glared at Reaper.

"You listen to me you little bastard," Phantom growled. "When this month is out you and the Shadow Warriors will be dead and buried, and you will die knowing what a failure you are!"

Before Reaper could strike, Phantom threw a few smoke pellets and disappeared into the night. Reaper looked around frustratingly as he let out a loud scream.

"I gotta go tell Jayden." Reaper said as he disappeared into the night.


	30. Chapter 30: Old Faces New Problems

**Chapter 30: Old Faces New Problems**

**Authors Note: Okay everyone, I love the feedback, the oc's and you. I hope you all stick around for more. Okay not gonna lie there is gonna be some twist and turns in this chapter. I'm not gonna explain it all now, but next chapter will I promise. Okay, let's get started.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Batman.**

* * *

The team was gathered on Jayden's floor relaxing for the evening. The kids were doing their homework while Thomas and Marcus were working on modifications for The Raven and the adults were watching TV. Their peace and tranquility was broken when Reaper burst through the doors.

"Jayden!" He shouted as he ripped his mask off. Everyone jumped as they looked over at Flynn. Hilary rushed over to him as did Jayden, but he paid no attention to anyone as he grabbed him by the collar of his work shirt.

"What the hell is wrong with you?" Jayden snapped. "What happened?"

"Logan Crow, my old friend I told you about he's in Gotham." Reaper panted.

"So, you want to go off the little bastard?" Jayden asked curiously.

"No, I mean yes, but that's beside the point." Flynn waved off. "He said that by the end of the month that I would be dead and you would too."

"Big deal," Blaze shrugged as he continued his homework. "It's no surprise that he knows that you're with us he probably wants us dead along with you as well."

"No, there something more to it than that, I just don't know what." Flynn said as Hilary led him to the couch.

"I think I just found it." Sam said as he turned up the volume of the T.V. The news was on with Vicki Vale talking into her mic next to a destroyed armored truck.

"_Reports are saying that it was an attack by The Joker, in order to free his men, while some are debating that fact since he is still holed up in Arkham." She stated. "For this truck contained Government issued equipment that was highly classified and not for the public. Reports are also saying that this has something to do with the sudden disappearance to this man, Doctor Alan Hoenheim. One of the head doctors in Arkham Asylum. One can't help question if this is petty theft and kidnapping or something more sinister. From Gotham News I'm Vicki Vale."_

Thomas and Jayden's eyes widened as they both looked at each other in panic.

"We were just there no less than four hours ago." Thomas stated, still stunned at what he had just heard.

"What the fuck is going on?" Jayden groaned when they heard a knock at their door causing everyone to tense up. Jayden rushed to the door as Hilary threw him one of her .45's and followed him. They each took a corner at the door as Jayden carefully peered through the peephole. His shoulders slumped as he let out a heavy sigh and unlocked the door. He opened it revealing it to be Christina dressed in a white hoodie and a pair of jeans and the look of sorrow in her eyes.

"Hello Jayden, is Thomas here?" She asked.

"Yeah, come on in." He said as he held his arm out gesturing her to come in.

She stepped in and walked into the living room where she was greeted by Thomas.

"What happened, are you alright?" Thomas asked as his dark gold eyes looked into her dark blue eyes. She couldn't help but run her hand through his short grey hair as the two were lost in the moment. The two were broken from their trance as they heard the sound of someone clearing their throat. They looked down to see Sam with a smug grin as he sat on the floor doing his homework. Thomas was about to smack him upside the head, but hesitated when Christina wrapped her arms around him.

"He came." She whispered.

"Who?" Thomas asked as his eyebrows furrowed.

"Bruticus." She whispered. "He came for him and left me to tell you that you and the rest of your team were next."

"Like hell." Ronin growled.

"Yeah, this guy isn't going to last one day against us." Blaze gloated.

"What the hell does this Bruticus want with Hoenheim?" Jayden asked.

"Bruticus, he is very different from Thomas and me." Christina explained. "He was made for war not life. He is permanently sealed within his suit and cannot live without it, he has been missing ever since the attack on the labs."

"Wait, you can transform into a robot too?" Hilary asked.

"Sort of, you see I was created for medical purposes, here I'll show you." She said as she held her necklace which was a symbol of a Caduceus. It glowed bright as she was suddenly lifted off her feet and hovered slightly above the floor. In a flash she was in a much slender version of Thanatos's suit. The thermal suit was perfectly molded to her body giving it a feminine look, the armor that covered her was colored silver and outlined in maroon. Her torso was a two piece from the stomach with the Caduceus symbol on the chest and a Red Cross on each of her shoulder pads. The last piece was her helmet that covered her entire head and a visor over her eyes so she could see.

"Awesome," Jason said as he eyed her up. "A very feminine…build." He said sheepishly earning him a smack upside the head from Ally.

"Stop staring you perv." Ally snapped.

"Not my fault she's very-ow!" He snapped as she smacked him again.

"You weren't kidding about not being a fighter." Jayden stated as he walked around her and examined her. "Don't you have any means to defend yourself?"

"Just these." She said as she held up her armored sleeves. In an instant two barrels popped out of her sleeves as she held them up so Jayden and Thomas could examine them.

"Two riot guns, semi-automatic, the both can fire handgun ammo from .38's and 50 cal. Nothing special." Marcus said unimpressed from the corner of the couch he was sitting on.

"Thank you Marcus." Jayden groaned. "And thank you Christina you can go ahead and…turn off now."

She did that as she was cladded in her normal jeans and hoodie. Flynn walked up to Thomas and Jayden and motioned for them to follow him. They walked into Jayden's office and towards his desk. Jayden sat in his big leather chair as Thomas and Flynn sat in two smaller but comfortable chairs.

"Jayden, there a connection between Phantom, Bruticus and whatever happened to Hoenheim and whatever was on the truck." Flynn said.

"The question is why though," Thomas asked. "According to Dr. Todd's research and battle records Bruticus doesn't work well with others or at the very least he's not a honorable leader like you." He motioned to Jayden.

"Okay, we got Phantom who's an old 'friend' of Reaper, Bruticus who was a rouge project from Thanatos and who has now captured a former professor of said project along with another secret project that is now something of high priority to the secret government folks."

"Ugh, my head is in a million miles." Flynn groaned. "What the hell are these nut jobs planning?"

"Let's find out," Jayden said as he got up from his seat turning his computer towards them. The two looked up at the monitor to see a city wide map of Gotham. A red radar went off in the lower district of Gotham.

"What the hell is he doing down there?" Thomas asked as Jayden revealed a secret wardrobe behind his closet.

"He's calling us out." Jayden said as he started to remove his work clothes.

"You know it's a trap right?" Flynn asked, causing Jayden to look over his shoulder, giving him a skeptical look. "Of course you do."

"Go round up the rest of the team, we leave in five." Jayden said as he lifted his heavy coat of the hanger.

* * *

(!)

Down in the slums of Gotham many of the homeless and lower class citizens were fleeing for their lives as a group of mechanized men were causing chaos and anarchy. Some were throwing cars and other large objects, while the others were showing off their guns by shooting and burring anything they could see.

They had on the same battle armor that Two-Face used on Shadow and his team a few months back, only these ones had more weapons than before.

The Shadow Warriors had just arrived and were geared up ready to take down anyone that got in their way. They all looked on in horror and anger as they readied for battle.

"Why are they just killing everyone?" Hitgirl snarled.

"Because, they are challenging us to stop them." Reaper responded in a emotionless voice.

"And it worked." Ronin said as he drew his scalers. "Slaughtering people like animals, only a coward does this, not a warrior. This Bruticus and Phantom will die by my blades."

"Then what are we waiting for." Shadow said as his veins flared up. "Attack!"

They all let out battle cries as they charged at the mechs. The mechs turned to them as one of them signaled for the others to form an attack pattern. They all stood in a row, side by side and aimed their arm mounted chain guns.

"Primary Targets, Shadow Warriors." The mech said in a robotic voice. "Weapons free."

They all opened fired on the warriors firing bullets from their arm guns, or small lazer bolts from their shoulders and small missile pods from their chest pieces.

Thanatos and Red Crosshairs took the lead as they countered their attacks. Thanatos used his scanners to get a lock on the missile pods once he was locked he pulled out his energy rifle and fired multiple bolts at the pods blowing them up before they could reach their targets. Once those were dealt with, Red activated his powers as his iris turned into red crosshairs. He pulled out his dual dessert eagles and fired multiple rounds into each mech's head. He knew the bullets wouldn't kill them, but they would screw up their vision and target mechanism.

Each mech staggered back as their guns still fired blindly allowing the warriors a chance to attack. Higirl went in with her M4, which was loaded with armor piercing rounds, complements of Red, as she ran up and fired into one of the mechs head. She didn't like using rifles at close range but she wanted to make sure these big guys went down. Her bullets sparked with each and every hit before one of the mechs finally went down. Reaper also engaged in a close quarter's battle as he brought his blade down into one mechs shoulder.

He was expecting the man inside to let out a scream or at least a grunt of pain, but he remained silent under all that armor. The mech reached his arm up and gripped the upper shaft of the scythe and pulled the blade out of his shoulder. Reaper looked at his shoulder in curiosity as he saw no blood pour out of the wound. The mech then raised his fist and brought it down to Reapers head, obly for Dusk to jump in and block his attack. Using his Adonis strength, he gripped the mechs arm with both hands and threw him over his shoulder, crashing him into the ground.

"I got your back brother." Dusk said giving Reaper the thumbs up. Reaper wanted to make a comment on how he didn't need his help, but decided against it after that 'Brother' comment.

"Thanks…Brother." Reaper said softly as he got to his feet. "Ready to take this guy out." He said as he changed his scythe into his gun again.

"Definetly." Dusk said as he cracked his knuckles readying his strength.

The mech stood before them with his guns ready and opened fired upon them. Reaper and Dusk quikly and carefully ran towards the mech while following its movements. Reaper eventually got close enough as he aimed his gun and fired an over charge blast at the mech's chest. Upon impact, there was a small explosion as shrapnel flew out at the two. When the smoke cleared the man inside was exposed but still able to control his armor as he ran towards the two. Dusk took his chance to attack as he jumped onto the man and grabbed him by the shoulders. He gripped him tightly and with all his strength, he was able to pull the man out of the suit completely as they both fell to the ground and the armor fell apart completely useless.

"Who the hell is this?" Dusk asked as he examined the now conscious man.

"I think he was an un-willingly participant to Bruticus's army." Reaper said as he pointed at some scars around the man's torso and head. "See these, they're neural implants. He's been brainwashed."

"Sick bastards." Dusk growled.

"Yeah, come on let's go help the-" He stopped when he saw a familiar white cloak that belonged to Logan Crow. "Phantom!" Reaper shouted as he took off after him, leaving Dusk alone and confused.

"Hey wait up!" Dusk shouted as he ran after him.

Ronin, Breeze, Phoenix, Gauntlet and Shadow were still engaged with the mechs as they fought on. Shadow used his enhanced strengths to put a few dents in the armor before running his blade through the weak spot under the bottom edge of the armor plate, immobilizing the user on the inside. Gauntlet used his chain whip, enhanced with his magic, to cut through the armor and like Dusk pull the user out. Phoenix used a less powerful energy flame to burn right through the armor turning it into a flaming pile of scrap metal.

Ronin and Breeze worked together in order to finish off the remaining mechs. Using their speed and reflexes they dodged all they had to throw at them. Ally in her free time had designed a small EMP device which she could stick on to any electronic device and with a push of a button shut it down completely. She had them encase the team would have to deal with the mechs again one day, so she meant to gloat at Shadow later for being unprepared.

Ronin and Breeze stuck each device on the back of each and every mech, using their swift manuvers to avoid a direct assault. Once they had stuck on the last EMP device, Breeze pulled out a detonator and pressed the button. Nine mechs that were still active suddenly began to spark at the back of their necks before dropping to the ground like rag dolls.

Shadow and the rest of the team, minus Dusk and Reaper, joined them soon after and looked at all the down mechs in awe.

"Great going guys, you damn near took them all out." Phoenix cheered.

"How did you two do all this?" Gauntlet asked.

"It was Breeze who you should be praising; she designed some EMP grenades that manually shut down the armor." Ronin said.

"Oh, stop it was you're skills that stuck them on the mech in the first place." Breeze said.

"You both did well." Red said. "Once again, Breeze's brains have saved us. Our boss is lucky to have you." He said as he felt Shadow's eyes on him.

"Yeah, our fearless leader would be bankrupt and flipping burgers if it wasn't for Breeze." Gauntlet joked causing everyone to laugh in agreement pissing Shadow off any more.

"Yeah, well unless you want to start taking Kris to a fast-food joint while driving amused minivan there I suggest you show your leader some respect." Shadow snapped. This caused Gauntlet's expression to go from happy to afraid at the thought of losing a gourmet restaurant and driving a Lamborghini, not to mention giving her pompous ass of a stepfather something to gloat about.

"Sorry boss." He said quickly changing his attitude.

"Damn right you sorry." Shadow mumbled as he looked to his team. "Alright, where are we on the situation." Thanatos stepped up and activated his holographic data pad.

"All twenty mechs are down and out." Thanatos stated. "There are multiple people who are injured or dead, many buildings and vehicles were damanged in the process and there are no signs of Bruticus or Phantom anywhere."

Everyone was starting to get annoyed as they began to think for themselves. It was then when Hitgirl realized something was up.

"Where's Reaper?" She asked slightly worried as she looked amongst the group but unable to find him.

"Yeah, and where's Dusk?" Gauntlet asked.

Everyone started to panic as they prepared themselves for the unexpected.

"You don't think those mechs got the better of them do you?" Gauntlet asked.

"Not a chance," Hitgirl said smugly. "Reaper's scythe is built to take out anything, no way some tinker toys are taking him down."

"That's also what bothering me." Thanatos said as he went through his data.

"What do you mean?" Ronin asked.

"Those mech's were prototypes and the men using them were lifeless dolls." Thanatos stated. "They were probably seated in front of a monitor force-feeding the controls into their heads. They were mindless drones not soldiers. Then there's those suits, they were exposed in a lot of areas making the user vulnerable, like Shadow and Red showed earlier. If there were newer models they would have been less visible even more protected."

"So just as always, we get the crust while Batman gets the pizza." Gauntlet joked as he looked towards Shadow.

"Speaking of which, has anyone noticed something?" Shadow sated bluntly.

Everyone looked around and tried to figure out what Shadow was talking about. They observed all the fire and destruction when it finally hit them.

"This place is a war zone and Batman or his men are nowhere to be seen." Red stated.

"Exactly, so where the hell is he?" Shadow asked rethorically not expecting to get an answer. "He doesn't care if you're rich or poor, if you kill someone he'll show up and send you packing." Shadow said as his voice started to tremble in rage. "So…where the hell is he!?"

"Gone." A dark robotic voice said.

Everyone turned to the shadows where they heard the voice only to see another mech. This one was different from the others as he stood tall and broad. He was in dark red armor with gold edges on his armor and a round helmet like Thanatos, but his was black instead of whte.

Thanatos calmly turned off his computer and turned towards the other cybernetic warrior staring him down. The opposing warrior did the same as Thanatos growled one word through his helmet.

"Bruticus." Thanatos said in a deep voice.

"Thanatos." He replied.

"What did you mean Batman is gone?" He asked as everyone aimed their weapons at him.

"My new contractor made his way into his Batcave under Wayne Manor and had him executed." He explained as everyone tenses up. Bruticus grinned under his helmet as everyone started to panic. "Yes, we know Bruce Wayne is Batman. We also know that you're leaders name is Jayden Warney, Thanatos is Thomas Nexro Alexandra Kinsley, Jason Warney Sam Jackson do I need to go on and list every Shadow Warrior?"

Everyone really started to panic but did their best not to show it. Shadow took a step forward as he aimed his magnum at Bruticus.

"How the hell do you know who we are?" Shadow demanded as Bruticus chuckled.

"You think the Justice League would be smart enough to not make a file on every hero or vigilante they come across. All it took was a little hacking and a little patience and there, I know every one of you." Bruticus teased. "But you Shadow I learned from a very special friend."

"Yeah, well then I guess we have no choice, but to kill you all." Shadow snickered as he dashed towards Bruticus.

"Shadow, wait!" Thanatos shouted but was no good as he was already halfway to Bruticus.

Bruticus stood there unimpressed as Shadow charged at him. His veins flared red as he leaped up with his fist raised ready to strike his head, but Bruticus stepped back and easily dodged it and swung his leg around landing a kick to his shoulder sending him through a wall.

Shadow crashed through the wall of an abandoned building sliding across the dirty floor. He let out a groan as he tried to get up, but felt something pulling on his arms. He looked at them to see what was holding him down when suddenly his head was yanked back and pinned to the floor. Using his peripherals he saw something slithering under his legs and winding around them. His eyes widened as the thing that was holding him down was in fact his own shadow.

"What the hell is this?" Shadow asked in a panicked voice.

"It's called a shadow you know the thing that fallows you around everywhere and such." An all too familiar voice snickered.

"That voice…no it can't be!" Shadow snapped as he looked over to the blacked clothed figure. He lifted his hat off his head an grinned wickedly.

"Hey, long time no see pal!" Gallagher chuckled.

"Impossible I freaking killed you!" Shadow shouted.

"Yeah, I remember." Gallagher mumbled, and in an instant his shadow wrapped a tentacle around Shadow's throat. "I remembered how you slaughtered me and my entire crew, how you sent me to hell and how you killed me with my own blade." He spat as he pulled out a small sickle from his belt. "This one to be exact."

"Shadow!" Breeze yelled as the rest of the team showed up. They all stopped as they all saw Gallagher.

"Hey the rest of the boys are here, except for that Reaper and Dusk character." He said amusingly. "My new friend Phantom took care of those two."

"What?" Hitgirl and Breeze snapped.

"Oh but don't worry, you'll all be joining them real soon." He sneered.

He then lowered his left hand down to Shadow's head and placed the palm of his hand on his forehead. Just as Shadow was about to figure out what he was doing, Gallagher started to absorb the energy from Shadow's body and into his own. Shadow let out a scream of pain as Gallagher laughed maniacally as his eyes glowed red.

Without a second thought Breeze raced towards Gallagher with her staff drawn ready to strike when Gallagher raised his hand and blasted a bolt of lightning at her. Breeze let out a scream before she crashed into the wall and fell to the ground unconscious.

"Ally!" Hitgirl snapped as she aimed her dual .45's at the man. Heavy footsteps made its way into the building revealing it to be Red. He cracked his knuckles as his eyes turned to crosshairs.

"You have made, big mistake." He said in his stern Russian voice. Gallagher chuckled as he looked at the team.

"No I haven't."

Just then Gauntlet was covered in a purple hue as he was sent down onto the ground.

"Remember me?" Leonae asked as he was followed by Frost and Phantom who was now carrying two tonfa's in his right hand and Reaper's scythe in his left.

"How could we forget?" Phoenix snarled as his eyes lit up.

Gauntlet rushed up to Shadow ready to help him when Gallagher's shadow appeared in full size in front of him. Gauntlet took a swing and him but the shadow caught both of his hits and gripped his wrist tightly.

"You know Leonae always wanted your Gauntlets for himself." Gallagher snickered. "Why don't I just give them to him, do it." He ordered his shadow.

In an instant the shadow ripped Gauntlets arms clean off. Gauntlet let out a loud scream as he started to toss and turn on the ground, his blood pouring from his torn sockets.

"SAM!" Shadow shouted as he charged after him.

Before he could reach Gauntlet, something big crashed through the wall. It was Thanatos who was wearing nothing but his jumpsuit. He was broken and bloody as Bruticus went in after him. He opened up his wrist computer and pressed a few buttons.

"The Shadow Warriors are over." He said as he pressed another button.

Before anyone could do anything and explosion erupted in the center of the room knocking everyone back. Shadow was now dazed as he saw someone carry off Phoenix and Breeze. He reached a hand out to Breeze but felt someone kick him in his ribs. He looked up and saw Leonae with his claws shining from the flames.

"That bastard Gallagher wasn't supposed to lay a finger on Gauntlet," He growled. "So now it looks like I'm gonna have to make things even by carving you up."

He then gripped Shadow by his throat as Leonae raised his claw at him. As he was about to strike a dark figure appeared out of nowhere and kicked Leonae off. Frost tried to attack, but the figure pulled out a dessert eagle and fired a round into his arm. He let out a scream as he fell to the ground.

"Get Shadow out of here I got these assholes!" The voice was gruff but feminine as Red came out and lifted Shadow to safety.

"What about Breeze and Phoenix?" Shadow asked in a raspy voice.

"They kidnapped them along with Reaper and Dusk." Red growled as he dragged Shadow away.

"What's her name…?" He asked as he saw the dark figure battle Phantom.

"She says she's a friend, and right now we can't be choosey." Red said as he carried him into the Raven.

"I didn't ask that I asked, what is her name?" Shadow grunted.

"She said it was…Whisper." Red said as Shadow slumped back unconscious.


	31. Chapter 31: Big Changes

**Chapter 31: Big Changes**

**Authors Note: Okay, not gonna lie yes the Shadow Warriors did in fact get owned last chapter. But do not fret things are moving into motion. This chapter will explain Hush's plan the next we will get more insight on Gallagher and Shadow's past and of course ACTION! **

**Okay I loved the feedback and I hope you love this chapter.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Batman.**

* * *

(Five Hours Earlier)

Batman was on his computer terminal typing away trying to find Dr. Hoenheim. He knew what was on that truck and it wasn't an attack from Joker. He was always watching out for important cargo, but this time whoever stole it was quick to the punch. He then pulled out a file of an old government project he had once fought against.

"Ace." He whispered as a pale, frail girl with short black hair appeared on his screen,

"You're absolutely right!" A voice exclaimed.

Batman whipped his head around to see no one. His face broke out in a scowl as he looked around carefully. He knew this scare tactic he was just waiting for them to make the first move. He stood in the center of the batcave as he felt a presence come up behind him.

Just then three blades came down on him, but Batman gripped the wrist of the owner of the blades and threw him over his shoulders. The assailant was none other than Leonae as he quickly got to his feet.

"Nice arms." Batman grunted.

"Yeah, you're little friends are the ones who gave them to me!" Leonae snapped as he threw off his purple cloak. "Speaking of friends, I got some new friends of my own."

Just then three throwing knives flew at Batman, who raised his hand and blocked with his gauntlet. He smacked the knives out of his wrist as Phantom drew a machete and attacked Batman. He brought his blade down at Batman who dodged and blocked as Leonae also fought him.

Batman leaped back and threw a few tear gas canisters at their feet. The white mist burst out of the canisters and burned their eyes as they fell to the ground screaming. Batman's victory was short lived as two metal arms wrapped around his chest locking him to Bruticus's chest.

Batman tried to break free but stopped when he heard his comrades in arms muttering gibberish. He looked up and saw Sarnina, Tim and Richard freaking out as they were thrown to the ground by Frost and two other assailants.

"What did you do to them?!" Batman roared.

"I call it menacing stare." A familiar voice said. "It was one of the door prizes when I crawled out of Hell."

The figure took off his hat revealing himself to be Seth Gallagher. His face broke out in a twisted grin as Batman's eyes widened in shock.

"Hello Batman!" He exclaimed.

"What's happened to them?" Batman asked ignoring the fact that Jayden's first victim has come back from the dead.

"Menacing Stare, you see when I have someone in eyes view they'll be seeing some interesting things for an hour or so." He said playfully. "When they come too they'll either be dead or scared shitless depending on their psyche."

"What do you want?" Batman asked.

"To see you break Batman." Another familiar voice said. Batman looked over to see a man in a trench coat, a bullet proof shirt similar to Jayden's and hat with bandages over his face. "Or would you prefer Bruce Wayne?"

"Hush." Batman growled.

"Yes, thanks to Mr. Gallagher and Bruticus it was quite easy to manipulate you're men and infiltrate you're home." Hush mused as he paced around the Batcave. "Tie him."

Bruticus nodded as he clasped some electronic handcuffs on his wrist. Bruticus then placed him on the edge of the floor that led to a watery under passage.

"What do you want Hush?" Batman growled. "And how is Gallagher alive?"

"His desire for revenge that is what brought him back." Hush said, placing a hand on Gallagher and Bruticus's shoulders. "They've all been wronged by a certain group of assassins and I am here to help them achieve their revenge."

"Shadow…" Batman whispered. "Hush, you're making a mistake, Shadow and his crew are organized and prepared to take down anyone who is evil. If you go after them they'll slaughter you!"

Hush looked to his crew and remained silent for a few minutes before Leonae started to laugh in a high pitch squeal. Everyone else excluding Bruticus also laughed as they looked back at Batman.

"Not likely, all we have to do is lure them into a false sense of security and then they'll be no more." Hush whispered.

"If it's getting under people skin is what you want you leave that to me." Phantom snickered.

"And they may be talented assassins, but they are still humans." Bruticus said in a monotone voice as he pulled out a high tech land mine. "Even they can't survive explosives."

"And of course their heart." Leonae exclaimed as he dragged along Kris, Sam's girlfriend. "They wouldn't endanger the lives of their friends squeeze and even if they do Gauntlet will slaughter them all."

"That won't happen." Batman growled. "Am I also to believe you are the one who kidnapped Hoenheim and captured Ace?"

"Ah yes," Hush mused as he left the cave momentarily and brought back a beaten Dr. Hoenheim. "You see I need some men in order to secure my plan, but the problem is that people are so damn unreliable that you can't trust them to do a simple job." Hush explained as he snapped his fingers in delight. "Then it hit me, your friends would give their lives for you. They are smarter, talented and dedicated. If only I had a way to manipulate them without hindering their abilities."

"Ace, you plan on using her to alter their motives without hindering their abilities." Batman said as Hush nodded.

"And soon, the Shadow Warriors will be a part of my little army as well, excluding Jayden and you of course."

"Go to hell." Batman growled.

"No thank you I've been there and I have no intention of going back." Gallagher said in a grim voice.

"I think we've gone on for too long now." Hush said as he started to unravel his bandages. "My goal isn't to just kill you but to destroy everything that you and your father helped build." He said as his bandages finally came undone revealing his face to be that of Bruce Wayne's. Batman's eyes widened as he looked into his own face. It was perfect too, the smirk, the hair, the cheeks everything that was Bruce Wayne's face. "You've spent so much time mourning you're parent's death and now I will send you to meet them." He said as he pulled out a glock and aimed it at Batman's head. "Goodbye Bruce, my old friend."

When Hush went to pull the trigger a scream echoed through the cave as everyone turned to see Alfred charging straight towards Batman. Hush pointed his gun at him and fired a few times missing as Alfred reached Batman and tackled him off of the ledge and down into the dark abyss below. Bruticus, Leonae and Frost all looked down in anger as Hush stood there calmly as he holstered his gun.

"Shouldn't we go after them?" Leonae snapped.

"Don't bother," Hush sighed. "By the time we get down there they will either be long gone or sprung up a trap for us. It matters not though, for you see they will come to us and that's when we will finally be rid of them. Now come we've got work to do."

Hush was about to leave when Phantom let out a sigh.

"Aren't you forgetting something?" He deadpanned as he nodded over to the trio of young heroes.

"Oh right, get Ace in here now and Jarvis as well." Hush ordered.

After a few grunts of annoyance they eventually went up and retrieved a mobile container along with the Mad Hatter himself Jarvis Tech.

"Thank you for your help Jarvis, it will help things move along quite easily." He said as he went to open the containment pod.

"The pleasure is all mine, now what is it you'll have me do?" He asked.

"As you can see my dear pet Ace can manipulate and bend people to their will, but as long as the dark knights here have their free will it will be difficult for them to co-operate." Hush explained. "I need you to use your talent to ensure that their minds are in a 'happy' place as you would call it to weaken their mental stability."

"Ah yes I can do that for you." Hatter snickered as he moved to the young heroes and pulled out his golden watch.

"Hey, why don't I just use my power to weaken their mental states?" Gallagher asked.

"Because, I need them to think that they are in Heaven not Hell, Mr. Gallagher." Hush chuckled as he watched Jarvis go to work.

"Come little children follow the white rabbit down the rabbit hole, come tumbling and stumbling as you all go, forget your problems and you're worries as you land, for you are all in awe in the glory of Wonder Land." Hush muttered as the young heroes let out sighs of content. Jarvis looked over every one of them to make sure his spell worked. He chuckled in glee as he looked over to Hush and nodded.

"Ace if you would please." Hush said as a small short raven haired girl with manic eyes stood next to him. She wore a one-piece suit all white except for her right sleeve and a clover on her left breast. She raised her hands over the young warriors and emitted a blinding light. Everyone turned away for an instant before it quickly faded away as everyone looked down at the young warriors in awe.

Nightwing was now wearing an all-white jumpsuit with red boots and gloves and a mask covering his head which had a red diamond on the top, Batgirl was now wearing a black miniskirt with a set of matching boots and glove and a white top with a spade crest on her left breast and a black mask covering her eyes and her hair went from bleach blonde to jet black and tied in pigtails. Robin's appearance had a similar resemblance to Nightwing's but his suit didn't have sleeves and his mask only covered his eyes. His symbol was a heart which took up the entirety of his chest. Hush was amused at the sight of his new royal flush gang as he started to chuckle.

"Very good Ace but," He said as his vision looked over to Batman's wall which held numerous photos some even with him and Jayden or Sparrow at the time. "We will need more members."

* * *

(Present time)

Jayden let out a gasp of air as he looked around to see where he was. He saw nothing but a blinding white light and for a moment he thought it was Heaven. That was until he heard the sound of beeping and looked over to see medical supplies and a heart rate monitor as it continued to beep.

Jayden let out a sigh of relief as he ran his hand down his face. The last thing he remembered before passing out was how he and his friends were jumped by Gallagher and…Gallagher!

"Oh crap!" Jayden growled as he turned over on his bed and fell off the edge. He landed on the ground with a loud 'thud' as he heard a few people enter the room. He looked over to see Hilary, Marcus and Christina rush over and help him back into his bed.

"Jayden, you must calm down or else you will reopen you're wounds." Christina warned.

"Wha-what happened, where are we?" Jayden strained as he started to calm down.

"We are in one of our secret hideouts, down in the slums." Hilary asked. "It was the closest place we could help you guys."

"Wait what about Sam his arms were ripped off for god sakes." Jayden snapped.

Everyone looked even more solemn as they looked over at Jayden's left. Jayden looked over as well and his eyes widened in horror at what he saw. Sam Jackson, Gauntlet his witty comeback, fire manipulator and most of all, friend was lying on a table with an oxygen mask over his face and bloody bandages over his torn shoulders. Jayden looked down at the base of his feet to see that his arms were lying there in a neat row no longer emitting that orange hue.

"Is he…" Jayden struggled to say but was cut off by Marcus.

"No, we were able to save him, but his arms…I afraid he's done." Marcus muttered hanging his head in shame.

"God dammit all!" Jayden groaned as he ran his hands over his eyes. "What the hell happened out there, how did we let this happen?"

"They got the drop on all of us." Ronin said as he was accompanied by Whisper. "Bruticus cheated Thanatos and used a kill switch to deactivate him and they had already planted explosives all around the area. Some were even sleeping gas so that explains how they got Dusk and Reaper."

"You know what I really don't care." Jayden snapped. "Look at Sam!"

Everyone looked over at the young demigod and immediately felt their spirits fall as they stared at their young friend. Jayden let out another scream as he gripped his hair and began pulling on it. He was about to rip out a few locks when Christina calmed him down.

"Hold on, I was waiting for Sam's blood pressure and heart rate to drop before I began operating on him." She said as Jayden snapped at her.

"What are you gonna do sow his arms back on?" He asked rhetorically.

"Watch." She said as she stood over Sam.

She then started to undo the bloody bandages on his shoulders and threw them away. She then proceeded to pick up his arms and place them both back in their original places. Once she was absolutely sure they were perfectly aligned she held her hands over the gap between his shoulders and arms. Everyone looked at the girl with confusion before two big glops of shiny metallic gel plopped right on his wound. Everyone leaned in to get a closer look and saw the tiny metallic parts of the gel moving. After a few minutes the gel covered the entirety of Sam's shoulders and after about ten minutes the gel moved off of the table and climbed back inside of Christina's hand. Evryone looked back at Sam and they're eyes widened at what they saw. Both of Sam's arms were perfectly healed. There was some scarring but it was very unnoticeable, everyone then looked back over at Christina who had a smug grin on her face.

"Christina, how did you do that?" Hilary asked.

"Nano Machines." She said. "You see I wasn't just some clone made to be a medic. I was made to be a new kind of being, one that can cure any ailment. Those scientists spent nearly three million to crate me giving me all the knowledge and skill to get the job done."

"And Sam's arms?" Jayden asked.

"It was like putting together a puzzle," She chuckled. "You just have to put the right pieces in the right places, but I'm still only a medic, so let's say you get your head cut off or brains blown out then I would just order a casket and call it a day."

"Okay I get it." Jayden groaned as Christina let out a sigh. She turned to walk out of the room when Jayden stopped her. "And thanks, for saving him." Christina chuckled as she looked back at the warriors.

"No problem, we misfits have to stick together." She said as she left the room.

As she left Jayden turned to the rest of his team to figure out what their next move was gonna be.

"Okay, first thing is first, you," Jayden said as he pointed at Whisper, who was leaning against the wall of the room in front of Jayden's bed. "Who are you?"

"My name is Whisper," She said as she tilted her fedora up to reveal her mask which was a black checkered pattern and her outfit was mostly black and leather. Her trench coat, boots and gloves even her jumpsuit which Jayden could see from her legs. "I've actually wanted to join you for a long time."

"Why join us?" Hilary asked.

"I need help with a certain problem, but it can wait." She said gruffly. "I knew you would be in the neighborhood that night when those mechs started attacking but I didn't realize it would be a total cluster fuck of a mess."

"She did help us out boss." Marcus said. "She came in before they took you and chased away Leonae and Gallagher."

"Okay, but if you want to join me you-"

"Need to do as I say, follow my instructions and if you fail you're done." Whisper mocked. "I was taught everything I needed to know by Question and he gave me the same talk."

"Question, I think I've heard of him," Jayden pondered. "Yeah, he was blacklisted from the J.L.A for being crazy or something."

"He's is not crazy!" Whisper snapped. Everyone gave her a cautious glare before she calmed down. "Sorry, but the man trained me to be a great fighter and a detective. He's my mentor and I just lose it when people refer to him being crazy."

"I didn't mean any offense." Jayden defended. "Truth be told his methods were what helped drive me to become Shadow. Anyways, if you are with us and dedicated then we'll be happy to have you."

"Really just like that?" Whisper asked as she cocked her head at them. "How can you be so sure, I could be a double agent who was waiting for the opportune moment to save you and get inside you're headquarters."

"You're not an agent, I know from the way you talk and the way you acted when you saved us." Jayden stated. "But if you do even think about betraying me I will kill you."

"Noted." Whisper grunted causing Marcus to laugh.

"I like her she is dangerous as she is clever." Marcus chuckled.

"Yeah, she did pull some sick moves against Bruticus." Hilary stated.

"And we are gonna need all the help we can get if we're even gonna think about making a move on Hush." Ronin said.

"Alright kid you're in." Jayden said as he held out his hand. Whisper grunted and shook his hand as they finally sealed the deal. That's when it hit Jayden.

"Oh crap, Thomas." He exclaimed as he rushed out of his room and into the next. There he saw Thomas sitting on a medical table with Christina still treating his wounds. He looked up at jayden as he entered the room and smiled as Jayden walked up to him. "Are you alright?"

"He cheated Jayden." Thomas chuckled as Jayden looked at him confused.

"What do you mean?" Jayden asked.

"Bruticus, he and I didn't even fight." He chuckled. "He used some kind of kill switch on me and deactivated my armor."

"Wait, so does that mean you can't turn back into your robot form?" Jayden asked timidly, not wanting to upset his friend.

"Yeah, he said that my father designed it when he made me in case I ever went rouge.  
Thomas grunted. "I was a killing machine, a helper of peace a Shadow Warrior and now….nothing." He grunted as he looked at his hands.

"I don't believe that." Jayden stated coldly.

"I know it's hard to believe." Thomas chuckled.

"No, I mean I don't believe that you are nothing." Jayden grunted as Thomas looked up at him. "I also don't believe that your father would give you a kill switch. Hell I don't even think it is a kill switch because if it was you would be dead."

"But Bruticus said,"

"To hell with Bruticus," Jayden snapped. "Just tell me what the kill phrase was."

Thomas was silent for a moment before Christina placed a hand over his. He looked over at her, his gold eyes meeting her light blue eyes as he told Jayden what Bruticus said.

"First he made some quips about how feeble I was compared to him and how human I was." Thomas sighed. "Then he told me that I didn't deserve this power and then he said my kill phrase 'Live well and die well Thomas' and then my suit just deactivated on the spot. That's when he started throwing me around."

"You see, right there." Jayden pointed out. "It wasn't a kill phrase for some killer mech it was a shutdown process for Thanatos. You're father Gree Nexro didn't view you as a weapon you were his son. He gave you that shutdown to live the life of a normal person."

"Yeah, well that doesn't matter, you know why?" Thomas snapped as Jayden and Christina jumped back a bit. "I'm not ready to give up being Thanatos yet and I'm sure as hell not ready to just let that monster Bruticus take what's mine while he continues to abuse his power."

"So, get it back." Jayden stated blandly.

"What, I can't, I've been messing with this switch for the past hour and nothing's happened." He said as he motioned to the small wrist watch on his left hand.

"Thanatos isn't just tech or a suit, he's you Thomas." Jayden told him sternly as he grabbed him by the shoulders and forced him to look him in the eyes. "My power was never a formula it was something I was born with. Batman may have something that can suppress it but neither he nor anyone can take it away from me and the same goes for you. Bruticus he's a fool to think that you aren't worthy since he was the one too afraid to fight you head on. Thanatos doesn't make you, you make Thanatos."

Thomas didn't say anything but Jayden knew he took what he said into consideration. He looked Jayden dead in the eye and nodded as he got up from his spot on the table.

"Christina, come with me please, I'm gonna need your help." He said with confidence as he and Christina left the room and into the small lab Jayden set up a while back just in case. Jayden let out a heavy yawn as he went to bed for the night. He knew he wouldn't be able to get a good night's rest but he had to try, for his team's sake.

* * *

(!)

The next day at Wayne-Tech Lucius Fox was currently going over the numbers for their latest sales. They made progress in the Wayne Pharmaceutical by having the splicer serums legalized so parents and police officers wouldn't have to worry about any high school kids going to school as lions, tigers and bears.

Just as Fox was about to continue the doors opened at the other end of the board room as Bruce Wayne along with Alexandra Kinsley both walked in, Fox was about to greet them when he realized that Jayden wasn't with them.

"Good day Mr. Wayne." Fox said as he shook Wayne's hand. It was no different from any other time he shook Wayne's hand, but this time it just felt wrong like something cold and evil had just went through him. "And hello Ms. Kinsley." He said shaking her hand as well and just like before he got that cold feeling in the pit of his stomach. "Where's young Mr. Warney."

"He is busy at the moment he will not be attending this meeting." She stated in a cold demeanor.

"I wasn't aware of any meeting." Fox stated.

"Sorry, Lucius it was kind of last minute." Wayne stated as he sat at the end of the board room table.

Now Fox knew something was wrong. First off, Bruce would never just spring up a meeting with Jayden without calling him first. Second, Jayden wasn't here, if there was ever going to be a meeting with Bruce about Warney-Tech deal Jayden would definitely be a part of it. Third why would Bruce hold a meeting involving the board of directors with a competing company without the owner of the company and at the last second?

Fox kept his eyes open and his guard up should he need to make a quick exit.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, I am glad that you are all here today." Bruce greeted formally. "As you know we have made some great progress with the legalization of the splicer serum and of course our contract with the oil companies and government contractors as well, but I think it's time that we expand our horizons and do more for our community."

"What would you have us do Mr. Wayne?" Fox asked.

"Well it's no secret that Gotham is nothing but a criminal's playground. People can't even walk home at night without getting mugged, rapped or murdered. I think my parents are a prime example of that." Bruce said as he got a few nods of approval from some of the board members.

"So you want us to donate money to the G.C.P.D?" Fox asked.

"Donate money?" Wayne snapped. "For what, corrupt cops who turn a blind eye to a poor girl getting raped, or a truck full of illegal drugs getting towed away to a schoolyard or mobsters killing people. No, I'm talking bigger and more solid. Something that can't be bought or bullied, ladies and gentlemen I present to you the defense system known as Bruticus."

Just then a giant red root with golden edges walked through the doors of the board room and stood in front of everyone. Everyone leaned back cautiously as they observed the giant mech. Fox was definitely starting to panic as he looked towards Wayne.

"Mr. Wayne, you can be seriously thinking about letting this thing roam Gotham freely can you?" Fox asked.

"No of course not." Wayne stated which relived Fox momentarily. "I'm gonna have over fifty of them for starters, and thanks to Ms. Kinsley and Mr. Warney's government contracts we can get fifty well trained soldiers in these suits and protecting the streets of Gotham."

That did it. Fox was definitely convinced that something was wrong with Bruce. He would never suggest something as bold and reckless as putting robots out on the streets. He was about to say something when his cell phone started to buzz. He carefully pulled it out so Wayne wouldn't see and saw that the number was a private caller.

He tapped the screen and saw that it was a text message.

"Get out." Was all it read as Fox carefully examined the room.

Just then right behind where Wayne was standing the window suddenly cracked as something flew right into it. Everyone jumped as Bruce quickly got out of the way as something hit it again this time shattering the window. Fox then heard something like a gunshot hitting the building as the Bruticus robot started going berserk.

"Shot's fired three hundred yards away." He shouted as he flew off towards the building.

Fox then took the opportunity in the confusion to get out of there. He quickly made his way to the doors and ran down the hall, not too fast to draw attention but not too slow to get attacked. He was just about to get in to the elevator when someone threw a bag over his head and started to restrain his hands. He was then dragged off to some unknown location as he heard an explosion somewhere in the distance.

After what felt like an eternity Fox felt the cold air hit his skin and he knew he was outside. He then heard a car door open as he was thrown into a cushioned seat he was positioned between two men as the bag was taken off his head. He looked up at the driver and recognized the driver to be Marcus, Jayden's chief of security.

"Buckle up." He ordered as every put their seatbelts on. He looked to his left and then his right and he couldn't believe who he saw.

"Bruce?" Fox asked in confusion.

"Hello Lucius." Bruce greeted casually.

"Alfred?" Fox asked as he looked back at his left.

"Mr. Fox, always a pleasure." Alfred greeted as he looked up at the passenger's seat. "You remember Master Warney don't you?"

"Hey Lucius." Jayden greeted without looking back as he told Marcus to drive the SUV away from the building as he made a call on his phone. "Hitgirl, are you okay?"

"Pfft, look at who you're asking. " She gloated on the other line. "I was long gone by the time Bruticus even got there. I even left a surprise for him."

"Yeah, the whole goddamn city knows." Jayden grunted. "Did you really need a bomb; you didn't even use enough explosives to kill him."

"I know I just wanted to piss him off, who knows maybe they'll even blame him for the explosion." Hitgirl suggested.

"Doubtful, Hush will definitely pull some kind of crap, anyways are you and Ronin okay?" Jayden asked.

"Yeah, we're heading back now. Sorry I didn't get Hush." Hitgirl admitted shamefully.

"Don't worry, our goal was to get Fox, Hush can wait." Jayden said, hoping she would feel better.

"Okay, we'll see you in a bit." Hitgirl said as she hung up.

"What is going on, will someone explain please?" Fox asked.

"Hush made a move on me and the Shadow Warriors Lucius." Bruce explained to his friend. "He's using Ace and Jarvis to manipulate my team and Shadow's team to do his bidding.

"What the hell would he do that for?" Fox asked.

"He's still after his goal of ruining my image and what my parents stood for. He's going to use Jayden's team to destroy me and then use Ace to destroy the team."

"Not only that but he's planning on using Jayden's company resources to authorize the use of those battle armor suits we confiscated. He said that he would get real soldiers to pilot them, whatever that means." Fox explained.

"Of course, those Nano chip grunts we fought can pilot them, but they can't fight," Marcus explained. "But if he gets well trained US soldiers piloting them he will have his own private army."

"Yeah, but some of those soldiers can't be manipulated by those chips, it screws with their combat capabilities due to their mental resistance." Jayden explained.

"Not if he gets Ace and Jarvis to manipulate them like he did Ally and my team." Bruce stated getting everyone's attention.

"Of course," Jayden exclaimed. "I was under Jarvis's spell once. While my mind was off in la-la land my body was out here kicking ass just as good as I did in my own free will."

"And as long as he controls our friends he controls some of the Shadow Warriors, even shift the blame to them to get support." Marcus stated.

"Hush has really given this plan some great thought." Alfred commented.

"Yes, he will stop at nothing until I am either dead or broken. Same goes for you Jayden." Bruce said causing Jayden to grunt in annoyance.

"Hush started this war and I am going to finish it." Jayden growled as he and his friends drove off into the city.


	32. Chapter 32: Retribution part 1

**Chapter 32: Retribution: Part 1**

**Authors Note: Okay, a lot of people are excited and have given me a lot of ideas Light seeker 001 is one of them, but I also got a few more Christmas ideas too some from Daniel Wilks and some from Light Seeker. As for oc's I got Age Zen (Ronin) Jedimasterchris (Reaper and Hitgirl) Dragonslayer 223 (Whisper) and a new oc by Stone cold who will be revealed later before the final arc which consists of Red crosshairs owned by illusiveman. **

**I want you to know I'm not trying to rush I just want to give each character their dues while having them interact with the rest of the team. For example Reaper and Dusk have shared a bond and Hitgirl and Red Crosshairs have formed a pretty good alliance so I just want to show how each different character interacts with one another. Okay I've rambled on long enough let's get started.**

**Oh and FYI yes I know I screw up with Jervis Tecth's name I was typing away so fast that I spelled it Jarvis instead of Jervis and when I went through to check for error I didn't see the little red line as for the tech part same thing I probably just forgot the 't'. Okay game time people/**

**Disclaimer: Blah blah blah blah blah.**

* * *

Back at the temporary headquarters Jayden and the rest of the gang along with Fox made it back safely and were surprised to see Sam sitting on the couch watching TV. Everyone quickly rushed over to see how he was doing as Jayden casually walked up to him.

"Sam, geez are you alright?" Hilary asked.

"I'm fine, my arm sockets are pretty sore," He explained. "But Christina said that as long as I don't move around too much I should be good to in a couple of days."

"That's good to hear, because we're gonna take Hush and his crew down in a couple of days." Ronin said.

"Great." Sam deadpanned as he slouched down on the couch. Marcus then nudged Jayden getting his attention as he motioned towards Sam. Jayden let out a sigh as he sat next to Sam.

"Sam, listen." Jayden started as he took a deep breath. Sam had a concerned look on his face as he sat up on the couch. "They have Kris."

"What, Ow dammit!" He snapped as he shot up from the couch but fell back down as he grasped his shoulder. "How and when did this happen?"

"The night we all got attacked, Leonae brought her to Hush way before we even fought those mechs." Jayden explained.

"Where is she?" Sam growled.

"We don't know but we're looking." Jayden reassured, but still failing to calm Sam down.

Just then the screen started to go off as a call was being made to them on an unknown channel. Bruce was about to answer when Jayden pushed his aside and answered it. On the screen opened up to reveal Kris looking torn up, probably from her captors abusing her every chance they got.

"Kris!" Sam shouted.

"Sam!" She gasped as everyone looked over at the screen. "Listen I don't have much time so I have to be brief. I was locked up in Bruce's office with Brutiucs's electronic cuffs on my hands when suddenly someone tried to kill Hush, the man who is disguised as Bruce."

"Yeah, we already know who we're up against." Whisper snapped as she rushed up to the screen from out of nowhere. "Now quit wastin what little time you have and tell us what you need to tell us."

"Hey," Sam snapped as he got up to confront her, but was stopped by Kris.

"No, she's right." Kris reassured. "Look as I was saying I was locked up when someone tried to kill him. Just then my cuffs turned off and someone called me on my cell phone. I answered it and some woman who called herself Oracle answered me. I asked her what she wanted but she quickly told me to do what she said and I would be fine. She told me where to move and where to go which was in the R&D lab. She told me to go to a vent and when I got there I found this little robot spider. After I found that she led me back up to Bruce's office and inside she led me to his panic room. That's where I am now."

"Oracle," Jayden pondered then it hit him. "Barbra."

"What was that?" Kris asked.

"Nothing, what's on the spider?" Jayden asked.

"Evidence to prove that Hush is fake, his goal and his phony Royal Flush Gang." Kris explained. "I downloaded them to your channel you should be getting it now."

In a few seconds a mail icon appeared on the screen as Jayden went over to a terminal and opened it. Sure enough everything Kris had said was true everything was on there, even a video explanation of Hush's crimes.

"Great job Kris." Sam exclaimed.

"There's one more thing though." Kris said as her mood started to drop. "They already attacked the Mayor of Gotham on his way home. Hush used the Royal Flush Gang and he plans to blame it on Jervis."

"Dammit, which means that Hush will have his full support and in a matter of days they'll enlist the army through my contracts and Hush will soon have his own little army of mechs."

"That reminds me isn't it you're company?" Hilary asked bitterly. "Don't you have any say?"

"I dropped out of high school and didn't go to college what the hell do I know about running a company?" Jayden asked rhetorically. "Meanwhile, Ally knows everything under the sun, hell including the sun so of course she is mostly in charge of my company I just fund it so I had no choice but to give her most of the say."

"Great." Hilary deadpanned.

"Okay, look Oracle knows what she's doing we'll have you out of there in no time okay?" Jayden reassured.

"Okay," She sighed as she looked over at Sam. "And Sam, you owe me a drink when this is over."

"Bu you don't drink." He said.

"I do now, especially after all the crap I've been through." She chuckled.

"But we're under aged." He reminded her.

"…And?" She asked bluntly.

"I love you." He swooned earning himself a swat upside the head from Jayden and Hilary.

Kris's cheeks redden a little before the connection finally ended leaving behind a blank empty screen. Sam sat back down on the couch as he looked up at Jayden shaking his head.

"Dumbass." Jayden scoffed. "Okay people you heard the lady. Hush manipulated our team and Batman's team into becoming the new royal flush gang so we need to act fast."

"Our main concern is Ace." Bruce stated. "As long as Hush has her he has our men."

"Right, so we need to take her out before even thinking about going after Hush." Jayden stated.

"We don't need to kill her Jayden." Bruce scolded. "She's being manipulated by a mind control chip, the same that was being used on Theodosia."

"It was on the back of her neck so we just need to scramble that chip on Ace and we'll be good to go." Sam said.

"What about Jervis?" Marcus asked.

"He's nothing unless we're all tied to a chair." Ronin said. "What I'm concerned about is Leonae, Bruticus and Gallagher. Phantom I can probably take but those three are super powered and I can't take them by myself."

"I'll handle Leonae." Sam snarled. "He deserves what I have in store for him after what he did to Kris."

"Bruticus will be a challenge though." Jayden said as he massaged his temples. "The only person who can take him is Thanatos and he's,"

Just then the doors to the small lounging area opened to reveal Thanatos back in his black armor and silver edges. He had his sword on his back and his other weapons at hand as he stomped into the room with Christina who was also suited up.

"Thomas, you're back in your armor." Ronin stated.

"Yeah, thanks to Christina I was able to get back up to one-hundred percent capacity." He informed as he took his helmet off.

"What about the kill phrase?" Whisper asked. "Don't forget that's how Bruticus beat you before."

"I couldn't erase it but I did change it, so only Christina and I know what it is." Thanatos explained.

"Great, things are looking up for us." Jayden said with eagerness.

"Wait, we still need to figure out how to deal with Gallagher." Ronin stated.

"Speaking of which, who the hell is he and why does he know you?" Hilary asked.

"And what the hell was that power he used?" Sam grunted.

Jayden took a deep breath as he sat down on the couch next to Sam. Everyone started to listen in as they either took a seat or leaned against the wall.

"Alright, when I was fifteen around when things started to go downhill for Sparrow, it was also the rising for Shadow as well. After Jason died I started to drift away from Bruce and the J.L.A and went my own way." Jayden started. "So I threw together some gothic attire grabbed a Japanese officers sword off my wall and went out spreading my own justice. At first I was just gonna be a more…aggressive version of Batman. Cutting off limbs and putting the fear into men's hearts. It was going good for me, and as long as I stayed under Batman's radar he would never find me or know who I was. It was actually gong pretty good, until one night I met him."

"Gallagher?" Whisper asked gruffly.

"Yeas, he and some of his gang friends decided to force themselves upon a few school girls." Jayden said as his fist clenched the fabric of his jeans. "They screamed and cried and those bastards just mimicked them and continued. As you could imagine I was really angry at them, before I even knew what I was doing I was cutting them down one by one. They all lay dead before me until it was just me and Gallagher I had my sword he had a sickle, my guess is that was his calling card or something."

Jayden remained silent as the rest of his crew waited in suspense to figure out what happened between the two.

"So what did you do?" Sam asked earning a skeptical look from Jayden.

"What do you think?" He asked rhetorically.

"You killed him okay but how did he come back to life and where did he get those powers?" Marcus asked. "His shadow wasn't just bending to his will it was like it was its own person."

"Not to mention those things on his hands." Ronin stated. "I saw what happened. He used them to absorb not only you're energy but you're powers as well." Jayden said nothing as he pulled out his cellphone.

"When I find him I'll ask him." He said as he dialed a number in his phone. He held it up to his ear as someone answered on the other line. "Hey, Jenny how are you."

"I'm fine, how are you I haven't heard from Ally in days." Jenny answered.

"That's why I'm calling, is Theodosia there?" Jayden asked.

* * *

(!)

Two days later Hush organized a whole gathering with the mayor of Gotham and a four star general that was stationed in Gotham. Reporters, police and the board members were all gathered outside as ten security mechs stood in a neat row behind Hush. Hush straightened his tie and took his stand as he began to speak in the microphones.

"People of Gotham," He began as everyone quieted down. "As you know my parents wanted nothing more than to help the good citizens of this fine city. Up until now we have relied on the help of Batman and the Justice League to help us, as of late I feel that they are the cause of some unfortunate thugs that go by the name Shadow Warriors."

Everyone started to quiet down more as Hush continued.

"The Batman has corrupted the minds of our youth and turned them into blood thirsty vigilantes and monsters. We cannot allow this madness to go on any longer. We must allow our new security mechs to patrol and protect Gotham." Everyone cheered and applauded as he continued. "That is why with the help of our fellow soldiers and Wayne-Tech we will make Gotham right again."

Everyone applauded as Commissioner Gordon walked through the crowd with Lucius Fox and Bruce Wayne.

"Or do you really want the military only to manipulate them into taking over the city, Hush!" Bruce shouted as everyone gasped and Hush looked on amused. "Give it up Elliot it's over. We have evidence that indicates you breaking out and harboring criminal, manipulating innocent people, kidnapping Dr. Hoenheim and Kris along with Ace and the stealing of government property."

Hush merely chuckled as he looked on at the stunned audience in amusement.

"Please, this a web of lies." Hush sneered. "For all we know he could be Batman in disguise."

"Actually Hush," Gordon grunted. "Thanks to a young lady who happens to be hold up in Mr. Wayne's panic room she got some pretty juicy evidence on you and a few other Arkham and Black Gate inmates all addressing you as Hush. We also have information that you are harboring know criminals like Leonae, Logan Crow and Frost. How do you explain that?"

Hush was starting to lose his cool as his eyebrow started to twitch and his palms began to sweat as he rubbed them against his pants. Taking a deep breath he straightened his tie and cleared his throat as he decided to hit below the belt.

"People of Gotham I have one last announcement to make." He said, breaking character as he grinned sadistically at Bruce. "Bruce Wayne is Batman."

When Hush said that he expected everyone to gasp or start bombarding Bruce with questions. Instead all they did was look at Hush like he was crazy, which he was. But why was no one reacting like he had planned?

"Hush, do yourself a favor and look behind you." Gordon grunted.

Confused, Hush did as he was told and looked behind himself only to see an oncoming fist. Hush was sent crashing into the podium breaking it upon impact as the mics let out screeching noises throughout the main yard. Hush let out a groan as he looked up to see Batman standing over him. He stood up straight as his cape cloaked his entire body. Hush was a master of disguises and he knew when someone was either real or an imposter.

This man was not an imposter.

"Give it up Hush it's over." Batman growled.

Hush only giggled as he lifted up the sleeve to his suit up to his mouth.

"Kill him!" Hush ordered as all the security mechs started to turn towards Batman. Meanwhile, down in the crowd the other Bruce also grinned wickedly as he also talked through a wrist communicator.

"Do it now." He quietly ordered as he waited for his team to respond.

As the mechs were about to open fire one of the mechs closest to Batman was suddenly hit in the head as his brains blew out of the metal helmet. Batman looked on in both confusion and disgust as another mechs brains were blown out.

Across a city block on the eighth floor in a small office building Hitgirl and Red Crosshairs were picking off the mechs one by one as they aimed their anti-aircraft rifles at the mindless drones.

"Great performance Jayden." Hitgirl stated as he loaded another round into the chamber. "I thought you played Bruce well."

"Thank you Hilary," Jayden said sarcastically. "Listen, tell Red that when the mechs outside are taken care off that you two can come give us a hand okay?"

"Okay, Red did you get all that?" Hitgirl asked as she picked off another target.

"Da!" Red said as he took down another mech.

As soon as he was done talking to his two snipers Jayden quickly broke away from Gordon and rushed over to an alleyway. Once there he was greeted by Ronin, Gauntlet Whisper and Thanatos along with two new members. Jayden quickly took off his wig and removed his suit as Ronin walked over to him and handed him a long metal briefcase.

"Thank you Ronin." Jayden said, still sounding like Bruce Wayen. Jayden reached behind his neck and unclasped a hidden voice modulator which he had been using to disguise his voice. "Great job with the modulator Ronin," Jayden said, his voice going back to normal. "I sounded exactly like him."

"No problem," He said in his usual monotone voice. "Now, what is the plan?"

"We go in and save our friends." Jayden said as he threw his coat on. "He'll be hiding behind Ace and his new Royal Flush who are also our men along with Leonae, Phantom, Gallagher and Bruticus. Everyone got your non-lethal weapons?" Everyone looked down at their belts and checked over their weapons. Knockout gas, tranquilizers and tazers. "Okay, keep calm and cool and we will save our friends."

"And don't forget about Kris, she's held up in Bruce's panic room." Gauntlet stated.

"We'll get her don't worry." Jayden reassured as he flipped his shades on. "Let's go!"

The team then regrouped with Hitgirl and Red as they all entered the building and up the stairway. They went up a couple floors when all of a sudden everyone came to a sudden halt.

"What the hell is going on?" Whisper grunted.

"Oh shit," Jayden grunted as he tried to move. "It's A-"

Before he could finish the wall they were next to started to crumble revealing Ace standing right behind it. Her manic stare read untold tortures as she pulled everyone into the large empty office floor. Ace along with the rest of the villains all stood alongside the new royal flush gang.

The first three Jayden recognized as Sarina, Dick and Tim. The rest he also knew who they were but they were all dressed in ridiculous outfits. Dusk was now wearing a vest and pants both white with black gloves and boots with a black spade on his chest. Reaper wore a black robe with a red diamond pattern on it. His scythe was also black with a red bladed edge and a diamond at the junction point of the shaft and blade. Phoenix wore a black outfit with a sleeveless shirt and a white clover on his chest and Breeze wore an elegant outfit which consisted of a red velvet top with black glove and leather pants with matching boots with a heart on the front of her shirt.

"This isn't a royal flush, it's a mess." Gauntlet snapped.

"In war names mean shit." Red grunted. "Only numbers matter."

"You have a very smart friend Mr. Warney." Hush chuckled. "But as you can see you've lost."

"Lost, what the hell are you taking about you lunatic?" Hitgirl snapped. "Everyone knows you're a fake and you can't hide from anyone anymore. It's over!"

"Over," Hush asked amused. "Look at the men I have my dear. We are enough to take out the entire Gotham City police. You interference cost me nothing but time."

"Yeah, well as soon as I free Ace from you're control and free my friends you're odds are gonna go from screwed to shit out of luck." Shadow snarled.

"You seem to be forgetting, I have the mech." Hush chuckled. Just then Bruticus walked forward drawing his great sword.

"We are all mindless puppets in life." Bruticus chuckled as he leaned the tip of the blade towards Hitgirls face. "But some of us learn to cut the strings and become our own men."

Just then before he could stab her, Thanatos crashed through the wall and tackled Bruticus out of office floor and down into the streets. On the way down Thanatos and Bruticus delivered each other's fist into the others face as they finally hit the ground. Thanatos quickly got to his feet and drew his sword ready to finally take down Bruticus.

"How is it that you're still alive?" Bruticus asked as he picked his sword up off the ground. "I activated you're kill phrase."

"My father never meant for it to kill me, he made it so it would set me free from this life of war and pain." Thanatos said through his modulator. "My father wanted me free from this life."

"And like you're foolish friends and leader you squandered that freedom for vengeance." Bruticus scoffed. "You should have just run away when you had the chance."

"And let you continue slaughtering innocent people, not a chance." Thanatos grunted as he held his sword with both hands. "This ends now, like warriors not cowards."

"So be it." Bruticus grunted.

Bruticus activated his jets and leaped towards Thanatos bringing his sword down hard. Thanatos brought his sword up and blocked his attack. The contact sent a shockwave through his arms as he pushed Bruticus off.

Thanatos then activated his own jets and flew straight towards Bruticus. He tackled him and wrapped his arms around his waist dragging him up in the air with him. Bruticus tried to break free but Thanatos gripped him tighter as he flipped around and started to descend to the ground. Bruticus crashed into the ground leaving a crater on impact.

Bruticus's helmet popped off revealing himself to be a pale white man with no hair and grey eyes. Thanatos looked down at the man in pity as he raised his sword to end his misery. Thanatos brought his sword down, but Bruticus swiped his sword at his, knocking it out of his hands. He quickly got to his feet and swiped his sword down and cut through his armor drawing some blood in the process. Thanatos let out a grunt as he dived towards him again brining his sword down on him again. The two mech fought on for a few minutes tearing off a piece of armor with every strike along with a gush of blood. When the two were finally winded from their battle their bodies were partly exposed through the crakes of their armor.

"Y-You fought well, for a weak creation." Bruticus panted. "But it over for you now."

Thanatos tried to figure out what Bruticus was talking about, but his train of thought was broken as a small plasma gun on a rail rotated on Bruticus's shoulder and fired a bolt of energy at Thanatos knocking him down on the ground. Thanatos was too exhausted from his fight to get up as Bruticus towered over him.

"Well, this is it for you whelp. This is why you fail, because you're so called team made you forget that you were made for war. This is why I am strong and you are weak. " Bruticus grunted as he aimed his gun down at the wounded mech. "Any last words?"

"Yeah, who will mourn you when you die?" Thanatos panted.

Bruticus was confused at that statement as charged up his plasma gun. Before he could fire off a shot, Thanatos fired an energy bolt out of his chest and into Bruticus's chest. He quickly got to his feet and gripped Bruticus by his exposed shoulders and with all his strength had begun to pull.

"What the hell are you doing?" Bruticus shouted as he was being physically removed from his armor. "NO!"

With one final pull Thanatos ripped Bruticus out of his armor and threw him onto the ground. The once powerful red armor turned to scrap as its ruthless owner lay weak and frail on the ground. Thanatos towered over him as Bruticus glared at him with his steel grey eyes. Bruticus took a deep breath as he tried to form words.

"Y-You don't realize what you have just done to me." Bruticus said in a weak whisper.

"Actually I do." Thanatos said as he narrowed his eyes at him. "My weak counterpart Christina or Apollo as she wants to call herself, my weak boss made her a Shadow Warrior. Anyways, before we got here she gave me an old schematic on your armor and it reads that you are bound to your suit. Meaning you can't live without it. I guess you're father didn't care about you're happiness." Thanatos's eyes then softened as he continued to stare at the fallen mech. "I really feel bad for you, you will never know the true value of life other than war. You don't know what it's like to eat or to have dreams or to love or even to live. I want a wife and a family one day, that's what my father wanted from me. To live well and die well…I truly pity you."

Bruticus lay there lifeless as he started to let out gasp of laughter. Thanatos looked at him in confusion as he looked down on him.

"See, you're compromised by your emotions." He chuckled. "You said who would mourn my death and here you are mourning my death." His laughs died down into coughs as tears started to roll down his cheeks. "I never thought I would die with a smile…let's meet again…in the next life."

"Yeah, let's do that." Thanatos mumbled as Bruticus slumped down on the ground dead. Just then a blue flame erupted from Bruticus's chest and incinerated his entire body turning him to ashes. Thanatos let out a sigh as the sound of gunfire and a few other unusual noises got his attention. He looked up at Wayne tower, which he could only imagine his friends were either winning or losing. Either way he still had a job to do.

"I'm coming my friend's, just hold on." Thanatos said as he put his helmet back on and returned to finish off Hush.

(Meanwhile)

Shadow was torn up and bloodied as a more demonic looking version of Gallagher's shadow restrained him as Gallagher twirled a small sickle around. His veins glowed amber as he held the blade up to Shadow's neck.

"I have you're girl, I have you're power and I can't die." Gallagher gloated. "You failed again Shadow. Now you die!"

_To be continued._


	33. Chapter 33: Retribution Part 2

**Chapter 33: Retribution Part 2**

**Authors Note: Whew looong chapter, I'm sorry if some of this drags on or is cut short I just couldn't stop. I'm weird so sue me. Okay part two everyone I have the final chapter to the Hush story arc. Also, illusiveman has a back story up about his main character Red Crosshairs give it a read. Okay here's some more action enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Batman.**

* * *

While Thanatos and Bruticus fought down in the streets the Shadow Warriors were still restrained by Ace's power. Shadow grunted in pain as Leonae strutted up to Gauntlet brandishing his silver claws.

"I knew I had a good reason for getting out of bed this morning!" Leonae exclaimed as he held the tip of the blades up to Gauntlets cheeks. Gauntlet's face broke out in a scowl as Leonae leaned his face towards Gauntlets ear. "Just so you know I'm gonna take my time carving up your girl into little pieces."

"Go to hell Leonae." Gauntlet grunted, he then leaned his head back and smashed it into Leonae's face. Leonae staggered back as Shadow fired a bolt of electricity at Ace. She was thrown back into the wall as the manipulated warriors along with Frost and Leonae attacked. When Gauntlet fell to the ground Leonae used his dark matter power to restrain him to the ground as he went in for an attack.

He raised his claw to strike him down when he felt something wrapped around his wrist preventing him from killing Gauntlet. Leonae let out a snarl as he glared at the person responsible. Judging by the frame of the body it was a girl also her outfit consisted of a maroon miniskirt with matching fingerless gloves, boots, and a top that covered her chest and exposed her back. Leonae couldn't see her face due to it being covered by a hood and a pair of sunglasses.

"Sorry buddy, no killing for you!" She exclaimed as she yanked back on the whip and knocked him on the ground.

"Who the hell are you?!" Leonae snarled as he looked up at the girl who snapped her whip back.

"My name is Star and I'm a Shadow Warrior." She said with a grin.

"I will slaughter you!" Leonae growled as he drew his second pair of claws, but was once again knocked down as someone crashed through the walls. Leonae was thrown back by the debris as he looked up to see Theodosia who wore a black sleeveless shirt with a red superman logo on the chest. Along with that she wore black fingerless gloves, dark green cargo pants and black combat boots and black shades.

"I will kill you if you touch her!" She growled. Just then she was knocked to the ground by an energy bolt. She looked up to see Reaper with his tacky looking scythe gun aimed right at her head.

Just then Ronin jumped in and attacked Reaper with his scalers. Acting on instinct Reaper unfolded his gun back into the scythe and blocked. Ronin went in with a few quick attacks, but Reaper blocked each of his attacks with his scythe before tacking a swing at his head. Ronin ducked as Reaper spun around only to reassemble his gun and fire at Ronin. Ronin was knocked down onto the ground as the pain from the bolt burned his chest.

Ronin went to fire again when he felt someone grip his shoulder. He turned and his eyes widened as he saw Red Crosshairs with his fist held up high and dive straight towards his face. Reaper fell to the ground knocked out cold. Red then walked over to Ronin and helped him remove the armor plating that was still burning from the shot.

"You alright comrade?" Red asked as helped him up.

"I'm fine." Ronin grunted. "Let's go help the others."

Hitgirl and Breeze, who was armed with a silver cutlass, were engaged in close quarters combat as Hitgirl dodged every hit. Hitgirl then pulled out her combat knife and swatted away the blade as best she could, but Breeze was too fast. Breeze then raised her blade and swung down firing off a strong gust of wind knocking Hitgirl to the ground unconscious.

Nightwing and Dusk were teaming up against Shadow as the two drew their blunt instruments. Dusk charged in with his tonfas each hit being blocked by Shadow. While those two were fighting Nightwing dived in and kicked Shadow in his chest knocking him down on the ground. Any other day Shadow could have mopped the floor with them but he didn't want to seriously injure them. Dusk was his brother and at one point Nightwing was also his partner.

It was moments like this Shadow wished Hush hadn't stolen his none-lethal weapons and escaped to the top floor. Shadow was ready to defend himself when a dark figure crashed through the windows and drop kicked Nightwing into his chest knocking him onto the ground.

"What the hell took you so long?" Shadow grunted as Batman stood next to him.

"I had to escort Kris and Dr. Hoenheim out of the panic room." Batman explained. "It's a long way up."

"And it'll be a longer way down for Hush." Shadow chuckled as the two engaged their apprentices.

Batman dodged a swing from Nightwings clubs and landed a punch into his stomach. Nightwing fell down gasping as Dusk pumped up his strength and brought his fist towards Shadow. Shadow also enhanced his strength and caught Dusk's fist. Shadow gripped it tight and twisted it slowly, Dusk grunted in pain as he glared hatred at Shadow, who now had his fist raised. Shadow leaned his fist back and smashed it into Dusk's face knocking him out cold.

Shadow looked over at Batman and gave him a thumbs up, Batman nodded as he went over to deal with Ace. He moved behind her to remove the chip when he was suddenly pushed back by a gush of water. Shadow looked over to see Frost with ice covering his fist. Shadow was about to deal with him when he felt something wrap around his ankle. Shadow recognized it as Gallagher's shadow as it also reached for Leonae and Gauntlet.

Shadow was getting pulled out of the building as he saw that Ace was slowly regaining consciousness. Shadow saw the chip on her neck like Gauntlet said and took a shot at it with his electricity. Ace let out a scream of pain as Shadow and Gauntlet were pulled out of the office floor and into the upper levels.

Shadow and Gauntlet landed on the floors in the main hall of the Wayne-Tech which was just below Bruce's office. Shadow got to his feet and helped his friend up as they looked around for Gallagher and Leonae. The main hall led to multiple offices of Wayne's board members that had a lot of space and two large windows on each end. Perfect for illuminating shadows.

"Welcome boys!" A voice exclaimed.

Shadow and Gauntlet both turned to see Gallagher and Leonae standing together as they looked ready for a fight.

"It ends here." Shadow grunted.

"It most certainly does kiddo." Leonae sneered as he smacked his claws together creating sparks with each smack. Gallagher chuckled darkly as he turned his gaze to Gauntlet; he raised an eyebrow as he looked over his arms.

"I thought I tore those off?" Gallagher asked.

"Medical science has its wonders." Gauntlet chuckled. "I still have a score to settle with you."

"Well then I think it's time to get things started then." Gallagher said as the veins on his face started to glow amber. "Hey Jayden, did you know that you're Adonis power not only affects me but my shadow as well?"

Juts then the shadow that extended from Gallagher's feet to Shadow's feet popped up in front of the two heroes and started to transform. It arms started to bulge into a muscular form and its hands went from looking like human hands to razor sharp claws. Then its head started to morph into a more demon like form as its eyes glowed amber and its head had extensions extending out of each side of its head.

Shadow and Gauntlet both quickly aimed their hands at the demonic shadow and fired a fire and lightning bolt into its chest. The shadow disappeared as Shadow and Gauntlet dashed towards their opponents and engaged them.

Gauntlet swung brought his fist towards Leonae who brought his claw up in an 'X' formation over his face and blocked his attack. Gauntlet gripped Leonae's wrist and ripped them apart as he brought his head forward into Leonae's face breaking his nose.

"Gah," Leonae grunted as he clenched his now bleeding nose. "I swear when I am through with you, you will be begging me to kill you!"

Leonae's body was then covered in a purple hue as he fired of a burst of dark matter. It struck Gauntlet and pinned him against the wall with a strong force. The dark matter was slowly tearing at his skin as he was being forcibly pushed into the wall.

"C'mon kid let me see it." Leonae snarled, his eyes looking crazier than the last time they had met.

"See what?" Gaintlet grunted.

"That thing that took these from me!" He snarled as he motioned to his arms. "I want to kill it and you. Now show it to me!"

"Go to hell you freaking nut job." Gauntlet growled as he suddenly felt more pressure on him as the hue grew darker and darker. Leonae was about to raise his claw and strike Gauntlet down when he suddenly heard the sounds of Shadow and Gallagher fighting. Leonae's face then broke out in a twisted grin as he looked over at Shadow and back at Gauntlet.

"Well then I guess I'll have to lure him out then won't I?" Leonae chuckled as Gauntlet started to panic.

"Jayden, you better win this one." Gauntlet muttered to himself. It's not that he didn't have faith in Shadow it's just how can you kill someone when they are already dead.

* * *

(!)

Shadow brought his sword down on Gallagher who blocked with his sickle. The two locked weapons as they glared into each other's eyes. Shadow raised his foot and pressed it to Gallagher's chest knocking him back a bit before he ran after him. He raised his sword to attack but was jumped by his shadow as it raised its massive arm and smacked him down the hall. Shadow slid down the smooth floor and stopped when he hit the wall. Shadow didn't even have a second to recover before the shadow rose from the ground and gripped him by his neck.

Shadow was ready to fire a burst of electricity at the monster when he felt a bolt of electricity surge through his body. Shadow grunted in pain as he looked over to see Gallagher with a vicious smirk on his face.

"You still have my power?" Shadow grunted.

"Yes, and not only is it your power it is a perfect copy unlike the formula I gave Hush." Gallagher chuckled causing Shadow's eyes to widen under his glasses.

"You gave him a copy of my power, how-what the hell are you!?" Shadow snarled as he still continued to break free from the shadow.

"I'm what you call a soul eater." Gallagher explained. "Every once and a while a being like me comes out every century or so and we devour souls. As long as we devour souls we can stay in the world of the living if we don't then we go back to hell. We use these to absorb the souls," He explained as the slits on his palms opened up revealing his technique on how to eat souls. "But here's a bonus, when we absorb the soul of a super human we can absorb their power as well."

"So what you're just a specter from hell?" Jayden snapped.

"To sum it up, no." Gallagher smiled as he reached his palm up to Jayden's head. "I work for something far more evil someone by the name of Trigon."

Gauntlet's gauntlet started to glow as he heard the spirit of Vulcan twist inside his soul.

"Silence him!" Vulcan snarled in his head.

"Now, no more talking." Gallagher whispered as he went to absorb Shadow's soul.

Just as Gallagher was about to consume Shadow's soul, Shadow's eyes and veins started to glow brighter and brighter before his entire body fired off an energy field, vaporizing the shadow. Shadow fell to the ground as Gallagher flew back with horribly burned skin. As he clenched his face he started to let out a psychotic laughter.

"Your energy field," He muttered. "Not a bad tactic, but it also depletes your power and now I can take my time carving you to pieces." He chuckled as he pulled out his small sickle from his belt

Gallagher charged up his own Adonis power and used his super speed to charge at Shadow. Shadow barley blocked the attack as he struggled against his strength. Gallagher pushed down harder as the tip of the blade sunk into Shadow's chest. Shadow started to grunt in pain as Gallagher's smirk grew wider and wider.

With one final push, Shadow knocked the blade out of Gallagher's hands and sliced his arm off. Shadow expected to hear a scream of pain, but he only heard sadistic laughter. He looked over to see Gallagher pick his arm up and place the end of it to his shoulder. Shadow looked on in disgust as he saw small black skin bits snap out of his hacked arm and reattached itself.

"_Dammit," _Shadow grunted as he looked on at the grotesque healing technique. "Okay, stay calm. If Batman can figure a way out of this so can I_." That's when it hit him. "Of course his head, if I decapitate his head there's no way he can come back!"_

Shadow knew deep down that he only read something like that in an old dark magic book in the J.L.A archives. He took a deep breath as he raised his sword and charged towards Gallagher. Gallagher's arm had just healed as he saw Shadow run towards him. Shadow pulled out a few throwing knives and threw them at Gallagher who leaned his head back and dodged them. When he raised his head back up Jayden held his sword back and swung it towards Gallagher's neck.

The blade cut clean through his neck causing Gallagher's head to go flying back. Jayden smirked as he had finally taken down his enemy for a second time. Just then Gallagher's hands jumped up and clasped both sides of the temples. Shadow, Gauntlet and Leonae's eyes widened in shock and horror as Gallagher slowly reattached his head.

"B-But…" Shadow stuttered as Gallagher's head was reconnected to his body. His face broke out in a sharp gasp briefly before his face broke out in a twisted grin.

"I'm curious after killing me what did you plan to do next?" Gallagher asked sarcastically. "You can't kill me Jayden, I'm already fucking dead remember?"

Just then Gallagher's shadow reappeared and picked Shadow up by his feet and smashed him on the floor head first. Shadow let out a grunt as he drew his sword and stabbed it in the wrist letting him go. Shadow staggered to his feet as Gallagher took advantage of his weakened state and started to beat him.

Gauntlet looked on in horror as he watched his leader and friend get beaten by his friend. Gauntlet started to feel Vulcan's true power course through him, but he suppressed it. If he let him get out Vulcan would end up killing Jayden in the process. Leonae noticed him struggling and decided to torment him.

"It hurts doesn't it?" Leonae snickered in his ear. "Just like when I made you watch your friends get captured and slaughtered back in those sewers all those years ago. I carved them up slowly and painfully to the point where they begged me for death." Gauntlet started to get enraged by his comments as he started to emit strong flames from his hands. "This is why I like Gallagher so much. He has a similar outlook on life. He murdered his own parents and left his own brother to fend for himself taught himself how to survive and came back from hell to exact his revenge."

"Yeah, well when you and him go down there," Gauntlet strained as he lifted his head up from the ground. "You can spend all the time in the world comparing how psychotic you are!"

Gauntlet then fired a burst of fire into the ground crumbling the ground beneath them. The two fell through the floor and into another floor of office cubicles as Gauntlet broke free from his restraints. Leonae quickly got to his feet and fired a wave of dark matter at Gauntelt, who dodged out of the way and fired a beam of fire into Leonae's chest.

Leonae fell back as the fire beam scorched his skin clean. As strong as the attack was Leonae's rage was stronger as he ignored the pain and unsheathed his claws again. He let out a growl of rage as he charged at Gauntlet and swung his claws at Gauntlet.

Gauntlet blocked with his gauntlets as spark flew between the two. Leonae held his hand back and thrust it towards Gauntlet's face the young hero caught it in time as he grabbed Leonae by his wrist. He struggled to keep him from running his claws through his face as Leonae swung down with his other claw. Acting fast, Gauntlet twisted his wrist behind Leonae's back and restrained him from attacking him.

"Let go of me you little bastard!" Leonae snarled.

"Not a chance, consider this payback for me losing my arms!" Gauntlet snarled as he heated up his free hand and cut through Leonae's socket severing his robot arm. "Leonae, you will never break me!" He snarled as he started beating down Leonae. "You failed!"

Gauntlet then raised his fist and slammed it into Leonae's face knocking him out cold. Gauntlet pulled out his customized magnum and aimed it at Leonae. He was ready to put an end to Leonae when he heard Shadow scream in pain.

"Next time, I will end you." Gauntlet swore as he rushed back to help Shadow.

Meanwhile Shadow was being beaten down by both Gallagher and his mutated shadow. He would occasionally blast him with electricity as the shadow popped up out of the ground and attacked Shadow.

"You know as I continue to beta you within an inch of your life I find this all hilarious as to how similar you are to Batman." Gallagher insulted which caused Shadow's blood to boil as he looked up at him from the floor. "Not because of your mortality or your will, but because you both always fail to keep this stinking, shitty city safe.

"Wha-What do you mean?" Shadow groaned as he tried to lift himself from the ground.

"Well think about it, every time you or the batman try and do good it only comes back to bite you in the ass twenty times worse." He stated as he started counting off his hand. "The Red Hood a comical villain who did card tricks and magic acts was knocked into a vat of chemicals now he's the most evil criminal this world has ever seen. Leonae, a mercenary who took orders and did his job got burned by Gauntlet now he's a dark matter controlling psychopath with robot arms and then there's me!" He said in a cheerful voice.

"A simple leader or a two-bit gang, got killed by you, came back seven years later and now I am the closest thing to a god you'll ever come across." Just then the shadow lifted up Jayden from behind his shoulders bringing the two face to face. Gallagher enjoyed seeing the man who killed him broken in front of him as he leaned into his ear.

"Everything that's happened this month is your entire fault." Gallagher whispered as Jayden started to take in what he said. "All the criminals that are working together to take you out, your poor planning and your lack of leader ship, is your teams downfall." Jayden then felt his heart sink into his stomach as he felt like he was slowly losing the will to fight. "You will never escape your guilt, not even in hell!" He then motioned for his shadow to finish off Jayden as it raised him over his head. "I have your girl, I have your power and I can't die! You failed again Shadow now die!"

The shadow raised Shadow above him and was about to break him over his knee when a bright burst of orange energy hit Gallagher in his hand. Gallagher let out an ear shattering scream as a burst of red aura erupted from his body and into Shadow's body. Shadow's veins glowed bright red once again as he fired as burst of electricity into Gallagher's chest knocking him back. Shadow then looked over next to Gallagher to see Gauntlet with an orange hue emitting from his body.

"Sam!" Shadow groaned as Gauntlet charged up his arms and fired a beam of fire into the shadow completely destroying it. Shadow fell to the ground and let out a breath as Gauntlet rushed over to help him up.

"Are you okay?" Gauntlet asked.

"I honestly don't know anymore." Shadow admitted. His brief encounter with his mortality would have to wait as Gallagher got to his feet.

"Shadow, Vulcan told me how to beat him." He explained as the two readied themselves. "Those suction things on his hands are his weakness. If we blast enough power into him we can kill him!"

"Let's do it!" Shadow exclaimed as he and Gauntlet rushed towards him.

Gauntlet and Shadow quickly made a grab for Gallagher's hands as he opened them up to absorb their powers. Unfortunately he was to slow as the two warriors were too fast and grabbed each hand. Shadow fired another surge of electricity into Gallagher's left arm as Gauntlet fired his energy into his right arm. Gallagher let out another scream as the veins of his right side glowed red and his right veins glowed orange.

"You know Seth you're right about me and Batman failing," Shadow grunted. "We all have a past we regret and create villains as much as we stop them. But as long as heroes like Batman exist, everyone can look towards the future with high hopes and not dwell on the past!"

Gauntlet looked at his leader with courage as his face broke out in a cocky grin. The two fired one last burst of energy into Gallagher's arms as his body started to emit a strong light. Gauntlet and Shadow quickly broke away as Gallagher was suddenly lifted off the ground and started to glow brighter and brighter. The immortal killer let out one last scream before vaporizing into nothing but ashes.

When the smoke cleared Shadow and Gauntlet cautiously walked over to the ash pile on the ground to make sure that the mad man was gone for good. They watched the ashes for another minute and finally concluded that Gallagher was finally gone, and hopefully for good.

* * *

(!)

Meanwhile, Batman had just dodged one of Frost's icicles as he dived in and landed a jump kick to the young clone's face knocking him out cold. He was a challenge but Batman had dealt with worse as he felt himself get lifted up by Ace. Her telepathy was working fine, but her mind control was starting to weaken thanks to Shadow blasting the chip.

Jervis was still using his own hypnosis to manipulate her into doing what he wanted as he ordered her to vaporize the Shadow Warriors, both normal and temporarily mind controlled. He was about to succeed when he felt a small hand grasp his shoulder. His blood froze as he slowly turned around. His eyes widened as he saw the mask assassin Hitgirl behind him grinning like a sociopath. Before he could react the young assassin struck the center of his face knocking him unconscious.

The second Jervis went down Batman saw Ace clench her head in pain as she let out a small groan. Batman quickly rushed over to her as she fell and went to grab the mind control chip off the back of her neck. He gripped it as hard as he could and yanked it off her neck, crushing it in his fist.

The second it took for him to break the chip all of the Shadow Warriors and Dark Knights fell to the ground changing back into their normal costumes. Everyone looked over the crew in concern as Jenny went over to Dusk, Theodosia ran over to Phoenix and Red went over to Breeze. They slowly came around and drifted back to reality as Hitgirl went over to aid Reaper as well.

When Reaper awoke he instantly jumped to his feet and looked around the room with anger in his eyes. His gaze fell upon Hitgirl and still didn't soften as he stomped over to her.

"Where's Phantom?" He snapped at her.

"Flynn calm down." Hitgirl said calmly trying to soothe him, but failed as he grabbed her arm.

"Where is he?" He snapped again as he squeezed her arm to the point of hurting her.

Red along with a few others were about to go over and knock some sense into him when someone beat them to it. Whisper grabbed him by the wrist and twisted it behind him as she pinned him to the ground.

"Who the hell are you?" Reaper grunted as he felt the pressure start to build up in his arm.

"That last girl you want to get rough with," She snarled. "Now apologize!"

Whisper let go of Reaper as he jumped to his feet. Part of him wanted to tear this newcomer apart, but that changed when he saw Hitgirl rubbing her now bruised arm. Reaper felt nothing but hate for himself as he walked over to Hitgirl and took his mask off.

"I'm sorry Hilary." He said softly as he took her arm and rubbed it gently.

She then leaned her head into his chest and rested it on it as she wrapped her arms around him. Reaper breathed a small sigh of relief as he wrapped his own arms around her.

"He's gone by the way."

Everyone looked over to see a now half destroyed Thanatos as he staggered into the room, barley holding himself together.

"What do you mean he's gone?" Ronin asked as he and Red helped him sit down against the wall.

"I saw him get in a car and drive away after I defeated Bruticus." He stated. "My guess is he didn't like the odds he was up against."

"He always did run plays in his head and divide up a probability." Reaper said.

"Okay, so what's the plan now?" Jenny asked.

"Where's Jayden?" Ally asked as she stood in front of everyone.

"Oh crap he's fighting Gallagher, Gauntlet too!" Hitgirl exclaimed.

"The Batman is gone too." Theodosia said.

"Well, we know where to go, top floor." Red stated as he clicked a few buttons on his computer to call in the Raven.

* * *

(!)

To say Gauntlet was having a bad week was a bit of an understatement. Getting a bad report card was a bad week, getting stood up by a girl that was a bad week. Getting your arms ripped off, your girl kidnapped, beaten down by and old enemy and now fighting the Batman. This was beyond a bad week, it was hell. On the plus it was a sick pleasure of Gauntlet's adrenaline to actually see what he could do against the Dark Knight himself, but on the negative he would prefer not to be crippled for life.

Gauntlet was lucky enough to land a punch to the side of Batman's face, but he received an upper cut to his chin knocking him on his ass. Gauntlet looked up at the Dark Knight who gave him a disgruntled look before going after Shadow. Gauntlet quickly rubbed his chin and reached for his chain whip. He untied it from his belt and slung it around Batman's upper body stopping him in place.

"Why are you doing this?" Batman grunted. "Your letting him commit murder, you're not like that!"

"Oh yeah, did my black listed file on your computer say that!?" Gauntlet snapped. "Anyways, he's not murdering anyone he's ensuring that what happened to us this week never happens to us again." He snarled as he tightened the whip around Batman. "I know Shadow told us if we ever encounter you that we should let him deal with you, but I don't think he'll mind if I bust you up a little."

Just before he had a chance to light up his whip Batman reached up and tied the chain around his spiked gauntlets and broke free from the chain. He then pulled out his stun gun and placed it on the edge of the whip and sent a jolt of electricity through the whip and into Gauntlet.

Gauntlet let out a cry of pain as he flew back a few feet. Gauntlet quickly pulled out his magnum and fired a few ignited rounds at Batman. Batman was quick to dodge each shot as he reached into his belt and pulled out a nitrogen grenade and threw it at Gauntlet's hand encasing both his hand and his gun in a block of ice. Before Gauntlet had time to melt the ice Batman skidded next to him on his knees and wrapped his left and around his neck while raising his right hand for a strike.

"Crap." Gauntlet muttered weakly as Batman brought his fist down into Gauntlet's face, knocking him unconscious.

Batman let out a tired sigh as he went after Shadow, hopefully without running into more interuptions.

* * *

(!)

Shadow had just entered Bruce's master office. This place was bigger than a lower middleclass house, as he walked into noticing the paintings and statues of certain artist around the room. He saw his target Hush standing in front of the large window that took up the entirety of the wall, with his arms folded behind him.

"Hush little baby don't say a word," Shadow sang as he cracked his knuckles. "Shadow's gonna take you to another world."

"Cute, did you stay up all night writing that?" Hush said in a low voice as he turned revealing his bandaged face. "You really have no idea what you are up against are you?"

"Just another dumbass criminal who over stepped his boundaries." Shadow snickered. "What were you thinking coming after me would do?" Hush started to walk away from the window and towards Shadow menacingly.

"It was my plan to take Ace and turn you and your friends into Royal Flush gang members." He explained as Shadow just stood there as his face broke out in a scowl. "After that I frame you and your friends by attacking the Mayor and allowing the use of the mechs. Then once all the paper work and the witnesses were dealt with I would let those clowns I hired take their revenge and doing the world a favor by ridding it of you."

"Then you turn the mechs on everyone and take over Gotham while still taking the identity of Bruce, thus destroying his reputation." Shadow finished unimpressed.

"It would have worked if that emo girl hadn't shown up and saved you." Hush grunted, of course referring to Whisper.

"No, Batman was still alive, even if you did succeed in killing me, he would have ended you." Shadow gloated. "But you don't have such luxury anymore, because I am going to end you myself."

At this Hush grunted in disgust as he was now face to face with Shadow.

"You really think so highly of yourself, don't you?" Hush asked rhetorically. "Let me tell you something, I may be a villain but I know a hero when I see one and you are no hero boy."

"I know that, I never claimed to be a hero," Shadow said. "Gallagher said something like that before me and Gauntlet sent him back to hell."

"Of course you kill him, because you enjoy the killing." Hush chuckled as Shadow's glare grew darker and darker. "Some say that you are like Batman, but I know who Batman is and I know who you are. Believe it or not we were friends in one point in our lives, truth be told I have some respect for him and his team." His glare then hardened as he looked down at Shadow. "But you and your team…you are a bunch of fucking clowns. You are only doing this to get back at Batman. You and your whole team are a bunch of renegades who are using power you don't understand for your own selfish purposes. You call yourself a leader you are nothing but a joke."

Shadow was really starting to doubt himself as he thought back to everything that happened. Gauntlet got his arms ripped off, Hoenheim got kidnapped, Thanatos was almost killed and his whole team was manipulated into working for a mad man. Was he really not fitted to be a leader?

Was Batman right all along?

Shadow then glared back at Hush with his eyes glowing red from his Adonis power. Hush saw the glow and started to chuckle as he walked backwards towards the window.

"Go ahead, kill me." He taunted. "That's all your good for, and we all know you enjoy it."

Shadow stared at him for what seemed like hours which were probably only minutes as he looked down at his hand. He thought about it, hell what was there to think about, he was evil. He deserved every ounce of pain and torment Shadow had lined up for him.

Shadow then thought back to Gallagher and how badly he mutilated him when he was younger and how his past literally came back and bit him in the ass. Shadow's veins dimmed down and his eyes went back to normal. He was a warrior of peace not a killer. He would give Hush his first warning and if he crossed him again he would end him.

Shadow looked up at Hush ready to tell him he would let him live when something shiny reflected in his eyes. The setting sun was shining down on Hush but Shadow made the object out to be a silver Beretta. Hush fired a round at Shadow, but Shadow dodged it and whipped out his own magnum and fired a round into Hush's head. His brains stained the clean window as he fell down onto the ground dead.

Just then the doors burst open revealing Batman with burn marks on his suit compliments of Gauntlet. Batman looked at Shadow with concern but that quickly turned to disappointment as he walked over to Hush's body. Shadow waited for Batman to make a comment about Shadow's ways but he still remained silent. There was no fight, not lecture and not look of concern from Batman. For once Shadow started to feel like he did something wrong.

"Congratulations, you killed him." Batman said in a deep voice. "You can go now."

"Bruce, he tried to kill me!" Shadow said in his defense. Then he thought about what he just said, and realized he was justifying his actions. He never did that with Bruce, not since he was a kid. "Who cares he was a monster he nearly killed my team he knew who we were he was too dangerous!"

"It doesn't matter." Batman said in a low voice. "Just go."

Just then Shadow felt someone pull on his arms. He turned to see Ally and Jenny pull him out of the room.

"C'mon lets go the cops are about to swarm the building!" Jenny exclaimed.

"Let's go home Jayden." Ally said softly. "You have a tired team to tend to."

"Yeah…yeah let's go." Shadow said, exhausted from this whole ordeal. Before he left he took one last look at Batman who was still looking down at Hush. He couldn't tell if he felt guilty that he couldn't help his former friend or failed to save Hush.

"_He got what was coming to him Batman is just upset that me and my team won and he lost." Shadow thought as he continued walking with Ally and Jenny. "He never acted that way when other criminals died by Shadow's hand so why was this one different. Was Batman trying to save me from killing him? Why would Batman care about me I'm no longer apart of his crew? Besides, I know I did the right thing…right?"_


	34. Chapter 34: Start To A Merry Christmas

**Chapter 34: Start To A Merry Christmas **

**Authors Note: Thank you all for your support I enjoyed this story arc very much. This chapter will conclude the end of the Hush Arc and now a quick Christmas spoof featuring what the Shadow Warriors do in Christmas. This will not only just be for cheers and joy but it will also feature the future plot for the Reaper and Hitgirl Arc. Okay, enjoy everyone. Also Tonycakes updated her story Laughing All The Way give it read.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Batman.**

* * *

The Shadow Warriors were exhausted from their fight as they all staggered towards the Raven. Shadow saw a lot of faces as he smiled at his restored friends.

"Hey kids how ya doing?" Shadow groaned sarcastically. Reaper scoffed as he leaned on Hitgirl.

"Head better days Jayden," He chuckled sarcastically. "Had better days."

"Hey, you guys put up a pretty decent fight." Phoenix joked.

"Yeah, but you had a huge disadvantage." Star chuckled.

"Why, because you had a Superman clone on your side?" Breeze groaned.

"No because they had me on their side." Shadow gloated. "By the way what happened to Ace?"

As he said that they had just walked across a balcony that overlooked a lobby and saw the young girl staring up at them with manic eyes. Jayden looked down at her as the two just stared at each other for a few minutes. Ace finally broke the stare and then ran away from them and out of the building. Whisper and Theodosia were about to leave when Jayden stopped them.

"Leave her, we'll find her another time." Jayden sighed. "Let's get the hell out of here."

Everyone was relieved as they started to slowly move towards the entrance of the building. They were just about to walk out when they started to hear what sounded like clapping. Everyone either slowly turned due to their exhausted mental states or snapped their heads over in surprise as they saw the one responsible.

There he stood on top of the balcony above the warriors, wearing his black jumpsuit with metal plating and his mask with a bronze side on the left and a black side on the right.

"Slade!" Everyone shouted as they aimed their guns or readied their weapons as the soldier stopped clapping.

"Congratulations children." Slade sneered in his superior tone. "You managed to kill Hush and bring down all of his accomplices and his plan is nothing more than a mere pipe dream. But there will be much more in store for you." He warned as his tone grew darker as he looked down at the warriors.

"What the hell are you talking about you lunatic?" Shadow growled, aiming his gun at the mad man's head. His question was answered when Slade pulled out a silver syringe from his pocket and held it out.

"Seth Gallagher had absorbed your power and made it his own." Slade explained. "And as you explained multiple times the only way to acquire a perfect sample of the Adonis formula is by using a sample of your blood." Shadow's eyes widened as Slade grinned under his mask. "That's right, Thomas Elliot planned to sell it to the highest bidder, but I managed to steal it for my own purposes. Purposes that will be revealed in due time."

The Warriors were about to attack him when he pointed down below them. They all looked under their feet and their eyes widened as a large glowing 'S' appeared under their feet. Gauntlet felt the ghost of Vulcan start to freak out as his wrist started glowing again.

"Seth Gallagher is a soul eater." Slade started up again. "He only stays in hell when Trigon has no use for him anymore. You only postponed his actions for now, but he will be back and he will finish what he started. You know that whenever Trigon is involved, something far more wicked than you've ever faced will be coming."

"And what are _going to do?"_ Gauntlet snarled his voice sounding like someone was speaking over his own. He could feel Vulcan getting angry at the fact that Slade would bring up the devils name.

"I don't tend on revealing it." He gloated causing Gauntlet to growl. "Besides, you need to heal if you plan on facing me again." He glared at the Shadow Warriors once more before turning to leave. "You be good boys and girls now." Just then Whisper and Red Crosshairs pulled out their guns ready to shoot, but before they could fire Slade threw a flash bang at them. The bright light blinded the warriors and wounded Red's eyes. When their vision returned they all looked up to see that Slade had disappeared.

Shadow let out a loud curse as he stormed out of the Wayne-Tech building with his crew following behind him.

* * *

(!)

Back at The S.W headquarters, the warriors were all gathered in the common area where they would discuss team meetings. It was a spacious area with leather seats positioned around the holographic projection computer. They were all just sitting around bandaging their wounds and going over what they had all just heard. Everyone remained silent for a while until Ronin decided to speak up.

"Okay, what the hell happened back there?" Ronin asked. "Why was Slade there and what did he mean by Trigon who the hell is that anyways?"

Just then Gauntlet shot up from his spot on the couch with the same orange hue he used against Leonae and Gallagher.

"_Don't say that name again!" _Everyone jumped while Marcas and Jayden sat up from their seats, weapons at the ready. The hue started to die down as Sam started to calm down. "Sorry, Vulcan freaks out at the name because his people thought of him as the devil, which he kind of was and they thought he would come just by mentioning his name. Anyways, let's just call him Scath that's what the mark means." Everyone nodded and started to settle down again as the team looked to their leader for advice. Jayden looked at his team, their eyes pleading for answers. He tried to think of something encouraging or at least enlightening but he couldn't find the right words. Jayden let out a heavy sigh and plopped down hard on the couch.

"To be honest, I haven't got the faintest fucking idea what to do." Jayden sighed, causing everyone to either glare at him or to look away in disappointment. "We're going up against a lot of heat here. We've got Slade who's a highly trained and highly intelligent. Let's look down his list. He used Two-Face to get those robot suits, he used Damian to get that splicer formula, he used Sarina and Joker to steal the suppressant to my power and now he used Hush and all this other nonsense to obtain the Adonis formula." As he counted down the list of Slade's antics, the team including some of the downers of the group such as Ronin and Whisper were even beginning to lose hope in their leader. "Then there's Gallagher who supposedly can't die as long as Scath keeps bringing him back. And of course there's the big cheese himself, Tri-I mean Scath. He's pretty much a go himself. A false god but a god none the less, how the hell are we gonna stop him?"

Everyone really started to lose morale as he went on about their many failures.

"I mean look at us, we kill some bad guys here and there but all we do is help aid a bigger evil." Jayden stated bitterly. "We killed Damian only for Hush to take Frost and give Slade the splicer crap we crippled Leonae only for him to get robot arms." He emphasized with a laugh. "Do I really need to keep going on how much we've failed?" He then looked down at his feet, not daring to look in the eyes of the people he was supposed to give hope to. "Are we really as selfish as Hush and Seth said we were? Are we just…just as bad as they are?"

Just then when the warriors were about to give up all hope, Sam shot up from his seat and punched Jayden across his face. Jayden fell back over on his chair as everyone looked at the young demi-god in shock. No one knew what to say as Sam gripped the collar of Jayden's coat with his gauntlets and lifted him off of the couch.

"Hey, we all have a past we regret and we do create villains as much as we stop them!" Sam shouted as his leader looked at him with wide eyes. "But as long as heroes like Batman, The Justice League, The Teen Titans and The Shadow Warriors exist, everyone can look towards the future with high hopes."

Jayden was stunned at his young friend's harsh but true words. He had been acting like he was betraying everyone by leading them to destruction and ruin. All those months ago he hadn't even thought about starting a whole team of warriors like these.

Sam.

Blaze.

Marcas.

Ronin.

Thomas.

Christina.

Flynn.

Hilary.

Whisper.

Jenny.

Theodosia.

Jason

Ally.

They all depended on him to lead them to victory with every battle and to make sure they stay on the straight and narrow line of what was good and what was evil. Jayden looked at Sam with soft eyes filled with confidence as he placed his hands on his shoulders. He felt Sam relax as let go of Jayden's collar and sat back down between Blaze and Ronin.

"Look guys, I'm sorry." Jayden said, everyone looked at him and gave him a nod of approval. "I really wasn't myself after I took down Hush. We all fought a great fight and with this new threat coming we all need to be ready when it arrives, but until then we just need to keep doing what we do best, kicking evils ass and put an end to it if we have to! And never let doubt and guilt hurt us!" Everyone got up from their seats and cheered in agreement.

"We are all together in this!" Sam said.

"We're a team!" Flynn cheered.

"No, we're a family!" Blaze retorted.

"We only kill if we have to!" Hilary said.

"And if we do it's with honor." Ronin said.

"We work together from here till the end." Jenny stated.

"Mess with one you mess with all." Theodosia said.

"No secrets between us." Thomas said.

"We look after each other." Christina said softly.

"We work as a team or not at all." Whisper grunted.

"We are warriors of peace not order." Jason said.

"We view everyone as people not objects." Ally said.

"And we will continue to fight until the end!" Marcas cheered.

"Till the end…" Jayden whispered as he and his friends put their hands in the center sealing their teams bonds forever.

* * *

(!)

Meanwhile outside of the mansion, a man dressed in a green question mark covered business suit and matching bowler hat stood on top of the roof while wielding a question mark shaped cane. The man let out a high pitched chuckle twirling his cane in joy as he used a listening device in his cane to hear everything that went on.

"Rest well, Shadow Warriors." The man chuckled. "For once you are rested both mentally and physically, I, Edward Nigma, The Riddler, shall see I you are worthy of being called heroes and worthy adversaries." He let out another chuckle as he disappeared into the night.

* * *

(!)

The next morning The Shadow Warriors awoke still sore from their battle with Hush but feeling better about themselves. Jayden and Ally walked down to the kitchen of the Headquarters as everyone else started to join them. Both Jayden and Ally smiled at the large horde of friends and teammates they picked up along the year. They all exchanged pleasantries as they all walked down to the kitchen. As they walked Jayden saw that everyone was accounted for except for Whisper.

"Hey, has anyone seen Whisper?" Jayden asked.

"Nah, maybe she ditched us like the silent loners in the movies." Hilary yawned as she rubbed the sleepiness from her eyes. "She's as creepy as Ronin if you ask me."

"I'm still here." Ronin grunted, still wearing his uniform.

"And?" Hilary asked rhetorically. Ronin let out a grunt and was about to storm off when she placed a hand on his shoulder. "I'm kidding."

"Yeah, I haven't seen her either maybe she is just keeping to herself." Jenny chipped in, her hand slipping into Jason's as she walked. "She's probably mediating or cleaning her guns or…do you guys smell something?"

The second she said that everyone caught a hint of something in the air and took a whiff, simultaneously they all let out a sigh of relief and continued on towards the kitchen. Once there everyone's eyes widened at what they all saw.

On the kitchen table there was a whole spread of breakfast dishes covering every inch of the table. The plates consisted of pancakes, waffles, bacon, eggs, toast, diced up fruit and so on. On the counter of the kitchen there were pitchers of water, milk and multiple flavors of juice and a pot of fresh coffee. Everyone stared at the buffet of breakfast as they found the one responsible for it all.

She looked Caucasian judging from her skin color, she had long brown hair, which she kept tied in a ponytail. She wore pink pajama bottoms and a black tank top which was covered by a white apron as she continued to cook.

"Um…Excuse me?" Jayden asked, still trying to comprehend what was happening.

The girl couldn't hear him due to the headphones she was wearing as she sang along to the music while she continued cooking.

"Aw, she's got a beautiful voice." Christina said as she still clung to Thomas.

"Agreed." Theodosia said.

"Hey!" Jayden snapped.

The girls head whipped over in their direction and her blue eyes widened but the softened as she looked at everyone. She smiled warmly at everyone before taking of her headphones.

"Good morning everyone." She greeted as everyone still stared at her with confusion. "I hope you are all hungry, I made enough for everyone." She started pointing over at the spread on the table as everyone followed her finger. "I just put everything out, there's enough to go around plates and utensils are on the counter along with glasses and napkins so…yeah enjoy!"

"Um…Who the hell are you?" Jayden finally asked causing the girls expression to drop in confusion.

"What do you mean, don't you remember I'm Whisper." She said. "Well actually my name is Sarah Copeland. I guess I didn't really give a proper introduction. I was born in Canada my parents, god rest, were private investigators. I'll go into detail about them another time. I was found and trained by the Question I already told you that, I attend Gotham High and I am a straight A student so far so…yeah."

Everyone remained silent for a minute before shrugging in agreement and moving on to the breakfast. Well, everyone except Blaze, Jason and Sam who had already started devouring everything in sight.

"Wait, wait, wait, I don't get it!" Jayden snapped. "What about Whisper the hard-ass brawler who beat the crap out of everyone in her path?"

"Well, I'm still her at night." She said dumbfounded as if her leader was stupid. "But now I'm me again."

"Well I can see that, but what about you know this?" He asked.

"Well, just because I am Whisper at night doesn't mean I have to live the rest of my life as a brute." She chirped.

"She has split personality disorder." Christina shouted as she ate her breakfast. "She probably feels herself turn into Whisper when she wears the mask, but when she takes it off she goes back to being normal."

"Ugh, well whatever thanks for the breakfast." Jayden sighed when he realized something. "Wait, you said you went to school how? You would need money and at least a letter from your guardians."

"Well, you see I did send them a check and once they saw the name they really didn't care about meeting my guardians." She said sheepishly as the oven dinged. "Oh, my muffins are ready!"

"Oh you've gotta be freaking kidding me." Jayden grunted.

"Nope, they are done!" She cheered as she pulled out a pan full of muffins.

"No, I mean you stole my checks and forged them!" Jayden shouted.

"No, I didn't." She said playfully. "But Whisper might have…Muffin?"

"Ugh, sure thanks…this is gonna be one hell of a partnership." Jayden sighed as he bit into his muffin. "And this is really good."

"Thank you!" Sarah beamed. Once everyone was settled everyone started talking about running training sessions, other people's interests and of course Christmas coming up.

"So, what are you guys gonna do for Christmas?" Christina asked. "I don't mean to sound cold, but you guys are the only family you have."

"Well, my parents and I will probably celebrate as always." Jenny said.

"Kris invited me to her father's dinner party." Sam said causing all of his guy friends to look at him coyly. "Yes, her step father will be there."

"Eh, the rest of us will hang out then." Jayden explained. "Christmas may be about presents and junk, but I enjoy hanging out more."

"Agreed, let's all just hang out and do secret Santa's and stuff." Sarah said causing everyone to chuckle at her. They all thought it was funny that such a sweet girl like her was ever a brutish grunt like Whisper no less than twenty four hours ago. Jayden raised his mug of coffee up proposing a toast.

"To family!" He said as everyone else followed his lead.

"To family!" Everyone cheered.

* * *

(Two Weeks later)

Jayden was currently sitting on his couch in his penthouse watching his giant HDTV as everyone else was out for the evening. Sam and Kris were doing some Christmas shopping while Thomas and Christina went on a double date with Jason and Jenny. The rest of the girls were out shopping and what not as Jayden, Ronin, Marcas and Flynn were just hanging around the penthouse waiting for something to happen. Marcas and Ronin were playing chess as Flynn started pacing around nervously.

"You should take a load off and relax." Jayden deadpanned as Flynn whipped his head at him.

"How can I relax?" He snapped as he stomped over towards Jayden who was still flipping through the T.V. "You said you would help me find Phantom, but all we've been doing is chasing down thugs and petty bullshit!"

"Yes, that's what the monitors have been picking up." Jayden said as his eyes remained glued to the T.V. "I'm sorry that Joker isn't burning down orphanages or Ivy isn't releasing poison gas, but we've taken on every crime and every lead came up dry. Face it Phantom is laying low."

"Yes, and we need to be on guard for when he resurfaces and comes for us!" Flynn shouted. "Or did you forget what happened when Hush got the drop on us!"

Now it was Jayden's turn to get angry as he shot up from his spot on the couch. The two were now eye to eye as Jayden's glare burned a hole through Flynn's tough guy attitude.

"Okay buddy, tell me what leads do we have on Phantom, tell me where his men hang out and tell me where he is?" Jayden snapped.

Flynn started to calm down as he understood what Jayden what was talking about.

"Okay, he is keeping his head down." Flynn sighed. "I just want him taken care of before this gets out of hand."

"Here this will keep you busy." Jayden said as he handed him his phone. Flynn went through it and raised an eyebrow at what he saw.

"Freeze escaped from Arkham along with Zsasz?" Flynn read. "It also said his wife Nora has also been taken, what gives?"

"Freeze and I have had a shaky truce you see." Jayden started explaining as Marcas and Ronin stopped playing Chess and looked over at the two. "I donate money for his research in curing his wife and he stays in Arkham and stops committing crimes."

"So, why would he go with Zsasz and break your truce?" Marcas asked.

"That's what I intend to find out." Jayden said, flipping on his shades as he walked out of the room.


	35. Chapter 35: Craziest Time Of The Year

**Chapter 35: Craziest Time Of The Year**

**Authors Note: Okay, thank you all for the lovely feedback I am happy you loved it so much. I'm glad you all enjoyed Whisper's character too she was created by Dragonslayer223 so give thanks men. Okay, this will help explain why Freeze is with Zsasz and also a little humor here and there. And…Here…We…Go!**

**Hey, also I want to share my regret and concern for the children and families of Connecticut who were killed in the horrific shooting. It was just terrible how someone could be so cruel it really did a number on not just the parents of the lost ones but everyone who is a mother or father. I'm 21 and my mother held me for dear life. If you could say a prayer or send a letter out towards the families and let them know that you care. Alright I hope you all enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: Batman don't own yeah, yeah.**

* * *

Shadow, Ronin, Reaper and Red were all down in Freeze's private cell examining the large cold room for any clues on his whereabouts. Reaper walked around the large medical table which used to hold Nora Fries.

"So why exactly did you help Freeze?" Reaper asked. "Why didn't you just put him down like you did with most of the criminals you fought?" Shadow was going through some files on the computer, not looking back as he answered.

"Victor Fries was a brilliant man who was really interested in subzero temperatures." Shadow explained while everyone else still searched for clues. "He spent a majority of his time buried in books until he met the love of his life."

"Nora Fries." Ronin said.

"Yes, you know the story. They fell in love she got sick and he tried to save her." Shadow went on as he continued to type away on the computer. "Before the disease could completely take her, Freeze put her in a cryo-stasis pod and kept her from dying. He then took a job at a pharmaceutical company called GothCorp under former ruthless owner Ferris Boyle. Without his permission, Freeze used Boyle's equipment to help cure his wife, but when Boyle found out he ordered for it to be shutdown. Freeze of course refused ensuring a struggle between the two. Freeze lost causing an accident which made him who he was today."

"Okay, we know that but why haven't you killed him yet?" Ronin asked.

"Because Freeze is just a tormented soul who is tortured by the goal of feeling his lovers warm touch on his icy skin." Red said as he walked towards his family. "He is not a man of greed or wrath, but love is what drives him to do these things. Shadow and Hitgirl both share these insights on him and have no true reason to kill him. This is why Jayden funds his research to prevent him from making any mistakes in the future that will cost him his wife."

"Hitgirl told you all this?" Reaper asked, confused as to why a girl who was obsessed over him would tell his friend and not him.

"She would have told you, but lately you've barley even batted an eye in her direction, so why bother with you?" Shadow said making Reaper growl at him. "Hey, don't get mad at me just because you take the role of Reaper to seriously. It's like what Whisper said, 'Just because we live behind mask doesn't mean we have to forget who we are.'"

Reaper looked away ashamed when Shadow finally finished typing on the computer.

"Got it!" Shadow exclaimed causing everyone to look over at him. "I had a hidden camera and audio feed installed when I prepared this cell for Freeze. This should tell us what we want to know." Everyone gathered around Shadow as the video started up.

An image of Freeze standing in the middle of his lab wearing his lab coat appeared on the screen. When it started up it Freeze was currently freaking out in front of the empty medical table that once held Nora's pod.

"Nora, where are you!?" Freeze shouted in sheer panic and rage.

"She's gone Victor." A suave voice said off screen. Victor turned and his eyes along with the Shadow Warriors eyes widened to see Ferris Boyle in his suit and tie smoking a cigar. He wasn't alone though as he was followed by Fire Fly who was strapped head to toe in his black flight suit and flame thrower. "You and I have unfinished business, Freeze."

"We have nothing to discuss Boyle!" Freeze snarled.

"Oh but we do." He chuckled. "You see I need your help in acquiring some diamonds and no one knows diamonds better than you." The Warriors listened to the conversation between the two as they understood where he was getting at.

"If you think I will work for you," Freeze snarled before he was cut off by a picture, causing Freeze's expression to go from angry too afraid in only a few seconds.

"Nora!" Freeze shouted in horror.

"Yes, and Zsasz as well." Boyle gloated. "I think we've reached an understanding then. You and Fire Fly are going to raid every diamond vault in Gotham and in exchange Zsasz won't add a new tally mark to his skin."

Everyone looked on at Freeze who was contemplating what to do before his shoulders slumped down in defeat. Boyle's small chuckle was heard on the video while Fire Fly dragged in Freeze's armor.

"Suit up, Mr. Freeze." Fire Fly gloated.

The video ended causing the Shadow Warriors to glare at the empty monitor in hate and disgust.

"How can someone be so cruel?" Reaper asked.

"Boyle was exposed by Batman and lost everything after Freeze's incident." Ronin explained. "He wants revenge on both Batman and Freeze and benefits both ways. He gets to pin all the blame on Freeze and hopefully kill Batman in the process."

"Very good Ronin." Shadow said. "But he made one huge mistake in his plan." Shadow then got up from his seat and turned to his friends. "He didn't count on us getting involved."

"Boss," Red said, getting his leaders attention. "I just got a call from Hitgirl and Thanatos. They say Freeze just robbed a bank. He stole all the diamonds and took off."

"What are we doing standing around?" Shadow asked rhetorically. "Move out!"

* * *

(!)

Two security guards were currently hiding behind the corners of the diamond vault holding their handguns in their shaking hands. The one guard peeked around the corner but couldn't see his target as all the lights had gone out and the room had been encased in ice. The guard tried to make a break for the exit but a beam of ice fired at him encasing him in ice. The remaining guard watched in horror as his friend was frozen where he stood. Just then something broke through the wall causing the guard to jump back.

A dark figure with red eyes slowly approached him while the guard continued to panic on the floor. The guard let out a scream as he opened fired on the dark figure, but his bullets bounced off with every shot that was fired. Eventually the man ran out of bullets and lost the grip of his gun letting it fall to the ground. In his last fetal attempt to defend himself the man held his hands up indicating his surrender.

"Please have mercy!" The man begged as the dark figure stepped out of the shadows revealing it to be Mr. Freeze in dressed head to toe in his cryo-suit.

"Sorry, but mercy isn't that of a cold hearted man like me." He said aiming his gun at the guard.

Just as Freeze was about to fire his gun at the guard something small flew through the room and smacked right into Freeze's fingers. Freeze let out a yelp as he dropped his gun and clenched his fingers. He snarled in pain, whipping his head around to see the one responsible for interfering.

"You!" Freeze snarled as Batman walked into the light.

"What are you doing here Freeze?" Batman said in his monotone voice while the guard quickly rushed for the exit.

"Leave now!" Freeze demanded while aiming his gun at Batman. "This has nothing to do with you!"

"What about me?" A new voice said. Both Batman and Freeze turned to see Shadow stepping out of the darkness of the room. "Freeze, I know what's happened. Please, let me help you."

"Shadow…I can't no one can help me." Freeze said solemnly. "I'm all alone in this world without Nora."

"No you're not." Another voice said. Soon Hitgirl arrived next to Shadow and Batgirl ran up next to Batman.

"You are a good person deep down." Hitgirl said. "Beneath the snow is the man Nora fell in love with, not the monster Boyle created."

"Silence!" Freeze snapped, he aimed his gun at Shadow and Hitgirl. "I am nothing but a cold hearted demon."

"Cold hearted demons don't help people in dire need." Batgirl chipped in. "You gave me the serum for my hair, you helped us on numerous occasions. We're not the only ones who think you're a good person. But if you do this you will lose their support and then Nora!"

"QUITE!" Freeze shouted, he fired his freeze gun wildly around the room coating whatever he shot at into blocks of ice. Shadow and Batman quickly pulled their teammates out of the way before they were frozen like the rest of the room.

Freeze then stormed out of the room leaving the diamonds in large leather bags. Shadow was about to chase after him when an armored figure crashed through the window and dropkicked him across the room. Everyone turned to see Firefly cladded in his flight suit and armed with his flame thrower. He aimed his weapon at Shadow, who remained still on the ground. The rest of the heroes also remained still to avoid having the young warrior roasted like a thanksgiving turkey.

Firefly then grabbed the bags with one hand and picked them up before unfolding his wings and flying out of the bank. Once he was outside he followed an armored truck that was speeding away from the building. A couple of thugs opened the back doors on the truck as allowing Firefly to swoop down and throw the bags in.

The truck drove off and Firefly flew away from the crime scene, but before he could call it in he was intercepted by Thanatos. The two wrestled in the air for a minute before Firefly aimed his wrist at Thanatos's face and let loose a stream of flames in the mechs face. Thanatos's sensors and vision were scrambled as he was forced to let go allowing the pyromaniac to fly away.

After a quick analysis Thanatos locked back onto Firefly and chased after him. Firefly felt the mech hot on his tail and decided that he needed to be a little more elusive. His face then broke into a twisted grin under his mask when he remembered what day it was.

"Christmas eve." Firefly mused as he started to fly straight towards the Gotham City Christmas parade.

Thanatos saw what direction he was going in and knew right away what the crook was planning. He also knew that if he caused any damage or god forbid harm to any of the people. It would be Shadow and his team that would suffer the consequences. He needed to think of another way to end this.

Firefly swerved around another building as he finally arrived at the parade. It was an annual and traditional theme with floats of Santa Clause and cartoon mascots. There were also a float with little children from an elementary school dressed in cute Christmas theme costumes and of course Santa and Mrs. Claus sitting on a giant stand while waving and throwing candy canes at the audience.

"Oh, what a lovely parade." Firefly mused while pulling out his flamethrower. "But I think it's time to heat things up."

Just as he was about to burn everything down Thanatos once again crashed into him breaking him away from the parade. The two once again fought in the air before Firefly crashed Thanatos into one of the upper floors of an office building which held a Christmas party. The two broke away from each other as they landed hard in the building and causing the partiers to panic. Firefly started to panic when the mech got to his feet and drew his large sword. That was until he realized he still had his flamethrower handy. Firefly quickly pointed his weapon at the civilians and let his flames coat the room in an orange and fiery grave.

Everyone started to scream in sheer panic while Thanatos activated the extinguishers in his arms. He quickly put out the flames but he let out a grunt of annoyance when he saw Firefly playfully salute him as he flew away. Once the flames were dealt with, Thanatos quickly fled the scene before the fire department and the police arrived. Thanatos landed on a nearby rooftop and let out a sigh of defeat as he radioed his leader.

"Shadow, its Thanatos." He said miserably. "Firefly got crafty in our fight and flew into a parade."

"Was anyone hurt?" Shadow asked, not caring about Firefly's escape.

"No, I made sure of it." Thanatos reassured. "In our scuffle I placed a tracker on him."

"Then stop sounding so down and get back to us." Shadow said which almost brightened his mood. "Stop worrying so much as long as no civilians were caught in the crossfire then you did your job right, okay?"

"Okay, I'll find you in a little bit." Thanatos said with more confidence. He turned off his head set and quickly made his way back to his friends feeling better about himself.

* * *

(!)

Shadow and Batman had gathered their teams on top of the police precinct going over what had happened at the bank. Shadow's team consisted of Gauntlet, Phoenix, Red, Ronin, Reaper, Hitgirl and Thanatos while Batman had his team of Nightwing, Robin and Batgirl. Shadow explained that Freeze was just being blackmailed into working for Boyle and was just an unwillingly helping him. Batgirl's face lit up after what she had just heard.

"I knew he wouldn't go back to his old ways." She beamed. "He was just protecting Nora."

"Still, even if he is working against his will he's still got a hell of a temper." Gordon pondered. "If he sees anything happen to Nora there's no telling what he will do."

"And he doesn't want us involved because if Boyle even suspects that we are helping him, he'll go back on his word and kill Nora." Ronin stated.

"So, here's what we do." Shadow started. "We find out where they are hiding out, sneak in and rescue Nora. Then once we guarantee her safety we just take out Zsasz and Firefly and arrest Boyle or let Freeze kill him. Either way we win."

"No, we take them alive." Batman growled. "If I even suspect you,"

"Blah, blah, blah…How many times do I have to hear this shit?" Shadow scoffed getting a few chuckles from some of his crew. Robin gritted his teeth at his obnoxious behavior and lashed out at him, but was stopped by Nightwing.

"I still don't understand why we have to work with them." Robin snapped. "They're killers we should have taken them out the moment we found out where they are holed up." Shadow raised an eyebrow and chuckled at the young boy's threat.

"Hey, you feel tough then by all means come get me." Shadow taunted, waving his hand motioning him to come at him.

"Enough both of you!" Batman snarled immediately diffusing the situation between the two. . "Did you get a fix on his location?" Shadow calmed down and pulled his data pad out of his belt.

"No, he must have found it and ripped it off before we could get a fix on his location." Shadow stated. "But we do know that he needs to keep Nora and Freeze in a cold location otherwise it could cause a problem if the pod or Freeze's suit gives out."

"Right, so in case of emergency Boyle can make the necessary repairs." Batman stated. "Where was Firefly last headed?"

"The docks, I think I have a good idea where too. There's a meat packing house that requires refrigeration units in order to keep the meat from spoiling." Shadow explained.

"Then why are we still standing here?" Batgirl asked. "Let's go!" She then grabbed Robin's arm and dragged him off to their bikes leaving Shadow to shake his head in annoyance.

"That girl thinks this is all one big damn game, so childish." He sighed while rubbing the bridge of his nose.

"Yeah, she reminds me of someone I used to work with." Nightwing commented earing a threatening glare from Shadow. He was about to start something when Hitgirl grabbed him by the arm.

"C'mon slugger lets save the fight for Boyle." She said which seemed to calm him down a bit. He shook her off him as he and his team went for their own means of transport.

* * *

(!)

The Dark Knights and The Shadow Warriors were currently observing the meat house to figure out what kind of security they had. So far all they saw were a few guards on the outside. It looked a little too easy but Boyle wasn't a master mind like Two-Face or Riddler or a psycho like Joker or Scarecrow. He was just a fuck up who was trying to earn money the wrong way.

"Seems easy enough." Phoenix said. "What are we waiting for?"

"Good question." Shadow asked rhetorically. "Bats, what are we waiting for?"

"I just got a layout of the building." Batman explained. "They are all there. Zsasz has Nora in a sealed room armed with explosives. If anyone opens it he takes everyone with him. Freeze is being threatened by Boyle and Firefly is taunting him with his flamethrower. Aside from that there are a total of twenty armed thugs."

"Okay, Thanatos what kind of Bomb is it?" Shadow asked.

"I just did an analysis; it's a non-electronic bomb so I can't just disable it with my computer." Thanatos grunted. "It's C-4 and it's rigged into the door. There's a fuse that is connected to the door knob. When twisted a line will snap causing a spark to ignite the fuse and within seconds turn that room into a crater."

"Hmm, what about the outside walls?" Shadow asked.

"You could easily break through them, but I have a feeling that the guard or even Zsasz know about the bomb. So if the guard opens it when he hears a crash he'll accidently blow the place up." Thanatos stated.

"Dammit." Shadow growled.

No one knew what to do about the situation. The heroes were all thinking silently about what to do when someone got an idea.

"Wait what about a key or something?" Gauntlet asked. "I mean they had to have gotten Nora in somehow, right?"

Everyone looked over at Gauntlet with the look of surprise as they then turned back to Thanatos who was already scanning the wall.

"When the key is in place there is a clamp that keeps the line from snapping." He explained. "But my guess is that Boyle has the key on him at all times. Even if we get the key there's no telling what will happen."

"Ugh, this is bullshit." Hitgirl snapped.

"I have an idea," Batman said. "I need everyone's co-operation though." He looked over at Shadow who gave him a steady nod as he continued his plan. "Thanatos, could you remove the explosive from the wall?"

"Yes, it is six bars all connected to one fuse." He said. "If I can time it perfectly I can rip through the wall and pull it out before it can blow."

"Good, Shadow you can take Zsasz down while the rest of us take down the guards." Batman said.

"Okay, and don't worry about Firefly, Gauntlet and Phantom can take him." Shadow said causing the two pyro experts to grin wickedly.

"Okay, its game time then people." Batgirl cheered, pulling out two Batarangs in the process.

* * *

(!)

Zsasz looked on at the sleeping form of the snow princess which was Nora Fries's. He twirled his knife around anxiously wondering when he could just do this poor woman a favor and end her misery. The way Zsasz saw it, Nora was cheated out of her freedom.

"Poor woman," He mused. "You were granted your freedom oh so long ago and now you are forced to stay frozen in time. Your husband thinks he knows best but he is just as pathetic as the rest of those zombies out there. Constantly fighting a losing battle to save you, I always wondered what would happen when you awake hmm. Would you still love Freeze for bringing you back or hate him for the monster he's become. I should just do you both the favor and end your suffering."

His hand which held the knife was starting to shake uncontrollably as he went on with his evil banter. Just then he without realizing it he started to wander towards the pod, trailing his knife over the protective glass.

"_Cutting, cutting, cutting, cutting, cutting." _He repeated in his head over and over again.

Just as he was about to open the pod he jumped when he heard a crash on the other side of the door. Gunfire and screams echoed through the building as Zsasz was about to walk through the door. Before he could open it, the ceiling collapsed on him causing him to fall down on the ground. He looked up and wasn't really surprised to see Shadow holding his sword up to his neck.

"Thanatos!" Shadow shouted.

"I got the bomb boss!" Thanatos shouted back.

"Good, get it out of here!" Shadow ordered as he turned his attention back to Zsasz. "So, you think you have the right to separate a husband from his wife?"

"Why of course, just like you think you have the right to end a person's life based on his actions." Zsasz taunted. Shadow pressed his blade to his throat and leaned his face in closer to Zsasz.

"You kill people for fun you sick bastard I do it for justice!" Shadow growled. Zsasz could only grin at his statement.

"Justice, pleasure it makes no difference." Zsasz said coyly. "You have no more right to judge a criminal than I do a so called innocent person. I mean look at you. You are armed to the teeth, you have a frightening power and you can't go a day without killing."

"I kill to stop freaks like you from having their twisted way with people." Shadow snarled hating where this was going. "I don't enjoy it like you do!"

"Oh please, all it takes is one bad day before you end up like me." Zsasz chuckled.

Shadow wanted to end him right then and there, but if he did then he knew Zsasz would win and as much as he hated Zsasz he hated losing even more. So he removed his blade from his neck and instad of killing him he knocked him out cold.

After he was dealt with Shadow checked the pod and breathed a sigh of relief when he saw that her vitals were normal and her pod was fine. He then went out to the main room to see Gauntlet absorb all the fire Firefly was shooting at him into his hands. Soon his flamethrower was drained and he was left with no fuel to fight or fly and was quickly taken down by Phoenix who smacked the butt of his knife into the back of his head.

Boyle was petrified as he aimed his uzi at all the warriors who were surrounding him. His hands were shaking badly when Freeze walked up to him menacingly. The red glow from his goggles sent a chill through Boyle's heart.

"You feel that cold chill running down your spine." Freeze said in a low tone. "That isn't death that's me and you will pay for what you did to me and my wife." He then aimed his freeze cannon point blank in Boyle's face.

"Freeze, don't do it." Batman said. "He's lost let me take him from here."

"Screw all of you!" He shouted. "I'm in charge here and I saw to hell with all of you!" He then aimed his gun over at Nora's pod and fired everything he had at her. Lights and beeping went off causing everyone to panic.

Nora's eyes opened for a minute but she let out a gasp of air before passing out again. Freeze looked on in horror when he saw his wife collapse inside of the pod. Freeze then let out a scream and fired his cannon at everyone freezing them where they stood.

"You will die for this Boyle!" Freeze shouted as he stormed after a now fleeing Ferris Boyle.

While those two ran off Gauntlet and Phoenix activated their powers and melted the ice that covered them. They quickly shook the ice off and melted the rest of their friends including Batman and his team. Once they were free Batman wasted no time in going after Freeze.

"Jayden, save Nora I'll deal with Freeze!" Batman shouted.

Everyone one was a little surprised to see their leader actually follow Batman's orders for once. He quickly rushed over to the pod and went to work on it.

"Thanatos, I need your help here, friend!" Shadow shouted. Thanatos rushed in and quickly went to work on the pod. Shadow then pulled out a syringe and stabbed it into his neck. His veins glowed blue and his skin turned to ice as he emitted frost from his hands.

"Thomas, how much longer?" Shadow asked hoping he wasn't too late.

"I need just a few more seconds…Okay now!" Thanatos shouted.

Shadow wasted no time in firing his ice powers at the pod keeping it contained once again. He made sure he had every crack and bullet hole covered before he stopped. The life support was online again and her vitals were normal once again as she was now back in cryogenic sleep.

"We good?" Shadow asked Thanatos who now had taken his helmet off so he could breathe better. "Tommy, we good?" Thanatos let out a chuckle gave everyone the thumbs up. "Okay, Reaper, Ronin, Hitgirl cage the birds."

In a matter of seconds Hitgirl had restrained Batgirl by holding a gun to her head while Ronin and Reaper held they're blades to Nightwing and Robin's throats.

"What the hell are you doing?" Batgirl snapped.

"Sorry baby doll, but Freeze has his right to avenge his honor." Hitgirl said. "And like I said before I can't let you interfere."

"Don't worry I'll be back." Shadow said as he went to protect Freeze from Batman.

* * *

(!)

When Shadow arrived on the scene, Freeze was holding Boyle at gunpoint while Batman was frozen to the wall.

"Freeze, don't do it." Batman snapped.

"Go ahead and do it." Shadow said, calmly walking in.

"Shadow, don't!" Batman snapped. Shadow raised his hands motioning for everyone to remain calm.

"I just want to tell you that we were able to save Nora." Shadow said in a reassuring voice. "I used my subzero serum to give me my ice power and encase her in ice and Thanatos fixed the life support. She's safe."

Batman's eyes widened and turned back to Freeze who looked much more calmer than before.

"Freeze she's alive, she can be taken back to Arkham and you can continue your work." Batman reassured. "If you kill Boyle you'll be thrown in a hole somewhere and they'll just pull the plug on Nora."

Boyle nodded in agreement trying to keep Freeze from killing him. Shadow sauntered over to Boyle and clasped his jaw in his hand squeezing his cheek.

"C'mon, you and I both know Boyle will just come after you again." Shadow said. "I mean granted this whole revenge scheme was a stupid plan, but I know a man whose stupid and crazy and he murdered my brother and crippled my aunt." Freeze had a solemn look on his face while Batman glared at Shadow who was starting to act like a child. "If only someone had put him down when they had the chance."

Freeze slowly walked up to Boyle and pressed the barrel of his gun to Boyle's head. Boyle let out a gasp when he felt the freezing cold barrel touch his skin. Freeze wanted so badly to end him. Not just for what he did to him, but for how he treated Nora and how he treated her like she was nothing at all. Then he thought about Nora and what he remembered what Jayden and Sarina said to him.

Freeze let out a heavy sigh, frost blew from his lips as he pulled the gun away from Boyle's head. Batman finally broke from his restraints and walked up to Freeze and Shadow. Shadow and Batman glared at each other when they heard a scream. They looked down to see Freeze's metal foot stomped down on Boyle's ankle snapping it like a twig.

"Just so he can't run away." He muttered. Before anyone could do anything cops burst open the door aiming their guns at everyone. Freeze held his hands up and dropped his gun. "I surrender."

"What about him?" A cop snarled aiming his gun at Shadow. Shadow looked at him questionably, wondering if he should have him arrested. He decided against it and motioned for the cops to hang it up.

"Smart move." Shadow gloated. He raised his hand up to his earpiece. "Warriors let the knights go. And then turn in, it's Christmas Eve and I want to celebrate with you guys."

"That's what I'm talking about." Reaper chuckled. "Time to wind down."

"See ya at home buddy." Before he left he turned to Batman and took his mask off showing his signature grin. "Merry Christmas Bats." He cheered as he walked out of the room.

"Merry Christmas Jayden." Batman muttered as he escorted Freeze out of the slaughter house.

**Part Two will be out tomorrow.**


	36. Chapter 36: Merry Christmas

**Chapter 36: Merry Christmas**

**Authors Note: Hey, early Christmas present for you all and I hope you all enjoy and have a merry Christmas and here's hoping you all have a safe and happy holiday. Sorry about not having it up sooner I was exhausted yesterday. So here you go in case I don't update again have a Merry Christmas.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Batman.**

* * *

Victor Fries had just finished his final preparations for his wife's life pod. He had just carefully swapped her into her new pod and was running diagnostics to make sure she was still active after removing her from the pod. Victor would be lying if he said he didn't like holding Nora even for a brief moment. It was probably the first time since her illness that he had her in his arms.

He was so lost in his thoughts that he didn't hear the door open and footsteps approach him. He turned around to see Shadow standing in front of him with his hands in his pockets.

"What do you want Shadow?" Fries asked more bored and tired than angered and annoyed.

"Well, first I came to see how the misses is." Shadow said in a sincere tone. "And I also came to give you a Christmas present."

Shadow then pulled his hand out of his pocket and between his fingers he held a disposable jet injector filled with the Adonis formula.

"This is the Adonis formula." Shadow explained. "This is a perfect sample from my blood not the synthesized crap I keep in the freezer. I'm not sure how it will treat your wife, but knowing you, you can find a good use for it." Freeze took the syringe and started to scan it through on his computers.

"T-This is extraordinary." Freeze gasped as he looked over the data. "It could take some time but in time I could find a cure. Thank you." Shadow shrugged it off as he turned to leave.

"Don't mention it." Shadow said. "No one should spend Christmas alone." Shadow had just reached the exit before Fries stopped him.

"Your mortality is good." He commented. "In some ways you are just like Batman."

Shadow felt his eyes twitched as he whipped his head around towards Fries who had a small smile on his face.

"I am not like Batman." Shadow said while trying to keep his voice neutral.

"No, you are both different in many ways." Fries stated. "You have different codes of honor, justice, team work and tactics, but you do have his heart."

"What are you talking about Victor?" Shadow sighed.

"Boyle, you could have killed him." Fries said with a hint of amusement. "It was your job and your duty as an assassin to ensure evil is put down, but you chose to let him, Firefly and even Zsasz live."

"I give them each one chance to redeem themselves Fries." Jayden grunted as he walked over to Nora's pod and looked at the ice queens sleeping form. "Afterwards I'll waste them."

"I heard you encountered that Leonae character and Frost boy twice now and they continued to draw breath." Fries stated as he too walked over to Nora's pod.

"Because Gauntlet and Phoenix only have the right to take their lives." Shadow explained. "They wronged them badly in the past and if anyone is going to kill them it's those two. That's why I didn't kill Boyle he was yours to claim and you didn't want to kill him. Next time though I will take him down and no one will stop me."

"Are you trying to convince me or are you trying to convince yourself." Fries asked. Shadow remained silent and slowly walked out of the room. "Merry Christmas Jayden."

After a little sneaking thanks to his cloaking he was now on the outside of Arkham staring at the Asylum. Shadow had his mask off as he thought back to what Fries said. Maybe he was right maybe Jayden was just in denial. Even he didn't know, but he smiled at the thought that someone with such a cold heart had such a warm feeling towards Shadow.

"Merry Christmas Victor." Shadow said disappearing into the night.

* * *

(!)

Jayden had just put another nut into his favorite antique nut cracker as he waited for Sam to return. Jayden heard a knock on the door and jumped when he heard Sarah squeal. She came out wearing a black backless dress with Ally quickly following after her.

"What's all the all the hubbub bud?" Jayden asked as placed another walnut into the nutcrackers mouth.

"My boyfriend!" Sarah squealed. Jayden almost choked as everyone else looked over at doorway. Sarah opened the door to reveal a young sixteen year old blonde haired boy wearing a black dressy casual suit. Sarah smiled as she wrapped her arms around his neck and hugged him. "So glad you came."

"Hey thanks for inviting me." He said as Sarah took his hand and she led him into the main living room.

"Everyone, this is my boyfriend Zack Andrews." She introduced to everyone in the room. "Zack this is everyone else."

"I know most of everyone here." He said as he looked at most of the team. "Jason, Blaze, Thomas, Christina, Jenny, Theresa (Theodosia) and…didn't you say Sam lived here?"

"He said he was gonna stop over Kris's place before stopping back here." Jayden said as he walked over to Zack and stuck out his hand. "I'm Jayden Warney. This is my girlfriend Ally, my bodyguard Marcas my tech expert Flynn and his girlfriend Hilary."

"Nice to meet you all." He said while Jayden gave him a confused look. "What's up?"

"You have a mother who works at Gotham General?" Jayden asked.

"Yeah, Jessica Andrews, why?" He asked.

"Nothing, she just worked on my aunt Barbra on the night of her accident." Jayden explained.

"Yeah, I thought I remembered you." Zack exclaimed. "My dad passed away when I was a kid so I had to go to work with my mom most nights. The night my mom was working on Miss. Gordon I remember someone causing all sort of hell. I looked out of my mom's office and I saw you taking on like eight cops and three doctors."

"Yeah, I don't even remember all that. All I remember is just hoping to see my aunt again." Jayden muttered.

"Sorry, didn't mean to dampen your spirits." Zack said.

"Nah its fine." Jayden reassured. "Let's change the subject. How did you and Sarah meet?"

"Well, it's kind of embarrassing, but I met her in school obviously." He said sheepishly. "I'm a real hard worker at school when it comes to soccer, football, lacrosse and Basketball which is coming up in a few weeks."

"Only poor Zack wouldn't be allowed to play because he was so busy playing that he didn't focus enough on his school work and homework he wouldn't be allowed to play." Jason chuckled.

"I also had work and I neglected some homework and projects I would have been held back if,"

"If the principle didn't recommend one of its honor roll students to tutor you." Jayden interrupted.

"He recommended, Kris, Christina and Sarah." Zack said. "Out of the three Sarah was the only nicest person I could rely on."

"You should see her other side." Blaze joked.

"So let me guess you two worked at school, worked at home and eventually you two clicked." Jayden finished.

"Pretty much." Zack and Sarah said.

"Awesome, well I wish you both nothing but happiness." Jayden said.

"Thanks Jayden." Sarah said as she tightened her hold on Zack's arm.

They chatted for a while talking about this and that when the door opened revealing a sloppy looking Sam. Everyone gave him a confused look as he let out a heavy sigh and plopped down on the couch. Everyone waited for a few minutes before Thomas finally broke the silence.

"What the hell happened to you?" Thomas asked as he sat down next to him. Sam let out a loud groan causing a few faces to grin.

"I take it the dinner didn't well?" Blaze snickered.

"Oh to say it didn't go well is an understatement." He said coyly. "It was a freaking disaster. It went well at first when I got there and Kris greeted me with a very nice and expensive Rolex. I greeted her with a very beautiful and very expensive diamond necklace. She loved it and things were going good. We started to prepare the turkey when I get a call from my leader and I sprang into action. Without thinking I took my watch off and threw it somewhere in the kitchen so I wouldn't brake it. After a night of working I made it back to Kris's house but I remembered where I threw my watch."

"In the turkey?" Everyone asked.

"In the turkey." Sam deadpanned. "Which was already cooked and on the kitchen table ready to be served."

"So you offered to bring the turkey out hoping to take out the watch before it was served." Jason said.

"I just reach in." Sam said as he extended his hand out motioning a grab. "Pull it out and have a merry Christmas."

"But when you grabbed it you fist wouldn't come out of the turkey!" Hilary chuckled.

"Everyone wondered what was taking so long they walked in just when I pulled out my watch." He said as he pulled out his grease covered watch from his pocket.

"Well there go your chances of being on daddy's good side." Jenny teased.

"To hell with the father, there goes your chance of ever getting laid." Jayden chuckled.

Sam glared at Jayden who suddenly felt a little warm. Jayden glared back at him and Sam could see a flicker of his Adonis formula. They two called truce as Sam turned to everyone else.

"And if you guys want your Christmas presents tomorrow then you better be quiet." Sam threatened causing everyone to shut up.

"Okay, well let's get going everyone Bruce isn't going to humiliate himself." Jayden said causing everyone to laugh.

"Hey is you know who gonna stay behind again?" Blaze asked.

Jayden knew he was talking about Ronin. He was hoping that his trusted friend would at least take his mask of for one night and enjoy his first Christmas with his friends but it looked like he was going to hide away again.

"Hey I'm ready." A voice said.

Everyone turned to see a twenty for year old man with buzz cut hair and some well-groomed facial hair. Everyone stared at him with blank expressions when Jayden finally broke the silence.

"So, you finally decided to accompany us tonight uh…"

"Maxwell Daniels." He said. "And I learned from Sarah about living your life separately from your other self." Sarah's face broke out in a smug grin which started to confuse Zack.

"What's he talking about?" Zack asked.

"I'll tell you about it another time." Sarah said as she dragged Zack out the door.

"Ugh, I wish I was twenty one so I could drink." Sam muttered as Jason and Blaze led him out the door.

"You forget we're rich, we can do whatever the hell we want." Jason said which seemed to cheer up Sam a bit.

"Yeah, she did laugh her ass of when she saw me, reminded me of the good old days." Sam said. Jayden walked up to Maxwell and grinned ear to ear.

"So, you finally show us your face it's a Christmas miracle." Jayden joked.

"Yeah, look it's been awhile since I've actually been out in the open like this." Max admitted. Jayden put an arm around his shoulder and the two walked towards the door.

"Don't worry, were mostly going to annoy Bruce and the rest. But what we'll really do is just drink up all his booze and eat up all his food." Jayden reassured. "Then by tomorrow we won't remember a thing."

Max smiled a little as the two finally walked out of the penthouse.

* * *

(!)

The evening went well as they expected. Jayden acted like his usual arrogant self and he made sure his team kept true to his word when he said he would eat all the food and drink all of the booze. It was now Christmas Day and everyone was opening their presents.

Jayden had done most of the shopping and bought everyone things they would really want. He got Sam his own motorcycle, Marcas was tricky but Ally decided to get him a new suit and some sun glasses. Sam was also in the spirit as he picked up a few things for everyone else.

"Okay everyone I had to drag around Kris's crap all afternoon so if you don't like what I got you at least have the common courtesy to pretend to like it." Sam said in amusement while digging around his bag. "Okay, Blaze you have a sharpening stone for your knife. Hilary I got you that new Hitman game you've been dying for." He said giving her the game case. She smiled with glee before her face looked confused.

"Funny, this guy on the cover looks like my mentor." She said even though no one was really paying attention.

"Ally, of course how could I forget you?" He swooned as he pulled out a small black kitten. It let out little meows causing all the girls and Blaze to fawn all over it. Marcas freaked out as he walked out of the room. Ally was rubbing her cheek on its small head when Jayden heard a knock at the door. He got up from where he was sitting and walked over to answer it. When he opened it he saw that there was no one there and was about to shut the door when he noticed a small box on the floor.

Years of training taught him to be careful as he went to pick up the box, but then he noticed the To and From tag. It read 'To: Jayden, From: V.F's' he knew it was from Fries and opened the box. Inside was a custom made snow globe with a built in music box. Jayden looked through the glass and saw his team carved out on top of Gotham buildings but his was different. He saw that he still had his sword but he was dressed like Batman.

Jayden walked back into the living room while everyone was still opening gifts. They all saw Jayden place the snow globe down on the mantle as he pulled out a small card from underneath it. He held it up as the rest of his team looked over his shoulder at what it said.

'To the future Batman and his fellow Dark Knights. From Fries.'

Everyone was stunned at what it said. The team looked at Jayden to see his reaction but he was still emotionless. They all still remained silent before Sam finally asked the question that's been on their minds.

"Why does Fries see you as a potential Batman?" He asked. Jayden couldn't help but smirk as he pocketed the note.

"Because he thinks Batman mortality is starting to rub off on me." Jayden said referring to their conversation.

"Why does he think that?" Sarah asked while sipping her hot chocolate. Jayden the picked the snow globe up again and twisted the crank allowing a sweet melody to play throughout the room.

"He used Ferris Boyle as an example." He said while taking a seat on the couch. Ally's cat hopped up next to him. He ran his fingers down its back as he continued his explanation. "He said that I had a chance to kill him but I didn't. I told him that he had the right to avenge his wife and himself, but I guess he didn't believe it." Ally sat down next to him and took his hand into hers.

"Do you believe him?" She asked. "I mean will his predictions come true?"

"Doubtful, truth be told I thought about taking over Batman after I killed him, but that was before I regained my memories. Now, I'm not sure what to do. But I am not becoming a Justice League member. I burned that bridge long ago."

"Yeah, and if you ever did become Batman there is no way in hell I'm wearing that kiddie version of Robin's uniform." Sam joked. "I do not have the legs for it."

Everyone laughed at that picture of Sam wearing small green shorts and a yellow cape. Jayden shook his head and sat back up in his chair.

"It's difficult to say for sure, but I doubt it." Jayden reassured. "If I ever did become Batman I'd eat my boxer shorts."

"Sounds like a bet to me." Flynn said causing everyone to laugh again.

"Alright, enough of this nonsense." Jayden said getting up from his chair. "It's Christmas, we need pie."

"Sounds good to me." Hilary said.

"I think they are about done." Sarah said as she went to the kitchen.

Everyone else went to follow except Maxwell who was still staring at the snow globe. He was lost in a trance before he felt a hand slap down on his shoulder. He looked up and saw Marcas smirking at him.

"Sorry, just kind of you know…happy." He said.

"I can tell, you've had your mask off for more than twenty four hours." Marcas said. "I think we learned something from Whisper or actually Sarah. We have the rest of our lives ahead of us and they do't have to be behind the mask."

"Yeah, come on Marcas. Those pies smell good." Max said as the two left for the kitchen.

Today was a very Merry Christmas.


	37. Chapter 37: Love Is The Greatest Mystery

**Chapter 37: Love Is The Greatest Mystery **

**Authors Note: Okay, since I got this chapter out I only have three words. F#%K YOU MAYANS! Okay now that that is done and over with I can go back to worrying about getting my license, saving my money, going to school next year and hopping to become and animator. I wish all of you a merry Christmas and a Happy New Year. Or Happy Holidays to everyone else. Enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Batman.**

* * *

Christmas came and went along with New Years as well. Everything was going good after the whole Hush incident. Basket Ball was starting up and Thanks to Sarah, Zack could play on the team with Sam, Blaze and Jason. Thomas and Christina were starting to come out of their shell as if their birth from test tubes never happened. Marcas and Max had become started to become good friends ever since he started to come out of his own shell and is starting to warm up to the rest of the team. Life was going good for the Warriors.

Ally had just picked up Sarah, Jenny and Theresa from school that day. The boys stayed behind for practice and crime has been steady since rumors started to spread that Batman and Shadow supposedly teamed up. So the girls were just happy to have this quiet time together away from the guys.

"So, how are things going for everyone?" Ally asked. "You've all been busy during the day, Jenny how are you and Jason?"

"We are great." She said sitting next to her in the passenger seat. "We went to the movies last night and just hung out at my place afterwards."

"Awesome…you didn't do anything when you were at home did you?" Ally asked with a small hint of aggression.

"Nothing happened." Jenny huffed.

"Jenny…" Ally persisted.

"It's alright I was home last night and I can vouch for her." Theresa said. "I have super hearing so they didn't do anything. Plus Jenny snores like an elephant and if she ever did have sex I figured she would be twice as loud."

"THERESA!" Jenny squealed. "Well at least when I do have sex with my boyfriend I won't rip him to pieces with my super strength."

"Why you!" Theresa snarled.

"Now, now you should only give yourself up if you truly feel ready for it." Sarah chipped in. She suddenly had the look of inspiration and pulled out a note pad and pen. She started scribbling things down when Theresa got a look at what she was writing.

"What are you doing?" She asked as she started to freak out. "Are you getting dirt on us?"

"Wha-No…but all this talk about saving yourself, for that special someone is kind of good for a song." She said as she put her note pad away in her bag.

"Are you hoping to turn it into a song and sell it to someone for millions?" Jenny asked.

"No, I plan to turn it into a song and I'm hoping to sing it for millions." Sarah said matter-o-factly.

"You want to be a singer?" Ally asked.

"Yeah, it's been my dream since I was a little girl." She said. Normally she would never really tell anyone how she felt, but with Ally she had a very good feeling about her. "I don't want to sing about bitches and hos, or how to nail a guy I want to sing about inspirational things hopeful things."

"That's nice, if you ever need help with anything just let me know." Ally said. "I can have you sign up for singing lessons and if you do well I can get you started for some studios."

Sarah smiled warmly at Ally when she said those things. She really loved her new life. She also knew that if Question saw her now he'd know she had done alright.

"Thanks Ally, oh by the way could we stop at Java Land." Sarah asked. "Zack forgot his jacket there and I promised I would get it for him and give it to him at school tomorrow."

"Sure, I could use a cup of coffee anyways." Ally said as she pulled into the parking lot. The girls got out of the car and they all walked into the homey coffee shop. Sarah went to the break room and Ally went to the counter and ordered few ice coffees and a cappuccino for herself. After Ally paid for the drinks she and the girls went to go find somewhere to sit when they spotted a familiar someone.

"Hilary?" Ally asked.

The black haired girl was broken from her thoughts as she looked over at the group of girls. Her face broke out a small smile and she waved over at them. The group walked over to her and sat down at the booth she was in and started talking.

"What are you doing here?" Ally asked.

"Thinking." She stated bluntly. The girls waited patiently only for her to remain silent.

"About…?" Jenny pressed on.

"Flynn…" She muttered. The girls gave each other a sly grin when they heard their friend mention her boyfriend's name.

"Hot date tonight?" Sarah asked.

"No." She said just as cold.

"Oh…" Sarah said getting the idea from her tone. Everyone then jumped when they heard something slam on the table. Everyone looked over and saw Ally with her fist on the table.

"What the hell?" She snapped. "I thought you and him were going out?"

"He said he had something important to do." Hilary shrugged. "He's been working on something big for a while."

"God damn him." Ally snarled. "I'm gonna have Jayden beat some sense into him."

"I don't care Ally." Hilary said.

"What do you mean?" Ally asked.

"I've been thinking lately." She started as they girls leaned in. "You see when I first met Flynn I was trying to kill Killer Croc. He stopped me because he saw him as his father. After some convincing I told him I would spare him. We then started talking and I told him all about how my mother was murdered and I was founded by a black ops group. I told them how they trained me and how I eventually escaped them. He then told me about how he was raised in a gang and how he met Shadow and afterwards I just kind of you know…had a crush on him."

Ally raised an eyebrow and then grinned mischievously.

"You didn't like the fact you fell in love with him." She said coyly.

"Eh, what do you want from me?" She shrugged. "I know I may not act it, but I am a girl."

"I know you're a tough girl who fell in love with tough guy but now the magic is wearing off." Ally said.

"Yeah, I mean we hardly do anything." She explained. "I'm to the point of saying is he worth it anymore."

"If you truly feel that way you should just do it now and fast. It'll save you the heart ache." Jenny said.

"Yeah, whatever I'm gonna go." Hilary asked.

"We'll walk out with you." Ally said as they all got up from their seats.

"Thanks." Hilary muttered as the group of girls left the café. "Sorry to bother you guys with my petty problems."

"Oh, don't worry about it." Sarah said. "It's like you said we're all girls. It's natural for us to bitch about men. For starters even though I like Zack I still have to go to all of his games and we might have to postpone a few dates for him to study and practice so I might not get an actual date for at least two months."

"Same goes for Jenny and me." Theresa said. "What with practice and our duty as Shadow Warriors we probably won't get some down time for a while."

"What about you Ally?" Jenny asked. "Any problems with your love life with Jayden?"

"No, our love life is good, but it's the date life that's gonna suck for the rest of the month." She grunted. "It's after New Years and that means charity balls and other fund raisers for our troops which means Jayden is gonna be going head to head with Bruce in donations and stuff so I won't be getting dinner or dancing from him for a while."

"Sucks." Hilary blurted out.

"Yeah well at least I have friends like you guys to complain too." Ally smiled as her group got in the car.

Hilary chuckled softly at her and her friend's silly behavior. That's when she realized she just referred to them as friends. She never trusted anyone to be her friends not that she ever gave anyone the chance. But this felt different, like maybe she could go for change at the moment.

"Hmm, friends…ah what the hell." She said as she got into her car and followed her friends all the way home.

* * *

(!)

Later that night down in the dark abandoned parts of the sewage systems, Killer Croc had found a homeless person and had begun snacking on him. Croc had long ago abandoned his humanity and was nothing more than a monster that ate people upon first sight. He snarled and chewed through the flesh and bones of the body before hearing something behind him. His face broke out in a scowl as he threw down the corpse and flexed his claws out. The dark figure stepped out of the shadows to reveal itself to be Reaper.

"What are you doing Waylon?" Reaper asked in a dull tone. "You used to be our leader and now…ugh, I can't even look at you the same anymore." Croc's glare softened as he lowered his claws.

"Flynn," He growled. "Why are you here?"

Reaper said nothing and walked over to an old crate. He pulled a file out of his black robes and threw it on top of the crate. He spread out the photos held in the file which were pictures young men around the same age as Reaper and some even younger. Croc looked down at the pictures and raised an eyebrow at the familiar faces.

"Do you remember any of them?" Reaper asked.

"Randy, David, Sora and Tyler." Croc said in his usual gruff voice. "They were a part of our old gang."

"Yes, they were murdered recently." Reaper said in a low voice.

"You think it was me?" Croc asked.

"No, I already know who it is." Reaper said. He walked over to the file and pulled out another picture. "Logan Crow or Phantom as we used to call him, he's been gunning down our crew."

"Why?"

"He's trying to get my attention." Reaper said. "He wants me to know that he's gunning for you next. There are a few of us left and I need to know where they are."

"Why can't you find them?" Croc asked.

"I tried, Seth, Richie and Gary they are the only ones who are left. Aside from me and Logan." Reaper said. "They must have changed their names because I went over their files and they haven't been heard from in years."

"Maybe they are already dead." Croc suggested.

"No, there were no records of their death, besides we were forgotten by society there wouldn't be any records of us." Reaper said. Croc started to get annoyed at the way Reaper was talking to him as if he were a normal person or even if he should care about the deaths of his former gang.

"Kid, why are you really here?" Croc snarled. "You seem to forget I am a monster. Why would I care about some has been kids?" Reaper whipped his head around and gave him a death glare under his mask.

"You were our leader shouldn't you know that your former crew members are dying?" Reaper asked.

"I gave that up long ago." Croc growled. "I am a monster Flynn and that is that. Now get out of here before I eat you like I did this bum!"

"I don't believe you." Reaper snapped, slowly walking up to Croc. "If you truly wanted me dead then you would have done it already!"

"That's because I already filled up on the bum." Croc chuckled. "You know I could use some fresh meat and you smell delicious."

Croc then charged at Reaper who had drawn his scythe, but before Croc could come near him something collided with his head knocking him down into the dirty water. Reaper saw the projectile land next to him and recognized it as a batarang. Reaper's face broke out into a scowl and looked over to see Batman cloaked in his cape. He felt his eyes glare at him through his cowl as he stomped over to him.

"What are you doing here Reaper?" Batman asked.

"I'm talking to my friend." Reaper said, positioning his scythe so it was held up straight. "Why are you here?"

"I saw Killer Croc drag a homeless man off the street and into the sewers." Batman said while looking down at the mutilated corpse. "I see I was too late to stop him."

"Yeah…same here." Reaper mumbled as he looked over at his once proud leader. He let out a heavy sigh of disappointment before readying his scythe. "But I can't let you hurt him Batman. He is my friend not an animal."

Reaper then leaped towards Batman and brought his scythe down towards his neck. Batman easily brought his hand up and grabbed the shaft before lifting his leg up and sending a kick into his jaw. Reaper lost the grip of his scythe and was sent falling back and into the dirty water. Reaper quickly got to his feet and shook off the dirty water that now stained his cloak. He looked over at Batman and growled as he readied his fist.

Reaper rushed towards Batman and brought his fist towards Batman's face. Batman dodged that hit but missed the leg sweep as he fell to the ground. Reaper quickly pounced on Batman and brought his fist down on his face multiple times. Batman let out grunt after grunt with each strike. In less than a second Batman grabbed Reaper's fist and proceeded to put pressure on it.

"Damn it!" Reaper grunted.

"Shadow trained you to fight, right?" Batman snarled.

"Yeah." Reaper grunted.

"I trained Shadow." Batman smirked as he twisted Reaper's wrist and sent his knee in his stomach. Reaper fell back on the ground groaning in pain clenching his stomach hoping to ease the pain. Batman got to his feet ready to finish off Reaper when he suddenly felt the ground and walls shake. He looked behind him to see that Croc was gone leaving a gaping hole in the wall.

"Damn it Reaper!" Batman snapped turning back towards Reaper.

Reaper had his scythe remodeled into his energy gun and fired a round into his chest. Thanks to Batman's armor he was protected but he was still thrown back by the impact. Reaper didn't want risk it and decided to retreat. He quickly ran towards a sewage pipe and jumped in. He twirled and splashed around in the mercy darkness of the pipe and started to run out of air. Eventually he went flying through a drainage pipe and into a filthy pool of water. Reaper let out a few gasps of air before taking his mask off along with his hood. He sloshed around in the dirty water for a minute before crawling in front of another person dressed in black. He looked up at the masked figure revealing it to be Shadow.

"Didn't you have a date tonight?" Shadow asked rhetorically while Reaper let out a frustrated groan.

* * *

(!)

"Seriously dude you smell like shit." Jayden sneered as the two rode up on the elevator.

"What do you want from me?" Flynn groaned. "I have to find Phantom. He's gunning down my friends."

"Your friends are a bunch of criminals." Jayden deadpanned. "But I see your point. As you said Phantom does whatever he can to get under your skin. He's probably doing this to get your attention."

"Yeah, that's his style." Flynn said. "I need to find him before Croc gets hurt." Jayden chuckled at his goal causing Flynn to give him a disgruntled look.

"You know you really need to get your priorities straight." Jayden chuckled. "You have a strong and beautiful girl who's head over heels about you and you'd give her up for a fucking cannibalistic crocodile man."

"That man was like my father." Flynn defended.

"He was a man once, but he's not anymore and he knows that." Jayden said as the elevator arrived at their floor. "You got to let go of the past and live for the now."

"Like you and Batman." Flynn shot back. Jayden turned and gave him a stern look.

"There's a difference between Batman and Croc." Jayden sneered backing Flynn into the wall of the elevator. "When I left Batman he was still Batman. And when I met Ally I moved on. What about you Flynn?"

Flynn didn't say anything and pushed past Jayden.

"And next time keep your promise to your girl." Jayden snapped. "You promised her a date and you went back on her. You better man up and apologize and you better damn well mean it."

"Alright I'll apologize to her tomorrow can I shower first?" Flynn snapped.

"Go ahead." Jayden said as the elevator doors closed.

Flynn then took the elevator down to the lower levels of the building to his lab. He used his secret codes to gain access and walked in. He wanted to spend a few good hours working on his secret project. He walked over to a stasis pod marked AD-1 and pressed a few buttons unlocking his project. His face broke out in a mischievous grin but then remembered why he was here.

"Soon dad, soon." Flynn said softly to himself.

* * *

(!)

Meanwhile in a secret location the Riddler walked into a lab with an unknown man. He was a man in his mid-forties dressed in a long black coat with no shirt underneath with a pair of black cargo pants and boots walked alongside him the whole way. The man's most unusual feature was his long black raggedy hair and his long black beard.

"Richard Teach, always a pleasure." Riddler greeted as the two shook hands. "Are you sure this is a good idea?"

"Edward, you worry too much. I have it all under control." Richard reassured. "He is only a man after all. And I don't want the man I want the Bat." The two then walked through a set of doors and Riddler's eyes widened at what he saw. Richards's men holding Dr. Kirk Langstorm at gun point. "See, just a man." Richard then pulled out a specialized collar and clasped it around Langstorm's neck. Some mechanized gears twisted shut, tightening around the doctors neck. He let out a painful grunt and slowly stirred awake.

"Dr. Langstorm." Richard greeted Langstorm tried to talk but Richard grabbed him by the back of his head and yanked back on it painfully. "Don't talk but listen. My name is Richard Teach, but I go by the name Blackbeard. That collar around your neck is a remote control device that will inject you with the bat serum. At my will you will turn into your better half and do my bidding and in exchange I won't detonate the explosives on the collar." He paused for a minute watching Langstorm take in everything he says. "Do we understand each other?"

Langstorm said nothing as he stared at the man before him. He wanted to protest or fight back, but every time he swallowed he felt the tightness of the collar squeeze him with every swallow. Giving in he nodded causing the mad man in front of him to chuckle darkly. Blackbeard let the doctor go and turned back to Riddler.

"Edward, have you heard anything about Phantom?" Blackbeard asked bitterly, Edward shook his head and walked over to his friend.

"Sorry, the only thing we keep finding are the bodies of those freaks he leaves behind." Riddler said.

"Damn it, well keep an eye out." Blackbeard warned. "I don't want him getting the jump on us. He's too dangerous to leave out in the open."

"You insult me." Riddler said sarcastically. "Have you forgotten that you are in the presence of a genius? Once we have dealt with this Phantom we will take out Batman and Shadow. You have nothing to worry about." Blackbeard grinned wickedly, placing a hand on Riddlers shoulder.

"Good things are coming our way Mr. Nigma." Blackbeard said. "And everything will be ours for the taking." He then pulled out a remote and pressed a button on it. A few lights blinked on the collar around Langstorm's neck and a few needles stuck into his neck. Langstorm let out a scream as his body slowly started to transform into a bat like creature. Blackbeard looked at the transformation with greed in his eyes at the things that were to come. "Everything will be mine."


	38. Chapter 38: Vengeance

**Chapter 38: Vengeance**

**Authors Note: Okay, I finally got my own laptop so no more sponging off others for theirs. Only this one's a little smaller and I have to get used to the keyboard. So if you see any spelling mistakes. My bad, okay let's get started then shall we? Also, I'm glad I was able to get some attention from some readers about Flynn's secret project. It will be explained in time. So now here we go. Also, this chapter will have a scene based on a video game. Can you guess which one? I'll give you a hint when the scene starts it will only feature Hitgirl and no one else.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Batman.**

* * *

In a crummy little apartment in the slums of Gotham a young blonde haired boy around nineteen years old was sitting alone in his living room currently typing away on his computer. He was working on a college paper for his master's degree and in time become something better. He sat on the floor because he couldn't afford any furniture and was fidgeting the entire time. He looked over at the door to make sure it was locked and reached down to the waistband of his shorts. He tugged them down slightly and from the back popped out a long blonde tail.

"Whew, that feels better." The boy sighed as his tail waved around freely.

Just as he was about to start up his paper again a light knock came to his door. Taking no chances he saved his work to his flash drive and got up to answer the door. He looked through the peephole and was confused to see no one there.

"Maybe I'm working too hard." He sighed.

"No, you're fine." A new voice said.

The boy jumped in panic as he turned to see a man dressed all in white, even his face was hidden by a white mask. The boy squinted at the two slits in the mask to see a pair of green eyes. The boy's eyes widened in horror when he recognized those eyes.

"L-Logan Crow?" The boy asked.

"Actually, it's Phantom." Phantom stated playfully. "I got to say it is nice to see you again Richie." Phantom said while walking towards Richie. "You haven't forgotten me completely have you? I mean you and me were best friends in Waylon's old gang. You and I were the fastest and craftiest in the bunch. We'd have those races in alleyways and free run through construction yards. The Ghost vs The Monkey. And then you just left me."

Phantom's tone grew dark causing Richie to panic. Phantom walked towards Richie while running his index and middle finger up the handle of his combat knife. Richie held out a hand in his defense trying to muster up enough words to explain himself.

"L-Logan, you don't get it." Richie stuttered. "You and Flynn were really dedicated to Waylon, but the rest of us knew his condition was only getting worse. A lot of us we took what money he gave us and he told us to forget about him and start over. And that is what I've been doing." Phantom cocked his head and raised an eyebrow before laughing uncontrollably.

"You think that's why I stayed?" Phantom said while laughing. "I only stayed to ensure Flynn and Croc's death. Once Flynn joined our gang, he and Croc were inseparable. I was just waiting for the right moment to kill them both and let their bodies rot in the sewers but Croc went rouge sooner than I expected and sent me to the hospital for a few years." Richie was starting to sweat from this man psychotic banter.

"It's been you, hasn't it?" Riche asked. "You're the one who's been killing all of our friends!"

"Yeah, Gary said the same thing." Phantom mused. "I offered him the same choice as everyone else to join me, but he said no…Okay, he actually tried to kill me but he was the weakest of the bunch. I mean what did expect to do to me. He was a failed lab experiment of a cross species between a tiger and a human. He was nothing compared to me."

"You're sick!" Richie snarled.

"No, I just wanted my old team, but you were all soft." He sighed in disappointment. "I guess you'll be revoking my offer as well?"

Phantom looked over to where Richie was standing only to see that his apartment door was open and Richie was gone. Phantom let out a heavy sigh and stormed out the door.

"They always want to do it the hard way." Phantom groaned as he took off after Richie.

Richie was running for his life. He was running down the streets hard as his feet slammed against the pavement. His lungs were burning from breathing so fast and his heart was pounding so fast that it felt like it would stop at any second.

He took a turn down an alleyway and immediately jumped onto a nearby fire escape. He reached up and grabbed the bottom rung of the ladder. He lifted his feet up as if he weighed less than a feather and climbed up the ladder and into the building in a matter of seconds.

"I still got it!" He grinned as he kept on running.

Richie was now in an abandoned building which was completely run down and empty. He made his way towards what he assumed was an exit, but he never made it. He fell to the ground when he felt something strike his leg. Richie let out a scream and looked down to see a custom made knife sticking in his leg. The handle was black, but there was a crest at the point where the handle met the blade. It was gold crest with a red cross and the blade was stainless steel, or it was.

"You could have joined me brother." Phantom said, still hidden in the room. "But no you had a big shot and forget where you came from." He taunted.

"No, I remember where I came from." Richie grunted. "I also remember who my friends are. You, you are not my friend. You're a monster."

Just then Phantom appeared from out of the darkness and stood over Richie. His green eyes glared down angrily at Richie as he reached down and yanked his knife out of his leg. Richie let out a scream in pain but was cut off when Phantom turned him over on his back.

"Do me a favor," Phantom said. "When you see all our friends tell them I said hi."

Richie spat in Phantom's face. His face was protected by his mask, but his pride was however wounded by his harsh action. The streets were so empty that night that no one heard Richie scream.

* * *

(!)

The sky was pitch black as a small boy dressed in a suit and tie walked down the lonely road. Tear streamed down his face while he slowly walked step by step. He felt an ominous presence lurking in the shadows of the woods when he suddenly stopped in his tracks. He turned around and his eyes widened in horror at what he saw.

His shadow rose from the ground and towered over him, taking the form of a cloaked figure. In his hands a long scythe appeared out of nowhere and he figure wrapped its skeleton hands around the scythe. The boy looked up to see that the persons head was covered by a hood. The boy squinted his eyes to see that the persons eye were glowing red out of his skeleton head.

The boy's eyes went from confused to shock when he recognized the figure to be none other than death itself. The boy fell back in horror when death's right hand reached out to the boy. Only death never touched him. It was interrupted by a man who looked similar to the boy.

"DAD!" The boy exclaimed.

"Run Flynn!" His father shouted. And Flynn did that. He ran.

* * *

(!)

Flynn shot up from his bed covered in sweat trying to figure out where he was. After taking a few breathes he knew he was still home and still alive. Letting out a sigh of relief he fell back onto his bed and turned his head to his alarm clock. It read nine thirty, so he thought it was a good time to get up and get some breakfast before going to work.

After slipping on some sweat pants and a shirt he walked out to the kitchen to see that Sarah and Ally were making breakfast while the rest of the crew were just sitting around talking. Sam was currently pacing around as he told his story.

"So me, Blaze, Jason and Zack were just walking home after practice to go get some grub." He started. "When suddenly we hear some lady screaming at the top of her lungs. On instinct we rush over and were ready to beat the crap out of an attempted mugger, rapist or abusive boyfriend. But what we weren't ready for was a giant bat towering over a young woman."

Everyone stopped what they were doing and looked at Sam who had his arms spread out like bat wings. Sam looked at everyone before sitting back down embarrassed.

"What, don't you guys think that's scary?" Sam asked in a weak voice.

"Sam, let me tell you something." Blaze said as he sat next to his friend. "In our business we have fought mud men, cyborgs, a face stealer, a clone of me who can shoot ice, a man who thinks he's a fairy tale character, an ice man and a whole crap ton of animal people who altered their D.N.A. Why on earth would we find a giant bat man scary?"

"Well you pretty much just answered your own question right there buddy." Sam said sheepishly.

Flynn shook his head and sat down on the end of the couch which Hilary and Marcas were sitting on. Hilary got up right away and sat at the counter where Ally and Sarah laid out the food. Flynn knew she was still mad at him and so did his crew when some of them like Marcas and Max gave him a stern look while Sam and the rest of the kids gave him sly grins. Not wanting his awkward love life to be this morning's attention he decided to change the subject.

"So, this man bat, do you think it's one of Slade's plans or one of Cole's splicers we missed?" Flynn asked.

"Neither." The voice of their leader said as he and Thomas entered the room. Thomas placed his hologram projector on the coffee room table and activated it from his wrist computer. An image of a brown haired man in his forties appeared in the center for all to see. "His name is Kirk Langstrom also known as Man-Bat. He was reported missing by his wife Francine yesterday evening."

"Yes, I remember him." Marcas said. "He specialized in bat genetics. Like Cole, he wanted to give humans bat like abilities like their sonar with the intent of curing a human of being deaf."

"Wow, gold start Marcas." Thomas said. "Yes, as he said it was his intention to create a cure for the weaker hearing and in sheer desperation he injected himself with the serum and ended up turning into a Bat like creature. While under this affect he is nothing but a mindless creature that does nothing but terrorizes and destroy."

"So what he decided to go on a bender?" Blaze asked. "Let's just eat our breakfast, wait till night and waste the bastard."

"You don't understand though, Blaze." Max said. "I remember watching the news, which he did a segment vowing to Gotham that on his wife and kids he would never become Man-Bat again."

"He's right," Jayden said. "He wouldn't jeopardize losing his life over n old feeling, which brings us to our next targets." Thomas clicked a few key pads and two figures popped up. "Edward E. Nigma and Richard Teach. Also known as Blackbeard." That earned a few chuckles from the crew even Ally and Sarah who were hiding their grins behind their cooking. Hillary was unimpressed however. Instead her eyes narrowed at the black bearded man. Her blood started to boil as countless memories went through her mind. She continued staring at

"Yes, yes I know the name is ridiculous, but it isn't like that." Jayden waved off. "He says that he is a descendant of famed pirate Edward Teach, the real Blackbeard. He said that one night when he was young man he was haunted by the ghost of his ancestor and told him who he was. Afterwards he started his own gang and moved to Gotham two years ago. He claimed however, that even though he named himself after his ancestor that he was not going to stoop as low as to dressing up and talking like a pirate. He claimed that he was evil not crazy, so he wouldn't act like Joker, Scarecrow and the rest of our traditional cartoon loony's."

"Wait, I mean this is a good lesson and all, but what does this have to do with Langstrom?" Sam asked.

"I was getting to that." Jayden stated. "You see while in Arkham, Blackbeard and Riddler became buddies due to Blackbeard's intellect. After a few riddles the two took a liking to each other and decided to team up. Last night Black Mask and his crew were all taken out by a bat like creature. Black Mask lived, but he isn't going to be causing any more harm anytime soon."

"So, Blackbeard and Riddler are holding his family hostage?" Jason asked.

"No, the family is perfectly fine." Thomas said. He then clicked a few more buttons bringing up some security videos. One of the videos was blurry but everyone knew that the image was that of Man-Bat. Thomas clicked a few more buttons and was able to enhance the image for a clearer view. Thomas then zoomed in on Man-Bat's neck and everyone tried to make out the collar around his neck. "This collar is rigged with enough explosives to level a house."

"So that's the case then." Sam mused. "Do what I say or you're fired."

"Ugh, dammit Sam." Jayden grunted as Sam smirked coyly at him. "Yes, he is being held hostage by Blackbeard and we have to save him and take down Blackbeard. Any questions?"

"Yeah, how did a street thug like Blackbeard get a scientist and monster like Man-Bat under his control?" Blaze asked. "I mean where did he get the collar?"

"Well, Langstrom hasn't touched the serum that transforms him in a long time." Jayden explained. "He can't just do it at whim like I do with Adonis or like you and Sam do with your powers. My guess is that him and Riddler worked together to detain him and Riddler used his knowledge to make that collar and control him."

"Okay, well what's the plan?" Max asked.

"I don't know when they will attack again, but for now we each split up and search the town, tonight." Jayden said. "And if you catch wind of anything then you call in the team. Do not be heroes you call in the team, understood?" Everyone muttered yes but Jayden was not satisfied. "Understood!"

"YES!" Everyone snapped.

"Good, now everyone have a good day and I will see you tonight." Jayden said as he picked up his briefcase and headed for the door. Before he could leave someone stopped him.

"Hey, what is this down here?" Flynn asked.

Jayden turned back and saw a file on more recent crime. More specifically the ones last night.

"A poor soul was found mutilated last night." Jayden said in a low voice. "Probably some sick fuck looking for kicks. I'll see you tonight." Jayden finally left the room as did everyone else after a while.

Flynn looked at the hologram for a little while longer and decided to look through it until he felt someone tug at his ear. He let out a grunt when someone twisted his ear and looked out the corner of his eye to see Ally with a deadly glare in her eyes.

"What the hell is wrong with you?" Flynn snapped tugging his ear out of her hands.

"You promised Hilary you would take her out last night." She grounded out. If Flynn wasn't at least on edge before he was now.

"I had something important to do." He defended but Ally still wasn't buying it. "Come on it's not a big deal. I'll make if up to her another time."

"That's what you said last time and that 'other time' you mentioned was last night you lying bastard." Ally snapped. "If you ever do something like that again I will kick the crap out of you understood?" Flynn nodded and she backed off a little. "Now, man up and apologize to her."

Flynn nodded and got up from his seat and walked over to Hilary who was seated by the bay window. She had a distant stare on her face while she looked down at the streets of Gotham. Flynn stood there for a few seconds trying to muster up the right words.

"Hey Hilary." Flynn said sheepishly. She still remained silent while he continued his apology. "Listen about last night I'm sorry I canceled. I had a lead in my case in tracking down Phantom and I went to find Croc to see if he knew anything."

"No, you knew he knew nothing." Hilary stated bluntly. "You just wanted to see him because you were worried that Phantom had killed him, which he didn't. I don't care."

"What do you want from me they guy was like my father." Flynn said.

"Yes, was like your father, but now he is nothing but an animal." Hilary stated bluntly aggravating Flynn a bit. "Listen, don't worry about it. I don't care, you have your things to do and I have mine. Thank you, I accept your apology." She then got up from her chair and turned to Ally. "You ready to go now?"

"Yes, let's go." She said as they two started to leave. Flynn was confused and went to follow them.

"Hey, where are you going?" Flynn asked.

"I work for Ally down at Warney-Tech." Hilary said. "I'm her secretary."

"When did this happen?" Flynn asked.

"Last month." Ally said. "I needed a secretary and Hilary needed an alibi."

"Okay, I guess I'll see you guys later then."

"Yup." The two said in union and left the penthouse for work.

Flynn went back to see that file real quick before he went to work as well. He didn't know why he was so worried but he just needed to see who the victim was. He went back to the hologram and tapped the file with the exclamation mark on it.

The file popped up and Flynn's eyes widened in shock when he saw the photo of the boy who was murdered last night.

"Richie…" He whispered as tears started to stream down his eyes.

* * *

(!)

Later that night Hilary was standing outside in the rain in front of a gentleman's club called 'A Little Slice Of Heaven'. It was a fancy place covered in white lights giving it an ominous glow. This was the kind of places thugs like Blackbeard hung out. Hilary knew who Blackbeard was and what he was capable of after all, Richard Teach was the name of the man who raped and murdered her mother all those years ago.

She and her mother were both walking home from work that night. Her mother was a waitress so she couldn't afford a sitter to watch her and brought her along on the nightshifts. One night however they stumbled across a man with a black beard disposing a naked woman in the dumpster. Hilary's mother told Hilary to run and without even thinking she did. She didn't know any better. All she knew was when her mother told her to do something she did it no questions asked.

After an hour of running she turned back and when she arrived her mother was torn out of her clothes and covered in blood. She cried for hours that night and would have died if her mentor hadn't found her. He taught her to fight, to stay hidden and to survive.

She pulled out her duel .45's and crossed them over her chest feeling the power to kill course through her veins. She swore to her mother and mentor that she would make him pay.

She holstered her guns and moved to the entrance where two thugs were guarding it. Tonight she wore a black leather jacket to hide her guns so she could avoid any unwanted attention. She could have easily snuffed these guys out, but she couldn't risk alerting Blackbeard, so she just settled on bribing them.

This place was roaring with god awful techno music and reeked with greed and lust as she made her way in. The girls were dressed in all sorts of variety two pieces and were currently swinging, shaking and grinding all over then men in this hell hole.

She made her way to the bar and pulled out two hundred dollars. The bartended smirked at her and placed a glass he was currently cleaning on the bar.

"What can I do for you little lady?" He asked in a charming tone.

"Richard Teach." She said over the loudness of the music. "He used to be an enforcer for Falcone here, but was chased off when Mask took over. Word has it he's taking over again and I was wondering where I could find him."

The bartender looked her up and down admiring her curves and let out a small chuckle.

"You looking for work?" He asked. _'As if.'_ She thought.

"Something like that." She muttered.

"You could check upstairs, but it's not for civilians." He said. "That guy over there." He pointed over to a short stocky guy in a cheap suit. He was currently dragging a show girl by her arm and leading her to the back. "He has a card key leading to the top floor. You see he runs the place for the big guy."

"Not for long." She muttered as she threw the guy more money. "Thanks."

"No problem, and hey." He said giving her a stern look. "Be careful of this new boss guy. He's more vicious than Mask. This one girl went to complain to him and well…she went to heaven."

"What's heaven?" She asked.

"Don't know, but I do know is this. Out there you want to go there but in here. No one wants to go there." He warned.

"Thanks again." She said as she went after the manager.

She walked into the back rooms and listened for the manager. She moved all the way back passing empty rooms and ones full with frat boys and college graduates. She heard the fat bastard groan in ecstasy causing Hilary to shudder in disgust. She reached in her pocket and pulled out her mask and fastened it to her head so no one else would recognize her.

Hitgirl waited for the stripper to finish up and once she did she made her move. She heard the fat bastard talk on his phone about the girl's ass and breast and how much the boss would enjoy her. Then he mentioned the name Teach. Hilary wasted no time in pulling out her gun and outing a round in his head. She knew she could of question him but she already knew he knew nothing. She grabbed his key card off his belt and left his corpse in a broom closet as she made her way to Blackbeard's office.

She used the key card on the door and from then on out she carefully made her way in. As she snuck by multiple guards she realized that they weren't bouncers but armed thugs. She knew that Blackbeard was here she just had to find him. Along the way she came across multiple strippers putting make up on their faces and adjusting their 'uniforms' while one girl was freaking out.

"I don't want to go to heaven." She snapped while the rest tried to console her.

"Don't worry, he's just bluffing so you don't think of quitting or mouthing off to clients." One girl said.

"I'm not so sure." Another girl with a half-naked cowgirl costume said. "That heaven room didn't exist till after that new guy took over."

"What is heaven?" Hitgirl asked. All the girls looked to her but she didn't care she knew that they wouldn't squeal.

"You a new girl?" One girl asked.

"No, but I'm the one who will make that sick freak pay." Hitgirl said. She lifted her jacket fold to reveal her gun and the girl's eyes widened all at once.

"Okay look, this new guy Richard Teach. He came in and said he was taking over Black Mask's racket. We didn't care as long as we just danced we didn't do him no harm." One of the veteran girls explained. "But one night when one of that pricks thugs got ruff on her and she slapped him for it. So what does this guy do, he asked her to meet him in heaven and that was the last anyone saw her."

"I take it heaven didn't exist when Mask was in charge?" Hitgirl asked.

"Fuck no, when he came down he gathered us all up and told us all that we'd go to heaven if we didn't just do what we do."

"Okay, thanks and do yourself a favor." Hitgirl said as she threw a small envelope at each girl. "Start over."

Hitgirl left the girls and went up to the office as each girl opened the envelope. Their eyes widened when they each pulled out three grand from the envelope. Hitgirl ended a lot of careers that night. Some for the better and some for the worst.

She finally made it to Blackbeard's office and pulled out one of her .45's. He slowly reached for the nob and felt that it was not rigged and slowly opened it. Once she heard that 'click' she kicked down the door and aimed her gun around the room. To her surprise no one was there.

She looked around the office to see that it was no different from any other scumbag mob boss office and went to his laptop that was on his desk. She opened it and powered it on as the password bar came up. She tried thinking of a good password when a picture of a ship on the wall caught her eye. She looked up at the ship and then typed in 'Queen Anne's Revenge'. With luck she cracked it and browsed his files. She saw multiple listings on his gang, weapons and other stuff, but wanted to take the time to study it properly. So she pulled out a plash drive from her jacket pocket and stuck it in the computer. After a few minutes she downloaded everything and was ready to leave when she saw the door which read 'heaven' on it. Taking a deep breath she pulled her gun back out and slowly walked through the door.

Of course the word heaven was an understatement, because the room she was now in looked like an old rundown apartment building. She shook her head in disappointment remembering how freaked out the girls were when in fact it was nothing but a flop.

She saw an exit and was about to leave when she heard someone crying. Her stomach started to churn and her breathing started to get slower with each step as she stood in front of a rusted door. Not waiting another second she kicked the door down and her insides turned to ice at what she saw.

Multiple girls were locked in cages or chained to the wall each and every one of them crying and covered in blood. It was the most horrid sight Hitgirl ever witnessed and it was the most agonizing thing she ever seen. These girls looked like they were barley in their twenties and it took all of her strength not to vomit uncontrollably.

She suddenly started to feel dizzy and soon lost control of her motor skills as her fingers turned to rubber. Her gun fell to the floor and so was she when she felt someone grab her arm and pull her to their chest.

"It's alright, I got you you're safe." The voice whispered.

Hitgirl was still dizzy and could only look up at the face of death. Panic started to sink in when she realized who she was talking too. She reached up at his face with both hands and lifted the mask up to reveal the face of her former crush.

"Flynn…"


	39. Chapter 39: Burying The Hatchet

**Chapter 39: Burying The Hatchet**

**Authors Note: Okay people got another good one for you. Also I got two new characters coming out real soon and would like to thank stonecold22 and Leo303 for their patience. Also I am no longer accepting any more oc's I already have way too much on my plate and I can't have anymore. If you still want to submit one for my future story after I'm done with this one I will gladly accept, but as for this one. Sorry the book is closed. Okay, now that I got that out of the way let's get started. Also, like illusive man and his Red Crosshairs story Jedimasterchris1 started up his Reaper story so give it a look it's in my favorite's profile. There will be a minor flashback on how they met but the rest like training and other interactions will be in his story so give it a look if you're curious.**

**Disclaimer: Jimmy cracked corn and I don't care.**

* * *

Hilary was sitting in front of her team at the mansion's living quarters while Ally and Sarah, both out of costumes, were consoling her. Jayden sat on a couch in front of them as a solemn look spread across his face. Everyone from the go getter Sam to the quiet loner like Max felt nothing but dread. Thomas sat on the far end of the room and was broken from his thoughts when he got a text. He clicked a few buttons on his watch and looked to his team.

"Hey guys," he said getting a few heads to turn towards him. "I just got a text from Christina. She said that the girls will make a full physical recovery and with a few years of therapy a mental recovery as well."

No one smiled or gave thanks to anyone as they all remained silent. They just couldn't imagine what kind of monster would do something like that to innocent girls. They weren't even hookers or anything foul they were just school girls and poor girls trying to make a living. They didn't deserve that, no one deserved that.

"Well, thank you Hilary." Jayden sighed. "I wish we had more to go on with Blackbeard and Langstrom, but at least we just down that human trafficking." Shadow got up from his spot and turned to everyone. "Okay, I suggest we all just go to sleep. We'll need if for tomorrow."

Jayden himself felt dead inside, he knew that there was evil out there, but sometimes it just takes its toll after a while. He just said his goodnight and went off to bed. He suggested staying in the mansion tonight, because he really didn't feel like staying in Gotham at the moment. The team didn't care anyways as they each went to their rooms until it was just Ally, Flynn, Hilary and Sarah.

"You guys can go now." Hilary said. "I'm fine enough to walk myself to bed."

"Are you sure?" Ally asked. Hilary was lying of course about being fine, but gave a small nod anyways. She then felt something wrap around her arm and looked down to see Sarah holding her tight.

"You sure?" She whispered. "You can always crash with me in my room if you need help falling asleep."

Hilary tried her best not to snort at the young girl's kind and affectionate nature. She rubbed her head and messed up her long brown hair.

"I'm fine kiddo, just go to sleep. For me okay?" She asked. Sarah looked at her with worry in her eyes and nodded. She got up from her chair and slow walked off to her room. "You to boss lady."

Ally chuckled lightly at her pet name, but still felt sad about what had happened tonight. She spent a small amount of time working for Falcone's pimps, but she never once could imagine something like this ever being a possibility for her. She leaned over to Hilary and kissed her cheek before getting up and following Sarah. Hilary raised an eyebrow at this, because Jayden was in the other direction.

"Ally, where are you going?" Hilary asked.

"Sarah she maybe a fighter and a very frightening one at that but…she's still only a child." Ally muttered.

"A child who kicks more ass than anyone I've met." Hilary stated. "And is the most violent person on the team."

"Only when the mask is on, but when it's off…" She trailed off at how Sarah's split personality effected not only her emotions but her body as well. "When she's Whisper she is a brave warrior, but when she's Sarah she doesn't even know how to make a fist. She needs protection."

"Okay I get ya." Hilary said. "She wants someone to cuddle with her tonight anyways. Good night Ally."

"Good night Hilary." Ally said as she went to find Sarah's room leaving Flynn and Hilary alone.

The two remained silent for a while. Hilary never even glanced at Flynn since they arrived at headquarters. Flynn knew there was something more to this, even if she was still traumatized by the human trafficking of young girls and strippers she would be leaning on his shoulder crying her worries away. It was at that moment since the first time they met, Flynn was afraid that he was losing Hilary. He was ready to say something when Hilary spoke up first.

"Why were you at the club?" She asked. Flynn was puzzled for a moment wondering why she would ask that, granted it was a legit question but why did she sound so bitter.

"I went there because the bartender was a friend of mine." He explained. "Actually, he was one of the few that stayed with me before Waylon lost his sanity, but then Waylon gashed him with his claws out of anger and that was all she wrote. His name is Seth, he was a man like Phantom, but instead of enhanced speed and reflexes he was born with super human strength. Not like superman but he is strong. He taught me everything about brawling and-"

"I asked why you were there not your life story!" She snapped. Flynn was a little hurt at how she reacted. Here he was finally opening up to her and she was shooting him down.

"Sorry, anyways he worked at the club's bar and I went to warn him about Phantom. Before I left he asked if I knew anything about a cute black haired girl with violet eyes. I showed him a picture of you and he said you went after the owner upstairs. So, after a few beatings here and there I found you and well…you know the rest." Hilary nodded her head and finally got up from her spot on the couch.

"Thanks." She said bitterly. She turned to leave when Flynn stopped her.

"Wait, why were you there?" He asked. Hilary scoffed at his false attempt to sound concerned for her.

"The man Blackbeard brutally raped and murdered my mother when II was a girl." She full out admitted to Flynn's surprise. "I was then found and trained by a secret government organization and eventually left them. When I saw that Blackbeard had been in Gotham I tried the club because he owned the place and now I am gunning for him and I will kill him. So, now you know. Goodnight."

"Hey, why didn't you tell Shadow or any of us?" Flynn asked.

"Shadow did order us to split up and look for clues and that's what I did." She stated as if Flynn were stupid. "Don't worry if I found out anything about Man-Bat or Riddler I would have contacted you immediately."

"Well, at least let me help you find him." He said in a weak voice.

"Flynn…just stop it." Hilary sighed. "I…I don't have feeling for you anymore and I don't want you anymore." Flynn would never admit it but his heart felt like she had just torn it in half.

"Hilary, is this because I canceled our date?" He asked in a shaky voice. "Look, I'm really sorry. But Croc was in danger and-"

"It's always about Croc with you." She snapped. "Flynn, you need to let go. I know he was like a father to you and that he cared for you as well, but he is not a man anymore. He is a monster, hell even he told you to move on with your life and you refused. You know that's what I admired about you Flynn your acceptance. When we met you didn't see a killer you saw a woman. You told me how fierce I was and how you admired my eyes and I felt happy for the first time in my life. But whenever I got close to you, you never responded the same way. And now after neglecting me for so long you decide after seeing me broken and angry that you want to be there for me…no. I wanted your love not your pity, but now I don't want anything from you anymore. From now on we're just teammates on the field but afterwards…nothing."

She turned away with tears streaming down her face and ran to her room. Flynn couldn't even muster up the courage to even think of following her. He just slumped down on the couch burdened with regret. She was right, every word she sad about him was true. He did think she was a strong but beautiful woman when he first met her, but aside from the outings with Jayden to those balls and a little flirting there was nothing romantic between them. Flynn was broken from his thoughts when he felt a hand on his shoulder. He looked behind him and saw Jayden with a concerned look on her face.

"Are you okay?" Jayden asked. Flynn was feeling useless right now. He felt like no matter how hard he tried to do things to help people he always let them down in the process. He failed to help Croc, he abandoned Jayden to try and save him, all his friends were murdered and now he just lost the only girl he would ever come across that could love him like she did. It was at that moment Flynn had to ask him.

"Jayden, why did you take me in all those years ago?" Flynn asked. Jayden knew Flynn was starting to doubt himself and Jayden felt the need to bring back around.

"Well…"

* * *

(Flashback)

Five years ago a boy no older than sixteen was running down the streets trying to out run a few beat cops while holding an armful of fruits of different varieties. The boy was dressed in a grim reaper Halloween costume to avoid being recognized by anyone so he could roam the streets during the day. He cut a few alleyways and without thinking he blundered into a fight.

There were five men going up against this one guy who was dressed in a black vest which was covered by a gothic coat, Tripp pants, black combat boots and black gloves. His face consisted of black special designer shades, a mask that covered up his jaw and his hair was short and clack but spiked up at the front.

He held a metal briefcase in his left hand as the men who were dressed in thrown together suits circled him. They dressed like typical gangsters. Business coats with white beaters and jeans, tacky colored dress shirts and black pants. They all just dressed like shit.

"So, you think you can just come into our club and steal one million dollars of Mr. Maroni's money?" One thug asked in a cracked Italian voice. He pulled out a pair of brass knuckles while the rest armed up. One had a baseball bat while another pulled out a switch blade. The last two thugs picked up both an old rusty pipe and a bottle which he broke turning it into a shank. The man in black scoffed while setting down the case.

"You know what I hate?" He asked. "Dumbasses like you that come unprepared. Picking up trash and using it as a weapon, you do that when you're desperate. And you know what, I bet only one of you owns a gun."

"Tough talk for a guy who's about to get the crap kicked out of him." The main thug snorted.

"You should give yourself more credit than that." The man joked. Even the boy found that funny. "And you're not talking all that tough."

"That's it!" The main thug shouted.

He raised his brass knuckled fist and sent it towards his face, but the man grabbed his fist and gripped it tight. The thug had the look of panic across his face as the man twisted his fist back.

"Hey, let go!" He screamed while the man raised his fist and sent it into the man face. He was sent flying towards the boy but was unconscious the second he hit the ground.

The remaining four stood dumbfounded before the one with the broken bottle charged in. He went to stab it in his head, but the man grabbed his oncoming hand with both hands causing the bottle to break into shards in his hand. The man let out a high pitched scream as the man squeezed tighter digging the glass further into his hands. The man then leaned his head back and crashed it into the gangsters face knocking him down on the ground.

While he was dealing him, the thug with the switch blade came at him and thrust his blade towards his chest, but the man swatted his hand up and sent the blade up in the air. The knife fell right in front of the young boy as he watched the man take down the third thug. The remaining two ran towards him with their weapons raised ready to attack him as the man drew his single edge black sword.

With one swipe he cut both weapons in half and landed a nasty cut across both of their chest. While he was dealing with him the boy saw the briefcase just sitting there and remembered what the thug said about a million dollars. He was just about to run over and grab it when the main thug from before got up and pulled out a .38. The man's back was still turned when the man pulled back the hammer of his gun.

Without thinking the boy grabbed the switchblade off of the ground and stabbed it into the man's leg. The boy was about to grab the briefcase and run like hell when he heard a shot and felt something swipe past his side. He froze while looking down to see that the thug had grazed him with his gun.

He fell to the ground as a dark shadow flew over him. The last thing he heard before passing out was the sound of the thug screaming in fear for a brief second then nothing.

When the boy regained consciousness he realized that he wasn't in jail or a hospital but an apartment. It was small but comfortable for only one person to live in. The boy looked over to see the man from before but this time he didn't have his mask on. The recognized the face to be Jayden Warney adopted son of playboy billionaire Bruce Wayne. He had heard that he was released from the hospital a few weeks ago but no one has seen him since. Guess he knows now why.

Jayden stirred awake and stretched his arms out letting out a long yawn. He rubbed his eyes before looking at the boy. He tried to get up but when he leaned up he felt his right side start to tear. He looked down to see that his shirt was off and he had been bandaged.

"You alright kid?" He asked.

"Um, yeah." The boy said looking over his bandages. "What happened?"

"The guy was taking a shot at me." Jayden explained. "He grazed you and I brought you home and stitched you up. What were you doing there any ways?"

"I was running from cops." He said sheepishly. Jayden sat there before a moment before gesturing for him to continue. "I stole some fruit from a stand and I just ran. I was starving I hadn't eaten in days, if I at least had a full stomach I wouldn't have been seen."

"Ah, well don't worry I'll get a pizza in a little bit." Jayden smiled as he heard the boy's stomach growl. "Anyways, you look familiar have we met before?"

"Um, well I used to be part of a small time gang a few months ago. Have you ever heard of Waylon Jones?" He asked. Jayden's face broke out in confusion as he looked at the young kid.

"You mean Killer Croc?" Jayden exclaimed. "You were with that monster?"

"He's not a monster!" The boy defended. "He's just been down in the sewers for so long that it started to change him. Anyways, I was there when he changed and I thought I could help him, but instead he just roared and tried to eat me. So I ran and I've been on my own for the past few months."

"Okay, but I still don't even know your name." Jayden chuckled. The boy smiled embarrassingly as he rubbed the back of his head.

"Sorry, I always did brag, bad habit." He chuckled. "I'm Flynn Anderson. I know the name doesn't mean much anymore but it was important to Wayne Enterprises."

"It means something to me." Jayden said. "You were the smartest kid around. My father Leonard Warney worked on the military contracts and helped your father from time to time. I'm sorry about what happened to your family. Everyone thought you were dead or kidnapped." Flynn's face dropped and he was now on the verge of tears.

"After what happened to my family I was in shock." He muttered. "I left the ceremony and just wandered around for who knows how long. I eventually passed out and when I woke up I was with Waylon."

The two remained silent for a few minutes before Jayden picked up the grim reaper mask. He looked at the cheap latex mask for a few seconds before Flynn explained.

"It's just a costume." He stated blandly. "I saw it in a dollar bin at the grocery store a few days ago and bought it so no one would recognize me."

"Why the grim reaper though?" He asked.

"Like I said it was just a stupid costume." He said sheepishly.

"So is dressing up like a bat or a clown." Jayden stated. "So, why the costume at all, why not just a ski mask or bandana?" Flynn was quiet for a few seconds as he hugged his legs to his chest.

"While I was running I ran into a dark forest." He explained. "I was running and running until a cloaked figure blocked my path. It was Death. His eyes glowed red he held his scythe up menacingly and he reached his bony hand out towards me. Then my father came and fended him off. That's when I woke up."

"So, you wear the face of death to put the same fear into your enemies." Jayden stated as Flynn nodded. "Do you want to protect people?"

"What?" Flynn asked.

"Do you want the strength to protect people?" He asked.

"Y-Yes…" Flynn answered in an instant. He didn't even think about it he just did it on impulse.

"Alright then." He said. "What's your name?"

"Flynn." Flynn answered confused.

"No, I am Shadow so what's your name. The name people will be afraid of?" Jayden said in a dark tone. Flynn didn't know what to say as he looked down at the mask Jayden was still holding. The eyes stared back at him and he couldn't help but shudder at the memory of Death's eyes.

"Reaper." He said with determination.

"Good, I like it." Jayden chuckled. "We begin your training tomorrow."

* * *

(Present)

"After that day I taught you everything I knew about fighting, free running, escaping, and everything else in between. Even though you had your own way of surpassing me when I bought you those resources for your scythe."

"Yeah, but was that the only reason you took me in, because I was the son of the late Jack Anderson?" He asked. "Was I just your tool for getting back at both Wayne and Batman?"

"No, I took you in because you had the same look in your eyes as I did at one point." Jayden said. "You could have given up at any point. You complained that I was rough, you said I was working you too hard, but in the end you stayed you fought and you never gave up." Jayden started to chuckle as he rubbed Flynn's messy brown hair. "But after all those deals and challenges at Warney-Tech and all those tough battles as Reaper. The great Grim Reaper of Gotham is now on his knees after being dumped by his girl."

"Well what do you want me to do Jayden?" Flynn snapped, smacking Jayden's hand out of his hair. "I can't just walk up to her and tell her I'm sorry."

"Of course you can." Another voice said. The two turned to see Sam in his pajama pants and T-shirt standing at the doorway. "You are just too afraid to do so."

"Sam, I don't know what to do." Flynn sighed in defeat. Sam walked over to the two and sat down next to them.

"Flynn, when I reunited with Kris she didn't want anything to do with me." Sam said in a serious tone. Even Jayden was surprised at how take charge Sam was being right now. He was always use to his goofy fire pun persona but this was different. "After that incident with my old gang after getting the Gauntlets of Vulcan I thought I had lost her, but when I found her again she had moved on with her life. She's just a typical high school student now. It took us a while but we are back to being as close as we were when we were kid's hell even closer."

"So, what I just have to take my time with her and hope for the best?" Flynn asked bitterly.

"If you had just promised to take her out more and just be Flynn and Hilary for a night you would be in bed with her right now." Jayden grinned.

Flynn knew they were both right. He was so determined to being Reaper and even being his father that he never even thought of himself or even Hilary. The only girl that ever really showed a true interest in him, the one of a kind girl for him and he might as well have just thrown her away.

It was right then and there, Flynn knew he had to get her back. He swore it to his mother and his father and his brothers and sisters in the Shadow Warriors. And to Hilary.

"Guy's I will get her back and I will never let go." He said with determination.

"You gonna go now?" Sam asked.

"No, she was crying when she left." Flynn said. "Tomorrow, first thing when I see her."

With that he left his brothers with the determination he needed to get his girl back.

* * *

(!)

Jayden and Sam said their goodnights as Jayden went to go check on Ally. He knew she was in Sarah's room to comfort her about that horrible incident at the nightclub. He knew Ally really went to Sarah to comfort herself because she used to be a working girl for Falcone when she was Sarah's age.

He slowly opened the door to Sarah's room and smiled at the way she decorated it when Jayden gave it to her. Some tasteful furniture here and there a make-up table in the corner and a big mattress with black silk sheets.

Jayden looked down at the two but turned away with a blush on his cheeks when he saw Sarah. The sheets were down at the foot of the bed while Sarah was currently cuddled up on Ally. Ally wore her favorite comfy silk pajamas while Sarah wore a similar shirt only no pants. She wore long pink and red striped socks with a pair of light blue panties from the spring catalog from Ally's modeling book.

Ally stirred awake and looked at Jayden who pointed down embarrassingly at the girl's indecent exposure. Ally smiled lightly and grabbed the bottom edges of her night shirt and covered up her cute bottom. Jayden grabbed the thick blanket and wrapped it over the two girls carefully so he wouldn't wake Sarah. The young girl breathed a sigh of relief and nuzzled her face into Ally's chest as she continued her light snoring.

"She's so cute." Ally giggled as she kissed the girls forehead.

"I take it you were the one who bought her the panties." Jayden asked as he sat down in the make-up chair next to the bed.

"No, I gave them to her for free." Ally said with superiority. "I do own the modeling department after all and I wanted her to look cute so I gave her those."

"Too bad no one will ever see them." He chuckled earning a smack in his arm from Ally.

"Ass, I did it because well have you noticed that all the girls the boys go out with they don't dress up?" She asked.

"You mean like Hilary and Theresa with their tomboy look or Sarah and Kris for…well they dress like everyday highs cool girls." Jayden stated.

"Yeah, but I'm talking about when they go out. They don't express themselves they just dress in a nice shirt and jacket and that's that." She said with anxiety. "Jenny, Christina and I aren't afraid aren't afraid to show off our bodies we're not afraid to dress like well women."

"You always did like making the world beautiful." Jayden said with admiration towards his girl.

"It can be beautiful all men and woman can be but they are all afraid." She said. "Hey, by the way is Hilary alright, I heard her crying when she went pass us."

"Flynn screwed up bad." He said as Ally's eyes darkened. "He only took an interest in her because he felt bad and that didn't sit well with Hilary."

"I'll kill him." She stated plainly.

"No need, Sam and I talked his ass down. He'll make it all up tomorrow. He promised." Jayden defended.

"He damn well better, Hilary has had a rough life she needs some happiness in her heart." Ally said.

"What's this, I seem to recall you two hating each other." Jayden stated playfully. Ally looked at him with sad eyes before looking down at Sarah. She moved a piece of hair out of her face and kissed her head again.

"She, like the rest of us had it rough." Ally said. "I thought I was the one with the worst with my abusive father and dead mother then working as a whore but Selina saved me from that. Kris, she almost got killed in that gang if it wasn't for Bruce, Christina was built for a weapon but Hoenheim saw her as a daughter not a weapon, Theresa we saved her and Jenny you saved her as well." She looked at Jayden and gave him a gentle smile that turned Jayden's soul to mush. "Sarah, her parents were murdered and even though Question she still has Whisper always eating away at her, but she still manages to stay her carefree self."

"And Hilary?" Jayden asked. Ally's face dropped as she tightened her hold on Sarah. When she held someone like this it was to make them feel safe but now she was just doing it because she felt scared and alone. If not for her then for Hilary.

"Her mother was raped when she was only a girl." Ally muttered weakly. "She was rescued by her mentor who she still won't tell me his name, but she was taken to a government facility where she was trained and brought up. She told me that she felt like her life was filled with nothing but misery and heart ache, but when she met Flynn a man who saw a monster like Croc as a man. She admired that about him. He said the same to her. She wasn't a killer she was a beautiful woman. He was the only person to take her seriously."

"He'll make it up to her I promise you that." He reassured. "You really care for these girls don't you."

"I wish I could have done something for those girls tonight." Ally whimpered. "When I look at Sarina, Kris, Jenny and Sarah and all their innocence I just feel a desire to protect them."

"Like Selina did for you?" Jayden asked. Ally looked down at Sarah again and her eyes went from tearful to burning determination.

"Any one even thinks about hurting my girl and I will tear them to pieces." Ally said in a dark voice.

"I love you." Jayden said causing Ally's expression to soften.

"I love you too, and I am proud of what we all become. We're a family more than assassins." She said.

"Everything will work out in the end I promise." Jayden said as the two kissed passionately. Jayden broke the kiss and looked down at Sarah. "You gonna stay with her?"

"I was just gonna lay down with her until she fell asleep, but when she did she just hopped right on top of me and snuggled up to me." She chuckled.

"You don't mind, you love the feeling of being needed." Jayden chuckled.

"Yeah, goodnight Jayden." Ally muttered as she snuggled into her sheets with Sarah.

"Goodnight Ally." Jayden said as he turned out the lights and closed the doors.

Ally thought back to what she said about dressing the girls up and then she thought about Hilary and how she would look in a classy dress for a fancy dinner or worse a mini skirt with a backless top for when she went clubbing. She grinned wickedly at the thought as she closed her eyes.

"_Oh trust me Hilary, when I'm done fixing you up Flynn won't be able to stay away from you anymore."_ She thought as she succumbed to a sweet and blissful sleep.


	40. Chapter 40: Mind Screws All Around Part1

**Chapter 40: Mind Screws All Around Part: 1**

**Authors Note: Thank you all for your feedback and support I loved everything you reviewed to me. I liked how everyone responded to Hitgirl and Reaper's on off relationship. That was all Jedimasterchris's idea but looking back I am glad it came out alright and I am also happy how everyone responded to Ally's motherly/big sister role towards Sarah and Hilary and the rest of the girls that made me happy. Okay, this time I really like to thank Lightseeker for helping me with like seventy five percent of this chapter. Thank you for the ideas and layouts and of course most credit also goes to JediMasterchris1 for the love plot and I wrote it so…yeah. Enjoy! Also, Illusive mans Red Crosshairs story and JediMasterChris1's story both awesome go have a look.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Batman.**

* * *

Flynn had been sitting in the kitchen of the Mansion H.Q for a few hours now. He had awaken around six and couldn't go back to sleep and decided to make some coffee. He couldn't get Hilary's crying face out of his head ever since he last saw her. He knew he had to make up for it. He was broken from his thoughts when he heard the sound of someone pouring a cup of coffee. He looked over to see Hilary dressed in a long T-Shirt and socks and nothing more. Aside from being half naked she didn't look too good. Her long black hair was messy and tangled and her beautiful violet eyes were red from crying for a long period of time.

Flynn knew he had to say something and whether she listened to him or not or even forgive him he had to know. Were they really over with or could he fix this?

"Hilary." He started but was immediately cut off as she raised her hand.

"Flynn, I really don't want to talk right now." She groaned, her voice sounded so dead and exhausted. "I couldn't sleep and I smelled the coffee so I decided to get a cup." Flynn raised an eyebrow at how accurate her senses where.

"Your room is like fifty feet away from the kitchen, can you really smell that far?" He asked.

"Comes with the privileges of being an assassin." She said. "If I'm in a familiar place with a familiar smell and someone alters that smell I'll pick it up. Now, if you'll excuse me, I'm going to try and go back to bed."

"Wait, you don't have to talk, but at least listen." He pleaded to her. She stopped and took a seat on one of the stools at the breakfast bar. She still kept her eyes trained on her mug as he explained. "Look, first off I do want to apologize. Not for just blowing off dates to tend to Croc or my other duties but for not taking your feelings to heart. It was stupid and very hurtful to you and for all that I've done I am extremely sorry."

He looked over at her to see if his words were having any affect. She still had a depressed look on her face, but he saw her playing with something in her hands. Maybe she was anxious to see where this was going or maybe she was just doing it out of boredom, either way he continued.

"Okay, um…Logan Crow he's started up his own gang of mutants from what Seth told me and he is at war with Blackbeard." He explained. "If I can find Phantom he can probably lead me to Blackbeard. I want to help you avenge your mother, not because I have to, but because I want to." He looked down at her hands to see her fidgeting more and more. "When I first met you I did mean all those things about you being a beautiful woman and how I did see you as a woman and not a monster. I meant every word, but then when you started to take an interest in me I didn't know how to feel. I was paranoid, I lost my father and family, I lost my other father Waylon and my friends and then I met Jayden. He was so good to me. Taking me in and training me to be his partner, but when I thought about how good things were going for me with him I got scared that something would happen and he'd wind up leaving me."

"You thought you were jinxed?" She asked still not looking up.

"Death follows me where ever I go." He muttered. "I didn't want it to take Jayden away so I left him. That and I wanted to make a name for myself. Then I met you. The only woman who ever showed an interest in me. I remember when I first saw your eyes, your beautiful violet eyes." At that she looked up at him and her red eyes look less red and puffy allowing her dark eyes to light up her features. "I thought you were the most beautiful woman I ever met. Then later that night I had a dream where you were in trouble and I was chasing after you. When I found you, you were screaming and crying for me to help as Death dragged you off into the shadows. Afterwards, like all the other times I woke up feeling afraid and lost like all the other times."

"So, that's why you were never interested in you know, being a couple?" Hilary asked weakly.

"Yeah, I didn't want to cause anyone any harm because of my bad luck and misfortune." Flynn muttered. "So, I busied myself with Reaper and my research at Jayden's company so I wouldn't be bothered by you or anyone for that matter. But I want to change." He looked deep into Hilary's eyes and she looked into his light hazel eyes seeing nothing but determination. "I want to help you with your revenge Hilary. I want to bury our past and create a future with you. I don't want to spend the rest of my life wandering rooftops with a scythe or hiding in a lab. I want you and only you…if you'll have me."

Hilary was in shock at what she was hearing. No less than six hours ago he was neglectful, arrogant and cold. Now here he was consoling her and pretty much telling her he wanted to be with her for the rest of her life. She fought back the tears that tried to break through her tough girl persona and tried to respond to Flynn.

"D-Do you really mean that Flynn?" She asked in a shaky voice. He raised his right hand in response.

"On my parent's grave." He said with a smile.

"Prove it." She said with no hesitation. Flynn's soft expression went to shock as his eyes widened.

"Um…are you sure, I mean I don't." He was cut off when she put her index and middle softly on his lips.

"I said prove it, not talk." She said with a sly grin that sent shivers down Flynn's spine. He had just noticed that she had long since gotten off of her stool and was now standing in front of him.

He looked down at her long toned legs and her slender but well-toned body. She was a Valkyrie, his Valkyrie. He timidly placed his hands on her slender hips and pulled her close to him. Her skin felt so soft and warm under the thing T-shirt as he ran his hands up and down her body. She wrapped her slim hands around his neck and stared deeply into his eyes. When he felt like he was ready he removed his hands from her hips and cupped her cheeks. She slowly pulled her close to him his head was swimming at what was going on right now. Both of them felt a jolt strike their hearts when their lips finally met.

They pulled away for a second and then finally continued as they sucked on each other's lips. Hilary let out a small moan and Flynn went further as he pushed his tongue through her lips. Hilary was feeling nothing but happiness for the first time in her life. She didn't care anymore, about Blackbeard, about all the evil in the world or even her desire for vengeance. She just wanted this moment to last as long as possible. Flynn on the other hand didn't have a single thought in his head. Usually when he was alone he would either have visions of evil or ideas for inventions, but now he was a clueless as a young child. His mind was clear of regret and ideas that he never felt before. The only thing on his mind was Hilary and nothing else.

His tongue danced with hers until she started giggling feverishly. Flynn heard her and broke away a little to see her once sad and pale face was now happy with a cute pink hue. She gave him a cute sly grin and looked at him playfully with those beautiful eyes of hers.

"Flynn Anderson, I never knew you were such a fiend." She said in a lustful voice.

"Hmm." He hummed as he buried his face in her neck. He kissed her gently while smelling her fragrance. She smelled sweet it was hard to describe but it was like she had just taken a walk on a crisp autumn day. It was a fiery smell that suited her personality just right. "What do you mean, we're just kissing."

"Oh really," She asked coyly. "Try wiggling your fingers."

He really didn't know what she was getting at but decided to humor her anyways. His eyes widened in shock and panic when he realized what she was talking about. His face went red causing Hilary to giggle even more especially when she felt his fingers squeeze her sweet spots.

He looked down at her chest and saw his left hand massaging one of her breast through her shirt while his right hand somehow managed to lower itself from her face and worm its way between her black panties and her ass. He accidently gave it another squeeze and was at a loss at what to do.

Hilary saw the desperate confusion in his face and couldn't help but find it cute. He didn't know he was groping her bare butt. She rolled her eyes at his obliviousness and pried his hands off of her. Truth be told she didn't want it to end especially when both her private areas felt cold at the loss of his touch, but she didn't want Flynn to be too embarrassed.

"When did I, you know?" He asked sheepishly.

"About five seconds after we started to French kiss." She said as she started to straighten herself out. She saw that his eyes were still on him and decided to tease him. First she massaged her breast getting a heavy sigh from him. She smiled at the reaction he was giving her and then started to rub her bottom. "You have a very firm grip. My poor butt might have a bruise. You wanna check for me?"

"I-I um…" He stuttered. He couldn't believe how different she was acting out of her Hitgirl outfit. Was this really the same girl? Hilary definitely couldn't help herself as she laughed uncontrollably.

"I'm only teasing." She chuckled while wrapping her arms around him and burying her face in his chest. "I'm not that easy."

Flynn didn't say anything and just hugged her back enjoying the warmth of her body. It was official right then and there. He would want to do this with her for the rest of his life.

"Flynn, I down loaded Blackbeard's data on a Flash drive." She said in a more serious tone. "It was mostly financial records but then I found what look like a journal entry. It seems that your buddy Phantom is in fact starting up a gang and is at war with Blackbeard. He had a scout follow Phantom around and he found out that he was going to attack Killer Croc tonight." Flynn's eyes widened as he looked down at her.

"When?" He asked.

"Six o'clock tonight." She said.

"Okay, we'll let the team know later." He said as she nodded to him.

They turned off the coffee pot and Flynn was about to go to his room when he felt Hilary tugging on his arm. She led him back to her room and once inside she shoved him onto his back.

"I thought you weren't easy?" He asked while trying to control his heart rte.

"I'm not." She stated bluntly. "You're getting in my bed not my panties…again."

Flynn blushed at the memory of his devious hands as she climbed onto the bed and crawled to him on all fours. Her body hovered over his as she leaned down and kissed him passionately. They stayed like this for a few minutes before she pulled the soft blanket over them and snuggled up against Flynn, who at this point had wrapped his arms around her, protecting her from whatever was out there.

"So…I'm forgiven?" He asked.

"Forgiven, now sleep please." She asked in a sleepy voice. Flynn passed out like a light while Hilary slowly drifted away listening to the gentle beat of his heart with only one thought in her mind.

"_I always get my man."_

* * *

(!)

The Shadow Warriors were all down at the garage of the mansion getting ready for their fight with Blackbeard and Man-Bat along with Phantom as well. Hitgirl was checking her silverballers and a pump action shot gun making sure they were clean as a whistle when Reaper came up to her. She looked up at him to see that he still had his hood down and his mask off. She gave him a small smile as he leaned down next to her.

"Listen, I know we are all a team here, but I don't want their help in taking down Phantom or Blackbeard." He whispered to her.

"You want Phantom for yourself." She stated which he responded with a nod. "I don't blame you. So do I. So what do we do?"

"Well, I figure they are going to go after Man-Bat first seeing he's sort of a hostage in all this." He explained. "But knowing Shadow, he'll want to send some of the crew with us. So when I see a chance we'll break away from them and go after Blackbeard and Phantom."

"What about Riddler?" She asked.

"Shit, forgot about him." He snapped. "Okay, leave the improvising to me alright. I will figure something out."

"Okay." She said. Reaper couldn't help but smile. He looked around quickly and leaned in planting a small kiss on her lips. She let out a breath when he pulled away. She then felt something in her heart. Something she hadn't felt in a long time. Was she nervous, angry, excited…in love?

* * *

(!)

In the dank sewers of Gotham, Croc was stomping away in the tunnels with no real goal other than to eat something or someone. While he was walking he started to pick up an unusual scent. He turned around and his yellow eyes widened to see Phantom and a few of Damian Cole's splicers standing with him.

"Waylon!" Phantom exclaimed. "Long time no see."

"What do you want Crow?" Croc snarled.

"Oh, you know just starting up the old gang course a lot of the old gang members can't be here due to the fact that I killed every last one of them for not joining me."

"Tch, and they say I'm a monster." Croc growled. "But why are you here?"

"Well, you know since I started up our gang of reject again I decided to be the leader of this new gang." Phantom said playfully. "But then I remembered you said that I wasn't fit to be the leader of our old one unless I beat you in a fair fight. So after some thinking I decided what the hell? Might as well give it a try."

"What a coincidence, I was just looking for something to eat!" Croc roared.

Phantom flexed his arms out as two combat knives slid out of his sleeves and into his hands. Croc charged at Phantom and the two engaged in battle. Croc was strong but he couldn't match Phantoms speed and agility especially in the cramped tunnels of the sewers.

Phantom slid past Croc and swiped one of his blades across his waist. Croc let out a growl as he turned towards Phantom, his yellow eyes glowed in anger.

"Huh, I guess living like an animal has really affected your mind." Phantom stated while holding his bloodied knife up.

Croc let out another roar and lunged his claws out trying to cut Phantom. He just kept skipping back toying with Croc every time he missed. Eventually he finally hit a dead end and Croc let out a chuckle.

"End of the line Crow." Croc growled.

"For you." Phantom stated.

Croc roared and brought his claw down towards Phantom's head. Phantom leaped up and climbed over Croc planting an explosive on the roof above him. Croc tried to get away but his claw was stuck in the wall. He looked up when he started hearing being and then the beeping stopped and the wall collapsed around him. Phantom and his crew stared at the wreckage falling around him as it buried his former leader. Once Croc was buried Phantom turned around and led his team out of the sewers not even sparing a second glance back at his fallen leader.

He and his crew popped open a man hole and they each climbed out only to be greeted by a row of black trucks and cars. The crew was dressed in black casual clothes hoodies, leather jackets and black pants with boots. They were armed with a variety of handguns and machine guns as Blackbeard stood in the middle of it all. He grinned mischievously as he took a drag from his cigar.

"Well, I see you finally killed the alligator man." He mused while blowing a puff of smoke.

"He was a crocodile you dumb bastard." Phantom insulted.

"Oh well damn me to hell, but you did cost me a few of my men a few nights ago. And I'm here to collect." He said, dropping the cigar and stomping it into the ground.

"You really think you can match me and my gang of mutants?" Phantom chuckled. "You are nothing but a captain," His blades slipped in his hands. "Without a ship."

Phantom dashed towards Blackbeard who drew his cutlass and blocked his twin knives. Blackbeard pushed him off and took a few swings at his head, the tip of his blade missing by mere inches. Phantom was too quick to for Blackbeard and reached up on his sleeve holster and pulled out three throwing knives. He threw them and they flew through the air, but Blackbeard's reflexes were also just as good as he raised his sword and swiped the knives away.

"You're pretty good." Phantom complimented.

"You're pretty handy with a blade yourself." Blackbeard shot back. "But if you'll excuse me I need to go. I feel that there are unwanted eyes on us."

"You're not going anywhere."

The two leaders and their crew turned to see Hitgirl and Reaper aiming their guns at them. Reaper had his scythe-gun and Hitgirl had her obsidian pump-action shotgun. Shadow and the rest of his team stuck to the rooftops incase Man-Bat tried something. Shadow made sure they were covered as he gave Red a sniper rifle and told him to keep watch.

"Who are you two anyways?" Blackbeard asked, actually curious as it was just these two and not the whole team.

"Allow me to explain my lowly simpleton." Phantom said while earning a glare from Blackbeard. "This is Flynn Anderson. He's just some whiny brat who can't handle the fact that I'm better than him in every way."

"Says the guy who runs away every time I see him." Reaper said. "But hey, not your fault, everyone runs when they see death." Phantom narrowed his eyes under his mask as he heard Blackbeard laugh.

"And what about this lovely piece of ass you have here." Blackbeard motioned towards Hitgirl who had her gun trained on him. "What do they call you?"

"Hitgirl." She said in a monotone voice.

"Classy name." He scoffed. "Well, I'm sorry but we are going to have to cut this meeting short. Mr. Phantom and I were just about to go to a more secluded area and finish our little scuffle."

"You're not going anywhere." Hitgirl snapped as she tightened her grip on her gun. This only caused Blackbeard to chuckle darkly.

"Oh but I am my dear." He snickered. Just then something crashed out of a building and the air was filled with screams. The two looked up to see two female civilians being held by their shoulders by Man-Bat's talons. He let out a high pitched shriek and flew away while the rest of the gangs broke away. Everyone scattered as Phantom disappeared down into the sewers and his team separated while Blackbeard got into a black hummer and speeded off. He almost hit Hitgirl, but Reaper pushed her out of the way in time. The two quickly got up and ran towards Reaper's bike while he contacted Shadow.

"Shadow, you and your team follow Man-Bat." He said as the two got on the bike. "We'll follow Blackbeard."

"Alright and hey no heroics alright." Shadow snapped. "I know you have your little revenge thing going on but we take them in together. You find him you contact us and do not engage."

"Alright!" Reaper snapped as he shut off his mic. "Fucking guy man, I love him like a brother but sometimes he pisses me off."

"He's just concerned for you." Hitgirl reassured as she hopped on the back. "Now let's go!"

Reaper nodded as he punched in his code and activated the bike. He engaged the hover mode on the bike and the two flew after Blackbeard. Reaper was careful to stay above far enough to stay out of sight. It took a good ten minutes but they eventually made it to an old boat yard that was abandoned when Joker crashed a yacht into it in order to kill the mayor. Reaper set his bike down on the outskirts of the yard and waited for Blackbeard to make his move. It took a little while longer but then they saw a familiar white cloaked man and his mutant flunkies entering the yard as well.

Reaper looked to Hitgirl and nodded as the two made their way in. They slowly approached the front gates of the yard and saw two of Blackbeard's men guarding it. Reaper hid behind a corner and pulled out a small disk from his cloak. He then placed it on the ground and slid it towards them. It made its way between them as the two noticed it, but they were too late when it opened and gave out a few dozen sparks. The two thugs let out grunts before falling down unconscious.

"They'll definitely feel like crap when they wake up. Hitgirl chuckled.

"Yeah, let's go." Reaper said as he picked up the disk and walked inside. The boat yard had seen better days before Joker's stupid plan as the two made their way in. The two warriors made their way in taking out any wandering guards along the way. As they made it deeper into the yard they started to hear what sounded like a brawl.

"Do you hear that?" Hitgirl asked.

"Yeah, sounds like a riot." Reaper stated as he drew his scythe and assembled it into his gun.

The commotion led them to a warehouse where they each took point on both sides of the door. Reaper slowly opened it to see what was inside. When they started to move in his earpiece started to make a cackling noise.

'_Re-er…You need to...et up.'_

Reaper recognized the voice being Shadow's and placed his finger on his ear piece.

"Shadow, listen we are at the boat yard outside of Gotham." Reaper explained over the noise in the other room. "What's the situation with Man-Bat?"

Reaper only received static when Shadow tried to call back. Reaper cursed under his breath and went over to join Hitgirl as they went further into the warehouse. When they arrived they saw all of Phantom's men and Blackbeard's men standing around the two leaders who were dueling in the center of it all.

The two young warriors looked at the speculation in discuss. They knew that Blackbeard said he'd want to finish their fight, but this was just ridiculous.

"What a bunch of stupid pigs." Hitgirl snarled while readying her shotgun. "Now or never Reaper. It's your choice."

Reaper never took his eyes off of Phantom. His speed and reflexes have increased over time. Also, Blackbeard wasn't too bad with a blade himself, but he was more of a brawler than a swordsman. Reaper went through their statistics in his head. They were both highly trained to take out the grunts and with their skills and equipment they could easily outmatch these two.

But, Reaper still couldn't get over Shadow's call. The curiosity of what Shadow was trying to tell him was killing him. It had to be nothing though. He convinced himself that if there was any real danger Shadow would have sent back up. Reaper took a deep breath to calm his nerves and nodded towards Hitgirl.

"NOW!" Reaper shouted.

The two jumped out of cover and ran towards the two fighters. They aimed their guns at the two who were oblivious to them and were ready to fire when something fell between them and their targets. Metal canisters the size thermoses started fall from the ceiling and pour out purple smoke.

Hitgirl and Reaper caught full blast of the smoke and the two started to feel drowsy when Reaper's earpiece went off again.

"Reaper, Hitgirl." Shadow shouted from the other line. "Phantom and Blackbeard have formed an alliance. They are working together. It's a trap!"

Both Reaper and Hitgirls eyes widened in shock as they looked back over at the rumble which had now stopped. Everyone turned to the two warriors and they were even more shocked to see that each and every one of them was wearing a gas mask. They were small and covered only their mouths and noses but they were enough to protect them from the gas.

The two warriors suddenly felt their eyes get heavy and their bodies began to lose energy. Their weapons slipped through their fingers and they fell to the ground with them before blacking out.

Reaper started to come to and realized that his hands were restrained. He still lay on the ground and was having trouble moving thanks to the gas. His vision was still blurred from the gas but he saw Hitgirl still unconscious and lying next to him.

"Boy isn't this sweet." Reaper's head snapped over to Phantom who was brandishing his knife. "A lost boy and girl hoping to get their revenge only to get captured by the very people they were trying to kill."

"You," Reaper snarled. "You knew along that we would be gunning for you!"

"Of course," Phantom chuckled. "You could never let go Flynn. You were always Croc's bitch and if I ever laid a hand on him you and your whole damn team would be gunning for me. So, I needed a hand."

"That's where I came in." Blackbeard said walking up to Reaper. "You see Phantom here told me that you and your team would be after me next for stealing territory from Mask and pretty much placing a target on my head. Even with Man-Bat and Riddler's help. So we needed to come up with a plan to take you out bit by bit."

"Lucky for us, Hush told me who Shadow was and I told Riddler that he used to be Sparrow." This caused Phantom and Blackbeard to chuckle. "I'll never forget that look on Nigma's face when I told him. His grin would have matched Joker's. He said that when he was Sparrow, he would always fail his riddles and always get captured and make things worse for Batman."

"So, we devised a plan to lure Shadow and his Neanderthal friends to Edwards play house." Blackbeard explained. "We've actually seen your team kid. The only smart ones who could match Nigma are You, Breeze and that robot of yours."

"Actually, there's also Whisper who's been a pretty good detective so far." Reaper stated. "Also, Ronin is pretty skilled and since Breeze and Thanatos are with them their probability just went up."

"Don't get coy boy." Blackbeard snarled. "You and the Shadow Warriors are done."

"You know the last guy who said that, got a bullet in his head." The voice of Hitgirl chipped in. "His name was Hush, though Phantom wouldn't know, because his ass was halfway around the world before we even got close to him."

Shut up!" Phantom snapped but was stopped by Blackbeard who looked at the girl questionably. He walked up to Hitgirl and grabbed her by the shoulders. He then took her mask off allowing her raven hair to unfold around her.

"You, your that girl from all those years ago." Blackbeard chuckled. "What are the odds?"

"That I would find you or your odds of living past tonight." Hitgirl snorted. "You murdered and dishonored my mother. You kidnapped those strippers and other young girls and sold them to slavery after torturing them. I swear you will die by my hands tonight."

"No my dear." He said as he pulled out a silver custom made .45. "You are the one who dies tonight."

_To be continued…_


	41. Chapter 41: Part 2

**Chapter 41: Mind Screws All Around Part: 2**

**Authors Note: Thank you all once again my lovely reviewers. You are all the best and your kind words and ideas are what keep me and this story going. I am so glad that everyone loves this so much. Now be sure to thank Lightseeker because I couldn't have done my first Riddler chapter without him. This chapter is going to be long, longer than I expected so I'm gonna have to leave you in suspense on what happens with Reaper and Hitgirl so spoilers. And also check out Reaper's story and Red Crosshairs story they are freaking awesome! Enjoy everybody!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Batman.**

* * *

While Reaper and Hitgirl were dealing with Blackbeard and Phantom, the rest of the Shadow Warriors pursued Man-Bat and the hostages. Shadow along with the rest of his warriors had been trained to ride their own jet bikes aside from Thanatos who had his flight suit. But for safety reasons only a few members were allowed to drive them. Those members consisted of Shadow, Reaper, Red, Ronin, Gauntlet and Dusk. The rest like Whisper, Phoenix, Hitgirl and Breeze had to ride shotgun to them.

They whipped around multiple buildings and almost lost them a few times, but thanks to Thanatos for being so mobile, he was able to keep up with his speed and capabilities. He got a lock on Man-Bat and could fire at any second but he couldn't due to the two hostages that dangled from his claws and there was Man-Bat himself for being and unwilling participant in Blackbeard's gang.

"Where the hell is he going?" Dusk shouted.

"I don't know, but I think I have an idea." Shadow said.

"Old Gotham." Whisper grunted.

"What the hell is old Gotham?" Blaze asked.

"It was where most of Gotham's business corporations had set up shop." Shadow explained. "There are some buildings that either handle trading, real-estate or land ownerships."

"What kind of land owner ships?" Gauntlet asked.

"You know Wayne Manor, that kind." Shadow stated.

"Damn, but why is a giant human bat going to the most economical place in Gotham?" Gauntlet asked which also seemed to puzzle everyone else. Shadow increased the speed on his bike and continued after Man-Bat.

"That's what we're going to find out. Hang on everybody!" He said as everyone started to go faster.

They started to follow Man-Bat to a tall building that stood alone in the center of Gotham. Shadow and his team never really imagine what goes on in some of these buildings but now that they know some potential criminals might be hiding out in one of them, he may come back to do a background check on them. Even though corporate executives are just as crooked as any other criminal.

Man-Bat crashed into the top floor of the building and the warriors were about to follow when suddenly their bikes started to go haywire. They each crashed into a different section of the building and before they could even get their bearings the rooms they were in started to emit a gas. Everyone, even Thanatos, who had to take his helmet off thanks to whatever happened to the bikes, affected him as well, and one by one they all fell to the ground unconscious.

(Shadow)

Shadow's head felt ten pounds heavy as he tried to lift himself off of the ground. His entire body felt exhausted of energy while trying to get to his feet. His vision was blurred and the room he was in was dark as he started coming back to reality.

"Ugh, what the hell happened?" Shadow groaned. He looked around to see that he was in a small metal room with six hangmen nooses hanging from the ceiling. He followed the nooses up and his eyes widened when he saw six men hung up by their necks. "Who the, are those…?"

"No, they are not your friends…yet." A cocky voice said from the room. Shadow's eyes narrowed as he remembered who that voice belonged to.

"Nigma!" Shadow shouted. On one of the long metal walls an image of thee Riddler appeared on it with him twirling his question mark shaped cane around.

"Correct, I guess you're not as dumb as you look." Riddler scoffed. Shadow clenched his fist remembering all the times this man pissed him off. "I must say you really have grown…Sparrow."

Shadow's eyes widened in shock before he quickly calmed down and continued to stare at the picture.

"Congratulations, you know who I was now what do you want?" He asked.

"Well, you see it all started while I was in Arkham, where I met a very intelligent man by the name of Richard Teach." Riddler started. "And after a few riddles and word games we hit it off quite nice. Afterwards, we decided to team up and work together in order to take over Gotham by eliminating both Batman and his cronies and this up and coming new team The Shadow Warriors. One night while we were figuring out our plans another man who went by the name Phantom decided he wanted in on what we were doing." Shadow let out a loud grunt and punched the wall Riddler was being displayed on.

"You bastard, you have been working with Phantom all along, not waging war with him!" Shadow grunted while punching the wall again.

"Gee, and I thought you were stupid. This also brings me to my next point." Riddler stated playfully. "We asked him what he could bring to the table if he wanted to join us and instead of just a gang he gives us names. Your team's names to be more precise and while going through your file it said that you use to be Sparrow the other boy wonder." Riddler started to get even excited. "You could imagine the joy I felt when I found out that Shadow the fearless assassin was once Sparrow the brainless boy wonder. Do you remember how many of my riddles you failed how many of my puzzles you fallen victim to and,"

"Alright, I get it. You want to prove your smarter than me can we get on with your stupid games now?" Shadow snapped causing Riddler's expression to go from smug to furious.

"Stupid…STUPID!" He shouted. "I am the Riddler and I have nothing to prove to you or your Neanderthal friends. This is just to kill you and your team. You want to die so badly fine." Shadow remained neutral as he continued staring at Nigma.

"You know when you get angry your brain releases and enzyme that can diminish your I.Q. right?" Shadow stated calmly. Riddler slammed his hands on the table and let out a heavy sigh.

"The rules are simple." He said calmly. "If you and your friends can solve my puzzles you live and if you can solve my riddles you can leave, but should you fail you die." He snarled. "Now, your puzzle is this. These men you see are all dead, obviously, but only one of them is innocent. On the nooses below you should see some notes underneath them. They will contain what that person did and what they are. If you can figure out with man is innocent you can live. You have five minutes and…go."

The image of Riddler turned into a countdown timer from five minutes. Shadow quickly made his way over to the first noose and read the note under it.

_Murderer._ The note read.

_The first one killed the butcher man. Then cooked him in a frying pan. Served him to his hungry guest. And gave them seconds on request._

"Killing, cooking and feeding his victims to people." He said rhetorically. "Yeah, defiantly guilty and deserving of death." He threw that note away and moved onto the next one.

"_The next one with his smiles and sweets. Stole poor children off the streets. To men who dressed unsavory. He sold them into slavery."_

"Kidnapper and slave trader nope not innocent." He said as he saw the clock read four minutes. He read the next few and only came up with an embezzler, a thief and a swindler. The next and last one he had hoped he could figure out and would save his life. He picked up the letter and he felt his heart stop when it read Arson on the front. He mentally slapped himself as he opened and read the note.

"_Three houses into ashes burned. The sheriff with no place to turn. Did spy a stranger to his town. Locked him up and beat him down."_

Shadow clenched his fist in anger and crumbled the note in the process as he looked over at the clock. His eyes widened to reveal that he had less than a minute.

"_Okay think," He said to himself. "There are six supposed criminals and one is innocent. The killer and kidnaper are out. So that leaves the thief, embezzler, the swindler and the arsonist. The thief breaks into people's homes and steals their belongings and some things that are impossible to replace. The swindler promises fortunes and what people desire most, but in the end leaves them with less than nothing so he's out. Embezzlers steal people's money and the arsonist burns down…" _ That's when it hit him. He opened the note up and looked at it again and his lips broke out in a wide grin under his mask. He walked over to the hangman's noose and pulled down on it with both hands. Just then he was suspended into the air as the floor beneath him opened up to reveal a spike trap. The other five bodies went in and the floor closed as Shadow and the arson were lowered to the ground.

"What, how did you know the arson was innocent?" Riddler asked dumbfounded. He still couldn't believe that the former dark knight had beaten him.

"The note said that sheriff spotted a stranger and just took him to jail." Shadow stated smugly. "It was never implied that he was the arson while the other notes stated that each man was guilty."

"Dammit!" Riddler snapped while Shadow checked the body for the key out of the room. He found it and walked over to the door and unlocked it only for a box with a voice lock placed next to the door knob. "Riddle me this: A woman shoots her husband, holds him under water for five minutes and hangs him. When she's done the husband says, "Good job."."

The riddle ends there and the timer next to the lock reads one minute. Shadow ponders this for a second before it hits him.

"The wife took a picture of her husband." He answered casually. "She 'shoots' him with the camera, then holds the picture under water for five minutes so it can develop and then when she was done she frames it and hangs it up."

The lock read correct in big green letters as the door unlocks revealing it to be an elevator. Shadow steps in while the Riddler is raging on the microphone.

"How, how could you figure those out?" He shouted. "When you were Sparrow you would have never figured those out!" At this Shadow chuckled as he looked back at the image of Riddler.

"That's because I'm not Sparrow anymore." Shadow said in an amused tone. "For a man as smart as yourself I'm surprised you haven't figured that out."

"Why you!"

"Bye Eddie." Shadow says before the doors closed.

(Ronin and Breeze)

Breeze and Ronin were currently running down hallway after hallway until they finally ran into one another. Breeze pulled out her staff and Ronin drew his scalers and held them both out, blocking her attack. When Breeze realized who he was she immediately pulled her staff back.

"Ronin, are you okay?" Breeze asked as she put her staff away.

"Yeah, don't worry about it." He said as he holstered his blades. "Have you seen the others?"

"No, Nigma said we all had our own riddles and puzzles to solve and hopefully we would all meet in the end." She explained.

"Yeah, he said the same thing to me." Ronin grunted as he examined their surroundings. "From what I could tell we are definitely in a maze. I marked every corner with a star to let us know we've been there so we don't waste any time."

"Yeah me too." Breeze said. "Guess Shadow wasn't being paranoid when he told us about figuring out mazes."

"Right, okay let's go this way." He said as the two walked down an unmarked hall.

The two started walking side by side when a light pattern caught his eyes. He quickly held his arm out in front of Breeze, stopping her while he reached for his scaler.

"What's up?" She asked.

"Just hold on one second." He said as he messed around with his wrist mounted arsenal. He pulled out a cable similar to the ones Batman and the rest of his team uses and attached it to his scaler. "I got this idea from a video game that Gauntlet plays. It makes my scaler to be more effective on the field."

He gripped the handle of his weapon and held his arm back before throwing his scaler and the cable along with it. It went about ten feet before he gripped the cable and yanked it back. The scaler touched every light pattern releasing a whole set of rotating blades. They were fast but also slow enough to see that there were gaps in the blades and how they rotated.

"Oh this is not good." Breeze gasped.

"Yeah, well we have no choice but to go through this." Ronin grunted while he holstered his blade again.

"Ah fuck!" Breeze snapped.

"Ready?" He asked as the two got into running positions.

"Hell no!" Breeze shouted.

"Run!"

The two ran towards the blades as fast as they could. Breeze leaped up while Ronin slid on his knees both dodging the middle blades. The two did the same thing only this time they had switched with Breeze sliding on the ground and Ronin taking the air. The last row of blades was going to be tricky since they both couldn't stop without getting hacked to pieces and the next set covered the top and bottom making the middle entry point their only way to escape.

They just barely made it through the small gap as they skidded across the ground only to activate another trap. This one opened up fifty holes at the end of the hall and fired multiple darts at them. Breeze was quick to the punch though when she drew her staff and opened the fan at the end and fired a gust of wind at the darts sending them to the ground before they could hit them. Ronin let out a heavy sigh he didn't know he was holding as he got to his feet.

"Great job Breeze." He panted.

"T-Thanks." She said equally tired.

Ronin went to take a step when he felt his foot sink into the ground. Both his and Breeze's eyes widened at what Ronin just did. They waited to see what was going to happen when they saw the walls closing in around them.

The two ran as fast as they could while the walls started closing in on them. They cut it pretty close to the end but they eventually made it out of the maze before they were crushed. Again the two were breathing heavily.

"Geez, are we finally in the clear now?" Breeze asked.

"I believe so, look." Ronin said as he pointed at two small elevators. One had Breeze's name written in blue while Ronin's was written in black. "Okay, let's go."

They both walked up to their own elevators and the pressed the button to open them when a voice lock appeared out of the wall.

"_Breeze, riddle me this: He who builds me doesn't want me, he who buys me doesn't use me, he who uses me doesn't know he's got me. What am I?" Riddler's voice asked._

"_Ronin, riddle me this: A man walks into his bathroom and shoots himself right between the eyes using a real gun with real bullets. He walks out alive, with no blood and no special capabilities. How did he survive?"_

They both thought about the riddle for a few minutes, both of them having multiple thoughts racing in their heads.

"_Okay, he builds me but doesn't want me," Breeze thought. "He buys me but doesn't use me, he then uses me then doesn't know he's got me. What the hell kind of riddle is this?"_

"_A man goes to the bathroom, shoots himself with a real gun and bullet and comes out unfazed. How does one do that to himself?" Ronin asked himself._

They went over their riddles over and over again, but that's when it hit them. Key words, they needed to look at the key words of the riddle. They did that and they both grinned as they answered the riddles.

"A coffin." Breeze said into the lock. "The man builds it but he doesn't want it yet, another man buys it but doesn't need it yet and when he dies he doesn't know he's in it."

"The man shot his reflection of himself in the bathroom mirror." Ronin said.

The locks on their elevator doors opened up and they both nodded to each other as they walked in and would hopefully reunite with their friends.

(Gauntlet)

Gauntlet with his custom magnum drawn was carefully sneaking down a hallway while keeping his back to the wall. He came up on a corner and slowly peaked around to see that it was just as empty as the one he had just walked from poorly lit and grey stained covered walls.

"Man this guy has poor taste in interior decorating." He joked to himself. He was then alerted by a muffle cry that came from a nearby door. He quickly opened it to reveal a woman bound to an electric chair and gagged by duct tape. The room's only source of light was a lone light bulb that hung from the ceiling.

He went to go help her but he stopped in his tracks when he started hearing static from a loud speaker.

"I would be careful Gauntlet." Riddler's cocky voice warned on the other side. "You see that chair she is strapped to is an old electric chair that went by the name Sparky. It used to be a part of Black Gate prisons death penalty before the lethal injections became famous. So now it sits and waits with a nitroglycerin soaked woman sitting in it. But if you can get the key out of the safe you and her can go free…if you find the combination written on the walls in two minutes, bye!"

The mic went dead as did the light bulb while Gauntlet cursed to himself. The woman panicked while he tried to find the numbers on the walls by allowing his arm to glow bright enough for a light, but not enough to cause the room to go up in flames. The light from his hands were still too dim to light up the whole room but he eventually found the numbers. He punched them into the safe but the safe's digital lock read 'denied' as he punched it in again.

"Oh sorry, but your time is up!" Riddler said as if he were a game show host. Gauntlet's eyes widened in horror as did the girls but before they could start to freak out the Riddler spoke up again. "Oh what the hell, I'm in a good mood so I'll let you and the girl live if you can solve my riddle."

"Dammit, alright you sadistic freak what is it?" Gauntlet grunted.

Two more lights came on as the floors on both sides of the girl opened up. On her left a table lifted up from the ground with a small handgun sitting on it and on her left nothing came out but instead it was revealed to be a man sized tank filled to the brim with water.

"You are trapped in a room with three deadly ways to kill yourself." Riddler stated. "A gun, an electric chair and an eight foot tank of water. You must kill by shooting yourself, switching places with the girl and electrifying yourself or drowning yourself by falling in the tank and letting the door close on top of you. Which one do you chose to live?"

Gauntlet's eyes started to glow orange as did his gauntlets after what he just heard. _"How the hell do I chose something that will kill me but let me live at the same time?"_

"_First, by calming down." _Vulcan said to him

"_Vulcan?" _Gauntlet asked.

"_You are about to ignite the liquid on the ground and kill the girl and then this Riddler will truly win." _Vulcan said. Gauntlet took his words into consideration as he started to calm down. His hands and eyes dimmed down and he let out a heavy sigh._ "Good, now think. How can you use a method known to kill you without actually killing you?"_

How indeed.

He first moved over to the gun, he thought maybe that it was loaded with blanks or not at all, but there was no way of knowing for sure. The clip had been welded on the bottom so he couldn't eject it from the gun. He set the gun down and looked at the chair with the girl still looking at him with tears in her eyes. He couldn't sacrifice her but he couldn't let riddler win either.

"Dammit!" He snapped now looking down at the tank of water. He steps in and the lid closes drowning him in minutes. No way could he survive that. He could just heat the water till it evaporated but then he would suffocate from the steam.

"A room with no power and I have to kill myself with a gun, an electric-"Gauntlet's breath stopped at what he just said.

That was it.

"I choose the electric chair!" He exclaimed. "No power no electricity!"

The locks on the girl's cuffs unlocked and the girl quickly sprang out of the chair. Curious he looked at the chair and saw that there was a voice lock on the armrest. There was never any power connected to it at all.

"No!" Ridddler snapped. "You were supposed to get angry and light the place up!"

"There was never a key in here was there?" Gauntlet barked. "You were having a bad day so you decided to make yourself feel better by making me look stupid!" He heated up his hand and pressed it on the top of the safe melting a hole through it to reveal nothing inside. "You lose Edddie!"

(Thanatos)

Thanatos stood before a giant pendulum with a hostage tied beneath it. The metal ball was attached to a long metal poll at the top of the ceiling but since he arrived it started to get lower and lower. Thanatos was about to help the poor soul when his earpiece started to go off.

"Thanatos!" Riddler's voice shouted. "Being named after the Greek god of death, you should know when someone's death clock is about to run out. I am not going to lie you were quite tricky to figure out so here's what will happen. You have two minutes to solve my riddle if you get it wrong or take too long or step over the line in front of you the pendulum will drop and kill the hostage. Get it right and you both can live."

"Fine, I'll play your game and then I'm coming for you!" Thanatos threatened.

"You act like you actually have a choice." Riddler snickered making Thanatos even angrier than before. "Now, riddle me this: I am treasured above most, I create joy when I am made, I create sadness when I fall, I am inside you. What am I?"

Thanatos saw the two minute clock start to tick as he tried his best to remain calm. His eyes followed the pendulum almost hypnotizing him and making him dizzy. He shook his head clean and tried to figure this out. A treasured gift that gives joy and gives sadness when it falls. That part confused the bionic man. It's inside you as well so it has to be a baby.

But a baby isn't inside all of us. There was also that quip about Thanatos's name meaning death. Riddler was a man who always his things in plain view. Obvious to him but a mystery to the rest. He also said inside Thanatos not just to a specific group of people. A treasured gift inside all off us that remark about his name the answer was suddenly clear.

"Life." Thanatos said.

The pendulum slowly stopped over the man as the two both held their breath. The mechanism made a noise and the pendulum slowly rose back into the ceiling. Thanatos went over to the man and helped him out of his binds while Riddler went on a tantrum.

"NO, no, no, no, no, no!" He shouted. "This can't be happening, not another one!" That caught Thanatos's attention.

"Another one you say?" He asked with a smirk as the line suddenly went quite. "So, I take it my friends have also beaten your riddles as well. It seems you just revealed to me that you are losing."

"No, I do not lose!" He shouted. "I am the Riddler and no one is smarter than me. You must have cheated you used some kind of computer in your head to solve my riddle!"

"Yeah, it's called my brain, we all have one." Thanatos joked while the Riddler seethed on the other end of his mic. "Did you know that when you get mad your brain releases an enzyme?"

"YES I KNOW THAT!" He shouted.

"Good." He said as he placed a tracer on the hostage and told him to wait while he got in his elevator. "Then you know I'm coming for you."

(Red ,Dusk and Phoenix)

The two warriors were currently shooting targets down a shooting range while trying their best not to hit the hostages who were tied upside down over a spike pit. The puzzle was to get the exact amount of points without before the time was up without either one holding back.

Red was taking them down left and right while Dusk was only hitting them left or right. He was using his automatic glocks while Red used his signature desert eagles. Dusk was also having trouble reloading as he fumbled with his clips while Red, from his point of view was moving fast enough to load them in midair.

Dusk was about to break down when he suddenly got an idea. He set his guns down real quick and placed all of his clips right side up in a neat row. Red saw this and he grinned at his young friend's tactic. Dusk picked his gun up and this time he only fired one of them. He sprayed bullets all over the place hitting the targets one after another, his aim wasn't as good as Red's enhanced sight and his shooting was more barbaric but he was starting to get his points up. When his gun ran out he lifted up his other gun in his left hand and did the exact same method while he slammed his empty gun over one of the clips. He never stopped firing once while Red had to pause for a few seconds to reload.

Eventually the timer us up and the two warrior scores were exactly the same. The two along with the hostages breathed a heavy sigh of relief as the warrior's slapped hands.

"Great job Dusk." Red congratulated as he embraced his friend.

"Thanks, though not as neat as you I'm still happy it worked out in the end." Dusk said sheepishly.

Red chuckled sheepishly while he tended to the hostages. He gave them a tracer so the police could find them when they got out of here. They moved over to the door that leads out of here but it was locked with a voice lock.

"_Red Crosshairs, riddle me this: A sharpshooter hung up his hat and put on a blindfold. He then walked one hundred yards, turned around and shot a bullet through his hat. The blindfold completely blocked his vision so how did he shoot his hat from so far away?"_

"Simple, he placed his hat on the barrel of the gun." Red answered almost immediately. Dusk's mouth fell open in shock while the light glowed green indicting he was right. "I heard that one many times before." He chuckled as the lock started up again.

"_Now Dusk, riddle me this: A man kills his wife. Many people watch him doing so. Yet no one will accuse him of murder. Why?"_

"_Why indeed, I don't freaking know!" _Riddler warned them early on about cheating and how he would always be watching. He needed to think. How could a guy publicly kill his wife with no consequences?

He's either a politician or a judge someone with connections. But they don't publicly kill their wives.

"The woman was married to a hangman." He said.

The light once again blinked green as the door unlocked and the two walked into a large room. They stared in amazement to see that the floor was glass and beneath it was a large life size pinball machine. Speaking of pinball they looked over to see Phoenix rapidly tapping buttons on a regular pinball machine. What also caught their attention was a man trapped in a plastic ball witch was supported on a stand that led to the machine below.

"So, your friends finally made it, not surprising." He scoffed. "Any liquored up hillbilly with a shotgun could have figured that puzzle out."

"What's going on here?" Red asked.

"I can't figure out his riddle so I have to beat this score!" Phoenix shrieked as he continued to mash the buttons. The Riddler let out a dark chuckle as he watched the young boy struggle.

"Yes, you see the riddle was: Feed me and I live, give me a drink and I die. What am I?" He asked. "He can try and figure it out but if he can somehow manage to beat my score you win. And no talking if either one of you two helps him in any way I will flood the chambers with poisonous gas!"

"_Wow, he's really starting to crack."_ Red thought as he looked at the score. He was shocked to see that the score was '01101001 01110010 01100101'.

"_There's no way he can get that score in less than three minutes. Wait a minute." _Red looked at the score and he knew what it was. _"Binary code, that's it." _He taught everyone Morse code a while back and he made sure everyone knew how to speak it even Shadow. Now there was just the matter of the riddle. It was obviously fire. He did a psyche profile on Riddler to know that riddles were usually based on the person. Now he just had to tell Phoenix without Riddler knowing.

Red swallowed the lump in his throat and snapped his fingers twice. He was currently staring at the back of Phoenix's head which suddenly stiffened before resuming its former composure. Red started tapping his foot rapidly as he started talking.

"_Phoenix, the answer to the riddle is…"_

"Fire!" Phoenix shouted. In an instant the machine just turned off and the man was released. Phoenix collapsed on the machine while the Riddler went on another tirade.

"It can't be happening!" Riddler shouted. "It just can't, you're an idiot. You don't have any deductive skills. You cheated that's the only way you could have one and you two helped him!"

Red started to panic as Phoenix started to chuckle. Both Dusk and Red looked at him as his chuckles turned to laughter.

"No, I just panicked dude!" He laughed as he started to calm down. "I realized it was fire when I realized I too get bigger when I'm engulfed in flames and I die down when I get wet. So no, I didn't cheat."

"AHH!" Riddler screamed as the three quickly made their way out.

(Whisper)

Whisper awoke in her chamber with a throbbing headache as she quickly got to her feet. She checked her coat to see that she still had her eagle and her combat knife. She was about to take her leave when some muffled cries caught her attention. She casually looked over to see six children, some around the ages of ten or thirteen, tied to a carousel. They all sat on the decorative horses as an image of Riddler appeared on the ceiling.

"Whisper!" He shouted. When Whisper saw him she knew he was under a great deal of stress. His hair was shaggy and looked like he'd been pulling at it and his face was scowling as his eyes burned red from the bloodshot.

"You aren't looking so good Eddie." Whisper stated in her gruff voice.

"Shut up, in front of you are some stupid delinquents who sell drugs and create trouble for everyone else." He screamed in anger and frustration. "They also lied to their parents and I personally think they aren't worth the air they breathe. But that will be for you to decide, not me. I will flood the room with a poison that will kill you and the kids in three minutes. I already injected five of them with the cure, but one of them will have two asthma inhalers. One for him and the other for you, their hands are bound with cuffs that will block their hands so no cheating by looking for the one with the inhaler."

"Are you insane you would kill children just to prove you're smarter than me?" Whisper shouted.

"A THOUSAND TIMES OVER!" Riddler shouted. "In a box in front of you there is a gas mask that will have a suppressor built in it along with a key to the locks. Every breath you take will double the speed on the carousel until you can either free them or let the G-force tear them to pieces. GO. FAIL. DIE!"

The carousel started to move fast causing the children to freak out. Whisper quickly grabbed the gas mask and pressed it to her mouth inhaling the suppressor. It was as Riddler said as the ride started to move faster whenever she took a breath. She grabbed the key as well and rushed towards the ride. She grabbed onto one of the horses and saw the large iron cuffs Riddler was talking about.

She quickly looked for the key hole and inserted the key and undid the cuffs. Once they were undone she saw that the child's hands were empty and quickly pushed him off the ride. Whisper went over to the next child, but she clenched her chest feeling the poison burning her lungs. She quickly pressed the mask to her face breathing in the suppressant. She watched the pump go down and up and felt the ride move faster. She lost her balance and grabbed onto a nearby hoarse sustaining her fall.

She quickly got to her feet and walked over to the next child who was now screaming at the top of her lungs.

"Don't forget to give her some of the suppressant!" Sarah's voice rang through her head.

"No time, she's probably cured already!" Whisper shouted at herself.

"She might not though she could die!" Sarah whimpered inside her which started to pain Whisper.

"Alright, I'll give them a breath!" She shouted. "Just stop crying!"

She placed the mask on the child and undid her cuffs to see she had nothing as well. The ride once again went faster making it much more difficult to move. By the time she reached the fifth child the ride was moving fast enough to kill her if she were to fall off. The last child had the cure but the G-force was so strong that she was lifted off of her feet. The pump was empty and the poison was taking its toll on her.

The last child was a nine year old girl and she was starting to suffer under the pressure of force. Whisper reached up towards her hoarse and grabbed the poll it was attached to. With all of her strength she pulled herself next to the girl and undid her cuffs. The second they came undone the girl went flying back screaming. Whisper caught sight of the inhalers in her hands and grabbed her by the collar of her shirt.

She lost the grip of one of the inhalers as Whisper watched it go flying somewhere in the room. The ride slowed down and her lungs were burning from the poison. The adrenaline wasn't helping with every breath burning like fire. Whisper heard the girl coughing and looked down to see her lying on her back with tears down her face. Whisper felt tears seep through her mask while watching the girl suffer in pain.

"What are you doing help her!" Sarah shouted in her mind.

For once since she came into existence Whisper listened to what Sarah said. She crawled over to the girl and reached for the inhaler in her hand. She quickly placed the inhaler in her mouth and pressed down on the button. The antidote filled the girl's lungs allowing her to breathe more comfortably.

Whisper smiled under her mask while blood started to seep through her mask. She rolled off of the girl and onto her back while the poison started to finish her off. Her vision started to fade when six little dots hovered over her.

"What are you waiting for help her!" The girl she helped shouted.

Whisper saw the oldest boy reach down and lifted her mask up. He stuck the inhaler in her mouth and injected t cure in her lungs.

She coughed up a lungful of blood and spat it out over in the distance while she breathed in fresh air. Whisper quickly pulled down her mask while the children gathered around her and hugged her. Whisper didn't know how to feel as she wrapped her arms around them, feeling more tears pour from her eyes.

"Riddle me this:" An automated voice said. "I am a person who takes care of children when they're feeling sad. I make the children feel glad. I give them all my heart even from the start. I give them a shelter to be to be under. I give them a place to don't shudder. Who am I?"

Whisper looked down at the children she was comforting and started to have flashbacks from Sarah's past. She remembered how her mother always looked out for her no matter what and how she would die to protect them. The answer was crystal clear.

"A caring mother." Sarah whimpered.

A door opened up revealing an exit for the kids and an entrance to the Riddler. Whisper was definetly going to make him pay for all this. She swore it on her life.

(Riddler)

Riddler went insane after Whisper survived that puzzle and how those little delinquents saved her in the end. Not only that but she solved the riddle as well. That really pissed him off.

He shot up from his chair and started to tear his office apart with his cane. He smashed the monitors the windows and anything he could find.

"How could they do this?" He shouted. "They are punks, delinquents and flat out morons!" He threw his cane into the wall and started panting heavily. "I-I am the Riddler…they can't outsmart me." He looked at another monitor he hadn't destroyed to see that Reaper and Hitgirl were currently entering the docks. He pulled out his cellphone to contact Blackbeard. "Richard, its Edward, Reaper and Hitgirl are entering the boatyard now."

"Good, I'll inform Logan and we'll ambush the little bastards." Blackbeard chuckled.

"Good, good." Riddler whimpered. Blackbeard caught wind of his attitude and decided to ask what was wrong.

"What happened Edward did everything go according to plan?" He asked.

"They…they beat me. They beat my puzzles solved my riddles and everything." He cried. "And all I could do was watch."

"Eddie, I'm surprised at you." Blackbeard chuckled. "You are still alive and you still have Man-Bat don't you?"

"Yeah, yeah I do." He said as his mood started to pick up.

"Then pick yourself up dust yourself off and do what you do best. Win." He encouraged.

"Your right, your right." Riddler cheered. "I still have one more plan up my sleeve."

"Good, now if you'll excuse me I have a fight to stage. Good luck Eddie."

"You too." He said before hanging up. He watched the remaining monitors to see all the warriors reunited in the main room of the entire underground lair he was stationed at. His sadistic green eyes glowed green in psychotic rage as his face broke out in an evil grin.

"Now, the real game begins."


	42. Chapter 42: Start of Something New

**Chapter 42: Start of Something New**

**Authors Note: Thank you all once again and like I said before I had loads of help from Lightseeker so give thanks and credit where it's due. Okay, this is it, the final installment for Reaper and Hitgirl. I hope it's to your liking Jedi enjoy everyone. And yes I know I made a few spelling errors last chapter but I thought I got them all, I do proof read them I guess I just miss a few things. Believe me though it could have been a lot messier than it is now. Okay, enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Batman.**

* * *

Whisper had just left the children with a few tracers so she could find them later, after she dealt with Riddler of course and was now currently riding in the elevator towards god knows where. She had dried the tears from her eyes hating how she let her other half get the better of her and show emotions. Never again she kept telling herself as her elevator came to a sudden stop.

She whipped out her obsidian desert eagle and aimed it into the dark chamber it had taken her to. She heard a few voices and slowly crept into the room when out of nowhere bright field lights started to come on one by one. She raised her hand to shield the light from her eyes, but then the lights started to dim down allowing her to see better than a few minutes ago. Her body relaxed and she let out a sigh when she saw her friends gathered together.

"Whisper?" Breeze asked before walking up to her. "Oh thank god." She then wrapped her arms around her and held her tight. Whisper allowed this for a few minutes hearing Sarah laughing at her in the back of her mind before pushing Breeze off gently.

"Not here, not now." She grunted while dusting herself off. "Save it for when we get home."

"Oh yeah, right." Breeze chuckled sheepishly.

"Hey there's still no sign of Hitgirl and Reaper." Dusk shouted from across the room.

"Where the hell are they?" Gauntlet asked.

"You don't think Riddler, you know…" Phoenix asked sheepishly.

"No, if they did fail his challenges he would have never stopped bragging about it." Ronin stated.

"That still doesn't answer where they are." Red stated.

"Oh, I really don't think it's them you should be worried about." Riddler's smug voice said, echoing throughout the chamber. The warriors readied themselves as they looked around for where he could be.

"Up there!" Thanatos shouted while pointing at an observation booth that was perched twenty feet above the ground.

"You little punks have really been a pain in my ass all night!" He shouted down at them. "I just want you to know that Blackbeard and Phantom are probably tearing your friends to pieces right now and there is nothing you can do to stop it."

"We can still kill you!" Whisper shouted. She fired a round from her eagle watching her bullet only crack the safety glass that stood before him. "Dammit!"

"Did you really think you could kill me so easily?" Riddler deadpanned. "I am not going to lie, you did surprise men by beating my challenges but now it's time for a different approach. Riddle me this…"

This caused a lot of the warriors to groan in annoyance but the Riddler still kept going. He ignored their distaste as he pressed a button on the remote Blackbeard had given him. He grinned to himself as he continued his riddle.

"I see without seeing, to me darkness is as clear as day. What am I?" Riddler asks.

"A bat," Shadow snapped. "Like the expression, 'I'm blind as a bat.'." Riddler's grin grew wider as he dropped the remote.

"Yes, you are." He said in a dark tone.

Just then on the ground floor one of the walls on the far side of the chamber started to open slowly. The warriors remained calm and kept their guard up waiting for whoever and whatever to attack. Just then Man-Bat flew out of the doorway followed by a small army of Phantom's splicer men and Blackbeard's gang members.

"Alright guys, attack!" Shadow shouted as he and his men charged towards their enemies.

Shadow raised his blade as Man-Bat flew towards him ready to clip his left wing. He leaped up and took a swing at his wing only for Man-Bat to dive into his stomach and knock the wind out of him. Shadow lost the grip of his sword and watched it fall to the grounds while he was only getting higher and higher.

He struggled against Man-Bat for a minute still slung over his shoulder. He pushed against his back while Man-Bat brought his mutated face up towards his and shrieked loudly. Shadow's veins flared red increasing his strength as he brought his fist into his face. The monster let out a grunt which caused him to lose control of his flying. Shadow punched him in the face again and this time was able to break free. He quickly moved to his back and took ahold of his wings guiding him down onto the floor. He crashed down hard causing both of them to stumble onto the ground.

Meanwhile the warriors using their powers, weapons and normal abilities were making very short work out of the two gangs. There were different varieties of splicers like wolves, tigers, bulls and gorillas while Blackbeard's men were armed with swords and knives.

Red had pulled his hammer from his belt and his sickle from his scabbard on his back and fought off a group of Blackbeard's men. He deflected their attacks with his blade and attacked them with his hammer.

"The tools of a Russian warrior." Red said to himself.

He saw a few more thugs run towards him with weapons drawn as he readied for them to attack. He swatted one thug's blade out of his hands with his sickle and lunged the hammer in his stomach knocking the wind out of him. He spun around and swung low as he landed a heavy blow to one man's knee snapping it like a twig. The man screamed in pain and agony while falling to the ground. The last man let out a fearful cry and started cutting away blindly at Red. Red casually swiped his sickle across the man's sword breaking the blade in two. The man was frozen in fear as he gripped the handle of his now useless blade. Red toyed with the man by holding the hammer upside down and dropping it on his foot. The man screamed in pain before falling to the ground clenching his now broken foot.

Dusk was currently in a fight with two tiger splicers and bull splicer. The two tigers were female with black and blonde fur and were currently growling and clawing at the young warriors. He swatted their claws away with his tonfas and was eventually running out of room before Breeze stepped in and helped him.

She drop kicked the blonde tiger and drew her staff ready to fight. The tiger girl let out a feral growl as she flexed her claws. Sparks flew as she scratched at Breeze's staff and Dusk was having the same luck as he tried attacking her but missed at every swing. One swing he aimed for her head, but missed as she swiped her claw at his wrist. He let out a yelp, dropping his tonfas while he clenched his wrist hoping to ease the pain or at least stop the bleeding.

Meanwhile the bull man was readying for his strike while the four fought. He waited for the opportune moment to charge in and run his horns through both of the warriors. Once the tiger girls got them into position and were out of his way he let out a snort and charged at the two in full speed.

Dusk was winded from the fight as was Breeze when he caught site of the bull man. Dusk quickly leaped in front of Breeze and activated his Adonis strength. His veins glowed amber through his mask and sleeves before he grabbed the horns, stopping the bull in his tracks. The two struggled for a minute, Dusk's boots screeching on the metal floor every time the man pushed against him. Dusk finally mustered up all his strength and with all his might lifted the man off his feet and swung him around. He threw him into the two tiger girls knocking all three of them out cold as they hit the floor.

Whisper and Ronin where fighting off multiple thugs and splicers each time one made a move against them. Ronin had his scalers out while Whisper fought with her combat knife in her left hand and her desert eagle in her right.

A bull man similar to the one that attacked Dusk was charging towards Rining who was deflecting sword attacks from Blackbeard's men. He was moving as fast and swift as the wind but his back was to the bull man who was about six more feet away from killing him. She quickly swiped her knife across one on coming thug's leg sending him to the floor as she looked down the barrel of her gun. After timing the shot just right she fired her trusty gun and sent a bullet into the man's head. His large body fell to the floor and slid into a group of Blackbeard's men. Ronin looked over at her with admiration in his eyes, though she couldn't see it through his mask.

"Not bad, right?" She asked while looking down at her empty gun, which was knocked onto the ground along with her as she was jumped by six other thugs. They punched and kicked her for a few seconds before something stabbed into one man's shoulder and pulled him away from her. The rest looked up in confusion when suddenly two of Ronin's scalers, which were attached to his cables on his wrist, went flying through the air and sliced through the remaining men.

"Not bad," Ronin said, offering her a hand in the process. "But mine was more stylish."

"Show off." Whisper grunted.

On the other side of the chamber Gauntlet had sent his iron fist into a wolf splicer's face knocking him out as he pulled out his chain whip and swiped it across three B.B. thugs faces sending them to the ground. Normally when surrounded he would just Philae these bastards as would Phoenix, but due to the circumstances of the team being around them they had no choice but to do it the old fashion way. But Gauntlet didn't mind, especially since he had just knocked out another poor thug.

"Woo, I am on fire baby!" He cheered while back handed another thug who poorly attempted to sneak him from behind. "How you doing Phoenix?"

Phoenix was currently dodging a tiger man's massive claws before he was backed into a wall. He started to panic especially when he saw the tiger man's feral grin and razor sharp teeth. Quick thinking, Phoenix reached behind him and drew his new eagle hunter knuckle knife. The handle was brass as was the knuckles and the blade was fifteen inches long with an eagle inscribed on the sides. He swiped it across the tiger man's claw and cut through one of his nails in the process. The tiger man let out a painful roar before Phoenix knocked him out with his brass knuckle.

"Damn I love this thing." Phoenix chuckled as he looked down at his blade.

"Where'd you get that anyway?" Gauntlet asked.

"Online, my old one broke when we fought those thugs last week." He said.

"I take it you used Jayden's credit card to buy it?" Gauntlet asked smugly.

"Yup, just like you used his master card to take Kris on an expensive date then bought Thai food the next day only to spill it all over the seats of his Lamborghini, which you also used without permission and then had to pay to have cleaned before returning it to his garage before he'd even notice." Phoenix explained bluntly while Gauntlet's face dropped. "Good thing he doesn't check his mail otherwise you'd be so screwed."

"So…nice knife." Gauntlet complimented while Phoenix rolled his eyes.

"I won't tell him." Phoenix chuckled when he saw his friend start to relax.

"Thanks buddy."

Thanatos had just pulled Shadow away from Man-Bat who had just regained his composure. He stomped menacingly towards them letting out low growls that would send chills down any man's spine. Shadow pulled his combat knife from his shoulder holster and Thanatos only stood his ground.

"Any ideas on how we can beat him without blowing him up?" Shadow asked. "I could just use one of my electric blasts to knock him out but I don't want to risk setting off the bomb in his collar."

"I think I might have a plan." Thanatos said, earning his leaders attention. "The bomb is triggered is someone messes with the tumblers of the lock inside the keyhole. If anyone spends more than a second trying to pick it then it blows."

"So lock picking is out, what about cutting though the hinges?" Shadow asked while they were still backing away from Man-Bat.

"No, there are hidden wires connected through the hinges. We cut them, we blow." Thanatos stated. "But I have an idea do you see those metal clamps on the front of the collar?" Shadow squinted past the fangs and the drool and spotted the collar's metal clamps, three in total. "Those don't have any wires surrounding them. We cut through them then we can get that collar off safely."

"Okay, let's do it." Shadow said as he readied himself.

Man-Bat stood before them and flexed his wings and claws out while shrieking to the top of its lungs. Thanatos activated his flight mode and charged at Man-Bat. The two flew up in the air while Thanatos punched him and Man-Bat clawed and bit at his armor leaving scratch marks all over his armor. The two were face to helmet as Man-Bat wrapped his jaw around his helmet. Thanatos could see inside his mouth and his breath would have fogged his vision if it weren't for the special glass on his helmet.

"Man these guys really planed ahead when building me." Thanatos thought as he grabbed Man-Bat by his throat and punched him again. The two went crashing down onto the ground knocking the wind out of Man-Bat.

Thanatos took his advantage of his weaken state and went to work on his collar. Using a cutting laser on his wrist he safely cut through the clamps and was able to get the collar off without killing him. Shadow quickly moved in with the antidote and stabbed it into his neck. In a matter of seconds the vicious Man-Bat was back to being doctor Kirk Langstrom.

Shadow breathed a sigh of relief while Thanatos threw the bomb up to the ceiling and shot it with his energy gun. The energy bolt struck it and blew it up without killing anyone. Thanatos looked back down at his friend who just put his coat on the unconscious doctor. Shadow gave him a thumbs up as the rest of his crew ran up to them while Nigma was bitching again.

"No, no, no!" He shouted in his mic. "How the hell did you manage to defeat all my men?"

"Oh god just shut up!" Sam grunted. He and Phoenix stood side by side as Phoenix's face flared up like it did when he fought Cole. He stuck out his palm and charged up and energy ball while Gauntlet aimed his magnum and charged up a shot. They both fired at the same time, their attacks flying through the air and towards Nigma's observation booth. His eye's widened in horror as he jumped back, the two attacks blowing a crater in the wall.

Nigma let out a few coughs while his eyes burned from the heat and debris. He limped over to his desk when he suddenly heard heavy footsteps stomping on the ground towards him. He looked up to and in the clearing in his vision he saw the checkered masked and fedora belonging to Whisper.

She sent her gloved fist into his face multiple times before she was pulled off and restrained by Red. She struggled for a bit before looking into his eyes through her mask and his sunglasses.

"What the hell are you doing?" She grunted.

"Reaper and Hitgirl are not here." He stated coldly. "If we kill him we'll never find out where they or their targets are."

Whisper let out an angry huff before easing up enough for Red to let go. Shadow walked over to Riddler's desk which was surrounded by monitors both smashed and not. He pressed a few buttons on the main terminal and watched the screens change from a few chambers of the hide out until he found Reaper and Hitgirl ready to sneak up on Blackbeard and Phantom.

"Oh shit I got to warn them." Shadow snapped as he reached for his earpiece. "Reaper can you hear me now? You need to get out of there right now!" Shadow shouted but only received static. "God Dammit!"

"Relax I'll take care of the static." Thanatos said.

Shadow moved aside and let them work while he went over to Nigma who was still broken from Whisper's attack. He kneeled down and grabbed him by the collars of his green suit and gave him a harsh shake.

"Wake up you worthless bum!" Shadow shouted while he continued to shake him. "What the hell is going on, why didn't you include Reaper and Hitgirl?" Nigma let out a low chuckle and a wheezed cough as he looked up at Shadow with his green eyes.

"Phantom, he wanted Reaper for himself." Riddler whispered. "He knew that Hitgirl was his girl to and he decided to torture her in front of him for fun. That was until Richard noticed her and thought she looked like someone he knew. So, he wanted her for himself not only for her ass but because of the way he tampered with his sex slavery racket." Riddler then nodded his head towards the monitors. Shadow looked over to see a few men scaling the rafters and readying canisters while everyone but Shadow's friends wore gas masks. "It's already started they plan to take them alive even as we speak."

"Dammit, Thanatos what's up man?" Shadow asked, feeling helpless as he watched his friends walk into a trap.

"It's clear, do it now!" Thanatos shouted. Shadow wasted no time hitting his ear piece and ccalling his friends.

"Reaper, Hitgirl," Shadow shouted desperately. "Phantom and Blackbeard have formed an alliance. They are working together. It's a trap!"

But it was too late. The goons up top had already thrown their canisters and Shadow watched helplessly as his two friends fell to the floor of the warehouse.

"Dammit, we have to go now they're going to kill them!" Shadow shouted.

"Calm down." Breeze reassured. "I had them followed since they separated from us."

Everyone looked at Breeze in surprise. She looked at Shadow playfully as she pulled out her phone. Shadow looked at her in confusion before his expression dropped to being annoyed.

"You didn't." Shadow asked bluntly.

"Yup, I did." She said playfully.

* * *

(!)

Hitgirl was currently staring up at Blackbeard and his gun ready to end her when her eye caught something scaling the ceiling. Two dark figures took point on the ceiling and they each motioned for Hitgirl to be quite. She then looked back over at Blackbeard and grinned at him.

"You really think you're so tough don't you?" She asked. "You are nothing but a clown like Joker."

"I am the future of Gotham." Blackbeard grunted.

"You know you keep saying that." Reaper chipped in. "'I' this and 'I' that what about Phantom?" He asked while looking at his former partner. Phantom was hesitant but he then turned his attention towards Blackbeard.

"You know, we never did discuss how we would divide up Gotham once we've finished off all the warriors." Phantom stated in a dark tone. Blackbeard shrugged it as he stared into his eyes.

"That's because I wasn't going to split it with you." Blackbeard chuckled. This pissed off the Phantom who had slid his combat knives out of his sleeves. "You think I would risk working with you, you a man who has done nothing but kill his former teammates who were like family to him."

"And you know what you're right. I was literally going to stab you in the back." He sneered right before he slid his blades back into his sleeves before drawing his signature knife with the Red Cross. "But first I am going to remove at least one thorn in my side!"

Both he and Blackbeard readied their weapons for an attack when suddenly a whip wrapped around Phantom's wrist yanking his knife out of his hands while an arrow knocked Blackbeard's gun out of his hands. Phantom let out a grunt and looked up to see a girl in a red hood and skirt brandishing her whip.

"Well, what a pleasure to see you again." Star hissed, snapping her whip for emphasis. Phantom grinned under his mask while grabbing his knife.

"Pleasures all mine, bitch!" He snapped throwing three throwing knives at her. She swiped her cape at the knives knocking them away as she leaped towards him for an attack. She never got a chance though, because Reaper and Hitgirl had broken free from his restraints and attacked the two leaders.

Reaper had Phantom pinned to the ground, slamming his fist into his face multiple times. Reaper felt himself grinning as his fist connected to Phantom's face. After he had lost count on how many times he had punched him he began to wrap his hands around his throat and choke him to death. Phantom let out a chocked gasp as he drew a small throwing knife and stabbed it into Reaper's shoulder.

Reaper let out a scream before Phantom sent his foot into his face knocking him back onto the ground. Phantom got his feet and ran out the door leaving his men behind to deal with everyone else. Reaper was about to get up when he felt a boot stomp on his chest, pinning him to the floor. He looked up to see a bull man grinning from ear to ear as a few more splicers approached.

"Look what we got here boys, fresh meat." He grunted.

Just then another arrow hit one of the splicers in his shoulder knocking him down on the ground while another figure flew in from nowhere and tackled him around his waist, crashing him through a wall. Three of Blackbeard's men approached Reaper but were all gunned down by an unknown assailant. Reaper looked up to see the slender bionic girl Apollo with her wrist mounted machine gun on her right wrist.

"Are you okay?" She asked while helping her friend up. Reaper grunted when she grabbed his wound. She noticed this and quickly slapped some of her medical gel on it healing it in a matter of seconds. "Better?"

"Much, where's Phantom?" He asked as Theodosia flew in next Apollo.

"He ran away like a coward." She grunted while pointing at an opening. "Through there, Hitgirl went after Blackbeard over there."

"Okay, I'll go get him." He said while retrieving his scythe. "You guys clean up here then go help Hitgirl."

"Aren't you even curious why we are here?" Star asked while another girl cladded in a leather outfit and ski mask approached him. "Or if your friends are even okay?"

"Fine, how is everyone and why are you here?" He asked.

"Shadow and his team beat Riddler and Breeze had us follow you from the start. Just in case." Star stated.

"I know you guys, but who is she?" He asked referring to the girl in leather with the black bow and arrows on her back. She lifted her hands and pulled her mask off to reveal herself to be Kris, Sam's girlfriend.

"Kris, what the hell are you doing here?" He asked in astonishment.

"I don't really know to tell you the truth." She said shyly. "I wanted to repay you for helping me when I was kidnapped, but I also just wanted to prove to myself that I could take care of myself."

"Ally and I have been helping her in private along with Christina and Apollo." Star stated.

"Well, good for you, now let's end this." Reaper stated.

Just then a tank crashed through the walls and startled everyone in the warehouse. Reaper readied his scythe when Theodosia stopped him.

"We will clean up, you go and end this." She said.

He didn't need to be told twice. Normally he would be worried about leaving his crew to deal with a tank, but since they had their own Superman on the team, he knew they would be just fine.

* * *

(!)

Phantom was running down the docks while blood seeped through his mask from his broken nose. He cursed Flynn for humiliating him like that and vowed he'd make him pay. He ran down another dark alleyway when something hard as diamonds smashed into the side of his face.

He was sent flying ten feet and into a pile of crates. He felt the old wood splintering into his skin when he felt something grab his ankles and throw him through another warehouse wall. He rolled onto the floor feeling a kink in his neck as he looked up at the opening in the wall to see Seth. The tall African American man stood before him wearing a beige jacket and jeans with brown boots.

"Seth!" Phantom snarled. "What the hell are you doing here?"

"I heard you been gunning for our old team." He stated casually. "I heard you also wasted little Richie." His face dropped to furious as he stared down his former partner. "You know you always said that Flynn was an embossment, but that kid had balls. He started something he finished it. You, you get one scratch and you run like a bitch."

"Funny, so did Richie before I mutilated the little shit!" Phantom snarled.

Seth's eyes snapped and he roared in anger as he went over to pick a large crate. He threw it over at Phantom who fell to his knees and slid under the crate dodging it by inches. Phantom pulled out three throwing knives from each sleeve and threw six knives at Seth. They all stuck in his chest but they didn't stop him.

Seth charged at Phantom with his fist raised while Phantom's hidden knives slid into his hands. He ducked under Seth's fist and stabbed his knives into his stomach. Seth let out a gasp of air while Phantom grew a sadistic grin under his mask as he withdrew his blades from his stomach. Seth fell to his knees and started wide eyed at Phantom who spun his blades around in an effort to torment him, but Seth wouldn't give him the satisfaction. Phantom then held the blade mere inches for his face.

"Well Seth, it's been a hell of a ride, but it's time to say goodbye." Phantom chuckled.

"My thought exactly."

From the darkness Reaper's scythe swiped down towards Phantom. Phantom was surprised for a second, but quickly regained his composure and dived towards him like a wasp.

Phantom stabbed both of his knives rapidly at Reaper who quickly blocked with the shaft of his weapon. Sparks flew with each strike before Reaper swept the end of his weapon up and smacked Phantom upside his chin. Reaper came back around and swiped his blade across Phantom's mask cutting him across his face.

Phantom let out a scream, clenching his face with both hands as he stumbled around the empty warehouse. After a minute his screams turned to psychotic laughter. He gripped his mask and with a strong tug he ripped his mask off revealing his scarred face. His new scar was bleeding while his old scars had taken his face.

"Still got Croc's beauty marks I see." Reaper stated while placing his scythe straight up on the ground.

"Yeah, and now you've given me a new one." He chuckled. "Like father like son right?"

"You were always jealous that Waylon cared for me more, but that was because I honored his friendship." Reaper snarled. "While you just spat in his face."

"Yeah and that face mutated into a disgusting mutant freak." Phantom chuckled. "And you just couldn't see that coming could you. You were always slow Flynn."

"I was only slow because I wasn't running." Reaper said calmly as he gripped his scythe.

"I don't run, I strategize." Phantom defended.

"Bullshit, you ran from me, you ran from shadow and you even ran tonight!" Reaper snapped.

"Shut up you damn fool!" Phantom shouted.

He picked up his knives again and the two started to duel again.

Phantom swiped his blades at Reaper's head while he blocked with the shaft of his scythe. Reaper pushed back against his attacks and brought his blade down on Phantom. Phantom spun out of the way and threw another throwing knife at Reaper's head, but he quickly leaned back causing the small blade to miss his cheek by mere inches. Phantom let out a grunt out of annoyance and dived for Reaper's stomach like he did with Seth. Reaper was caught off guard and quickly dropped his scythe and grabbed both of Phantom's wrists.

Reaper wasn't fast enough though when he felt the tips of Phantom's knives break through his skin and dig into his flesh. Reaper let out a painful groan as he started pulling Phantom's wrist away and his blades out of his stomach. Reaper raised his boot and sent a kick into Phantom's stomach knocking him back a bit.

Reaper then slid his foot under his scythe and kicked it up into his hands. He quickly transformed it into his gun form and fired a few energy bolts at Phantom dodged every hit. He side stepped the last one and threw his left combat knife at Reaper. Reaper was faster this time and shot the knife turning it into dust.

But he was so focused on the knife that he didn't see Phantom move behind him. Phantom let out a high pitched howl as he brought his knife down towards Reaper's head. But Shadow had trained Reaper for moments like these. He reassembled his scythe and swiped it across Phantom's hand, but only ended up cutting the knife in half instead of Phantom.

"Damn you!" Phantom shouted. In a fit of rage he threw the handle at Reaper who simply dodged it with little effort.

"Time to end this Phantom!" Reaper shouted.

"Agreed!" Phantom roared as he threw multiple throwing knives at Reaper.

Reaper blocked a few, but a couple he missed and went into his leg and shoulder. Reaper let out a yelp as he went to pull out the knives, but Phantom was too quick and jump kicked his chest. Reaper fell to the ground and before he could get up Phantom was on top of him with his signature knife drawn and held against his neck.

"Well I hope Death appreciates that you're a fan, because you tow are going to meet real soon." Phantom snarled in a shaky voice. Reaper was ready to push him off when he saw a shadow in the distance. Like Hilary the shadow placed a finger over its mouth indicating him to be quite. It was then and there that Reaper knew whose shadow that was.

"Hey can I ask you something before I die?" Reaper asked causing Phantom to look at him confused. "When you killed Gary did you make sure he was dead and if so where did you leave him?" Phantom narrowed his eyes at him as he decided to answer.

"I stabbed him in his chest and left him up in the northern part of Gotham." Phantom said. "Why, what the hell does that matter for?"

"No reason." Reaper chuckled.

Phantom raised an eyebrow at what he was saying before the dark figure from before jumped down and sunk hiss fangs into his shoulder. Phantom screamed to the top of his lungs before throwing the figure over his shoulders and staggering back near the water. Phantom looked over to see the person helping g up Reaper and gritted his teeth when he realized who it was.

"GARY!" Phantom shouted at the tiger man who wore a black hooded jacket and blue jeans. His feet were bare but they were covered in orange fur with razor sharp nails.

"Hey buddy," Gary chuckled as he lifted the left flap of his coat showing his scar from where Phantom stabbed him. "Miss me?"

"How the hell are you alive you should have bled to death!" Phantom snarled.

"And I would have, if the alleyway you dumped me off in wasn't next to that robot chick's apartment that happens to have advanced medical equipment that healed me right up. After that I was laid up at her place for a few days when she gets a call from some chick she called Breeze saying to follow Reaper. My ears perked right up when I found out that my good buddy was still alive and gunning for your ass so I came here to see you off to hell."

"Y-You can't beat me." Phantom snarled. "No one can beat me!"

"Pack it in Phantom." Reaper said calmly. "You're broken, bloodied and outnumbered. You come at us the way you are now and your death will be inevitable."

"You don't get it do you?" Phantom asked while still walking towards the water, unaware of the bubbles that were rising beneath it. "I am better than all of you. I can kill all of you and I can."

Before he could finish the water beneath him erupted splashing all over the docks. Everyone looked over but all they could see through the water were a pair of yellow eyes. Reaper's face broke out in a smile as he knew the only person with those eyes were none other than Waylon. Phantom let out a scream before Killer Croc sunk his razor sharp teeth into his shoulders and dragged him down into the mercy depths of the ocean.

Reaper and Gary quickly ran over to the edge of the docks to see the bubbles slowly rising out of the water before stopping completely. The two friends stood there still shocked at what had just happened before Gary started chuckling.

"What's so funny?" Reaper asked.

"Well it's just a little funny." Gary said as he continued laughing. "Waylon always said he'd make something of Logan I just didn't expect it to be dinner."

Reaper got what he was saying and started to chuckle himself. His laughing soon ceased when he saw Phantom's knife in front of his feet. Reaper looked at the blade in disgust as he thought of all the lives it's taken. Richie's included. He raised his boot and stomped down on the blade snapping it in half before kicking it into the water along with its former owner.

(!)

Hitgirl was currently loading her guns as Blackbeard and his men opened fired on her. She was outside in scrapyard hiding behind an old speed boat awaiting the opportunity to fire back. When Blackbeard's men stopped to reload, she spun around her cover and unloaded both guns at Blackbeard and his men killing all expect him. When the two were face to gun both their guns were empty.

"How about dying with what dignity you have left." She said in a cold tone. Blackbeard looked into her dark violet eyes with his bright blue eyes. He gave her a smirk before nodding.

He threw his gun away and reached for his cutlass while she holstered her guns and reached for something under the back of her coat. She pulled out two dual swords with black handles and stainless steel blades both one sided. Blackbeard grinned madly while pointing his cutlass at her as she did the same with her blades. They stood like this for a few minutes waiting to see who would make the first move.

The tension was starting to kill Blackbeard to the point where he couldn't take it anymore. He lunged at Hitgirl and swatted the tip of his blade at her. She parried with her blades as quickly as he tried to stab her before he brought his sword down on her. She held her blades in an 'X' formation blocking his attack and locking blades.

Blackbeard's eyes were full of rage while Hitgirl remained calm about the whole fight. Like she knew she would be the victor. Blackbeard felt enraged and lifted his boot off the ground and into her stomach. She staggered back before Blackbeard started attacking like a mad man. His swings were heavy as each hit sent a tremor through Hitgirl's body. She started to lose the feeling in her hands before she ducked low and delivered a leg sweep knocking Blackbeard on his ass.

She quickly got up and started to stab at him, but he quickly rolled out of the way and got to his feet. He then took a stab at her but she dodged the blade and spun around him swiping her blade across his leg. Blackbeard let out a yelp as he stumbled on a nearby scrap pile clenching his bleeding leg. Hitgirl did a few twirls with her blades before taking another battle stance. Blackbeard chuckled at her skill as he staggered to his feet while using his sword to support himself.

"You are good kid, I'll give ya that much." He chuckled as he took a fencing pose. "Much tougher than your mother."

Hitgirl's eyes twitched and she soon engaged Blackbeard again. She brought her blades down on him and he deflected her every hit as best as he could. He was able to push her off for a moment and raised his sword to attack her, but she was much stronger than she looked and ended up cutting his blade in half.

His sword was now a small nub on a handle leaving him with no way to defend himself. He dropped the handle and raised his hands in defense while she held the tip of one of her blades mere inches from his face.

"Settle down now child." He chuckled sheepishly while she backed him into a corner. "I am unarmed and wounded. You've won let the police take it from here." She still remained silent, her blade shining bright from the moonlight and into her eyes. "You got the eyes of a killer I admire that, but alas I am weak and unarmed."

"So was my mother." She said in a monotone voice.

She raised her blade aiming for his throat when he lifted his foot and swung a discarded crowbar into his hand. He blocked the blade and wrapped he hooked end around her blade. With a rough pull he yanked the blade from her hand and smacked the other end of the weapon across her face knocking her down on the ground.

He let out a dark chuckle as he threw the crowbar away and picked up her second sword. He nudged his boot under her stomach and rolled her on her back placing his boot on her chest. Pinned to the ground by his foot and disoriented from the blunt force to her head she could only look up at the black haired man who was now holding her blade.

"You got a lot of heart kid I admire that." He complimented. "But that will only get you so far. Your mother, I'm not gonna lie. She was just easy prey to me. Hell you saw my handy work at that nightclub you should know by now I'm not after anything complicated like world domination or power." He held up his left index finger and middle finger. "Money and women that's all I want and that's all I need. Edward he gets his kicks by proving he's the smartest there is. He has a simple goal just like me, you on the other hand and all your renegade friends. You're chasing a setting sun. Sure it's beautiful to have but no matter how fast you run and how long you spent after it you will never have it. You see people like me, we run this world not you. So I am sorry for taking your mommy away from you, but if it's any consolation to you, you have put a smile on my face."

Blackbeard raised the sword ready to finish her off when an arrow struck through his wrist. He let out a painful shout, clutching his bleeding wrist as the sword fell. Hitgirl quickly grabbed the handle of her sword and with all of her might, stabbed it through his chest and through his heart.

His eyes went wide and his breath was choked while he stared into her cold dark colored eyes. She had the eyes of a killer, but deep down he knew she was still that little girl crying in the rain. With that in mind his expression changed from shock to happy as he fell to the ground with a smile on his face.

She spent countless minutes staring at his lifeless body ignoring everything around her, even Kris when she ran up to her and asked if she was okay. She just didn't know what to feel. Happy that her mother was avenged or angry at what she had become. She felt more eyes on her as she turned to see all of her teammates together. Gauntlet looked puzzled for a brief moment before taking off his motor cycle goggles. His eyes widened when he saw his that his girlfriend was here.

"Kris, what the hell are you doing here?" He asked.

"Paying back my debts." She said. She walked up to Breeze and handed her bow to her. "We're even now." She pushed the bow towards her for her to take when Breeze pushed it back towards her.

"Keep it." She said. Kris shocked at what she heard.

"What, no I told you I didn't want to do this." She said in her defense. "It was a mutual partnership."

"So keep it for a souvenir." Breeze shrugged. "I got no use for a bow, but you know how to use it so keep it."

"But."

"Hey come on let's go!" Shadow ordered. "We have to get going before Batman and Gordon gets here."

Everyone quickly took off but Hitgirl still couldn't move. She was about to collapse when someone grabbed her by the waist and lifted her up bridal style. She looked up and saw Flynn's hazel eyes and relaxed in an instant.

"Come on, let's go home." He said softly. She let out a girlish giggle something she thought didn't exist inside her and ran her hand down his cheek.

"Yeah." She whispered as he carried her off.

What would have taken her years to get over only took a few seconds as Blackbeard was now at the back of her mind. Maybe hers and her friend's goal was impossible to reach but she didn't care. If it meant sparing a girl the life she had she would gladly take down evil scum like Blackbeard any day of the week.

But right now being held in Flynn's arms it was all she ever wanted and all she would ever need.


	43. Chapter 43: Monster or Man?

**Chapter 43: Monster or Man?**

**Authors Note: Thank you all once again for your lovely reviews. This is gonna be a short epilogue to Reaper and Hitgirl's love story and next I think I am gonna do a two part story. Ronin and Whisper, I look back at some of my chapters and I don't really think I am showing how other characters develop with one another other than a few jokes and battle strategies. So I want to show how other character acted around one another. Hopefully it will turn out good and not into a big mess. Okay epilogue enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Batman.**

* * *

They say when things get bad they can't possibly get worse.

Not in Edward Nigma's case.

After the Shadow Warriors defeated him Phantom and Blackbeard and cured Man-Bat he was turned in to the police. The civilians he kidnapped along with Kirk Langstrom all pressed charges against him.

Kidnapping, attempted murder, crimes against humanity, harboring criminals and harboring stolen weapons. The only way Riddler would ever walk free would be in another life. For now he sat in a holding cell waiting for his transfer to a new cellblock in Arkham.

Riddler sat there with bruises covering his face and his suit torn up. He had just been staring at a stain on the dirty floor for who know how long when a black boot had stomped down on it. A smirk broke out on his face as he looked up to see Shadow.

"So, Sparrow," Riddler said. "Is this the part where you kill me? Torture me? All because I know who you are?" Shadow shook his head at him.

"I am not." Shadow said calmly. Riddler looked at him as if he was the one who was mad.

"But I know who you are?" He stated agitated at how calm he was. "I know who your team members are. Does that not mean anything to you?" Riddler was now up from his seat, fist clenched while Shadow continued to stare at him.

"Riddle me this:" Shadow started, Riddler's ears perked up and his expression dropped as he listened closely. "What time is it when an elephant sits on a fence?" Riddler looked confused. This was a question everyone knew the answer too.

"It's time to get a new fence." He answered to the assassin. "Everyone knows the answer to that one. It's worthless!"

"That's why my team and I are not going to kill you." Replied Shadow, inching his face towards Nigma's. "I know you, Edward Nigma. More than you do yourself. Riddles are your compulsion, your addiction. And a riddle that everyone knows the answer to is worthless in your eyes."

Riddler was left speechless. Was this man this thing really the same boy he encountered those few years ago? He tried to think of a comeback but couldn't instead he just sat there, silent and wondering.

"I am giving you a second chance Nidgma." Shadow continued. "But I warn you, Nigma, if you ever team up with people who wish to kill us, or put me and my team or innocent people in harm's way again…"

"You'll kill me?" Reaper asked playfully but was still trying to hide his fear.

"Worse," Shadow sneered. "I'll make you into a 'stupid caveman' like everyone else." This sent a shiver down Riddler's spine while Shadow took a contemplative pose. "Let's see I could beat senseless until you get amnesia or maybe I could lobotomize you. Yes, that's it a lobotomy."

The Riddler shot up from his chair and was now head to head with Shadow through the bars of his cell.

"You wouldn't do that!" Riddler snapped. "You're bluffing I can see it in your eyes! You and your team would never stoop that low!" Shadow took his glasses off and showed the flickering red eyes and veins from his Adonis power.

"Try me." He said showing off his Adonis power. Riddler remained calm even after being threatened by Shadow. "Besides, you know I don't intend to keep my promises for so long. Especially when it comes to turning over a new leaf." Shadow's eyes and veins faded and he turned to leave. "We'll see each other soon."

"I look forward to playing with you again." Riddler grinned.

"I hope not." Shadow muttered. He was almost gone when Riddler stopped him.

"Riddle me this: What makes a monster and what makes a man?" He asked. Shadow paused and turned to face him.

"The actions they do and r=the thoughts they think." Shadow said as he finally left the mad man's holding cell.

"Good answer." Riddler chuckled. "Wrong but good."

* * *

(!)

The next day at Gotham's cemetery Flynn, Gary and Seth were all standing in front of a headstone with Richie's name on it. Flynn promised that he would give him a funeral when this was all over and now that the whole Phantom Blackbeard incident was over he finally delivered.

Flynn's friends all gathered for a small service and would soon join them at the cemetery.

"This is just bullshit dude." Gary said. "He was a good kid he could have been whatever he wanted to be and that freak took him out."

"I know how you feel man." Seth said. "It's just like those girls who were abducted at that strip club. They were fucking innocent and they were only there to earn money for school or just enough to get a better life but some loser decided to rob them of their lives for their own benefit."

"So is that why you stuck around." Flynn asked him. "To protect the girls?"

"I couldn't just let them pull them off stage for that heaven crap." Seth spat. "So I was always there to make sure they were safe." His shoulders then slumped to the ground and his expression looked guilty. "Still, I didn't think they were kidnapping them off the streets."

"I know." Flynn grunted. Then in a fit of rage he stomped the ground. "Dammit, how the hell can we go on from this?"

"You make it your strength." A new voice said.

The three turned to see the warriors all dressed proper for the funeral. Flynn smiled when Hilary walked up to him and wrapped her arm around his. He then looked back up at his friends and smiled. He was thankful to have his

"Thanks for coming guys." Flynn said as he and Jayden shook hands.

"Hey, you were there when Damian threatened me." Blaze said. "You think I would just let you deal with this by yourself?"

"Thanks Blaze." Flynn said to the young boy.

"Not to mention you're our brother." Jason shot out. "You think we'd just forget about you?"

"Flynn, I know you carry a terrible burden, we all do." Jayden said motioning to everyone. "But it's that burden that makes you strong and what gives you that extra push to do what no one else can. But always remember you are never alone in all this."

Flynn thought about what he said and looked down at Hilary who was now just simply holding his hand. The two looked into each other's eyes and felt a warm feeling go through their hearts. Flynn looked up and nodded at his friends.

"You're right," He said as he took one last look at the headstone. He silently said his goodbyes to Richie and walked off with his friends. As they walked down the hill Flynn turned to his two former teammates. "So, what's up with you two, what are you going to do now?"

"I'm taking over the strip club," Seth said. "And first things first I'm gonna seal up that heaven room brick for brick."

"Yeah, and he needs a bouncer for the lovely ladies so that's where I come in." Gary grinned. Flynn shook his head at the two. They still were the same from when he met.

"Good, stay out of harm's way." Flynn said. They all shook hands and went their separate ways and hopefully towards a brighter future.

* * *

(!)

"Hilary hold still I have to fix your hair." Ally snapped as she ran a brush through her raven black hair.

"I don't know I just feel silly." Hilary said. She was currently sitting in front of a makeup table while Ally fixed her hair. The rest of the girls had just finished getting dressed. Ally quickly looked over all the girls and admired her handy work.

Kris wore high heels black, with a maroon colored miniskirt with a thin black belt and her top was a tight black shirt with a matching maroon top over it. Her short blonde hair was easy just a little spray and some dark eyeliner around her eyes for a more exotic look. Sam wouldn't be able to keep his hands off her.

Christina was simple since she wasn't afraid of showing off her body. She gave her a dark blue dress that was backless and tied around her neck along with a pair matching shoes. She also put in a few highlights for her dirty blonde hair. She knew Thomas would like it.

Theresa was tricky so she decided to keep it simple for her. All black her high heels, some tight capris pants with a yellow belt and a top that was also backless and tied up around her neck and waist that showed some side boob. Blaze was indeed a lucky little guy for getting such a hottie.

Jenny, she took pride in doing her sister's makeover. Her red hair she had tied up in a cute bun and for clothes she had a pair of laced heels and tight black pants with a shiny silver shirt which wasn't completely backless but showed off a good amount of skin. Jason better be nice to her about it or she would throw him down the nearest elevator shaft.

Sarah wore a cute dark pink skirt with a white top that was laced up in the front and a pair of black boots.. Her brown hair was no longer in a ponytail but now long and wavy. She looked like a little angel, hell she was an angel. Zack should be so lucky.

As for Ally herself, she wore a light blue skirt with it being long on the left side and leaving her right leg bare, she also wore a white top with a pair of matching boots and leather gloves. She had her fiery red hair tied up in a small bun as well but left some strands of hair out for a dirty look. She wasn't going to lie she did well tonight.

Which only left Hilary. She of course was way different from her traditional tomboy look. Her hair was smooth down from all the brushing her face glowed bright from the make-up and her body showed off all the right curves.

She wore a pair of black boots as well and a purple miniskirt with a silver chain belt. Her top was a tight purple vest that showed off the luscious curves of her breast. Ally though she looked stunning but all Hilary felt was dread and embarrassed.

"Relax." Ally said. "Flynn is going to love you in this outfit."

"But what if he doesn't, what if he thinks I look I don't know stupid?" Hilary asked her voice sounding so small and afraid. She then felt a hand on her shoulder and looked up to see Kris.

"Hey, I don't know Flynn that much but I know he would never think you would look stupid." She reassured making Hilary feel a little better. "And if he does think you look stupid then we'll just have to kick his ass so hard that the thought never crosses his mind again."

This made all the girls laugh making Hilary feel great about herself and Flynn. He would love her outfit and he would love her. She would make sure of it. Once Ally had finished her hair Hilary placed a small golden locket around her neck. Ally raised an eyebrow and thought it looked real good on her. Hilary saw her look and smiled up at her.

"It's a picture of me and my mother." She said sheepishly. "I think she would be happy for me."

"She is proud of you no matter where she is." Ally said while looking back at her girls. "All of us are, now let's go, line up girls just like we practiced." Ally ordered as all the girls stood side by side. They warped their arms around the next girl's waist and they all walked out in union.

The boys who were just sitting out in the living room waiting for the girls to show up were just talking about this and that when they heard the doors opened. The second they turned their heads their jaws dropped and their eyes widened at the sight of their girls.

When the girls saw their faces they mentally smiled, not wanting to show that they knew they were hot. Hilary saw Flynn's face and she couldn't help but grin when she saw the stunned look on his face. Everyone from the young boys like Zack and Blaze to the mature adults such as Marcas and Max were all staring at them as if they were angels.

"Hi boys." Ally said seductively. "We ready to go now?"

"Yes." They all answered as they got ready for the night.

* * *

(!)

The whole crew took a couple limos up to the most expensive nightclub in town. The only way you could get in here was either if you were rich, famous or a deadly criminal.

And as much as anyone truly knew he was all three.

The layout was blue with white lights along the walls while loud techno music played. One the warriors were in they each did their own thing. Jayden reserved a V.I.P lounge up on the second floor that was fitted with a small pad with couches and drinks all laid out. Jayden, Jason and Blaze hung out up there while Max and Marcas went over to the bar.

The rest went to the dance floor and would occasionally either dance of just go back to the lounge and just hang out. At the bar Marcas was just sipping a glass of vodka while Max drank water.

"How come you don't drink and loosen up?" Marcas asked trying to break the silence. "It's not a sin to just let go some time and have some fun."

"I know that." Max said. "It's just…I don't know my past just affects me sometimes."

"You shouldn't let that happen to you." Marcas reassured. "If you do you'll just be stuck asking yourself the same question over and over, 'What could I have done differently?'."

"I had a girl man." Max said. "I lost her to some bad people who were also after my grandfather. They got them both and I am still alive." Max started to look sad and Marcas understood where he was coming from. "I think about it a lot. I'm still here and they aren't."

"I know how you feel when I was a boy I lost the only girl I cared about." Marcas sympathized. "I but I did my best to move on. It wasn't easy but Ally was there to help me."

"Is that what you are trying to do for me?" Max asked as he stared at the Russian.

"Yes."

Max thought about this for a second and motioned towards the bartender.

"Two shots of gold slick please." Max said. The bartender nodded and a second later showed up with two shot glasses and a bottle of vodka. After he poured it the two took their glasses and clang them together.

"To your health." Max said.

"To your future." Marcas said as the two took their drinks and slammed the glassed on the counter.

Back over at the lounge Sam and Kris were talking about Kris's recent exploits.

"Look all I'm saying is that we could be both students and heroes at the same time." Sam said in a vain tone. "I don't get what you are being so angry for?"

"I don't want to join your team, the last time I did it a mad man nearly killed us all and when you got these." Kris said as she tapped Sam's bear arms indicating the gauntlets that were hidden. "I nearly got arrested if Mr. Wayne hadn't decided to press charges."

"Then why did you help us the other night?" Sam asked.

"It was payback towards that guy who kidnapped me and to repay my debt too you guys. Nothing more." Kris said while taking a sip from her soda. Sam still wasn't buying it.

"Or maybe you wanted to get a taste of our old life." He insisted. "You had that desire to wield your bow again and you saw the opportunity to do it."

"Look, I like you Sam, ever since we were kids and I want to give us another chance." She said with sincerity. "But I don't want to be Gauntlet and well I don't know what my name would be but I just want to graduate high school get my scholarship and go to college."

Sam could tell that he was digging a hole and if he kept talking it would only get deeper. He wanted to keep Kris by her at all times and protect her but he couldn't do that if she never wanted to see him again. So, he decided to let it go.

"Okay, let's just enjoy ourselves and what we already have." He smiled down at her. She smiled back and curled up with him on the couch.

"Thank you."

Down on the dance floor the girls were the center of attention as their bodies moved like water to the beat of the music. Ally was really proud of her girls they were having a good time tonight and they looked great. She looked over at Flynn and Hilary who were sitting down at one of the booths just making out. She smiled at the couple and smiled before some familiar hands grabbed her by the waist. She turned and smiled when she saw Jayden's blue and green eyes.

"Hey beautiful." He complimented smoothly.

"Hello handsome." She said as the two started dancing.

Over at the lounge with Flynn and Hilary the two finally broke away and stared into each other's eyes. Her violet eyes looking into his hazel eyes, the two just lost in the moment. Hilary swallowed the lump in her throat and smiled softly at Flynn.

"I'm so happy right now." She whispered.

"Me too." He said back.

"By the way, what have you been working on?" She asked. "Everyone always notices you skipping meals to go down to your hidey hole and no one sees you except when you leave for work or when we do our 'other' job."

Flynn really wasn't expecting that as he looked away shyly. Could he really just tell everyone what he was doing? He didn't even feel one hundred percent sure about his project. But then again that's how he felt about his relationship with Hilary and they were doing well so far. He picked up his glass of water and downed the cold beverage loosening up his dry throat.

"Tonight, when we all get home I promise." He said. This made Hilary happy as she wrapped her arms around his neck. Their moment was interrupted when Sarah stumbled into their booth and crashed right on them.

"Oh, sorry guys." She slurred. The two looked at her confused. Why was she talking so weird they wondered?

Hilary then looked down at Sara's right hand to see a small plastic cup filled with what looked like green jello. Her eyes widened as Sarah let out a hiccup.

"Sarah, honey where did you get that and what is it?" Hilary asked real slowly.

"Oh, um this is just some jello that nice lady was giving out." Sarah said as she pointed to the waitress who was holding a tray filled with multi-colored jello.

Hilary quickly took the cup and held it to her lips letting the green gelatin slide down her throat. Her face scrunched as she started gagging out.

"What is it?" Flynn asked.

"It's a jello shot, though I think they used more vodka than jello." Hilary spat as she set the cup down. "Hilary how many have you had?"

"Umm…this many?" She said holding up three fingers on her right and two on her left.

"Five!" Hilary shouted. "You had five of these?"

"Yuuupppp!" Sarah belched. This caused the couple to laugh for a moment before Hilary took the young girl in her arms. "You're lucky Ally is dancing otherwise she would have your ass painted red."

Flynn chuckled at the thought while looking at his watch. They had been here for a few hours and they figured it was time to go. Flynn looked over at the dance floor and he let out a grunt when he saw Blaze and Zack arguing with a couple of college kids.

"Hey I already have a girlfriend, so don't blame me because your girl is a slut!" Blaze shouted at the guy who was restrained by his boys.

"You grabbed her ass you fucking little punk!" He snapped at Blaze. "Now it's gonna cost you, so how much money you got?"

"Wow, did you seriously just demand money for that flirtation." Zack chuckled. "You really know how to make a girl feel special loser and she grabbed his ass he was pushing her drunk ass off him so she owes him money."

"Fuck you, you know who I am?" The boy snapped.

"Bobby Alistair." Jayden said as he and the rest of the gang showed up. "Daddy's trust fund sponge of a son. You were just as much a pain in the ass in high school."

"Jayden Warney?" Bobby chuckled. "I thought your ass was dead."

"Nothing can kill me, and dead is what you are going to be if you don't walk the fuck away and just go about your business." Jayden threatened.

"Dead, you mean like your stupid brother?" Bobby chuckled causing Jayden to tense up. "Though it could be worse, you could have ended up like that dumb bitch Gordon."

"Shut up you stupid bastard." Flynn whispered to himself as he saw Jayden's lip twitch.

"How is she though? Maybe, I should swing by her pad and show her a good time not that she'll feel anything." He laughed again.

That did it.

Jayden was on him smashing his fist into his face and into the floor. The rest of Bobby's friends tried to step in but were quickly disposed of while everyone tried to pry Jayden off of Bobby.

Marcas eventually pulled him off and dragged him off to the elevator. Once they got to the limo Jayden felt like a billion dollars. When asked he said it was because he always wanted to knock that little shit out.

* * *

(!)

Back at home everyone was waiting in the living room after dropping Zack, Kris, Jenny, Theresa and Christina off Flynn wanted to show his secret project to everyone.

After about ten minutes of waiting Flynn finally arrived at the penthouse with an exited expression on his face.

"Okay you guys ready?" Flynn asked, everyone nodded. "Okay, come on in Jack."

Just then from out of the doorway a slender robot with the form of a human but clearly a robot stepped in. His body was as tall as a regular sized human and his body work was just like a robot you would see in a sci-fi movie. His eyes and mouth were just installed to make him look somewhat normal and his body color was all metallic.

"Hello everyone." He greeted. "I am Assistant Droid Model One but please call me Jack." He responded politely. Everyone was shocked to see how polite the robot was and how well he moved. He wasn't some assembly line robot he was almost like a person.

"Flynn," Jayden asked carefully. "Why do I get the feeling this isn't just some robot that runs on a microchip?"

"Because he isn't." Flynn stated.

"Wait, I don't mean to bash your work, but you missed our games because of this?" Blaze asked.

"Blaze, don't be mean." Ally snapped. "Though it is strange we could build these at one of our factories in a single day."

"No, the body you see here is only temporary, well actually it's. Here let me just show you." Flynn said as he moved behind the robot known as Jack. "Jack, I'm gonna unplug you from this alright?"

"Alright, just don't break me otherwise you'll have to clean me up." Jack joked.

"I can't break you I built you to last." Flynn said as he pressed a few buttons. The back of Jack's head opened and after a little tinkering Flynn pulled out a round glowing sphere that glowed as bright as the sun. Flynn grinned as he held up the sphere. Everyone's eyes widened as they looked at it closer. "This is what I've been working on."

"Flynn is that what I think it is?" Jayden asked.

"Yup, and AI." Flynn smiled.

"You mean you created an artificial life?" Thomas asked.

"Yup, yup and this is what I was talking about AD-1." Flynn said. "Assistant Droid one. This friend's is just a small fraction of what Jack could be. You see when I was a boy my father and Thomas Wayne along with Lucius have spent many years doing what they could for Gotham's citizens." He explained. "My father before he died had thought of a way to make life easier for that of the middle class and lower class citizens. A fleet of droids that could help out with any problem. Whether it is simply cleaning or even difficult things such as fixing a car these guys could do it no problem."

"What stopped them from being made?" Sam asked.

"Well my father's death for starters." Flynn said causing a few to look away. "But there was also a lack of technology and mostly 'what if's' like what if a terrorist got a hold of it or what if they just went mad. So my father left it for me in his safety deposit box for me to work on."

"And you want me to mass produce it?" Jayden asked.

"Well, sort of." Flynn said. "I want to expand on this and then make more of those only better." He pointed at the lifeless droid. "Once I've really perfected this I want to see about mass production and then eventually selling them to the public."

"Well, we'll have to really make sure they won't end up like a lot of sci-fi horror movies where they end up killing us but I think if we can perfect this we can make it work." Jayden said. "Look we'll talk about it more tomorrow okay I need to get to bed."

"Alright and thanks for listening." Flynn said as everyone said their goodnights while Ally carried a passed out Sarah to her bed room.

Flynn was also getting ready for bed, after plugging Jack back into his pod when he felt something pounce on him. He looked over his shoulders to see that it was Hilary.

"What are you doing?" He asked while she pushed him on his bed and closed the bedroom door.

"This." She said as she kissed him deeply.

The next day, everyone was eating breakfast and talking about what they were going to do today. Flynn walked into the room with his hair looking messier than usual as everyone looked at him. Jayden gave him a grin he stood there dumbfounded.

"Well looks like I'm not the only one who got lucky last night." He grinned while everyone else laughed their asses off. Flynn's face burned red as he tried to explain himself.

"N-No, I was just…doing…stuff." He defended poorly.

"I'll say." Hilary said as she walked into the living room looking completely rejuvenated. She was wearing Flynn's robe as she tied the knot around her waist and smacked him across his ass. "What's for breakfast?"

"Judging from the look of it you had yourself a sausage link and a couple of eggs." Jayden chuckled.

"That's it!" Flynn shouted as he tackled Jayden to the ground. Hilary ignored them and sat down at the bar looking over the spread.

"Seriously do we have any sausages and eggs?" Hilary asked.


	44. Chapter 44: Lotus and Double J

**Chapter 44: Lotus and Double J**

**Authors Note: Hey, once again thank you all for your support and what not. I know I said it but I am going to have a page on my story dedicated to all of the oc's so we all remember who they are what they wear and what not. I know I do a decent job describing them but I want to make sure you guys aren't confused when I talk about characters. It will be a while but I will probably put it on my story or my homepage soon. Okay Whisper and Ronin story arc enjoy. And for you fellow supporters Daniel Wilks has just started up his Gauntlet fanfic called Flame's Beginning so give it a looksee please. **

**Disclaimer: Batman not mine DC's.**

* * *

In a small cabin in the forest outside Gotham a young boy and his grandfather were currently climbing a tree around their house. The grandfather was sitting on the top comfortably while the boy struggled in the middle. He was currently clinging to the tree trunk.

"Grandpa, I need help." The boy shouted.

"Maxwell you're ten years old stop acting like a baby and get your ass up here." The grandfather shouted.

"I hate you." The boy whispered.

"What was that?" The grandfather asked coyly. "I can't hear you from all the way down there."

"I said I hate you!" The boy shouted in anger as he looked up at his grandfather.

"What?" He asked.

The boy enraged started clawing up the tree and struggled against the bark tearing at the palm of his hands. He hated how his life had turned out. His mother and father were murdered and he was left with his old school soldier grandfather. He took him out today to teach him to climb but he wasn't having as much fun as his grandpa. Course all he was doing was just making fun of him.

When he finally made it to the top he was ready to tell his grandfather off when he realized that he saw he was gone. He was confused for a moment when he heard a voice from down below.

"What?"

Max looked down and saw his grandfather standing on the ground smirking at him. Max let out another snarl and started to climb down the tree. He was so angry that he didn't see where he was stepping and slipped on a branch.

He fell down to the ground scratching his wrist on a branch. Before he hit the ground his grandfather leaped through the air and caught him before he landed. The two landed safely on the ground and the grandfather placed him on his feet.

"Let me see your wrist." He said as he took Max's wrist.

"Go away!" Max shouted as he took his wrist away. "Why bother having me if you don't even care. Why don't we go back to never even knowing each other?"

"Hey come on, I know we aren't buddies but I'm still your grandpa Leo." The grandfather chuckled. "Come on I'll take you down to this nurse she can make your wrist feel better."

Thirteen years later Maxwell was now an adult walking with his girlfriend Abigail McTavish. She was the daughter of the nurse who healed his wrist and they have been together ever since.

"Hey tomorrow I'm making Leo dinner for his birthday." He said. "You want to come over you know he loves it when he sees us together."

"Sounds great." The red haired girl said. "By the way there's something I need to tell you."

"What's up?" Max asked.

"I love you Max Daniels." She said softly.

She then ran away playfully while Max chased after her. The next night he got over to his grandfather's house but started to panic when he saw multiple dead bodies around his grandfather's house cladded in black jump suits.

"Max." Leo shouted as he walked up to his doorway with blood pouring from his stomach.

"Grandpa, what's happening?" He asked as he held his grandfather up.

"Listen, we don't have much time." Leo grunted. "I lied to you when I told you I was an ex solider."

"What, what do you mean?" Max asked.

"Max, I am an assassin for a dark organization, under the Head of The Demon." He grunted. Max looked at him confused not understanding what he was talking about. "They are an organization that believes in wiping out evil even at the cost of innocent lives. One mission I was ordered to bomb a building in order to prevent a mob boss to get away but I couldn't do that without killing many innocents."

"I don't understand what does this have to do with everything that's happening." Max asked still freaking out.

"I'm a ronin I abandoned my mission, my master and my order. I have been hiding ever since and they found me and tried to kill me." Leo explained. "They do not tolerate failure or desertion and they will kill anyone to get to their target."

Max's eyes widened as he quickly ran into the house. When he entered the kitchen his breathing halted, his heart stopped and tears flowed down his cheeks.

"Abby." He whispered as he looked down at his fallen lover.

"Max." Leo whispered as he staggered into the room.

Max still paid no attention as he held his love in his arms.

"I know it hasn't been easy living with me, but all the years you've been living with me I have been secretly training you." Leo grunted as he pulled out two small knives that were curved like a saber tooth tigers fangs. "These are my scalers, for years I have used them to put the wrong things right now, you can do the same…"

Leo let out one last breath and fell to the ground lifeless. Max was now all alone and left with nothing. Nothing but his blades and his goal. He was now a lone wanderer a master less warriors. The Ronin.

* * *

(Four years later)

At Gotham High school was just ending as some of the younger Shadow Warriors were just getting ready to leave. Jenny and Theresa were staying after school that day for cheerleading while Kris and Christina were staying after to complete a project. Sam, Blaze and Jason along with Zack were also staying behind for basketball practice.

Sarah on the other hand was done with all her work and took no part in any extracurricular activities aside from working at the library or staying after for tutoring but she was so good that her students where all set for the rest of the year. So now she was at her locker getting ready to go home when someone leaned up on the locker next to her.

"Hi Zack." Sarah said while putting her books back. The young man grinned as he watched her get ready to leave.

"Hello my love." He said playfully. "Heading home for the day?"

"Yes, I take it you're going to practice?" Sarah asked.

"Yeah, but I get done early tonight I figure we could just hang out at your place or go out." He asked coyly as he rubbed his hands together.

"Sorry Zack, but another time." She said. "I've been up all night studying and working on my science project and I just want to go home and decompress for the rest of the night." She closed her locker and looked over to see he bum look on his face. "But, I am free tomorrow afternoon so we could hang out then if you want?"

Zack looked down at her to see her bright blue eyes giving him a teasing look. He ran a hand through his short blonde hair and chuckled shyly. He could never resist those eyes they were one of the many reasons he fell for her.

"Sounds good." He says.

Just then he was shoved into the locker by some guys wearing black coats and masks. Zack gave them an angry glare while they stood there trying to intimidate them.

They weren't.

"Why don't you kiddies watch where you're going?" The leader said. "We're the Shadow Warriors we're professional killers."

"Are you kidding me?" Sarah asked bitterly. "You morons don't even know how to work a calculator let alone a gun. Speaking of which Shadow Warriors are peace keepers not thugs Walter!"

Everyone who was watching let out chuckles and groans as the leader known as Walter stood in his spot in anger. He stomped towards Sarah and stared down at her.

"You better apologize." Walter warned. "You know what I am?"

"Ugly all day?" She stated bluntly.

Walter raised a fist to strike her but was interrupted when Zack grabbed his wrist and threw him against the wall. Walter's shoulder made a loud 'thudding' noise against the wall and let out a grunt of pain. Walter was ready to retaliate when a woman came out of the crowd and stopped the fight.

She was a cross between Asian and Caucasian woman around twenty eight with long black hair and brown eyes. She had a strict look on her face as she ripped the mask off of Walter's face.

"Ms. Suzaki?" Walter stuttered.

"Walter, how many times do I have to tell you to stop dressing in this ridiculous outfit?" She snapped.

"But we're Shadow Warriors haven't you heard?" He asked. "We keep the peace."

"Believe it or not I have done research on them and I know of their goal." She said. "While many may think they are killers I believe they are peacekeepers and I will not have you slander their name by bullying people." She had now backed Walter into a corner as she continued scolding him. "Now get out of here before I report you to the police 'Shadow Warrior'."

Everyone laughed at them while Walter held his head down in anger and shame. He gave a deadly glare at Zack and Sarah before he and his friends left the building while Jayden and Max walked up to them.

"Hey guys." Jayden greeted. "You alright?"

"Yeah, we are fine." Sarah said. "Just some idiots who think they're tough when they are just sponging of the reputation off of others like the Shadow Warriors because they are too cowardly to earn some respect for themselves."

"Screw them," Jayden snorted. "Punks like them are just acting tough in order to get what they want."

"Power and fame is not what the Shadow Warriors are about." Max said. "They just want to keep the peace for all to walk the streets safely both day and night."

"You two sure do know a lot about them." The teacher from before said. Max turned to her and his eyes widened a little at the woman. "Sorry, I am Keilynn Suzaki. My friends call me Kei for short."

"Jayden Warney, this is my escort Maxwell Daniels, we just call him Max for short." Jayden introduced. He then noticed the stares Man and Kei were giving each other. They were ogling each other. Jayden grinned as he stood next to Max. "So, you seem to know a lot about the Shadow Warriors, what is your interest?"

"Oh, well they are a little extreme but I know they have good intentions." She said with admiration in her voice. "They only want peace, if not for themselves then for the rest of humanity."

"They do want that, but that doesn't mean they wouldn't want that peace and happiness for themselves in their sunset years." Max said. Kei gave him a playful look as she held her books. "You work here Ms. Suzaki?"

"I am a teacher's aide at the chemistry lab." She said. "Hopefully I can get my degree for criminal law next year."

"You want to be something in criminal law?" He asked.

"Hopefully something of a detective or a forensics scientist." She said.

"Well um, good luck." Max stuttered. Kei blushed and held out her hand.

"Thank you and good meeting you." She said as Max shook her hand. She let out a giggle and quickly skipped away as Max felt something in his hand. He looked down and saw a note in his hand with her name and phone number on it. Sarah and Jayden walked up next to him and patted him on his back.

"Congrats you got yourself a girl." Sarah chuckled.

"What?" Max asked.

"She likes you dude." Jayden said.

"No, I can't she's a student and I'm well complicated." He said in a low voice and his face started to frown.

"You're something she admires." Jayden said with a grin. "You heard her, she thinks what we do is a public service, which it is."

"Give her a call, she's really nice Max." Sarah encouraged. "Why are you so afraid?"

"I'm not afraid I just don't want to complicate her life." Max sighed.

"You won't now come on, let's get the kid home." Jayden said. Max let out another sigh and nodded as Sarah said her goodbyes to Zack. Sarah then ran up to Jayden with a curious look on her face. "What's up?"

"Zack just got a call from his mom." She said confused. "She wanted to tell him she would be late tonight because someone just stole a case of blood packs from the hospitals freezer."

"Blood packs?" Jayden asked dumfounded. "Of all the drugs and equipment who the hell would want to steal blood packs?"

"You want to look into it?" Max asked.

"Yeah sure, isn't like we have anything better to do." Jayden shrugged.

* * *

(!)

Meanwhile, in a dark office a woman in her mid-forties was currently sipping what looked like red wine from a wine glass as she watched countless monitors of television. Some were shows and most of them were news channels keeping her up to date with current events. She was so into her monitors that she didn't hear one of her men come in.

"Ms. Johnson?" The man asked.

"Yes Richard?" The woman asked with a dark glee in her voice.

"Our men have just taken out Falcone's two top lieutenants and acquired this." He said as two more men brought in a couple fetal briefcases. They placed them on the black desk and opened them up.

One was filled with incriminating evidence on some judges, the district attorney and mob lawyers and the rest were files on corrupt board members in both Wayne Enterprises and Warney-Tech. The other was filled wall to wall with wads of cash, possibly for Falcone after he gave them the evidence.

"Thank you Richard that will be all." She said with a wave of her hand. Richard bowed and snapped his fingers motioning for his men to follow him as he left.

While she continued to watch T.V. she finished off the rest of her drink with a slurp as the thick liquid coated the inside of the glass with red muck. She got up from her leather chair in front of the T.V's and walked towards her small fridge. She was cladded in a long black dress with an exposed back and ran a hand through her short dirty blonde hair. When she made it to her fridge she bent down and opened it up revealing multiple blood packs lying on top of one another.

She grabbed one at random and nudged the door closed with her foot as if she were just grabbing a soda from the fridge. She walked over to her desk and set her glass down as she unscrewed the red cap on the nozzle. While she tended to what she called a drink one of the T.V's came up on a segment with Jayden Warney outside of Gotham High today. He along with his bodyguards was currently bumping though a crowd of reporters while dragging a girl behind him.

"Mr. Warney, we still never got a comment on what happened to you and the late Hush." A female reporter asked.

"Here's a comment, f**k off. I gotta get my kid home." He snapped as he was censored by the news.

"Speaking of which, why did you adopt all these children when you yourself have just turned twenty-one?" A male reporter asked.

"Because these kids have the potential to do well, and I don't want to see it all goes to waste." He grunted as a big Russian man opened his limo door.

"What about the rumors that you had a sexual affair with Barbra Gordon?" The same man asked.

Jayden flipped out on him and tackled him to the ground. Jayden's security guards Max and Marcas pulled him off the reporter as the camera panned over to Sarah. Johnson's eyes narrowed at the screen and quickly sealed up the blood bag and reached for her remote.

She rewinds it back to the image of Sarah. She knew she saw this girl before she just didn't know where. She was definitely familiar even for a girl of her age. Not that a crime lord such as herself goes around harassing sixteen year old girls, but she knew she meant to kill her at one point.

Then she remembered she had something in her possession that could help her remember. She went over to her wall safe and undid the lock quickly opening it to retrieve a small wooden box. She carefully set it on her desk and opened it revealing multiple newspaper articles.

Some read 'Double J strikes again' while others gave her full name. This article in particular.

'Jackie Johnson arrested and sentenced to death' the article read.

Her face still scrunched every time she looked at the article and the two Private Eyes who found her. She was doing a job selling organs on the black market and was making a killing both financially and literally. When one day she and her men were ambushed by a whole damn SWAT team. The reason why is they had a tracer on one of the corpses who happened to be their friend and activated it when he went missing.

Afterwards, since she was apparently doing crimes against humanity she was given the death penalty. She rolled her eyes at the memory of how the judge had said she was a monster for kidnapping and harvesting people for money, when she saw it as a public service. Cheap organs around the corner were a good deal for her.

But as she looked at the husband and wife she saw the similarities between them and the girl. Then it hit her like a bolt of lightning as a sadistic grin grew on her face. She was the girl she couldn't find when she murdered her parents.

When Jackie was on death row she made a call for her men to rig some explosives to her cell and break her out. She escaped and was ready to leave town, but not before wasting to two Canadian backwash's.

She made it to their apartment and knew that the only ones who live there was the mother the father and the girl. Jackie remembered stabbing them both repeatedly but she was so busy having fun she completely forgot about the girl. Her brows then furrowed when she remembered she couldn't get her hands on the brat because someone else was in that room that night.

The man with no face she would later know him as The Question. He came in and tore her men apart. She would have fought him, but the cops were closing in so she just burned the apartment down instead.

She thought she killed the brat but now she knew for certain that the girl she was now staring at on the T.V was the daughter of those two cops. Jackie let out a dark chuckle as she reached for her phone and punched in a few numbers.

"Richard, I need you to get me a background check, on a girl by the name of Sarah Copeland." She said while sipping her blood.

"Right away Miss." Richard said on the other line.

Jackie let the blood pour down her throat and let out a sigh of content. She then dipped her right index finger in the glass and drew a heart on the screen of Sarah's face.

"I can't wait to taste you my sweet little morsel." She said while watching the blood drip down the screen completely unaware of the bug under her desk.

On the floor beneath Jackie's office a man wearing a blue trench coat, fedora and black gloves listened to everything she had just said through his ear piece. The man let out a snarl and his face would show signs of anger if he had one to begin with.

"You will not the chance to even smell her, let alone taste her you disgusting monster." The man snarled while trying to keep his voice neutral.

* * *

(!)

While Double J made her plans another dark figure was also watching T.V only she was eyeing up Max. Her face broke out in a grin as she looked up at the other woman standing next to her.

"Mistress, it's him, it's Ronin." The girl exclaimed.

"I know Lotus." Talia Al Ghul said.

"Mistress please, I must go after him." She said in a jittery voice that was filled with desire and insanity.

"You really want to get the one that got away don't you?" Talia asked playfully. "You do know that he will blame for well, you know."

"I don't care." She said as she pulled out her kunai's. "I need to kill him, for our order."

"You and I know this has nothing to do with the order." Talia insisted as Lotus eased up a bit. She hung her head in shame and turned to her mistress.

"You are right, but I was given a chance to get rid of him again. Please let me have him." Lotus pleaded. Talia was hesitant at first but gave in to her young warriors demands.

"I will allow this." She said as Lotus's head shot up with a huge grin on her face. "But, you are only to go after him. If you attack any of the other Shadow Warriors especially Jayden, I will leave you wherever I find you. Agreed?"

"Agreed." Lotus answered almost immediately as she saw the green eyes of her mistress, they burned with caution at her as a question crossed her mind. "If I may be so bold mistress, why do you care so much about that boy?"

"That is none of your concern." Talia snapped. "Now, go and get ready, the sun is about to set and with the way Double J and Falcone have been acting they will definitely attract the attention of Ronin. Now go."

"Yes mistress." Lotus said as she ran off to collect her things.

Talia now alone, sat down in Lotus's chair and pulled out a pendant with a picture of a baby boy inside. She let out a heartfelt sigh and held the pendant to her chest as she whispered only one name.

"Jayden…"

* * *

**Okay, I know I probably caused a few eyebrows to rise and some stomachs to churn, but everything will be explained in time. Now quick Bio.**

**Keilynn Suzaki Age Twenty eight and a cross between again and Caucasian. Has black hair and dresses in a normal college girl outfit. Jeans shirt coat. **

**She is on the top of her class and a supporter of the Shadow Warriors and a future love interest of Ronin.**

**Lotus, not too many details. Age 21, Asian, assassin and has an unhealthy obsession with Max/Ronin. Some jobs she's great some are sloppy and unprofessional. Is Ronin's enemy.**

**Double J Jackie Johnson. She is a criminal overlord she is an expert in combat, guns, knives and explosives.**

**She is 45 wears a black dress with a red scarf and has high heels matching the dress. In combat and army camo suit. Why she drinks blood find out next chapter. Is Whisper's enemy.**


	45. Chapter 45: A New Trail

**Chapter 45: A New Trail**

**Authors Note: Yay, I am glad I got everyone so interested in this new arc I was a little worried. Okay, like I explained before, I want to show more character interactions so I will be showing how other oc's interact with one another. So I hope everyone likes the ways I write their character's and enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Batman.**

* * *

A small girl was watching her cartoons and sitting on the couch while sucking her juice box dry. She was ready to throw it away when her mother walked in with another juice box along with a grilled cheese sandwich.

"Here you go Sarah." Her mother said sweetly. The young Sarah smiled brightened her mother's day as she took the sandwich.

"Thank you mommy." She said as she sat down at the table and devoured her sandwich. While she ate and watched T.V. her father had walked into the living room with an angered expression on his face. His eyebrows were furrowed and his footsteps were heavy as he grabbed his wife by her shoulder.

"She's broken out." Her father snarled. Her Mother's eyes widened but quickly hardened as she stared into her husband's eyes.

"What do we do?" She asked.

"First we have to," He was interrupted by a loud crash on his front door. The couple both jumped when it happened again and the father pulled out his gun. "I want you to take Sarah and get out of here." He said as walked over to the door.

"Daddy?" Sarah whispered as tears rolled down her cheeks.

"Go with your mother Sarah." Was all he said as he turned around the corner and disappeared from her line of sight.

That was the last time she saw him.

"Sarah, come with mommy." She said frantically as she grabbed her child's little arms tight and dragged her across the room.

While they were walking towards the window towards the fire escape a thug broke his way in wielding a shotgun. Sarah was scared and looked away and held her hands over her ears as a loud gunshot erupted in the room.

Sarah peeked over her shoulder to see the man fall to the ground dead. She then heard the gunshots from the main doorway die down and she started to panic.

"Sarah honey." Her mother said with worry in her voice. She bent down and opened the cabinets under the sink. "I need you to hide in here and no matter what do not come out."

"But why what's going on?" Sarah whimpered.

"Just do it, don't argue with me!" She shouted. Sarah sniffled while crouching into the cabinets. Before she closed the door her mother wrapped her arms around her. "And know that no matter what happens we will always love you." She quickly pulled away and shut the cabinets.

Sarah held her knees close to her chest and sobbed quietly while her mother dealt with the intruders. She would beat them, she was the best cop there ever was so she would beat them and then everything would be fine.

Just then she jumped when something crashed into the counter where she was hiding under. She dared to peek out of the cabinets as she heard the sound of two women fighting. She recognized one voice was her mother's but the other was unfamiliar.

She then heard her mother let out a groan and then the sound of something heavy falling to the ground. She carefully peeked out of the cabinet and saw her mother's eyes staring into hers only they were…lifeless.

Sarah held her breath, fighting the cries in her throat. She then looked up to an old blonde lady wearing a soldier's uniform and holding a bloody knife in her hands. Sarah grimaced when she saw her raise the blade to her lips and licks the blood off of it.

"Where is the girl?" She asked.

"We don't know." One of the thugs said. "She probably ran out of the window while her mom distracted us."

"No, she is still here, I can smell her fear." She swooned as she inhaled her scent. "Find her."

Right before her men could find her. Sarah caught the sight of another man, only instead of a typical thug look he actually looked like a detective. He wore a suit underneath his long blue trench coat and a fedora as well. He brought his hands up behind one of the thug's neck and snapped it.

"Double J I presume?" The man asked in a monotone voice.

The blonde haired woman quickly attacked the man but he countered her attack by breaking her arm. She let out a painful snarl as she quickly pulled out an incendiary grenade and threw it at the man. The grenade went off and the flames quickly engulfed the apartment while Double J leaped out of the broken window.

Sarah let out a loud scream as she felt the flames surround her. She let out another yelp when the cabinet door opened to reveal the man from before but only to see no face.

"Go away!" She screamed.

"It's alright I'm here to help." He grunted as the flames started to rise. But still Sarah refused to move. The man let out another huff as he reached into his pocket and pulled out a vial. He sprayed it on his face and peeled it off.

* * *

(!)

Sarah awoke in a cold sweat when she felt someone running their hand through her hair. She looked up and realized that she was sleeping on top of Ally while they were watching T.V. and she was stroking her hair like she usually does.

"Are you okay?" Ally asked as she ran a strand of hair between her index and middle finger. Sarah let out a sigh of comfort as she snuggled up to Ally.

"I had a bad dream about my parent's death." Sarah said in a weak voice. Ally tensed up for a moment and then wrapped her arms around her tightly.

"I'm sorry." She whispered.

"It's okay." She smiled while looking at the T.V. "You've helped me move on, sister."

"Hey what about me?" Hilary snapped while sitting on the leather recliner. "I helped you out sometimes."

"Yes, thank you Aunt Hilary." Sarah snickered along with Ally while Hilary grumbled.

"Aunt, why can't I be sister?" Hilary grunted.

"Cause you act like a drunken Aunt in law when were around one another." Sarah stated bluntly.

"How do I act like a drunken step aunt?" Hilary said in an offended tone. Ally quickly stepped in on this one.

"You always pinch her cheeks whenever you see her, you always make crude statement about her and Zack getting it on, you always talk about how much she is blossoming in her breasts and you constantly talk about her ass."

"Okay, first of all Sarah has those cute cheeks that are irresistible to pinching, second Zack is a handsome and kind athlete and Sarah is a cute little bookworm I'm just curious if they've sealed the deal on their relationship, third she's got nice luscious breast and a cute peached shaped bottom, nuff said."

"You're seriously defending your statement by saying her butt looks like peaches?" Ally stated bluntly.

"Of course, we're all girlfriends we should be able to tell each other how we look and how good our butts look in safety and comfort." Hilary chuckled. "You got it going on to Ally, why do you think little Sarah like snuggling up to you?"

Ally was about to say something when she felt Sarah bury her face deeper in her breast. She looked down at the young girl and raised an eyebrow.

"It is a comfy spot." Sarah joked earning a playful swat on her backside. "Ow!"

"Pervert." Ally snorted.

"Say's the girl who smacked my butt." Sarah pouted. "Fine Hilary you can be my big sister who teaches me to show the goods to Zack alright?"

"It's all I ever wanted." Hilary whimpered sarcastically.

The three girls laughed as Sarah got up from Ally and sat on the other end of the couch. Hilary saw how comfy the two looked and got up from her spot and sat between them, throwing an arm around both of them.

"So, where is everyone again?" She asked.

"Zack and the rest of the boys had basketball practice and Jayden and the guys went looking for stolen blood packs." Sarah yawned as she leaned against Hilary.

"Blood packs that's weird." Ally said. "Who the hell would want to steal blood packs?"

"That's what Jayden said." Sarah said. She then jumped a little when she heard a knock at the door. "Pizza's here."

"Could you get it?" Ally asked. Sarah nodded as Ally handed her the money.

She walked down the hall and opened the door and said hello to the pizza man. He nodded and handed her the pizza while she handed him the money. Sarah caught a glimpse at his face before he left and could swear that he looked familiar. She watched him leave and walked back in and placed the pizza on the counter.

"Awesome, can't wait to eat." Hilary grinned as she set the plates down.

"So, let's talk." Ally said. "How did you and Zack fall for one another?"

"Oh, well it's like I said he was doing great in sports but poorly in grades." Sarah started. "So if he still wanted to play basketball he had to get his grades up so he came to me because I was the smartest of the bunch next to Kris and Christina of course. So we spent time together at the library and such and I helped him with his work. After he was in the clear I was ready to say bye but he said he wanted to keep seeing me and afterwards we just clicked. Especially when Ally started to dress me in tight jeans and cute tops that showed off my figure."

"Hey I just gave you a push, only you can convince yourself that you're beautiful." Ally said. Sarah felt silly, because she thought she looked ridiculous in these clothes but Ally showed her that there was nothing to be scared off. She was broken from her thoughts when Hilary grabbed her cheeks and pinched them.

"Aw, isn't that sweet." Hilary cooed as she started pinching Sarah's cheeks again. Sarah's eye furrowed as she swatted her hands away.

"Keep it up Aunt." Sarah grunted while Hilary's eye furrowed. Hilary backed away and looked over at Ally who was eating a slice of pizza.

"What about you and Jayden never heard how you tow met." Hilary asked. Ally's face softened as she placed her slice down.

"Well…" But she was cut off by the alarm going off. "Oops, looks like this story is gonna have to wait."

"What's happening?" Sarah asked.

"Turf war between Falcone's men and some new gang." Ally said as she took her robe off. "We need to go and break it up."

"I think basketball is over, we can call the other warriors as well." Sarah said.

"Okay, I'll let Flynn know." Hilary said.

Sarah quickly ran to her room and took off her pajama's. She opened up her closet and pulled out her dark blue jumpsuit, her combat boots and gloves along with her fedora, her hat, coat, her holstered desert eagle and checkered mask.

She closed her mirrored closet and turned to get ready when she caught a glimpse of her body. She was wearing her cute panties and bra Ally bought her and started to admire her own figure. She smiled as she wiggled her cute bottom and started to feel good about her body.

"I do look good I really got to thank Ally for this." Sara said as she got dressed for Whisper.

"_Really, this is how you prepare yourself?" Whisper grunted._ Sarah rolled her eyes and turned to the mirror to see her reflection only instead of her blue eyes and brown hair she had black hair and eyes with an eye shadow. _"Looking at your ass and dressing like a stupid teenage girl?"_

"No, I think of things that give me confidence and hope it rubs off on your grumpy ass." Sarah snorted as she slipped her jumpsuit on. "Also, I wasn't just looking at my ass I was looking at all of my body to realize that I was in fact beautiful. It's not like anyone else I've met in life has ever told me that. Ally made me feel special and so did Zack."

"_To hell with both of them, did you forget the reason we left Question?" Whisper snapped. "We need them to find Double J!"_

"I know, but I am not letting my life be consumed by her." Sara grunted as she fastened her gun to her waist. "I need to move on and I want to become a singer and I want Zack to be with me and I want Ally and everyone else to be my family!"

"_They are making you weak!"_ Whisper snapped.

"I don't think it's them that are affecting my life." Sarah said. She had finished getting dressed and was about to put the mask on when she saw Whisper glare at her. Sarah pocketed the mask and put her fedora on.

"_What are you doing?" She grunted._

"You're grounded till we get there." Sarah said in superiority.

"_Sarah!"_ Whisper shouted.

* * *

(!)

In one of Falcone's restaurants Double J's men tried to put a hit on him but failed when Shadow and his men interfered. Shadow, Red and Ronin were hiding in an alleyway waiting for reinforcements as they were under fire by Double J's men. Shadow thought they had them when they pulled some martial arts and military issued assault rifles.

"Who the hell are these guys?" Shadow asked.

"They are new in town, but who they are I don't know." Ronin said.

Shadow and Red poked their heads out of the corner and fired their weapons hitting their targets unfortunately Double J had sent a small army to take out Falcone. What Double J didn't notice were all of the Shadow Warrior's lining up on the roof.

"Okay, is everyone in position?" Breeze asked through her earpiece.

"Yeah, just give the go ahead." Hitgirl said.

"Okay, go!" Breeze shouted.

Just then all of the Shadow Warriors jumped down from the building's rooftops and opened fired on the men. Most fell to the ground dead while some hid behind cover. When the Warriors fell closer to the ground their belts glowed amber and the rate they were falling grew slower and slower until they safely landed on the ground.

"Wow, Jayden's anti-gravity field works really good." Reaper commented.

"You're not the only one to make cool gadgets." Dusk chuckled as he loaded his glock.

"Cut the chatter, let's go!" Breeze shouted as she extended her staff.

The warriors engaged in battle and made quick work of the men.

Dusk and Breeze knocked out a few with their blunt weapons while Hitgirl and Whisper gunned most of them down. Another thug aimed his M4 at the two, but he never got the chance to fire when his gun was cut in half by a scythe.

Reaper then jabbed the blunt end of his scythe into his stomach and uppercut his face knocking him out cold. Phoenix and Gauntlet counted a total of eight men left and saw which hand was holding the gun handle. They both concentrated their energy into the handles and they all let out painful screams and dropped their weapons. The gun handles glowed orange as Phoenix and Gauntlet finished them off.

The last guy was quickly pulling a grenade launcher out from the backseat of the trunk, grinning like a mad man as he loaded his weapon. He turned around and his grin fell from his face as Thanatos stood before him. He pulled out his energy rifle and extended the pod launchers from his shoulder's for overkill.

"Make a move Rambo." Thanatos threatened.

Even if the thug wanted to retort his grenade launcher was yanked out of his hands by Red. Red examined the grenade launcher with admiration as the man still stood frozen in fear.

"This is a good model, you mind if I keep it?" He asked. The man shook his head frantically. He then let out a yelp when Shadow grabbed him by the collar of his shirt and held his sword against the man's throat.

"Who sent you?" Shadow demanded.

"Double J, she knew Falcone was here and she wanted to finish him off once and for all." The man squealed. Both Shadow and Whisper tensed when they heard that name. Whisper felt enraged as she pulled back the slide on her eagle and stomped towards the man.

"Where is she?" Whisper snarled, jamming the barrel of the gun into his temple.

"I-I don't know!" He shrieked. "I'm just a hired gun those guys in the suits are her personal men!"

"Why hire you her own men are professional assassins?" Ronin asked. "They know mixed martial arts and can handle their weapons. You on the other hand saw the grenade launcher and were about to fire it without taking the safety off."

"She only sent two men, the rest of us are just hired off the streets." He said. "We were only supposed to distract the cops and Falcone's men while they went in and offed him. That's all I know I swear!"

Just then Whisper was tackled to the ground by Hitgirl as a black kunai pierced the man's skull. Everyone turned to the top of the restaurant to see a thin woman wearing an all-white jump suit similar to Whisper's dark jumpsuit only hers had kunai around her belt. Ronin looked at the kunai stuck in the man's head to see a lotus hanging on a pink string tied around the hole at the end of the blade.

"Who are you!" Shadow shouted as he and his men aimed their weapons at her.

"Oh, just about the last person you want to fuck with." She said in a chipper tone. "Thank you for distracting everyone long enough to take out Falcone. My mistress will be most pleased."

"Mistress, you mean Double J?" Whisper snapped.

"Pfft, that whore isn't even worth our time, you can kill her." She chuckled. "You be good now, we got our eyes on you."

Just then she threw down a smoke pellet and disappeared before they could attack.

"Okay, the blood packs are in the hummer over here, Red could you get them please." Shadow asked.

"Da." He said as he ran off to the hummer.

"Hitgirl could you grab the kunai from that gentleman's skull."

"Already done." She said while bagging the blade.

"And all that is left is to confirm the kill."

Shadow and his team moved in the restaurant to see multiple bodies lying on the ground. Shadow then strutted up next to the man himself Carmine Falcone. With a kunai stuck in his heart.

"Well, I guess we can safely assume he's dead." Shadow said mockingly.

"No shit." Dusk said. "You want to bag this one as well?"

"Screw it, leave if for the Batman." Shadow grunted.

"Aw, you actually do like us enough to give us presents." A new voice said.

Everyone turned to see Batgirl along with the cops aiming their guns at them. Gordon walked up alongside Batgirl with his hands in his pockets.

"Now, we don't want any trouble so why don't you all just come along quietly." Gordon said calmly.

"Alright guys you heard them guns down hands up." Shadow said casually as he and the rest of his crew holstered their weapons and raised their hands. Batgirl was confused but didn't argue as they walked out peacefully.

Once they were all outside they lined up in a row and the cops moved over to cuff them. But before they could each and every warrior's boot's ignited sending them flying into the sky and to the rooftops above. Once the warriors were in a safe distance they split up and took off into the night.

Batgirl and the rest of the police force looked up dumbfounded as except for Gordon who just chuckled.

"Even I could have told you that was going to happen." Gordon chuckled as he moved back into the crime scene. He walked in to see Batman examine the knife.

"What are they up to now?" Gordon asked. "You know it was bad when Shadow made his bones then Reaper came along now they are all teaming up I'm not sure we can take much more."

"While I do agree with you this wasn't Shadow's work." Batman stated as she scanned the handle of the blade. "He told me personally at one point that Falcone wasn't worth his time. Whoever did this was doing it for money."

"Boss." Batgirl said running up to Batman. "I was listening in on them and they mentioned a name Double J." Batman's cowl perked up but only Batgirl and Gordon would ever notice that he knew something was up.

"Shadow knew you were here, that's why he left this here." Batman stated as he got up to leave.

"Wait, I'm sorry I didn't mean." Batman quickly cut her off.

"It's not your fault it's mine." He said in his monotone voice. "I did train him after all."

"Right, so what do we do now?" She asked.

"We follow Shadow." He said causing Batgirl to look at him confused. "Whoever took out Falcone will definitely be going after Double J and this mysterious assassin."

"So we're using Shadow?" Batgirl asked.

"Exactly." Batman stated.

Just before he and Batgirl left Batman knew he saw a faceless man watching him from the shadows.

* * *

(!)

Whisper and Ronin had met up in one of the many alleyways and were taking their time getting back home. Ronin knew she knew something about Double J he just had to figure out what it was.

"You seemed very interested in Double J." He started. "You have history with her?"

"Something like that." She grumbled.

"She tried to kill you didn't she." Ronin stated. "He hurt you in the past and now you want revenge."

Just then Ronin was slammed into one of the walls of the buildings as she leaned her checkered mask face into his black masked face.

"Hurt, hurt doesn't even describe what she did to me." Whisper snarled. "When I was a girl, Double J was known for being the most ruthless and violent criminal in New York. Murdering, corrupting, prostitution, drugs peddling, harvesting, raping and human trafficking you name it, she's done it. However she did have a weakness, blood. She always stole a crate of blood packs from hospitals and did god only knows what with them. My parents found out about it and tracked her down and apprehended her." Her tone started to sound shaky as Ronin started to see where this was going.

"With all that fame she got herself she didn't think she would end up in jail." Ronin said. "And when she entered that courthouse, if she was even allowed a trial, she was given the death penalty and decided to escape."

"But before that she wanted payback and decided to pay my parents a visit." Whisper said as she took off her mask revealing Sarah's face. "She bled them dry and tried to kill me if it weren't for the Question. I was safe thanks to him, but my parents burned in our apartment building."

"So you asked Question to train you for your revenge against Double J." Ronin said as he stared into the young girl's eyes, seeing the same pain he felt in his heart.

"He taught me everything I know today, but then I heard of a group of warriors who were picking off these new villains that were going after certain members of the Shadow Warriors. I realized that you were a group of warriors who weren't afraid to kill or take revenge and that is why I came to you guys."

"You want us to go after Double J." Ronin stated but Sarah shook her head.

"No, I want you guys to help me find her then if she's still got men I want you to kill them and leave me Double J." Sarah said. Ronin was lost, was this Whisper talking to him or Sarah. All honesty he was hoping it was Sarah.

"And then what?" He asked almost afraid to find out the answer. Sarah's expression then went from cold to sadistic as a grin spread across her face.

"And then I can torture and murder her."


	46. Chapter 46: Stabbed in the heart

**Chapter 46: Stabbed In The Heart.**

**Authors Note: Thank you thank you thank you all! 300 reviews holy crap thank you all. Reviewers, followers and anonymous reviewers and not to mention the kind folk who have given me their oc's that made this story good. I love you all and I hope you stick around for future stories. Also give stories like Rise of the Reaper written by Jedimasterchris The red crosshairs written by the illusiveman and Flames beginning by Daniel wilks a read they are all good stories and deserve the same recognition as mine. So let's get on with the story shall we?**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Batman.**

* * *

"Are you sure we can trust her?" Whisper asked while kicking an empty can into the darkness. They had been waiting in an alley way for a half an hour since Ronin made a call to his contact.

"Of course," Ronin defended. "Emily took up a Private investigator job a few years ago. She's a pro, if there is anyone I can rely on it's her."

"How did you meet her anyways?" Whisper asked.

"Well, my grandfather did send me to high school." Ronin started. "While in high school I was always keeping to myself. I went in did my work and went home. Then one day I saw a girl who was just sitting by herself. She had the stare of someone who just wanted a friend so…I looked after her. We hung out and looked after one another."

"I thought you went out with Abigail?" Whisper asked.

"He did, but we were still good friends." A new voice said.

The two looked to see a slender Japanese woman with long black hair and green eyes. She wore a pair of jeans and a long black coat with red and black sneakers. Ronin walked towards her and she grinned as she looked him up and down.

"Damn, you haven't changed a bit." She chuckled. She then caught sight of Whisper and nodded over to her. "Friend of yours?"

"Something like that." Ronin said. He then tossed the blade to Emily who caught the handle and examined the blade. She eyed it for a second and then raised an eyebrow and let out a giggle. "You know who this belonged to?"

"Yup, Lotus." She snickered. "She's been on my list for three years."

"You know just by her knife?" Whisper asked.

"Yes," She said bitterly at Whisper. Whisper could sense some tension in her voice as she continued talking to Ronin. "This white lotus tide at the end is her calling card. She's been an assassin for lord knows how long and this knife is her signature weapon."

"So, that means that this blade is the same one that killed my grandfather and…" Ronin's head fell in shame.

He remembered how he failed his grandfather and the only woman he ever loved. He swore revenge no matter what and now fate provided him the chance to kill her. He then felt a hand on his shoulder. He looked up and saw Emily with a small smile on her face.

"What happened to you that day Emily?" Ronin asked. "Why did you just disappear?"

"I…I had a personal issue to deal with." She admitted sadly. "I'm sorry, but if you want we could."

She was cut off when a loud scream echoed throughout the alley. The three of them looked behind themselves to see a young woman running down the street holding her books to her chest. Ronin recognized the girl to be Keilynn Suzaki who was being pursued by five thugs.

"Kei." Ronin whispered as he and Whisper ran after her.

"_Who the hell is Kei?" _Emily muttered. In a fit of rage she clenched the bladed end of the knife with her left hand, her palm was split open and blood slowly dripped on the ground.

The thugs eventually cornered Kei as she continued to hold her books close to her. The thugs surrounded her each chuckling darkly while slowly approaching her.

"Hey girlie." One of them snickered. "Why don't you come hang out with us, we'll play real nice."

"Get away from me!" She snapped causing the thugs to chuckle again.

"She's got some fire in her boys." The lead thug said as he pulled out a butterfly knife. "I love a girl with a little spark."

He was then within three feet of her holding the knife inches from her face. Before the tip of the blade could touch her cheek Kei swiped her hand up and landed a punch to his wind pipe. The man let out a choked gasp and Kei then fell down to her feet and swiped the man legs knocking him down on the ground.

The other thugs laughed at their friend's misfortune not noticing two dark figures' sprinting up behind them. Ronin quickly dispatched one thug with a sleeper while Whisper smashed the butt of her gun on the back of another head. The two remaining thugs noticed this and went to pull out their guns but were to slow. Whisper aimed her desert eagle at one and Ronin aimed his wrist launcher at the other. Whisper fired a round into one guys shoulder and Ronin fired a stun dart into the other immobilizing both of them.

"Are you okay?" Ronin asked as he quickly rushed up to her.

"Yes, thank you." Kei said as she dusted herself off. "I'm…"

"Keilynn Suzaki." Ronin finished. "You're a college student working as a teacher's aide."

"Yes, how did, of course you're a Shadow Warrior." She said in admiration. "You know everything."

"A fan, that's new." Whisper said.

"_She works at my school we already know her, dumbass." _Sarah muttered.

"Shut up." Whisper snapped. "Look, let's just get the girl home and get back to H.Q."

"Fine, look where do you live?" He asked her.

She was ready to answer when Whisper tackled both of them to the ground. Ronin was ready to snap at her when he saw two throwing knives sticking in the wall where they were just standing. Whisper helped Ronin and Kei up as a figure in white leaped down in front of them.

"Kei, I want you to run and don't look back." Ronin muttered as he pushed her away. Lotus's eyes never left her while watching her leave. She then turned back to Ronin and glared at him.

"You know, I heard you were madly in love with a girl when you were young." Lotus snapped. "I never thought you would just go from one whore to another."

"You're dead!" Whisper snapped.

She then charged at Lotus with her fist raised and sent a punch to her face. Lotus easily dodged it and grabbed her wrist, flipping her over her shoulder. Ronin quickly stepped in and pulled out his scaler's while she drew her kunai's. The two landed blow after blow with their small weapons, both equally matched in speed and cunning.

Ronin eventually broke away when Whisper tackled Lotus to the ground. Whisper landed a punch to her face before Lotus kicked her off. Whisper slid over to Ronin who raised his scalers in defense. Ronin became less tense when he heard her sobbing under her mask. He had to know what was up with her so he asked.

"What is your problem with me?" He asked. "Why do you attack me?"

"Let's see," She said while clasping her hands together. "It all started when I was a girl. I hated everyone because everyone hated me. No friends and no future and bums for parents. Then one day a kind young man walked up to me and offered me friendship." Ronin's eyes widened under his mask as she continued her story. "He was the only man I ever loved the only person who ever showed me any sort of affection…And then one day when I was ready to tell him I loved him…he was with another woman."

"Emily…?" Ronin whispered.

"You gave me a white lotus when you first met me." She whimpered. "Tell me did you give her the same kind of flower Max!" Ronin was starting to lose it. He gripped his blade's handles until his knuckles were white.

Kei who was now slumped in a corner was now stunned at what she heard. She hesitantly looked over at Ronin with a confused glare. 'Could he really be that security guard from yesterday?' She thought.

"You murdered her," Ronin snarled. "You murdered the only woman I ever loved. You slit her throat and bled her dry. You killed the only person I ever loved, why?"

Lotus chuckled under mask and lowered her hood and mask to reveal her face. Emily Sung Max's best friend and his betrayer.

"It tore me apart when I saw you and her together." She said in a shaky voice. "So happy and carefree, but what did I have, who would want me? You, you were the only person I wanted, but I couldn't get you. So, before I knew it I was standing over poor Abby's lifeless body."

"What about the other assassins that were at the house?" He asked.

"Those men were sent to kill your grandfather for breaking his oath to Ra's Al Ghul." Lotus chuckled. "That's who trained me and that's where I have been. Talia found me and has trained me to be an elite assassin and Ras can do the same for you if you let him."

Just then Lotus threw a small wooden handle carving knife at Ronin, but he caught it with very little trouble and looked up to see she was gone.

"Max I do love you, but I can't live without you." Lotus said. Ronin and Whisper looked up to see er perched on a rooftop like a gargoyle. "Just so you know Double J has The Question and some boy um…Zack Andrews hostage at the old Kinsley building. See, I can be useful to you Ronin." And with that she disappeared into the night.

"Dammit!" Whisper shouted. "This shit is getting more screwed up every minute!"

"Relax, let's get back to H.Q and then we'll figure out our next move." Ronin said. He was about to leave when he suddenly realized something. "Kei!"

"Is it true?" She asked. She was now standing on her feet with her books held close to her chest. "You are really Max under that mask?"

"Yeah…"

"That is so cool!" She squealed. Both warriors' eyes went wide under their mask as she ran up to him. "The man I have a crush on is my favorite warrior Ronin."

"Um…You have a crush on me?" Ronin asked sheepishly while rubbing the back of his head.

"Yeah, the way you were standing all quiet and mysterious." She giggled. "I thought you were…cute."

Ronin still stood there trying to think of what to say. His heart was beating faster than war drums as she continued to stare at him with her beautiful brown eyes. Ronin was broken from his thoughts when Whisper let out a loud huff and pushed past him. She stood face to face with Kei, even if Whisper was a couple of feet smaller than her and pointed her gloved hand in her face.

"When someone asks you about Ronin…" Whisper was cut off when Kei raised her hand up in front of her face.

"Not a soul." She swore.

* * *

(Three Hours Earlier)

The Question was making his way to Double J's office being as sneaky as he could. He knew Double J was breaking her back to find Sarah, but the fool didn't realize that Sarah was in fact looking for her. The Question knew where Double J lived now all there was left to do was to do was to get a layout of the building and figure out a form off attack.

Double J didn't just hire random thugs off the street. She handpicked them, trained them and made sure they were loyal to her. Whether it was fear or love she had their respect and they would never turn on her.

The Question finally made it to the top floor of her building. He stepped out of the stairwell he was using to get to her office and peeked around the corner to see two guards standing in front of the doors. He had to think of a way to get in without setting off an alarm. He leaned back against the wall when his elbow his something. He looked over his shoulder to see a fire extinguisher and a light bulb went off in his head.

He took the extinguisher and then grabbed the door he came in through and slammed it. The guards drew their guns and slowly walked down the hall. Question peaked around the corner and waited a little longer for them to get closer. When they were close enough Question pointed the nozzle of the extinguisher out and sprayed them. When he heard their screams of pain he quickly ran around the corner and smashed the bottom of the extinguisher in their faces knocking them out cold.

Once they were out he took a keycard out of one of the guard's pockets and unlocked the door to Double J's office.

Her office was all black with a black desk and a decorative knife on the front of it. There were T.V's all over one wall some with camera footage and the rest with the news channels. There was also a mini fridge next to her desk. Question opened it and saw all the blood packs that were stolen earlier this week.

"Why would the deadliest criminal in the entire world want blood packs?" He muttered. "That's the question."

He then noticed a silver laptop on her desk and decided to go poking around. It needed a password and it read 'Who is the Greek Goddess of Wrath?' The Question typed in LYSSA.

The laptop opened up and Question helped himself to whatever he could find. He found hit lists, takeover plans and files on Sarah. He grimaced at the thought of that monster going after his friend his soldier. His daughter he never had. But then he saw something that really caught his eyes. It was the reason why she stole blood packs and was rumored to be feared.

When she was forty five she developed lung cancer from being a chain smoker. Not wanting to die at an early age she hired the best doctors money could buy. It took some time but they were able to synthesize a cure, but it had some side effects. The cure mixed with the cancer and attached itself to her heart and continues to pump into her blood stream. Unless she consumes fresh blood every day the cancer will drain her body of energy like it usually does and her body will slowly waste away until she dies.

When she does consume fresh blood it revitalizes her muscle tissue, her brain and her lungs pretty much trapping her in a never ending cycle of life and death. It all made sense now. In the criminal underworld she was known for being a vampire for consuming the blood of her victims. She even filed her teeth so they would look like fangs, but now it all made sense. She wasn't a ghost story vampire. She couldn't turn into a bat or be killed with crosses, holy water and garlic. She's just an abomination trapped in an endless cycle between life and death.

"I have to get this to Whisper." He said to himself.

"Will you now?"

Question looked up to see a few guards with guns aimed at him.

"You think you can just come in and take our shit, you're wrong." The guard snapped.

Question said nothing as he quickly grabbed the knife off the desk and unsheathed it. He threw it into the one thugs shoulder and then while he was screaming in pain Question leaped over the desk and smacked the gun out of the second thugs hand and delivered a right hook to his jaw and knocked him out cold.

He was ready to leave when he heard a gun click. Before he could dodge a shot was fired and he went down clenching his left arm. He looked up to see Double J holding a snub nosed mustang in her right and Zack Andrews in her left. He was handcuffed and looked beaten as she threw him on the ground next to him.

"Sorry, I was out buying bait." Double J snickered. She swung her boot into Zack's ribs. He let out a groan as she looked down at Question. "So, you know all about me do you? My age my cancer and my craving for blood. Yes, it's all true. I'm not a true vampire, but I do need blood to survive."

"Jackie Johnson, the one who murdered my pupil's parents." Question grunted. "Why take the kid?"

"He's bait, all I need are some pictures and her cute ass will be here in less than an hour." Jackie giggled while pulling out a magazine. "Spring catalog, she really loves posing in bikinis." She flipped the pages to where Sarah was posing in a yellow and striped bikini smiling bright. "I tell you her guardian Alexandra really doesn't look out for this girl. Who knows how many perverts are looking at her right now."

"I'm looking at one right now." Zack groaned.

"Cute," She said kicking him again before turning back to Question. "Where is she, my men have been to her friend's house, this kid's house and the penthouse. No one knows where she is, but you do so talk. Where is she?" The Question let out a grunt as he sat up and looked at her through his mask.

"That is the Question." He said in a low voice. Jackie wasn't buying it and smacked him in the face. Question let out a growl and snapped his head into her line of sight. "Alright, I'll tell you where she is. She is out there looking for you as well." Jackie raised an eyebrow as he continued. "She wants you dead as well for killing her parents. I should know I trained her. Trust me Jackie, she will find you and she will kill you." Question then clicked a button on his belt when Jackie looked away.

"Well, I'll be waiting with bells on then." She said as she slipped off her dress and moved over to her closet. She dressed in her army uniform and pulled out her knife from her guards shoulder and cleaned the blood off with his tie. "Time to finish what I started anyways."

* * *

(Now)

Back at the penthouse, Shadow and the team was just filled in on what Ronin and Whisper had learned. No one knew how to react when Ronin told them that the woman who killed Falcone and Ronin's soul mate was his best friend. Everyone was at a loss of words before Shadow decided to say something.

"Hey man, I'm sorry truly." Shadow said.

"Forget it." Ronin said bitterly as he stood up from his chair. "The priority is Double J and the hostages she's taken."

"Right, Thanatos." Shadow ordered. Thanatos displayed a holographic image of the former Kinsley building while Shadow pointed out weak points and battle strategies. "Okay, we've been down this road before so let's just take it slow. From what we've gathered on the street cameras her men have been outfitted in body armor and high caliber weapons."

"But we don't want to waste time climbing up the building do we?" Reaper asked.

"No, I figure now is as any good time to test out the crows." Shadow said. Everyone gave him a confused look.

"The crows?" Gauntlet asked confused.

"Yup, the new stealth drones Reaper and I have been working on." Shadow said. "We'll use them to take out the guards that are on the twentieth floor and work our way up from there. Hitgirl you provide cover from the top of the bank, keep any guards from entering the building."

"You got it." Hitgirl said checking her guns.

"Alright, Red you'll keep a look out on the Raven while we deal with Double J." Shadow said.

"You got it." Red said.

"Okay, the rest we'll take out any more men that get in our way and fight our way to Double J." Shadow stated. "Any questions?"

"Yeah, while we're going to war on Double J what's stopping her from killing Question and Zack?" Whisper asked.

"Because if things go south she'll need leverage to keep us from killing her." Shadow said. "Thanks to the tracker he's wearing we've pinpoint his location at the top floor of the building. As long as he wears that we can find him." This calmed Whisper down a bit and she nodded.

"Okay, let's get going then." She said. Everyone went to get armed and ready when Ronin stopped her. "What gives?"

"I am sorry, but I am going to have to slip away when this all starts." He said with shame. Whisper glared at him and led him to a more private area.

"Why, what's going on?" She asked.

"The knife handle was fragile. So I broke it open and it contained a note on her exact location." He said. "I am going to go alone."

"Why, wouldn't you want your friends and team with you to help you claim revenge?" She asked.

"No, can't have anyone of you with me." Ronin said in a monotone voice.

"Is this about Abigail and how Emily murdered her?" Whisper asked.

"Yes, you see I loved Abigail with a passion I never felt before and Emily she took her away due to some petty jealousy. I can't forgive her for that." Ronin said. The wheels started going in Whisper's head as she continued.

"You're not going to give her a warrior's death are you?" Whisper asked already knowing the answer.

"No, I am going to find her and kill her in the most violent way possible." Ronin whispered in a darkened tone.


	47. Chapter 47: Broken Hearts

**Chapter 47: Broken Hearts**

**Authors Note: Okay I am pissed.**

**Readers: Why are you pissed?**

**Shadow: Well I had a great Saturday morning of watching a new episode of young justice, very interesting and the story gets better and better-THEY'RE FUCKING CANCELING IT!**

**Readers: What, why?**

**Shadow: Well according to bitch face Mccrabby no one knows what universe it takes place in and no one's buy her comic. I don't know I was screaming in anger and frustration so if you are a fan look it up, but I am done with cartoon network forever. My expectations are low for that stupid network. First Samurai Jack it gets good they cancel it then Teen Titans it gets good they cancel it and now Young Justice good canceled. Apparently they are replacing young justice and that green lantern show with a new teen titans Teen Titans, Go and a new Batman show. Only problem I probably won't like Teen Titans as much as young justice or take it seriously because of its goofy animation and goofiness while young justice was dark and serious with the same animation as Justice League. That Batman show I know nothing about and for all I know will suck and even if it is good guess what?**

**Readers: Um…They will probably cancel it?**

**Shadow: DING DING DING DUUUURRRRPPPP! UGH, okay you want to find out more go on YouTube or look it up online I don't care here's another chapter.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Batman. Don't own Young Justice either, d-bags.**

* * *

The Shadow Warriors were all gathering their equipment for their assault on Double J's headquarters. Shadow had ditched his leather coat and swapped it for tactical straps with a silver berretta strapped to each side of his waist and shotgun shells across his chest.

Red Crosshairs had the same thing on his chest only with assault rifle clips on his chest. Reaper was sharpening his scythe blade, Dusk and Hitgirl were cleaning their hand guns and Whisper was loading some clips for her desert eagle. She ditched her coat and fedora and just stuck with her jumpsuit so she could move faster and feel less constricted. While all this was going on she was mentally talking with her better half Sarah.

"_Okay, when we get there we save Question and Zack first Double J comes second." _Sarah ordered. Whisper let out annoyed grunt while jamming another bullet into the clip.

"I know alright!" Whisper snapped, smashing the clip into her gun. "Don't worry I'll save your precious boyfriend before saving our mentor."

"_Hey, they are both equally important to me." Sarah snapped back. "But I want them both out of harm's way before we take out Double J."_

"Fine, fuck let's just get going alright!" Whisper grunted, holstering her gun at her hip as she moved to where Shadow was giving out big guns. He handed Hitgirl a suppressed rifle and Red a modified AK-47. He was about to give Whisper an MP7 sub machine gun but she pushed it away and took the M8A1 assault rifle instead.

"Um, you sure that guns a little big for you." Shadow said.

"Please, I'm more comfortable with this than I am with a bra." She said as she loaded a bullet into the chamber. She walked over to the Raven with the rest of the team while shadow just gave the small gun to Phoenix.

"Future Diva ladies and gentlemen." Shadow chuckled while grabbing his Mossberg shotgun.

"Fucking cool." Phoenix grinned as he grabbed some clips for his small gun and followed everyone else into the jet.

"Just don't shoot yourself or anyone else kiddo." Gauntlet joked while ruffling his hair.

"I'll be fine." Phoenix reassured.

* * *

(!)

The warriors just dropped off Hitgirl on the banks rooftop and she was currently readying her sniper rifle. She attached her silencer and set up her tripod aligning her shots so she could get a good view of the main doors and the parking garage. Once she attached her scope she radioed Shadow.

"Okay, I am in position." She said. She then set the rifle on the edge of the roof and looked to see a dozen guards patrolling the main courtyard. "Yeah, it's like you said the main courtyard is crawling with the bastards all armed with M4 assault rifles and outfitted in body armor."

"Holy hell," Shadow snapped. "I guess we know why Falcone never stood a chance. This bitch is freaking ready for her own war."

"Double J is a master criminal." Whisper grunted. "There's no telling what she has in store for us." Shadow grinned under his mask as he activated his earpiece.

"Yeah, well we have few surprises for her too." Shadow said, he pressed the button on his ear piece. "Thanatos, did you get a good scan on the building?"

"Yeah, but they are using some kind of scrambler." Thanatos growled. "I can tell how many guys there are but as for who they are, that remains to be unseen."

"Dammit, well how many are there?" Shadow asked.

"Including the ones down below, forty five." Thanatos said.

"Okay, where are the majority of Double J's thugs?" Shadow asked.

"On the thirtieth floor." Thanatos said.

"Okay, Hitgirl I when I give the signal you start popping them off as quickly as you can." Shadow ordered. "Thanatos, I want you to use the crows to wipe out as many of those bastards as much as you can. As for the rest of us well move up on the higher floors finish off the rest of them. Our priority is Question and Zack. You got it?"

"Got it!" Everyone said.

"Wait, the crows won't be any good until we get that scrambler out of commission." Thanatos warned. "You want me to take care of it?"

"No, I'll take it out." Red said. "The scrambler is on the roof I'll take the Raven and blow it to the scrap yard."

"Okay, Red open up the doors." Shadow ordered. Red flipped a few switches and the main doors on the side of the Raven opened. Everyone got ready for their attack as Phoenix and Ronin stood next to Shadow. Shadow got a heavy feeling off of Ronin and nudged him with his elbow. "You alright buddy?"

"I'm fine." Ronin said in a guilty tone. "Let's just get this over with okay?"

"Okay Phoenix, do the honors?" Shadow said as he cocked his shotgun.

"With pleasure." Phoenix grinned as he rested his small machine gun on his right shoulder and raised his right hand at the buildings wall. Phoenix's face lit up in the decretive glow and charged up for an overcharge blast.

"Get ready Hitgirl." Shadow said. Once Phoenix was ready Shadow gave the word. "NOW!"

Phoenix fired his shot and blew a crater into the side of the building. Everyone quickly jumped out of the jet and into the building. Once everyone was out Red closed the doors and made his way to the rooftop.

Shadow and his team had landed in an office cubicle room and were immediately jumped by Double J's men and opened fired on them. Shadow and his team ducked behind the cubicles while the bullets whipped past them.

"Okay, this isn't going so well!" Gauntlet shouted as he fired his magnum at them, hitting a few in the chest.

"Relax, just wait till they run out of bullets." Shadow said. When the gun fire started to slow down Shadow gave the order. "Return fire!"

"Rain fire bitches!" Gauntlet shouted.

All the warriors poked their heads up from their cover and opened fired on them. They all went down one by one as they each fired their guns. Shadow cocked his shotgun and reached for his ear piece.

"Hitgirl, how's the outside look?" Shadow asked.

Outside Hitgirl just put another round into another guy's head. She smiled darkly admiring as she admired her work. She put her finger to her earpiece and responded.

"They are dropping like flies." She chuckled while planting another round into a guards head. "Red just made it to the roof and he's going to take out the scrambler." Just then an explosion erupted from the roof. Hitgirl smiled and went to tell Shadow. "The scrambler is out, send in the crows."

"Alright," Shadow chuckled. "Thanatos, send in the crows!"

Nothing came through Thanatos's end and he called him again.

"Thanatos do you read?" Shadow asked.

When he got no answer he was ready to take a team and send them to investigate, but it wasn't necessary. Thanatos crashed through the wall knocking over a few guards in the process. The warriors looked over to the wall to see a large man about eight feet tall with green legs orange buzz cut hair and pointy ears.

"Amazo!" Reaper yelled.

"Well, Whisper wasn't kidding when she said she was always prepared." Dusk joked.

"Dust this bitch!" Phoenix shouted. He pointed his small machine gun at the giant mech and emptied his clip at him. The bullets bounced off him and only got his attention. Shadow placed his hand on Phoenix's wrist and lowered his gun.

"Yeah, a cyborg and a bazooka can barely put a dent in him, did you really thing a 9mm machine gun would do anything?" Shadow asked.

"It's my first time using a gun." He said sheepishly.

"Hopefully it won't be your last." Shadow said as they prepared for the attack.

Amazo let out a roar and charged at everyone. Everyone scattered as he crashed into the cubicles. He followed after Phoenix. Phoenix looked back and fired a fire hold at his head doing no damage.

Amazo raised his fist ready to strike, but Gauntlet protected him by smashing his iron fist into Amazo's face. Gauntlet wasn't strong enough to match his strength but his magic was strong enough to knock him on his two ton ass.

Gauntlet went to attack again but Amazo raised his arm and smacked him across the room. Guantlet landed on the ground hard as Amazo walked over and towered over him. Amazo raised his heavy foot ready to crush Gauntlet's head, but Dusk whipped out his tonfa blade and stabbed it into his knee jamming his leg. Amazo let out a grunt and stared down at the young warrior.

"Oh, this idea was a lot cooler in my head." Dusk muttered. Amazo's eyes started to glow red. Dusk was trying to pull the tonfa out from his knee but it was stuck in tight. Reaper leaped in and tackled Dusk out of the way before Amazo fired his heat vision.

Amazo burned a hole in the floor and looked over to fire at Reaper and Dusk, but Reaper formed his scythe gun and fired rapidly at Amazo. He managed to knock him into the hallway and scrape off a lot of his synthetic skin exposing his exoskeleton. Amazo let out a growl and aimed his hands at Reaper and fired a stream of fire at him and Dusk. This time Dusk pushed him out of the way and Thanatos got back in the fight after calling in the crows.

The small heli-drones flew in and opened fired on the android while Thanatos tackled him to the ground. Reaper looked over at Dusk and Phoenix who were currently tending to Gauntlet.

"What the hell was that, it looked like my attack!" Phoenix shouted.

"Amazo was built to absorb the power of Meta-humans." Reaper explained. "He probably got that fire from you when you shot him."

Thanatos and Amazo were wrestling on the ground sending fists into each other's faces before Thanatos lifted his feet to Amazo's chest and kicked him off. Amazo was sent flying into another room where he landed on his back. When Amazo got up he started to hear beeping and saw that there were small bombs all around him. He looked up and saw Breeze with the detonator and she grinned while pressing the button.

The bombs blew up and Amazo was engulfed in the explosion while creating another whole in the side of the building. Everyone let out a heavy sigh when they saw Amazo's legs were the only thing left. Shadow walked up and leaned his head on Breeze's shoulder who patted his head a few times.

"Great job setting the explosives." Breeze said.

"It was all about timing, great work everyone, except you Whisper where were you and Ronin?" Shadow grunted, but when he saw the group together Whisper and Ronin where nowhere to be seen.

"Where did they go?" Reaper asked.

"Did anyone see where they went?" Phoenix asked.

"I was busy readying the crows and by the time you gave the signal Amazo jumped me from nowhere." Thanatos said. "Actually I think I did see him run to the fire escape before I was attacked."

"Okay, Ronin bailed, where's Whisper?" Gauntlet snapped.

"Where do you think?" Breeze asked rhetorically. "She's here for three people. Question, Zack and Double J."

* * *

(!)

The main hallway leading to Double J's master office was filled with either dead or broken bodies. She ran out of ammo for her assault rifle and was now aiming her desert eagle in the side on a man's temple.

"Please have mercy." The man cowered, but Whisper looked at him with cold calculated eyes. She pulled back the hammer of her gun and fired watching his brains splatter all over the place.

"No." She answered, walking away as nothing had happened. She loaded a new clip into her gun and slowly crept into her office.

Double J's office was the size of Jayden's penthouse. The room was all black with tiled floors her desk was positioned in front of a bay window like all corporate ass holes that look down at the common folk like ants. There was a drink table and area full of T.V monitors with a mini fridge near the floor. Whisper didn't see Double J or her friends anywhere as she slowly aimed her gun along the room.

"Welcome."

Whisper quickly whipped her gun behind her where she finally saw Double J, who was dressed in her army combat uniform, but Double J was too quick and smacked the gun out of her hands. Whisper then raised her right leg and swung it towards her head, but Double J ducked, but Whisper was fast as well when her right foot landed on the ground and she delivered a thrust kick to her stomach with her left foot.

Double J let out a gasp of air and Whisper raised her right fist and landed a punch to the side of her head, then another before she drew her knife and took a stab at her chest. Before the blade could reach her, she grabbed Whisper by the wrist and twisted her harm and pinned it behind her back. Double J gave it another tug and Whisper let out a yelp as she lost her grip on the knife. She was waiting for Double J to attack her or break her arm but was confused and disturbed when she felt her nose run up and down her neck.

"Hmm," She hummed. "It's been a while since someone's made me this excited."

"Get off of me you freak!" Whisper snarled. This only made Double J giggle as she ran her tongue up her neck.

"You taste too innocent to be a killer." She stated. "Who are you?"

"The person who's going to kill you tonight." Whisper snarled.

"No, there's something more to this." She said. She then positioned Whisper in front of a mirror and reached a hand up to her domino mask. She wedged her thumb underneath it and with one swift pull she tore it off. Both Double J and Whisper's eye's widened when they both saw Sarah in the reflection. Whisper's back was still pressed against Double J's chest and started to feel it rise up and down. She was laughing. "You have got to be kidding me. The book worm Sarah Copeland from Gotham High?"

"You monster, you killed my parents." Sarah said still struggling in Double J's hold.

"They killed themselves." Double J countered while pushing her towards her desk. "They should have known that anyone who crosses me don't die alone, I go after their entire family no matter what. Young or old related by blood or not. I will destroy them, but only after my fun of course."

Double J had made it to her desk where she forced Whisper to bend over her desk and slammed her face into the hard flat surface.

"I really wish your parents were still alive to see this." She snickered. "But these two will have to do, Richard!" Just then a big bald African American male stomped in through a hidden door and threw the Question, who was badly beaten, on the ground and held Zack up at gun point. Whisper looked at them with fearful eyes as Question lay helplessly on the ground and Zack was trying to break free as well.

"No." Whisper grunted.

"Oh yes." Double J sneered while grabbing her decretive knife. "You know they always say the first time hurts the most, in this case." She said unsheathing the knife with her mouth. "It'll be torture."

"Damn right it will be." Whisper growled.

When the knife came inches into her face, Whisper backed her head up and struck it into Double J's face. She let out a scream as blood trickled from her nose as Whisper made a leap for her knife. She picked it up and held it upside down ready to kill Double J.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you!" Richard shouted while pointing his magnum at her. "Unless you want to clean pretty boy's face up with a mop."

"Zack." Sarah whispered.

"Sarah, don't worry I got this guy." Zack grinned.

"What are you high? He's got like three feet and two hundred pounds on you!" Whisper shouted.

"Yeah, well I can still run faster than a Lamborghini." Zack chuckled. This caused both Whisper and Richard to look confused.

"The hell are you talking about?" Richard snapped.

"This."

Just then Zack's entire body started to vibrate at incredible speed which caused Richard to lose his grip and fly back. Zack stood above him grinning sadistically which seemed to piss Richard off who fired a round at Zack. The bullet didn't touch him however, because in a flash Zack was at Richard's side gripping his wrist.

"To slow." Zack snickered and sent a fist into the guards face. Zack's fist hit him but he wasn't strong enough to knock him out.

"Not strong enough." Richard grinned. He then grabbed Zack by the collar of his coat and threw him to the other side of the office.

Whisper went to go help but was blocked by Double J who was slashing at her with her knife.

"You had that freak Question save you when you were a brat, but you're alone now." Double J laughed as their blades connected creating sparks with each slash.

"I don't need anyone's help to kill you!" Whisper shouted. She then lunged at Double J landing a cut across her cheek. Double J grunted in pain as she gripped her knife. "See you bleed like everyone else!"

Meanwhile Zack was using his super speed to avoid Richard's punches but he wasn't strong enough to take him out and he didn't know any special fighting techniques. Richard brought his fist down on him again, but Zack dodged it and attacked his throat.

Richard let out a grunt before smacking Zack across the face. Zack went down as Richard picked up his magnum.

"Bad move Zack." Richard said. Zack was dazed from the hit and tried to get up but he was too weak from the hit. He then flinched and shut his eyes when a shot was fired and waited for the pain to sink in. He was then broken from his fetal position when he heard something fall behind him. He looked behind him to see Richard lying dead on the floor with a bullet hole in his back. Zack looked over at Question who was holding Whisper's desert eagle pointing it in his direction.

"Richard!" Double J shouted.

She looked over to the beaten Question and was ready to stab him when, but before she could Whisper jumped in front of her and took a swipe at her with the knife. Surprised, Double J's guard was down and her knife was knocked out of her hand. Whisper then ran her knife through Double J's heart feeling her blade run through the evil woman's heart.

"Ugh, damn, so that's what that feels like." She chuckled, blood dripping from the corner of her mouth. "You aren't as innocent as you look. Believe it or not I was like you once. Sweet, innocent and a pacifist. Then one day I killed a man for my country and here I am today." Whisper then noticed that her skin was starting to get pale and her blonde hair was turning white. "Trust me kid, no one in this life is innocent we're all evil. You have that other half uh, Whisper you call it. It will get out of control, today you're killing me and other assholes for justice while going to school, and tomorrow you're killing everyone just because it's fun." Tears then streamed down Double J's face. "There are no heroes Sarah, we are all killers, just ask your boss."

Double J let out another choked gasp before removing herself from the knife and slumping to the ground dead. As Whisper looked down at the body she didn't know how to feel. She wanted this for so long and always dreamed of this moment, but now that it was here she didn't feel happy or have any sense of redemption just dread.

"Is what she said true?" Sarah asked, looking over at Question who was being treated by Zack. "Am I going to be like her?"

"That is the question." Question mused. "There is no telling what we will become or what will change down the road. I don't think when Jayden became Sparrow he thought he would raise a blade against Batman one day. Or Ally who was once working as a whore for Falcone and is now one of the richest women in the entire world. And you a little girl and a young boy, one who is a trained killer using a gun bigger than her and another who moves as fast as Flash."

Sarah then reached in her belt and pulled out a small capsule. She walked over to Question and sprayed a green gas all over his face. His black hair turned orange and the edges around his mask started to peel off. She reached up and pulled it off revealing the Question's bruised face.

"And did you really expect anything different under this mask?" He chuckled. Sarah laughed too but with tears in her eyes. She wrapped her arms around his neck and hugged him tight.

"This is may not be the face of anyone's hero." Sarah sobbed. "But it's the face of my hero."

Zack was about to say something to Sarah but was interrupted by a loud bang. He looked behind him to see the Shadow Warriors armed to the teeth. Shadow made his way over to Double J whose skin was now as white as a ghost and pressed his finger to her neck.

"She's dead." He stated bluntly while Breeze tended to Whisper.

"Alright, let's make a quick trip home and drop of Whisper and we'll go look for Ronin." Breeze said while helping Whisper up.

"No." She snapped breaking away from Breeze. She let out a heavy sigh and put her mask back on. "I know where Ronin is."

"Where?" Shadow asked.

"Wonder City."

* * *

(!)

Ronin had been kicking himself for ditching his friends for the past hour as he made his way to the underground lair of Ra's Al Ghul. He looked around at the collapsed buildings and rusted robots wondering what might have been. He finally made it to the main doors and pushed them open walking in with no fear. He was five feet in before he stood before two people.

"Talia Al Ghul." He said in a low voice and then looked over at the decaying old man next to her. His skin was old and looked like it was rotting slowly and his hair made him look like something out of a fifties horror movie, but his green eyes were what truly sent chills down his spine. "And the great Ra's Al Ghul."

The old man smiled with a sadistic grin and nodded towards Ronin.

"The Ronin." He greeted in a gruff voice. "I am so glad you accepted my invitation."

"Cut the crap and tell me what this is all about!" Ronin snarled. "Why did you sick Lotus on me?"

"I guess I can spare a few answers." Ra's said, nodding towards his daughter. "Talia."

"When I first met Emily, she was tormented by her lust for killing." She explained. "She was consumed by it to the point where she could no longer control herself. That day when your beloved was murdered we sent a team of our assassins to murder your grandfather for abandoning us when he shouldn't have. But when we got there Lotus had murdered him and a girl who I am assuming was your beloved. She found Emily and she turned her blade against us killing a few of my best men."

"Please allow me." Ronin interrupted. "When she got to you she was no match against your skill and she was ready for you to kill, but when the time came you just couldn't do it. You saw the potential of a skilled assassin. So you took her in and trained her, taught her to control her lust and when you saw me you sent her to kill me."

"No, we sent her to recruit you." Ra's chipped in, chuckling in a low voice. Ronin was actually confused by this and decided to ask.

"Recruit me?" He asked. "Why would you recruit me, I am the grandson of the deserter. The Ronin."

"Yes, and you have been given a second chance to redeem your grandfathers honor." Talia said. "Become one of us, use your talent for its intended purpose and help us wipe out the evil of this world."

"And what would I have to do to become one of you?" Ronin asked with bitterness.

"Eliminate Shadow and his friends." Ra's snarled. Ronin gripped the handles of his scalers and continued to glare at Ra's.

"Why?"

"He is a powerful warrior, but he is beyond my help." Ra's said, almost sounding disappointed. "He was at the time considered to be a potential leader for my cause, but that ended when he claimed that he would kill me and burn my legion to the ground. I cannot allow that to happen. But with you, you can get him when his guard is down and wipe out him and his pathetic crew of misfits. Do this and I will give you whatever you want."

"There is only one thing I want from you Ra's Al Ghul." Ronin said in a dark voice.

"And what's that?" Ra's asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Blood."

Ronin then drew his blades and charged at Ra's ready to kill him. He was inches away from running his blade across his throat when a slim figure cladded in white leaped out and drop kicked him into the center of the chamber and soon realized he was surrounded by at least fifty of Ra's assassins.

"I knew you would reject me." Ra's snarled. "Just like your grandfather, always failing to follow orders. No matter you will be seeing him soon. Lotus, kill him."

Lotus had a solemn look on her face as she slowly stood before Ronin.

"I'm sorry Ronin, but don't worry, we'll soon be together forever." She said. Her eyes were stained with tears and a psychotic glare as she walked towards him. "I will kill you then myself and we'll be together forever."

Any rage and murderous intent he had towards his former friend was quickly replaced by pity and sorrow. She was so obsessed by him that she would do anything just to be with him. All that killing and neglect must have taken its toll on her for now all she was, was just an empty shell filled with lost causes.

"I'm sorry Emily, but this ends now." Ronin said in a shaky voice.

"Poor sweet naïve Max." She chuckled. "You are surrounded and outmatched. There is no way out and no one knows you're here. You are all alone."

As Ronin readied his blades two fire bolts whipped past his head and went towards Lotus. She quickly got out of the way letting the bolts struck two random assassins in the chest burning a hole clean through them. When they fell Ronin looked behind him to see Gauntlet and the rest of the warriors standing behind him with their weapons readied.

"He's not alone." Gauntlet grunted as he took another shot with his magnum.

"Gauntlet?" Ronin asked while looking at all the warriors. "Breeze, Dusk, Reaper, Phoenix and Thanatos? How did you all find me?"

"We finished up Double J earlier than I thought." Whisper chuckled. "I figured we come on down and lend a hand."

"What about Question and your boyfriend?" He asked.

"Police have Zack and Question was gone before they got there." Whisper chuckled.

"Enough talk now let's rain more fire!" Gauntlet shouted while raising a detonator and pressing the button.

The ceiling above them blew up as Shadow, Red and Hitgirl jumped down wielding their duel handguns and raining bullets all over the place. They took out twenty assassins before landing on the ground. The holstered their handguns and drew their melee weapons and prepared for battle.

"Ronin, end this now." Shadow ordered as he and the team fended off Ra's assassins.

Ronin knew what had to be done as he quickly picked Lotus out of the crowd. She had her kunai's drawn and he had his scalers. The two stared each other down before Ronin dashed towards Lotus.

They quickly sliced at each other creating sparks with each strike, but Lotus was slacking. Her strikes and unfocused and she was tense when she should have been loose. Then he saw it, her eyes red from crying and her face was still stained with tears. She was broken beyond repair.

"I didn't mean for this to happen Emily." Ronin stated while deflecting her blade. "You've been a slave to your blades your whole life. Let me help you."

She let out a scream and took a stab at his face landing a small cut on his right cheek. Ronin winced at the pain for a second before she tackled him to the ground and pressed her blade to his throat.

"It's not too late my love." She said in a shaky voice. "You can still join us we can create something new!"

Ronin closed his eyes pitying the girl, wishing there was another way to help her. He let out a sigh and pressed his utility wrist into her stomach and fired a small shuriken into her stomach. She let out a gasp and loosened her grip on him allowing him to push her off and press his blade to her throat.

"I'm sorry."

Those were the last words Lotus ever heard as the blade ran swiftly across her throat and ending her in a matter of seconds. Ronin quickly got off her and sat next to her lifless body ignoring all that was happening around him.

The warriors eventually got the upper hand and had dropped the assassin's numbers in half. They were ready to finish them off when their weapons started to get knocked out of their hands. Shadow let out a grunt when he saw one of the projectiles that knocked his blade out of his hand to be a batarang. Everyone looked up at the ledge to see Batman, Robin, Batgirl and Nightwing looking down on us.

"Thanks for wasting our time." Nightwing grunted. "This close to finding Ra's Al Ghul and he gives us the slip because we had to clean up that mess with Double J and now your waging your own war against her."

"You're welcome." Sarah's voice chirped through Whisper's persona. "We always like being thanked for our work."

"You cost us a great deal Shadow and it cost a lot of live tonight." Batman said in his usual tone.

"And we also save a lot of live in the near future." Phoenix shouted. "If you bastard actually had any balls and did what had to be done maybe my parents would be alive and I wouldn't have turned into that monster you black listed."

"Kid's got a point." Reaper said. "I guess next to Jason, Jayden and myself you can add Phoenix to your list of failures. Or should I say 'bat list'?" Batman didn't respond to that as he reached for something in his belt. "What are you getting, your bat cuffs?" Everyone chuckled, while Batman pulled out a detonator.

With a push of a button a small ringing came from one of the batarangs near Shadow's feet. Shadow looked down to see a beacon and his grin turned to fear as he looked up at his former mentor.

"Oh you mother,"

He was cut off when a horde of bats flew in biting and flying all around the chamber. Their screeching drown out the screams and shouts from the warriors and assassins. Everyone was swinging their arms around wildly as the bats clung to them. In the chaos no one saw the rest of the batarangs blinking faster and faster before exploding.

The floor broke down beneath them and sent them down into a sewer line. They were tossing and turning around in the filthy water until they all washed up in the underground sewers. They were all breathing and panting fast as they all tried to catch their breath.

Shadow was mentally swearing vengeance on Bruce and his friends while Reaper crawled next to him.

"You know this is the second time this month he sent me in the sewers?" Reaper chuckled hoping to get that death glare off his face. "Not even a smile?"

"I hate that son of a bitch." He snarled. When he stood up a bat flew out of nowhere causing Shadow to let out a yelp. Everyone looked over at Shadow and was trying their best not to laugh. They failed and burst out laughing uncontrollably. "Yeah, laugh it up assholes, because your all getting shots tonight first thing when we get home."

Everyone went silent immediately.

While everyone tried to talk Shadow out of it Whisper walked over to Ronin to see if he was alright.

"You don't feel any better than you thought you would do you?" Whisper asked.

"No, I thought I was killing a woman set out to destroy my life, instead she was just a tortured soul." Ronin sighed. "I actually feel worse than before."

"I know, but trust me when I say this. You buried a hatchet tonight and put to rest a desire that plagued you for years." She said causing him to look up. "Maybe the Ronin can take some time off and become Maxwell Daniel's again." This made Ronin smile as he took his mask off. He shook the water from his messy brown hair and carefully took her mask off as well.

"And maybe Whisper can let Sarah become the singer she always wanted to be." Max chuckled along with Sarah.

"Sounds like a plan." She smiled as the two walked out of the sewers.

Hopefully the sun had risen that morning to the start of something new.


	48. Chapter 48: Moving Forward

**Chapter 48: Move Forward**

**Authors Note: Okay, you know the drill epilogue then a new chapter. After this I am going to work on Leo303's character Mark Kyle A.K.A 'Surge' a Meta human who has electrical powers, but I'll get into that later. This is just a quick wrap up and a note. I'm going on a cruise Saturday and I don't know when I'll get back. I think the next Saturday or something. Anyways here you go. **

**P.S. Red Crosshairs and Reapers stories have been updated so check out Illusive mans and Reaper's profile.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Batman.**

* * *

"This is bullshit." Hilary snapped. She along with Ally and Sarah were lying on the medical tables in the infirmary of the headquarters with their pants down ready for their tetanus shots. Courtesy of their boss Shadow.

"Now, now don't be shy." Christina mused, filling a syringe full of the vaccine for rabies. "I've done photo shoots for Ally's swim suit catalog and have seen your butts a couple of times."

"Yeah, but we were modeling." Hilary snapped. "We're practically forced to bend over for you, asses out."

"Geez Hilary." Sarah said on the other table. "We're just getting shots so we don't start foaming at the mouth."

"We're not gonna be able to sit for a week." Hilary shot back. Ally was looking down at her magazine while Hilary was complaining and decided to chip in.

"We suffer gunshot wounds, stab wounds, super natural powers and bio chemical weapons." She deadpanned. "A shot in the rear should be a cake walk."

"I hate needles." She stated.

"I had a needle that turned me into a cat woman." Ally reminded her, causing Hilary to shut up. "So take a deep breath and suck it up."

Christina let out a small chuckle and rubbed a dab of alcohol on her right cheek before sticking the needle in her rear.

"Dammit!" She shouted. "That freaking hurt Christian."

"Go find Flynn, tell him to give it a kiss and make it feel better." Ally joked causing both Sarah and Christina to laugh.

"Eat me." Hilary snapped.

"No thanks." Ally said as Christina prepared to give Sarah her shot. She then noticed Sarah looking at her Ipad. "What are you looking at?" Sarah looked up at Ally and shook her head.

"Just a file on Double J." She muttered. "She said something about being a hero like me and I wanted to see if it was true." She then let out a squeak when Christina stabbed the needle in her rear. "Did you know she served the marines and won the Medal of Honor for rescuing her men from a hostage situation?" Ally shook her head as she continued. "Then one day she just snapped and killed a whole lot of people."

"And you're thinking that you'll turn into her?" She said as a needle struck her as well.

"I do turn into a trained killer when I put on the mask." She muttered.

"And you also become a sweet kind caring person without it." A voice said.

Everyone looked over to see Question standing at the doorway and Sarah quickly got up and hugged him.

"Just got done talking to Jayden." He said holding her back. "I am glad you've found a happy home."

"Thanks, but it was your training that earned their respect." She said pulling, away from him.

"No, we would have taken you anyways." Ally said.

"Listen, I just wanted to say thanks for coming for me." He said.

"I'm always gonna be there for you." She smiled.

"Likewise, listen you are a good person and so is Whisper." Question said. "I don't want you telling yourself otherwise."

"But there is no guarantee." She snapped. "What is stopping me from going nuts and killing everyone?"

"That's the question." He answered, Sarah rolled her eyes.

"Really that's your answer?" She grunted. "I was kind of hoping for more."

"Well, there is no guarantee that you won't snap and kill everyone." Question defended. "Just like there's no grantee that Jayden will go mad with power and try and take over Gotham or that robot friend of yours will go haywire or even if the young doctor even gave you real vaccine."

"Hey, I take my role as team medic seriously." Christina defended. "From reattaching limbs to rabies shots in the rear I will always be there for my team."

"Settle down doc." Hilary chuckled while Christina blushed in embarrassment.

"I don't know what will happen, but what I do know is this." He said as Sarah looked at him curious. "You have a family that cares for you, a team that protects you and a boyfriend who is head over heels for you." She takes in everything he says as he places his hands on her shoulders. "Don't waste it."

Sarah blushes as her friends stand behind her for support. She looks up at her friends and smiles at them before turning back to Question, only for him to be gone. The four girls stood there with stunned faces while Sarah only giggled.

"Where the hell did he go?" Hilary asked.

"How did he do that?" Ally asked.

"That is that question." Sarah sighs.

* * *

(!)

Jayden and the men were showering in the communal showers. Everyone was bathing normally while Jayden was scrubbing away as if he was irradiated. Sam looked over at him and chuckled.

"Dude, don't you think you're going overboard?" He asked. "The shots and now you're showering like crazy."

"When we're not clawing at our skin or foaming at the mouth you'll thank me." Jayden said, dumping a gallon of body wash all over his body.

"Jayden can I ask you something?" Max asked.

"What's up?" He asked scrubbing at his skin.

"Did I do the right thing, killing Emily?" He asked with doubt in his voice. Jayden let out a sigh while rinsing his hair.

"Only you can tell yourself that." Jayden said. "Killing is never easy, especially if it's someone as broken as Emily. She was obsessed with you and would that she would kill herself and you than live in a world without you."

"But how do I stop feeling pain?" He asked.

"You're the expert you tell me?" Jayden said uncharacteristically.

Max took a deep breath and leaned against the tile wall. He thought back to what Sarah said and smiled when he remembered how she hugged him when he got back home. The answer was simple.

"You move on." Max said. Everyone chuckled lightly and continued showering.

* * *

(!)

A week later Zack and the team played their final game and won thanks to their number one player. For over kill Zack kissed Sarah in the middle of the basketball court. To celebrate Jayden rented out a sports bar to celebrate. No drinks of course but they bought the burgers and fries and whatever else they could eat. While everyone was either eating or playing the in the arcade Max was eating his dinner with Kei.

They had talked about their interests and their hobbies, other than killing people Max enjoyed meditating and rock climbing and other physical activities. Kei also enjoyed these things and asked Max if he wanted to go sometime.

"I would like that." Max muttered. Kei sensed something was wrong and decided to ask.

"What's wrong, we don't have to if you don't want to." She insisted.

"No, no I'd love to. Ally is always trying to get me out of the house." Max joked, but then had a solemn look on his face. "It's just been a while since I've been with a girl."

"I know what you mean." She said taking his hand in hers. "It's been a while since I've been with someone who well, understands me." Max looked up and smiled, squeezing her hand softly.

"Who knows what the future holds right?" He asked.

"Right." She agreed. "I hope we can become something more."

"Me too." Max smiled.

Meanwhile, Zack and Sarah along with Thomas, Sam, Blaze, Jason and Thomas were talking about the game before going to either get more food or sing at the karaoke bar. Sarah looked at her boyfriend scarf down another burger, but still couldn't let go of the fact that he had super speed. Now was as any good time to ask him about it.

"So, Zack…what are you exactly?" She asked earning a confused stare from him. "I mean that thing you used when you saved me."

"Oh, that." He chuckled sheepishly. "Well, it started when I was a kid. There was this high-speed pursuit between cops and a terrorist group stealing chemical weapons. They were driving a big supply truck when they lost control and crashed knocking out all the crates and tubes. One of those tubes contained the chemical weapon which broke and sprayed all over me. I went in a coma for a month came back and I got that speed you saw last week."

"So, that explains basketball." She chuckled, while he rubbed the back of his head.

"Yeah, well I never really used it before now and I just kept it hidden." He said. "But after you told me about your secrets and Jayden explained some things to me I…I want to start using them again."

Sarah pondered what he said for a minute and looked over at Jayden, who was drunk and sinning I fought the law with Flynn. She smiled at how stupid they were acting, but knew it was just a trick to fool people to not suspect them of being trained assassins.

"Become one of us." Sarah said. This surprised Zack as his eyes widened.

"W-What?" He asked. "You…you mean that?"

"You said that you want to start using them and after that fight with Richard you're going to need the training."

"But that would also mean, me being a killer." He said in a solemn tone. "I don't know if I can do that."

"You don't have to kill, but you have to get stronger." She said. "Otherwise you'll never win in life against people like him."

"But what about us, I mean I like you, really like you, but how can we you know move on?" He asked. His question was answered when she held his hand. He looked up into her eyes and smiled.

"We'll do it together." She said. They were about to kiss when a loud crash was heard.

"Dammit Jayden its 'The Law Won' not 'I Won' you're screwing me up!" Flynn shouted.

"Ah screw that," Jayden slurred. "I'm rich bitch I own the freaking law." Everyone either chuckled or grunted at his behavior. Zack's mother who was attending was annoyed at this man's behavior and walked over to the stage.

"Could you not act like a jackass for one minute please!" She snapped.

"That's like asking a fish not to swim Ms. Andrews." Sam said with Kris on his arm.

"Ah don't worries about me you can always patch me up doc." Jayden slurred. "You're the only person I trust at that thieving hospital. Also, since my kid is with your kid do I get a discount in medical care?" She stared daggers at him while he just stood there holding his mic. "I don't get a discount do I?"

"I'll do it." Zack said.

(Back at Zack's house)

"Honey, you know that I've never judged what you've done with your life and I never once turned my back on you because of your thing." She said sheepishly. "But the Shadow Warriors are assassins. They kill people I really don't know how I would feel about that. What about the justice league I could see if Batman would let you join."

"No, my heart lies with the warriors." He said as he fastened his shoe laces. "They may not be assassins but they are not afraid of anything, while I on the other hand am almost afraid of everything. I need them to give me strength." His mother let out a heavy sigh.

"If it's what you want then I'll support you." She said. "You were always destined to do good things for everyone. I just hope you know what you're doing."

"Me too." Zack walked up and hugged his mother tight. "Love you mom."

"I love you too, Zoom." She whispered.

He chuckled at the nickname he gave himself when he was a kid. He nodded to his mother and walked outside before speeding down the streets and towards Jayden's penthouse. Feeling really happy for the first time in his life.


	49. Chapter 49: Lost Kitty

**Chapter 49: Lost Kitty**

**Authors Note: Hey everyone finally got back from my cruise which was awesome. I explored Mayan Ruins and kissed a dolphin and met some cool people to party with all week which was awesome. But I got serious sunburn which hurt to the point I was shaking and had blisters and forgot my towel on the pool deck at night got drunk and caught a cold on the last day. So yeah came home with some bad skin and a sore throat, but I had fun. Even if I'm peeling like crazy. Also saw the new Young Justice episode which was awesome. Still pissed that it's going away, but I'm still crossing my fingers, but not holding my breath. Okay, so new chapter.**

**Okay King Leo your time to shine. This is the introduction of the latest character Surge AKA Mark Kyle. I've been looking forward to writing this chapter and now it's going to happen. So I hope you all enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own** **Batman.**

* * *

**(Many Years Ago)**

A little boy and his older sister were currently sitting in a police station at another officer's desk. The girl was seven and the boy was four, but they both had short black hair and bright green eyes. The boy looked down at his small feet and cried.

"Is it my fault momma killed herself?" The boy asked, tears slowly falling down his face. The girl immediately wrapped her arms around him and stared him in the eyes.

"You listen to me good Mark." The girl said getting a stunned look from the boy. "Momma was depressed since Papa left not because of you and no one except her put the knife to her chest okay?"

The boy was still stunned but with a rough shake from his sister he was broken from his trance.

"I said okay?" She growled.

"Okay." The boy nodded. His sister let out a heavy sigh and held her brother close.

"From now on we look after each other okay?" She asked.

"Okay."

They continued holding each other before a police officer walked into the office.

"Mark and Selina Kyle, we are having you two placed in Saint Mary's Orphanage." He said. "I know this has been rough on you two but will you be alright?"

"Yes, as long as we're together that's all we need officer." Selina said causing the officer to smile.

"That's good family is the most important thing in your lives right now. And listen call me Jim."

* * *

**(2 years later)**

"Mark, I sneaked us some pudding from the cafeteria." Selina whispered through her brother's door.

Life was rough at the orphanage but they made do with what they could. Selina always saw an opportunity to cheer her baby brother up and she took it just to make him happy.

Sometimes she literally had to take them.

The pudding was locked in the pantry and would only be served if they were good and when they ate their vegetables. Selina saw one of the lunch ladies use a key to unlock the door and left it on the hook, it was actually pretty easy to steal. Her guess was they thought none of the kids would have the guts to steal, which they were right. But when Selina wanted something she took it.

She then knocked on her brother's door again only to receive more silence. Worried she opened the door and gasped when she saw that his bed was folded up. She dropped the pudding, which broke open and spilled all over the floor and quickly rushed to the main yard of the orphanage.

She had been in this hell hole for two years and every time she saw one of the beds folded up in a room it meant only one thing.

Adoption.

She burst through the doors of the orphanage and saw Mark being led to a car by a man dressed in a military uniform and woman dressed in a navy uniform.

"Mark!" Selina shouted.

Mark's ears spiked up like a cats and her turned to see Selina running for him. Mark started to panic when the couple gripped his arms and held him in place.

"You said you were adopting her too." Mark whimpered, tears slowly pouring down his cheeks.

"I lied, America needs soldiers not trouble makers." The man said as he and his wife dragged him to the car.

"Get off of him!" Selina yelled while running to him. She was the stopped when strong hand gripped her arm. She looked up to see Sister Marian with a stern look on her face.

"If it's meant to be it's meant to be child." She said in a low voice. "It's Gods will."

Selina snapped and started biting at her hand and clawing her wrist.

"Screw you, you're crazy!" She shouted. She then turned to Mark and reached her hand out towards him. "Mark!"

"Selina!" Mark shouted, but it was no good. He was thrown into the car and quickly sped off never seeing his sister again.

* * *

**(12 years later)**

A young eighteen year old Mark Kyle, whose hair was now shaved down to his scalp, stepped off the bus and in front of Saint Mary's Orphanage. After he was taken from this place his parents, though he used the term loosely, they had trained him from the get go. They ran drills, pushed his limits and broke him down physically.

That was the father.

His mother, made him sit through classed on how to be a field specialist, demolitions expert and above all else to be an important leader. Those he preferred, mostly because every time he got beaten it would be for sleeping during class or for getting a question wrong.

But now wasn't the time for a trip down memory lane. He had to find Selina he promised himself he would. It was a bit of a long shot to come here after twelve years she was definitely an adult by now. But maybe they have records of her, maybe she was adopted maybe she kept in touch. He just needed to know.

"Can I help you?" A frail old voice asked.

Mark looked over and his eyes widened to see Sister Marian now older, but still mean looking. Mark cringed at the times she abused him and how Selina would always get it worse because of how defiant she was against her. Mark clenched his fist and swallowed the lump in his throat remembering what he had come here for.

"Yes, I'm looking for a young woman who used to live here." He said as calmly as he could. "She went by the name Selina Kyle."

The old nun started to break out in sadistic laughter as she kneeled over. Mark tried his best to keep himself from tearing the old woman to pieces. The nun started to calm down as she looked back over to the young man.

"Well, that is a name I haven't heard in a long time." She sighed. "She ran away a little over twelve years ago. After her brother was adopted."

Mark's expression fell and his fist unfurled. He knew it was a long shot but he still wanted to hope that she would be easy to find. Though then again, Selina was always a stubborn person.

"Eh, good riddance I say." The nun spat. Mark gazed back up at her and scowled at her.

"You didn't like her that much did you." Mark insinuated.

"She was a little brat." She spat again. "She would always break the rules. She would sneak out of her room after curfew and steal snacks or extra food for her snot nosed brother. Hell every time he cried she would steal all of our most expensive sweets just to shut him up."

"Money problems?" He asked.

"No, we just don't like to spend a lot on these little monsters." She growled. "Even after I spanked her she would just do it again. Actually it's pretty funny because I hear she's a whore now, getting spanked is probably her favorite foreplay."

"What about the brother?" Mark asked.

"Well, he wasn't as bad as her, but he was the reason she stole most of our goods. So one day a former marine and his wife come in saying they need a fresh mind. Something about young and healthy making strong leaders I don't know I was distracted by the wad of cash he gave me."

That tore Mark to pieces.

"So you gave me away to the worst parents in the world juts for money and to save extra on sweets!" Mark shouted.

Marian's face froze and her eyes widened. Mark could see that she had finally made a connection.

"M-Mark, is that really you?" She stuttered, backing away with every step he took.

"Surprised, why should you be?" He snapped cheerfully. "I mean you sent me away with those crazy military lunatics. The father was a marine and my mother was a navy office. But in their free time they went out, found small children and made them into future leaders of tomorrow."

"W-Well discipline is good." She whimpered in her defense. "It helps build character, that's what we believe in here in Saint Mary's Orphanage."

"Well they made me into something all right. They made me into a killer. I can take out twenty people with my bare hands, I can snap a neck like a twig I am all I can be." He stated.

"Mark, you aren't going to kill me are you?" Marian whimpered before realizing she was backed against a wall.

"I could, I was trained never to show mercy to anyone. Especially money hungry whores like you who abuse the cloth." He pulled a knife from his boot and held it against her throat. "You think this is God's will telling me to kill you?" He asked playfully. When he got know answer he removed the blade from her throat and holstered his knife. "I hope you burn in hell for destroying what little I had. I'm gonna go and if I see you here again I will end you. Cause God isn't looking out for you."

He let the selfish woman sobbing in the corner not even bothering to give her a second glance.

Mark spent the next two days looking for Selina only to come up with nothing. He knew it was hopeless. She was gone and he would never be able to find her. He made his way to the bus station that night and left Gotham and any hope he had left.

* * *

**(8 Years Later)**

After his failure in Gotham, Mark signed up for the military and joined the army. Of course growing up with the world's most strict military parents put him at the top of his class. After he graduated he was sent in on numerous missions and always got the best results. He eventually got the attention of the government who worked closely with dealing with the Justice league and he along with a few others was recruited into a special team called the Acolytes.

Mark with the rest of the squad awaited in a row for their new leader. They were in a small metal room in a government lab each man anxious to do their part. Just as the suspense started sinking in the main doors opened and a man in a colonel uniform stepped in with his hands behind his back. The man looked like he was in his late forties and had short blonde hair and blue eyes. His eyes were cold and calculated. He had seen some combat in his military career.

"My name is Col. Johnson." He announced. "You are here because you are the best of the best. And we need the best for when the Justice League strikes." Mark tensed up. "Any questions?"

"Sir, permission to speak sir!" Mark shouted. Johnson looked over at Mark and raised an eyebrow.

"Identify." Johnson ordered.

"Lieutenant Mark Kyle Sir!"

"Permission Granted."

"Sir, I thought our goal was to work with the Justice League not kill them." Mark asked.

"Those fools do nothing but bring trouble to our country and the world." Johnson snarled. "In Gotham we have the Joker whose goal is to cause so much trouble that Batman will kill him, even if it means slaughtering children on Christmas Eve. Then there's Darkseid, who nearly wiped out Metropolis just to kill Superman. And of course the Reach do I need to mention them?"

"But if it wasn't for the Young Justice League Reach would have destroyed us." Mark argued.

"Son, I am not going to argue." He snarled. "Yes maybe they have done some good but they do just as much evil as well. How many people died just to get the Leagues attention? We are just going to prepare you in case the League goes too far. This is just for the soul purpose of protecting our country and our planet. Satisfied?"

"Yes sir." Mark said, stepping back in line. Johnson straightened his uniform and continued talking.

"Now, we asked you to come here, but we are not forcing you to do anything." Johnson informed. "If you do not want to take part the door is right there. Leave now if you want afterwards there is no turning back." Everyone remained still. Every fiber of Marks being wanted to step out, but he got this cold feeling in the pit of his stomach that if he left he wouldn't be seen again. So he stayed.

"Good, you all made the right choice and you're making a lot of people proud." Johnson chuckled. "Now, starting with you Mark we will get started."

Johnson grabbed Mark by his shoulder and led him into a small lab with a medical chair. A doctor stood next to it wearing a white operating uniform holding a jet injector.

"Now, you must remove your clothes and lie down on the table." Johnson said. "This will be painful but it will be worth it in the end."

"What is it?" Mark asked as he removed his shirt.

"This is the Meta facility." Johnson said. "Here we tap into the potential of the humans enhanced abilities."

"How will this help?"

"If chaos should ever arise we would be destroyed in our current status. But enhanced we are unstoppable." Johnson asked.

"Just in case right?" Mark asked cautiously.

"Right," He said. "Now lie down face first."

Mark lay down on the medical table and waited for the procedure. He felt the straps tighten around his ankles and wrist. His heart was racing fast and he started to sweat bullets. Maybe he should have walked out when he had the chance.

His opportunity was again lost when he felt the needle and jumped in pain when he felt the needle dig into his spine. He let out a choked scream as the needle sat in his spine. The surgeon pressed the button of the injector and injected the blue liquid into his back. Once it was all pumped into his spine Mark freaked out and broke out of his restraints. The veins on his arms glowed bright blue before emitting electricity around his arms.

Sparks flew everywhere and without thinking he fired off a bolt into the wall. The bolt took a toll on him and his veins returned to normal before passing out on the floor. Johnson smiled down at the young soldier and looked at the doctor.

"A success, this one's codename will be…Surge."

* * *

**(4 Years later)**

Surge had spent the last four years honing his skills. His powers allowed him to absorb and manipulate electricity. His power could either stun or kill a target with a single shot. He could create a shield and bounce projectiles back with a little jolt in them. He could ride the rails of train tracks as fast as a monorail he could even absorb electricity out of people. Not a lot but enough to give him a boost. Only that would kill the person he absorbs from.

He felt like he was finally ready to help people. So now he was waiting with his friends to receive his first orders. Everyone was just as excited to get ready for their mission, but they were excited for the wrong reasons.

"I can wait to waste those smug super heroes." Pyro said.

"Yeah, they think they are so superior to us they are nothing." Aqua said.

"They should just leave our planet." Brawler said. "Earth belongs to us."

"Just relax." Darkness muttered. "Purge them all soon enough."

"Guys, what are you talking about?" Surge asked.

Everyone looked up at Surge and gave him a disgruntled look. Surge never agreed with the superheroes either, but he never believed in killing them just for existing. And because of this he was an outcast to them.

"You didn't hear?" Pyro asked. "Col. Johnson has evidence that the Justice League is planning a takeover." This surprised Mark.

"How?" Surge asked.

"It doesn't matter." Brawler snarled. "We have our orders. We are going to set up a turf war between a few gangs and set up the a few members for a fall."

"Then whichever members show up we kill them and lure the rest of the members to us." Aqua said. "The rest will follow."

"Wait your planning on involving civilians just to kill the Justice League?" Surge asked.

"Oh what a shocker, Surge is bitching." Pyro snorted.

"We're supposed to protect people not use them as bait!" Surge shouted.

"You want to make an omelet you have to break a few eggs." Darkness snickered. "We're expendable. Why should civilians be any different?"

"You bastards I knew I should have never gotten involved with you and Johnson." Surge snarled.

"Well, then I guess you can go into retirement then." Darkness sneered.

All of the Acolytes started to gang up on Surge who was now backed into a corner. He then remembered that the floor was made of steel and had a quick impulse. His arms lit up and he placed his palms on the floor surging electricity through the floor and into the Acolytes. They all let out a shout of pain before falling to the floor unconscious.

Panicking, Surge decided to escape the facility and abandoned this insane plot to destroy the Justice League. He may not like them, but he was a soldier not a monster.

* * *

**(Now)**

Mark was now running a low on options. With no money and no career and being hunted by soldiers he figured Gotham was as good as any place to lay low. He also figured he would try and find Batman and tell him about the Acolytes and their plan.

He had read the papers and heard that the Zoo's around town were being robbed of their most prized animal. Of course with all the hell that's been breaking loose and this upcoming league of assassins called the Shadow Warriors, he'd figure Batman might be preoccupied.

He eventually made it to Gotham Zoo where a rare Tiger was being held and decided to wait and see what would happen. He waited a good hour, but he didn't notice he was just admiring the tiger.

He remembered Selina always loved cats. She would get beat by the nuns for harboring one at the orphanage.

"Oh Selina, I hope you're alright." He whispered to himself.

His ears then perked when he heard something climb through the trees. It was too heavy to be a bird so it had to be either batman or a robber. Surge hid in the shadows and saw the dark figure saunter over to the railing and look down at the tiger.

"So, rumor has it someone has been abducting rare animals." She cooed. "I couldn't let them take a noble creature such as you."

Surge admired this woman's admiration towards the tiger, but something felt off. Before he knew it he was walking towards her as if he was possessed.

"Excuse me." Surge asked reaching out to her.

Before he could get close the girl swung her leg around and landed a kick to the side of his head. Surge fell down to the ground, but quickly got up and recognized the girl to be Catwoman.

"Hey you're that master thief." Surge said.

"And you're no one." She teased.

She summersaulted over to him and swung her legs at him. Surge blocked them and grabbed her ankle and swung her to the ground. He quickly pinned her wrist to the ground and looked her in the eyes.

"Please I do not want to fight." Surge shouted. "I want to prevent to stealing of the animals." Selina stopped fighting and looked him in the eyes.

"Why do you care?" She asked.

"I just…want to do good." He whispered. "I made a promise long ago to my sister that I would be better than my father and would make her proud."

Catwoman's eyes widened as she stared into his green eyes. The same eyes she has.

"M-Mark…?" She whispered.

Mark tensed up and looked down at Catwoman's eyes and saw the same eyes he saw when he looked in the mirror. Or more importantly his sisters eyes so long ago. He unclasped her mask and removed it watching her raven black hair unfurl from her mask.

"Selina…" He whispered as tears slowly fell down his cheeks. "I finally found you…kitty."


	50. Chapter 50: Mistakes Were Made

**Chapter 50: Mistakes Were Made.**

**Authors Note: Okay people, I am back of course with a new chapter. I like how you all enjoyed Leo's character Surge and no he is a Shadow Warrior not Selinas partner at least on a daily basis. Okay more to come. Also Red Crosshairs story is getting better and better give it a read it will explain a lot when I get to him next month. Also, Yay 50 chapters and it's all thanks to you.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Batman.**

* * *

Mark and Selina have been holding each other tightly for what seemed like centuries. Neither one wanted to let go out of fear of this being a dream. Taking a deep breath, Mark pulled away and looked into his older sisters teary eyes.

"Selina, you look great." He complemented. She let out a giggle and ran her hand down his chest.

"You look handsome." She said softly.

"Weird outfit though." He said looking at her leather cat suit.

"Yeah, this is just a costume." She blushed. "It's what I do now."

"Selina, what happened after I left?" He asked.

"Well let's see after you left that bitch nun spanked me for acting up." She started. "After that I left the orphanage after stealing her money and some pudding for the road. I wandered around for years until I was an adult working for Falcone and then things got interesting…"

She then explained about Holly and how she lived with her then how she quit whoring for Falcone and took up the identity as Catwoman a master thief. She then told him how she found Ally and adopted her. She trained her to fight and even took her along for a few heists. That was when she met Shadow and fell in love with him and wanted to join him. After that she just told him about how she and Batman had a few rounds and other misadventures.

"Wow Selina, that's one hell of a life." He said almost feeling jealous. "I've been held on the training floor for half my life. Then I got into the army and fight a few times here and there nothing major. Eventually I got involved with a secret project and got this."

Mark then holds up his hand as the veins flicker blue letting off a few electric cackles. Selina gasped while her eyes widened.

"Adonis?" She asked.

"What, no this is called Surge." He explained. "It allows me to conduct and control electricity." He then turned it off, his hand going back to normal. "What's Adonis."

"Shadow, the man Ally fell in love with. He has a power called Adonis which allows him to shoot electricity as well as fire and ice he can also be strong enough to fight Superman."

"How the hell is that possible?" He asked.

"I don't know everyone always says he just as prepared as Batman." She said while playing with her nails. "Poor thing always loses to him though."

"Sucks for him." Mark said before it hit him. "Wait you mean Alexandra Kinsley right?"

"Yeah."

"But she's in love with Jayden Warney so…Jayden is Shaodw?" He deduced.

"Yup." She said.

"Holy crap she made out like a bandit." He exclaimed, but then became puzzled. "Wait, why didn't you ever blackmail him for billions?"

"Oh, that thought crossed my mind many times. But if I did then Ally might never forgive me and I don't want to lose her." She muttered.

"You love her don't you?" He asked.

"As much as I love Holly and as much as I love you." She said staring into his eyes.

"I'm so glad you're here." He said hugging her again.

"Me too," She said hugging back. "By the way, why are you here?" Mark backed away an leaned on the railing near the tiger pit.

"Eh, after my discharge I decided I might as well give the hero thing a try." He explained casually. "So, with no real goal I just came back to Gotham. It's not hard to find criminals here. But I heard how rare animals have been disappearing from the Zoo's lately and I decided to come and check this place since it hasn't been hit yet. What about you?"

"Same reason." She said, strutting up to the rail and leaning over it, she looked down at the tiger and let out a hum. "He is a beautiful animal. The thought of some bastard capturing it for their own personal gain is just disgusting. Even for me that's low."

"You always did love cats." He chuckled while nudging her with his elbow.

"So did you." She giggled returning the gesture.

"Aw, ain't this sweet?" A Brooklyn style voice says. "I love a happy reunion."

Catwoman and Mark looked over to see a slender timid man in a suit holding a wooden dummy wearing a 50's style mafia suit. It's facial expression was angry with a jagged scar down his right cheek.

"Who the hell is this whack job?" Mark asked.

"That's Ventriloquist and his wooden friend there is his boss Al Capone." Catwoman shrugged.

"Capone, as in Scarface?" He asked.

"Yeah, and I'll excuse that whack job comment since I'm in such a good mood." He said. "Now, if you'll excuse me I'll be taking the tiger and the woman."

"Um, sir I thought we only came for the tiger." The man said in a shaky voice. That earned him a slap across his face from the dolls little wooden hand.

"You speak when you're spoken to go it!" He snapped.

"Y-Yes sir, I apologies." He whimpered.

"Anyways buddy boy, move out of the way," He then raised a Tommy Gun. "And I won't fill you full of led."

"I'm seriously being held at gun point by a fucking doll." Mark said uncharacteristically. "This day just got weird."

"Why are you stealing the rare animals from the Zoo's you creep?" Catwoman snapped.

"Simple, rugs, fur coats stuffed displays people pay huge money for them." Capone said casually. That pissed Mark off.

'You creep, you've been killing peaceful animals just for money?" He snapped.

"No, at least not yet." Capone chuckled.

"You-"

Mark was ready to kill him when he felt something hard strike the back of his head. He fell to the ground watching Selina fight off some thugs before they got the better of her and dragged her to Capone's car. He reached a hand out to her before slumping to the ground unconscious.

His head was pounding and his vision was blurry. He winced every time he tried to lift himself up but eventually got to his feet. He jumped when he felt something vibrate in his pocket. He reached in his pocket and pulled out an expensive looking cell phone. He never bought a cell phone so Selina must have slipped it to him. He flipped it open and his eyes widened to see that the person who was calling was Alexandra Kinsley. He pressed the button and held it to his ear.

"Selina, did you find out who's been stealing the animals?" Ally asked.

"Alexandra Kinsley?" Mark asked. He could sense the tension when he couldn't even hear her breathe.

"Who the hell are you?" She said in a low voice.

"My name is Mark Kyle I'm Selina's brother."

* * *

(!)

Breeze along with Shadow and Whisper had just finished listening to Mark. They could hardly believe that Selina had a little brother. Ally heard some things but she never pressured Selina into telling her.

"So, The Ventriloquist is responsible for all the animals' disappearances?" Breeze asked.

"Yes, and he plans on selling them as coats and rugs." Mark finished.

"Well, I had Thanatos examine all the traffic cams he should give us something soon." Shadow said.

"Seriously, I'm still amazed Selina has a brother." Whisper chipped in. "How come she never really mentioned it to you Ally?"

"She said it was always hard for her to talk about." Breeze said. "I'm not gonna lie it isn't easy telling a story on how your brother was sold like cattle…or how you gave your baby sister away to work as a whore."

"Hey, don't talk about yourself like that." Shadow said as he walked up to her and held her. "That part of your life is over, it was bad, but it's over. You have a good life now and no one can take that away."

Breeze smiled and hugged him back.

"Thanks to you." She whispered.

"Hey, it was Selina that helped you, you were the one that kept following me." He chuckled.

Mark smiled at the two and almost envied what they had. Deep down he wished he had a girl to hold onto. But then he remembered what Shadow just said about forgetting your past and looking towards the future. He would move on himself, but after Selina was safe.

"Hey love birds." Whisper quipped. The two broke apart and looked over at her. "Thanatos just spotted Capone's car heading towards Gotham Harbor."

"Probably gonna ship off the animals to his buyer no doubt." Mark said.

"Alright people, we should get moving a.s.a.p." He then pointed to Mark. "Are you coming?"

"Hell yes, she's my sister." Mark snapped.

"Then put this on."

Mark was wearing his camouflage pants and black boots along with his wife beater, but after Shadow geared him up. He was wearing a Warney-Tec Mark 4 tactical vest. It was black of course and it was strong enough to suppress handguns and blades and flexible with enough room to breathe. He also gave him a pair of black glove and a black leather jacket. His final piece was a black balaclava mask and specialized sunglasses similar to Shadow's glasses.

"Not bad," Shadow said overlooking his new wardrobe. "Now you just need a name."

"Surge." Mark said as he accompanied Breeze and Whisper to the jeep they were driving in.

* * *

(!)

Reaper, Hitgirl, Red Crosshairs and Zoom were all waiting in front of the warehouse ready to take out Capone. Shadow pulled up near them and his crew stepped out. Reaper pulled his mask back on and walked up to them.

"Heard you ladies needed help wasting a dummy." Reaper chuckled.

"Not really, you guys are just here to make me look good when I save your asses." Shadow joked. "Where's everyone else?"

"They promised their girls dates tonight and they didn't want to disappoint." Hitgirl said. "As long as me and Reaper here are kicking ass together I call it a good time."

Shadow looked over at Zoom who was actually Zack and admired his costume. It was a grey jumpsuit with a matching jacket and pants. With boots and gloves and a domino mask that had built in lenses to keep debris and air from hurting his eyes.

"You're looking god rookie, you ready?" Shadow asked looking Zoom in his eyes.

"Yeah, just on edge." Zoom sighed.

"You'll do fine." Whisper grunted. "Just have faith in your team and more in yourself and you'll do fine."

"Okay, did you scout the place out?" Surge asked.

"Yeah, I did." Hitgirl said. "They have all the animals caged up. Selina is tied upside down over a shark tank and they have twelve men in there. So we'll be home and in time for dinner."

"Bitching, let's go." Shadow said.

"Seriously, we're going after a wooden doll. This is just ridiculous." Surge snorted.

"Hey, I once took him down by myself, along with Ivy, Clayface and Joker. This will be cake." Reaper said as he pulled out his scythe.

"Alright, so what's the plan we sneak in and pick them off one by one?" Surge asked.

"Nope, Hitgirl if you would." Shadow asked as he and the rest of the crew pulled out their signature guns. Hitgirl had an M8A1 assault rifle, again from Warney-Tec, with a grenade launcher attached to it.

She aimed it at the warehouse door and fired a round blowing a hole in the side of it. The team walked into the warehouse to see multiple confused thugs dressed like fifties gangsters.

"The twenty first century says hello." Shadow joked.

"You, you are those killers right?" Capone asked.

"Yes, though I believe you and my friend here already met." Shadow gestured to Reaper who nodded his head to the dummy.

"Oh no, kill them you apes!" Capone ordered.

They all pulled out their Thompsons and were ready to fire, but Red readied his eagles and his powers and targeted all of their guns. In a matter of seconds their guns were nothing but scap metal.

"Now, let's see how you do in a fair fight." Shadow said as he and his team holstered their weapons and engaged the thugs.

Shadow walked up to one thug and immediately caught an oncoming punch. With a quick maneuver he broke his arm and sent him to the floor.

Hitgirl, Breeze and Whisper used their acrobatic maneuvers and dispatched three thugs. Zoom was under fire by a guy who had a couple of handguns using the flash step technique Shadow taught him with his Adonis power, he was able to avoid getting shot. He then approached the thug and using the techniques Shadow taught him. The thug went down and Zoom's heart was racing.

"Pretty easy right?" Red asked as he smashed his fist into another man's face.

Surge quickly went after Selina but was blocked off when a barrage of bullets scattered at his feet. He looked over to see Ventriloquist and Capone holding a Tommy.

"Not so fast pretty boy." Capone snickered. "This cat has nine lives and I'm gonna take every last one of them."

"Over my dead body." Surge snarled, his hands cackling with blue electricity. Ventriloquist saw this and tried to warn his boss.

"Sir, his hands." He warned, but Capone wouldn't listen.

"I told you to shut up!" Capone shouted.

Just before he could slap him, Shadow fired his grappling hook at Capone and yanked him out of Ventriloquist's hands. He panicked when Shadow held his magnum to his wooden skull.

"Okay, game change." Shadow announced. "Let the cat go and I'll let the dummy go."

"No, please don't hurt him!" He panicked.

"You idiot, just drop the girl in the shark tank." Capone shouted.

"But sir,"

"Do it now!"

Ventriloquist went over to

Pull the lever and drop Catwoman in the tank, but Surge quickly shot a bolt into the water and killed the shark. He then quickly undid Catwoman's restraints and let her down. The warriors stood there in awe as the new guy just saved them time and trouble.

"Well that's that." Shadow said as he pulled the trigger and blew the wooden dolls head off. He threw the wooden doll away while Ventriloquist ran over to it weeping like a girl.

"A bit harsh don't you think?" Zoom asked, Shadow and Reaper shrugged it off.

"He goes through those quicker than shoes." Reaper said. "He'll have another one by next year."

They were about to leave when they noticed Breeze and Surge were hugging Catwoman.

"I see I was right giving you my phone." Catwoman said to Surge.

"I thought it was you." Surge said. "Yoou were working with Breeze to find the animals."

"Yeah, I was scared when I heard his voice, but never assumed he was really your brother until I saw him."

"Yes, we do share some resemblance." She said while turning to him. "So what will you do now?"

"I don't know, I was hoping to join you guys." Surge suggested.

"Sure why not, more members means better odds and you've had military training so you all set." Shadow said.

"I won't let you down." He said.

"Good, now let's get the hell out of here before the cops show up and blame us for the shark you just killed. You know the one we were supposed to return to the aquarium." Shadow stated.

"Oh…Shit." Surge snorted.

"I'll see you around Mark." Selina said as she made her escape. "You too Ally."

"Less talking more, not wanting to be charged with animal cruelty and destruction of property." Shadow snapped while dragging Surge away. "Seriously, a great white shark is very expensive."

"I got the records of all the people Capone bribed at the Zoo's." Hitgirl said while holding a ledger. "This must be how he slipped in and out unannounced."

"Cool, leave it for Gordon to pick up." Whisper grunted.

Before he left he took one last look at Selina and smiled.

"We'll see each other again soon." With that Surge left with the Warriors happy that things were finally going his way for once in his life.

* * *

(!)

Meanwhile in a secret military base, an officer with a manila envelope was walking down the hall towards the observation deck. He walked in using his secret code and found Col. Johnson overlooking the Acolytes latest training session.

"Sir." The officer announced.

"What is it officer?" Johnson said not taking his eyes off the floor.

"We found him." He said handing him the file.

Johnson took the envelope and saw the pictures off of traffic cams and the paparazzi. Johnson also let out a snarl when he recognized that Mark was now affiliated with the leader of the Shadow Warriors. But that anger soon turned to dark temptation as he walked over to the speaker.

"Acolytes, stand down and report to the debriefing room." Johnson ordered as he made his way to the debriefing room.

When he arrived he did a quick survey of his men.

Pyro, he was twenty nine and with red spiked hair and could manipulate fire and create it for his own. He took some time and money but he is now the most powerful fire conjurer in the world.

Aqua, she was twenty seven and could manipulate water. Her hair was long and tied in a ponytail. She couldn't create it but she was given a special water pump to bring so she was covered.

Brawler, he was forty years old and twenty year vet. He was bald and was given a concentrated dose of the same venom Bane uses only without it taking too much toll on his heart.

Darkness, he was viscous. He enjoys killing to the point where he believes he is setting them free. His hair was long and raven black and he could control dark matter.

Each member was capable of destroying two members of the Justice League, but thanks to Surge screwing up his plans they had to call off the attack. Then Johnson got word that there was a league of assassins that were wanted by police and even on wanted lists of the C.I.A, F.B.I and even the military.

They would be perfect for a little warm up.

"Men, I have gathered you here because of our former team mate, Surge." Johnson announced getting a few disgruntled looks from his men. "I know, I know, but we have word that he is in Gotham and he's teamed up with the Shadow Warriors. This is our perfect chance to show the world what we're made of, by killing the Shadow Warriors."

He was expecting to see grins and hear cheers, but everyone, minus Darkness, were either fidgeting or looked afraid.

"Sir, with all respect," Pyro said. "I don't think going after the Shadow Warriors is the best idea in our current state."

"Oh and why is that?" Johnson asked rhetorically. This time Brawler stepped up.

"Sir, gunning after the league is one thing" He explained. "But the Shadow Warriors are not pushovers. They are ruthless calculated and above all else the last people we want to go after."

"Are you saying you're afraid?" Johnson chuckled. "They aren't even worthy of the Justice League. They can't even defeat Batman."

"True, but the leader knows Batman, and I heard they were able to work out a shaky truce." Aqua stated. "Plus, when it comes to the J.L.A they might give us a pounding, but we'll walk away alive. Going after the Shadow Warriors in our current state well…"

"Are you telling me that you only wanted to go after the Justice League because you knew you wouldn't die?" Johnson snarled.

"Well there is that, there's also the fact that whenever someone goes after the Warriors they never live long enough to brag about it." Darkness snickered.

"Explain." Johnson ordered.

"I remember last year there was a man like me who could control Dark matter who went by the name Jonathan Simmons former military man from the UK. His criminal alias is King Leonae. He recruited Bane and a few others to go after them at their home. He won at first by surprise, but the next night Shadow and his team rain down and tore them all to pieces and his buddy Gauntlet blew Leonae's arms off. Fast forward a few months later Hush and a killer mech along with another government project Ace went after the team kicked their asses and even used Ace and Mad hatter to manipulate half their team into fighting against them. They would have killed them if it wasn't for some girl who once worked for Question. And guess what, the next day they damn near killed everyone. The mech, some whack job with a sickle and even Hush. So tell me, Sir. How the hell are we going to stop them?"

Johnson was furious.

He grabbed Darkness by the collar of his shirt and stared him in the eyes.

"We are going in soldier and that's final!" He shouted.

Johnson left the room leaving his soldiers to think.

"Hey we're ready for this, we've been training for this." Brawler reassured.

"We have a small army and half of the Shadow Warriors are just trained assassins." Aqua said sheepishly. "They aren't all Meta Humans like us. We take them down the ones with powers will have weakened integrity."

"Yeah, we can do this. They aren't gods; I mean how different are they from us?" Pyro said getting excited. "We'll crush the Shadow Warriors and then people we'll see how badass we are and we'll have more recruits by years end." Everyone let out a cheer except for Darkness. "Ay, you've been quiet, something on your mind?"

Darkness said nothing as he got up and walked over to the door. His expression was blank when he turned to face his team. He knew this was a mistake he wasn't dying for honor or for a noble cause. It was just for a selfish old man's desire stuck in his old ways.

"We're all going to die."


	51. Chapter 51: Glory or Greed

**Chapter 51: Glory or Greed.**

**Authors Note: Hey people just finished watching the latest and last episode of Young Justice. Reach is gone but Darkseid is involved and I think this was the first time he was brought up in Young Justice. But hey who cares because it's canceled. Logic, what is the logic, **_**'well apparently we don't know what universe it takes place in and no one buys our comic books.'**_** Highest rating show and its canceled because of a few minority errors. Gah! I hate cartoon network. The only reason I watched it was because Justice League was all it had going for it. Ben 10 was good, but that new version just sucks. It's not as serious looking as it was before. DC nation? It was just Young Justice and Green lantern, which was boring. Seriously stop making everything Kid Friendly. **

**Young Justice will probably be back after people bash Titans Go and that New Batman show which I hear will be created by those green lantern bastards so expect the dark knight to be a bunny hugging hero everyone hates…sighs I miss the 90's remember Batman the animated series and justice league. Remember when they didn't have stupid catchphrases and weren't afraid to say words like die or I'll kill you. But I've bitched long enough here's a new chapter.**

**BTW, Illusive Man updated his Red Crosshairs story and it's going to explain a lot when I get to his story arc. Also it is very entertaining as is Daniel Wilks story and JediMasterchris's story. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Batman…I need a walk. (Walks down the road with Lonely Man playing)**

* * *

"So that's pretty much it." Shadow said after just finishing the tour of headquarters.

Surge really liked it here. This place was like a castle. It was isolated in the woods, big enough to house an army and well-fortified for an attack.

"This is an impressive home you have." Surge said looking over at the rest of the team. "So is this everyone?"

"Yes," Reaper said introducing his friends. "You know us but here is the rest. This is Dusk and Star, Phoenix and Theodosia, Thanatos and Apollo, Ronin and Gauntlet and Artemis. She is our newest member."

Artemis was a young girl with short blonde hair and bright blue eyes. Her outfit consisted of a green sleeveless shirt that exposed her toned stomach. She wore a green arm band around her right arm and a pair of fingerless gloves. She wore green cargo pants with a utility belt, metal knee pads and black steel toed combat boots.

"Wait, isn't she apart of that Young Justice League?" Surge asked.

"Different Artemis." Shadow said. "She was worried about pissing off the original Artemis but I told her she has nothing to worry about."

"Yes, she is Tigress now." Red stated.

"Okay, so what do we do now?" Surge asked.

"Nothing really, I showed you your room. You can go to bed or go on patrol with Red here or just hang out. It's all up to you." Shadow said walking off to the living corridor.

"Actually, I was hoping you could tell me how you and Ally met." Shadow froze in his tracks while everyone including Breeze smiled wide. "Selina did tell me it was a funny story."

"Actually, we've never heard it either." Sarah, who had taken off her Whisper uniform, said with a mischievous grin.

"I don't know, Jayden might get mad." Breeze said innocently.

"Don't care, tell us." Hitgirl demanded.

"Okay, well…"

She was then cut off when the main doors of the H.Q were blown open.

"Oh, looks like a home invasion," Shadow said in false disappointment. "Looks like this tale is going to have to wait."

Everyone rushed to the main lobby of the mansion to see a group of what looked like mercenaries. One was an old man, the other was a man with red spiked hair, then there was a girl with blue hair tied in a ponytail, then a big bald man who's muscles where bulging and then a thin pale man with long black hair.

Everyone looked at them confused, except Surge who knew each and every one of them. He was broken from his trance when he heard Gauntlet yelling.

"About time, we called House of Wong over an hour ago!" He joked. "My spiced chicken better be there."

"What?" Pyro asked.

"You guys don't have our Thai Food?" Phoenix asked.

"No we don't, you freaking idiots." Aqua snapped.

"Dammit, I'm starving too." Dusk snickered.

"We were hoping we could take this more seriously." Johnson said lighting up a cigar. "After all we are here to kill you."

"Why are you here Johnson?" Surge shouted, making his way up to the front of the group. He was on a small balcony that looked down at the main corridor where Johnson and his team were standing.

"Well, look who it is." Johnson chuckled. "My soldier who went AWOL, you really let your country down boy."

"The only person who let our country and planet down was you!" Surge shouted. "Killing civilians while just to lure in the Justice League and kill them. You call that justice, that's murder!"

"Says the man working for assassins." Pyro shot back.

"We ensure peace asshole!" Phoenix shouted.

"We don't murder people, especially civilians to prove a point." Gauntlet shouted.

"I know who he is." Thanatos said looking at his data screen. "Col. Johnson, he's one of those protesters against the super heroes. He's the founder of some secret project that's been put on ice for years called…Acolytes. Pretty much a team of super humans that work for the government."

"So you're fighting fire with fire." Zoom asked.

"I don't care who they are." Shadow said as he drew his sword. "They came to our home to kill us and they aren't leaving here alive."

Johnson chuckled while puffing out smoke. He threw his cigar away and pulled out a phone. In minutes a whole swarm of enhanced assassins in black and silver armor jumped through the windows of the mansion. They were wearing army tactical gear with swords on their backs and helmets with red dots for eyes.

"Are they cyborgs?" Shadow asked.

"Negative, I have thermal readings and heart beats. They are enhanced meta humans." Thanatos stated.

"Yes, you see my project would have been scrapped if it wasn't for the funding my friend here gave me." Johnson said looking back at a new figure. "Isn't that right Cyrus?"

A man in his mid-twenties slowly walked into the room. His hair was short and white, and his outfit was a sleeveless black coat, a black vest with black pants and boots. He wore fingerless black gloves and a pair of enhanced sun glassed. He drew his Wushu style broad sword with a gold hand guard and a red handle and grinned.

"Enough talk, now is the time to fight." He snickered.

"My thoughts exactly." Shadow grunted. "Warriors attack!"

The warriors let out a battle cry and charged at The Acolytes.

* * *

(!)

Breeze led Whisper, Zoom, Hitgirl, Phoenix, Apollo, Artemis, Dusk and Star to fight the ground men.

Breeze smacked her staff across one of the assassins head while Star smacked her whip around another's ankle and Apollo fired her hand mounted guns.

Whisper, Artemis and Dusk fired their hand guns at them keeping them away. Dusk looked over at Artemis who took down another assassin and grinned.

"Hey, great job newbie." Dusk said as he drew his tonfas. "Gauntlet was right you are a great shot." He then smacked his weapon in another assassin's stomach and then smacked him across the face.

"Thanks." She said firing an arrow in an assassins head.

Phoenix and Zoom used their powers to take out each assassin with great ease. As Phoenix fired a burst of flames at three assassins Zoom came to a sudden realization.

"Is it me or are we taking these guys out a little too easily?" Zoom asked as Phoenix looked around. The dead and unconscious and realized that they were slow and dysfunctional.

"Yeah, mobsters made me sweat more than this." Phoenix said running a hand through his head. "There's something else going on here."

"There always is." Whisper said as she loaded a new mag into her gun and fired a round into an assassins head.

* * *

(!)

Gauntlet was currently starring down Pyro whose veins were glowing orange. He cracked his iron knuckles before readying his powers as well.

"So why do you hate us?" Gauntlet asked.

"You guys always acted so high and mighty around us. That you never thought what would happen to those who just got sick of you." Pyro spat.

"We don't do this for fun or for popularity." Gauntlet snarled, igniting his hands. "We do this so we won't sacrifice our soldiers anymore."

Gauntlet charged at Pyro and the two exchanged punches. Gauntlet got the better of the fight thanks to his hands being armored, but Pyro had better training than him. Gauntlet threw another punch towards his face but Pyro was quick and dislocated his right shoulder.

Gauntlet let out scream and fell to the ground clenching his shoulder. Pyro let out a chuckle and lit his hands up.

"Ashes, Ashes we all fall down, eh kid?" Pyro said as he aimed his hands at Gauntlet. "See ya around."

Just then Gauntlet was coated in a stream of fire. Pyro was laughing maniacally stepping closer and closer to him. His grin soon faded as Gauntlets form started rising from the flames, only he looked different. His eyes were glowing dark orange and his hair was still there only replaced by fire.

"Pitiful mortal." His voice said in sync with Vulcans. "You aren't worthy to harness the power of my flames." Vulcan then raised his hands and redirected the flames unto Pyro.

"What the hell is happening?" He shouted as he started to burn.

"You can only create fire." Vulcan grinned. "I can control it."

Pyro let out a high pitched scream before only the sound of fire blazing was all that was heard. Vulcan dismissed the flames and smiled when he saw that there was no one standing before him.

* * *

(!)

Aqua and Brawler had their hands full with Surge and Red Crosshairs. Surge's arms cackled and Red's eyes turned into crosshairs.

"You two are really starting to piss me off." Brawler said. "Surge, this guy is a fucking Red and you're working with him?"

"He's not a communist, he's just trying to find his place like the rest of us." Surge said.

"And you two should have stayed home today." Red said. "Cause then you could have at least lived longer, but we believe in second chances, so you can leave or die."

Brawler answered by charging at him and tackling him to the ground. He tried to send a fist to his face, but Red blocked it and sent his fist into Brawler's jaw. He then planted his boot into his chest and knocked him off.

"You got moves Russian I'll give you that." Brawler said. "But I have connection to real top notch military assets." His arm then bulged with his veins popping out and sent it to Red's face.

Red caught it and clenched his fist in a vice grip. The bones in his hands started to crack as he started to fall to his knees.

"Dammit, Aqua get this freak off me!" He shouted while trying to break free from Red's grasp.

Aqua using a specialized water tank on her back, she manipulated the water and pressurized it to a whip and smacked it into Red face knocking him back into the wall. She was about to strike him again, but was hit with a bolt of electricity.

She fell to the ground, grunting in pain as her body seized up from the electricity. Surge grinned and charged up his arms again and charged at Brawler. He sent his fist along with a surge of electricity into his face. Brawler let out a chuckle and grabbed his next oncoming fist.

"You're too weak to take me on Surge." Brawler grunted. He then sent his knee to his stomach knocking the wind out of him. Surge fell to the ground clenching his stomach while Brawler stood over him. "This isn't how I wanted this to go down but"

His sentence was cut short when Red kicked him off. Brawler quickly got up and swung at Red's head. Red blocked and delivered a head-butt to his face. Brawler was sent back and quickly hit the floor and swept his legs knocking Red on his ass.

Red, starting to get irritated, sent his boot into Brawlers kneecap. Brawlers leg bend forward and the man himself let out a scream of pain.

"Dammit, Aqua help!" Brawler shouted.

Surge had his veins cackling and was ready to strike Aqua with a bolt of electricity. Acting fast, she waved her arm unleashing all the water from her tank onto Surge. His electricity went haywire as he let out a scream and fell to the floor.

"Water can hurt electricity just as much baby." She grinned and then turned her attention towards Red and held her hand out to him. Red had his sickle raised ready to end Brawler, until an unseen force grabbed his wrist and twisted it behind his back. His blade fell while Brawler rose from the ground and Aqua applied more pressure.

"What the hell is this?" Red grunted as he fell to his knees.

"I can control all sorts of water buddy." She snickered. "Even the large portion of it in your body."

"Quit screwing around and end him already." Brawler chuckled.

"Sorry buddy, say hi to mother Rus." She was forced to end her sentence when a bolt of electricity flew threw her chest.

Brawler didn't even have time to grieve when Red quickly grabbed his sickle and ran it through Brawlers heart. He let out a choked gasp and fell to the floor off to find his sister in arms in the next life.

Red looked over at Sure to see him soaked to the bone and holding a now destroyed cell phone. Red examined the phone closely to see that the broken edges of the screen made it look like something came out.

"Did you absorb the electricity from the phone?" Red asked.

"Hey, whatever works in a pinch right?" Surge shrugged.

* * *

(!)

Ronin and Reaper were running for their lives, dodging another ball of dark matter that tore anything in its path to pieces. Darkness charged up another sphere and fired at Reaper and Ronin. They couldn't hide behind cover since the damn thing tore everything in its path to pieces.

"Reaper, shoot him with your gun!" Ronin shouted.

Reaper didn't need to be told twice as he transformed his scythe into his energy cannon. He aimed at Darkness and fired three rounds. The black haired man smirked and waved his left hand up creating a five foot wide force field disintegrating the energy bolts before they came close to him. The force field dispersed and both the heroes' eyes widened in shock as Ronin grabbed Reaper and dragged him into the darkness of the room.

"Run all you want I will find you." Darkness snickered.

Reaper and Ronin watched him from the rafters of the ceiling. They made sure to keep their voices down as he stalked the living quarters below.

"Did you see that?" Ronin asked in a neutral voice.

"Yes." Reaper said. "His spheres disperse eight seconds after being fired."

"And his force field did you see how that dispersed?" Ronin asked drawing a few throwing knives.

"It broke apart at the center." Reaper grinned.

"That's where we strike." He said.

Reaper readied his gun and Ronin readied his knives.

They both jumped down ready to strike, but Darkness was quick and fired two spheres at them. Reaper and Ronin used their reflexes and kicked off each other's feet dodging the spheres creating two holes in the roof.

Ronin threw some knives and Reaper fired off a few shots. Darkness put up his shield again and deflected the attacks. He waited for the shield to come down before he could attack, but was interrupted when he felt a blade run through his stomach. He looked down to see the handle of a combat knife sticking out of his stomach.

He fell to his knees while Reaper and Ronin towered over him.

Shadow fired a magnum round into one of the elite assassins head and watched her body fall to the ground. His home was under attack, his team was under fire and there were a lot of bodies to clean up. So why, why was he unfazed by all this.

He looked over and saw Hitgirl going one on one with Johnson. They both parried their attacks and fought with all their strength but Hitgirl got the upper hand and landed a left hook to the colonel's jaw. He fell to the ground, but quickly drew his berretta. All the warriors soon gathered and corned the colonel.

"Johnson, it's over." Surge said. "Hang it up."

"It's never over." Johnson grunted. "You haven't done anything. People will know what you've done and then the government will give me more recruits for the Acolytes. By years end I'll have an army of meta humans."

"You gave power to those who couldn't control it." Surge said. "You were so quick to kill off the Justice League that you never actually believed in your team. This attack was a total failure because of you."

"It's Cyrus's fault." He snarled. "These assassins of his didn't do anything but fumble around!"

"That's because they are defected." A deep said.

Before Johnson could move a silver blade ran through his chest killing him in only a few seconds. Everyone readied their weapons and powers, but the assassin was unfazed by it all.

"These soldiers were forced fed combat training and implanted with the same chips we use for combat drones." Cyrus said in a neutral voice. "These Acolytes, they were merely a distraction."

"A distraction for what?" Red Crosshairs asked.

"You will find out in time." Cyrus grinned. "For now you should tend to Thanatos and Theodosia. They are in critical condition."

Everyone felt panic run through their hearts. Red and Hitgirl fired their guns at them, but Cyrus quickly threw a smoke bomb. When the smoke cleared Cyrus was gone without a trace.

"Son of a bitch." Phoenix shouted.

The team ran to where they last saw Thanatos and Theodosia. The evidence room or museum as Shadow would call it. They walked into the main lobby and gasped in horror at what they saw.

Thomas was lying in a pile of scrap metal which used to be his suit and Theodosia was strung up by her hands covered in cuts and bruises.

"Theresa!" Star shouted as she ripped her mask off and pulled out her knife cutting down her sister. Shadow grabbed Thomas and lifted him up slightly.

"Tom, talk to me. What happened?" Shadow asked in a sincere tone. Christine, now out of her Apollo armor, quickly tended to his wounds. Thomas grabbed Shadow by the collar of his coat and pulled his ear to his mouth.

"C-Cyrus…has…Adonis." Thomas whispered.

Shadow's eyes widened as he eased his brother back and let his girlfriend treat his wounds.

"What the fuck is going on here?" Shadow asked himself.

* * *

(!)

Darkness was wandering through the woods clenching his stomach. His wounds were bleeding badly and he couldn't last much longer.

Something snapped in the woods, alerting Darkness. He carefully looked around to see if the warriors were following him. He felt something dig through his back and looked down to see three blades sticking through his chest.

"Sorry boyo, but there's only room for one dark matter man in this town."

Darkness looked behind him to see the sadistic smile of Leonae. He pulled his blades from his chest and watched his body fall to the ground. Leonae pulled a cloth from his coat and wiped his blades clean as a dark figure walked behind him.

"Was that really necessary?" Leonae just shrugged as he retracted the blades into his arm.

"Jason, if it was Robin you would have ended him too." Leonae said as The Red Hood walked up from behind him.

"Looks like we missed the party." Hood commented. "I guess I wasn't the only one to underestimate Jayden."

"I knew Johnson back in my soldier days." Leonae commented. "He was lost when I met him. He could never have matched the Shadow Warriors."

"He's the one who gave you those powers didn't he?" Hood asked.

"Yes, there was something off with that project. So I stole their resources and left." Leonae grinned. "But who what that guy that ran away?"

"I don't know." Hood said. The two were then joined by a man with a biotic right arm and buzz cut hair and a woman with long red hair and orange skin. "But we better be ready, The Outlaws will soon take Gotham by storm."


	52. Chapter 52: A Helping Hand

**Chapter 52: A Helping Hand**

**Authors Note: Hello everyone I hope you had a very wonderful and happy Easter and what not. And to celebrate I have a new chapter and the final crew member of the Shadow Warriors. I do want to say that I am sorry I never expected this to take so long especially to you Illusive Man because your story sounded so cool but a good finale arc for the Warriors. I promise though after this it will be awesome. Stonecold I hope your reading because it is finally your time to shine. Okay, the warriors are going to take a little trip down to Mexico this time. So stay tuned for all the glory that is the Shadow Warriors.**

**Also, I'm in pain guys. A few months ago my kitty had a tumor and then turned to cancer. She was still so full of life but her eye got so swollen that she started bleeding and she started to smell horrible. We had no choice but to put her to sleep. Then my big cat Sylvester, is still looking around the house as if he's trying to find her. I'm hurting real bad so that's why this chapter took so long. Okay, I bored you enough.**

**Winnie Warney 2002-2013**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Batman.**

* * *

After the team was patched up after the attack by Johnson and his men and not to mention Cyrus, Jayden went back to the evidence gallery to see if there was anything to give him any details on where Cyrus was.

When he returned there he noticed that a few cases were smashed open and that they were empty. He walked over and read the tags.

'Knife of Phantom'

'Helmet of Bruticus'

'Sword of Blackbeard'

'Lotus's Kunai'

'Double J's Dagger'

Jayden raised an eyebrow at the empty trophy cases. Why would a man send in a group of military experiments, defected ones experiments, all for the soul purpose of stealing broken trophies.

There was also the fact that Thanatos and Theodosia. They were both strong enough to take out anyone who stood in their way, but the way they looked was as if Superman and Batman came in and thrashed them.

Was Thanatos telling the truth, did he really have Adonis in his veins?

* * *

(!)

In a secluded location in the Sahara Desert, a man sat in a large monitor room sipping red wine. He was watching camera footage on holographic screens on the fight between the Shadow Warriors and Acolytes from the cameras he had hacked. He watched with satisfaction at how well the warriors were progressing as he heard the doors to his chambers open. He turned off the monitors and turned to see Cyrus walk in with a large duffle bag. Cyrus placed his hand over his chest and bowed.

"I have returned light." Cyrus said. Light rolled his eyes and let out a heavy sigh as he walked over and greeted his friend.

"I told you Cyrus, you don't have to be so formal." Light chuckled.

"I'm sorry, Adrian." Cyrus said. "I have the items you requested. Also, I should inform you that Leonae is out. My scanners found him while I was flying over. He is working with Red Hood."

"It matters not, you did great." Adrian thanked while observing the items before him. Adrian set them all out on his desk and smiled. "Great work Cyrus. These items have a very vast amount of life force in them. Except for this."

Cyrus panicked when Adrian picked up the broken knife that once belonged to Phantom. He examined the blade and the handle with a questionable look on his face.

"I am sorry Adrian." Cyrus said. Adrian was broken from his thoughts and looked over at his friend.

"It's not your fault. The fact that this blade has a small trace of life force only means that he's still alive. I'll handle it." Adrian reassured.

"Mr. Gallagher."

Out of the darkness of the room Seth Gallagher walked in wearing his long black rain coat while twirling his small sickle around.

"You shouted your majesty? "Seth asked sarcastically. Cyrus gave him a deadly glare.

"You would do best to show respect you worm!" Cyrus shouted.

"Or what?" Seth grunted, now standing nose to nose with him.

"Gentlemen, calm down." Adrian said placing a hand on both their shoulders. "Look, I resurrected you because I need your help in my master plan, but I need followers. I need you to go to Gotham and find Logan Crow. His life force readings are weak but they are still active."

"Logan, I haven't seen him since that whole Hush fiasco. I'll get it done." Seth said.

"Good, as for you Cyrus I need you to tell Shadow Man to send Slade and Red Saber to my manufacturing plant down in Mexico." Adrian then pulled up a picture of a young twenty year old Mexican woman with long black hair and brown eyes. Her outfit was an all-black leather biker outfit with the name Mystico on the top of her file. "I have a feeling the Shadow Warriors will be involved real soon."

* * *

(!)

Three girls were whimpering in a corner while a group of thugs cornered them. They each eyed the girls with lust and hunger slowly approaching them.

"Get away from us!" One of the girls screamed.

"Aw, come on." The thug chuckled. "We'll have a lot of fun."

"When a girl say no she means no pendejo." A young feminine voice snarled.

Everyone turned to see a young Mexican girl in a jet black biker outfit with a pair of sunglasses and a skull cap hiding her face.

"Who the hell are you?" The main thug asked.

"Oh shit, look at her outfit!" A scrawny thug shouted. "She's one of those Shadow Warriors!"

"That's a load of crap." The main thug snorted. "She's just some dumb bitch, who's about to get killed."

The girl remained silent before holding her hands up, both clothed in black leather gloves, and charged up a surge of red energy.

"I am a Shadow Warrior." She shouted.

She waved her hands and the thugs suddenly turned to stone. The girl looked at the stone thugs and smiled admiring her work. The girls quickly ran away before anything could happen while saying their thanks as they left. She was about to leaved when a young woman with long black hair and dressed in a magician outfit blocked her path.

"You are just planning on leaving him like that?" She snapped.

The girl looked back casually and then turned back to her and nodded.

"Pretty much yeah," She shrugged, looking up and down at her outfit. "So…Circus in town?"

"My name is Zatanna," She said, now glaring at the girl. "I am here to oversee the Shadow Warriors activities."

"Hmm, that makes you a member of the Justice League right?" She asked. Zatanna nodded. "Well, I guess I have no choice then to let you live."

"Wait, what?" She asked, confused.

"Yeah, rumors have it that you and your team have a shaky truce with the warriors." She said. "So, since I am a member I can't kill you or turn you into stone or a puppy so you're lucky chica."

"I could just stop you right now." Zatanna held her hands out towards the girl. "dnib reh!"

Just then the girl's arms were tied in some chain from one of the thug's weaponry. She fell to the ground as the chains fastened around her legs and fastened her arms behind her back. The girl looked back up at Zatanna and growled.

"You have no Idea who you are messing with do you?" The woman grunted before cursing in Spanish.

"No, why don't you tell me?" She asked sarcastically.

"My name is Mystico and I and this world's greatest sorcerer." Just then her eyes glowed ghostly white.

The chains around Mystico's wrist and legs started to shrink in size going from heavy chains to small weak chains. She easily broke out of her restraints and pulled out a small white cloth.

"Now you see me…" She said throwing it up in the air." Now you don't."

Zatanna quickly ran over to Mystico as the small cloth turned into a white sheet and covered her. When she was completely covered, Zatanna ripped the sheet off only to see that the girl had disappeared into thin air. She would never admit it but Zatanna was impressed by her power.

She knew that that kind of power in a renegade such as Shadows hands was like giving a child a loaded gun. She once had respect for him when he was Sparrow, but those days had ling passed.

"I have to tell Nightwing and Batman." She said as she took her leave.

* * *

(!)

It had been a few nights since the attack at headquarters. The team spent the past few days fixing up the place, but thanks to Flynn's robot and the Jack A.I their second home was rebuilt good as new.

Jayden and Flynn were looking over their evidence and surveillance, but the bastard blew the cameras up before they could catch him doing anything serious. There wasn't anything on the fight between him and Thanatos and nothing on Thanatos's helmet cam.

"I tell you something my friends this guy is a fucking expert." Jayden grunted. "The attack on us wasn't the plan he wanted those trinkets we stole off of our former enemies."

"But why go all this way, risk all these men and cause all this madness just to steal some blades and a helmet?" Sam asked.

"Screw the evidence." Marcas snapped. "I want to know how the hell one man could take down a killer mech like Thomas and a Superman clone like Theresa without a tank and some kryptonite."

"I told you he had Adonis." Thomas said still bandaged up in a few places. "Theodosia and I saw that you guys were taking care of the Acolytes and those defected troopers and were about to help when we saw Cyrus run away from the fight."

"I saw this as well and decided to follow him as well." Theresa said. "When we had him cornered we thought it would be easy pickings, but all he did was smile and call us dogs who chewed on our leashes, you know because we we're government experiments."

"Theo took it personally and flew towards the bastard, but then his face lit up blue and before I knew it his sword had sliced her across her stomach. I went to help but he crushed my fist and sent the other one through my armor. I've never seen anything like it."

Jayden was confused on a ridiculous level. There was no way anyone had his power. How could he, he never manufactured a mass production and the formula was in his head. There was more to this, this was only going to get deeper.

"Okay, we need to keep on our toes, if one man has my power than someone created their own formula based on my power." Jayden said to his team. "I don't know how since Adonis is my power but someone had to manufacture an exact copy."

"But how, this guy tore these two apart." Hilary said. "I thought you said when you created those samples you limited the effects to prevent well…this."

"I destroyed those samples before anything could happen, I don't know how or where they are creating it, but it's our job to stop them." Jayden reassured.

"Great, then you can start right now, because I know where they are."

Everyone turned to see Mystico walking into the war room as if she owned the place. Everyone readied themselves as she approached Jayden.

"Who the hell are you?" Jayden grunted. The sorcerer just smiled and held out her hand.

"I am Mystico, but my real name is Maria Sanchez."

"Sanchez, what are you doing here?" He asked ignoring her hand.

"Well…I need your help obviously, idiota." She grumbled. "Look, my people are enslaved by a cruel man by the name of Javier Diego. He's been capturing people and using them as slaves for his drug cartel, but last month he's been working on something more…secret."

"What do you mean secret?" Blaze asked.

"I take it has something to do with our mystery guest?" Sarah said.

"Yes, and I need your help." She said. "I want you to help me kill Javier and destroy his facility."

Everyone just stood there dumbfounded before Mark walked up to her.

"Let me tell you something, we can't just go down to Mexico and nuke the hell out of a facility." He said. "We have our own problems here. We have to find out what happened to our friends and take care of this man."

"Not to mention our own government wants us dead." Marcas said. "We don't need the Mexican army getting involved with us they will want restitution for invading their land to kill a wanted killer."

"What?" Maria asked confused.

"It a political game you see." Jayden said slower for her to understand. "If a bunch of American super assassin's g down to Mexico and start shooting things up. Your government will notice and then those guys will blame our government and demand them to hand us over, then when they fail to hand us over to them there will be a lot of other political bullshit like you know war."

"So what you're saying is you won't help me because of some political BS?" She deadpanned.

"Probably also a bad time to mention that a lot of us hate politics to." Jayden said with some of his crew agreeing.

"But I fought that Zatanna chica just to get here you bastardo." She said going on another rant in Spanish. This caused everyone to glare at her.

"You fought a member of the Justice League, why?" Marcas snapped.

"I just got a call from Batman." Jayden grunted while throwing his phone away. "He said that you referred to yourself as a Shadow Warrior."

"I needed your help." She grunted.

"Yeah well now there's a chance Superman might bring the whole team to have us arrested." Marcas said.

"Just what I fucking need." Jayden grunted. "Just leave do me that kindness. You've stirred up enough shit for us."

Maria was a little hurt by this. Her people were suffering and they didn't care. Except for Ally, Jenny and Sarah they looked little concerned.

"C'mon kid." Hilary said taking her by the shoulder. "I'll take you home."

That's when an idea came to her head. If she couldn't persuade them to come, she would make them come with her.

"Okay, I'll just take my fox and go now." She muttered confusing Hilary as she took a quick look around.

"What fox?" She asked.

"This one."

She then grabbed Hilary by her wrist and placed a hand on the center of her chest. Hilary glowed orange while Maria's eyes glowed white. Everyone was stunned before a cloud of smoke blinded their vision.

When it cleared Hilary was gone and Maria was now holding a small fox. Everyone was dead silent as Maria petted Hilary.

"Okay, game change as you guys would call it." She said while Hilary struggled out of her hold. "You come down to Mexico and help me and I'll turn Hilary back okay?"

"You little-"

Jayden and Flynn quickly charged at Maria, who pulled out a small cloth and threw it over herself and Hilary. The two boys tackled her only to grab nothing but an empty sheet. They both had diapered leaving a small flash drive b behind.

"Hilary, no dammit how could she that bitch!" Flynn shouted.

"Can you blame her you guys treated her like crap." Ally snapped.

"What are you talking about?" Jayden asked.

"You guys practically told her to fuck off when she needed help." Ally snapped placing her hands on her hips.

"I don't want to bring any more trouble down on our house." He argued standing nose to nose with his girlfriend. "If I wanted to help her we would be implicated and the Justice League would attack us."

"Aren't we the Shadow Warriors, isn't it our job to insure peace. No matter and where ever it may be needed." She snapped back.

"With reason and I will not endanger my team for some crack factory. Leave it to the local government." He said.

"She said there was more to it." She argued. "Why are you, oh I know what this is about." She smiled.

"What?"

"You don't want to leave because now you have an excuse to fight Batman again." She grinned while Jayden looked tenser.

"He sent Z to spy on us like we're fucking dogs waiting to be put down if we step out of line." Jayden said. "I want retribution on this insult on us."

"So you'd sacrifice innocent lives just for a shot at Batman?" She asked.

Jayden didn't know what to say so he kept his mouth shut. He looked over at his team and both sides his and Ally's were giving him looks of disgust. He let out a heavy sigh and threw the flash drive at Thomas.

"Flynn Thomas, let's get to work and find out what we're up against." Jayden said.

"We're gonna get Hilary back right?" Jenny asked.

"Yeah we'll get her back." Jayden reassured.

"Damn right we will." Flynn said typing away on the computer. "She'll kill me if we just left her as a Fox in Mexico."

"Marcas, bring me my mac book, I want to look up Mystico she's gotta be black listed if the JLA didn't recruit her by now."

"On it." Marcas said leaving the room.

"Hey, I found this Javier Diego." Thomas said bringing up the file. He was a man in his late forties tanned skin and black hair which he kept slicked back. "Javier Diego, age forty-eight, was once a general in the Mexican army, known for being calculated and brutal. This is why he was dishonorably discharged. Afterwards he started up a cartel until he came across someone who could offer more."

Just then a picture of him shaking hands with Death stroke appeared.

"Slade," Marcas growled. "I also have the file on Mystico its said she is living in small farming village in some dirt poor part of Mexico. She usually uses her powers to entertain kids, but she kills anyone who tried to repossess their land. A lot of the villagers have a small rebellion against him, but they're failing fast."

"Okay, everyone pack your sunscreen, some shorts and a lot of guns. We're going to Mexico." Jayden said. "Marcas, a word please."

Once everyone scattered Marcas and Jayden were now alone.

"What's up?" Marcas asked.

"This."

Jayden pulled up the file on Marcas revealing that he was once a Justice League member who was let go.

"You wanna explain this to me?" Jayden asked calmly. Marcas let out a heavy sigh while running a hand through his hair.

"Look, when I was a boy I was abducted into this organization." He mumbled. "Slade was a part of that organization and he made me murder my two closes friends Andrei and Tasha. Question and a few other Justice League members assisted him in rescuing me. They made me a member and I started to lose it when they withheld information about Slade on me. I started to lose it and eventually attacked a few members of the league. I got set up with Dr. Fate afterwards and he showed me a vision of you. That's how I actually found you."

"Why didn't you tell me you were a part of the Justice League?" Jayden asked. "I was a young member."

"But you didn't remember that you were." He said. "You said Joker shot you in the head that night he crippled Barbra."

"Yeah," Jayden pouted. "Listen, I don't care alright. We'll help you take Slade down alright."

"Alright, I knew I made the right call in joining you." Marcas said slapping hands with Jayden.

"By the way, did you really grab Black Canary's ass?" Jayden asked.

"Yeah, why?" Marcas grinned.

"How did it feel?"

"Awesome."

"Nice." Jayden grinned.

* * *

(!)

"Hell of a first week huh newbie?" Sam said to Mark as the two started packing weapons into the Raven.

"Yeah, I met my sister, became a vigilante, killed my asshole leader and now I'm going to Mexico." Mark chuckled. "What about your girl there I heard she was new."

"Artemis," Sam said looking at the green clothed girl. "Yeah, I didn't ask, but how did you feel getting your feet wet?"

Artemis took her mask off revealing herself to be Kris, Sam's girlfriend. She ruffled her hair and smiled at her boyfriend.

"I feel, alive." She grinned. "I've never felt so much freedom in my entire life."

She walked over and wrapped her arms around Sam's neck and the two stared into each other's eyes.

"I still don't feel right about the outfit." She said looking at her wardrobe up and down.

"Hey, Jayden said the original Artemis quit due to Kid Flash's death." He said. "Artemis is back and she is better than ever."

The two were mere inches away from kissing when they heard something get thrown on the ground. They looked over to see Flynn sitting on a weapons crate with a grim expression on his face.

"Hey man, I don't know that girl, but she only did it to help her people." Sam said. "We'll get Hilary back."

"Yeah, I know I'm just having trouble accepting that." He said. "We'll get her back and we'll help her."

"Of course we will we're the Shadow Warriors nothing can stop us." Sam said reassuringly.

While Sam tried to reassure Flynn, Flynn was thinking about not just Hilary but that Cyrus guy and all the evidence he had stolen. Why did he have Adonis and why steal broken evidence. He knew that he and his team needed to be ready there was no room for mistakes later on. He turned to Sam and smiled.

"Yeah, we'll always win." Flynn reassured doubtfully.

_Always…_


	53. Chapter 53: Down In Mexico

**Chapter 53: Down In Mexico**

**Authors Note: TITANS GO! This is what's replacing Young Justice. We went from an awesome well written show to a crappy slap stick kids show. God I know I brag a lot but look at the commercial, I saw it this morning on a recorded episode and I already feel nauseous. But on to important matters.**

**If you noticed I put up a few character bios, more will be up soon. Also when I get more info on the game I will do a separate story for Injustice Gods among us. I am not just going to do if from a few words and a demo. **

**And also, we are coming close to an end here. I was going to do a separate story arc but now I want to do a duel. You'll see in a later chapter, but for now just read and enjoy. I am going to do a sequel that takes place five years later. And your homework assignment is to send me a PM separate from the ones you sent me before and tell me what you want me to write for your character. So Daniel Wilks Light seeker and so on does not send me messages on our previous boxes make a separate one. Thank you and enjoy.**

**Also, thank you for your kind words about my cat it really makes me happy. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Batman.**

* * *

The Shadow Warriors had packed up all of their weapons and any other useful equipment and made their way to Mexico. According to the flash drive Mystico's village was called 'Las Mazanas' just a simple little town built in the desert on Mexico.

They mostly make their living selling vegetables to the town and running deliveries in and out of town. They haven't been targeted by Javier or his drug peddlers until a few months back. That's when people started missing and homes started getting repossessed. Mystico's father led a small resistance against Javier, but his army was nothing but a handful of angry civilians going up against Slade's crew. They never stood a chance and Mystico's father was killed instantly.

So now she was holding their friend, who was now a fox, hostage and they were flying down to Mexico. Everyone is in the back of the Raven sleeping while Red is flying the jet and Shadow is riding co-pilot looking at his Ipad.

"So, what are the chances we'll find Slade there?" Red asked. Shadow looked over at Red then back at his Ipad.

"Pretty good, this photo was taken a few days ago." Shadow said. "I figure we find him, beat some answers out of him then you can off the fuck."

"Music to my ears."Marcas grinned, but then looked concerned. "But what about this Cyrus guy, what's his story?"

"I got a tad bit desperate and did a search from police records to the Justice Leagues profiles." Shadow said bitterly. "They said his name is Wrath, he was a former member of Ra's Al Ghul's league of assassins. He was actually considered to be Ra's most elite assassin, but there were…complications."

"He got too vicious." Red stated.

"Bingo, he started to view people as worthless maggots who deserved to be killed." Shadow said. "After murdering killers and corrupt associates he would burn down houses with families, rig vehicles to explode or crash and my personal favorite manipulating the military to massacre villages." Shadow's expression dropped as he threw his ipad in his back pack. "This guy is a fucking monster."

"The kind Slade attracts." Reaper said as he walked up behind them. "What about him having Adonis?"

"Remember our resurrected friend Seth Gallagher?" Shadow asked. "Well, I remembered Slade said that when he absorbed my power he absorbed a perfect sample of my blood. Then Slade stole a sample of Seth's blood and was able to manufacture a perfect sample off my Adonis power."

"And then he gave Cyrus your power as an icebreaker." Reaper said.

"Yup."

"By the way how does your power work exactly?" Red asked.

"I don't know, I acquired it after Jason died, that's around the time I became Shadow." He explained. "After that I created small samples, but never anything strong just a boost."

"Well, if Slade gives anyone else these samples we're screwed." Reaper said.

"Agreed, that's why we're ending this today." Shadow said with determination.

* * *

(!)

Shadow and his team landed a few miles outside of Las Manzanas. They hiked in the rest of the way and approached the village. It was a large enough settlement with shops and a few dozen houses. Everyone was either feeding chickens or tending their vegetables while the warriors moved in. They were all in their regular clothes walking down the street until they reached the main house of the village. Maria was supposed to greet them, but instead Flynn was jumped by a fox. The fox had him pinned on the ground and licked his face multiple times while the rest of the warriors laughed.

"Hey, looks like someone missed you." Blaze chuckled.

"Well, he did always attract a foxy lady." Jason said.

"Guys c'mon she's slobbering all over me!" Flynn shouted while fox Hilary ran her tongue all over his face.

"That's never been a problem before." Sarah giggled.

"I hate you all!" Flynn shouted.

Everyone's laughing slowly died down as Maria walked onto the porch. She wore a simple black hoodie over a blue tank top and tan khakis with a pair of white shoes.

"She's been a hassle. Of course what do you expect from a person who's been turned into a fox?" Maria chuckled. "I'm glad you came."

"Yeah well…we just so happen to be looking for a man who might be supplying your man Diego." Jayden said. "Plus my girlfriend nagged me to help you so I really couldn't say no."

That earned him a swat upside the head from Ally, who walked up the porch and into the house. Everyone else followed chuckling at their leader's misfortune. Jayden let out a low grumble and was about to go in when he felt something rubbing up against his leg. He looked down to see Hilary in her fox form.

"Hey, I kept my end now you keep yours." Jayden said.

"Fair enough." Maria said.

She walked down to the small fox and placed her hands on her back and head. She glowed orange for a minute before turning back into her human form. Hilary quickly got up from the ground and stretched her limbs out examining to make sure she was all there.

"Hey your back." Flynn said wrapping an arm around her.

"Yup, and I'm all fired up." Hilary grinned. "But first things first."

Everyone was downstairs examining the display models of the village and what looked like a factory in the center of the basement. There was also a display bored with building blueprints and pictures of Diego, Slade and a few others on it.

Everyone heard footsteps coming down the stairs and saw Jayden and Flynn walked down first. They were then followed by Hilary who had her arm wrapped around Maria's shoulder, who now had a swollen lip.

"Hey girl, you okay?" Ally asked.

"Yup, now we're all even." Hilary said nudging Maria playfully. "No hard feelings."

"Okay, can we get started now please?" Mark asked. "What is our mission?"

"Right Maria, tell us what you know so far." Jayden asked. Maria circled around until she stood before the warriors at the end of the display.

"Okay, until a few months ago Javier Diego has been using this abandoned factory to cook his product." She explained. "It used to be just him before these men," She pointed at a picture of Slade behind her. "Came into town with their men and cargo, after a few months they had the entire factory up and running again. What they are making we don't know."

"Wait, what is this building behind the main factory?" Max asked.

"Both of these factories are for mining." She explained. "This factory is a majority of the mining and this factory in front of it melts it down and distributes it. That's mostly where my people are."

"What about this building, the one you decorated in tin foil." Jason asked pointing at the small block covered in foil.

"That we do not know, they built that when they first got there, but with all the cargo coming in and out there's no way that small building could hold all that." Maria stated. Everyone started looking at one another as if knowing what they were thinking.

"An underground lab." Blaze chuckled. "Sick bastards are probably making all their toys and goodies down there."

"You think they are making more Meta Humans like Damian Cole or Col. Johnson?" Flynn asked.

"Possibly, Slade has been doing this since the day we all joined forces." Max explained.

"I say we just nuke this fucking place and take out Slade his little bitch and Diego." Hilary grunted.

"We can't, Slade isn't dumb he know super heroes Justice League or not, can't get involved with human affairs unless absolutely necessary." Red said.

"He's right." Mark chipped in. "As far as anyone knows this is just an untouchable drug lord. If we go in and just start blowing up Mexico the Mexican Government will think we are invading and trying to take over. It would give everyone an excuse to gun after the Justice League."

"And us." Sarah said.

"And we don't need the military or the League crashing down on us." Jason chuckled.

"So we need to show them proof that crimes against humanity are happening." Ally said.

"And we need to be quick and quiet." Zack chipped in.

"Without hurting the civilians." Kris said.

"So what's the plan?" Sam asked.

"Okay," Jayden said while taking a head count. "Okay seventeen of us and half of us are stealth while the rest is either demolition or muscles."

"So who do we send?" Maria asked.

"Ronin, Hitgirl, Whisper, Breeze, Surge, Red, Mystico, Artemis and I will infiltrate the factory." Jayden said. "Reaper, Gauntlet, Phoenix, Apollo, Star and Dusk will guard the town in case Slade tries something. Thanatos and Theodosia will be our back up. If anything goes wrong you guys bail us out."

"Got it." Theodosia and Thanatos said.

"Wait a minute, why is she going but I'm not?" Sam asked pointing at Kris.

"She's good with a bow stealthy and quiet." Jayden stated casually. "And before you ask it's because I don't want to cause too much mayhem with our super powered teammates."

"What about Surge and Mystico, hell she isn't even part of the team." Blaze snapped.

"I need you guys here, we don't need an army for this mission we need a recon team to free the slaves and get evidence." Jayden snapped. He pulled out a small metal case and opened it to show it was filled with eight pairs of sunglasses. "I want everyone on my team to wear these. They are the same glasses as mine. I programed them to send the data to Thanatos and then he'll email them to the right people and we take wrap everything up our way."

"I'll be fine Sam trust me." Kris reassured as Sam smiled at her and nodded.

"Alright, I'm ready when you are." Maria said.

"Okay, we all have our job people let's get to it." Jayden said.

* * *

(!)

After the meeting Mystico hooked the warriors up with some stolen uniforms and a cargo truck. Red and Shadow rode in the front while everyone else rode in the back. They were slowly approaching the factory and Shadow radioed his crew.

"Okay guys, get ready." Shadow said. "Mystico you, Breeze and Ronin will free the civilians in the mine. The rest of us will move into the main facility and go from there. Stay in radio contact."

"Got it we won't let you down." Breeze said.

Shadow clicked off and Red looked over at Shadow with anxiety in his eyes.

"What's our goal?" Red asked.

"We're going after Slade." Shadow said. "Who is the other guy the one dressed in red high tech ninja armor and the sunglasses?"

"His name is Red Saber, I saw a few pictures of him in the Justice League's file." Red said. "He works for someone else though who I don't know."

"Well, let's go ask him."

* * *

(!)

They made it through the check point with little trouble and proceeded through the shipping area. Their mercenary uniforms were grey t-shirts and black cargo pants and boots with beige tactical vests. Their guns were glocks and APC sub machine guns the rest of their equipment they left at Las Mazanas, besides their common handguns and Artemis's bow she was able to smuggle in, the team had to make this fast and safe.

"Okay, just through this building and across the bridge and we'll be in the mines." Shadow said.

"I will evacuate the people I will need to trust you on this Ronin and Breeze." Maria said.

"I know loss, you will have my word you're people will be safe." Ronin promised.

"Me too, I saved my sister from monsters like Diego." Breeze said.

"Thank you." Mystico said gratefully.

They made it outside and eventually started to split up. Artemis took cover on top of the buildings with her bow while Ronin snuck into the prison cells and Breeze and Mystico went into the tunnels.

While they made off to the tunnels Shadow and the team made it into the main building. They didn't need clearance since they told the guards Deathstroke needed them urgently and they let them in immediately. Once inside they saw how plain the main lobby was. It was just a white wall to wall room with a black floor and a lone elevator that required a keycard.

"Well, we're not going this way." Hitgirl grunted. Shadow shrugged it off as he connected his master card to his wrist mounted computer.

"Oh ye of little faith." He chuckled as he swiped his card. It took a couple of seconds until the light on the lock blinked green and the doors opened. Shadow chuckled as he pocketed the card. "Thank you Thanatos."

"You're welcome." He responded on the headset.

"Coming?"

Hilary rolled her eyes and stepped in with the rest of her team and rode the elevator down. After a minute they arrived at the underground testing facility. There were multiple scientist running around while luring test subjects into chambers and hauling crates of unknown products away.

"Jesus, how do villains do this?" Higirl said observing the underground lab.

"Secret lairs are always being built so the evil can spread." Surge said.

"We need to find Slade now." Red said.

"What we need to do is save the hostages." Whisper snapped. Meanwhile Shadow was talking on his head set.

"Okay, I got it thanks." Shadow then turned off his headset and turned towards his crew. "Okay, there's a freight elevator that leads to a landing pad on the south side of the building. That's where we'll extract the civilians from down here."

"What about topside?" Hitgirl asked.

"Breeze already found a mine shaft that leads to the topside, when I give the word that we're all clear they'll tell the workers to rebel against the mercs. Thanatos will back them up and get them to the Raven then swing around and pick us up. Right now you guys will free the remaining hostages in the holding cells Red and I will go to the main lab and get the evidence we need to justify our actions."

"Hey, we might even get some recognition from people they might see us as heroes." Surge said.

"We're not doing this for love we're doing this for peace." Whisper grunted causing Surge to glare at her.

"There's nothing wrong with a little positive feedback Whisper." Surge gloated. "Don't forget if we have supporters people might not hate us as much as they do now."

"We all have our jobs people now let's get to it." Shadow said

"Oy listen up Mi Amigos."

Everyone looked up at the balcony overlooking the lobby of the labs to see a tanned Mexican with messy black hair. His eyes looked wide and manic as he frantically licked the corner of his lips. He wore a red silk shirt under a black business suit jacket and a pair of jeans and white sneaks.

"Javier Diego." Surge sneered.

And standing next to him were the men Red were looking for. Slade and Red Saber.

"Listen up pendejos." He shouted. "I just got word from my two associates that there is a group of renegades in the town of Las Mazanas who plan on stopping me." He then slammed his hands on the rail and everyone jumped except the warriors. "Me, they plan on killing me in my village that's a part of my fucking kingdom. They have no idea who they are fucking with here."

He then took a deep breath and swiped his hair back giving him a neater look. He then looked back down at his men and smiled sadistically.

"Now, the little bitch who hired them is the daughter of that puta Sanchez I wasted way back then." He explained. "I am going to go down to that shit hole village and I am going to burn it to the ground and stick her head and the heads of all those fucking punks The Shadow Warriors heads on fucking pikes. Afterwards we need to abandon this base so you." He said pointing down at the warriors. "I want you guys to help the scientist pack up all our shit in the labs and put them on the jet. I'm not talking just crates I'm talking files, recite even the shit I just took and pack it all up. The rest of you gear up. We're going to war!"

He then let out a loud shout and left laughing manically. Red watched as Slade followed him out of the main wing. He came back to reality when he felt Jayden shake him from his daze.

"You okay?" He asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine." Red said.

"Geez, that guy has seen too much death and has consumed too much drugs." Hitgirl chuckled.

"Power and greed does that to a man, no matter how strong they think they are." Whisper deadpanned. Just then Shadow got a call from Breeze.

"Shadow we just got word from Diego's men that they're clearing out and heading for Las Mazanas." Breeze said. "What do we do?"

"Stick to the plan, Diego said told a lot of his men to gear up so we'll have less security to deal with." Shadow said.

"My thoughts exactly." Ronin commented in the back.

"We're almost done on our end so sit tight." Shadow said. He then turned to his men. "Okay, here's the plan. Mark, you Hitgirl and Whisper will clean out the lab and Red and I will…where's Red?"

To everyone's surprise Red was gone and no one had seen where he had gone. Shadow stomped his foot on the ground and looked up at the balcony. At this Surge let out a sigh.

"That stupid son of a bitch is going to get himself killed." Surge grunted.

"Dammit, okay, Surge you go save the civilians and Whisper and Hitgirl will evacuate the hostages. I will go get Red." Shadow grunted.

"Let's not get ourselves killed huh?" Hitgirl muttered.

"Yeah."

Shadow then made it to the second floor and went after Red.

He knew situations like this were only going to go from bad to worse.


	54. Chapter 54: Revolution

**Chapter 54: Revolution**

**Authors Note: Hey everyone thank you for your reviews and your five year later plots. I was thinking of doing a separate story involving your characters so if you had any ideas just pm me. Also, I am trying to upload your bios to my account page but I don't want any spoilers for potential readers. They are just recaps and costume reminders on who is who. On another note after I play Gods among us I might do a fanfic involving the Shadow Warriors. I want to get a feel though aside from some demo and trailers. **

**Also, Vampireboy uploaded a new young justice story so give it a read if you are interested, he also said that warner bros are asking to bring young justice back so cross your fingers.**

**Okay let's get started. Speaking of young justice I am bringing back my favorite villain from that show and putting him in my story. You'll see who it is. Okay and here…we…go!**

**Disclaimer: No owning of the batman here.**

* * *

In one of the dark cells of the mines, Mystico was currently using her magic to weaken the lock while Breeze and Ronin readied for the escape. Breeze ran up behind Mystico and patted her back.

"Ronin and I armed the civilians with standard hand guns." She explained. "Ronin went to let the workers know and he is secretly leading them to the extraction point."

"Good, but we don't want the civilians fighting we want to help them escape." Mystico said concerned. "They know to run not fight right?"

"They know, they just want to protect themselves." Breeze said.

"And be free." Ronin said as a few men and women came up behind them holding handguns and small machine guns.

"Thank you we will never forget you for helping us." Mystico said with sincerity. "I've weakened the steel in the locks density making them as weak as pencil led. When Shadow gives the word we'll break the doors open and get everyone to safety."

"Alright, now we just wait for," Ronin was cut off by radio interference.

"Guys, this is Artemis, I just saw that Diego guy and a few dozen of his men take off in jeeps with mounted machine guns. Diego however is riding in a big jeep tank like vehicle."

"I see it through the camera on your scope Artemis." Thanatos said. "It's called a Stryker. Armor plated, eight wheeled drive and a mounted M151 Protector capable of shooting .50 cal rounds. A perfect flagship for a psycho warlord like Diego."

"Well thank you for the military lesson Thanatos, but where the hell is everyone going?" Artemis grunted.

She just answered her own question when they realized what else a part of the plan was. Back in the caves Ronin and Ally came to a sudden realization.

"I know where that nut job is heading." Ronin said in a low voice.

"Las Manzanas." Breeze grunted. "And with that firepower they don't stand a chance."

"But you left weapons for my people and you left a lot of those super powered ones there as well. They could stand a chance."

"They are not immortal, bullets can still kill them. We have to leave now." Ronin said.

"Right," Breeze said as she hit her ear piece. "Shadow its Breeze, come in." No one responded but the static. "Not good."

* * *

(!)

"Shadow we've got him." Whisper said. "Slade has been using Diego to manufacture Adonis, the animal splice serum and the elemental serums here the whole time. I just sent the reports to the Justice League as you requested and to all the other political bullshit that would be a problem. Also, they've been hording stolen weapons, vehicles and other items of importance here."

"Some of it is very strange too." Hitgirl said as she examined a big black book. "This book looks like something out of Oblivion or Skyrim or something. I'm taking it for later."

"Guy's all I'm getting is static." Surge said as he gripped his M4 carbine. "I think we might be in trouble."

"Oh, you have no idea hermano." A voice snickered causing a chill to run down all three of the warrior's backs.

"Diego." The three whispered.

* * *

(!)

Reds head was spinning. He remembered leaving Shadow while he was explaining his plan to the team to catch Slade. While chasing after him he started to feel light headed. It might have been a nerve gas or maybe Crane's poison so he decided to take things slow. He followed Slade and Red Saber through a metal door but then he was blinded by a light.

Red shielded his eyes for a moment then uncovered them to see a ghost from his past.

"Tasha!" Red shouted.

There she stood the love of his life, Tasha Lokenov. Her long black hair and her bright green eyes. She smiled at him before running up and hugging him.

"Hey Red." She giggled.

"Tasha I thought you were dead?" He saw her dressed in black combat armor.

"No, just playing dead." She grinned.

Red was so lost in thought that he didn't notice her shadow slithering up his ankle.

"Tasha, I never stopped thinking of you once." He whispered as he held her close. "All those dreams I had of killing you…I never meant to do it. I wanted to kill Slade, I wanted to save you. But I failed you and killed you. I should have died that day."

**(AN: Read Illusive Man's story Red Crosshairs to find out)**

"Don't worry we'll make up for it." She snickered.

Just then her shadow wrapped around Red's body and started to suffocate him. Red tried to breath but couldn't as his ribs were being crushed. As he stared at Tasha he saw her eyes glow red as she aimed her finger at Red. His eyes widened to see it start to emit a light.

"Sayonara, lover boy." She chuckled, no longer sounding like the girl he once knew.

Before she could fire a bolt of electricity struck her and knocked her back and broke her hold on Red. Red let out a choked gag while he watched Tasha run away.

"Red, are you okay?" Shadow asked.

"Y-Yeah," Red grunted. Shadow helped Red up and the two looked over to see Tasha talking to both Slade and Red Saber. The three looked over and Slade's eye narrowed as Red Saber grinned viciously before taking off.

"RUN ALL YOU WANT SLADE WE'LL FIND YOU!" Red shouted, running down the hall with his sickle in hand.

"Red wait, dammit!" Shadow shouted, following Red while pulling out his glock.

The two chased after Slade and Saber down the only hall that was there, so they had to be going the right way. Red sheathed his blade and pulled out his twin desert eagles and the two finally corned the villains in a small dark room.

"Well, well, well Marcas Volitov I am so glad you are here, though it is unexpected." Slade mused. Red let out a violent grunt, his eyes glowing red from his powers and fury. Shadow looked from Slade to Saber who wore advanced ninja style armor that was dark red and covered with a sleeveless black coat.

"So this is the famous Shadow, gotta say I'm a little disappointed." He grinned showing off a pair of white fangs. Shadow narrowed his eyes at his fangs wondering if they were just for show or something more…sinister.

"Who are you?" Shadow asked aiming his gun at him.

"Red Saber," He bowed. "Once I was known for being Liu Kai Shang. Just a quiet monk boy ready to serve in peace and prosperity of course I would have if I wasn't banished by those fools."

"What do you mean, why were you banished?" Shadow asked. Saber grinned as he put on a recon hood.

"Let's just say, after that night my skin is very sensitive to sunlight." He smiled with his pointy fangs showing before covering his face. Red up until this point had been ignoring the two with only his desire of vengeance mattering to him at the moment.

"What have you done to Tasha, that wasn't her back there!" Red shouted. Slade's only response was to shrug his shoulders.

"Whatever do you mean my boy, she is just as you left her." He chuckled darkly, his eye narrowing on Red. "Minus your bullet hole in her head."

**(Red vs Blue season 10 ost Pray)**

Red fired a round straight towards Slade's head, but the merc dodged the round and lunged toward Red. Red let out a gasp of air when he felt Slade's shoulder come into contact with his gut, but quickly shrugged it off and lifted his fist up in an uppercut and into Slade's chin knocking him back a bit before Red landed a kick to his chest and knocked him on his back.

Shadow aimed his gun ready to fire, but was quickly cut in half as a red blade ripped through the barrel of the gun. Shadow quickly leaped back and unsheathed his sword and blocked the second blade in Saber's hand. Saber attacked him violently and viciously, sparks flying each time Shadow blocked his blade. The two locked blades and Shadow pushed back and swung his sword down towards his neck, but Saber quickly vanished in thin air only to pop up behind Shadow.

Saber brought his blade down, but this time it was Shadow who disappeared and reappeared next to Saber. Saber panicked and quickly blocked Shadow's blade.

"Oh yeah, I forgot your Adonis power allows you to move at super human speed." Saber said. "You're lucky, because without that your head would have been rolling by Red's feet right now."

"Yeah, why don't you take off that mask and let's step outside for a minute." Shadow grinned. Saber scowled under his mask and let out a growl as he pushed Shadow back and swung his blade towards his neck. Shadow blocked with his sword and then grabbed him by his wrist and twisted his arm behind his back. "I'm not the only one with power it seems."

"You are nothing!" Saber growled. "My master will be done with you soon, and then there will be nothing to stop me from cutting your throat and drinking your blood!"

Saber quickly broke out of the hold and swiped Shadow's feet from under him. Shadow fell on his back hard, seeing Red and Slade fight it out.

Red had drawn his sickle and Slade had his medieval broadsword out. Slade brought his sword down and Red quickly jumped out of the way letting Slade's blade strike the ground. Red swiped his sword across Slade's face, but barley hit him, leaving a small scratch across his mask.

Red then brought his blade down and connected with Slade's sword sending a vibration throughout his body. Slade felt himself starting to lose his grip and footing from Red's over powering rage.

"It seems I underestimated you!" Slade strained. "You've grown stronger since joining the Shadow Warriors!"

"Yeah, I knew they would lead me to you." Red grinned pushing Slade up against the wall. "I've been waiting for this moment for a long time.

Slade was about to lose his grip on his sword when he saw that Red's eyes were still glowing. That's when he thought of a way to make this work to his advantage.

"Well my boy, I'm afraid you're going to have to keep waiting." Slade said in an amused tone.

Just then, Red felt something strike his gut, causing him to exhale all the air out of his lungs. He staggered back and was about to attack when the roof opened and a bright light flashed in his eyes and blinded him severely. Slade chuckled at Red's misfortune as his attack chopper flew above them.

"Saber, it's time to go." Slade ordered as he climbed the ladder up to the chopper.

Saber quickly landed a cut across Shadow's arm and kicked him back on to the ground. He sheathed his swords and leaped onto the ladder as the chopper flew away.

"Adios boy's, we'll finish this later." Saber laughed while flying off into the sunset.

Shadow quickly pulled out his magnum and fired a few rounds into the chopper, only scratching the paint as it faded from his view.

Red was still clenching his eyes while screaming on the ground while Shadow closed the shutter on the roof.

"Are you okay?" Shadow asked.

"No, that was my one chance to kill him and I blew it!" Red shouted. "Now we'll never know where he is!"

"Relax, before the fight I loaded my gun with a few tracking rounds," Shadow reassured. "We'll find him, after the mission is over." Shadow made sure to emphasize on the 'mission' part.

"Fine," Red sneered getting to his feet his eyes now bloodshot red. "We'll do it your way."

**(Music Ends)**

"Excuse me, Shadow Warriors." Diego chuckled in their earpieces. "So sorry to intrude on this intrusion, but I just wanted to let you know that I am quite mad at your intruding on my turf. My fucking kingdom!"

"Calm the fuck down asshole." Red grunted. "Tell me where Slade is going?"

"Going?" Diego said sounding surprised. "That little prick fucking left me, he is going to die!"

"You're honestly surprised that he abandoned you, it sounds like something you would do." Shadow said.

"Oh it is, he just wasn't supposed to escape you were supposed to kill him while I burn that piss hole village to the ground." Diego chuckled.

"You won't get within one mile of my village you murderer!" Mystico shouted on her end.

"Oh, the boss's daughter," Diego chuckled. "Well just so you know I'm already five miles away from your town. By the time you get there it will be nothing but a smoking crater. Not that you will even leave the facility alive."

"Shadow its Surge, Diego's men have us pinned down in the labs, we're holding them off but we don't have enough ammo."

"We'll be back soon don't worry." Shadow said as he loaded his gun.

"It's not just that, Diego activated a self-destruct sequence!" Surge shouted. "We got five minute till this place blows!"

"Shit, Breeze what's your location?" Shadow said.

"Ugh, dammit we're under fire." Breeze shouted with the sound of gunfire on her end. "We broke the civilians out and we're slowly making out way to the extraction point!"

"Okay, we're going to help Surge and his team. Thanatos I want you to sweep by and help Breeze." Shadow ordered.

"Ten steps ahead of you. Theodosia is on her way to help you." Thanatos explained.

"Good man." Shadow said. "Let's go Red."

* * *

(!)

Breeze and Ronin were leading the prisoners to the extraction point while Mystico covered the rear. The civilians fired back at the mercs, but they had never fired a gun before and running for their lives wasn't helping either. Eventually they reached the extraction point, but Thanatos wasn't there.

"Dammit Tommy!" Ronin shouted, snatching an assault rifle from one of the civilians and aiming down the tunnel. Mystico stood her ground with determination in her eyes. "Mystico, get behind me!"

The mercs all lined up at the entrance and aimed their weapons at them like a firing squad. Mystico brought her hand up and created a blue force field. The mercs opened fired on the group, their bullets hit the force field only for water droplets to come out the other side.

After a minute of shooting all the mercs ran out of bullets and were left with empty guns. Mystico smirked as The Raven hovered behind them. The cargo door opened revealing Thanatos and Artemis both weapons ready.

Everyone aimed their weapons and fired eliminating every last merc before boarding the Raven.

"You know how to cut it close don't you Tommy?" Ronin said boarding the jet.

"Sorry, Artemis got jumped and I had to swing by and pick her up." Thanatos said getting in the pilot seat.

"Don't worry we were saved thanks to Mystico's magic." Breeze said causing the sorceress to smile.

"Don't mention it, let's just save Shadow and the rest of the team." She said.

"Our team." Artemis smiled.

* * *

**(!) **

Phoenix, Dusk and Zoom quickly ran through the now deserted town and to the blockade in front of the village. Reaper and Gauntlet were standing with the resistance awaiting the arrival of Diego and his men. Reaper scanned the distance, but then began to see multiple figures in the horizon.

Soon the rest of the resistance began to see Diego's small army. Most of their convoy consisted of jeeps with mounted machine guns on them, but there were at least three attack choppers, two tanks and the Stryker. Reaper frowned under his mask and readied the men.

"Reaper, Star and Apollo are guarding the civilians, but without the rest of the team that convoy will tear us to pieces." Dusk said.

"Don't worry, we can hold them off, we set up a perimeter." Reaper said. "Those choppers will be a problem though we didn't bring enough heavy artillery."

"I am the heavy artillery." Phoenix grinned.

"Yeah, you forget that we can use energy attacks?" Gauntlet said.

"Right, just be careful, you can shoot flames but that won't stop those guns from tearing you to pieces."

Out in the battlefield Diego was driving his Stryker and had got on his headset.

"Atencion Shadow Warriors." Diego grinned. "You are meddling in affairs that do not concern you. So I offer you one chance to get on your party jet and fuck off out of here. Otherwise, I will cut each and every one of your throats and spill your guts all over the ruins of this town. What's your decision?"

Diego smiled smugly in his armored car as Gauntlet and Phoenix started walked down the dusty plane. They both started to glow, Gauntlet glowed orange while Phoenix glowed red both emitting their own fiery auras.

They both aimed their arms up at the attack choppers and fired two energy balls at them. They both hit their targets watching the air crafts fall to the ground crushing a few jeeps in the process. Diego smirked as he watched two of his vehicles crash to the ground.

"Hmm, very nice" He smirked before he activated his earpiece. "Okay, you can come out now."

Back outside Gauntlet and Phoenix high-fived at their small victory, but their smiles soon turned to shocked expressions when a tall figure shadowed over them. He was cladded in black armor with similarities to that of a beetle, his eyes were red as blood and his smile was as sadistic as the Jokers.

"You achieve so little and greatly underestimated the power of your enemy. Such foolish meat." His voiced chuckled with malice.

"Black Beatle?" Gauntlet asked.

After Shadow regained some of his memories he told everyone the story of the reach and how he and his friends had constantly fought with the Reach's top warriors, Black Beetle. Only, Shadow said that his former colleague Blue Beetle destroyed his scarab, how is he back in his armor?

"You know who I am, I see so Adrian was right, Shadow had regained his memories." Beetle chuckled. "No matter, I will destroy him, after destroying you."

Beetle then raised his hand which then turned into a jagged blade resembling a praying mantis claw and brought it down. Beetle's blade never hit them though thanks to Zoom running in and pulling them out of the way.

An all-out war soon took place in Las Manzanas. Zoom flew around knocking out any troop that got in his way. Dusk led most of the resistance against Diego's troops and picked them off left and right. The most of their difficulties were the tanks, the chopper, Diego's Stryker and Black Beetle who was proving everything Shadow had told them to be true.

Beetle was chopping and vaporizing everyone in his path. Eventually the Wariors decided to take him down first.

Reaper jumped in and brought his scythe down across his chest leaving a two foot scratch. Beetle only chuckled and smacked Reaper away with one fell swoop. Reaper flew back as Gauntlet leaped up into the air and brought his iron fist into Beetle's face. Beetle let out a grunt as Gauntlet's fist crashed into his face. Gauntlet raised his fist for another attack, but Beetle grabbed his fist and gripped it tight.

"Ah!" Gauntlet screamed feeling his bones start to crack.

Beetle grinned and raised his blade ready to kill him when Dusk charged in with his Adonis strength and tackled him in his stomach breaking his hold on him. They quickly got away and rejoined with Reaper.

"Geez, Shadow wasn't kidding when he said this guy was tough." Zoom said as a few brave resistance members fired on Beetle only to be slaughtered.

"There's gotta be a way to beat him." Dusk said.

"I got an idea," Gauntlet said. "Zoom can you create a dust storm?"

Zoom nodded and started to run around Beetle. Gauntlet and Phoenix started charging up their powers while Reaper and Dusk readied their weapons. Meanwhile, Beetle was trapped in the vortex Zoom was creating.

"What, trying to suck out all the oxygen?" Beetle grunted. "Never touched the stuff." Just then two energy balls a plasma bolt and a few exploding disk flew through the dust and sand and erupted inside the vortex.

The warriors stood together as the smoked cleared to reveal Black Beetle lying in the center of a small crater. His armor was torn and scorched revealing some of his green skin but he looked like he was down and out.

"Great idea Gauntlet." Reaper complemented.

"We can celebrate at dinner." Dusk said. "Let's finish off Diego."

Just before they could assist the resistance, they heard a strained grunt below them. They looked down and all their eyes widened when they saw Black Beetle rise from the crater and his wounds and armor slowly healing. Once he was fully healed he cracked his neck and looked down at the warriors with a vicious grin.

"Not bad for meat." He insulted, his arms transforming into plasma cannons. "Now, die!" He opened fired on the group and they all went flying across the field.

Reaper's vision was blurry from the impact and tried to figure out where everyone was. He looked up to see the chopper from before hovering over him raining bullets down n the village and Beetle towering over him.

"Such as at fate of all meat." Beetle chuckled darkly raising his cannon to Reapers face.

Before he was about to fire the chopper above them was shot down and crashed to the ground. Beetle looked up confused for a moment before a laser bolt struck him in the chest knocking him down on the ground.

Reaper looked up and grinned as viciously as Beetle when he saw the Raven above him. Above him, Shadow, Red and Hitgirl jumped down and opened fired on the mercs. Artemis, Breeze, Surge, Whisper, Mystico and Ronin all jumped out and landed on the ground and assisted the warriors.

"Rough day?" Shadow asked helping Reaper up to his feeet.

"You could say that, what took you so long?" Reaper asked.

"Later, for now let's finish this war." Shadow said.

Artemis and Whisper helped their boys up and the four smiled happy to see each other again.

"Have a fun first mission?" Gauntlet joked earning him a punch in the arm.

"I had it all under control." Artemis reassured.

While they were distracted Beetle took advantage and attacked them, but Thanatos quickly flew in and tackled him to the ground. He smashed his fist into his face before Beetle kicked him off.

Theodosia flew in from the Raven and quickly destroyed the tanks by lifting one up by the barrel and smashing it on top of the other. She grinned admiring her work when she saw Beetle gain the upper hand in his fight. Beetle had his blade pressed to Thanatos's neck for a moment before Theodosia flew in and sent both fist into his chest knocking him across the field.

"Damn another Kryptonian!" Beetle grunted.

"Don't forget me!"

Beetle turned to see Shadow standing with his sword drawn and his veins glowing red.

"You, I haven't seen you since last time I came to this filthy rock." Beetle chuckled.

"Beetle, you look good for a guy who lost his armor." Shadow snickered. Beetle grimaced and pulled a black orb from his belt.

"As much as I would love to peel the flesh from your bones I am on a mission of my own." He said holding the orb up over his head. The orb glowed black for a moment before white forms started flying out of the dead bodies around them and into the orb. After a minute the absorbing stopped and Beetle grinned pocketing the orb. "Till next time Shadow."

With that he activated his jets and flew off into the sky.

"No, dammit!" Shadow shouted.

"MYSTICO!"

Everyone turned to see the Stryker speeding down the dusty road and straight towards Mystico. Mystico stood her ground and fired a magic aura into the ground before her. Diego was ready to run her over when rocky spikes broke out from the ground and caused the Stryker to crash through the walls of the village and into the center of town.

The warriors quickly surrounded the vehicle and readied themselves to take down Diego and end this fight. Red approached the vehicle with his eagles drawn when a burst of energy blasted through the floor of the car.

Diego slowly stepped out with his business jacket off and two machetes in hand. His most unusual feature was his veins glowing amber.

"This is my town chica, I own this fucking town, I own the people and I own you." He shouted. "I said this to your father before hacking him into pieces." Mystico stared daggers at the man before her.

"Don't you dare talk about my father like that, murderer!"

Mystico quickly picked up some sticks and threw them at Diego, when they got close enough they quickly turned into cobras and hissed at Deigo, who chopped them in half with his blades. Red dropped down behind him and brought his hammer down on his head, but Diego easily blocked and pushed him back thanks to the Adonis power.

"Russia ain't got nothing on Mexico!" Diego shouted.

Hiliary and Whisper opened fired on him, but he switched from strength to speed and dodged the bullets at accelerating rate. He then appeared next to Hitgirl and swept her feet from under her. As she fell Whisper jumped in and landed a punch across his face and swung her foot across his face. The corner of Diego's lip bled as his face broke out in a grin and swioed the machete across Whispers arm.

Whisper let out a scream and fell to the ground clenching her arm. Diego raised his blade ready to finish her off when a metal staff blocked his blade. His eyes widened when he saw Breeze holding him off. She swung around him and smacked her staff across his face and knocked him back.

"I'm gonna carve you whole." He growled.

He was so crazed from the Adonis he didn't notice his blades getting softer and softer. He looked down at his blades to see that they were turning into mercury on the ground.

"What the hell is this?" Diego asked his voice starting to crack up.

"My magic."

He turned to see Mystico, except her eyes were now glowing bright white.

"This is my power the power I earned not stole like you did with Shadow's power!" She raised her hands and fired off a white aura at Diego. His Adonis had started fading away. "We won today thanks to our honor, blood, sweat and unity. Not pain, torment, cruel experiments and evil"

She fired off a blast each time she shouted at him. Diego was now on the ground brutally injured before being lifted off the ground by her magic. He looked down at her and chuckled.

"This…is…my….town." Diego gasped.

Mystico sighed disappointed at the greedy tyrant before her. He was nothing without Slade, he was just another lunatic with a god complex.

"It never was yours." She said.

Just then a spike shot up from the ground and impaled him through his chest killing him instantly. She lowered his body and slowly left the village overlooking the damage caused by this silly war.

"Winning feels good doesn't it?" Shadow said walking behind her.

"What did we win, nothing." She sighed.

"How about freedom." Breeze said standing next to him.

"Yeah." She sighed looking at the damage. "Guys, I'm sorry for getting you involved. Diego wasn't like that Deathstroke. He was just a clown at best, the town fool."

"A fool with access to power he couldn't wield but did it anyway." Shadow said. "Mystico, Diego wasn't a smart man, he was vicious. He killed for fun and didn't care whose life he ruined. You took down a madman who was hell bent on destroying your town. But you saved it, you saved these people. You should be proud."

Mystico thought about what Jayden said smiled at his kind words.

"Thank you, jefe." She said with a smile.

"Jefe, that means boss right?" He asked.

"Yes, his man Slade brought these weapons to my country my home and he will do the same to Gotham." She looked at Jayden with the same determination in her eyes as she did when she fought Diego. "I would like to join you for a little while longer."

Normally Jayden would convince her otherwise to see if she was sure. But he knew deep down she had made her choice. He stuck his hand out and she accepted it.

"Welcome to the team, Mystico."


	55. Chapter 55: Struggle

**Chapter 55: Struggle**

**Authors Note: Okay folks here it is the final character arc. Now like my friend Illusive Man I too have been looking forward to this arc for a very long time. This arc will be legen-wait for it-dary, legendary. This arc was in the making for a long time and with the help of Illusive man I will make sure it is good for all of you. So here you go people.**

**Also, I just got injustice today and yes it is awesome yes I love the story and yes I will do a story based on it eventually. So in the meantime patience.**

**Speaking of which, I got my game informer and saw the new batman game and deathstroke looks f***king sick! Now that's a game I can't wait for.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Batman.**

* * *

Two nights earlier, Logan Crow once known for being the deadly Phantom, was no longer the threat he once was. His white suit was now torn and covered in muck. His short black hair was now long and dirty with a matching bear and his most noticeable feature was his right arm no longer being there.

His green eye shined from the fire in the barrel he was huddled near to keep warm. He had survived his encounter with croc by jamming a switch blade into the monsters eye. He then quickly swam to shore and disappeared into the city. He had no clue what to do with himself now. The situation with Reaper and the warriors had left him a shallow broken man.

He jumped when he felt an ominous presence lurk behind him and pulled out a shiv. It was just a piece of scrap he found lying around with some tape wrapped around the blunt end. He narrowed his eyes at the darkness before figuring out who the figure in the darkness was.

"Seth Gallagher." Phantom snarled.

"Phantom," Seth grinned walking out wearing a long blue trench coat. He gave the former assassin an up and down look before chuckling. "You look like shit, heard you had a run in with the crocodile man. Ah, but hey it's not like you were ditched in the middle of a fight and blown up by a little bastard child who could wield fire."

"You're talking about our job with Hush?" Phantom said, recalling how he left before the warriors could kill him. "I saw that we were losing and when Ace released her control on the others warriors I knew we were screwed. What did you want me to do take on them along with Batman?"

"How about growing a fucking spine." Seth snarled pulling out his chain scythe.

"What the hell do you want?" Phantom snarled.

"It's not what I want it's about what Light wants." Seth said in a calm voice. "He's the one pulling the strings around here and if you were smart you'd join."

"I'm my own boss!" Phantom snapped, throwing the shiv at Seth. Seth chuckled and swatted the scrap away.

"Not anymore."

Just then Phantoms shadow turned into the demon that he saw fighting Shadow and Gauntlet. The demonic shadow wrapped its hand around Phantoms throat and held him up over the ground. Seth walked over as a glowing red 'S' took up his forehead and opened a fiery portal.

"Welcome to the part Logan." Seth chuckled as he nodded to his shadow. The shadow nodded and let Phantom go dropping him in the pit. As it closed Phantoms screams echoed throughout the night.

Seth then pulled out his phone and dialed a number as his shadow went back in its rightful place below his feet.

"Adrian, it's Seth, I've sent Logan in." He said. "Yep, he'll be joining you very shortly. Okay, the rest is up to Slade now."

* * *

(Back in Mexico.)

Back in Las Manzanas Maria and some towns' folk had prepared dinner for the warriors. It wasn't much, but considering that they hadn't eaten in a while they were very grateful. The dinner was homemade burritos stuffed with beef, pepper, onion and olives. Much different from back the ones back home. Each person was enjoying their meal with great pleasure,

"Damn this is a good burrito Maria." Sam said as he stuck his fork into the soft shell. "It's jammed packed with peppers and meat. How come our burritos back home aren't like this?"

"Cause those burritos are frozen and cost ninety nine cents." Blaze chuckled sipping his water. "Here the burritos aren't rushed or microwaved."

"It's that crap that makes Mexico look cheap." Hilary chuckled chowing here down with much savagery.

"Easy, try tasting it first." Sarah giggled. "Didn't Maria feed you any kibbles and bits."

The whole table erupted in laughter while Hilary scowled and blushed in embarrassment. While they were laughing Max noticed they were short a few people.

"Hey, where Jayden and Marcas and Mark?" Max asked.

"Marcas has been acting a little different ever since the facility today." Thomas explained. "So they went to channel their anger and frustration."

"He means they went to the nearest bar to get wasted." Christine said.

"Idiots." Kris said taking a bite of her burrito.

"Bummer…so can I have their burritos before they get cold?" Zack asked.

"Go ahead I am." Jason said taking Jayden's burrito.

"Guys, please share." Maria pleaded while they chowed down like angry dogs.

At the bar the three were doing shots of tequila and nibbling on pretzels and wallowing in self-pity.

"You know I've been looking over these files and you know what I found out?" Jayden asked as the two just sat there with the least amount of interest in their faces. "The miners weren't mining for coal, iron or steel but something called a soul collector."

This time the two both snapped their heard over at him.

"The hell is a soul collector?" Mark asked.

"I don't know, but they found two of them buried deep in the mines." Shadow explained.

"And that's all that's there." An old shallow voice said.

The three turned to see an elderly old man, probably in his seventies standing behind them wearing a brown cloak around his farmer's clothes.

"Who are you?" Marcas asked.

"I am the one who trained Maria to become the sorceress she is today." He explained. "And let me tell you something. As evil man as Javier Diego was he is still a fly compared to the trouble you will be facing."

"What trouble?" Mark asked.

"Trigon," The three felt a chill go down their spines at the mention of the name. "An evil man plans on awakening him by using these soul collectors. You see Trigon is weak at the moment, but it is strength that can be returned."

"How?" Jayden asked.

"You see long ago people once believed that by drinking the blood of animals gives you their wisdom, knowledge and abilities." He started. "But there were also renegades who believed the same thing could be done for humans as well. So they ate their brains, hearts and blood in hopes of taking their strength. Trigon saw this and was amused at how evil a person could be, but also noticed their souls growing darker. With barley any effort Trigon gave them the power of a god and only allowed them to keep this power by feeding Trigon souls. He dubbed them soul eaters."

"Just like Seth back home." Jayden said.

"Trigon feasted on the souls the soul eaters could gather for him while they reined havoc on towns and small villages, but Trigon started to fear if something should happen to him he would need a backup plan for his coming. So he created orbs called the Soul Collectors for the purpose of collecting dark souls and harnessing their dark energy for his awakening."

"Wait, why dark souls, wouldn't any soul do?" Marcas asked. The sorcerer shook his head.

"Dark souls are of those who committed a sin in their life, the more sins they committed the darker their souls become. One soul collector can contain a thousand souls, but a thousand dark souls can be trouble even for us mortals."

"Why?" Jayden asked.

"Dark Powers, the energy of a dark soul can grant even the weakest mortal great power."

"So, if Trigon eats enough dark souls he can come back?" Mark asked.

"Not if we stop him." Jayden said in determination.

"I wish you luck warriors, if anyone can stop this madness it is you." The Sorcerer said. "And do not absorb the dark soul's power. It will tempt you but you must resist otherwise you will be a slave to Trigon."

"Thank you, we will."

The old man left and the three went back to drinking. Marcas still had a nervous look on his face so Jayden decided to ask.

"Marcas, who was that back there?" Jayden asked.

"Tasha," He muttered. "She was my friend from when I was a kid. Look I'm sorry, but I really don't want to talk about it."

Marcas took one last shot and slammed his glass on the table shattering it to pieces. Marcas showed no concern and walked out in a hurry. Jayden and Mark both knew this was going to be rough.

"We need to keep an eye on him, something changed him today." Mark said.

"I know, let's just keep on his good side and hope he doesn't become our enemy." Jayden said as the two took their last shots and left the bar for the night.

* * *

(!)

The team said their farewells and flew back to Gotham the next morning. Marcas let Thomas fly this time, his mind and heart were in a million places and couldn't focus on flying right now. He just kept thinking back to Tasha. It couldn't have been her he killed her, on accident of course. Marcas knew he wouldn't feel better until he was back in Gotham. Shadow told him he fired a tracer in his chopper and that Slade's trail ended here. He knew Slade was here and he would find him.

No matter what.

* * *

(!)

When they finally returned to Gotham they thought Slade might have laid siege, but actually it was really calm. There was hardly any filth or fires going on. The monitor was quiet not detecting a single trace of crime.

The warriors paid no mine to it and decided to take advantage of this night and just sleep at the mansion.

Once they landed inside everyone said their goodnights and went to bed. All except for Red and Shadow.

Marcas had just woken up from another nightmare from his past. Watching his friend Andrei die and killing Tasha. It ruined him deep down. He sat there in the darkness of his room wishing things could be different.

He wished he and Tasha were married right now, maybe even have a child of their own. He wouldn't mind having a son just like him and be the father he never had, but he also wishes he had a daughter. She would be sweet and kind, peace-loving and artistic. He would make sure she never saw a gun or sword in her life. Maybe she would be a musician or a ballerina dancer. Bring some culture in this dying world.

But what he really wanted was to wake up with Tasha every single day. But those were pipe dreams they were never going to work for him. He then heard a cough come from the corner of his room and panicked. He whipped out one of his eagles and aimed it at the corner to see Ally sitting in a lounge chair.

"Ally, Jesus what are you doing I almost shot you!" Marcas snapped. Ally responded by holding the shiny magazine in her hand and waving at him. He checked his gun and blushed in embarrassment. "How did you steal that without me seeing?"

"I was taught by Catwoman to steal money from unbreakable safes and priceless rubies from impenetrable vaults. Stealing a clip from a gun while your ass is seeing is a cakewalk." She joked.

"Right, so what did you want?" Marcas asked.

"Tea," She said raising her cup of steaming hot tea. "Then I walked down to hear you muttering in your sleep so I came in to see if you were alright."

"Oh, well I'm fine thanks." Marcas said with bitterness in his voice. He looked over to see a frown on her face.

"What's going on with you, you're acting out like it said you did in your report." Ally said. "You attacked a few league members and stormed out of the watchtower."

"That's a lie, I quit the Justice League because they wouldn't let me go after Deathsttroke." Marcas snapped. "I begged them ever since I joined to help me find him, but every time I went to them every time I asked it was always, 'Sorry Red Slade covered his tracks,' or 'Red we just need a little more time' and my favorite 'Red, you need to let go killing Slade won't bring your friends back'. What the fuck do they know!"

"What happened?" Ally asked. Marcas let out a heavy sigh and explained what had happened.

"I tried to bury the past but it never worked." He sighed. "Eventually they went too far. My revenge got the better of me and I started to have nightmares and sleep walk and while I was sleepwalking I killed a few petty criminals. Now, in the past I would wing them but for some reason I just shot them point blank and killed them. After that the Justice League caged me for my 'safety' but I knew the real reason they just didn't want me to kill Deathstroke. So I fought back and demanded answers. You know the story I said I wanted revenge they said I was just angry. But I know deep down I want to kill the man who ruined my life."

"I take it fighting the Justice League on your own wasn't a smart idea." Ally stated.

"Nope, so I surrendered." He deadpanned. "The original members voted me off the team 'temporarily' and sent me to Doctor Fate. He helped me with my nightmares and put my mind together, but when he asked if I was ready to join then League I said screw it and went solo."

"Wow, it's still hard to believe that you were a member of the Justice League." Ally giggled.

"Jayden was in the young justice program, so it shouldn't be a surprise that I was a member of the major leagues." They both chuckled at that.

"So how long were you solo for?" She asked.

"Not long, see after the nightmares went away Fate showed me a few visions of a small group of assassins." He smirked at her. "The assassins were a young man in black and wielding a sword, a boy in an orange shirt swinging tonfas and a girl in blue wielding a staff." He smirked in amusement as her eyes widened in shock.

"You didn't just arrive in America that night and you weren't just off the truck of a government lab. You were a former Justice League member afraid of being ridiculed by Shadow."

"Fate told me that Shadow hated Batman and the League with a passion." He chuckled. "So he told me to play dumb so, 'I act like stereotypical Russian.'" He mocked earning a giggle from the girl. "The car and guns were left by my Otchim in his will. So I packed up and met up with you guys who were under fire by Deadshot."

"What about the dossier, you rigged it didn't you?" Ally asked.

"Like I said Jayden hated the League, and I knew you had the blacklist when we found Blaze that first night so I encrypted it to just hide the major stuff. When Jayden got his memory back I came clean with him about it. He didn't tell anyone else because he said it was my business."

"Fair enough, but listen do you really think killing Slade will help you?" Ally asked out of concern. "I'm only saying this because you're acting strange lately."

"You didn't need to kill your father that night we helped Blaze avenge his parents," Marcas said in a dark tone. "Also, we allowed a fifteen year old boy murder a man. Does that seem fair to deny a failed soldier like me his chance for revenge over a child with no military background?"

Ally was silent and said nothing as she sipped the rest of her tea. She got up from her chair and kissed Marcas on the cheek and left his room. She didn't have answer for him and she didn't have a reason to stop him. She just hoped he would do what was right.

Meanwhile in the living quarters Jayden was talking on the phone with an old friend.

"You're sure it was him?" The voice asked in a shocked tone.

"Eight feet tall, black armor with beetle like appearances and a love of genocide and calling people meat." Jayden said sarcastically. "Yes Richard I'm pretty sure that was Black Beetle down in Mexico."

"But Blue Beetle destroyed his scarab he was arrested with the rest of the Reach by the Green lantern corp. why would he be working with Deathstroke?" Nightwing asked.

"I don't know, and I don't think he's working with Slade I think he's working with our new friend Cyrus." Jayden stated.

"How can you be sure?"

"A hunch."

"Well thank you for telling me, really." Nigthwing said with gratitude.

"Well you know it's like I told you I always do whatever it takes for the team and how did you reward me, oh yes you fired me." Jayden grunted as he heard a sigh on the other end of the phone.

"Jayden, you did many good things for the team, but you didn't know how to be there for the team. You broke the rules, disobeyed orders and endangered the rest of the team."

"Whatever happened to do what your heart tells you?" Jayden asked.

"You were only doing it just because you were angry when Tim became Robin. You blamed us all for Jason's death and you killed people just to prove you were better than everyone for your own selfish goal!" Nightwing snapped. Jayden was actually hurt at that.

"I killed those evil bastards because I didn't want to lose any more of my friends." Jayden said in a shaky voice. He could see Nightwings face drop on the other end. "Take care of yourself, Dick."

Jayden clicked the phone off and slumped down on the couch waiting for morning to come. He didn't care what people said about him. He knew he was doing good things he didn't need a medal a handshake from the mayor or a pat on the back to tell him otherwise. That's why his team was strong they could do what no one else could. He would help Marcas find Slade and end him and his evil once and for all.

That was a promise he made to Marcas. The kind Superman refused to keep.

The kind Batman refused to even make.

"Soon, Red soon."


	56. Chapter 56: Flood Gates

**Chapter 56: Floodgate**

**Authors Note: Thank you all for your positive reviews they made me feel glade ^_^. I hope you enjoy this chapter just as much. Also I have gotten a few good ideas from Injustice and I might do a fanfic on it but in the meantime I will use some of their ideas to strengthen my ideas. Because that's how it works right, like Highlander, there can only be one. I don't know I'm tired okay here ya go.**

**Disclaimer: One of these things is not like the other one of these things DOESN'T BELONG! Can you tell which thing is not like the others, before I finish my song! (Titans Go! Doesn't belong!)**

* * *

In the dead of night in a large warehouse once owned by the now late Falcone, was once used to launder his money. Now it was a storage house for Slade to organize his men and his robots. Inside multiple gang members and freelancers were standing in the middle of the warehouse waiting for their orders.

They didn't wait long before Slade walked out onto the stage overlooking the ground floor accompanied by Red Saber, Tasha and a young man in his mid-twenties had unkempt brown hair and blue eyes and was wearing red camouflage body armor.

"My friend's please be silent, so I can explain my plan." Slade said as everyone started to quiet down.

"Well what is it?" Black Mask shouted. "You said there was a way for us to claim Gotham as our own, but yet to say a word about it!"

"Yeah, are we going to see what this master plan is now or what?" Maroni asked.

"This." Slade said as a flood light flashed on the wall. A large map of Gotham took up the entirety of the wall. On it were key points and markings for where certain gangs needed to be. The top read operation Flood Gate. "Operation Flood Gate will be our uprising and hostile takeover of Gotham. And you all shall be a part of it."

"What's the plan?" Two-Face grunted, still on edge after the last time he worked for Slade.

"My associate Red Saber will infiltrate Arkham Asylum while my other two Nightmare and Rage." Tasha and Andrei. "Will infiltrate Blackgate prison and once inside they will open the gates of hell onto Gotham. Then we destroy the bridges cutting them off from the rest of the world and hold the city for our own. We will show this world that we will control them and that they should be afraid. This is our time to rise up from the shadows and remind these fools that they are not safe and that they can be enslaved."

"Question." Cheshire stepped forward. "Since you brought up the Shadow Warriors how exactly will we stop them? I mean look around." She said as she motioned to the crowd. "There are a lot of empty seats here and that's because they either locked them up in Blackgate or Arkham and the rest well let's just say they will never be joining us again."

"**Yeah!" **Two-Face shouted. **"We went up against those little bastards when they were just starting out. And even with those weapons you gave us they still destroyed us!"**

"You're still alive." Slade snickered.

"**We were lucky." **Two-Face mumbled while rolling his coin in his fingers.

"Cheshire, I must say I am surprised to see you here after that whole Reach incident." Slade said with malice. Cheshire shrugged her shoulders.

"I heard something big was going down and I wanted in." She said with determination. "I wanted my name heard again."

"Very well, yes it is true the Shadow Warriors are known for being ruthless, but why are you so afraid?" He asked looking at all the misguided faces. "It looks as if you don't want to go up against the warriors because you know there's a strong chance you will die."

Everyone in the room looked ashamed or angry with themselves as Slade narrowed his eyes at them. Slade pointed his handgun in the air and fired a round getting everyone's attention.

"You all make me sick to my stomach!" Slade shouted with hostility. "You act like you own Gotham but in reality you are only like this because you know the Justice League will not kill you. We'll let me tell you something this isn't a bank heist or a drug deal this is war. In war twenty people die in the first minute but the soldier doesn't stop to think of the dead he moves on with the mission."

Slade started to get some positive cheers from the groups as he continued.

"The warriors didn't beat you because they were better it was because you assumed they wouldn't kill you." Slade announced earning more disgruntled looks. "Let me tell you something they kill everybody except one to let you know that they are in control. They wanted you to tell the tale on how a few renegades slaughtered their entire gang well let me tell you something they may be a team, but we are an army and we will take our city for our own!"

This got the rest of the criminals to cheer while Red Saber walked up behind Slade.

"Tomorrow night I want you to start phase one of our plan and break the Shadow Warriors." Slade said. "Can you do it?"

"It will be done." Red bowed and left the ware house with a grin followed by five slim robotic figures each carrying a katana.

(!)

* * *

"Hey, you gave that up years ago I'm surprised you even care." Jayden snapped on his phone.

"You had no right to steal that outfit Jayden or my bow!" A woman's voice snarled. "You are destroying who I was."

"Artemis, you were Kid Flashes partner I get it but he's not with us anymore and neither was Artemis. I just dusted off your costume and bow and gave it to my friend she'll take care of it." Jayden reassured.

"You had no right to ask Cheshire to steal that wardrobe from me!" Artemis snarled.

"She was just paying me back for helping her find Arsenal way back when." Jayden said. "Don't forget Artemis was my partner too, Tigris."

"Jayden…just don't ruin my name." She pleaded quietly.

"I won't goodbye." Jayden said hanging up his phone.

He rested his head on his desk afterwards. Today the kids went to school, Flynn was working in R&D, Ally was putting Maria and Hilary in her new summer catalog and Mark was taking over Marcas's security shift. Jayden was having a tough time with him lately he would defiantly need to straighten his ass out if things went south.

Maybe they should take some time and relax.

* * *

(!)

Later that night Marcas was cleaning his guns and sharpening his sickle, preparing them for when he kills Slade. He had been waiting too long for this moment and he was not going to let it slip through his fingers. While cleaning his guns he heard what sounded like salsa music booming through the walls.

He set his guns down and stomped down to the living quarters and was fuming at what he saw.

The whole team was dressed in their casual ware and dancing in the room. Jayden was dancing with Sarah, Ally was dancing with Blaze and Sam was dancing with Maria. The rest were sitting back and relaxing and drinking.

"This is how we dance in America baby!" Sam said as he twirled Maria around who let out a giggle.

"You will be the death of me Samuel!" Maria laughed.

"By the way Jayden, you never finished your story on how you helped take down the Reach." Max said sipping his beer.

"Okay," Jayden said twirling Sarah into Zack's arms. "So, it looks bad from the start. Slade had just killed Aqualad and Artemis. But before Aqualad died he activated a hologram recording explaining the Light's betrayal of the Reach. Then after that we reveal that Aqua Lad and Artemis were both alive and that Slade was actually Ms. Martian. We totally wasted all the Reach and the Light in that single evening."

"Awesome job man." Jason chuckled.

"Yeah, you kicked ass!" Hilary said.

Just then the music was abruptly turned off when someone smashed the stereo. Everyone jumped and looked over to see Marcas with a furious look on his face.

"Seriously, this is what we're doing?" He asked rhetorically. "While you're partying and drinking Slade is out there plotting and invading. You think this is a joke Jayden?"

"No, I think this is down time." Jayden said in a low voice standing face to face with his colleague. "We've been running around nonstop since Maria took Hilary to Mexico. We've been under fire since we infiltrated Diego's lair. We've haven't had a chance to sit down in over a week we're all tired and in need of a little down time."

"You think Slade is having any down time?" Marcas snapped.

"Yes, since he's got his little bitches running around doing his work for him." Jayden retorted. "Why do you think he slips past us, why do you think he's never caught or why he always out matches us, because he never fights us!" Jayden spat. "He sent Two-Face after us when we all met, Joker when we met Sarina, Hush, Ace, Diego he sent all of them after us to weaken us. He knows all of our moves, abilities, powers and weaknesses. If we go up against Slade as we are now, angry and tired he'll mop the floor with us."

Jayden could see his words were having a little effect on Marcas, but it was very little and not enough to loosen him up.

"And if we just fool around partying he'll attack when our guard is down." Marcas shot back.

Just then the alarms started going off and everyone quickly rushed to their stations. Marcas and Jayden still stood their ground while everyone else scurried around.

"My guard is never down." Jayden growled purposely bumping Marcas as he walked to the hangar.

* * *

(!)

The warriors had just gotten a report that Gotham General has been taken over by a new upcoming gang called the Shadow Knights. Everyone aboard the Raven knew this was a message from Slade. After a few minutes of flying the warriors received another call only this one was from Batman. Shadow raised an eyebrow and clicked his transmitter on.

"You almost never call me." Shadow muttered.

"Shadow, we just received a call from Gordon that an orphanage has been taken hostage." Batman said.

"Okay, so why call me?" Shadow asked.

"Switch to your ear piece." Batman said in a stern voice. This was the only time Shadow listened without argument as he switched to his earpiece. "Shadow, Nightwing told me what happened and we know Deathstroke is laying siege in Gotham. But that isn't why I called."

"Then why did you call?" Shadow asked.

"It's about Marcas, I know he's your friend and your partner, but he is unstable." Batman warned. "He has an unhealthy obsession with Deathstroke. He once assaulted the whole team and held a gun with kryptonite rounds to his head and wounded Flash."

"Shit, he went nuts on the Justice League, even I didn't do that." Shadow chuckled.

"And if you're not careful he'll do the same to you and your team." Batman warned.

"Yeah, thanks." Shadow said as he clicked off and made his way to the hospital.

Thanatos activated the stealth drive on the Raven and hovered above the hospital. Shadow sent his stealth assassins Hitgirl, Ronin, Reaper and Red along with himself. He was worried about bringing him, but Shadow needed to rescue these hostages. They stood on opposite sides of the Raven and attached grappling cables to their belts.

"Shadow, something's wrong." Ronin stated as they dropped out to the side of the walls and scaled the building. "There's only five thugs holding the doctors hostages and they are in line of snipers line of firing."

"So, they are a new gang they probably don't know what to do." Hitgirl stated. "Hell, they are probably regretting ever robbing a hospital in the first place." That's when Reaper started to get suspicious.

"That's the thing though, we've heard no ransom demands or anything these guys might want." Reaper said. "In fact this whole heist just seems stupid."

"Hmm, keep on your guard guys." Shadow said. "We could be heading for a trap."

The warriors quietly entered through the windows and split up heading towards the main lobby. The crept around the corners of the halls and finally approached the main lobby. They poked their heads out from cover and looked over to see the Shadow Knights. They were just a bunch of hoodlums with handguns wearing black hoodies. The doctors were all sitting in the middle of the floor heads down while some where tied up and gagged.

Shadow watched as one of them was writing something of the wall using a blood pack. Shadow motioned over to Red to use his talent to knock the guns from out of their hands. His eyes turned red and he lifted his dual eagles and fired at the goons handguns. In under a few seconds their guns went flying out of their hands and everyone immediately started to panic.

"Alright nobody move!" Shadow shouted aiming his magnum at the criminals. The rest of the warriors moved in and subdued the crooks and pulled of their hoods. Ronin's eyes widened under his mask at what he saw.

"Shadow, these aren't gang members, they are kids." Ronin stated as he showed one of the gang members to be a thirteen year old boy with duct tape over his mouth.

Shadow was ready to say something when one of the doctors stood behind him and aimed a snub nose .38 at his head. Reaper quickly intervened and swan dived into Shadow tackling him into the ground.

The false hostage missed Shadow's head, but wounded the boy in Ronin's grip. The two fell over as one of the real doctors started to panic.

"Marcus, no!" The man shouted as he broke his restraints and rushed over to him. He took his son in his arms and started to cradle him, screaming at him to wake up.

Red Crosshairs saw the boy and his father and his left eye started to twitch. He saw how much how the father cared for his son, it reminded him of how his father risked his life to save him. How those bastards who worked for Slade killed his father and stole his life.

"_Slade," _Red snarled in his mind._ "He always does this, takes what he wants kills whoever and just thinks with a smug smile that it's alright." _His thoughts started to go rabid as more of the doctors got up drawing their guns._ "He thinks he can just use people for his amusement and his bread and butter. No, no, no, no I'll kill him and his fucking army with my bare hands. I hate him I want him and everyone else to feel my pain!"_

Just before the previous phony doctor could shoot at Ronin, his arm holding the gun had been chopped off without even feeling any blade cut through his skin. Before he could even feel the pain, his head had been struck with a heavy blunt instrument and was sent fling across the lobby before falling dead on the floor.

"Holy shit!" Reaper shouted as he and Shadow got up.

Red stood before them his hammer and sickle both drawn and both dripping with blood. Red was snarling with anger as spit flew through his lips with each breath. And his eyes were glowing dark and red as blood.

"Red, stand down!" Shadow ordered.

Red ignored that order as another doctor held a gun out towards his face. Red brought his hammer down on his arm breaking his hold on the gun and his hand before bringing his sickle down diagonally. He cut through the doctor's shoulder and collar bone and towards his heart before sending a kick to his chest knocking him off his blade.

Red let out a roar ready to take out the rest of the doctors who were now starting to tremble in fear, before Ronin fired a stun dart from his wrist mounted gun into the back of Red's neck. Red was stunned for a moment and just shook it off. When that didn't bring him down both Reaper and Shadow used their stun techniques to knock him down.

"Zoom, now!"

Just then the doors to the hospital burst open and one by one each doctor fell to the ground unconscious or clenching their stomachs in pain. In front of them stood their grey jumpsuit cladded friend standing heroically with a big dumbass grin on his face.

"And that is called kicking your ass!" He shouted. Shadow chuckled and shook his head before hearing his name.

"Hey boss, come see this." Hilary said while Reaper and Ronin freed the doctors and Red had walked out covered in blood giving Shadow a glare before leaving. Jayden made a mental note to deal with him later while Zoom went to check on his mother who was working that night.

"What is it?" Shadow asked, but his question was literally answered by another question written in blood on the wall from where that kid was writing earlier.

'_You do this when you pet an animal, you hear this when a new day arrives, and you see this cause some people to become brain dead. What am I?"_

"What the hell kind of riddle is this, I though Eddie was locked up in Arkham?" Hitgirl asked.

"He is, and the answer is stroke." He said. "It's what you do when you pet an animal and it's what happens before someone goes brain dead."

"Strange, why the hospital and why the riddle?" Reaper asked.

"I'll contact Batman and inform him." Shadow said earning a few misguided looks from his team.

"Since when do we report to him?" Hitgirl asked.

"Since, we need ll the help we can get to take out Slade." Ronin answered. "Ever hear 'The Enemy Of My Enemy Is My Friend.'"

"He's right it's a mutual partnership, for now." Shadow snickered. "Batman do you copy?"

(Ten minutes earlier)

Batman and his team of Robin, Batgirl and Nightwing all gathered around a warehouse and proceeded inside. They had located the orphans to this location and slowly made their way inside.

"Boss, I'm getting a really bad feeling here." Sarina said.

"I know, keep your guard up." Batman warned.

"Or better yet, keep it down."

Everyone looked up to see Red Saber jump down with his two red dual swords out and ready to cut Robin and Batgirl in half. Nightwing quickly pushed Robin out of the way as Batman did the same for Batgirl.

The four quickly got to their feet and readied themselves as Red Saber stood before them with seven female ninjas with cybernetic enhancements behind him all swords ready. Saber looked at Batman and scoffed at him.

"So, you're him, Batman." Saber chuckled. "I have to say I am disappointed. I tortured the shit out of Batwoman a few years back and now you come after me?"

"Her name is Kate and I remember what you did to her." Batman growled. Batgirl glanced at Saber and her eyes widened.

"You're the guy who Shadow fought back in Mexico." She stated.

"Yes, and since Batman was the one who trained him I think I have very little to worry about." Saber snickered as he readied his blades as did his ninjas.

"You haven't dealt with me." Batman growled.

Just then another ninja hopped down behind Batman ready to stab him when a bullet flew through its head. Everyone looked over at the corner of the warehouse to see another red figure.

"Hey, long time no see." Red Hood chuckled holding his FN five seven. Batman scowled at his brutality.

"Shut up…"

"And fight."

Red quickly pulled out his knives and attacked a ninja while the rest engaged in battle.

Hood attacked rapidly with his knives, but the ninja was too fast with her enhancements. She parried each attack and swiped his feet from under him. Hood fell but quickly pulled out his gun but lost it when a batarang struck his hand. Before he could respond Batgirl quickly jumped behind her and tasered her back knocking her out.

"No guns, no killing." Batgirl stated. Hood let out a grunt and stood up face to face with her.

"Where's the fun in that?"

Nightwing and Robin stood back to back deflecting attacks left and right with their weapons. Nightwing smacked his escrima stick aside the one ninja's head while Robin lunged the end of his staff into another's stomach and upside her head.

One ninja got lucky and managed to swipe her sword across Robin's shoulder cutting through his armor. He let out a scream and fell back as Nightwing landed his boot to the side of her head knocking her out.

"Are you okay Tim?" Nightwing said tending to his comrade.

"Yeah, I'm fine." He grunted, staggering to his feet. "What about Batman?"

Batman was currently blocking Red Saber's vicious strikes with his gauntlets as fast as he could. Saber was laughing manically with each strike before swinging around and swiping his sword across Batman's cheek.

Batman let out a grunt and leaped back, pulling out three Batarangs and throwing them at Red Saber. With his enhanced reflexes he swiped through them with little effort, but missed the ones Batman threw with his other hand.

The three projectiles struck his shoulder, his waist and his leg painfully deep. He let out a painful grunt and popped the blades out of his body and Batman watched as the wounds closed up.

"It'll take more than a few blades to take me out." Saber snickered.

"I was just confirming a suspicion Shadow told me." Batman said calmly as he pulled something out of his belt.

"Which was?" Saber asked unimpressed.

"That you were actually a vampire." Batman then tossed a small ball on the floor which opened and emitted a bright light. Some of the light struck Saber's face letting out a painful scream when it burned his skin to a crisp.

Saber let a feral growl before taking off like a bat out of hell. The heroes and anti-hero stood triumph before Batgirl realized something.

"Wait, what about the kids?" She asked.

"Don't worry we rescued them." Arsenal said running in. "There's also a message in the room they were in."

"Show me." Batman said sternly.

They all walked into a dank room where a message was written in blood. Only it wasn't a message it was a riddle.

'_I am always around, but never seen. I am often avoided, but you can't outrun me. For I will come for you when you're old and grey, or maybe even the next day. I will come with cold embrace, or and give you rest with a kiss to face. I come in many forms of emotional state, whether it's irony, love, laughter or hate. I am everyone's final fate. What am I?'_

"What the hell is it the Riddler?" Robin asked.

"Doubtful, rumor has it he's been shaken up since his encounter with Shadow." Nightwing stated which made Hood and Arsenal chuckle.

"So, I guess Shadow's method is working huh." Hood snickered. "I mean, when was the last time Riddler stayed in Arkham being afraid of you?" Red chuckled.

"But Red, this isn't the way things are done." Arsenal whimpered sarcastically. "Killing isn't the way to control people. Even if it means keeping a mad man behind bars and not endangering people's lives."

"You shut up!" Batgirl snapped defending her boss's ways.

"Shadow can kill all he wants." Batman stated. "The Riddler is only staying in Arkham to think of a full proof plan to seek his revenge on Shadow that won't cost him his life. Which will endanger even more lives than before. Besides, this riddle is too easy and too sloppy."

"It's death." Nightwing answered.

"Yes, it comes when ever and is everyone's final fate." Batman said. Before he could continue his earpiece was ringing. He pressed his fingers to his cowl and listened in.

"Batman, Shadow is on the other line," Oracle said. "He saved the hostages, but they were mostly fakes with guns. It was a trap."

"Is anyone hurt?" Batman asked fearing for Jayden's team's safety. Barbra let out a sigh.

"A boy was injured, but he'll live and Zack's mother Jessica Andrews is fine and helping any injured. Here Shadow can fill you in." Oracle said.

"Batman, Shadow here, what's your situation?" Shadow asked.

"Had a run in with your friend Red Saber and a few of his ninja girls." Batman explained. There was confusion on the other end.

"Don't know about any ninjas but listen to this I found this riddle and its answer was stroke." Shadow explained.

"I found something like that too and its answer was death." Batman said.

"Stroke and death or death and stroke." Shadow said as they both knew what the riddles were really trying to tell them.

"Deathstroke." They both said in union.

"Red Saber, the attack on you it confirms Deathstroke is back in Gotham." Batman stated. "You should talk to Red before going after him."

"Too late, he just hacked the shit out of half the crooks here." Shadow sighed. "I gotta go, we need to straighten this mess out."

"Wait, I thought you should know that Red Hood and Arsenal are with me." Batman said in a amused voice.

"Tell them I said hi." Shadow grunted before signing off.

Batman shook his head before looking over to see that Hood and Arsenal had both disappeared.

"Batman, I found something." Batgirl said.

She ripped off a sash around one of the ninja's arms and threw it at Batman. He examined it to see it was a black sash with a lone symbol on it. His brows furrowed in confusion when he saw that was a red crosshair.


	57. Chapter 57: The End Is Nigh : Pt1

**Chapter 57: The End Is Nigh: Part 1**

**Authors Note: Okay, I know I said I would make an injustice fic but I need to know what your characters are going to be. Will they be good or evil and why so send me a pm Daniel I already got yours and everyone else just let me know. And thank you all for your reviews made me really happy.**

**Oh and if anyone contacts me again demanding me to update soon, I'll kill off your character go ahead Daniel say something funny. :) **

**Disclaimer: In soviet Russia Batman owns you.**

* * *

(Shadow Warriors H.Q)

Shadow was standing in the war room in front of holograms of Batman the guardian of Gotham, Superman the voice of the Justice League and Aqualad voice of the Young Justice League.

"So, Deathstroke plans to attack Gotham in order to collect souls for Trigon's awakening." Aqualad stated. Shadow nodded.

"Yes, by using these soul collectors he will absorb any dark souls from criminal bodies and transfer their energy to Trigon." Shadow said. "The only question is how much does Trigon need?"

"I don't understand," Superman said. "He needs darks souls and to get them he needs to kill criminals. Why not just destroy Gotham with a nuke?"

"Shadow said that he needs dark souls, regular souls would probably interfere with the mix and weaken the energy of the collectors." Batman suggested.

"Agreed, positive influence mixed with negative influence isn't good, they'll probably weaken the energy they need for Trigons seal." Shadow said.

"I see so he's planning on using you guys to take the souls individually." Superman mused then looked to Shadow. "Shadow, when the time comes you need to tell your team to keep the casualties at a low."

"If we do that then we won't find the collectors," Shadow snapped. "My newest member Mystico can sense souls drifting around. She can also see them if she focuses, she'll definitely notice someone is around and that's when we take the bastards down and destroy the collectors." This surprised both Aqualad and Superman.

"You're going to use human souls as bait?" Aqualad snapped. Shadow gave him a grim look.

"They are criminals first of all, second I am doing this so Trigon doesn't awake from wherever the hell he is." Shadow grunted while glaring at the two.

"It could be our only chance to find and destroy any more collators Slade might have acquired." Batman said from the sidelines. Shadow couldn't believe that Batman was actually agreeing to his plan. "And don't worry I'll be working with Shadow personally to make sure he doesn't stray too far." Shadow slammed his fist on the console for that.

"You three act like I don't have a god damn say in this." Shadow snarled. "You forget I'm the leader of my team and that I make the decisions for my team. I am not your dog who obeys your orders just because you tug on my leash!"

"But we are the ones who have been turning a blind eye to your escapades." Superman said in a low voice. "Like with Hush and Kinsley also your recent trip down in Mexico."

"Don't. Break. Our. Truce." Shadow said through his teeth.

"So far the only one breaking it is you." Superman stated. "Your body count has increased incredibly since our last meeting."

"And crime has also gone down incredibly since our last meeting." Shadow shot back.

"And there's also that situation with Marcas…" Superman said, but was cut off by Shadow.

"He's my man, my partner and I'll take care of it me, not you!" Shadow screamed remembering how this was how they treated him when he was a member of the team.

"I said the same thing once." Superman sighed. "Just watch your back."

"You too, over and out." Shadow said clicking a few buttons. Batman had a concerned look on his face and reached a hand out.

"Shadow, wa-communications disabled."

"Assholes." Shadow sighed as he stormed out of the war room.

Once he was out he was greeted by Mark Kyle and Hilary Shenk.

"Hey boss." Mark greeted. "Everyone is in the living quarters just like you asked."

"And Marcas?" Jayden asked taking off his glasses and mask.

"He's sleeping like a baby guess manslaughter takes it out of you." Hilary grunted.

"Let's go." Jayden ordered as the three made their way to the living area. Everyone was sitting down at the couch or grabbing a bite in the kitchen when he arrived.

"Jayden, what's this all about?" Zack asked letting out a yawn.

"Yeah and why isn't Marcas here with us?" Jenny asked sitting between Sarah and Ally.

"Because we're here to talk about him." Flynn said standing next to Jayden.

"What, why?" Ally said getting up from her seat.

"Relax I'm just giving you guys a heads up." Jayden reassured as his girlfriend sat down. "Now, we know Marcas has been acting a little strange since Mexico."

"A little?" Blaze snapped. "I don't think I've seen him blink once."

"Yeah, and he was off his rocker when he mutilated those mercs at the hospital." Sam threw in.

"Not to mention destroying our stereo beforehand." Thomas said while fixing the smashed stereo.

"And interrupted our party." Maria snapped while muttering something dark in Spanish.

"Okay, yes thank you I know!" Jayden snapped.

"Look, we need to keep an eye on him, not just for him but for us." Jayden said getting a few stares from the group.

"What do you mean us, what's going on?" Max asked.

"The Justice League is on edge about us enough as it is." Jayden warned. "And Marcas losing his cool isn't going to help us anymore if he keeps going crazy. I don't really want the Justice League and their little kids kicking down our door so we need to step lightly."

"Agreed, we have enough problems with Slade and Trigon as it is." Jason grunted.

"Don't forget Cyrus." Theresa growled. Sam raised an eyebrow at her.

"I've take it you've haven't?" He chuckled, her response was her eyes glowing red. "Hey take it easy. She's right though we need to find out what his motive is too."

"Another time, let's just go to bed." Jayden sighed.

He didn't hear any arguments that time as everyone made off to their rooms. Jayden went to grab a drink when he felt Ally's soft hand stop him from reaching the booze. He looked into her dark blue eyes and melted from the inside.

"You don't need that." She smiled. "C'mon." She said taking his hand and leading him to their rooms.

(!)

"Are you sure?" Slade asked the dark image on his computer monitor.

"Yes Slade." The figure said. "Also, take Rage and Nightmare with you."

"You mean Tasha and Andrei?" Slade asked. "You think that will break him enough for me to kill him?"

"Yes, Red Saber." He ordered. Saber walked up to the monitor and bowed his head. "You will lead the strike on Gotham. Is everything set in motion?"

"Yes sir, waiting on your command." Red said calmly. The figure took a puff of his cigar and chuckled.

"Good, Slade your mission is simple." He said in a low tone. "Kill Marcas Valitov."

"And what about the Justice League?" Slade asked.

"I already have things in place. I look forward hearing from you." And just like that the figure signed off, leaving Slade to his planning.

(!)

The next morning Marcas was firing rounds off in the training room all holographic forms of Deathstroke. He fired machineguns and shotguns but the only guns he wanted to use were his signature desert eagles.

Red fired his last round straight between Slade's eyes and discharged his empty clip when he felt a presence behind him. He knew Sam was down here making a sword for himself along with Kris who was making arrows then there was Ronin in the Virtual Reality room honing his stealth skills. He ignored whoever it was behind him when a clip was handed to him.

"Give this a few rounds." Red turned to see Flynn standing behind him with an eagle clip.

Marcas took the clip and loaded it into his gun and started up the program again. When Slade popped up he wasted no time firing a round into his head, but when he hit him a small explosion erupted in the middle of the gun range.

Everyone stopped what they were doing and looked at what had just happened. Marcas stood there wide eyed while Flynn stood there grinning.

"What the hell was that?" Marcas asked as he took out the clip and checked the bullet. It had a shiny steel colored shell and a red bullet and in the center was a small slit that showed a clear liquid inside.

"Nitroglycerine, a small drop but enough to take out a mech." Flynn gloated. "Jayden and I designed them."

"Thanks." Marcas mumbled as he grabbed a regular clip and continued firing.

"Listen Marcas, today Jayden is taking us through a walk in the woods." Flynn started. "We're going to a small water spring a mile outside the mansion. It's just a little R&R but we really want you to come with us."

"Maybe." Marcas muttered never taking his red eyes off the gun range.

"Whatever dude, sit here and be alone." Flynn said as he and the rest of the team left the lone Russian to his thoughts.

Outside Jayden and Ally were leading the team through the woods. It was a beautiful spring day and the sun was shining bright. Everyone was having fun along the way. Max and Hilary would scale the trees and run from branch to branch to see who was stealthier while Sarah whistled bird calls making the birds sing throughout the woods.

Maria was talking to Blaze and Zack about how to dance while Jenny hopped on Theresa's back and forced her to give her a piggyback ride. Everyone was having fun except Marcas.

While he admit to himself that being with his friends felt better than sitting alone in a dark room by himself he still felt dreadful inside. Some wounds in life may mend for some people, but the things Marcas has been through he can't just say the past is in the past and move on.

He missed his friends Tasha and Andrei. They were his best friends when they were locked up in that facility together. Andrei was his brother and Tasha was his wife. They were all going to run away together and be happy, but it was a pipe dream.

His only dream was to impale Slade Wilsons head on a pike.

When they got to the falls everyone either set up a picnic or jumped in the water. Thomas had a built in stereo in his armor and when asked about where he had room for it he said.

"I was meant to replace Batman remember, I make room for it." He stated smugly earning a laugh from everyone.

Marcas was a mess and he knew it. His heart ached from his loss and his blood was pumping fast due to his anxiety for Slade. He hated how everyone was so happy and carefree even after their own personal hell.

Blaze's parents were murdered in front of him on his birthday no less and made into a freak like Marcas. Yet there he was salsa dancing with Maria whose father was killed and village was enslaved no more than a week ago.

Sam and Kris had finally patched things up along with Flynn and Hilary. Hell, Max had his girlfriend Kei who was planning on seeing tonight was happier than him.

Why though, Marcas asked himself. That's when the Questions voice rang through his ears. That is the question. But he knew the answer it was because they killed the men and women who wronged them. They made them all pay and this is why they were happy. Marcas wasn't going to let Slade control him anymore. Slade would die by his hands and Marcas would finally be able to let go.

Marcas looked back over to Ally and Jayden dancing together. They were looking into each other's eyes with passion and love. The same he and Tasha used to have. Marcas was feeling uneasy. He felt like collapsing on the ground and sobbing like a newborn infant. He had to leave, he really didn't want to but he had to be alone.

He got up and ran away ignoring any calls made out to him. When he got back to the mansion he used the boom tube in the mansion to take him back to the penthouse. He grabbed his jacket and his wallet and took off for the rest of the day.

(!)

The warriors were quite on the way back to the mansion. They were all said to see Marcas just run off like that. They knew he was distraught by Slade and that he wanted nothing more than to avenge his friend's death. And did Jayden tell him to do, calm down and relax.

They didn't relax when they stormed Kinsley's tower and killed Damian Cole and Kinsley himself. They didn't have a picnic before going up against Hush and Ace. Jayden felt like shit at the moment for being a terrible leader.

"C'mon man, you just wanted him to let off some steam." Jason said. "Even you couldn't have known how personal this was too him."

"He dreamt of this moment for god knows how long and instead of helping him we goofed off." Jayden grunted as he stormed through the doors. "I should have helped him."

"We needed a break, even heroes get tired." Mark said. "We can only fight for so long before the fight is kicked out of us. We all have to come up for air every now and then."

"Not for Marcas, he wants Slade badly." Max stated while sitting on the couch. "You think he's feeling stressed or tired, no. He had Slade in Mexico and he isn't ready to throw in the towel yet Hell, he's probably never felt so eager to fight before in his life."

"But we're his friends," Sarah said standing in the middle of the group. "We just want to make sure he's healthy both physically and mentally."

"He doesn't see it that way, and now who knows where he is." Sam said while turning on the T.V. His eye's widened when he saw a news report coming from Australia. "Hey guys check this out."

Everyone looked over at the T.V. to see images of ships and boats being blown up by advanced looking submarines while Aqualad, Beast Boy and Lagoon Boy fighting off Black Mantas men.

"What the hell?" Jayden said out loud. "Why is Black Manta attacking Sydney, it makes no sense."

Just then a report came in saying there was an attack on New York, then Metropolis. It was devastating all Justice League and young members were all fighting to protect the cities.

"This is a nightmare." Zack exclaimed. Kris shook her head.

"No, it's a diversion." She explained. Jayden had a grim look on his face as he turned the T.V off.

"She's right, with all that's going on now. There isn't anyone willing to back us now." Jayden said. "I want everyone armed and geared up in ten minutes. We're going to Gotham."

"What about Marcas?" Ally asked while everyone was rushing to their stations. Jayden gave her a distant stare.

"If he's willing to fight for us, he'll make it." Jayden said reassuring his girlfriend. Just before they could gear up a crash broke through the door as a big figure wearing black body armor and a metal hokey masked walked in with a dark haired girl wearing a white red striped masked and a dark green kimono was slung over his shoulder.

"Jayden!" A gruff voice shouted.

"What happened to Cheshire Sports Master?" Jayden asked motioning for Apollo to help Cheshire as her father set her on the table.

"Slade happened." The old merc grunted as he grabbed Jayden by the collar of his shirt. "She was doing that recon mission for you and was made!" He screamed as he slammed Jayden against the wall. Ally and a few others went to help but Jayden motioned them with a free hand to stop.

"Don't worry my team medic is on the job." Jayden reassured the brute. "Cheshire will be up and about in a matter of minutes. "Right Apollo?"

"Yes." Apollo said through her modulator. "She suffered a concussion from an explosion, but it wasn't enough to kill her. She will be up momentarily."

"See nothing to worry about." Jayden reassured.

"You're lucky, otherwise I would break you in half." Sports Master snarled through his mask. Jayden responded with a grin as he pressed the barrel of his berretta beneath his chin.

"Yeah, I'm lucky." Jayden gloated.

Sports Master let out a low growl and set Jayden down. Just then Cheshire jumped up from her weakened state and looked over at Jayden with pleading eyes.

"J-Jayden." She grunted while being restrained by Apollo. "Slade is going to release the prisoners and the lunatics from Blackgate and Arkham. He's going to turn Gotham into a warzone."

Jayden along with the rest of his team panicked as he felt his power of leadership kick in.

"I want everyone to move it double time!" Jayden shouted. "Reaper contact Batman and let him know what Slade plan is, Thanatos prep the Raven for takeoff. Hitgirl, Whisper, Surge and Dusk grab all of our guns and ammo and load them up, double time people let's go!"

(!)

In the halls of both Arkham and Blackgate the security guards were opening cells one by one and hacking the doors to open and any restrains to unlock. The lunatics and prisoners all ran out of their cells cheering and screaming while Red Saber stood at the top of Wayne Tower ginning.

"It begins here." He chuckled to himself as he pressed a few buttons on his communicator. "Do it." Just then explosions were erupting from all over Gotham. Trains, planes, roads, boats and any other passage for leaving Gotham were now blocked off.

"Slade, I did my part now the rest is up to you." Red grinned.

"Understood, Marcas has just made it home.

As hell broke out in Gotham Marcas, who was now drunk to the point of liver failure was just getting back to the mansion. He crawled into bed wondering how he managed to work the boom tube while avoiding sending himself into deep space. Also, where all his friends had gone.

This was a new low for Marcas as he buried his face into his pillow. After he had left his friends he went to a crummy bar drank a gallon of booze and thrown out by the ninety pound woman who owned the bar.

As he fell into a fitful sleep a couple of Stryker's pulled out and twenty of Slade's best men pulled out and into the mansion. Slade himself stood there with a victorious grin on his face as he put his mask on. Soon Tasha and Andrei walked up behind him, both grinning madly.

"It ends here Red Crosshairs, for you and the Shadow Warriors."

* * *

**Cliffhanger, suffer you fools suffer. Mwahahahahahaha! **

**P.S I was joking about killing your characters off. ;)**


	58. Chapter 58: The End Is Nigh: Part 2

**Chapter 58: The End Is Nigh; Part 2**

**Authors Note: Thank you all once again for your lovely reviews and your P.M for injustice I looked through them but didn't really take my time with them so it will take me a little while to get things sorted and see who is going where. Anyways, here is part two to Red Crosshairs arc. Enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: Meh**

* * *

All hell was breaking loose in Gotham and the Police were really unprepared for it. They fought back with what weapons they had, but they weren't enough to suppress the super criminals and trained killers.

Some police squads and riot teams built small sectors and made some buildings like hospitals into strong holds. The best they could do right now was making sure the civilians were safe. Jim Gordon and a few of his men were cornered near the bat signal running low on ammo. There was him and a few others armed with glocks while he aimed his .357 at Two-Face. The disfigured ex-district attorney grinned as he rolled his coin between his fingers.

"Well, well long time no see Jim." Harvey chuckled.

"Dent, are you behind all this?" Jim asked, his shoulders tensing as he aimed his gun at Dent. He only chuckled.

"**No, we are just an asset to a greater evil." **Two-Face growled. **"But this is our crowning achievement. By the end of tonight Gotham will be ours and no one can stop us." **He aimed his silver .45 at Gordon. **"Not even Batman."**

Gordon was about to fire when suddenly out of nowhere three small throwing knives struck Dent's arm. The gun fell from Dent's hand while he let out an ear shattering scream. Some of his men were about to help when small darts pierced their necks knocking them out instantly. Before the rest could do anything a small explosion knocked them all back blinding Gordon temporarily. He looked over at the flood light to see a dark figure holding Two-Face's last man by his throat. Gordon thought it was Batman and so did the crook.

"Oh my god, are you Batman?" The man asked, the figure responded by smashing the crook head first into the flood light destroying the light revealing the figure to be Shadow.

"Shadow?" Gordon asked. The warriors nodded as Reaper and Ronin appeared beside him. "Reaper?" Flynn grinned under his mask.

"Hey Jim how ya doing?" Reaper asked.

"A little better." He said. "What is going on around here?"

"A mercenary by the name of Deathstroke has unleashed hell on Gotham and the rest of the world." Shadow explained. "There isn't going to be any help coming."

"I could call in the national guard." Gordon said.

"No, they cut off the roads and blocked everyone off." Ronin said.

"Don't worry we helped out a few of your boys before getting here." Shadow explained easing some of Gordon's burden. "We armed them and set up blockades around certain points in Gotham. We're trying to keep the criminals in the center of the city."

"Sound's good, but we need a plan." Gordon suggested.

"Our main priority is the super criminals my men are taking care of them right now." Shadow said.

"But what about Slade," A new voice said. Everyone turned to see Batman and Batgirl walk in from the shadows. "We need to make sure he won't get away again."

"I have Thanato's wired into every traffic cam, he spots the bastard and we'll be the first to know." Shadow gloated. "And be sure to thank Reaper. If it wasn't for him narrowing down Thanatos's scans to just pinpoint Slade he wouldn't be able to fly around and help people evacuate right now."

"You're welcome." Reaper chuckled causing Batman to growl as he stomped up to the two.

"There are people dying and all you two can think about is a grudge." Batman snarled.

"If you had helped us from the get go, we wouldn't be in this mess." Shadow snarled.

"Yeah, with your Bat-Computer and Bat-scans we could have found Slade after the whole Hush incident." Reaper grinned earning a chuckle from Shadow. Batman wanted to smack the two for their obnoxious behavior but Batgirl and Ronin stopped them all.

"Boss, please as much as they piss me off we need all the help we can get." Batgirl pleaded.

"And we have enough problems to deal with and your grudges are not our top priorities." Ronin said in a stern voice. Both Reaper and Shadow admitted that they were acting out at the wrong time. So now was the time to put their differences aside.

"Alright, we'll play nice." Shadow said. "Now we armed the cops downstairs and this place is a safe haven for anyone you find."

"They're in your hands Gordon." Reaper said. "We're counting on you to keep the people you have safe and to hold this part of Gotham."

Reaper smiled under his mask as Gordon nodded and Shadow handed his a glock and a few clips. Gordon readied his men and went back inside to hold down the fort. Shadow and his men turned to face Batman.

"Well the city isn't going to save itself." Shadow said in an excited tone. "You ready old man?"

"Always, you little punk." Batman smirked as the two walked ahead of everyone else.

"Just like old times huh?" Shadow asked before leaping off the building.

"Just like old times, Sparrow." Batman said following his old partner.

(!)

Down below the Shadow Warriors teamed up with the Dark Knights were battling the super criminals and anyone else that came their way. The police fought off some of the thugs and crazies but when monsters like Bane and Clayface showed up that's when things started getting ugly.

Bane charged at Dusk who had his Adonis strength activated and brought his fist down onto him. Dusk quickly dodged his fist and wrapped both arms around his massive wrist and threw him over his shoulder and onto the ground creating a small crater in the process.

"The bigger they are." Dusk said as he climbed on top of Bane and sent a few punches in his face. He was about to deliver a final punch when Bane's hand shot up out of nowhere and grabbed his fist tight. In a matter of seconds Dusk was now hanging four feet in the air by his neck struggling with each breath.

"The harder they fall." Bane snarled as he sent a fist as hard as diamonds into the young warrior's ribs. Dusk came close to passing out from the pain when a whip wrapped around Bane's wrist and pulled him back. He looked behind him to see Star with a murderous glare in her eyes.

"Don't touch my boyfriend." She snarled. Bane grinned ready to grab the whip and see how far he could throw her when he saw her reach for a button on her whip. She pressed it sending volts of electricity through his body weakening his hold on Dusk.

Dusk's veins glowed amber and he quickly wrapped his arms around Bane's throat and applied as much pressure as he could bringing the giant to his knees and eventually knocking him out cold.

Dusk quickly got to his feet and looked over at his girlfriend who was swinging the handle of her whip around playfully.

"Thanks for the help." He grinned. "But if anyone asks I saved you deal?"

"Deal." Start said.

Just as the two were about to kiss Killer Croc had smashed through a building and onto Bane. He was covered in cuts and burns as the two looked over to see Hitgirl with her small sword in her left hand and her silverballer in her right. Reaper stood next to her looking a little more beat up then her as Start waved at the two.

"Hey guys, I just saved Dusk's butt from Bane." She said playfully earning a glare from Dusk.

"Star!" Dusk whined as Hitgirl and Reaper grinned.

"That's cute, because I just saved Reaper's butt from getting eaten by Croc." Hitgirl teased while Reaper's face dropped under his mask.

"Hitgirl!"

(!)

Breeze, Whisper and Apollo where shooting down any crooks that got in their way or tried to get in their way. Apollo aimed her wrist-machine gun and shot out the tires of a car that was speeding away while using her shotgun to blast another crook in his leg.

Breeze struck her staff into one thugs stomach and upside his head and delivered a haymaker to three other crazies. Whisper was using a mixture of her gun and knife for attacks. She fired at one thug's leg while stabbing her knife into another's arm and swiping the blade across his leg. She wanted to kill the bastards but someone was holding her back.

"_You know we could be getting the job done a lot faster if we had a bigger gun." Whisper grunted inside her head._

"_Shadow said to keep the killing to a low." Sarah grunted back. "I may not be a fighter like you but this is my body and I won't let you use me to kill just because you view the world differently."_

"_Whatever." Whisper grunted as she fired a few more rounds into some crooks._

(!)

Sure aimed his hands out towards some criminals and fired ten bolts of electricity out of his fingers and stunned each one of them. Zoom whipped through each thug he came across and knocked each and every one of them at the speed of light.

He was ready to knock out another one when something wrapped around his foot and held him upside down. He looked up at his feet to see a big green vine wrapped around his ankles. Surge was about to help when something big broke through the ground and knocked him back. Surge looked up and saw a giant red flower that opened up to reveal poison Ivy inside.

"Ivy, you really should have stayed locked up." Surge said. Ivy let out a chuckle.

"You fools think I would miss out on a chance to take over Gotham?" She said as more plants ripped through the ground. "When I'm through with you everyone else is next."

"Not if I can help it." Surge growled as he arms lit up blue.

Ivy grinned as she waved her arm down to the plants on the ground. They were little flower petals that were aiming poisonous thorns at the ex-soldier. They all fired at Surge who was about to get hit when a whip wrapped around his legs and pulled him out of the way. Surge looked up to see who saved him and smiled.

"Need a hand?" Catwoman grinned helping her little brother up.

"Yeah, I think I chipped a nail." Surge chuckled.

"Selina, you really shouldn't have interfered you would have lived lon-Ah!"

Ivy was interrupted when something cut through the vine holding Zoom. He landed on his feet next to another dark figure who picked up the scaler he just threw.

"Great timing Ronin." Surge panted. "Not gonna lie I was a little nervous."

"I got your back kid." Ronin grunted holding both blades across his chest.

"You bastard!" Ivy shouted. "You all will pay!"

Ivy sent seven vines covered in thorns in their direction. The four quickly got out of the way and attacked Ivy. Zoom used a machete Shadow had gotten him to cut through some vines and distracted the poison shooters from the rest of the team.

Selina used some new mechanical claws Breeze had gotten for her, against Shadow's wishes, and cut through just as many vines. Ronin's target was Ivy, he dashed and dodged many vines, but he couldn't get close enough to Ivy. She was too high for him to reach and the buildings were covered in her vines which would trap him if he got close.

"Fight all you want, Mother Nature never dies!" She screamed. "Hell, I am Mother Nature!"

Just then more vines ripped through the ground and were about to attack when suddenly a few bolts of electricity and fire struck them down. Ivy let out a shriek as everyone looked over to see Phoenix and Surge.

"She's clear, now Surge!" Phoenix shouted.

Surge nodded and placed his left hand on a light pole and absorbed the electricity into his body and fired a massive bolt into the flower petal as Phoenix summoned enough power to do the same. Blue sparks and red flames engulfed the flower letting out a shriek as it finally exploded and fell into the earth from which it came. Ivy would have fallen in too if Catwoman didn't grab her in time.

"Damn you Selina, damn you Shadow Warriors." Ivy panted before passing out.

"And that's called kicking your ass." Zoom shouted as he and Phoenix high fived.

(!)

Lastly, was Clayface was squaring off with the remaining Shadow warriors and Batman. Clayface fired muddy spikes at Shadow and Artemis, but Mystico jumped in and used her magic to lift up a section of the ground and use it as a shield against his attack. Shadow quickly jumped out of the way as he and Artemis attacked. He threw an ice bomb and she fired an ice arrow freeing the mud man temporarily.

Gauntlet and Robin leaped in and they both attacked with an explosive batarang and a fire ball blowing him into mush. He quickly reformed and turned his fist into spiked balls and tried to crush the two. Batman and Nightwing threw more ice bombs at him as Artemis and Shadow did the same.

Clayface froze while Msytico trapped him in a dome of energy. She smiled smugly when the team regrouped.

"That will hold him." She said.

"Great work Mystico." Shadow said.

"Shadow," Reaper said as the rest of the team followed. "Bane, Croc and Ivy are down."

"Great," Shadow said as he activated his communicator." Thanatos, how's everything looking up there?"

"Aside from all the smoke, fire and anarchy it's looking like shit." The mech joked from the Raven. "But all the fighting is taking place in the center of the city, just like we planned."

"Great, Reaper call in the crows." Shadow grinned. Reaper typing in a few codes on his wrist computer until Batman grabbed him.

"No, we are not going to send a fleet of drones to wipe them all out!" Batman shouted before Shadow landed a kick to the side of his mentors head. His three companions were about to assist when they were restrained as well.

"Look, we aren't going to kill them alright." Shadow grunted as he lifted his mentor up and pushed him away. "I loaded them all up with training rounds and tear gas. When the night is over these criminals are going to have bruises and itchy eyes. That's it!"

Batman was actually amassed by Shadow's planning ahead. He didn't think he would ever plan ahead like this.

"Shadow I didn't,"

"No you didn't." Shadow snapped. "Reaper now."

"Shadow something's wrong." Reaper panicked rapidly pressing buttons on his computer. "The drones are being overwritten I can't control them."

"That's not our only problem, look." Surge said as each street that circled around them was now filled with an army of Slade's robot drones.

"Oh shit, we just trapped ourselves." Shadow gasped.

"Dammit, he knew what we were planning and he lured us right in!" Hitgirl said grabbing a rifle from their munitions boxes. The cops armed themselves as well but they didn't have much ammo left.

"Well, any last words guys?" Dusk said grabbing a couple of Uzis.

"Yeah get ready." Shadow said aiming his Berettas at the crows who were coming in hot. "Here they come."

Just as the Crows were about to fire green bolts rained down from the sky and destroyed a majority of them as they flew back to a safe distance. Everyone looked up to see a light orange skinned girl with red hair and glowing green eyes cladded in a revealing purple one piece.

"Hello Shadow, long times no see." She grinned.

"Starfire?" Shadow said in confusion.

"Not just her." Arsenal said walking out along with Red Hood and Leonae. The former solder grinned when he saw Gauntlet.

"Well Sam Jackson and his girlfriend." He grinned. "Nice outfit very tight in some places."

"Leonae!" They both shouted aiming their weapons at him. Shadow quickly pushed them away.

"Jason, what are you doing?" Shadow asked.

"Well, after our last get together I decided to form a team of my own." He grinned under his helmet. "And since you were taking in blacklisted members I thought I'd do the same."

"You do know Leonae is a killer don't you?" Gauntlet snapped. "He slaughtered all of our friends."

"Oh can't we forgive and forget." He sighed.

"Enough," Batman growled. "We'll deal with them later right now we have Slade to deal with."

Red Hood and Shadow stood side by side together aiming their duel pistols at the horde of drones.

"Ready, Sparrow." Hood grinned.

"Ready, Robin."

(Meanwhile)

Slade's personal men were slowly moving in on Marcas who was still snoring away on his bed. Each on of Slade's men could take down a grizzly bear with their hands and five of them were closing in on Marcas armed with M4 assault rifles.

One man slowly reached over to the sheets and ripped the covers off to reveal a small recorder strapped to a small bomb that was triggered to go off when the sheet was pulled off. The five t=of them panicked and tried to get out but the bomb went off killing them instantly.

Slade down below felt the explosion and knew this was going to be harder than he thought. He was broken from those thoughts when the blast shields on the doors and windows slammed down. Now there was no way in and no way out.

"Trapped like a rat." Red's voice said darkly. "Now you're the one who will know what it's like to be at ones mercy Slade."

"Red Crosshairs, my sources said you consumed an entire bottle of Vodka." Slade said amused. "How are you sober enough to arm a bomb?" Marcas responded with a scoff.

"You forget I am Russian," He scoffed. "Vodka is our breast milk."

"Cute, but just so you know you and your friends are going to die tonight." Slade sneered.

"You're like the eighth person to say something like that." Marcas chuckled. "And each one fell before us dead. Shadow and his men will protect Gotham but who is going to protect you?"

"I don't need protection." Slade dead panned.

"You will soon enough."

The line went dead as one of Slade's men let out a horrific scream somewhere in the house before going silent. Slade maneuvered his men.

"Spread out and kill him." Slade ordered.

The rest of his men nodded and slowly moved throughout the mansion. One crept around the corner and met his end with a sickle through his heart then another with a bullet to the head. One by one they all fell before regrouping with Slade. They were starting to panic when they saw something move and started firing blindly.

Slade saw figures of Red with each burst of gunfire and pulled out his Beretta and fired at him missing a few times. He quickly loaded a clip into his gun as Red jumped off a nearby balcony and emptied his desert eagles into each merc. When they all hit the floor Red who's eyes were glowing red landed on his feet in front of Slade and aimed both pistols at his head. At the same time Slade had also turned aiming his Beretta in between Red's guns and to the center of his head.

"Red Crosshairs." Slade mused.

"Deathstroke." Red growled.

The two were tensed as every second they waited for the other to fire. They were both trained in blades, fist and guns making them equally matched. All it would take is a sudden facial twitch to set off one another.

"How about dying with a little dignity Marcas?" Slade sneered.

"No." Red said as he fired both guns.

Slade quickly ducked down and tackled Red in the stomach knocking his guns out of his hands. Slade went to fire back, but Red knocked his gun out of his hand and sent a fist to Slade's face knocking him back a bit.

Before Red could charge at Slade again, something crashed through the wall and tackled Red to the ground. Red looked up and snarled at what he saw.

"Hello Andrei." Red snarled.

"Marcas, it's Rage by the way." His former friend chuckled. Andrei's brown bangs were blocking his eyes but Marcas could see his eyes were glowing Red. This was his power super strength and invulnerability. Whenever he got angry he got strong and the more angry he got the stronger he got.

Red quickly activated his power and sent his fist into Rage's face and then kicked him in the chest knocking him off. Red quickly went to grab his hammer, until something grabbed his wrist. He looked behind him and saw a dark clone of Tasha. It smiled evilly at him, but Red quickly pulled out his sickle and stabbed it through its chest turning it into a puff of smoke.

"Impressive, you were always the better one Marcas." Slade mused as the two flunkies stood at his side. Red grimaced at the sight of his friends working for this mad man.

"Come on out and fight me yourself Slade!" Red shouted. He charged straight towards Slade, but Tasha sent a few shadow clones to block his path. He cut through them easily but when they died the smoke blocked his vision and blinded him from Rage's punch. Red was again sent flying back as Tasha absorbed a nearby light source and fired a concentrated beam of energy at Red.

When the smoke cleared Red was nowhere to be seen.

"Find him and kill him." Slade ordered.

"Yes boss." The two said.

"_Yes boss, since when did you two completely sell out?" _Red asked over the intercom. _"You two never gave into Slade and would always stand true to your beliefs. Or have you two just lost your balls and were too stupid to make your own decisions?"_

"Shut up Red!" Rage shouted. "We don't need you anymore!"

"_Really, because you said we would always count on one another." Red quipped. "And what's this 'we' Tasha would never just abandoned me. I mean her power to bend light and shadows are great but she would never turn her back on me."_

"No, I never loved you!" Tasha screamed as the two blasted and tore down any walls in their way, desperately trying to find their former friend.

"_We said we'd be together Tasha, or did Andrei's dumbass convince you too work for Slade like he did." Red joked. He knew how to beat these two. Normally he wouldn't resolve to mind games but in Rage's case he'd make an exception. "Remember Rage, you told me how great it was to join Slade and how you could be your own boss and look where that got you. I kicked your ass!"_

"Gah, you little shit!" Rage shouted as his veins glowed red and his muscles increased in size. "You're dead!"

Rage crashed through another wall only to trigger some trip mines and blow him three floors down. He landed on his back as Red leaned down and looked him in his eyes.

"Looks like you found me Donky now where's Diddy?" Red asked.

"Here!"

Red looked up to see eight shadow clones leap into the air and pin him to the ground. They restrained Red long enough for Tasha to charge up another beam. Red quickly saw this and with all his strength pushed off all the clones and dodged out of the way of the beam. Rage was still disoriented from the explosion and was struck by the beam and flew through the walls and outside the mansion.

Thanks to his strength the beam only left a scorched mark in the center of his chest so he was alive, but now he was incredibly pissed off. When Tasha tried to help him, he instantly grabbed her by the throat and applied pressure to her windpipe.

"A-Andrei!" She choked.

Andrei's mind was so scrambled from his anger and his powers that he couldn't even comprehend that she was his friend or even for a coherent sentence.

"Andrei!" Red shouted as the brute looked up and grinned at his former friend. He quickly threw Tasha away and stomped up to Red, he raised his fist and brought it down but Red dodged and sent his fist into his face.

Red felt like he just shattered every bone in his hand as he quickly pulled back. Rage chuckled as he ran towards Red, who now had both eagles drawn and fired both clips into his face. Red watched in horror as every one of his bullets bounced off his head and onto the ground. Rage let out a roar and sent his fist into Red's chest sending him through the wall of the mansion.

"Dammit." Red coughed as he tried to get to his feet. "His heart should have given in already to the stress. Maybe he strengthened his heart to avoid going into shock or having a heart attack."

Red didn't know what to think he just knew he had to act. That's when he realized he was in the armory of H.Q. There had to be something here he could use. That when he saw them. The exploding rounds from earlier today.

He quickly loaded them into his gun as Rage stepped into the mansion ready to kill. He let out another feral growl as he stormed inside of the building.

Red quickly aimed his guns at Rage and rained down a barrage of exploding bullets onto Rage. Each shot made Rage fall back until he was back outside. When the last round struck Rage, he was broken, burned and exhausted from the attack. His eyes went from red to blue as he fell to his knees.

Red looked down at his two friends in pity and dropped his guns, which were now smoking, on the ground and walked over and held Tasha in his arms as he shook his head.

"Why, Andrei why would you ever work for Slade?" He asked his friend who had crawled over to the two. "We were friend's hell we were family." Andrei looked down at the ground ashamed as he looked into Marcas's eyes.

"Marcas I-agh!" Andrei shrieked as he clenched his chest. Tasha awoke as well, screaming before clenching her chest.

"Guys, what wrong?" Red asked as he held his girlfriend tighter.

"They've served their purpose," Slade said holding a switch with a red button. "Too bad they failed, they might have lived longer."

"What the hell are you talking about?" Red snarled.

His question was answered when Tasha and Andrei both went stiff and started to burn as a blue flame engulfed their bodies.

"No leaving evidence, they were built with a failsafe to keep their bodies from falling into the wrong hands." Slade mused as the two turned into ash. "They never were your friends, just simple clones of the originals. After all we've spent a fortune turning you into weapons it'd be ashamed to just let it go to waste."

Marcas was still silent as his friends were now nothing but ashes in the wind. Soon rain started falling from the sky soaking the two in a matter of seconds. Slade chuckled as he watched his former experiment sulk in the mud.

"What's wrong my boy, nothing else to say?" Slade joked.

"I have nothing more to say." Red said in a monotone voice. "Deep down I knew those two weren't my real friends. I just wanted to confirm that." Red looked up at Slade as his eyes were now glowing crosshairs again. "And now that you just destroyed the last obstacle in my way there is nothing stopping me from tearing you apart nice and slow." This didn't shock Slade but only amused him.

"I want nothing else my boy." Slade grinned taking off his mask revealing his silver hair and his right eye missing. He drew his katana and grinned. "I've got nothing to lose." This caused Red to laugh as he drew his hammer and his sickle.

"We've always got something to lose."


	59. Chapter 59: The End Is Nigh Part 3

**Chapter 59: The End Is Nigh: Part 3**

**Authors Note: Hello once again everyone and welcome to the final installment to Red Crosshairs story arc. This is going to be a long action packed chapter so I hope you all enjoy. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Batman.**

* * *

(Earlier that day)

In a warehouse earlier that day Red Saber was backed against the wall as Cyrus hung him by his neck. Saber tried to break free but was having a difficult time thanks to Cyrus's Adonis power.

"I am no one's bait, especially for your little bitch master!" Saber shouted. "I work for the Shadow Man that's it!"

Cyrus only responded by taking Saber's bare hand and holding it in front of a stream of light through a nearby window. It only took a second before Saber's hand started letting off smoke and burning his flesh. Saber let out a scream as Cyrus let him go and the vampire crawled over to the shadows as his hand started to heal.

"You don't have to like our plan Mr. Shang." Cyrus said as he walked over to Saber. "And what you and Shadow Man do with Red Crosshairs is your business. But as long as you are in our presence you will do as we say." Cyrus then held a small black orb the size of a baseball towards Saber. "Take it, this will save your life when Shadow finds you and he will find you."

Saber took the orb and stood up at Cyrus with murder in his eyes.

"What do you want me to do?" He asked with bitterness in his voice.

"I need you to go to Wayne Tower and hack into Warney's attack drones and wipe out any remaining criminals in the city." Cyrus said handing him a flash drive. "Take this it will do most of the work. It also has the list of every lunatic and criminal from the databases in both Arkham and Blackgate. This way it won't target you or Slade. But do not engage the mechs they will open fire on you if you attack."

"Noted, but why Wayne Enterprises, why not just hack into the Crows at Warney-Tech?" Saber asked.

"Wayne had Fox hack into his Network, Warney thought he would be okay since he had Flynn working for him, but Fox is better." Cyrus explained. "In case Shadow ever went to rouge Wayne wanted to cut off any advantage he would use against him. Even Batman can't fight off a fleet of attack drones armed with missiles and machineguns."

"Still doesn't answer my question." Saber stated.

"Look this truce of ours is beneficial to both of us." Cyrus stated. "You get Red Crosshairs and we harvest the souls of the criminals. After tonight we go our separate ways and continue on with our own plan. But if you're so curious it's because we want to destroy any positive feelings Shadow and Batman might have for each other."

"Fair enough, but just one more thing." Saber said in an amused voice before turning grim. "When my boss orders it I will tear you to pieces got that!"

"Not if I see you first and not if Shadow kills you first." Cyrus said unimpressed as he left the warehouse.

(!)

Back in city hall everyone from the Shadow Warriors to the Outlaws were fighting off both Slade's robots and the Crows.

Hood and Shadow stood back to back firing their duel guns at anything that wasn't a friendly. Everyone else was doing their part as well trying to contain the situation. Thanatos left the Raven and flew around using his own jets for better maneuvering around the buildings rather than flying around in an attack jet.

He along with Gauntlet and Phoenix who used their fire abilities to fly around and Starfire took care of a majority of the crows that were gunning down any of the remaining criminals. While flying Gauntlet saw a dim white stream being pulled out towards a certain direction.

Gauntlet breaks off from the group and goes over to one of the bodies only for the stream disappear. Confused, Gauntlet looks around only to see Artemis wall climbing and firing her arrows destroying three oncoming crows. The explosion caused her to lose her footing and fall, but Gauntlet quickly ran over and caught her in his arms. She looked up at him and smiled.

"Thanks Sam." She muttered placing a small kiss on his cheek. This made Sam blush.

"Ah well it was nothing." Gauntlet said smugly before hearing someone chuckling.

"Oh yeah it was nothing." Leonae said. "Seriously, we're in the middle of a warzone and your still trying to crack open her chastity belt?"

Artemis quickly pulled out an arrow ready to kill him when Gauntlet stopped her.

"What do you want Leonae?" Gauntlet snapped. The former soldier held up his hands in defense.

"Easy boyo, I just came over to see what that white rubbish was." Leonae said looking down at the body that had the white mist pouring out of it earlier. "I remember seeing this before."

"What do you mean?" Gauntlet asked as he and Artemis walked over to him.

"You two, especially you two," Leonae said pointing at Gauntlet and Artemis who scowled back at him. "Remember when I worked with Hush and those other undesirables. Well Seth Gallagher was a soul eater and every time he ate a soul he would open his hand and suck the soul out. The soul came out looking like that mist we just saw." This started to turn a few wheels in their heads.

"Sam, the souls for Trigon." Artemis stated. Just hearing his name caused Vulcan to tense up. Sam looked down at his gauntlets to see them glow dimly.

"Look, we don't have to like each other or trust each other." Leonae stated. "But I really don't want hell on my doorstep. So I say we work together and find who's doing this and end him."

"Well you won't have to work too hard, because I'm right here."

Everyone's eyes widened at the familiar sound of a certain dead criminals voice. They all turned and couldn't believe what they saw. Seth Gallagher who was now wearing a dark shirt, boots, pants and gloves with a long dark blue leather coat.

"Gallagher." Leonae snarled.

"Hey King." Seth chuckled sarcastically. "Haven't seen you since that Hush party."

"Yeah, great job by the way." Leonae snaps. "Half of us died that day just so you could steal our souls."

"Oh, you caught on have you?" Seth asked. "Yeah, well I came here because I was sent to round up Phantom, Frost and you for Light's mission."

"Who's Light?" Leonae asked.

"And what mission?" Gauntlet asked as he drew his gladius.

"Join us and you'll be granted the power Scath." Seth offered as an orange S glowed on his head.

"And become a soulless freak like you, fuck off." Leonae snapped as his claw shot out from his knuckles. Seth just stood there laughing.

"Funny, Frost and Phantom said the same thing." Seth's eyes then grew dark. "And I took both of them screaming."

Just then his demonic shadow emerged from the ground and attacked the trio. Artemis and Leonae got out of the way but Gauntlet was paralyzed in fear and struck down.

Leonae quickly attacked Seth while Artemis tended to Gauntlet. Leonae brought his claw down but Seth pulled out his chained sickles and held both blades up, blocking their attack.

"Why do you refuse power Leonae?" Seth asked struggling against Leonae's strength.

"I have power, my own power." Leonae snarled. "You wouldn't know real power unless you were raping a woman. Unlike you I was a soldier and I knew what it was like to be a part of something. But at least I got to keep my soul."

"You murdered innocent children for a false caused hell you enjoyed every bit of it." Seth chuckled while starting to overpower Leonae. "You killed a helpless old man when you arrived at Gotham and you tried to kill Gauntlet and his girl twice. And you say you kept your soul, wrong. It's long gone like mine."

"And yet the only monster here is you." Leonae snarled.

Just then an arm blade popped out of Leonae's left arm and he broke free from Seth's hold and swiped it across his waist and leg. Seth let out a scream and Leonae fired a ball of dark matter at him knocking him back.

While this went on Artemis was still trying to shake Gauntlet, who was still catatonic, awake but it was no use. In his mind he was currently in a dispute with his counterpart Vulcan.

"_Vulcan, we've beaten him before we can do it again." Sam snapped. "Why are you being such a coward?"_

"_You weren't there Sam." Vulcan shuddered. "Trigon and his minions have slain thousands no hundreds of thousands of my people. He will come again and there is nothing that can stop him."_

"_There's us!" Sam shouted. "And Shadow, Reaper, Whisper, Mystico and a lot of others willing to die to stop Trigon. They are armed with nothing but swords, knives, guns and their fist. They are willing to die to protect life all over and here you are cowering like a child. Hell half our team is children and they have more heart then you!"_

"_You shut your mouth!" Vulcan threatened._

"_Why, can't stand the fact that I am using your power better than you?" Sam snapped back._

"_Sam…"_

"_You and I were brought together for a reason maybe it was to stop Trigon." Sam said._

Just then as Leonae had Seth pinned under a dark matter field and was ready to tear him to pieces.

"Time to send you crying home to mama." Leonae said his hand glowed dark purple putting pressure on Seth. Seth groaned in pain as he felt his entire body being pressed down. His neck cringed as he lifted his head up.

"I don't think so." He growled.

Just then his shadow popped up behind Leonae and extended his fingertips forming razor sharp claws. With one swipe across his back Leona was down on the ground. Artemis quickly pulled out two arrows and fired at the shadow. They both stuck in his arm and blew up taking his arm off.

It quickly grew back and he the shadows eyes glowed dark yellow. It flew over to Artemis and swiped its claw across her chest and knocked her down on the ground unconscious. Seth looked over at the fallen heroes and chuckled.

"You lost kiddies." Seth chuckled as his shadow hovered behind him. "Now it's time-"

He was cut off when he suddenly felt his throat go dry and the cool air was now warm. He looked behind him and jumped to see a bare chested black haired figure with a long red robe that blazed like fire at the end.

"Who the fuck are you?" Seth snapped.

The bearded figure said nothing as he looked up at Seth with his glowing orange eyes. The shadow quickly appeared behind him and brought his claw down on him, but Sam grabbed his wrist with little difficulty and gripped tight. The shadow started to panic when Sam emitted his energy inside him. The shadow started glowing orange and screamed in pain before turning into a puff of smoke.

Seth stunned at what he saw readied his weapons but with a wave of his hand melted them into smelt. Seth was petrified as Sam took his chain whip and poured some of his energy into it. The black steel glowed like fire embers as it snaked around Seth's body burning his flesh.

"Who the hell are you?" Seth shouted as his flesh started to turn to stone. "You aren't that kid from before!"

"No, I am Vulcan, The God Of Volcanoes, The Blacksmith of the East and the warriors godly hammer of Olympus." He said. "And I will send a message to your master. Earth will not fall Gotham will not fall and The Shadow Warriors will not fall. Go to your master go to Trigon and tell him he's failed."

As Seth's flesh turned to stone he let out not a scream but a laugh. Vulcan looked at him confused as the two made eye contact.

"No, this is just the beginning." He laughed as his face turned to stone. Vulcan scowled as he waved his hand and crushed Seth and turned him to rubble. In a flash Vulcan turned back into Sam who was panting in exhaustion.

"W-We definitely need to work on that." Sam chuckled.

"In time, and thanks Sam Jackson." Vulcan said with sincerity. Sam chuckled outside.

"I'm still a little winded, but was that a thank you?" Sam asked sarcastically.

"Be silent." Vulcan muttered.

Sam laughed but stopped when he heard Artemis groan. He looked behind himself and saw Leonae kneeling over Artemis. He quickly ran over and knocked him away when he saw that her wound had fully healed.

"Kris, are you okay?" He asked.

"Yes, I am fine." She said. "He healed me." She pointed over at Leonae who had just gotten up.

"I gave her a different version of the Hade's serum. This one heals wounds." He snarled.

"Oh, thanks." He muttered as he looked down at his girlfriend. "Are you okay?" She answered him with a smile.

"Better now that you're back to your normal self." She said caressing his cheek. Sam blushed causing Leonae to gag.

"I'm going back to the fight this lovey dovey bs is too much for me." He said jumping down into the streets. Sam just shook his head as he radioed his team.

"Thanatos, what's the situation?" He asked.

"I joined in the fight at city hall." The mech explained. "Oracle just contacted Batman and said the signal for controlling all the robots and drones are coming from the top or Wayne Tower. Batman, Shadow and Hood went there to deal with the situation."

"Let's hope they're up for it." Gauntlet said as he put his goggles on.

(!)

Batman followed by Batgirl and Robin accompanied by Red Hood, Shadow, Arsenal and Reaper made their way up to the top of Wayne Tower and confronted the man responsible for the drones attack.

"Red Saber." Shadow snarled as he and everyone else drew their weapons.

"Shadow," He greeted as he stared out into the city. "Glorious isn't it, all this carnage and destruction. Though I am a bit surprised to see you and Jason working with Batman again, why the change of heart?"

"The enemy of my enemy is my friend." Hood said pointing his guns at Saber.

"If that's true you're going to need the help of the Joker if you want to stop us." Saber chuckled.

"I tried that once." Reaper said. "Didn't work out so well."

"Yes, I know all about you all." Saber said as he paced back and forth. "A bunch of lost children who dress up in costumes just to feel better, hell you really don't think you can stop me and my boss, do you?"

"We can take down anyone in our path," Batgirl said. "So stop acting like you now everything."

"Oh Junior I know everything." Saber snickered which caused Sarina to tense up, but was calmed by Robin. "The Shadow Man has had his eyes on you for years. Especially you Jayden Warney."

"What the hell are you talking about?" Shadow snapped aiming his magnum at him.

"My boss, he wanted Red Crosshairs to be around people like you." Saber started. "Lost children with no goal or cause just pissed off at the world and taking everyone with them. You were mindless enough to help Marcas and let him seek his revenge. Right now he's probably on his way to my boss right now and joining our cause."

"Red will never be like you or your Shadow man." Shadow snarled.

"Oh, just like you'd never become like Batman." Saber chuckled. "Hell, you're even wearing his gauntlets."

"Enough!" Arsenal shouted while aiming his arm cannon at Saber. "This has gone on long enough. It's time to end this."

"I agree." Saber mused. He then pulled out a small black orb which let off a dark purple glow.

"You're outnumbered and outmatched Red Saber." Batman stated. "It's over." This only caused Saber to let out a deep dark laugh.

"No, now it's fun."

Just then the orb disappeared and in a flash seven Red saber clones appeared. Six of them were wearing a darker version of the original but they all looked as tough as him.

The heroes readied themselves as the clones attacked them.

Batgirl quickly dodged out of the way of Saber's red sword and tried to land a punch on him, but he was too quick. She then swung her leg around trying to kick his head, but he ducked and swiped her legs out under her.

She fell on her back and her eyes widened as his blade came down towards her head. She quickly rolled out of the way as the blade struck the ground and again dodging the other one. She quickly rolled onto her feet and pulled out two batarangs.

"You really think you can beat me kiddo?" Saber asked.

"Course, I was trained by Batman after all." She gloated as she threw her batarang at him.

He swiped it with blade as she threw another one. He cut that one down as well, Batgirl finally threw six at him and he cut them all down but, left himself open for an attack. She leaped into the air and landed a kick to his forehead and knocked him out cold before he hit the ground. Batgirl stood over him triumphantly as she looked down at him.

"Told you so." She gloated.

Her victory was short lived when she felt a blunt force strike the back of her head. She fell down to the ground as another Saber clone stood behind her.

"And I told you that you couldn't beat me." Saber sneered.

"Sarina!" Robin shouted.

He drew his staff and quickly rushed to her aid. He brought his staff down furiously at Saber, who barely blocked every attack. Robin then spun his staff around and jammed the end of his staff into Saber's stomach. The wind was knocked out of him as was the sword in his left hand after Robin smacked it out of his grip and down to the street below.

"You'll pay for that!" Saber shouted as he pulled out an automatic glock. He opened fired on Robin who blocked with his shield built into his staff and waited for him to run out of bullets, when he did Robin swooped in and smashed the end of his staff down on his head. Another Saber fell as Robin went to check on Batgirl.

Arsenal was blocking with his cybernetic arm, while Saber came at him with great speed. He swung his normal hand towards Saber's face and knocked him back, but Saber quickly shook it off and swiped his sword across Arsenal's cheek leaving a large cut the side his face.

"You bastard!" Arsenal Shouted.

"You ready to get a matching hand?" Saber said referring to Arsenal's synthetic arm.

"Sure!" Arsenal snarled as he aimed his cannon at Saber and charged up a beam. Saber quickly blocked with his sword, but the beam was to strong and ripped through both blades and through his chest leaving a huge hole through his body.

Red Hood and Reaper fought back to back as two oncoming Sabers charged at them. Reaper swung his scythe at them, but one blocked his blade while the other kicked him in the chest. Reaper fell back while Red Hood fired his twin guns at them. They both blocked his bullets with great speed deflecting each bullet.

Hood eventually ran out of bullets and the two cut through both off his guns. Hood quickly stepped back and pulled out his two knives and attacked the two with great speed. They blocked each of his attacks and eventually got the better of him.

One of them managed to lock blades with him while the other moved in to attack him from behind. Hood thought he was done when Reaper jumped in and blocked with his scythe.

"Thought they had kicked your ass there for a second." Hood chuckled.

"Yeah, well I didn't want Jayden wasting money throwing you another funeral." Reaper grunted.

"Oh, so Death does have a sense of humor." Hood laughed. "Still, Jayden trained you well."

"Course he did, he's better than Batman." Reaper chuckled.

"So he says."

Just then the two broke off form their attackers and instead of attacking their opponent they attacked their opposites. Reaper swung his around and stabbed it through one Saber's stomach, while Hood stabbed his knives into the others chest.

Both clones fell dead while the two stood victorious. Red grinned under his helmet and turned to Reaper.

"Awesome job Jayden." Hood mentally kicked himself as Reaper grinned under his mask.

"Did you just call me Jayden?" He chuckled.

"Shut up."

Batman was having trouble with his clone, but it was nothing he hasn't faced before. In fact the fight was least of his worries. He blocked the clone's blades with his gauntlets and kicked him in the stomach pushing him back a bit. So many thoughts were going through his head right now.

"_Where's Marcas." He wondered. "And why are they obsessed with him."_

Batman remembered a few years back when Batwoman was tortured in Japan by a renegade that went by the name of Red Saber. He even did a little investigating on this Shadow Man but never had much to go on.

Batman quickly dodged the blade of his attacker and easily pulled out a small flash bang and set it off turning Red Saber to dust. He didn't have time to waste on the clones he needed to find Marcas and Slade fast.

The last Saber was the real one as he and Shadow fought it out with their blades. Saber brought one blade down on Shadow's head, but blocked with his blade and blocked the other with his gauntlet.

"See, these things have their use that's why I wear them." Shadow gloated. He pushed his arm away and knocked the blade away as he brought his fist to Saber's face knocking him back.

Saber quickly regained his composure and connected the ends of his blades turning it into a duel blade sword. He then started to slowly run towards Shadow swinging his blades around before approaching faster and faster.

He swiped the end of his sword up, just missing Shadow's chin leaving a small cut. He then spun around and aimed the tip of his sword to his chest but Shadow swiped his sword across Saber's blade knocking him back.

Shadow brought his sword down which was blocked by Saber's sword and then brought his knee up knocking the villain away. Saber rubbed his jaw and grinned at Shadow.

"I'm impressed, maybe my boss should have hired you earlier on, we could have been great partners." Saber mused.

"No we wouldn't." Shadow stated bluntly.

He then leaped towards Saber and brought his blade down and with all his strength split the handle down the middle breaking it in half. Saber quickly spun himself around like a helicopter and swiped his blade across Shadow's arm. The warriors let out a scream as Saber stood before him.

"Not much time left, we should hurry back to your place and watch Red tear Slade to pieces." Saber chuckled while Shadow gripped his arm. That's when it hit him.

"Red's fighting Slade at H.Q?" Shadow asked. "Why aren't you there?"

"Because, we want Red to make his choice without any pain in the ass heroes around." Saber chuckled. "You think he would kill Slade with Superman, Wonder Woman, Black Canary and Cyborg around? Hell no, we want him to kill Slade on his own. Then he'll be one step closer to joining us and his first mission, will be to kill all of you."

"That's never going to happen." Shadow said as his eyes glowed amber. "Marcas is a good person he will never be corrupted by you or this Shadow Man."

"That's where you're wrong." Saber countered. "You see evil is like gravity all you need is one big push."

"You got that right."

Shadow then swiped his sword and thanks to his Adonis strength he cut the two blades of Saber's in half. His eyes then glowed red as he charged up a burst of energy and fired it into the center of Saber's stomach. Saber let out a scream as he fell from the top of Wayne tower and down to the streets below.

Shadow turned to see his team standing behind him along with Hood and Batman.

"I just hacked into our drones and the Slade robots they will be shutting down in a few seconds." Reaper said.

"Good, I'll call in the Raven we need to get back home asap." Shadow said as his team moved out. "I hope we're not too late."

(!)

Back at the Shadow Warriors Head Quarters. Red and Slade were fighting it out as thunder roared throughout the sky and lightning crashed adown around them. The rain soaked them both as their weapons cut through the rain and connected creating sparks.

Slade had his claymore and Red was using his hammer and sickle as their weapons connected again. Red's eyes glowed bright red not even as crosshairs anymore ad the two locked weapons.

"I'll kill you!" Red shouted.

"You were always a killer Marcas, it's what you were born to do." Slade chastised as he struggled against the Russian. "I just helped you see that."

Slade then brought his foot up and landed an uppercut to Red's chin knocking him onto the ground. Slade quickly raised his blade and brought it down, but Red quickly rolled out of the way. Slade tried to pull his sword from the ground, but Red was to quick and with a powerful swing from his hammer he broke the sword in half. Shards flew everywhere as the tip of the sword was now a broken piece of scrap and Slade was left holding a shiv.

"Dammit, that was my favorite sword." Slade grunted as he drew his katana. "No matter I can buy more."

Slade then threw the handle at Red who again swiped his weapons across, shattering the remains of the sword to pieces. Slade quickly attacked with his new sword much faster due to its weight and managed to land a cut on Red's shoulder.

"Dammit!" Red shouted as he blocked another swing with his sickle. "It'll take more than that to stop me!"

"I know." Slade sneered as he pulled out a detonator with his left hand and pressed the button.

He quickly ran away as small charges blew up around Red. Slade couldn't see him through the explosions as he hid up in a tree but saw something fly towards him. His eye widened when he recognized it to be his hammer. Before he could react the hammer made contact with Slade's gut and knocked the wind out of him along with knocking him out of the tree.

Slade landed on his feet but was too weak to stand and fell to his knees. He slowly tried to regain his breath each time he breathed his stomach and lungs felt like they would collapse. He was broken from his small recovery when he read heavy foot steps behind him.

Slade quickly held his sword up in time to block Red's oncoming sickle. He was only using his right hand to block as his left was clenching his stomach putting him in a disadvantage. Red looked a bit scorched from the explosion, but was still able to fight.

"I won't go down that easy Slade!" Red growled. "You should know that by now."

"I'll admit that I underestimated you, but even you won't be enough to stop me." Slade grunted. He quickly pulled out a small throwing knife from his belt and stabbed Red in the stomach who let out a gasp and loosened his grip.

Slade took this opportunity and brought his sword down on Red and cut his shoulder causing him to drop his sickle. Blood flowed out of his wounds as he fell back from a kick to his chest from Slade.

"I do believe our fun has run its course." Slade sneered as he slowly walked towards Red, his sword shining with each flash of lightning. "Although I'll be sad to see you go I just want you to know you did put a smile on my face. A task not so easily accomplished."

Red saw him raise his sword above his head ready to kill him. Red took a deep breath, reminding himself that he couldn't fail or he would be letting all of his friends down. He had to win he needed to win.

Slade's sword cut through the rain drops as his blade appeared closer and closer to Red's skull. Just then Red gripped his hammer on the ground and spun around breaking Slade's sword for a second time that night. He then used all the momentum he had and gripped Slade by his shoulders lifted him up in the air and brought him down on the broken sword shard still stuck in the ground.

The jagged piece of metal ripped through his back and stomach now covered in Slade's blood. Red looked down at Slade's feeble attempt to remove the blade and let out a small laugh. He had won and Slade had lost.

No, scratch that he had won when Slade was no longer drawing breath. Something shiny caught his eye as he looked down and grinned to see his desert eagle. It was wet am muddy but it would still do its job.

"No more Slade." Red said as he picked up his gun. "All the lives I ruined." He ejected the clip and added a new one. "All the lives I taken." He loaded one in the chamber. "By letting you live."

"I never really kept count of the bodies just the money." Slade chuckled as Red ripped his mask off. He wanted Marcas to kill him only then would he win.

"I did every single time." Marcas said in a low voice.

"I know and that's why you are going to kill me right now." Slade grinned.

Marcas didn't say anything and just aimed his gun into Slade's good eye. He was about to fire when he felt a familiar presence behind him.

"Oh look who final showed up." Marcas chuckled before turning serious. "Go away Clark this is way too personal for you to get involved." Marcas said with bitterness. Out of the shadow's the man of steel accompanied by Wonder Woman, Flash, Black Canary and Cyborg stood behind Marcas.

"Marcas please you don't want to do this." Superman pleaded.

"Yes I actually do." Red snapped back. "And if you think of stopping me I will end you if I must. I'll hate myself but this is too much for me to just let go."

"Marcas, please you aren't a murderer." Canary pleaded. "He is down and he is not getting back up anytime soon. Let us handle it from here."

"No!" Marcas snapped. "It has to end here. Otherwise I'll never be able to move on. I have been waiting for this moment for too long. I will not stop just because you think I have morals."

"You do have morals." Wonder Woman stepped in. "You are a warrior not a monster. You fight with honor not anger." This caused Marcas let out a grunt.

"Don't give me that Amazon shit Diana." Marccas snarled as the Amazon was taken back. "If this was one of your enemies you would have done him in by now."

"Dammit Marcas he wasn't working alone!" Cyborg shouted. "He and Red Saber were working for someone more sinister and he has information that could help us find him."

"And he can't tell us if he's dead." Flash shouted.

"I don't care!"

"I do." Batman said walking out from the darkness. "And don't think that I haven't been down this road before. I stopped Jayden from killing targets I needed and I will stop you if necessary."

"Yes, but the difference between then and now is I didn't have a team of warriors and super humans at my back, who by the way outnumber you three to one." Canary scowled at the young leader's ignorance and spoke out.

"Dammit Jayden, be reasonable even you have to admit this is barbaric!" She shouted.

"I know, but this isn't my call or any of yours for that matter!" Shadow shouted. "That's what you guys never understood, is that sometimes you need to let us make our own choices and stop interfering!"

"And letting him murder out leads in order to stop a greater evil that's interfering?" Wonder Woman countered.

"Diana, you can't bend certain things to your will!" Shadow said. "Do you honestly think Slade will tell you anything if he even knows anything at all?"

"Not to mention even if his employer won't kill him before he gets a chance to talk." Surge said.

"Not to mention there's nothing stopping him from holding a city hostage as he clearly showed us from that distraction." Thanatos stated.

"And we don't want to endanger any more people than we already have." Mystico said.

"We know the stakes and we'll fight till our last breath, but we've all had our chance for revenge and we've all buried our past. Now it is Marcas's turn." Ronin said.

"I took my revenge and I never felt freer in my life." Phoenix said. "And Marcas is my friend I want him to find love and happiness just like the rest of us."

While everyone was arguing Marcas was still in his trance. Nothing was stopping him from pulling the trigger and ending Slade. But then he remembered that maybe it wasn't Slade that was the problem this Shadow Man was also a bigger part in all this.

If he wanted to find the master he would need to spare the puppet. It was hard and it was enough to make him sick to his stomach, but Marcas slowly lay off the trigger. The hammer was back in place and his eyes were back to normal Marcas got up from Slade as he slowly walked toward his team.

"Take him." He said in a shaky voice. It was a good thing it was raining he didn't want anyone to see his tears. As he walked Breeze walked over and hugged him after Marcas pulled the small knife from his stomach. He then heard a fain chuckling over the sound of the rain.

"You are weak, even when you have nothing to lose you still couldn't kill me. You coward." Slade said as Superman held him by his throat after Batman treated his wounds.

"It's like I told you Slade…"

Marcas said in a dark tone as he turned towards Slade his eyes once again in the shape of red crosshairs. The last thing Slade Wilson ever saw was Red Crosshairs dark stare burning into his soul and the throwing knife that struck his good eye taking away his vision.

"We all have something to lose, even the little things we take for granted."

Slade let out a scream and some threats as Superman and Batman quickly tended to his wounds. Superman looked over at him with a scowl on his face. Marcas just casually shrugged his shoulders.

"At least I didn't kill him."

Marcas was surrounded by his team as they left the Justice League to their work. They all praised him for what he had done and didn't do. He knew he had to explain something's but even Shadow wasn't ready to talk about it. No one was.

So the team just went back to the mansion to get some well-deserved rest.

This had been a long and exhausting night for them all.


	60. Chapter 60: Never A Dull Moment

**Chapter 60: Never a Dull Moment**

**Authors Note: Okay people now we can start getting into the real threat and the final story arc. The Trigon Arc I have been waiting for this moment for a while now and I can finally say it's here. I like to thank everyone for your reviews and support this is all because of you enjoy! Also after this Illusive Man is starting up another story so keep an eye out.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Batman.**

* * *

It had been a long night for everyone. After The Justice League took Slade the team did a quick report on the evening. The Outlaws took off after the attack on Gotham without a word to Shadow. He'd never admit it but he was a little hurt his friends didn't stick around. He had been friends with Arsenal for the longest hell they were together when Dick fired them and Jason was his brother. Starfire stuck up for Jayden when they were let go and as for Leonae, well Jayden didn't give a rat's ass.

Apollo was tending to everyone's wounds and Shadow allowed the Justice league to catch their breath for a tic. Jayden looked over at the doors and grinned as the young justice squad walked in.

Aqualad , Kid Flash, Superboy, Misss Martian, Tigress, Blue Beatle, Lagoon Boy, Wonder Girl, Beast Boy, Bumblebee, Guardian, Static and Wolf. All of Shadow's old teammates and friends.

Shadow walked over to the team that he was once a part of and approached them menacingly. Aqualad stepped forward as the two leaders stood face to face before grinning and embracing each other.

"Long time no see Kal." Shadow chuckled. "Good to see you."

"Likewise Jayden." Aqualad said breaking away. "You and your team have done a good job holding down Gotham. Sorry we were unable to help."

"Yeah, I hear about that. Don't worry we had it under control." Shadow reassured.

"Jayden, we came here to regroup and to discuss the issue with Trigon." Aqualad said. Shadow nodded.

"Come with me, Batman, Superman lets go." Shadow said as they followed him to the war room.

Leaving the rest of the team to talk.

Marcas was still shook up from his fight with Slade and was just sitting with a bottle of Vodka and a shot glass. He downed another shot and was about to do another when a pair of skinny digits came between his mouth and the vodka.

"Hey Dinah." Marcas muttered.

"Hey Marcas." She said taking the shot. "You did the right thing you know."

"And I'm celebrating by getting piss drunk." Marcas chuckled filling the glass again. "You know before I left the Justice League I came this close to blowing Superman's brains out and wounded Flash just to find Slade and now that I found him I let him destroy Gotham, terrorize Mexico, wreak havoc on my friends and steal the souls of thousands to awaken an allegory of Satan just to poke his eye out." Marcas let out a snort and downed another shot. "What a crock of shit."

"He lost his vision and is all alone." Dinah reassured. "He wanted you to kill him and you didn't. You won, you should be proud."

Marcas didn't say anything and just had another shot. Dinah started to look at him concerned as she looked out at the Shadow Warriors.

"Has being with Jayden helped you in anyway?" She asked trying to lighten the mood. Marcas nodded.

"These guys are pretty well trained some by people we know." Marcas pointed at Ally and Sarah who were talking to Wonder Woman and Wonder Girl. "Ally there has elemental blood and can control wind. She was trained to fight and be sneaky by Catwoman and Sarah there was saved by the Question the man who saved me. Then there's Flynn who was trained by Jayden he was his first partner."

"Sounds like they all have something special about themselves." She chuckled.

"Yeah, we all help each other." He said. "We don't judge each other and we all know what it means to be a warrior."

"Sounds like they are perfect for you."

"Yeah…"

"You ever think about coming back to the League?"

"Not really."

"We wouldn't mind having you back." She admitted.

"Miss me?" Marcas teased.

"Only some of the times." She chuckled. "We were friends."

"Yeah, sorry but I have a new home now." Marcas said.

"I figured as much." She said as she wrapped her arms around him. Marcas did the same and slowly lowered his arms down to her ass. "If those hands go below my waist I will squash your balls like grapes." Marcas quickly placed his hands back in the middle of her back valuing his manhood more than a quick grope of Black Canary's ass.

Then again…

Wonder Woman was examining Sam's gauntlets carefully as Black Canary stormed pass them, her face was beet red as Marcas lay on the floor whimpering.

"These are the Gauntlets of Vulcan." Diana said. "They said he once assisted the Amazons against Trigons wrath. You are very lucky to possess his powers."

"Thanks." Sam said trying to keep his cool around the Warriors Princess. He wasn't used to a woman dressed the way she was and being so close.

"Yes this is my armor and I know it's revealing so stop staring at me like Sparrow did." Diana said as she sat next to Ally who looked a bit taken back.

"Jayden use to ogle you?" Ally asked. Diana rolled her eyes.

"He would constantly stare at my backside and when he was smaller he would press his head against my breast." She explained as she shook her head remembering the good times. "Aside from that he was sweet. He would always comment on my hair and admire my abilities as a warrior. Next to Batgirl he would always accompany me on missions."

"He liked you." Sarah teased.

"He did, he was a bright boy until Jason died and he discarded his cape and picked up a sword." She said in a solemn tone.

"You mean when he became Shadow." Ally said.

"Yes, I trained him with the blade." She said. "He was a skilled swordsman."

"But…" Sarah implied.

"But he was still in mourning for Jason." She sighed. "He was too eager to get his hands dirty and unfocused. All he wanted to do was prove to Batman that he was better than him, that he could make the world better by killing criminals."

"But he failed." Ally said.

Over at another corner Flynn along with Zack, Blaze and Mark were talking to impulse or Kid Flash, Static, Guardian and Superboy.

"So, why did you guys fire Jayden?" Flynn asked.

"It wasn't our choice." Superboy grunted as he leaned against the wall. "He and Arsenal became too wild and reckless. After they rescued us Nightwing let them go."

"A bit rough don't you think?" Zack said. "I mean being a part of the League was all he had left after Jason's death."

"Yeah, I did feel sorry for him though." Kid Flash said. "He was our friend."

"He was heartbroken too." Guardian said.

"How heartbroken?" Blaze asked.

"Breaking down and crying while still in enemy territory heartbroken." Static said. "I admit I was angry at them for it, but looking back he was ruthless. Still watching him fall to pieces so quick was bad."

"He was really that devastated, I mean he always said he quit the League and never looked back." Flynn said.

"Well yeah, you were his protégé," Superboy said. "He wouldn't be the dark ruthless Shadow if everyone knew he broke down and cried in front of everyone and Jayden would never admit it. Hell, go ask him right now and he'll totally deny it."

"Or kill me for imagining him crying." Flynn joked earning a chuckle from everyone else.

"Still, he was a great artenr, but after Jason died well it didn't work out for any of us." Guardian said. "After that whole summit with the Light and Reach betrayal Dick tried to offer him a place on the team again." This earned a sideways glance from the warriors.

"I take it he wasn't much excited as Nightwing thought?" Blaze asked rhetorically.

"He told Dick that he could go fuck himself, walked out with Starfire while grabbing her ass and flipped all of us off." Superboy said. "It took all of us to stop him from killing Jayden."

"That sound like our boss." Zack laughed.

"What about after you know…Barbra?" Mark asked carefully getting a few uneasy looks.

"After well that, Jayden didn't remember ever being one of Batman's pupils or being one of us." Kid Flash said.

"Except that he hated you." Flynn stated.

"Yeah, now you know." Superboy said. Flynn nodded.

"Now we know."

Maria and Zatanna were comparing spells, Thanatos was comparing tech with Cyborg and Blue Beetle and Jenny was talking to Batgirl. Just then Aqualad, Superman, Batman and Shadow all walked out of the war room.

"Okay everyone, we're done here." Superman said. "Shadow has updated us and we are in a mutual partnership and will do everything we can to prevent Trigon's upcoming."

"Yep, so thank you for coming but as you can see we are all tired as hell so…get the hell out." Shadow said sarcastically getting a few glares from his former teammates. "Hey come on I'm just joking. Seriously it was great seeing everyone again."

"Likewise Jayden." Aqualad said. "I hope we don't have to cross paths on bad terms in the future."

"I hope so too." Ms. Martian said.

"Thanks M'gann." Shadow said.

It took some time and some goodbyes but soon the team were now alone in their destroyed home.

"Guess we'll be spending the next few weeks fixing this up?" Jenny asked.

"Hey we've done worse damage when Leonae crashed our home, we can rebuild." Jayden reassured as Mark walked up to him.

"Hey man what about you know." Mark pointed over at Marcas who had recovered from Canary's wrath.

"Just give him some time." Jayden said.

"I'll be fine guys." Marcas reassured.

"You sure, you let the man you swore to kill leave alive tonight." Jayden said. "I know what that's like and it still tears me apart inside."

"I'll find my way to deal with it." Marcas said looking behind Jayden. "Looks like you got a girl to attend to."

Jayden didn't know when he was talking about when he felt something wrap around his neck and pull back. When Jayden turned to see who was strangling him he along with a few others eyes widened to see Ally dressed in a Wonder Woman costume. She gave him a sly grin as she turned and strutted off.

"Whose ass looks better now?" She asked playfully.

Jayden didn't answer, but instead chased after her. Everyone laughed as they each went off to their rooms. Marcas walked up to his room to grab some clothes to sleep in when he saw a black disk on his dresser.

"Don't remember this." He said as he picked it up and examined it. His eyes narrowed in at the end when he saw a red crosshair symbol on it. He waved his finger over it and it turned on instantly. A shadowy image appeared on the disk as Marcas watched what was happening.

_"Marcas, if you are getting this, then Deathstroke did his job well. I originally sent him as a messenger, he thought that he was supposed to capture you. But he was wrong. If he was to capture you, I told my agent Red Saber to kill him and give you this, for this is your legacy. Your life up until now has been nothing but cloaks and daggers, and now I am about to lift the curtain from your eyes. Marcas I am your father. It may sound cliche and ironic, but it's true. Anton Valitov was not your father, I am. Now your mother was real, oh yes she was, but Anton was an agent of her organization which greatly opposes mine. Many years ago our marriage had a fallout, and she figured that I was going to make you my heir to lead our organization to glory! She on the other hand sought to give you freedom...Ha! There is no such thing as freedom, I told her, but she didn't believe me. Anyways, I hope that you seek the truth sometime soon and find your old man. Chao."_

Marcas was shocked beyond belief. He couldn't hear the creaks of the house of the whisper of the wind. Everything came to a sudden standstill as his hands started to shake. Suddenly, he dropped the projector and fell to his knees clutching his head. He shut his eyes tight but opened them when he started seeing red crosshair symbols in his vision.

He then started to have visions, but they were not his own. He saw his mother smiling and giggling as a hand rose up to caress her cheek. Then in a flash he is walking down a hallway with white banners hanging on the wall each bearing the same symbol. He felt another surge of pain shoot through his head as he suddenly saw his mother carrying him as a baby through the snow. His eyes widened when he saw the same hand caressing his mother's cheek was now aiming a desert eagle at her. The man whose eyes he was seeing through fired the gun, but the flash sent him into another memory. His last memory was the memory of his old mansion the one where he grew up in, in Russia.

In a flash Marcas was back in his room as the hologram started up again.

_"Now that I've implanted my message into your skull, I hope that it drives you mad until you find me, and your destiny." _The man chuckled again before turning off again.

"Bastard." Marcas grumbled as he saw picture of his team appear before him. That's when Red finally got it together. "This son of a bitch isn't giving me a choice. He wants me to find him."

He then looked over at his hammer and sickly and quickly grabbed them both. He felt a strong sense of justice and pride flow through his veins as he looked at his respected weapons.

"This sick bastard may call himself my father, but he isn't my father." Marcas emphasized. "Don't you worry you sick twisted bastard. I'll find you, but I won't let you go like Slade. I'll make you bleed until all the blood stops flowing from your veins."

That was a promise.

(!)

The warriors were gathered around drinking coffee and cleaning u as best they could that morning. Jayden had swept up the rest of the rubble as 'Jack' Flynn A.I robot assisted in every way possible. He quickly approached Jayden with a cup of coffee who was staring at his Rolex.

"Your French vanilla cappuccino, sir." Jack said as Jayden took the drink.

"Where the hell is Marcas?" Jayden grunted.

"Lighten up." Ally reassured, now wearing jeans and a T-shirt. "He had a rough night, he just needs some time alone."

"You got that right." Marcas said as he threw the holodisk at Jayden who caught it. "That's why I'm leaving."

Everyone froze at that.

"Leaving, why?" Ally asked a bit hurt.

"Slade wasn't my target, it was the Shadow Man." Marcas said. "And I need to find him on my own."

"But we are a team." Sam said.

"And that's why I have to go alone, this man only wants me. If I'm seen with you guys then he won't let me find him."

"What do you mean; you mean he wants you to find him?" Sarah asked.

"He's his father." Jayden said as he closed the hologram. "And he really just wants Marcas to himself. Not us."

"But we already have so much trouble on our hands." Mark said. "If we start breaking apart now who knows what will happen."

"I'll be back, I just don't know when." Marcas reassured. Everyone was still looking down sad at losing their friend.

Just then Jayden walked over to Marcas holding a wooden box in his hands.

"Then you'll need these." He said holding the box towards him.

Marcas opened the box and his eyes widened like dinner plates as he reached in and pulled out two new gold desert eagles. It was a mix, the slide was gold, the frame was black and well as the hand grip and a small red crosshair symbol was placed at the top of the grip.

"These are awesome." Marcas grinned. "You sure you want to give me these?"

"Well your other ones are scratched and dirty so yeah I want to give you those." Jayden said with a grin.

"Also this." Ally said handing him a box from her clothing store.

Red opened it and pulled out a dark red leather jacket with a pair of matching fingerless gloves.

"I figured if you would want to spice improve your look from a classic military uniform." She said as he put on his new attire. He grinned wickedly as he looked at his friends.

"Thank you all for everything." He said as he shook some hands and received a few kisses from Jenny and Sarah.

"Just remember, this isn't goodbye." Jayden said in a stern voice which made Marcas laugh.

"I know, it's see you later." Marcas chuckled.

Later on that day Marcas hopped in his Ferrari and took one last look at his H.Q and his team. Ally and Jayden gave him a reassuring nod as he nodded back at them and set off to find his answers to his past.

This wasn't goodbye this was hello. To the new Marcas that would one day come back to his family in Gotham a new and cleansed man free from the shackles of his pass.

"_One day my friends, but not today."_

(!)

Adrian with Cyrus at his right and Black Beetle at his left stood before a holographic image of Shadow Man.

"I assume all went to plan?" Shadow Man asked in his modulated voice.

"Yes, aside from one of my soul eaters being vaporized, it went swimmingly." Adrian said. "I assumed Marcas is on his way to you as we speak?"

"The message went off last night, I'll be seeing him soon, by the way did I ever give you my name?" Shadow Man asked turning off the modulator.

"No, but I never gave you my full name, it's Adrian Baron." He said.

"Martin Nathaniel Harper." Shadow Man said clearing the dark image revealing himself to be an older version of Marcas. "I am curious to know though what your next plan is."

"This whole escapade has given me a few new souls, but I need more for one last orb and I think I know how." Adrian said with a grin.

"Well don't keep me in suspense." Martin chuckled as he sipped his whiskey.

"By placing a large bounty on the warriors." Adrian said causing Martin to laugh.

"No one in their right mind would go after them after the beatings they have been giving out." He chuckled as he looked off screen. "Hell if my associate Red Saber wasn't a vampire the cops would be mopping him up outside of Wayne Tower right now."

"You underestimate the power of greed my friend, it is one of the most corrupting sin ever to exist." Adrian grinned with a dark twinkle in his eye. "When I offer my bounty every crime lord, mob boss, super criminal, mercenary group, street gang, hoodlum and even twitching meth heads looking for a fix will be after them. And that's when we harvest their souls for their dark energy."

"How much you offering to kill them." Martin asked taking a puff from his cigar.

"One billion dollars." Adrian snickered in a low voice.

Martin choked on his smoke when he heard that. He pounded his chest trying to cough out the smoke as he looked at his associate.

"What in the hell makes you think they will fall for that and what will happen when they come to collect the bounty?" He asked in disbelief earning a surprised look from Adrian.

"What makes you think that these bounties will even last a night before the warriors slaughter all of them?" Adrian asked playfully as a grin grew on Martin's face.

"Adrian, this is the start of a beautiful partnership." Martin said raising his glass to his associate.

"And the start to a better world."


	61. Chapter 61: No Man's Land

**Chapter 61: No Man's Land**

**Authors Note: Okay everyone another chapter coming up. Also as I might have mention Illusive Man has started up his story and he is looking for oc's, I sent him one and I know you guys have too. Speaking of which my opening will be featuring my oc for his story. Also, yay I have 400 reviews and it's all thanks to you guys! Okay new chapter in 3…2…1.**

**Disclaimer: No owning of Batman here**.

* * *

"Look, for the last time I am thrilled that you are so eager to join our cause, but we aren't looking for new blood right now." Shadow said to a bouncy young girl

She wore a black skimpier version of Breeze's wardrobe and has long light brown hair and bright green eyes that looked through her domino mask with pleading eyes.

"Please!" She begged and even sunk as low to start pouting. "I want to help people and be a hero like you guys!" She said placing her hand on her waist while holding up her fist and winking.

"Ugh, look," Shadow said lifting up his glasses and wrinkling his nose. "You're a nice girl, but we aren't as cool as you may think. We are vicious and blood thirsty."

"And I'm not?" She huffed placing her hands on her waist.

"You just gave me a coloring drawing of a Shadow Warriors poster you've been working on." He said holding to poorly drawn picture. "You have the heart of a child."

"But the mind of a warrior." She stated playfully while Shadow let out a heavy groan. "Besides I know those guys are a part of a secret organization called the Red Crosshairs."

Shadow's eyes widened in shock as he looked down at the girl.

"What do you know, tell me now." Shadow ordered.

"Um…I know they are bad guys and they are red…" She said sheepishly.

Shadow was this close to throwing the poor girl halfway across the world when an awful idea came to mind.

"Okay, you really want to help?" Shadow asked as the girl looked at him with gleaming eyes.

"Yes, what can I do?" She asked.

"One of my associates Red went to take down the Red Crosshairs Organization." He said as he handed her a data pad. "I placed a tracker in the handles of his handguns. I want you to track his coordinates and assist him anyway possible."

"Yes sir." She exclaimed as she hopped on her bike. "Anything else I should know?"

"Yes, there a message for his eyes only I want you to show him. Then he'll know I sent you." Shadow reassured. Knowing he was just screwing with her he knew Red would look after her. He quickly typed the message in her data pad.

'_She's your problem now.'_

"You can count on me!" She said as she sped off towards Marcas. When she left Shadow broke down and laughed.

"Oh, I am such a bitch!" Shadow chuckled. "God this must be how Bruce feels with Sarina."

"Hey I take offense to that!"

Shadow looked up to see Batgirl who was sitting in the tree.

"Oh god dammit!" Shadow shouted.

(!)

Reaper, Phoenix, Hitgirl and Artemis were patrolling the lower east side of Gotham noticing how quite it was. It was calm but an eerie calm and everyone knew it.

"Something is about to happen." Artemis said. She looked down at the streets from the top of an apartment building and saw that there were no cars around or pedestrians outside.

"What the hell is going on?" Phoenix asked. "I haven't heard a siren all night."

"Maybe because we kicked so many asses the other night we scared every criminal silly." Hitgirl grinned. Reaper wasn't convinced as he looked up some criminal files on his wrist computer. The holographic screen came up and Reaper shook his head.

"No, we still have some big players around." He stated. "Cobblepot, Scarecrow, Deadshot, Ventriloquist and the man himself Joker."

"Now all we have to do is find them." Artemis said.

"No need we found you." A gruff voice chuckled.

Everyone turned and scowled at the sight of Oswald Cobblepot and an entire gang of mercs armed in tactical gear and military grade assault rifles. Reaper glared at the short stocky man who lit up a cigar but then grinned to see the broken bottle over his left eye was still jammed there from that night Reaper first stopped him.

"Nice to see you Ozzy, you know they sell real monocles at a jewelry store a few miles from here." Reaper joked. Cobblepot let out a snarl and a puff of smoke.

"I told you I would find you, you little bastard." Penguin said in a low tone. "As long as I draw breath and as long as you're still around. I would find you and kill you, but this gets a whole lot better."

"How so?" Reaper asked.

"Well some dark fellow offered a very hefty price on your head, a price that sends chills down every criminal back." Cobblepot chuckled taking another drag from his cigar.

"How much?" Hitgirl asked.

"One. Billion. Dollars." Cobblepot whispered.

The four heroes eyes widened in shock. Who would pay that kind of money to have them killed, there had to be more to this.

"You're an idiot." Artemis snapped. "That kind of money doesn't even exist."

"Oh, but that's where your wrong my dear and I aim to collect." Cobblepot then snapped his fingers as his men readied their guns. "Open fire!"

The mercs sprayed a thousand bullets at the team, but they quickly jumped over the edge of the building and fired their grappling guns at another building safely lowering themselves down into the streets below.

Just then a tank crashed through the building and an attack helicopter flew over their heads and more troops swarmed the streets. The four looked around at their situation in disbelief.

"Are you fucking kidding me?" Hitgirl snapped as she readied her dual .45's.

"I'll draw the attack chopper away." Phoenix shouted as he lit up and flew of towards the chopper. The remaining three quickly took cover behind a building before the tank fired a round at them destroying a good chuck of the street.

"This is bullshit!" Hitgirl screamed as she fired a few rounds around the corner hitting a few mercs. When she needed to reload Artemis fired a few exploding arrows at a couple of larg groups. Reaper went to his radio.

"Shadow, we need help now!" Reaper shouted. "A Cobblepot ordered a hit out on us and has half a fucking army here to kill us. We need backup!"

"We know, Deadshot has us pinned down and Thanatos is dealing with Black Manta." Shadow shouted as Reaper heard gunfire in the background. "Whisper stay down, we'll try to send help but just keep low as long as you can!"

"Alright!" Reaper said as he formed his scythe gun.

He then quickly dived out of the alleyway and fired a few energy bolts at some nearby cars blowing them and a few mercs up as well. He then ran towards another group and reformed his scythe and sliced down a few others.

Artemis fired a few arrows into a few other mercs and Hitgirl jumped out and threw a few hand grenades blowing up a large portion but the tank was still a problem. The lid popped open and a gunner started firing down upon them.

The heroes quickly ducked behind cover, but a police cruiser stormed in and was gunned down immediately. It swerved near Hitgirl who quickly pulled them to safety.

"You boys okay?" She asked. One was a senior officer and the other was a young cadet.

"We're fine a few broken bones but guess it beats being dead." The senior chuckled.

"Guess so." She joked as she spotted something in the car. "Oh come to momma." She holstered her handguns and reached in and grabbed a pump action shotgun and some shells in the glove compartment.

She pocketed the shells and aimed her new gun at a merc who had Artemis pinned down and blew him away. Artemis nodded at her and quickly grabbed her bow and fired at another merc.

Just then Cobblepot and the rest of the mercs quickly arrived at the end of the street and pointed at them.

"What are you waiting for kill them all!" He shouted as he fired his umbrella gun.

They all dived behind cover waiting for their chance to strike but the tank was still keeping them under pressure. Hitgirl managed to fire a few more shot but let out a growl when she didn't feel a shell load into the chamber.

"I'm out." She groaned.

"Me too." Artemis said while holding her empty quiver.

"Dammit." Reaper shouted. He peaked around the corner and saw everyone loading their weapons. "You guys might wanna get ready to run." He said as Hitgirl pulled out her .38 mustang.

Just then a flash whipped past the last band of mercs and all their guns, even Cobblepots umbrella was gone. They were all shocked for a moment, but quickly pulled out their side arms, but again the flash whipped past them. Cobblepot scowled so hard that the glass bottle cracked.

"What is going on?" He shouted at his confused mercs.

"Looking for these?"

Everyone, including Reaper and his team looked over to see Zoom twirling a hand gun with his left hand and holding an assault rifle with his right.

"You know these are very dangerous weapons." Zoom chuckled. "You can really hurt someone." Cobblepot let out a snarl when he saw his umbrella dangling off his wrist.

"You!" He shouted at his tank. "Kill him!"

The tank was about to fire when a red beam sliced the barrel in half. The gunner on top looked over to see what it was when he suddenly felt the tank being lifted off the ground. Everyone looked underneath to see Theodosia flying in the air holding the tank over her head. She let out a loud grunt before smashing the tank on the ground upside down.

Cobblepot and his men were frozen in fear and were about to run, but all of them felt a surge of electricity run through their bodies. It lasted a minute but they all fell to the ground unconscious.

Cobblepot was both angry and afraid at this point. His men were dead or unconscious and he was weaponless and outnumbered. He slowly backed away until he bumped into something. He froze and looked up to see Reaper standing over him, his eyes shined red in the moonlight.

"Your number is up Cobblepot." Reaper raised his fist and crashed it into his face knocking him out cold. He then looked over to see Zoom holding a now exhausted Surge over his shoulder and Theodosia landed next to them.

"Thanks for the help guys." Reaper said looking at Surge. "You okay?"

"Yeah." Surge panted as he gave them the thumbs up. "Just too much overcharge." He then looked around confused. "Where's Phoenix?"

Just then the helicopter that was attacking them earlier was still shooting at a small orange light that was flying around. They watched as the small light flashed and transformed into a giant flame image of a phoenix. It let out a screech and flew into the helicopter blowing it up as the phoenix flew over to the group. The flames evaporated around Blaze who was soon entangled in Theodosia's arms and being kissed deeply. Everyone else watched as their young friend was being mauled by his girlfriend.

"He's right there." Reaper chuckled. "C'mon let's go help our team."

(!)

Thanatos was currently fighting underwater blasting at Black Manta's divers. They were using high tech tridents to fire energy beams at him. Lucky for Thanatos he upgraded his suit to withstand the pressure of the ocean.

He fired his ray gun at another diver vaporizing him instantly as he moved towards Black Manta's sub. He used his magnetic boots and hands to stick himself to the surface as he radioed his team.

"Ronin, Gauntlet I'm on the bow of the submarine and transmitting my signal." Thanatos said. "Sam, if you're going to do this then you might want to do it now."

Up on the surface Gauntlet nodded to himself.

"Okay, Ronin stay behind me, but not to close." He said as his body started glowing orange. "It's going to get hot."

"Ready when you are." Ronin said as he put on his persona breathing helmet. It was a black dark tinted helmet with a one way visor and a breather down at the mouth piece.

Gauntlet quickly dived into the pier and fired jets from his feet. Bubbles formed all around him as his temperature evaporated the water around him. His quickly found the front of the sub and held his fist out launching himself into the sub and through the steel of the submarine.

It took a minute but he eventually melted through the ship crashing water into the ship along with him. Thanatos quickly followed as Ronin was sucked into the ship. Thanatos quickly ripped a large steel panel off the floor and pressed it against the hole. Gauntlet rushed over and welded the hole shut with his powers as Ronin dealt with the security.

"Great plan Sam." Thanatos said as he backed away from the now fixed breach.

"Yeah thanks." Gauntlet said.

"C'mon guys Black Manta is going for the escape pods." Ronin said as he ran out the door followed by his friends.

"He's already leaving, what a wimp." Gauntlet grunted.

"He probably didn't expect one cyborg to take out his underwater drones or his men." Thanatos grinned under his helmet.

"Yeah, he probably hauled ass when I breached his sub." Gauntlet chuckled.

They quickly ran through the halls quickly taking down any guard that got in their way. They finally made it to the evacuation deck only to run straight into a trap.

Black Manta's men quickly circled them as the man himself walked towards them. They couldn't see under his helmet but they all knew he was grinning.

"So three warriors managed to breach my hold." Manta said through his helmet. "I am impressed, when I met Shadow all those years ago I thought he was a renegade but he's actually proven to be a qualified leader."

"Why are you attacking us, do you want to die?" Ronin asked as he pulled out his scalers.

"No, I want the bounty it will come in handy for a future project I am working on." Manta chuckled.

"Who's the idiot that would put a price on our heads, it seems counterproductive." Gauntlet asked.

"How so?" Manta responded.

"Because they ironically put a target on their heads." Thanatos said in a low tone.

Just then a panel pulled out of his shoulders and fired off a few pod missiles. He took out a few troops before taking an energy beam in the chest from Black Manta. He fell back while Ronin dived towards Manta and sliced through his chest plate and then delivered a jump kick to the same spot.

Manta staggered back as Ronin attacked again, but Manta quickly blocked his attack and sent a fist into his face. Ronin fell back as Gauntlet dealt with the last troop. Manta fired a beam at Thanatos and knocked him back and then another at Gauntlet, who quickly brought his arms up in an 'X' formation. The beam would have melted his arms but thanks to his powers and the gauntlets themselves he blocked the beam and absorbed the heat.

Gauntlet charged up some of his own power and bounced the beam back at Manta striking him in the head. His helmet flew off as he fell back onto the ground unconscious. Ronin quickly ran over to check if he was still alive, he nodded his head as Gauntlet felt a metal hand grab his shoulder.

"Great job Sam." Thanatos said.

"Thanks Tom."

(!)

Black Mask and his crew were chasing after Mystico, Star and Dusk until a few Gotham PD cruisers whipped around and started chasing them. Gordon was in one of them with his newest detective Leon Marsden. He was a new detective from the beat and was already Gordon's most trusted men.

"Not gonna lie sir, this isn't what I had in mind for me day!" He said as he loaded his gun and fired at Black Mask's car.

"Trust me son it won't be the last." Gordon said pulling out his .357 and blowing out one of the tires to one of Mask's crew member's car. The car crashed into a nearby building as Mask still kept going. He popped out a couple of times and fired the warriors, but Mystico created a barrier turning the bullets into mercury.

Dusk, on his bike, swerved around Mystico and fired his handgun at Mask, who ducked back in the car. All the while this was happening Mystico caught a glance at Leon and was a little distracted as she flew through the air.

Leon loaded another clip in his gun and some bullets into Gordon's when he saw Mystico. His blue eyes widened as he saw her slender but toned body and her biker suit was definitely leaving nothing to imagination. He just wished he could see her face behind those glasses and her hair without that skull cap.

Mystico wouldn't admit it, but she was actually attracted to this man. She saw him as a dirty blonde cop with blue eyes, but she could read a lot from a person's eyes. He had the same determination and gentleness of Red or Shadow. She flew blindly for a few minutes to realize that she had been caught ogling him.

"Hey Mystico focus!" Dusk shouted as he fired at Mask again.

"Leon, hey give me my gun!" Gordon shouted.

Both day dreamers were broken from their thoughts and quickly turned to their companions.

"Sorry boss, here's your gun." Leon said handing him his gun back.

"Lo Siento." Mystico said as she flew up ahead. She got a good look at the tires and with a quick spell she shot a fire bolt at it and caused Mask and his team to crash into an adult movie store.

Dusk and Star quickly jumped in and knocked out the crooks and Mystico was ready to take down Mask, but he was too quick and fired a round at her. Leon quickly pushed her out of the way and took a round in the shoulder.

"Kid!" Gordon yelled as he shot Mask in the knee and was knocked out by Dusk. Mystico checked the arm and pulled out a white cloth.

"Careful, wouldn't want you to get dirty." Leon chuckled as she rolled her eyes and placed the cloth over his shoulder.

"Now you see it," She said as she swiped the cloth off to reveal his shoulder being healed. "Now you don't."

"Wow, that's a good trick there darling." Leon said as he stuck his hand out. "I'm Leon."

"I'm,"

"Mystico, c'mon Deadshot has Shadow and the rest pinned down in crime alley!" Dusk shouted.

"Sorry," Mystico shouted as she ran off taking a glance at Leon before leaving. Gordon walked over and helped Leon to his feet.

"What was that about kid?" He asked.

"I think I'm in love." Leon grinned.

(!)

Shadow, Breeze Apollo and Whisper were all pinned down at the end of crime alley. They didn't have anywhere to maneuver while still having mobsters trying to get to them. Normally Deadshot would just pick them off but every time they got close enough to the warriors they would jump out of cover and give him a chance to kill them.

Shadow jumped out from cover and fired at the thugs. He quickly ducked back underneath as a bullet from Deadshot whipped past his head. Shadow loaded his gun and looked towards his friends.

"Any ideas?" He asked.

"We have some cover down the alleyway maybe we can dodge him enough to get close." Whisper said.

"Hell we have been training for this." Shadow said.

"Seems a little too risky." Breeze said.

"Then stay here and keep those bastards out of our way so I can get close enough." Shadow said looking at Whisper. "You ready?"

"Always." She said.

"Be careful." Apollo said.

The two quickly jumped from cover and started running down the alleyway as Apollo and Breeze fired at the bounty hunters in their way. Deadshot tried to shoot Shadow but every time he had him in his sights he would use his Adonis power to flash out of the way. He then tried to get Whisper who was fast, but not super-fast. He loaded a bullet into his gun and fired a round at her shoulder knocking her down.

"Whisper!" Shadow shouted as he threw a few smoke pellets down blocking Deadshot's view.

He waited patiently for the smoke to clear just as Apollo and Breeze carried Whisper to safety. He was about to shoot when he realized something.

"Where's Shadow?" He asked himself.

"Right here!"

Deadshot's eyes widened as he quickly turned his rifle around at Shadow who leaped out of the darkness behind him. Shadow knocked the rifle out of his hands and knocked both of them off the roof and onto the ground.

"What do you want Lexton?" Shadow asked aiming his gun at him.

"I want the bounty." Deadshot chuckled.

He then whipped his hand around and fired a few rounds from his wrist guns. Shadow quickly ducked behind cover and fired a round into the gauntlet destroying it. Deadshot quickly pulled out a machete and engaged Shadow who had his sword drawn.

While those two fought more of Maroni's thugs came in along with Falcone Juniors men. They were about to engage when Ronin and Reaper jumped out from the shadows and cut them down.

A few thugs aimed their guns at them until they felt a burning sensation in their hands. They quickly dropped them to see that they were glowing orange.

"Hot enough for ya boys?" Gauntlet chuckled as his arms glowed orange. Phoenix jumped in shot the guns with a few energy bolts destroying them as the two engaged. Soon after all the warriors were taking down any crook that got in their way.

Meanwhile Shadow and Deadshot were still engaging in sword play until Deadshot pulled out a flash bang. Shadow quickly activated his powers and charged up some energy and shot it at Deadshot knocking him down on the ground.

Deadshot let out a growl as he aimed his remaining gauntlet at Shadow, who aimed his magnum back at him. Before either one could fire Shadow's gun was knocked from his hand and Deadshot's gauntlet was destroyed. Shadow looked down at his wrist to see a black batarang stuck in his wrist.

"Stay out of this Batman, I can handle this myself." Shadow snarled as he glared at Batman.

"Shadow behind you!" Batman shouted.

Before Shadow could react Deadshot stuck his machete in his stomach. Shadow spat blood from his mouth. Everyone let out a shout, but Shadow still fought on as he pulled out two small throwing knives and stabbed them into Deadshots's shoulders.

He let out a scream as Batman quickly pushed Shadow out of the way and proceeded to beat the crap out of Deadshot. While the warriors and Bat crew dealt with the remaining thugs Shadow pulled the machete out of his stomach and watched as the wound slowly closed up. His veins flickered green as his stomach started to feel a little better.

"Who started this?" Batman shouted at the now broken Deadshot. He let out a groan as Batman held him up by his collar. "Who?"

"Chill." He said his voice barely above a whisper.

"He'll relax when you tell us who sent the bounty." Batgirl snarled.

"No, Joe Chill."

Batman's eyes grew dark as Shadow looked over at him to see an evil twinkle in his eyes. Batman dropped Deadshot and didn't even look at him.

"Tell the mob bosses and everyone else the bounty is off." Batman ordered in a cold tone. He nodded before being knocked out by Batman. He quickly stormed off as Batgirl and Robin chased after him.

(!)

Back at home everyone was recovering from the battle and being treated by Christine who was out of her armor. Sam was getting stitches as he looked over at Jayden who was still wearing his armor and coat. He stared out the window of the penthouse and down at Gotham with a blank stare.

"So who is Joe Chill?" Gauntlet asked.

"Joe Chill is the one that murdered Thomas and Martha Wayne." Jayden said as everyone tensed up. "He's the reason Bruce became Batman."

"So are we going to kill Joe?" Sarah asked as she recovered from her bullet wound.

"No, we have to keep Batman from killing him." Jayden explained getting a few looks from his crew.

"I thought you wanted him to be a killer like us," Max stated. "I thought that's why you were mad?"

"When I was a boy, but when our team started to get together I realized he doesn't need to kill if I'm doing it for him." Jayden said sitting with his team. "We'll tell the mob bosses that the hnt is off and then we find Batman and try and calm him down."

"What about chill?" Thomas asked as he tinkered with his armor. At this Jayden let out a sigh.

"I honestly don't know," He said with a solemn look on his face. "What I do know is that his wallet doesn't even come close to our bounty and he doesn't have the brains or balls to come after us."

"Then who did?" Blaze asked.

"You think it was Cyrus?" Mark asked.

"I don't know," Jayden got up and went to his office. "I need to investigate this further. For now just catch your breath."

As Jayden walked away he felt a familiar presence linger around him. As if he was being watched by Batman only it didn't feel like Batman this one felt…dark.

On the roof a boy wearing a black League of assassins robe pocketed a listening device and stared out into the city.

"Fine, if you nor Batman won't do what needs to be done then I'll do it myself." He said with determination as his green eyes shined in the moonlight. "I will prove to mother and grandfather that you both are weak and I will take what is rightfully mine. All I need to do now is find Joe Chill."

With that he leaped off the roof and off into the darkness.


	62. Chapter 62: Rude Awakening

**Chapter 62: Rude Awakenings**

**Authors Note: Okay everyone here we go another chapter. Also Tonycakes updated her Batman story and Illusive mans Red Army story is looking pretty great as well. So give them both your well respected criticism. Okay here we go! Also I like to thank Light Seeker 001 for helping me write this chapter so give thanks.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Batman.**

* * *

"For the last time, Red left the Shadow Warriors over a week ago." Shadow said to a wall sized monitor of Lex Luthor. "What he does is his own business."

"So you don't know that he stole some important contents out of the vault of my bank?" Luthor snapped back in a calm demeanor.

"You mean the vaults so impenetrable that they could survive a nuclear bomb?" Shadow snickered as he watched Luthors face scowl. "And yet you lost some important contents from your vault. I gotta say that seems like false advertising."

"I didn't lose them they were stolen!" Lex snapped as he started to become enraged.

"So your bomb shelter of a bank was breached by a lone Russian with no tech skills, no software breaches and his only tools being a hammer a sickle and two pimped out desert eagles created by yours truly. Which he also didn't use." Shadow gloated.

"Dammit, if I find out you had anything to do with this I will end you!" Lex shouted.

"Seems you already have your hands full with Red," Shadow then glared at the screen. "You really want me gunning after you." Lex still glared at Shadow but remained silent. "Anyways I didn't steal your precious goop or whatever it was Red stole."

"Fine, and as for your question I didn't place a bounty on you or your team." Lex explained. "As for Ras Al Ghul or Vandal Savage I don't think they would either, not that I actually know."

"Damn, well I've got to get back to my team and you've got to get back to Red so I won't take up anymore of your time." Shadow said. Lex gave him a confused glare.

"What, you're not concerned for your friend's safety." Lex asked, this made Shadow chuckle.

"Sir, you're going after my top assassin and a one man army." Shadow grinned under his mask. "All honesty I am more concerned for your safety." Lex narrowed his eyes again as Shadow placed his finger over a button on his computer. "Ciao."

He pressed the button and the screen went back to being the glass window overlooking Gotham. Shadow took his mask and glasses off and sat down at his desk massaging his temples.

"This is so fucking bad." He said to himself. He knew that look in Batman's eyes it was the same look Jayden saw in his eyes every day. Back then he always wanted to have Bruce see the world the way he sees it, but now that he does he wasn't so sure he wanted Bruce to be like this. He needed to find Chill before Batman, but for all he knew Batman could have found him and wrangled his neck right now.

Jayden let out a heavy sigh and selected his criminal database on his computer and then clicked on Joe Chills file. He was just a punk who murdered Thomas and Martha Wayne, a few years later he tried to start up his own gang and failed miserably. Now he just sells guns from the trunk of his car to wannabe Jokers and Falcone's.

Hell they weren't even good, just guns he salvaged from gangbangers after a turf war or stole off of a drug dealers table, his real best sellers were cops guns especially SWAT team guns. They were clean and loaded he could sell those for a thousand bucks apiece.

He's just a back alley crook who sells cheap stolen guns out of his crappy stolen car. There is no way in hell he could have a billion dollars placed on his team's heads. He ran his hands down his face wondering where he could be when he saw Deadshot's phone on the corner of his desk. He remembered swiping it off his body after Batman knocked him out. He quickly grabbed it and checked through his messages, missed calls and texts he might have gotten.

He then saw it, a message that explained where to meet once the bounty had been claimed.

'_To claim your reward for your crime, come to the location where crime is famous and where it all starts.'_

It was clear as day, where it all starts, where crime is famous and how it all links to Batman and Joe Chill.

"Crime Alley."

Shadow quietly left the penthouse that night he didn't want his team involved in this. This wasn't just a spat between Batman and Shadow this was a mission to stop Batman from making a huge mistake. This was now Shadow's turn to stop Batman from killing and taking his revenge as Batman had done for him in the past.

This was personal.

(!)

Sarina and Tim quickly ran down to the Batcave when they heard the engines of the Batmobile roaring down the tunnel. They quickly stopped when they saw the message for the location of the bounty. Sarina's eyes widened and Tim's eyes narrowed at the screen.

"Tim, you don't think he'll…" Sarina couldn't even think what would happen if Batman broke his one rule.

"No, he can't, he just can't!" Tim shouted. The two remained silent as they heard footsteps come up behind them. They both looked behind themselves to see Alfred with a cell phone.

"Thank you Master Warney." Alfred said in his calm demeanor. "Jayden called and informed us that Master Wayne is indeed heading to crime alley to kill Joe Chill. He is on his way to stop him." This made the two confused.

"Why would he risk his life to stop Bruce," Tim snapped. "I thought he wanted Bruce to be like him?"

"Master Drake, even Jayden can grow up and he does have some feelings for his former mentor." Alfred said in a solemn tone. "You two should get going."

Batgirl and Robin quickly got on their bikes and sped off into the night. Hopefully they wouldn't be too late.

(!)

"Give us the money!" A thug shouted as he slammed a dirty old man into a wall. Three other thugs cornered him. The man held his hands up in defense as he backed up against the wall.

"I'm telling you I don't have that kind of money, can't you see I'm a fall guy?" The man said in a shaky voice. He was slammed against the wall again.

"Bullshit, the message said that if we killed the warriors we would get the billion." The thug snapped.

"But you didn't kill them." The man argued.

"I don't give a-agh!"

Thug was interrupted by a kick to his head as his face met the concrete of the ground. The other criminals jumped Batman but were quickly beaten down by Batman. Batman then glared at the man who was whimpering in the corner.

"Joe Chill." Batman said in a low voice.

"Oh shit not you!" Chill shouted.

"Yes, me." Batman growled as he reached down and wrapped his hand around Chill's throat. "First my parents and now Jayden, you just won't rest until you kill everyone I know and love."

Chill looked at him confused as Batman glared at him. He then reached to the bottom of his cowl and ripped his mask off. Chill looked into his face and recognized his face belonging to the young Bruce Wayne, though not so young anymore.

"Y-You, you're him, you're Batman?" Chill asked in a shaky voice.

"You created something in me that night and now I'm here to avenge my mother, my father and my,"

He was knocked back by a force as both he and Chill fell to the ground. Chill let out a strangled cough as Batman glared up at the figure that knocked him down.

"What are you doing Shadow?" Bruce snarled as he slowly got up.

"That's enough Bruce." Shadow ordered. "Killing him won't bring your parents back and it sure as hell won't call off the bounty."

Shadow held his hand out with the intentions of helping him up, but Bruce had other intentions. He yanked Shadow down and delivered a fist to his face sending him to the ground. Shadow let out a groan before being hauled up by his shoulders and slammed against the wall.

"Yu stupid kid," Bruce snarled. "He murdered the two most important people of my life and left me alone in this world just like you and now that I have my chance for vengeance you're stopping me?"

Shadow was getting nervous he had never seen Bruce act like this all his life. Now he didn't know how he should respond. Neither did the Shadow Warriors or Bat-Crew that were watching from afar. Shadow did his best to remain calm and flip out.

"So did a lot of other monsters out there." Shadow reasoned. "But you don't see us wallowing in grief."

"Because you killed them all!" Bruce shouted inching his face closer to Shadow's. "And to say that I shouldn't take his life over the lives you taken over the years makes you a fucking hypocrite. How many people did you kill since becoming Shadow, hell how many people did you and your friends kill tonight?" Shadow's face flared up as Bruce still pressed on. "I also remember you and your friends killing people from past and yet you stop me from claiming my revenge?"

"We don't want you to become like us Bruce!" Shadow shouted kicking Bruce away from him. "Do you think we want you to kill people? That's my job and my teams job, we do the killing while you spare their lives in the end we both save the day. Otherwise you would be in charge of the Shadow Warriors not me. Don't you remember that night with Jason and Joker, you said if you went down that road there would be no coming back." He said in a softer tone.

Joe Chill in the middle of all this hesitantly pulled a snub nose from his ankle and aimed it at the back of Bruce's head. Shadow caught the shine from the barrel and quickly pushed Bruce out of the way and took a bullet in the chest.

Bruce looked over at Chill with murder in his eyes as his crew and the Shadow Warriors quickly jumped out. Chill quickly staggered to his feet only to have a blade run through his chest. Everyone jumped back to see a small ten year old boy with black hair and bright green eyes. He was wearing a gray robe and smiled viciously as Chill fell to the ground.

"And that Shadow Warriors is how you kill someone." He grinned removing his sword from his chest and letting him fall to the ground. Shadow was rubbing his now sore chest as Breeze and Whisper helped him up.

"Who the hell are you?" Shadow growled in pain as gripped his chest. The boy smiled as he cleaned his sword.

"Come now, is that anyway to greet Bruce's son, Damian?" The boy grinned.

Everyone went silent and wide eyed as they stared at the young boy. Bruce was the only one who remained silent as he looked down to a wheezing Joe Chill. Shadow was looking between Damian and Bruce. There was a similar resemblance to Bruce from when he was a boy aside from the green eyes.

"But, you're ten, when did Bruce?" He was cut off to see Bruce kneeling next to Chill. Chill looked up at him with blood dripping from his lips.

"Well kid, looks like you got what you wanted." Chill grunted. "Your hands get to remain clean and I'm gonna die." He then let out a cough of blood. "I knew I should have killed you mostly because you were a witness, but I didn't because you were a kid. I'm an asshole sure, but not a monster." He then turned his head and looked at Damian. "But you're not a kid anymore."

"No, I'm not and I'm not a hero either." Bruce said in a low tone. Shadow let out a snort.

"Sure, you're not a hero." Shadow snorted. "Criminals have their failures as well. A petty criminal killed two parents and left a boy alive and many years later he becomes one of the most feared beings in this city."

"And after all that, even knowing killing you wouldn't bring back my parents and even though I would break my one rule…I still would have spared you." Bruce muttered.

"Good for you kid." Chill chuckled. "I know your friends wouldn't have."

"Damn straight." Batgirl muttered prompting Robin to elbow her stomach.

"Still, you're a rare thing…I…." Joe then slumped to the ground staring into the sky lifeless.

And that was that.

The crew quickly left the body at the alley for the cops while everyone else gathered on a nearby rooftop. No one said anything when an obnoxious voice broke the silence.

"Probably a bit too early to forgive him don't you think?" Damian chuckled. Shadow glared at him as he leaned against the wall.

"Who are you and why did you do that?" Shadow snapped. Damian just shrugged his shoulders.

"I told you, my name is Damian Wayne. I am Batman's son." He explained. "My mother said that when I'm old enough I could join my father in many great things. I figure I'm ready."

"You don't seem ready." Shadow scoffed, Damian glared at him.

"None of you would kill Chill, so I had no choice." He argued. Shadow snarled when he said that and advanced on him.

"We were coming to terms of conclusion on what to do with him when you fucked it up!" Shadow shouted.

"Sure you were." He replied sarcastically. This mad Gauntlet mad as he shot up from the ground.

"Your mother should have teach you some manners you little brat!" Gauntlet snapped. That's when he paused in mid rage. "Who the hell is your mother anyways?"

"Me." A voice whispered. Everyone looked over to see Talia Al Ghul walk in from the shadows. Damian looked disgruntled while she glared at him. "And I told you to stay in your room."

Everyone was still silent as they came upon this sudden realization. Talia Al Ghul and Bruce Wayne had a child. Damian Wayne. Shadow and Bruce both remained neutral as Shadow looked over at Talia.

"Why are you here come to insult me for not killing Chill?" Shadow sneered while Talia shook her head.

"Chill was Bruce's own personal vendetta." Talia stated. "You should not have interfered, though I would have liked to see what Batman's choice would be." Shadow's eyes narrowed at her as her face broke out in a grin. "Though I can see that deep down you didn't want him to be like you."

"Yeah…" Shadow muttered as he looked down at the ground. But then he looked back at her with anger. "But why would you send the kid to kill Chill?"

"I didn't," She said while glaring at a sheepish Damian. "I guess he wanted to prove himself to his grandfather before he was ready to join his father." This time Bruce looked shocked.

"What?" Bruce gasped as Damian walked up to him.

"Yes Bruce, you see my grandfather wanted me to join you." He explained as everyone listened. "He said by joining you it would be a way of ridding this world of evil and making him proud. Some crap like that, I don't know what his true intentions are but hey, what the old man says goes."

The Bat team and Shadow Warriors glared at him while Shadow and Batman just stood there. Ronin let out a scoff as he glared down at the boy.

"Clean up crime?" Ronin scoffed. "Ra's Al Ghul will kill whoever he sees fit whether it be good or evil. If it's a threat he wants it dead." He then looked over at Bruce. "Do you really want a kid who was raised by the League of Assassins?"

Talia was about to throw a knife at him when Hitgirl aimed her .45 at her. The two glared at each other as Damian laughed at Ronin.

"You are such a hypocrite." He chuckled. Ronin glared at him and reached for his scalers before Bruce grabbed him by his shoulders and glared into his eyes wiping the obnoxious smirk of his face.

"First things first." He said sternly. "You may not see me as your father, but I am your superior and you will do what I say. And I will not tolerate any more killing, got it?" Damian just smiled.

"Don't expect me to keep my promise…sir." He snickered.

"Bruce, are you serious?" Robin snapped.

"You're really going to let him join our team?" Batgirl argued as well. "He's treating our work like it's a game!"

"So do they." Damian said looking at the Warriors.

"What?" Reaper snapped gripping his scythe to the point where his knuckles where white.

"Mom and grandfather tell me everything about your 'missions', how you always want to beat Batman to the criminal so you can kill them before he gets to them!" Damian chuckled.

"That's because Batman lets them live to commit crime another day!" Reaper shouted getting angrier by the minute. Damian cocked an eyebrow at that and held up his fingers.

"You let Slade live, and Nigma, Croc, Dent, Bane, Leonae hell even Harley Quinn and Joker still live." He said as he counted each one. "If any of you had the guts all of you could have just killed them here and now." He then smiled at Batgirl. "Then again, madness does keep you from killing your mommy and daddy, doesn't it, Sarina?"

That did it. Batgirl and Shadow were ready to kill the boy until Robin and Hitgirl grabbed Hitgirl and Reaper and Gauntlet held down Shadow. The two struggled against their friends, but it did them no good.

Damian laughed out loud at their endeavor, but stopped when he felt something grip his shoulder in a vice grip. He cringed in pain as he looked over his shoulder to see Batman glaring down at him. He went quiet in a matter of seconds.

Shadow and Batgirl calmed down as they slowly collected themselves and got to their feet. Everyone glared at the boy.

"Just keep that dog on a leash." Whisper grunted. Damian spat in her direction and received a slap from his mother.

"You show your respect towards your father." She said in a low tone. "Screw up or disobey him in anyway and you will be expelled from the order understood?" Damian looked down in defeat.

"Yes mother." He muttered.

"Then it's decided." She said as she was about to leave before whispering something in Bruce's ear.

"_Please, protect this one he still has much to learn."_

Bruce only nodded knowing what she was talking about. She smiled and disappeared into the night. Soon everyone started to part ways as Damian and Bruce look at each other awkwardly.

"So, when do I begin my training…father?" He muttered. He then brightened up a little when he felt Bruce's hand on his shoulder.

"Soon." It was all he said as he led his son to his new home. Before they left Damian looked over at Shadow and grinned.

"You and I have some catching up to do, Jayden" Damian said as he and Bruce finally left leaving Shadow confused. Batgirl and Robin still remained behind fuming over their newest member.

"I don't care what Bruce say's or what he does I will not view him as a sibling." Batgirl snarled while fighting back tears.

"I know what you mean." He said leading her away. "Alfred is going to have a field day with this one." With that the two finally left as did the warriors. Shadow rode away on his bike with only one thing on his mind.

"What did he mean by catching up?"


	63. Chapter 63: A Father's Son

**Chapter 63: A Father's Son**

**Authors Note: Thank you all again for your lovey reviews. Just so you know I am getting started on my injustice fic and II have some small bios on my homepage so give it a looksee. Also I might update Injustice fic sooner than later but I'm not 100% sure yet, but I'll let you know and I also made a quick couple of pics of Shadow and Breeze on my Deviantart account it is in my home page profile. Okay get ready for more epic-ness. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Batman.**

* * *

The team laid sitting around eating dinner in the living room of the penthouse going over their latest discovery. Bruce having a son, no one could believe it and yet there was evidence staring them in the face.

"Maybe it was Bane's son didn't him and Talia have a thing?" Hilary joked getting a few laughs.

"Nah, he was a potential candidate for the head of the demon but Ra's decided against it at the last minute." Max said while eating his steak.

"Damian is the son of Bruce Wayne and Ra's Al Ghul. There's no getting around it." Jayden confirmed as he filled another glass full of whiskey.

"Hmm, so what do we do now?" Sarah asked. Everyone looked at Jayden for an answer and anxiously too as he sipped his whiskey. After a long while he finally said.

"Nothing."

Everyone's jaws dropped at that. The son of Talia Al Ghul was now a part of the Bat family plotting god knows what and they weren't going to do anything to stop him. This time Blaze stepped up.

"Jayden you and I both know that Damian is working for Ra's in some way." Blaze stated. "We can't just wait for him to make his move. What if his plan is to earn his trust and get into his data base or steal his weapons?"

"Bruce isn't that naïve and neither am I." Jayden defended. "Besides Blaze what are you gonna do, rush over to Wayne Manor and burn the little bastard?"

At this Blaze remained silent as Flynn moved over to him.

"He's right, if we just attack not only will Ra's and Talia send an army of assassins after us, but we'll have Batman and the Justice League to deal with." Flynn explained to his young friend. "It's best we just keep our eyes open and our guard up, okay?"

"Okay." Blaze said.

"Alright, we'll I don't know about you guys but I'm beat." Jenny said stretching. "I am going to bed."

"Yeah me too." Sarah said as the two scurried off to Jenny's room, probably having a little sleep over. Ally smiled at their child like behavior and left as well. By the end of it there was only Jayden, Flynn, Jason and Max.

Max took a sip of water and leaned back in his chair and checked down the hall then the room. When he was sure that no one was around he nodded to his friends. Jayden nodded back as he pulled out his laptop, his friends soon gathered behind him and looked down at the screen.

"Are you sure about this Jayden?" Jason asked in a nervous. "I mean Ally will be pissed if she finds out you didn't include her on this."

"Her, what about Hilary and Jenny?" Flynn stated.

"Not to mention the team." Max chipped in casually. Jayden let out a heavy sigh and looked at his team.

"Look, I need answers and Bruce isn't going to give them to me and neither is his bastard child." Jayden snapped. "He said something about catching up, I need to know what he meant by that."

"Maybe he wanted to tally up your kills with his." Flynn suggested. "He is Ra's Al Ghul's grandson he probably killed at a younger age then us."

"Then what about Talia?" Jayden said glaring at Flynn who leaned back a bit. "She's been on my ass for a while, why?"

"The same reason she's been on Bruce's." Max said. "She's the messenger and she's been sent to recruit you."

"And yet when I turned her down I'm still alive." Jayden stated sarcastically.

"And you think he has the answers?" Max asked.

"I know he does." Jayden said with determination.

"And why are we here and no one else?" Jason asked.

"You and Flynn are my brothers and wouldn't betray me or rat me out to Ally and Max knows more about the head of the demon than anyone. He would want some payback just in case things go south." Jayden explained as he logged into a secret account. "Sam is a blabber mouth he would tell Kris and Kris would tell Ally. Same for Blaze and Thomas, Mark is like her older brother due to his mistakes as a little brother to Selina and Maria…"

"Enough, all I'm hearing is that you don't want Ally to find out." Max said in a stern tone. Jayden grind his teeth in frustration as he turned to his friend. "Why?"

"I don't want her there in case things get bad." Jayden strained while taking a deep breath.

"She's seen bad there is nothing that girl…"

Max was interrupted when Jayden grabbed him by the collar of his shirt and glared into his eyes.

"I. Don't. Want. Her. There. In case. Things. Get. Bad." Jayden said slowly and in a stern tone He let go of his friend just as his computer screened turned on to reveal the man himself. "Ra's Al Ghul."

"Warrior and his Pupil." Ra's said as he looked at Jason then at Max and Flynn. "And of course the Grim Reaper of Gotham and the Ronin. It has been awhile since we have last seen each other. How goes the hunt?"

"You mean on Slade or on us, cause we took Slade down, but now there's a bounty on us." Jayden stated. "Any idea who placed it on us?"

"Yes, and before you get aggravated it wasn't me or my organization." Ra's stated. "It was a former disciple of mine and his new master."

"Who is it, The Shadow Man?" Flynn asked.

"No, much worse." Ra's snickered.

"The man burned down Gotham just to get his son to come after him, how much worse can this guy be?" Jason asked.

"He's the one who wishes Trigon's return."

This caused the whole team to freeze. They didn't expect this much information in so little time.

"Come to my headquarters in Gotham, ten minutes." The screen went blank and showed an address. Jayden quickly got to his feet and grabbed his equipment. Flynn was a little concerned at this point.

"Jayden are you sure you don't want to get the rest of the team?" Flynn said, grabbing his cloak and scythe.

"What did I say Flynn?" Jayden said, not even looking at him as he loaded his shotgun with shells.

"I know you don't want her to be there in case you flip out and go apes shit on Ra's." Flynn said. Thinking about how Hilary would think about him ditching her.

"Let's go." Shadow said as he and the rest of his team left the building.

Ally sat in her bed with her black kitten in her lap while watching the T.V which had a security camera linked to it in the living room. She saw everything as she turned it off and went out in the living room to check the rest of the team.

"He really did it huh?" Star asked. Ally nodded as she put up her hood. Mystico quickly wrapped her arms around her.

"I'm so sorry Ally." She said with sincerity.

"I know he was just worried about losing me, but It still hurts." She said in a weak voice. God now she was on the verge of crying. At this point Whisper came up to her.

"Hey, we'll go get him and after we get what we need out of Ra's we'll watch as you beat up your man." She said in her gruff voice as humorus as she could. Ally sniffed and nodded.

"Are you Sarah saying this or is this you Whisper?" Ally joked earning a few giggles and laughs from the group. Whisper blushed and pulled her hat down.

"Can we just go?" She snapped and stormed out of the room.

"C'mon," Surge said as he wrapped an arm around her. "Jayden will never admit it, but he needs you now more than ever."

Ally nodded and walked out with him giving him a sly grin the whole time. When they got to the jeep Surge finally asked.

"What is it?" He asked.

"Who was that girl you were talking to at the gym earlier tonight?" She asked in a sly tone.

Surge's only response was the red tint glowing on his cheeks.

(!)

To say Sarina was in a bad mood was an understatement. She was actually pissed off to the point where she could even feel whatever psychotic counterpart she may have had could pop up out of nowhere and go on a shooting spree. And her dad would be so proud.

They just showed Damian the batcave and all he did was insult her and Tim all night. Sarina wanted to knock the little bastard out but Alfred being a boss took the little bastard child to his room. She giggled when the butler twisted his ear and dragged him to his room. Only he could discipline a crazy bastard like him and get away with it.

She was now sitting alone in the batcave staring at the computer trying to see if this little monster was the son of Batman. DNA from his hair and saliva matched. Blood sample matched she even went as far to check Bruce's childhood photos to see if there was some resemblance. She managed to find one with Bruce and his father and matched it with a recent photo of Damian. She let out another angry grunt when they matched again.

"Dammit!" She shouted. She ran her hand through her messy blonde hair and let out another grunt when she found a green strand of hair. She quickly applied the medicine Dr. Fries gave her when she looked back at the photo of Bruce and realized he was the adult not the child.

Sarina's eyes narrowed and she didn't notice it before but this wasn't a picture of Thomas Wayne and a young Bruce.

It was a picture of Bruce and young Jayden.

She clicked on Jayden's face and zoomed in and realized that both of his eyes were blue, which was funny since he has a blue eye and a green eye. She looked back at Jayden's file and looked up his Adonis formula.

It said it was triggered by an enzyme in his brain and his accelerated heart rate. Make's sense, Bruce said that when you get angry your brain releases an enzyme that reduces your intelligence and he was so angry and scared at Jason's death I guess he triggered it.

"Heh, talk about going super sayian." She giggled to herself. It also said that in the mix his left eye turned green due to his blood stream mixed with the new chemicals. "Weird."

But what was even weirder was that when Jayden was a boy with blue eyes, his eyes looked just like Bruce's. Not by color but by similarity, they just had that same fire in their eyes.

When she went back and grabbed the actual photo of Bruce, she compared it Damian's and no surprise it matched. What did surprise her was that Jayden's photo matched as well.

"What the hell…" She was getting nervous she was about to check into this more when an unknown caller appeared on the screen. She could have gotten Bruce but she had an urge to keep acting in charge. She clicked it on and watched Talia's face appeared on the monitor.

"Batgirl, where's Bruce?" She asked.

"Tending to your son, what's up?" She asked still on edge.

"Jayden, he's coming to our headquarters…My father is about to tell him something that could break him." Talia said with a bit of hurt in her voice. Batgirl looked over at the photo of young Jayden smiling with Bruce and knew what she was talking about.

"Send me the coordinates I'll tell Bruce." She said with determination.

(!)

Shadow, Dusk, Reaper and Ronin were now standing in the center of Ra's Al Ghul's chamber. It was an underground railroad built back when he would help transport goods in the civil war. Question is was he for slavery or against it.

"I'm so glad you came, though I thought you would be alone." He grunted looking over at Shadow's team.

"Say's the guy who has twenty assassins cover our asses." Ronin snapped, Shadow settled him down quickly and looked over at Ra's.

"Let's get down to business, who is after us?" Shadow asked his right hand gripping his shotgun handle.

"Light." Ra's sneered.

"Why would Savage want us dead, I thought he would want the Justice League and the young ones taken care of?" Shadow asked.

"Not The Light, just Light." Ra's explained. "You see there was a boy who discovered that the human soul is always filled with sin or darkness as he calls it. He stated that a human soul has been consumed by Greed, Wrath, Gluttony, Sloth, Envy, Pride and Lust they can be consumed and harnessed for a greater purpose."

"The soul collectors," Reaper stated. "He's the one who has been absorbing the souls of criminals."

"Yes, you see long ago a group of Satanist believed that they could manipulate the darkness of one's soul and manifest their own power. They were not as bad as today, but they were the first soul eaters."

"Like Gallagher." Dusk said. "But he was already a soul eater how did he harness the power of dark souls?"

"Simple, he became a full fledge soul eater by selling his soul to Satan." Ra's chuckled. "Or as he goes by the name Trigon."

"The dark shadow he uses is his manifested dark power." Shadow stated as Ra's nodded.

"Yes, he must have wanted to get payback on you for killing him and what better way to kill a shadow with a shadow."

"What is this Light guy's name Ra's?" Ronin asked, with aggravation.

"His name is Adrian Baron." Ra's said. Shadow actually knew the name.

"Isn't he the head master of Oxford in the UK." Shadow asked. "What's he want with Trigon and why does he want us dead?"

"He doesn't want you dead…not yet anyways." Ra's chuckled. "He wants more dark souls and since you were actually dumb enough to wipe out half of the scum of the earth I say he's got enough."

The realization hit them like a kick in the ass. They had probably just given this bastard the power he needed to destroy the world. They needed to find this guy, but they needed proof other than a mad man's word. Adrian Baron was the most respected man in London and the Shadow Warriors were the most hated group of people right now. They needed to plan things out carefully.

"Okay, that's him, but what about Cyrus?" Shadow asked. "And how does he have my power?"

"Ah yes, you see I found him one day in Germany when a few of my assassins went rouge." He explained. "I went there to kill them but when I did one of them had a son. He didn't have a name so I called him Cyrus. I trained him and he became one of my top assassins and even a potential heir to my throne. But as fate would have it, he started to become tormented from the killing. He said he heard voices in his mind of every person he killed and eventually turned against us. He disappeared after a short while and my guess is Adrian found him and managed to calm him down. As for your power he probably synthesized a perfect sample from your blood and mastered it himself."

"Dammit now we got a fucking lunatic master assassin with god like powers." Dusk snapped.

"Okay, now one last question, you and Damian." Shadow said in a low voice. A cold shiver went down his spine as Ra's smiled at him.

"You see Damian mostly stayed with his mother, she hardly let me near him." He chuckled. "He has potential, but he is wild he has too much to prove. My guess he wanted to be like you. You were supposed to be the future of my order."

"Why, why me?" He snapped. "Who the hell are you and what am I to you?" Shadow shouted aiming his shotgun at Ra's.

"You still haven't put it together have you?" Ra's said. "Didn't you ever wonder why Batman never hauled you in for all those killing, even though he knew where you lived, or why he never let the Justice League attack you and your organization?"

Shadow started to panic as he looked at Ra's with wide eyes.

"Or why Talia was so interested in you or why I was interested in you?" He stated again. "Twenty two years ago, my daughter was attacked and severely wounded while being pregnant. When we put her in the pit it affected the child within her as well later on giving him powers beyond his imagination. My daughter gave the newborn child to his father, but he didn't want him. He said he was an accident that shouldn't have happened, hell he said it was the biggest mistake he ever made."

Jayden started to tremble as the gun in his hands started to get heavier by the second.

"So he gave that mistake to some friends who lost a child of their own and named him Jayden Warney." Ra's snickered.

Shadow fell to his hands and knees and he couldn't believe what he had just heard. He didn't want to believe it but it was all true. The way he treated him when he was Sparrow, the reason why he never reported him or turned him into the police the reason he always gave Jayden that pitiful look.

Jayden was the son of Bruce Wayne, no he was the son of Batman.

Just then the ceiling crashed down upon everyone as Black Beetle landed in the center of the room.

"There you are, I've been looking for you since you left the penthouse." He grinned. "Light would like to thank you for your services." He then looked over at Ra's and morphed his hand into his blade. "And he would like you to just die. Your soul will give Trigon a mighty boost for his coming arrival."

"You killed me once Bug." Ra's snapped as he drew his sword and summoned his assassins. "And that was one time too many."

Ra's let out a battle cry as he and Beetle fought it out. Shadow was still catatonic from his sudden realization that he didn't notice his friends go flying and he was now being held by his coat collar. He looked down to see Cyrus with his sword ready.

"Your services are no longer required." Cyrus snickered.

Before he brought his sword down a bolt of electricity hit him in his sides and knocked him on his ass. Jayden looked over to see the rest of his team ready with Breeze and Surge standing up front.

"Warriors go!" She shouted as they engaged the assassins.

In the mix of the battle Batman, Robin and Batgirl crashed the party and were about to help Jayden out of there when Shadow just snapped.

He drew his sword and brought it down on Batman who blocked with his gauntlets. The two locked blades while the warriors were swarmed with assassins and Reach Warriors.

"You never wanted me huh?" Shadow snarled. "I was a mistake you say and accident!" He then put a little more force on his blade and brought Batman to his knees.

"I was young Jayden." Batman growled while holding his son back. "I was still angry at the world. Steven lost his son and I wanted to help him and his wife. I never counted on being happy." He then threw Shadow over his shoulders and onto the ground. "But when your mom died and your dad was murdered. I wanted to make things right…but I still failed. I'm sorry."

"Not yet you are." Shadow then fired a burst of electricity at Batman and knocked him back as he engaged him again.

Ra's was still fighting off Beetle when Ronin and Thanatos got involved. Ronin swiped his scalers at Ra's who quickly blocked with his swords and Beetle was engaged in hand to hand with Thanatos.

"You really have no regrets do you?" Ronin asked as he locked blades with Ra's.

"If I did I wouldn't have become an assassin." He chuckled and put his knee in his stomach.

Thanatos was quickly beaten by Beetle who flew up in the sky and fired his sonic cannon at the ground. The entire structure collapsed sending everyone down a dark hole. Cyrus and Beetle quickly escaped before the Justice League could arrive and flew off together.

"You think that Shadow knowing the truth of his origins will really turn him against his father?" Beetle asked.

"It matters not, our plan will succeed with or without him." Cyrus snarled.

(!)

Back in the streets of Gotham the warriors regrouped and scolded the members who left them behind except for Shadow who was nowhere to be found.

"Where is he?" Breeze panicked.

"Don't worry." Ronin said. "His dad has him."

Down in the tunnels of the subway station Robin and Batgirl were walking down the tunnel together. Robin was carrying Shadow's revolver and Shotgun while Batgirl was playing with his sword. Robin and Batgirl looked at each other before laughing and looking back at Batman who was carrying Shadow on his back.

"You know you have gotten better with your sword." Batman said lightening the mood.

"Yeah, well I would have h=kicked your ass many times over if you didn't use your gadgets." Shadow mumbled over his shoulder. "Wimp."

"Don't get a big head you are my son you know." Batman said with a smile.

"You mean your accident." He muttered. That made Batman a little sad.

"I never should have said those things Jayden, I just wanted Talia to leave me alone with her order." Batman pleaded. "I never wanted this life for you."

"And yet here I am."

"Yeah, c'mon let's get you back home." He said as he picked up the pace. "I'll always have you back Jayden."

"Yeah and I'll always watch yours…father."


	64. Chapter 64: Calm Before The Storm

**Chapter 64: Calm Before The Storm**

**Authors Note: Hello everyone I hope you are well and happy. I am doing great I am making progress on my next story and I know how much everyone is looking forward to that. I gotta fix the bios on my home page I forgot what copying and pasting does from Microsoft. Okay now to tie up something I have been putting off for a while now and this chapter is based off my favorite Justice League Unlimited episode. Get ready for some nostalgia and get ready to feel.**

**Disclaimer: You are my sweetest love that love I always wanna hug, because I really love you the world just has to know!**

* * *

Jayden and Ally were currently on speaking terms at the moment. It's been a week but since that night she and a lot of others don't have much trust for him at the moment. They even went as far as taking their own teams whenever trouble happens. Jayden led the group he took that night while Ally led hers.

Right now he was on a leave of absence from work, he knew if he put up a fight she could swipe his company out from under his feet before his ass met the floor. Its times like this he held off proposing or he would be screwed. For now he just spent some time with his brother who at the moment was also having a hard time coping with his new environment.

Sarina had just been accepted into the Young Justice program and Tim and Dick were showing her around while Damian was still left in the dark. So for now Jayden kept him company and his skill sharp.

"This is crap!" The boy screamed. He leaped up in the air and dived his foot towards Jayden's face, but Jayden having more experience grabbed him by his ankle in midair and threw him aside. "It's been over a week and he still won't let me join him!"

"Bruce likes to take his time, especially with you." Jayden chuckled. Damian let out a snarl and charged at him. He swiped his fist across his face but Jayden dodged them easily and swiped his feet from under him. "When Jason and I first joined we weren't allowed to go out alone or aid him on super missions like going after alien labs or super criminals. Our jobs consisted of stopping petty crimes and fires."

"So what did you do?" Damian snarled as he pounced on Jayden.

"What could I do?" Jayden grunted as Damian held onto his throat restricting his breathing. "We were hot headed kids with too much to prove, same as you. Bruce knew with our unstable minds we wouldn't last a night without his help. So we waited and watched as we proved ourselves to him."

"And then he let you patrol by yourself?" Damian asked. Just then he found himself flipped over Jayden's shoulder and slammed onto the ground. The wind was knocked out of him as Jayden pinned him to the ground.

"Yeah, but me and Jason spent most of our time together." Jayden said as he helped his brother up. "We were partners."

"So you're saying I just have to wait?" Damian asked in disbelief.

"Wait, watch, learn and don't kill people." Jayden said in a stern voice. "If you screw up Bruce will kick your ass."

"What if I joined you guys?" Damian asked.

"No, Talia wanted you to join Bruce for a reason, and if she finds out you're with me she would kill me, literally." Jayden said as he sat under the tree near Wayne Manor.

"You ever regret it?" Damian asked sitting next to Jayden. "Leaving Bruce and the team."

Jayden thought long and hard about this. There were times he wished he hadn't taken up the sword but then again the only reason he did most of this was because of Dick and Aqualad's stupid plan to infiltrate the Reach.

"No, I don't." He said in a low voice.

"Just wish he would start to at least trust me enough to join him on patrol." Damian pouted. Jayden let out a chuckle and ruffled his hair.

"Give him time kid, he'll come around." Jayden laughed. "Now come on lets go again."

(!)

Blaze had just finished his second block at school and was now gathering his stuff for study hall. He had a project for criminal law due next week and he and Theresa were working together on it together. Blaze wouldn't lie he liked the misguided clone. She may have been cloned by an evil genius off of the world's greatest super hero, but she was nice and he was her friend. But for some reason of late she started to get more…affectionate.

After that whole bounty incident she's been hanging around him more and getting more hands on. He didn't know how to respond to her. Even though he had help from a lot of his friends, he was still trying to pick up the pieces of his life. First school then his shadow warrior duties but now came along his next challenge, being a boyfriend.

It wasn't Theresa he was worried about it was another girl who had her eyes set on him. She was a young African American girl with green eyes and blue hair, it was dyed but it gave her an unusual exotic look. She was giving Blaze a mischievous grin which made the young boy blush.

"Hey how you doing?" She asked, giving him a sly look that made Blaze's cheeks glow red.

"Um…I'm fine…my names Blaze." He said holding his hand out, after rubbing his sweaty palm on his pant leg.

"Kaitlin, you don't remember me Blaze?" She asked. He looked at her confused.

"I'm sorry?" He asked.

"Damien Cole, he kidnapped me when I was twelve." She explained. "He had me in his car and drove off but then you jumped down and blew his tire out. You tried to get him but you rescued me from the car fire and brought me back to my dad."

That's when it hit him. After he left the orphanage he went hunting for Cole. One night he saw him abduct a girl right off the streets and into his car. Blaze quickly charged up an attack and blew his tire out and he ended up crashing into a building. When he saw the bastard stagger out he was gonna kill him but was distracted when he heard a little girl scream. He saw that she was in the back seat and the car was going up in flames. He quickly saved the girl and brought her back to her father and disappeared for a while. Never would he have thought he would have seen her again. Or that she would have a crush on him.

"Hey Blaze!"

"_Oh damn."_ Blaze thought as Theresa and Jenny ran up to him.

"You ready to work on our project?" She asked. Kaitlin glared at the clone and Theresa glared back. "Friend of yours?"

Kaitlin quickly lost the scowl and put on a fake smile.

"I'm Kaitlin, a friend of Blaze." She said.

"Theresa, I'm his girlfriend." She stated harshly. Jenny standing behind her grinned at that as Kaitlin rocked back and forth.

"Really, he hardly mentioned anyone being his girlfriend since I said I had a crush on him." Kaitlin said playfully. Both Jenny and Theresa glared at Blaze who rubbed the back of his head sheepishly. "Well, I gotta go, see you later Blaze." She quickly pecked him on the cheek and skipped away leaving the poor boy under the murderous glare of his supposed girlfriend and sister.

"I'll be right back." Theresa said as she set her books down and took off after Kaitlin, but was quickly stopped by Jenny.

"No, no, no, no, no…Remember your anger management classes." She said as she showed her the breathing exercises. "In through the nose and out through the mouth and you!" She exclaimed at Blaze. "What are you doing screwing around when you're already in a committed relationship?"

"Well-I wouldn't really, I mean I like Theresa I really do, but we never you know said we were a couple or anything, she just kind of well…threw herself at me." Blaze said carefully.

Theresa actually looked a little hurt and without a word ran down the hallway. Before Blaze could go after her he was quickly stopped by Thomas, Sam and Zack.

"Nice going buddy, not the best choice of words, but you could do a lot worse." Sam reassured as he rested his arm around his shoulder.

"I know right, but you'll have two hot chicks fighting over you, you gullible little bastard." Zack said ruffling his hair. "It's what every guy dreams of."

"This will be a story to tell your friends one day." Thomas quipped in.

"So you guys think instead of being honest and considerate to girl's feelings you'll just let them duke it out until you become bored and choose the victor." Jenny asked unimpressed. The three boys looked at her as if she had taken crazy pills.

"Yeah, what's wrong with that?" Sam asked as the other two agreed.

"Gee I don't know, what do you three think about this?" Jenny asked playfully as she looked over their shoulders.

The three boys turned around and their eyes immediately widened when they saw Kris, Christine and Sarah behind them. Jenny and Blaze grinned madly when they saw their faces.

"Fuck me running." Sam blurted out.

"You and I are gonna have a little talk later." Kris said as the three left the group of boys.

"God dammit." Sam grunted.

(!)

Maria was currently dancing with her new boyfriend Leon, after she had saw the man that night they stopped Black Mask, she tracked him down and pretended to be a silly damsel in distress. Now she was being spun around the dance floor laughing and smiling carefree. He had asked her out that afternoon to go to a new dance club that had opened. Normally cops wouldn't be allowed in, but he saved the owners daughter from a drug lord and he paid him back his debt.

After dancing for over an hour the two finally took a breather and sat at their table, they ordered a couple of drinks and talked about their work.

"So tell me Maria, what brought you here all the way from Mexico?" Leon asked taking a sip from his drink. Maria had worked on her alibi since she got her green card.

"Well, back home I didn't have much money for school and our town wasn't that rich either." She said in a pitiful tone. "So me and a couple of my friends got together and hung out one night. While we were talking we started taking photos of each other in dresses, one of my friends worked as a tailor. Anyways, she took a few shots of me and she looked at them and said I could really be a good model, but I was skeptical, they were my good friends of course they would say that. So as a joke and without my say so they sent them to Alexandra Kinsley right here in Gotham and a few days later she called me up for a job and after that I became a fulltime model."

Wow, I hear that Ally is a real sweetheart, what she's doing with a bum like Jayden I'll never know." He grunted as he downed his drink bitterly. "Guys a pig."

Maria knew this was the image Jayden himself built around him to avoid suspicion, but hearing those things about the hero of her village made her sad. But like Jayden and Ally taught her just smile and nod. And that's what she did.

"I know he's not the nicest guy around, but it sounds like you hate him for a more personal reason." Maria asked as Leon let out a heavy sigh.

"Gordon was my hero when I was in the academy," He explained. "All anyone ever talked about back home was how awesome Jim Gordon was for working with the Batman and how he cleaned up crime. He had an affair with a woman his partner while looking for Batman and eventually his wife left him. A few months after that Jayden, was suspected for being the new player in town known as Shadow and was investigated. Jayden was the nephew of Barbra Gordon, his niece and he found it disgusted that Jim would do such a thing. Jayden called him a filthy pig in front of everyone when Gordon called him out and I never really got over that."

"Wait, where was this being held?" Maria asked.

"Oh sorry, jumped ahead." Leon chuckled. "Jayden was trying to license his new I.D trigger safety device and pass a new bill. Gordon made a joke about him putting that same device on his .44 Shepard which was their link between Shadow and Jayden and Jayden said no and Gordon made a quip about him being Shadow. Jayden then said he'd been screwing his wife to hard and he wasn't talking about the fun way."

"Oh, he meant cheating on her." She muttered.

"Yep, and everyone laughed and Gordon walked away trying his best to keep his head up high." Leon smiled. "That's what I always admired about him."

"He's you're hero." She said softly as she caressed his cheek. He looked up at her and smiled back. He was about to lean in and kiss her when another song started up. "Oh this one sounds good come on!"

She quickly grabbed his arm and dragged him to the dance floor and started dancing. Leon just shook his head and held her close.

"Another time." He said to himself.

(!)

Mark Kyle was down at the board walk waiting by the carnival gates. He saw a lot of his crew in there on dates but he was too old to hang out with them he need someone his own age.

"Mark!" A voice shouted out.

Mark looked over and grinned as mad as her sister when she's about to steal a rare gem. Her blonde hair her green eyes his new girlfriend, Carmen Geller. Mark saw her at the gym a few weeks back and signed up for a membership. He asked her out eventually and he felt like it was love at first sight.

"Hey Carmen, how are you?" He asked.

"I fine thanks," She blushed. "So, you ready to go in?"

"Always." He said as he let her hook her arm around his arm.

They spent the next hour riding the rides and playing games until they stopped and grabbed a bite. He had a slice of pizza and she had a burger.

"So, um are you having fun?" He asked.

"Yes," She giggled. "You?"

"Yes, nothing could ruin this moment." Mark said.

"Little Marky?" A voice exclaimed.

"_Oh damn."_

Selina walked up wearing a casual T-shirt and jeans with Holly right behind her.

"My little baby brother what are the odds." She squealed as she hugged his head tight to her chest.

"In your favor dear sister in your favor." Mark sighed as Selina looked over to Carmen.

"Hello I'm his older sister Selina and this is my sister Holly." She said pointing at the young woman who was eating cotton candy.

"I'm Carmen funny Mark didn't say he had a sister." She stated as she looked over to her blushing boyfriend.

"Now you know why." He grunted as Selina continued to embarrass him.

(!)

Max and Kei were walking down the boardwalk as Kei held her big, blue, grumpy teddy bear Max had won for her. Max was trying to relax but this was all still new to him. He also knew that Ally and Hilary weren't having fun with their boyfriends right now. Jason was on thin ice but at least Jenny hadn't turned her back on him.

"You alright?" Kei asked breaking his train of thought.

"Yeah, just thinking about Jayden and Ally, they had a fight and they haven't been speaking to each other lately."

"I'm sorry, is it about you know what?" She asked.

"Yeah, we had a lead to find out who's been causing us all this mischief and Jayden went out on a limb and never told Ally or the team about it." Max admitted shamefully.

"Maybe Jayden should learn to trust his team more." Kei said.

"He didn't want to risk Ally or his younger friends seeing us mutilate the League of Shadows." Max sighed. "He didn't want them to be scarred. They are just kids you know and some of them don't kill."

"Isn't it the leaders job to teach them about that," Kei stated. "Isn't it the leaders job to trust his team also if his team didn't trust him from the start wouldn't they have never joined in the first place?"

At that Max remained silent, not because he didn't want to argue, but because he had nothing to argue. She was right and if history has shown anything it's when a woman's right she's right.

Just then his phone started ringing and he reached in his pocket and answered it. He looked at it and saw that there was an incident happening at Gotham Park.

"Crap, Kei I gotta go." Max said.

"So does everyone else." Kei said as he looked over at the rest of the group to see that they were quickly running away. Max was about to apologize to her when she interrupted him with a kiss. "Good luck."

Max smiled and quickly ran off to see his team and find out why this was calling all members.

(!)

They quickly made it to the park where Batman, Robin and Batgirl were waiting in a large mutated forest. The trees were glowing red and looked like something out of The Wizard of OZ then there was the large dark castle surrounded by a dark thorn forest. That was a combo from Sleeping Beauty and Beauty and the Beast.

"What's going on?" Shadow asked Batman.

"It's Ace, she's turned the park into her personal fortress." Batman said.

"Ace, I've been looking for her for a while." Shadow said.

"Well what are we doing?" Gauntlet asked as he lit up his hands. "Let's go get her."

His question was answered when a ninja with spades on his suit jumped down from the trees and attacked him. The rest of the team tried to assist him but they were also jumped by the new Royal flush gang.

The queen of hearts was flying in on a large card and fired at the group with her royal scepter. Ronin and Artemis quickly scaled the trees and attacked. Ronin quickly sliced the scepter in half while Artemis fired a putty arrow and encased her to the ground.

A brute king with duel axes sliced down on Batgirl and Star. He swung his ax at Batgirl, but Star quickly snapped the whip around his wrist and stopped his attack. With his strength he quickly pulled her over his shoulder and slammed her onto the ground. Batgirl quickly leaped into the air and kicked him in the center of the face knocking him onto the ground. Star sent a surge of electricity through her whip and knocked him out. Star looked up and gave Batgirl the thumbs up which she replied with a chuckle.

Phoenix as swarmed by a few ninjas and he was ready to light them up when one of them started twitching and attacked his partners. Phoenix was confused for a minute until all the men were down and the last one standing just collapsed on the ground.

Just then a girl with black hair, red eyes and wearing what Kaitlin wore this morning for school.

"Kaitlin?" He asked.

"It's Spectra actually." She winked. "I'll explain later right now let's save your friends.

Phoenix nodded and shot at a few ninjas and Spectra manipulated one of the trees off the ground and into a large group of ninjas.

Shadow and Batman were engaged with a knight with a diamond symbol on his armor and a red claymore. He swung his large blade around wildly as Shadow raised his sword and blocked it. He struggled for a moment before Batman threw his batarangs at his head. The knight staggered away and Shadow fired a beam of energy out of his hand. The knight raised his sword for another attack when a small dark figure leaped in and placed an electric charge on his chest. He quickly jumped away as the charge went off and knocked the knight out.

"Great work Damian." Shadow said.

"Thanks." Damian said as he looked over at Batman for approval. He just narrowed his eyes and regrouped with his team. Damian let out a grunt and Shadow placed his hand on his shoulder calming him down.

"Don't worry he didn't compliment me either." He grunted.

Just then the Raven flew in and Thanatos and Apollo jumped out. Shadow quickly ran up to them as did the rest of the group.

"Where the hell have you two been?" Shadow snapped.

"Figuring out what we're up against." Thanatos said as he pulled up Ace's file. "You all remember Ace's ability right?"

"Yeah, she had the power to hallucinations in our heads to get us to do her bidding." Reaper said.

"Not anymore." Thanatos said. "She has evolved. Her powers not only allow her to create hallucinations but also she can telekinetically warp reality." Everyone looked a little unconvinced.

"You mean this fairytale crap we're seeing right now is real?" Surge asked.

"Real, growing and permanent if we don't stop it." Thanatos stated. "Apollo, tell them."

"Way back when we stole a few samples from Ace's DNA." She said pulling up a holographic image of Ace and zoomed in on her brain. "Her powers in her mental patterns have caused an aneurism in her brain and she'll be dead soon."

"Problem solved." Whisper grunted getting elbowed in the arm by Gauntlet.

"Not that simple I'm afraid, Whisper." Apollo explained. "When she goes, the psychic backlash could kill everyone in range of her powers. Meaning what we're standing on will go off like a nuke and wipe out half of Gotham."

"Which is why I created this disruptor." Thanatos said as he pulled out a small cube which ironically had the same size as a deck of cards. It emitted a blue glow as it lay in his robotic hand. "You have to take her out before she takes us all down with her."

Everyone was a little shaken by this as they each shared the same look of doubt. No one wanted the city to be destroyed but they didn't want to kill a scared little girl. Letting out a heavy sigh Batman reached for the device with a grim look on his face. But before he could grab it Shadow hand blocked his hand.

"I'll do it Bruce," He said in a low tone. "Ace helped me take these guys down when Hush ran the show. Maybe I can get close enough to…It has to be me." A small bit of metal poked out which looked like a wrench.

"You know you're agreeing to kill a child right?" Batman asked. "This isn't like killing a bloodthirsty criminal."

"Which is why it has to be me." Shadow said as he pocketed the device. "You'll just screw it up."

With that Shadow ran off towards the dark castle. With every step he took the dark forest cleared a path for him and granted him entry. When he arrived he was standing in what looked like an enchanted forest you would see in Narnia or again Oz.

It was warm, sunny and beautiful a perfect world for a little girl. Speaking of which he saw her, it had been awhile but he still recognized her. She was in her leotard her hair was still short and black and her gaze was as cold as ever. She was now just swinging on a classic wooden swing set staring at the dark warrior.

"Shadow." She greeted.

"Ace." He responded as he walked towards her.

"Did you like playing with my new Royal Flush Gang?" She asked in a monotone voice. Shadow could hear some sarcastic tone in her voice.

"Yeah, my friends and I had a hell of a time kicking their butts." He joked.

"I liked your friends better." She said. "When I was in their heads I saw a lot of their past, they were a lot like mine except they got a happy ending. Not me."

"Life isn't a game kiddo, it isn't a story and it doesn't end with the hero saving everyone and living happily ever after." Shadow told her. "I thought it was a game when I was a kid, until I lost my brother."

"But you got him back." She said.

"No…I didn't." He muttered.

"Hmm, I remember Cadmus had me play games when I was a kid too." She said as the wind picked up. "They weren't any fun either. They strap me into their machines, poked wires into my brain, 'Ace can you move this object with your mind?'"

She then pulled a tree up from its roots and threw it into the sky.

"Yeah, I can move it." She said with bitterness. She then stopped swinging and the wind died down. "They weren't really games they were training me. Turning me into a weapon for justice, they got their weapon. I got cheated out of my child hood."

"Yeah my friends and I know what that's like." Shadow said in a calming manner. Hell his friends were all tainted when they were just children. It's what made them strong it's what made them Shadow Warriors.

"You do don't you?" She said with sincerity, Shadow remained silent. "You don't have to answer, I read your mind. That's how I knew you weren't going to use Thomas's weapon on me."

"Course not." Shadow said. He pulled the device from his belt and threw it away without even giving it another look. "I don't kill children."

"You were going to try and convince me to fix what I've changed…before I die." She muttered.

"Yes." Shadow said in a low tone.

"I'm dying very soon." Her voice got more and more shaky causing Shadow's heart to ache.

"Yes…I'm sorry." Shadow said. He then kneeled down next to her and pulled his mask off. "You know my friends have suffered in the past, but you know why they live happy today." Ace looked at him with hopeful eyes. "We try and correct our wrongs and when we do that it makes us a permeate Shadow Warrior and we're never alone."

Ace looked down for a moment before turning back to him. Tears slowly ran down her cheeks as she started to tremble.

"Will you stay with me…I'm scared." She whimpered.

Shadow didn't even have to answer. He sat on the swing next to her as she dried her eyes and kicked the dirt beneath her feet. He took off his glove and held his hand out to her. She let out a small sniffle and held his hand tight happy that she had a friend who understood her.

Back outside everyone looked around anxiously as they waited for the results. Eventually the threes turned back to normal the forest disappeared and the Royal Flush gang turned back into the convicts and civilians they were before.

They all turned to the castle and saw it disappear in a blinding light as Shadow walked out holding Ace's lifeless body.

Breeze went to talk to him, butt Batman stopped her. He knew she wanted to console him, but he knew his son.

He just needed to be alone.

* * *

**Ugh, sorry for the long chapter I just promised a few people a little development. I didn't want them feeling left out. Next chapter is when the shit hits the fan so I hope to see you again. Also saw man of steel today and it was awesome go check it out if you want.**


	65. Chapter 65

**Chapter 65: The Hand That Pulls The Strings**

**Authors Note: Okay everyone thank you once again for your reviews and for the support on my injustice story. I am glad you enjoyed them both and I will do my best to keep you entertained. Now we finally have a meeting of minds in this chapter. Enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: Meh**

**P.S. I edit the ending of injustice sorry to those who were looking forward to that. New chapter tomorrow hopefully.**

* * *

Ally was lying on her stomach in her bedroom with her kitten sleeping on the small of her back. Jayden left a while ago to bury Ace in Gotham cemetery after Ally dressed her in a beautiful white dress with a black strap around the midsection.

She heard her bedroom door open and knew that it was Jayden. She didn't make any effort to greet him or even glance in his direction. She just kept staring out the window into Gotham's night sky as he plopped down on the bed next to her.

"You're still not talking to me?" He asked giving her a sly grin.

She let out a snort and walked over to the window and looked outside. She wondered how many other couples were having their own disputes. And how many would end badly.

"Why did you not include me and the rest of the team?" She asked. "Why couldn't you trust us, me especially?"

"I needed people I could trust against the league." Jayden shrugged. "Jenny is soft, Sarah is only able when she has her mask on, Mark just joined our team a month ago same for Maria. As for everyone else they aren't as vicious as Max, Flynn and Jason. As for you I didn't want to lose you."

"What are you talking about?" She asked looking at him.

"I knew that if Ra's didn't talk I would need to make them talk." Jayden said. "I couldn't let you see how I truly do things. I needed to get vicious if necessary."

"So you didn't think I could handle it?" She asked. "Or that our friends couldn't handle it?"

"The last time I got vicious I was kicked of the Titans and my friends didn't want anything to with me." Jayden muttered.

Ally gave him a sympathetic look. He wasn't doing this for himself he just didn't want to lose anyone. She was mad at him, but at least he gave her an explanation. He lost his cool back then and it cost him his life, he just didn't want to lose anyone else because of his short fuse.

"You're not a monster." She said crawling up next to him. "The first moment I saw you, you were…beautiful."

"You always did have an eye for beauty." Jayden chuckled as he kissed her forehead.

"Don't get cocky." She warned. "I'm still mad at you for not including me or the team. Just promise me you won't go on deadly missions without at least without consulting us." She then buried her face in his chest. "I just can't stand the thought of losing you."

"Heh, that's the first time anyone's said that about me." He joked, but then decided it was enough when he felt her shudder. "I promise Ally, I will never do something like that again."

"You promise." She asked looking up at him, her dark blue eyes shining like gems.

"You know what my number one rule is?" He asked. "Never make promises you can't keep." He leaned down and kissed her lips softly. "I promise."

(!)

Phoenix was still out trying to find out where Spectra went off too. He needed to talk to her a.s.a.p. He was currently flying over the rooftops when he saw her waving at him from the top of a tenement rooftop. He cooled down and landed on the rooftop and walked up to her.

"So, how exactly did you receive these powers?" Phoenix asked.

"My father is also something of a scientist." She said. "His experiments usually involved ghost. One experiment he accidently conjured up the ghost of a low level sorcerer. I happened to walk in on his experiment and in an attempt for her to come back to life she latched onto the only living thing possible. I'll give you the short version, it didn't work. Instead I just obtained her powers."

"So you can control people and manipulate items." Phoenix stated.

"Yep." She smiled. "But I take it you wanted to ask me about something other than my powers?"

"Um, yeah." Phoenix said sheepishly. "Look, Kaitlin you are a good person and a beautiful woman and if thing were different I would definitely date you. But, Theresa and I we have a lot in common and we also don't have anyone else in this world. My parents were murdered and she's a clone and um…"

"Can we just skip the sappy talk and get to the part where we can still be friends?" She giggled. Phoenix blushed at the comment and looked her in the eyes.

"Can we still be friends?" He asked.

"Sure, besides now that I've found you it will be hard to get rid of me." She winked and pecked him on the cheek. "Now go get your girl little bird." With that she flew away into the night as Phoenix made his way home.

The next morning the team were gathered in the living room relaxing and eating breakfast. Jayden and Ally were the latest to get up as they joined their comrades.

"Hey look who's up." Hilary grinned. "You two kiss and make up?"

"Yep." Ally grinned as she sat in Jayden's lap.

"Look guys about what happened with me not including most of you, I'm truly sorry." Jayden said. "I know I've been a crappy leader and haven't included you guys a lot, but I just didn't want to lose you guys."

"You're never losing us boss." Mark said.

"Yeah, a lot of us don't have anywhere to go." Sarah said.

"Not to mention the justice League wouldn't take us and we've still got Trigon to worry about." Maria said. "Which reminds me of something do you guys remember that book I found in Mexico."

"The one that looked like it came from world of war craft?" Sam asked.

"Yes, dummy." Maria rolled her eyes. "It is actually a spell book from the city of Azarath." Maria stated with a big smile.

"You mean the place where Raven was born?" Max asked.

"Yes, and the page Javier was obsessed over was one that could bring the dead back to life." She exclaimed. No one could believe it.

"I don't know, seems far fetched." Sam said. "Why would someone in Azarath have anything linking to Scath's return?"

"Well it isn't all there." Maria stated as she held the book out. "It's hard to make out but there are few rituals that could work, but they are labeled forbidden."

"Probably because whenever someone was brought back they didn't come back as they once were." Jayden stated as he saw a few familiar looks.

"Seth Gallagher." Flynn said which Jayden responded with a nod. "These aren't magic spells like Mystico's and Zatanna's spells they are dark magic spells."

"The kind you only see in your worst nightmares." Jason grumbled.

"Okay, from this point on we devote everything into stopping Trigon and we do it together agreed?" Jayden suggested. Everyone gave him a look of confidence and nodded.

"Agreed." They all said in union.

(!)

After that night things for the warriors couldn't have been better. The young couples continued their school work and the adults went to work and on their free time went out on dates. They went out on their patrols every once and a while but nothing major ever happened…until that day.

Jayden was in his office going through his emails when a certain email crossed his eyes.

An invitation to Oxford University down in the UK.

Jayden narrowed his eyes and clicked on the message and it opened to the usual classes and libraries and what not. Jayden wasn't interested in that. He scrolled down to see who had sent the offer and his suspicions were concluded.

"Adrian Baron." Jayden grunted. "Light."

Jayden quickly grabbed his phone and dialed in Ally's number.

"Jayden, what's up?" She asked.

"We're going to London." Jayden grinned.

(!)

The team packed their things later that night and got on one of Jayden's many private jets and flew to London. While they were on a recon mission a lot of the kids and some of the adults were a little excited. For cover Max, Mark and Maria brought their dates along with them. Just to keep the press and any other paparazzi away.

The students and parents were gathered in the auditorium waiting for the head master to come out. When the man himself finally stepped onto the stage the warriors immediately felt a chill run down their spines. He was a young twenty three year old boy who wore a black suit and tie with snow white hair he kept combed back.

Adrian Baron son of Cornelius Baron was one of the most brightest and intelligent men to ever attend Oxford. He started when he was eleven and graduated at fifteen his profession was mostly for Chaos theories. He stood before his peers and began his introduction.

"Welcome all to the tour of Oxford University." He started with a false smile. "I am glad to see so many well-mannered students and respected parents have accepted my invitation and I do hope to have you as students in the future. I once walked through these halls a young fresh mind as well. Granted I was younger than most of you, but this University has been around longer than any school in the country and its wisdom and knowledge has aided many young minds to pursue their hopes and dreams. I hope you all enjoy your tour and hope to see you in the oncoming years."

With that he left the podium and everyone clapped in his glory. Jayden and his team did so as well though not as enthused as the rest by that false speech. Jayden never once took his eyes off him and neither did he.

As everyone went to meet their tour group Adrian's assistant walked up to him with a fake smile of her own.

"Mr. Warney, Professor Baron would like to see you in his office." She said.

"Why, I mean shouldn't I stay with my kids?" He asked.

"Oh they will be fine, besides Professor Baron has a business deal he would like to discuss with you." Jayden looked back at his group and Ally gave him a nod as she and the kids walked down the halls.

Jayden let out a sigh and followed the assistant to Adrian's office. Jayden stuffed his hands into his pockets as his hands gripped the handles of his Jennings J. 22. A small conceivable handgun he liked to keep on his person.

Just in case.

His next step of insurance was Hilary on the roof across from his office aiming her w-2000. That girl knew her guns and this is why she was a Shadow Warrior.

As he approached the office he could hear what sounded like Mozart playing. It was Requiem Mass In D Minor. This boy had a taste in music Jayden had to respect that.

He stepped into his office and saw the Headmaster standing in front of the window overlooking the yard. The music was loud but he knew Jayden had arrived as he turned around and looked Jayden in the eyes.

His bright blue eyes met his multicolored eyes as the two approached each other. They were now face to face after all these months and after many battles Jayden had finally met the man responsible for it all. Adrian smiled as he held his hand out.

"Adrian Baron." Jayden said taking his hand.

"Jayden Wayne." Adrian grinned.

"It's Warney." Jayden corrected.

"This meeting has been a long time coming." Adrian said. "I've been waiting for this moment for almost a year now. Please sit." Adrian walked over to his desk and sat in his chair as Jayden sat in the chair in front of his desk.

"I've read your book before I ever knew who you really were." Jayden said. "End of Man I really thought you're mathematic statistics of how every week at least one hundred people either get murdered or turned evil. I'd be lying if I said that wasn't true. You really think we're destined for self-annihilation?" Adrian let out a dark chuckle.

"Isn't the evidence all around us?" He mused while holding his hands out for emphasis. "We wage wars for petty problems. People kill each other and steal what little possessions they have for mere cash. Even your justice league allows chaos to move about freely because they need a purpose to stay on earth. Need I remind you of Joker and Batman?"

"What's your point?" Jayden asked.

"My point is that our world is slowly dying and nothing anyone is doing seems to be working." Adrian explained. "Then I realized maybe we just need to start over from scratch you know, before technology and before freewill was abused. I waited patiently for many times for god to get involved Y2K 2012 nothing ever happened." Jayden's eyes widened as he suddenly realized what this was all about.

Slade and the Red Crosshairs, the soul collectors the soul eaters…Trigon. Adrian was going to summon him and use him to destroy the world in a false dream for reshaping the world.

"You sick twisted son of a bitch." Jayden whispered. "You're not after some god complex like Luthor or in it for the chaos and anarchy like Joker. You're not even a worshiper of Trigon you want to summon him because you know he's the only one who can cleanse the world in one fell swoop."

Adrian grinned madly as Joker when Jayden pieced it all together.

"Yes, I am no worshiper of a false God, hell I don't even love my God." He grunted. "But I do love power and Trigon has a lot of it. I summon him while I preserve our future inside some well protected strongholds. Meanwhile, Trigon can burn the world and when I know he is done I reseal him in his prison and create a new world on the ashes of the old."

"You're insane." Jayden snapped. "You can't control his power and you can't manipulate him. Trigon knows all and he will kill you and you will fail in your false mission."

"My mission is flawed." Adrian snapped. "You and I both know no one can help us, we can only help ourselves. This is why you were the key to it all."

Jayden's eyes narrowed at the headmaster as he got to his feet.

"What are you talking about?" Jayden said in a low tone. Adrian leaned back in his chair as he clasped his hands together.

"Shadows can't be created without light." Adrian said while playing with his fingers. "Didn't you ever think it was strange how Ally managed to just come across a list of unwanted heroes and crack the code without any difficulty, or how every one of your teammates just happened to be in Gotham or made their way to Gotham when there are far better candidates out there? Or how every one of their past villains just so happened to be in Gotham as well and Marcas's father the Shadow Man and Slade with their resources enough to hire enough criminals and fuel my soul collector full of dark energy."

Jayden's eyes started to twitch as he listened to his explanations. He was ready to kill him if he didn't promise to hold back for Ally.

"I see your wheels turning." Adrian said. "You your friends and all of your endeavors were because of me. I needed dark souls but starting up a team of assassins is hard for criminals. It always comes down to the basics, they need money, they have codes or they are afraid to be caught. Cyrus is my friend but he is just one man he couldn't take on the Justice League by himself even with my help. Beetle, once I got him a new scarab he was willing to help, but I couldn't risk the Green Lantern Corp showing up. That's where you came in."

"You mean that's where Batman came in." Jayden snarled.

"Ah yes, a boy angry at the world and angry at his father he never knew he had. Even if the League wanted to arrest you Batman would never allow it. He could never drag his son off to Arkham like another nut job. I almost felt sorry for him at one point." Adrian whimpered playfully. "You were so hell bent on trying to prove a point you never even thought about how you and your team aided me. Two-Face, Hush and Slade the souls just poured in and soon my plan will finally be underway."

Jayden remained silent for a moment before stepping out to leave.

"I only say this once Jayden." Adrian warned in a serious tone. "Join me or die."

"How about…neither." Jayden chuckled as he stepped out of the office.

Adrian closed his eyes and using his magic teleported him back to his secret headquarters in the Sahara Desert. There he was greeted by some familiar faces.

Damian Cole

Lotus

Black Beard

Frost

Phantom

Col Johnson

Javier Diego

Bruticus

Double J

Seth Gallagher

Cyrus

Black Beetle

"The gangs all here." Cyrus grinned.

"Not yet." Adrian said as he pulled out his satellite phone and punched in the numbers. Even he grimaced at the thought of contacting this man. But as they say desperate times call for desperate measures.

"Helloooo?" A sing song voice said.

"Joker, I was wondering if you were still interested in my plan." Adrian asked.

"Oh, Light…Well the misses and I gave it some thought and after some consideration and what you told us about our beloved daughter," There was a long pause before Joker burst out laughing. "We'd be more than happy to help you in your plan!"

"Great, I'm coming to Gotham soon get your little pet under control." Adrian grunted.

"Don't you call my daughter that only I have the right to call her that!" Joker shouted.

"I meant Harley her squeal practically shattered my ear drums." Adrian grunted. He could still hear Harley squealing but was silenced after a slap was heard.

"Taken care of." Joker stated. "Meet me at Funny Bone Warehouse."

(!)

Back at London Jayden was walking with Hilary who disassembled her rifle back into her briefcase and joined the rest of the team.

"How was it?" Ally asked.

"Bad, real bad." Jayden said.

"Dude you don't look so good." Blaze stated.

"He's right." Kris agreed as she handed him her makeup mirror. Jayden looked at himself and flinched. His face was whither than Joker's face.

"Jesus, ii never knew he had that effect on me." Jayden said.

"What did he say?" Thomas asked.

"Later, right now we need-"

He was cut off when an explosion went off down the end of the street. Jayden enhanced the vision on his glasses and saw that it was Captain Cold and Killer Frost.

"What the hell are they doing here?" Sam asked. "They were locked up back in Metropolis."

"Adrian." Jayden grunted. "Gauntlet, Thomas, Christine you three are the only ones who can change right now. Hold them off we'll join you in a bit."

"Right boss." The trio said as they ran down the street quickly putting on their goggles and their armor.

"This is going to get worse isn't it?" Ally asked changing into her clothes.

"Yep, and it's just getting started." Jayden muttered.


End file.
